


Manual del Perfecto Gay

by PerlaNegra



Series: Del Manual de Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Chaptered, Clubbing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dancing, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drinking, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Long, Love, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mutual Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Novella, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 152,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Según Draco, todo chico que se presuma de ser un gay divertido y con las cosas bajo control debe seguir ciertas reglas. Pero nunca contó con que su amigo Harry sería la excepción a todas ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regla 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allalabeth).



> Beteado por Selene2000, Isobelhawk, Allalabeth, Suiris E'Doluc y Loredi. Revisión final: Anna Lylian.  
> Muchas gracias a todas ellas :-)
> 
> PDF para descargar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en los personajes y situaciones de la serie de TV Queer As Folk. Algunas de las reglas, ideas y diálogos de Draco, son copia de frases dichas por Brian Kinney en la mencionada serie.  
> Escrito antes de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", por lo tanto no contempla los hechos suscitados en ese libro.

Portada por Aradira

** Regla 1 **

La diversión ante todo. No hay nada más importante que una buena follada o una noche de club. Absolutamente nada y por nada se debe canjear.

**Excepción:**

Un amigo a punto de arrojarse del Puente de Londres. (¡Mierda, Potter, mira lo que me haces decir!)

 

 

Casi podía jurar que escuchaba su cadera golpear la de ese imbécil. _Plop, plop. _Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de que lo pudiera evitar.

—Sí… Oh, sí… ¡Aaah, Dios! Mmmm…

¿Alguna vez podría traer a un sordomudo al piso? En serio, ¿sería mucho pedir?

“Oh, sí, oh. Qué bien lo haces, Malfoy. Eres el dios del sexo, Malfoy. Cásate conmigo mañana, Malfoy… La puta madre.”

_Paf, paf_… ¿Alguna vez podría colocar la cabecera de su cama de modo que no hiciera tanto ruido?

Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta de la recámara de su amigo, mirándola con tanta furia que si la hoja de madera hubiese sido un ser consciente, se habría hecho pis encima. Harry palpó su varita escondida en sus pantalones, sabiendo que lo más sensato sería convocar un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación.

Pero por alguna razón, no quería hacerlo. ¿Morbosa curiosidad? ¿Esperanza de escuchar que algo saliera mal? No lo sabía. Enfadado, intentó concentrarse en la televisión.

—_… cuyo portavoz no ha querido dar a la prensa mayores datos acerca del secuestro de…_

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó la voz de Draco, la cual sonaba amortiguada a través de la puerta que los separaba. Pero que Harry sí alcanzó a percibir. Y tampoco pudo dejar de notar el dejo sensual y cargado de deseo con el que fueron dichas las palabras. Apretó los labios sin poder evitar una mueca de amargura.

—Oh, sí… por favor. _Máaaaaaas…_ —gimió la otra voz en un tono mucho más alto, alargando con exageración la última palabra. Sonaba tan… _suplicante-desesperado-excitado…_

Harry empezó a sudar frío. Tomó el control remoto del televisor y subió el volumen aún más. No se dio cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando.

—_… los secuestradores palestinos se han justificado alegando que los franceses no portaban documento alguno y que…_

Y como si Draco hubiera escuchado el sonido del noticiario nocturno y supiera las penurias que Harry estaba pasando (y Harry no dudaba que así era), aparentemente se aplicó aún más en su _trabajo_ (como si eso pudiera ser posible, pensó Harry) y empezó a hacerle sólo Dios sabe qué cosas a su amante, el cual gimió desaforado y ahogó la voz del presentador de las noticias internacionales.

Harry apretó con tanta fuerza el puño con el que sostenía el control remoto, que no dudaba que todos los botones del mismo —desde el _power on-off _hasta el _mute_, pasando por los números del 1 al 0— se le quedarían marcados para siempre en la palma de su mano cual tatuaje. Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos, intentó poner sus cinco sentidos en el hombre de traje que hablaba de conflictos en el Oriente Medio desde la pantalla de su televisor.

Harry entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor y suspiró. ¿Por qué los de esa cadena de televisión no podían poner a un tipo mejor parecido? ¿Por qué ese estúpido no podía tener el pelo rubio platinado y desnudarse lentamente mientras Harry se metía la mano bajo los pantalones y…?

Pero no. De hecho, pensó que el presentador era un tipo bastante común y corriente como para merecer estar en la televisión. De cabello negro y peinado de niño bueno. Anteojos de media luna que le daban un aire de empollón. Harry torció la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando que ahora que lo veía bien, ese presentador era muy parecido a él.

“Demonios. Me veo como ese ñoño de la tele.” Pero recordó que una vez Draco le había dicho que ese tipo no le parecía feo.

Sonrió.

Pero tan pronto como apareció, el breve gesto de felicidad fue remplazado por uno de genuina frustración.

Los quejidos del imbécil que estaba con Draco habían llegado a un punto francamente insoportable. Harry torció el gesto, haciendo muecas mientras imitaba la voz del amante en turno:

—Ay, ay… uy, sí. Mírenme. Estoy con el grandioso Draco Malfoy. Ajá, ajá.

Gran cosa.

Gilipollas, los dos. Draco y su Andrew, John, Eddie, Pepito o como se llamara el cretino de esa noche. No lo recordaba, y podía apostar la vida a que Draco tampoco.

“¿Alguna vez lo hará con alguien llamado Harry?”

El pensamiento le vino quién sabe de dónde. Y en cuanto le brotó del cerebro, rápidamente se llevó una mano a la frente y se la talló frenético, como si sus dedos fueran goma y deseara borrárselo antes de que Draco saliera y lo pudiera leer. Como si la cabeza de Harry fuera una gran pizarra en exposición con todos sus pensamientos escritos en ella.

“Pensamientos de Harry Potter la noche del 14 de febrero del presente año: número uno, estoy hecho una mierda porque Colin me ha dejado y tú no pareces darte cuenta de nada. Número dos, estoy harto de oír los ruidos de tus amantes cuando los traes al piso. Maldita la hora en que compartí apartamento con el soy-el-director-de-la-sinfónica-de-los gemidos. Y para terminar, número tres: de verdad desearía (en serio que sí) haber gemido así aunque fuera UNA SOLA VEZ en mi puta vida. Así como sólo tú logras que cualquiera se derrita en gemidos y jadeos cuando estás entre sus piernas.”

Derrotado, se golpeó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sillón en repetidas ocasiones. “Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!” Sabía que no tenía ningún jodido caso estarse resistiendo.

Perdiendo la batalla por completo, se rindió al pensamiento que inundó su imaginación tan claramente como si lo estuviera mirando en la pantalla del televisor: a él mismo compartiendo el lecho con su amigo y compañero de apartamento. A él mismo, enloquecido de éxtasis y jadeando por el placer que las caricias y besos de Draco provocarían en su cuerpo. A él mismo, en vez del otro tipo, siendo follado por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy en ese preciso lugar y momento.

Harry empezó a respirar con agitación sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente al mismo tiempo que la excitación que sentía se hacía evidente debajo sus pantalones.

—¡Demonios! —masculló mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, sintiéndose algo entre enfurecido y avergonzado. Más furioso con él mismo que con Draco. O que con el maldito gilipollas que se estaba tirando.

¡Maldita costumbre de mierda que tenía el rubio de follarse sus conquistas bajo su mismísima nariz! ¿Por qué demonios no podía ir al apartamento del otro o esperar a que Harry no estuviera en casa?

No era la primera ocasión en que Draco le hacía aquello. Y por supuesto que no sería la última.

Una vez, cuando en medio del desayuno un tímido Harry se había atrevido a comentarle que la situación “le incomodaba un poco”, Draco sólo había sonreído engreídamente y le había sugerido que aprovechara las circunstancias para mejorar su condición física y que cada vez que eso ocurriera, saliera a caminar al parque. Con expresión mustia, Harry escuchó a Draco alardear de que tal vez unas quinientas vueltas a Soho Square serían tiempo suficiente para que él finalizara con el chico en turno. Pero lo que al fin consiguió hacerlo enrojecer de rabia había sido el último comentario del rubio, quien con gesto socarrón se había parado de la mesa y susurrado en el oído de Harry:

—O tal vez te convenga mejor tomar una ducha bien fría.

¡Estúpido, vanidoso y engreído Malfoy! ¿Quién se creía él que era? A Harry le había enfurecido tanto la insinuación de parte de su compañero de que escuchar sus jornadas sexuales lograba excitarlo, que dejó de dirigirle la palabra durante días. Pero al final todo volvió a la normalidad, olvidó el incidente y las cosas entre Draco y él siguieron como siempre.

Aquella vez debió haber sabido que si se sintió tan ofendido había sido precisamente porque Draco no había hecho más que adivinar la verdadera situación. Que aunque Harry no quisiera admitirlo, la realidad era que él se ponía más caliente que un horno de pizzería al escuchar las ardientes sesiones de Draco con el-que-fuera-el-culo-del-momento, que cuando estaba besuqueándose con Colin.

Tan caliente, que la mayoría de las veces salía huyendo del apartamento en busca de Colin, precisamente. Y si Colin no estaba cerca, simplemente se dejaba perder en las brumas del deseo que se despertaba en él e incapaz de contenerse, se hacía justicia por propia mano. En su recámara, en la sala o en el baño. Pero cerca. Cerca de Draco.

Escudándose en decadentes justificaciones, jamás fue capaz de reconocer que algo no marchaba del todo bien en aquella situación. Después de todo, Draco era su compañero de apartamento y, más que eso, su amigo. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, Harry tenía novio. Así que no había excusa posible para sentirse atraído por Draco, y la negación siempre fue un excelente modo de no aceptar los sentimientos que el rubio despertaba en él.

Esa noche, Harry decidió darse por vencido y aceptar un fracaso más. Porque sabía bien que, por más alto que estuviera el volumen del televisor, su mente no iba a dejar de procesar las imágenes de lo que, él suponía, Draco y su compañía estaban haciendo en ese justo momento. Imágenes fuertemente alimentadas por los gemidos y suspiros que se dejaban escuchar a través de la delgada puerta que separaba la recámara de su amigo de la sala.

Con más furia de lo que pretendía, Harry apagó la tele y arrojó el control remoto al sofá conforme se levantaba. Suspiró hondamente mientras se estiraba y utilizaba una mano para reacomodarse su miembro semierecto por encima de los pantalones.

Qué novedad. Negando con la cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo que eso era perfectamente normal, que cualquiera se estimularía al escuchar sonidos de sexo tan cerca… ¿Tan cerca? “Justo a mi lado, maldita sea.”

Tendría que haber sido de piedra para no estimularse al escuchar a una pareja gozar tan ampliamente. “Dios, Dios, ¡DIOS, o quien sea que esté allá arriba! ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme saber qué DEMONIOS les hace para que jadeen de esa manera?”

Claro, con semejantes sonidos cualquiera se estimularía. Cualquiera. Nadie era inmune al dios-del-sexo-Malfoy. Ni siquiera su amigo Harry Potter. El que jamás sería visto por Draco de otro modo que no fuera ése.

Intentando ignorar la amargura que invadía su boca y lo hacía apretar tanto los puños que tenía los nudillos blancos como la cera, se dirigió a la puerta.

Tenía que salir de ahí, pero YA.

Porque no era posible que lo que estuviera sintiendo fueran celos. Envida. Deseo.

No, no podía ser.

El desconsuelo que sentía esa noche _tenía_ que ser causa de su reciente soledad, combinado con la frustración de la certeza de que esa noche no habría cena romántica ni sesión apasionada de sexo. Eso tenía que ser. Eso _debía_ ser.

Porque Draco era sólo su amigo. El único que había estado a su lado en los últimos años. Y eso no cambiaría jamás.

Tuvo ganas de sonreír al pensar que si alguien le hubiese dicho que Draco y él terminarían siendo amigos, nunca lo hubiera creído. Pero el gesto se quedó congelado en su rostro formando un mohín de amargor al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que los dos eran gays, sus personalidades seguían siendo completamente diferentes al igual que antaño.

Dejó que la puerta se azotara detrás de él y salió decidido hacia las escaleras del edificio, ciñéndose su chaqueta conforme bajaba los tres pisos que lo separaban de la salida. Definitivamente el aire frío de aquella noche de febrero tendría que ayudarle a calmar sus ansias y pensamientos desbocados acerca de todo aquello.

Ya en la calle, Harry caminó a paso veloz para entrar en calor, dirigiéndose prestamente hacia el famoso jardín que estaba a un par de cuadras de su edificio. Al llegar ahí, se detuvo sobre el húmedo césped y se sintió el hombre más estúpido de todo Londres. “¿Y ahora qué?”Embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, maldiciendo por haber olvidado ponerse unos guantes en su prisa por salir.

El frío arreciaba a esa hora y las nubes grises que se cernían sobre la ciudad eran clara indicación de una pronta llovizna.

El parque estaba muy solitario, con unas cuantas personas caminando alrededor; un hombre mayor que paseaba a su perro y unas pocas parejas sentadas en los bancos besándose con pasión. Por supuesto, en noches como esa no había mejor manera de entrar en calor que hocicarte con tu novio, ¿o no?

“Maldito día para estar sin pareja.”

Frustrado y helado hasta los huesos, Harry resopló y decidió ir a una de las tantas cafeterías que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. En realidad un café no se le antojaba para nada, pero al menos así podría estar en un lugar con calefacción y se resguardaría del frío sin tener que regresar a su casa. Y pensándolo bien, quizá un chocolate caliente no le vendría del todo mal.

Se encaminó hacia una de las aceras de Frith Street decidiendo que iba a matar a Colin en cuanto lo tuviera a la vista. Claro, en dado caso de que lo volviera a ver de nuevo algún día.

 

* * *

 

 

Como siempre y a pesar del inclemente frío, la calle rebosaba de vida. La multitud de diferentes negocios de la zona, entre los cuales destacaban los pubs, cafeterías y sex shops, eran visitados a toda hora tanto por turistas como por locales. Harry pasó de largo diferentes bares y restaurantes antes de decidirse a entrar al Caffè Nero, pues sabía que ahí servían un delicioso chocolate.

No había mucha gente. Algunas personas de mediana edad, sentadas en las modernas mesitas, bebiendo en tazas humeantes y leyendo diferentes cosas. Intentando, como Harry, mitigar un poco la soledad que suele acometer en los días festivos a las personas que no tienen con quién compartir ni estar.

Harry suspiró y agradeció internamente por la calidez que lo recorrió en cuanto entró al sitio, sintiéndose casi mareado por el fuerte aroma a _espresso_ que dominaba el ambiente y avanzando hacia el mostrador en busca de un chocolate que también lo calentara por dentro.

—¿Potter?

Harry casi deja caer la bebida que acababa de pagar al volverse con rapidez, azorado de que alguien ahí lo llamara por su nombre. La chica de cabello y ojos negros que estaba detrás de él lo miraba con curiosidad y desconcierto.

—Potter —repitió, ahora como una afirmación—. ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta no había sido hecha con verdadero interés. Tanto la mirada como la expresión de la chica indicaban más desagrado que alegría por el fortuito encuentro. Antes de responder, Harry se llevó el vaso de papel a los labios y se quemó al intentar beber el contenido.

—Bien, Pansy. ¿Y tú?

La chica lo miró de hito en hito y sonrió de lado, como si creyera que ese “bien” dicho por Harry no coincidía para nada con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Mejor que nunca, gracias. —Volteó hacia su derecha, fijando la vista en un hombre alto y apuesto que la acompañaba. Ella levantó las cejas y dijo con un mal disimulado orgullo—: Lawrence Craig. Cariño, él es Harry Potter. Un viejo _amigo_ del colegio.

El hombre y Harry se dieron la mano y se saludaron tal y como lo exigen la cortesía y las buenas costumbres. Después de intercambiar un poco de información intrascendental entre ellos, como la profesión del novio y la mierda de clima que tenían ese año, Pansy sugirió que tomaran asiento los tres juntos en una pequeña mesita que recién se había desocupado.

A Harry no le agradó la idea. Después de todo, Parkinson y él jamás habían hablado más de tres palabras en el pasado y en realidad no tenía ningún interés en empezar nada con ella. Pero no encontrando una manera educada de negarse, se vio de pronto sentado entre dos personas que apenas conocía y delante de un chocolate caliente que ya no le apetecía en absoluto.

—Y dime, Potter… ¿Cómo está Draco? —preguntó Pansy por fin, después de varios minutos de charla banal.

Harry la miró a los ojos, sabiendo que eso era lo único que debía haber ocupado la mente de la chica desde que descubrió al compañero de apartamento del que fuera su primer y más encarnizado amor: saber de Draco.

La pregunta provocó que la mente de Harry volara de regreso a su piso y a los gemidos. Un retorcijón en el estómago y sensación de vacío en el vientre.

Sin proponérselo, Harry agachó la mirada y respondió:

—Bien. Como siempre.

—¿Sigue siendo una puta?

El nuevo cuestionamiento de Pansy ocasionó que su novio casi se atragantara con el café y atrajo hacia ella miradas airadas y escandalizadas de más de dos parroquianos cercanos a su lugar. Harry tragó saliva y sintió que la amargura subía por su estómago hasta dejarle en la boca un terrible sabor a hiel.

¿Qué diablos hacía tomando chocolate? Desde ese día, sólo café. Y en casa, por favor.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió entre dientes—. Como siempre.

Pansy arqueó las cejas y lo miró inquisitoriamente, casi desnudándolo con la mirada.

—¿Y tú? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con tu novio el día de San Valentín?

Harry, quien en ese momento estaba dándole vueltas al vaso de chocolate sólo por tener algo que hacer con las manos —chocolate que ahora se arrepentía haber deseado—, casi se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Maldita la hora en que esa bruja resentida se había cruzado en su camino.

—Colin y yo… Decidimos darnos un tiempo. Él recibió una oferta de trabajo que no pudo rechazar, ya sabes, la _Magical Geographic_. ¿Cómo decir que no a eso? Y yo… —se interrumpió, preguntándose qué demonios lo obligaba a contarle a Parkinson detalles de su vida privada.

—Pobre Potter, qué lástima me das —comentó ella arrastrando la voz y haciéndole honor al animal que representaba a la casa a la que había pertenecido en Hogwarts. Su tono sonó tan farsante que hasta su novio giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró arqueando una ceja—. Sin novio y sin amigos, y después de todo lo que hiciste por _nosotros_. Abandonado por Granger y Weasley desde hace tanto y ahora por el don nadie del _sangre-sucia-saca-fotitos._

Sintiendo que perdía los estribos, Harry se puso intempestivamente de pie y se disculpó:

—Lo siento, Pansy. Tengo que irme.

—¿Adónde y por qué con tanta prisa? Creí haber escuchado que no tenías pareja —dijo ella con la voz cargada de veneno y un brillo de diversión en su oscura mirada.

—Pansy… —murmuró Lawrence en tono de advertencia. Seguramente el pobre imbécil creía que la chica se estaba sobrepasando. Harry lo miró sintiendo genuina lástima: o estaba muy enamorado, o no conocía a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson. Por lo menos, no como él. Pansy sencillamente ignoró la amonestación de su novio como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Harry la observó sin poder ocultar su creciente rabia.

—Draco me espera —mintió. Si ella quería hacerlo sentir miserable, entonces él le pagaría con la misma moneda—. Me invitó a salir con él hoy. De hecho, ya me ha estado insistiendo desde hace mucho, y también esa fue una de las razones por las que terminé con Colin.

—¿Draco? ¿Te invitó a salir? —Pansy lo miró de arriba abajo con la mirada llena de desdén. Al final, soltó un resoplido—. Por favor, Potter. Estoy completamente segura que de tanto soñarlo estás confundiendo la realidad con la fantasía. —Endureció su rostro antes de añadir con voz cruel—: Tú no eres su tipo.

—Y nadie mejor que tú para saber a ciencia cierta quiénes no son su tipo, ¿verdad? —respondió Harry, tratando de no dejarse intimidar. Pero el dolor que sintió ante la verdad dicha por Pansy lo asustó. Se alejó de la mesa rumbo a la puerta de salida, sin volver a mirar a la chica a los ojos—. Tanto gusto, Craig. Feliz día de San Valentín a los dos.

Tiró el vaso con su contenido casi intacto en el cesto que estaba colocado junto a la puerta y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. Iba tan furioso que ni siquiera reparó en la ligera y gélida llovizna que había empezado a caer sobre la ciudad.

No estaba seguro del motivo de su molestia. En realidad, dudaba que se debiera a los comentarios de Parkinson acerca del abandono de sus amigos o de Colin. Generalmente, eso no lo deprimía tanto.

El golpe bajo había sido otro. “Tú no eres su tipo.”

Arrugó el entrecejo y encorvó la postura al clavar la mirada en cada paso que daba. Era verdad, lo sabía. “No, no soy su tipo. Y nunca lo seré.”

A Draco le gustaban guapos. Con magnífico cuerpo, con el trasero perfecto y respingado. Chicos alegres, fiesteros, que supieran bailar. Que partieran plaza en los clubes, que llamaran la atención a su paso. Pero sobre todo, guapos. Y Harry sabía que él no era nada de eso.

Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, se preguntó por enésima vez qué se sentiría ser la presa de Draco cuando éste andaba en plan de caza. Deseó saber cuán emocionante sería ser el motivo de admiración de sus ojos grises, en esas noches en las que se devoraba al chico-objetivo-de-la-noche con la mirada antes de hacerlo textualmente con la boca.

¿Y por qué le dolía tanto ser consciente de que nunca lo sabría?

No quiso ahondar más en ello. Ya tenía bastantes problemas, de veras que sí, para todavía permitir que las palabras de esa inoportuna serpiente lo hicieran perder la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Pero de repente la realidad de su vida le ardía como si la ex Slytherin hubiera echado sal a una herida fresca. Así tal cual le dolía.

Le dolía. Algo le punzaba en el alma; y como si fuera su única tabla de salvación, Harry se aferró al piadoso pensamiento de que era por Colin por quien se sentía así. Después de todo, Colin había sido su primer y único amante hasta ese día. Él era quien lo había rescatado de la soledad en la que se encontró cuando venció a Voldemort y sus amigos se alejaron; cuando el mundo mágico dejó de rendirle tributo y agradecimiento, y pasó a ser un mago más: sin trabajo, casi sin dinero, sin rumbo fijo y, lo peor, solitario.

Habían transcurrido más de tres años desde aquel día en que Colin había llegado a buscarlo adonde fuera su anterior lugar de residencia, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry recordó que al principio se había sentido un tanto fastidiado, casi escondiéndose y negándose a salir cuando el joven iba a visitarlo. El que fuera su admirador en la escuela lo sacó casi a rastras de la tumba en la que el mismo Harry se había sepultado, devolviéndole la alegría por la vida y la confianza en sí mismo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, el conocimiento de que era adorado y querido por alguien más y no sólo por ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Y Harry se había conformado con eso. Creyó que era lo que se merecía y trató de ser feliz. ¿Realmente había amado a Colin? Lo dudaba. Cuando el chico se lo preguntaba, Harry prestamente cambiaba el tema. Porque estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta era un no.

Sin dejar de recordar al que apenas hacía un par de días había dejado de ser su novio, Harry se encaminó hacia su apartamento. La gente que se cruzaba en su camino lo miraba extrañada, aunque él no se daba cuenta de ello. Había olvidado que su poderosa magia a veces se mandaba sola. De hecho, tenía que cuidarla constantemente para evitar ser descubierto por los muggles haciendo algo sorprendente sin proponérselo.

La lluvia se le resbalaba por los costados del cabello y de las ropas sin impregnarlas ni humedecerlas en lo más mínimo. Se le deslizaba con suavidad, acariciando su piel y su pelo negro sin mojarlos, de la misma manera en que el agua es repelida por las plumas de un ave. Como si Harry hubiese transformado su piel y sus ropas en el plumaje de un cisne… ave hermosa y excepcional que cree que no es más que un patito feo.

* * *

 

Lo escuchó pelearse con sus llaves y, sólo por fastidiar, esperó a que introdujera la correcta en la cerradura para adelantarse y abrirle la puerta. Adoraba la cara que ponía cuando lo hacía, un gesto de sorpresa y molestia al descubrir que su trabajo de buscar la llave había sido completamente en vano.

Aunque podría ser que su desconcierto se debiera a que él y su amigo aún estaban en el apartamento en vez de haberse marchado ya a bailar, como tal vez Harry lo había supuesto.

Harry se quedó con la mano levantada y la llave apuntando a una cerradura que ya no estaba, sólo mirándolo a la cara. Con esos ojos verdes tan abiertos. Tan transparentes. Tanto, que a veces Draco creía que no se necesitaría de legeremancia para poder leer a través de ellos. Tragó saliva al tiempo que entrecerraba los suyos.

Estúpido cabrón de ojos verdes, ¿sabía en realidad lo bonitos que eran? Claro que Draco nunca se lo confesaría. Primero se dejaría arrancar un brazo y la mitad del otro. Y quizá ni aún así.

Se fijó en la manera en que arqueaba sus gruesas cejas y en su silencio. Gestos que le dieron un aire de fragilidad que era extraño. Desconocido. ¿Es que acaso el Héroe se sentía indefenso? ¿El Vencedor del Señor Oscuro tenía miedo?

Draco le sonrió presuntuoso, sabiendo que si Harry estaba en la calle era porque no había soportado los gemidos del chico al que Draco se había estado tirando. Y quien por cierto había insistido en entrar al baño a lavarse un poco antes de ir al club. Pero Harry no le correspondió la sonrisa, sólo se quedó ahí, clavado en el pasillo, mirándole también a los ojos.

Por unos segundos que no fueron nada pero al mismo tiempo fueron toda la eternidad, esa mirada de jade fundido se le metió directo hasta el alma, incendiándolo todo a su paso: pensamientos coherentes, sensaciones reprimidas y negación persistente. Todo se carbonizó de la misma manera en la que un bosque arde tras el paso de la lava del volcán que acaba de hacer erupción.

Y entonces, Draco reaccionó como solía hacerlo siempre que la situación se estaba poniendo demasiado seria: eludiendo lo importante, bromeando lo intrascendente.

Suspiró y, haciendo una dramática reverencia, se retiró del dintel de la puerta para permitirle entrar.

—Adelante, bella damisela. Bienvenida de nuevo a su humilde castillo —le dijo en tono jocoso—. Yo os juro que el prisionero que lo no le dejaba dormir con sus lamentos, ya ha sido ejecutado y de la peor manera. Trágicamente e_mpalado, _me temo.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló Harry al pasar. Odiaba cuando Draco lo trataba como si fuera una chica. Y como Draco sabía que Harry lo detestaba, obviamente lo hacía todo el tiempo.

—Vaya, ¿no me digas que estás en tus días? ¿O será que el frío te ha provocado que el cutis se te reseque?

Harry se giró para encararlo, poniendo cara de circunstancias que a leguas decía: “No me jodas más, que esta noche _de veras no _te lo soporto”.

El cerebro de Draco trabajó con agilidad y no tardó ni medio segundo en adivinar.

El puto de Peter Parker.

Harry arrojó las llaves con violencia sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta, provocando que Draco frunciera el ceño y apretara los labios. Pero no le dijo nada. Ya estaba más que cansado de pedirle que las colocara en el portallaves que colgaba en una pared de la cocina.

Suspirando, le echó una mirada al desorden que Harry solía tener en esa mesa y que a Draco exasperaba en demasía. Cuentas pagadas y por pagar. Papeles arrugados y servilletas usadas —Draco casi podía vomitar— que se sacaba de los bolsillos del pantalón al llegar a casa. A veces, también ahí solía dejar sus gafas.

Aunque últimamente se cuidaba mucho de llevarlas puestas hasta que tenía que irse a dormir, y entonces las dejaba en su mesita de noche. Y todo gracias a que Draco una vez, harto de verlas siempre en esa mesita, se las había hechizado para que Harry pudiera ver a través de ellas a la gente desnuda a su paso. Como no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo en la calle y fue demasiado tarde para sacar su propia varita y romper el encantamiento, Harry tuvo que hacer su viaje en el subterráneo tratando de no ver a nadie y permanentemente sonrojado.

Y ésa era otra de las manías de Harry que Draco tampoco entendía: la de viajar en ese incómodo y abarrotado sistema muggle de trenes. Teniendo chimenea y pudiendo aparecerse en su trabajo del Ministerio, no le veía sentido alguno a hacerlo.

Pero volviendo al tema de la mesita… Quizá ya era tiempo de lanzarle también algún hechizo a sus llaves.

Suspirando, Draco regresó los ojos a su compañero de apartamento. Harry miraba fijamente hacia el baño de visitas, consciente de que el chico que Draco había llevado estaba detrás de la puerta. Parecía contrariado y tenía la mandíbula tensa, provocando que Draco sintiera por él algo muy parecido a la compasión. Sentimiento que rápidamente desechó.

Harry hizo un amago de movimiento con rumbo a su habitación, tal vez con la intención de encerrarse ahí hasta que Draco y su compañía se hubiesen ido. La voz de Draco, arrastrada y llena de sarcasmo, lo detuvo en seco antes de poner un pie dentro de su recámara.

—Así que… ¿No hay salidas románticas para ti el día de San Valentín?

Harry no se giró. Draco notó la forma en que sus hombros se levantaban y, medio segundo después, se relajaban. Un sentimiento de triunfo lo recorrió al pensar: “Hasta lo hago suspirar”. La sensación de victoria no le duró nada al recordar que Harry no suspiraba precisamente por él, sino por…

—No —respondió Harry.

—¿Y dónde está metido tu Peter Parker? —preguntó Draco refiriéndose a Colin y sin ocultar el sentimiento de desagrado que le inspiraba ese mago—. ¿Por fin le dieron una beca para irse a estudiar fotografía? Con el poco talento que tiene, apuesto a que apenas lograría conseguir una para irse a Hawai con Lily y Snitch.

Intentando ocultar una sonrisa, Harry se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Hawai? ¿Lily y _Snitch_? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Del par de raritos que salen en la película animada que vimos hace unas semanas. —Ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry, Draco continuó explicando—: ¿No lo recuerdas? Una niña medio tocada que se la pasaba tomando fotos y que tenía un monstruo azul, el cual decía que era su perro pero que en realidad era un extraterrestre que…

Era obvio que Harry no pudo evitar la carcajada que brotó de su garganta y le mejoró enormemente el semblante.

—¡Se llaman _Lilo y Stitch_! ¡Dioses! Sin duda alguna tendré que ser más selectivo con las películas que traigo a casa.

Draco jamás lo reconocería, pero la verdad era que la sonrisa de franca incredulidad que se quedó en la cara de su amigo lo reconfortó mucho más que el orgasmo que había experimentado un momento antes al follarse al otro fulano. Y antes de que su mente pudiera tener la oportunidad de analizar eso con mucho detalle, continuó hablando:

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme sin mis DVDs favoritos! Por cierto, ¿sabías que ya va a salir la nueva película del memo que se parece a tu noviecito? Vi los anuncios en el televisor. —Arqueó una ceja mientras sus ojos relampaguearon esperanzados, como un niño pequeño que pide un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado—. Creo que esta vez podríamos arriesgarnos un poco más y en vez de esperar a que salga en DVD, podemos ir a verla a cualquiera de esos lugares donde me contaste que las ponían en un televisor gigante.

Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Ir al cine? ¿Contigo? —Se rió de nuevo—. ¡Tendría que ponerte un bozal y una correa primero! Si aquí en casa no puedo controlarte de lo mucho que te alteras… no voy a ir a pasar vergüenza a un lugar lleno de muggles. Todos nos mirarían raro cuando te pusieras a aplaudir y a lanzar hurras.

Si existía algo del extraño mundo muggle por lo que Draco se había permitido ser seducido y en el que mostraba todas sus emociones como si estuviese al desnudo, había sido en aquello en lo que los muggles parecían ejercer su propia magia: la cinematografía.

Draco todavía recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior cuando Harry había llevado al apartamento dos aparatos y una pequeña caja con un disco delgado. Conectó las máquinas entre sí y a la corriente eléctrica; introdujo el disquito en una de ellas, y… ¡aleluya! A partir de entonces, conseguir que Draco se quedase quieto sin gritar, enojarse o vitorear mientras duraba la película, era completamente imposible.

Ver películas se volvió casi como un ritual entre ellos. Una de las pocas actividades que hacían juntos, pues normalmente Draco prefería los clubes y Harry prefería a Colin.

Pero las noches en las que no había Colin, había un DVD nuevo para ver. “¿Sabes?”, había comentado Draco el día que vieron _Spiderman. _“Tu novio se parece al tipo del disfraz de araña. Pero cuando no lo trae puesto, quiero decir.” Hizo una imitación de Colin tomando fotografías y Harry tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para no reír. _“Oh, Harry, eres tan bello… ¿puedo tomarte una foto? Oh, Harry, ¡mira! El puto de Malfoy está follando en el otro cuarto… ¿le tomamos una foto? Oh, Harry ¡descubrí que tengo el culo tan pálido como Myrtle la Llorona! ¿Me tomo una foto?”_

Por cierto que Harry jamás se había quejado de que Draco llamara a Colin _Peter Parker,_ ni se atrevió a preguntarle cómo sabía de qué color era su trasero. Y por mucho que Draco renegara de que podría estar ligando en vez de perder su tiempo en las tonterías que inventaban los muggles, la gran mayoría de las veces se sentaba disimuladamente a su lado y disfrutaba como niño pequeño de lo que fuera que Harry llevase a casa para ver. Pero eso sí, jamás habían ido al cine a pesar de que había varios muy cerca de su apartamento.

—¿Y si te permito que primero me hagas un _silencius_? —susurró Draco torciendo la boca en lo que trató fuera una sonrisa provocativa. Podría apostar la mitad de la fortuna de los Malfoy (si es que algún día era suya, claro) a que Harry sucumbiría. Siempre lo hacía.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. El moreno volteó la cabeza para fijar la mirada a cualquier otro lado que no fuera Draco. Éste alcanzó a escuchar que Harry murmuraba entre dientes: “Sí, claro. Un _silencius_ es justamente lo que necesito.”

—¿Dónde demonios está Creevey? —preguntó Draco sin tapujos y endureciendo la voz de nuevo. Era suficiente consideración, ya habían sido demasiados rodeos.

Harry giró la cabeza tan rápido que Draco se sorprendió de que no se desnucara. Abrió la boca unos segundos sin decir nada, pero como si creyera que no tenía caso negarlo, dijo al fin:

—Se ha ido.

Draco supo lo que ese “Se ha ido” significaba. No era el “Se ha ido a Madrid a una convención de periodistas” o el “Se ha ido a cubrir la visita del Primer Ministro a la zona de guerra”. No. Era un “Se ha ido para siempre. Me ha dejado. Hemos terminado”.

—Potter… —comenzó—. Créeme que el imbécil no te pudo dar un mejor regalo.

Harry lo miró de nuevo con ojos incrédulos. Con ese gesto de “¿Y dices ser mi mejor amigo?” torciendo las cejas y apretando los labios. Draco tuvo tantas ganas de abrazarlo que quiso abofetearlo.

—Pues es la verdad —continuó—. Yo siempre te lo he dicho, te mereces algo mucho mejor que ese fotógrafo de cuarta.

Y no era que Draco despreciara a Colin por su trabajo de pseudoperiodista lameculos en _El Profeta. _Ni tampoco porque parecía controlar a Harry con hilos invisibles, chantajeándolo con el cuento de que había sido él quien lo sacó del agujero de mierda en el que había caído cuando todos lo abandonaron. ¡Maldición, ni siquiera lo repudiaba por ser un _sangre sucia_!

No. Era algo más, _algo_ que Draco no podía definir pero que era muy real. La sensación de que Harry era mucho hombre para ese tonto poca cosa. Harry era mucho más atractivo, mucho más sensible y buena persona. Y las veces que Draco no pudo evitar decírselo —casi a gritos y jalándose los pelos— había parecido como si Harry no lo entendiera. Era el chico más fantástico del mundo y no se enteraba. Uno de los mejores magos reconocido mundialmente y no le importaba. Draco no podía dar crédito. Pero al mismo tiempo, pensaba que quizá era por eso que Harry resultaba aún más encantador de lo que ya era.

Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a explicarle a Draco, como si pensara que era importante hacerlo:

—Tuvo una… oportunidad. Un trabajo nuevo. Su base será Washington, pero de ahí lo van a mandar por el mundo entero. Me dijo que necesitaba un… tiempo. Que quizá… ambos lo necesitábamos. Eso y salir con otras personas.

Draco soltó un resoplido que provocó que Harry levantara la vista.

—Me cuesta creerlo, pero parece que Creevey por fin ha conectado el cerebro con la lengua. —Dio un paso hacia Harry y le picoteó el pecho con el dedo índice mientras le decía mirándolo al los ojos—. _Salir con otras personas_. Ése es el punto, Potter, y es justamente lo que tú necesitas. Darte cuenta de que Creevey es un estúpido y de que tú eres… —Se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle a su mejor amigo que era un bizcocho con piernas y que si él llegara a encontrárselo en un club, se lo devoraría entero y sin reservas.

—¿Yo soy qué, Draco? —preguntó Harry en tono desafiante, retándolo—. ¿Un fracasado, feo y tonto cuatro ojos? ¿Un perdedor que en toda su vida no ha conseguido más que un solo novio?

Draco abrió la boca con incredulidad. ¡Harry no podía estar hablando en serio! No era posible que realmente tuviera ese concepto de él mismo.

—¡Si ha sido así es porque tú lo has querido, Potter! Yo siempre te he dicho que tener pareja y ser fiel es una mierda. ¡Mírame a mí y entiéndelo! Salgo cuando quiero, adonde quiero y follo con quien quiero. Sin ataduras, sin complejos… Pero, sobre todas las cosas: ¡sin enamorarme! Eso sólo te garantizará sufrimiento.

Harry bajó un poco la cabeza en un gesto derrotado, pero no le despegó los ojos a Draco.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos la suerte de ser _Draco Malfoy,_ ¿verdad? Me alegro de que tomes la vida de esa manera y te diviertas, pero yo… —Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo estaba mirando hacia un lado—. Yo busco algo más.

Draco entrecerró los ojos sin saber qué más decir. El dolor de Harry era casi palpable y se le escurría por cada poro, de modo que el rubio creía que podía acercarse y limpiárselo con un pañuelo. Si antes había odiado a Creevey por pensar que no se merecía a Harry, ahora sí podía decirse que estaba en el primer lugar de su lista de “gente a quien enviarle un _cruciatus_ para Navidad”.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que el estúpido deseara salir con otros teniendo al mismísimo Harry como pareja? Porque si él, que era el gay más promiscuo de la zona, pudiera poseer la oportunidad de tener a su lado a alguien como Harry…

El tipo con el que había estado follando y con quien tenía intención de ir a bailar, salió del baño en ese preciso momento interrumpiendo la línea de su pensamiento. Era un mulato delicioso, con el culo tan respingado que se necesitaba equipo de montañismo para poder montarse en él. Por un momento Draco casi se había olvidado de que el fulano estaba ahí. Harry también lo miró, y Draco observó que su semblante se ensombrecía aún más. “Mierda”,pensó.

El mulato saludó a Harry con una sonrisa medio perversa. Al parecer, Draco no era el único que creía que Harry estaba como para comérselo en la cena y chuparse hasta los dedos, y eso le dio una idea.

—Ven a bailar con nosotros, Potter —le dijo, sonriendo con malicia y arqueando una ceja—. Hoy vamos al Heaven. Y, ¿sabes?No hay nada como una buena noche de copas y descontrol para olvidar hasta cómo te llamas.

Al amigo de Draco, de quien efectivamente no recordaba ni su nombre, le brillaron los ojos. En cambio, Harry negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras daba un paso atrás.

—No, gracias. Ya sabes que yo no bailo.

—Como quieras —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú sabes lo que haces con tu vida, pero yo insisto en que en vez de quedarte a lamentar la pérdida del gilipollas inútil, la verdad es que deberías estar celebrando.

Se adelantó a tomar sus llaves y su cartera. El otro chico caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Adiós —se despidió de Harry. Éste sólo hizo un ademán con una mano y se dirigió a la cocina.

 

 

I want you, by [isobelhawk](http://isobelhawk.deviantart.com/art/I-want-to-you-89742583)

Draco no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que su espalda desapareció al otro lado de la pared. Hasta por detrás se le miraba tan derrotado que daba verdadera pena. Draco se quedó plantado mirando hacia la nada, con el otro chico esperando ansioso en el pasillo y su mejor amigo deprimido y al punto del suicidio en la cocina.

—¡Mierda! —soltó mientras se golpeaba la frente con una mano—. Sé que mañana voy a odiarme por lo que voy a hacer.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry se quedó plantado junto al refrigerador en espera del sonido de la puerta cerrándose para así saber que Draco y su ligue se habían ido ya. Cuando al fin escuchó el golpe y las voces se alejaron, suspiró. Por un momento había temido seriamente que Draco lo arrastrara al club… no dudaba que fuera capaz de hechizarlo delante del muggle con tal de lograrlo.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. Quizá si se ponía lo bastante ebrio caería dormido como un tronco y lograría no escuchar de nuevo a Draco con su compañía cuando regresaran al apartamento a seguir con su sesión de sexo. Quizá.

Abrió la botella, se encaminó a la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Observó el televisor por un momento, dudando en encenderlo. En realidad no le apetecía para nada.

Como solía suceder en los días en los que se sentía menos que una mierda y en los que la autocompasión estaba por todo lo alto, Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo solo que se encontraba y lo mucho que echaba de menos a Ron. Y a veces, hasta a Hermione también. Era increíble que ahora la única persona con la que más podía contar, fuera Draco Malfoy. Suspiró hondamente y le tomó un gran trago a la cerveza, sin dejar de pensar en la manera en que Draco se había convertido en más que su amigo, en _el único _amigo que tenía cerca.

La guerra había terminado de un modo tan rápido que sorprendió a más de uno. Pero no por haber sido breve dejó de ser terriblemente sangrienta. Fue por eso que Harry y sus amigos, así como toda la Orden del Fénix en conjunto, habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo a la hora de localizar y exterminar los horrocruxes, empeñados en hacerlo cuanto antes. No había sido nada fácil y Harry estaba más que consciente de que sin la inteligencia de Hermione y la valentía de Ron, jamás lo habría conseguido solo.

Cuando la guerra finalizó, lamentablemente con cientos de civiles que contar entre las víctimas, Hermione les comunicó a sus dos amigos que se marchaba a vivir a Francia. Sus padres se habían mudado a París al comienzo de la guerra, huyendo de la cacería de muggles que se había desatado en Inglaterra. Así, Harry vio con infinita tristeza cómo su mejor amiga se iba para siempre de su patria. Pero por supuesto que no podía culparla por querer reunirse al fin con su familia.

Ron no se lo tomó mejor. Su frustración y tristeza fueron tantas que, irremediablemente al transcurrir un par de meses, tomó la decisión. Se iría a París a buscar a la castaña. Cuando se lo comunicó a Harry, a éste no le extrañó. En realidad, ya se estaba empezando a preguntar cuánto tiempo más soportaría el pelirrojo sin salir corriendo a declararle su amor a Hermione.

Ron no cabía de felicidad cuando obtuvo un empleo en la capital francesa como corresponsal de la sección deportiva de _El Quisquilloso, _pues así podría mudarse sin preocuparse más que por aprender el idioma.Harry pensó que nunca lo había visto tan feliz: a partir de ese momento Ron podría hacer lo que siempre le había apasionado —hablar de quidditch hasta por los codos—, le pagarían por ello y, por si fuera poco, viviría en la misma ciudad que Hermione.

El sueldo no era mucho, pero para empezar eso le bastó. Después de todo, a nadie le iba muy bien al término de la guerra, y los salarios (si es que se podía conseguir trabajo) eran más bien modestos. De hecho, ni siquiera el vencedor del Señor Oscuro pudo obtener lo que siempre había deseado.

Después de que Ron se fuera, Harry se había pasado varios meses en estado de letargo. Sorprendido de que todo hubiese acabado ya, de que al final él hubiera sido el asesino, de que no hubiera muerto y, sobre todo, sorprendido del abandono —involuntario— de sus amigos. Muy en el fondo comprendía que tanto Hermione como Ron habían hecho lo indecible por él y merecían alejarse de todo y vivir sus vidas, pero no por comprenderlo dejaba de doler.

Y fue en aquel momento cuando Colin hizo bendito acto de aparición, salvándolo de él mismo y del vacío en que se había convertido su existencia. Posteriormente —después de no haberlo visto por años— también Draco irrumpió en el panorama, trastornándolo todo a su paso como era su sana costumbre. Ambos, Draco y Colin, se convirtieron entonces en el universo de Harry: Colin era su amante y Draco, su mejor amigo. Y en ese momento más que nunca, Harry aún se preguntaba qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si aquello hubiese ocurrido al revés, si Colin sólo hubiese sido sólo su amigo y Draco su…

Casi brincó en el sofá y estuvo a punto de derramar la cerveza en el costoso mueble de Draco cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, sobresaltándolo. Harry giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver a Draco entrar con sonrisa de niño travieso. Por un momento esperó que su acompañante entrara tras él, pero con grato asombro se dio cuenta de que no venía nadie más. Sólo era Draco.

—¿Olvidaste los condones? —bromeó sin dejar de notar que Draco llevaba una mano detrás de la espalda como si escondiera algo—. Creí que en los clubes siempre había máquinas expendedoras…

—En la vida hay cosas mucho más importantes que ir a un club o follarse a alguien, Potter —respondió Draco fingiendo gran seriedad. Ante la cara de extrañeza de Harry, completó con una enorme sonrisa—: Me sorprende que seas tan frívolo y superficial. —Harry se quedó boquiabierto, preguntándose si ya se habría quedado dormido y estaría soñando, cuando Draco notó la cerveza que tenía en la mano—. ¡Ah, cerveza! Qué bien, ya te estás preparando. Pero me temo que te olvidaste de las palomitas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pudo preguntar Harry cuando al fin su boca logró articular algo.

—Por favor, Potter. Tú mismo me enseñaste que no hay buena película sin un tazón de palomitas calientes y con mucha mantequilla. —Sin decir más, Draco entró a la cocina a rebuscar por la alacena. Sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry lo escuchó conjurar un hechizo y, de inmediato, el aroma dulzón de las palomitas invadió todo el lugar. Atónito y mirando hacia la cocina, Harry oyó a Draco remover platos y botellas mientras tatareaba alegremente—: _Tiene los ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche…_

—¡DRACO! —gritó Harry y enterró la cara entre los cojines del sofá—. Por favor, otra vez no…

Draco lo ignoró y continuó cantando:

—_Y el pelo negro como pizarra cuando anochece…_

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Harry se preguntó de nuevo (e inútilmente, por supuesto) cómo demonios había hecho Draco para aprenderse de memoria aquel infame poema que Ginny Weasley le había dedicado el día de San Valentín de su segundo año en Hogwarts.

_—Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso... el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Como si fuera un ritual de aniversario, Draco tenía la molesta costumbre de recitárselo a Harry todos los días de San Valentín que habían pasado juntos desde que eran amigos. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un extraño y reconfortante calorcillo en el pecho, pues internamente y a pesar de que no lo reconocería ni estando bajo tortura, le reanimaba que ese año no hubiera sido la excepción.

Cuando Draco salió de la cocina con un enorme recipiente lleno de palomitas, un par de cervezas y una bolsita con el logo de Corniche (la pequeña tienda de alquiler de películas), Harry pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy con él en casa la noche de un viernes? ¿Por qué se conformaba con ver filmes cuando podía estar en un club bailando o follando con el culo que él quisiera? Algo andaba _definitivamente _mal.

Draco se sentó a su lado y le colocó el platón de palomitas encima del regazo. Con una enorme sonrisa autosuficiente, le mostró muy orgulloso los tres DVDs que traía consigo. Harry hizo muecas.

—¿_Indiana Jones? _¿Otra vez? Pero si las hemos visto como en mil ocasiones…

Harry no iba a admitir que esas películas también le fascinaban a él. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba era la manera en que Draco disfrutaba de ellas. Harrison Ford era el ídolo del rubio y éste siempre divertía a Harry con su imitación de las sonrisas torcidas que el actor hacía y el modo en que blandía su látigo.

Antes de responder, Draco le cerró un ojo de manera tan coqueta que Harry sintió un jalón en el estómago.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Que te trajera un galón de helado de chocolate como hacen las chicas? —Se estiró para colocar uno de los discos en el aparato reproductor y tomó el control remoto. Sin mirar a Harry a los ojos, completó—: Así es como los gays ahogamos nuestras penas: con cerveza, palomitas y películas de un galán apetecible.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente mientras observaba a Draco, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir. Podía ser que Draco nunca lo reconociera, pero la verdad era que tenía un corazón de oro escondido muy bien bajo una gran capa de arrogancia y desfachatez. Harry se permitió perderse durante un momento mientras lo observaba tomar un puñado de palomitas y llevárselo a la boca sin tirar ni una sola. Sus ojos recorrieron la línea de sus mandíbulas mientras masticaba y casi se relamió cuando lo vio humedecerse con la lengua sus labios delgados sin perder un ápice de elegancia.

De improvisto, Draco giró la cabeza hacia él y Harry abrió mucho los ojos al saberse sorprendido observándolo como un bobo. Por el súbito calor que sintió en el rostro no le cupo duda de que se estaba sonrojando. Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Harry creyó que era justo y necesario decir algo: un agradecimiento, una disculpa… no tenía ni una puta idea.

—Draco, yo…

Draco meneó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de asco.

—No, no. No te pongas sentimental, por favor, que me dan náuseas. Esto no significa nada, no quiero que te emociones —dijo mientras abría su propia botella de cerveza y le daba un largo trago. Puso cara de aburrimiento mientras terminaba de decirle—: Además, el tipo que me tiré no valía tanto como para repetir con él, así que no te otorgues todo el crédito. Y no tenía ganas de ir a bailar a un club lleno de globos y corazoncitos… siempre he creído que el día de San Valentín sólo es una mierda de mercadotecnia.

Y terminando su explicación, se volteó de nuevo hacia el televisor para poner total atención en _Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida_, listo para gozar como sólo él sabía hacerlo de una película cuyos diálogos se había aprendido de memoria mucho tiempo atrás.

—Aparte de todo —agregó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y tomando otra generosa porción de palomitas—, me encanta este tipo. Creo que tengo cierta debilidad por los héroes de ojos verdes y gafas.

El corazón de Harry dio tres volteretas mortales dentro de su pecho. Estremeciéndose y no precisamente de frío, Harry giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Draco para comprobar si lo que había dicho era en serio. Pero Draco no le correspondió la mirada, sino que siguió viendo la película sin inmutarse y sin que ningún gesto en su rostro delatara si aquello había sido una broma.

Pero broma o no, Harry sintió fuego en el estómago y el bajo vientre. Llamas incendiarias. Una sensación ardiente que le subió hasta la cara y le puso las orejas rojas mientras intentaba dejar de pensar y deseaba poder concentrarse en _Indiana Jones _y no en la excitante cercanía del cuerpo de Draco.

Y sonrió otra vez, sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir con su amigo que Harrison Ford en realidad tenía los ojos de un precioso color avellana, que bajo cierta luz daban la impresión de ser de color verde. Y que el personaje usaba los anteojos solamente cuando impartía sus clases y no cuando se las daba de héroe aventurero.

Suspirando, Harry se acomodó sus propias gafas y se inclinó hacia un lado hasta apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de Draco. El rubio pareció tensarse un poco ante el inusual acercamiento, pero no dijo nada ni se quejó.

—Gracias —susurró Harry sin poder contenerse, sintiéndose excepcionalmente conmovido.

Draco fingió no escucharlo y por lo mismo no le respondió, aunque Harry podía jurar que curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa apenas visible. Y en ese momento y lugar, Harry se sintió como hacía mucho no se percibía: poderoso, guapo e invencible. Perfectamente capaz de enfrentar hordas de serpientes furiosas y salir ileso de cualquier cosa. Indiana Jones contra una enorme roca.

 


	2. Regla 1

**Regla 2**

Nunca debes tomarle cariño a nada ni a nadie. Métete en la cabeza que en este mundo sólo te tienes a ti y a nadie más que a ti. Ah, y jamás le presentes ningún amigo a tu madre.

**Excepción:**

La única excepción a esta regla es que en caso de excepción, nadie debe enterarse.

**\--oOo--**

 

Odiaba ese lugar. Merlín bendito, sí que lo odiaba. Tanto, que en cuanto se apareció en él se sintió casi físicamente aplastado por el aroma característico a pergamino que solía imperar en las grandes oficinas y la presencia de tantos magos y brujas haciéndose los tontos mientras decían estar trabajando en pro del mundo mágico.

Pocas veces había estado ahí y en realidad se podía decir que sus primeras visitas habían sido hasta cierto punto agradables. Cuando era adolescente y acompañaba a su padre a entrevistarse con importantes personajes que los trataban con enorme respeto y deferencia, incluido el mismísimo ministro en persona; ya desde ese entonces detestaba el recinto. La absoluta hipocresía e interés evidente de aquellas personas lo hastiaban hasta enfermarlo.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Aunque Lucius había salido libre de Azkaban al cumplir su condena, el prestigio de la familia se había ido irremediablemente por el caño. Las visitas privilegiadas al Ministerio eran cosas del pasado.

Por si fuera poco, estaban los recuerdos de la última vez que se había encontrado dentro de ese edificio: encadenado de pies y manos, con un auror vigilándolo a cada costado; soportando un juicio en presencia del Wizengamot, de periodistas y de entrometidos, todos ellos hambrientos del anhelado espectáculo donde condenarían al único hijo de Lucius Malfoy a prisión. Pero para desilusión de muchos (o de casi todos, creía Draco), había sido absuelto. No había más cargo en su contra que el intento de asesinar a Dumbledore durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, pues después de aquello no había vuelto a participar en ninguna misión de los Mortífagos. Snape se había encargado muy bien de eso.

Para enorme sorpresa de Draco, en aquel juicio Harry Potter había testificado a su favor. Draco casi se muere de la impresión cuando escuchó a _El_ _Elegido_ informar que había sido espectador de lo acontecido en la torre; y al oírlo narrar fielmente lo sucedido, no le cupo duda de que decía la verdad. Eso, sumado al testimonio de Snape donde éste aseguraba que Draco había actuado bajo coacción y que aún no portaba la marca, fueron pruebas suficientes para dejarlo en libertad.

Incapaz de agradecerle a Potter, Draco había salido al mundo recién liberado de Voldemort sin mirarlo a la cara ni una sola vez; incrédulo porque por fin podría volver a la Mansión Malfoy al lado de su madre y vivir en paz después de haber pensado que nada volvería a ser igual. Pero jamás olvidó lo que su rival hizo por él. Harry Potter lo había salvado ese día y lo volvió a hacer tiempo después. Y aquella segunda vez había sido cuando Draco no había podido evitar caer en las redes del encanto del moreno, aunque había tenido que conformarse con su amistad pues el noviazgo que Potter ya sostenía con el estúpido de Creevey había dejado a Draco sin oportunidad de otro tipo de acercamiento.

Después de suspirar y componiendo el rostro para no demostrar la repugnancia que sentía, Draco salió de una de las tantas cabinas utilizadas para aparecerse que estaban en un pasillo del octavo piso del Ministerio. Se reacomodó la impecable camisa y recorrió el atrio dando pasos largos y firmes con dirección a los elevadores; sabía que Harry trabajaba en el tercer piso a pesar de que jamás lo había visitado en su oficina antes de esa tarde. Y no lo habría hecho nunca si su madre no le hubiese dejado otra alternativa.

Franqueó la recepción con aire digno y sofisticado, ignorando la mirada asombrada de la bruja de mediana edad que estaba tras el escritorio. Llegó ante el mago de seguridad y tuvo que entregar su varita para poder ingresar. Por lo regular se permitía a los visitantes conservar la varita después de la revisión, pero el caso de Draco era diferente. Ex convicto por tentativa de asesinato. Hijo de un Mortífago. Estigmas que lo acompañarían y segregarían por siempre, sin contar que para muchos no era más que un indeseable maricón.

Ni siquiera miró al oficial a los ojos cuando éste le entregó el pedazo de pergamino con el cual podría recoger su varita al salir. Aun sin verlo podía adivinar el desprecio que manifestaba hacia él y que no era provocado solamente por tratarse de un antiguo reo.

En el elevador se topó con un par de magos casi ancianos que charlaban animadamente entre sí y con una bruja muy bonita y de aspecto delicado. Los hombres cesaron su cháchara en cuanto Draco entró, frunciendo el ceño y alejándose notoriamente de él lo más que el reducido espacio les permitió. Draco respiró profundamente y elevó el mentón. Jamás se había avergonzado de su condición de homosexual y no iba a empezar en ese momento. Al diablo todos aquellos magos prejuiciosos y de mentes estrechas, si tanto les molestaba su presencia entonces que usaran las escaleras.

En cambio, la chica lo miró con otro tipo de interés. Draco la observó de reojo, suponiendo que tal vez ella ignoraba que era gay… O quizá no le importaba. No era la primera vez que tropezaba con una bruja dispuesta a hacerlo reconsiderar de cualquier manera su postura sexual.

Draco hizo gesto de aburrimiento, esperando que la chica notara que él era un evidente caso perdido. Si Lucius Malfoy no había conseguido hacerlo cambiar de opinión —y vaya que había empleado métodos persuasivos—, por Merlín que nadie más iba a poder. Porque si de algo se jactaba Draco era de haber superado exitosamente cuanto obstáculo se le había cruzado en su camino para convertirse en el mago gay más promiscuo y célebre de toda Inglaterra. Tal vez sólo rivalizando con Harry… en cuanto a la fama, claro está.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y la voz anunció: "Tercera planta: Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes…", Draco salió de él. Caminó lo más erguido y majestuoso que pudo hacerlo sin hacer el mínimo caso a las miradas reprobatorias y a los murmullos que suscitó su presencia. Miró el directorio colgado en una pared para buscar la ubicación exacta de la oficina de Harry y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz. Le descomponía enormemente el ambiente burocrático del lugar.

Oficina núm. 3

Comité de la Excusa Digna para el Muggle

"Bueno, pues aquí es", pensó mientras traspasaba la puerta que ostentaba el letrero. "Veamos qué mierda haces aquí, Harry". No tenía un buen presentimiento; Harry nunca hablaba de su trabajo en ese departamento. Draco se lo había preguntado una sola vez y fue casi por mera cortesía, y al haber obtenido escueta respuesta y un rápido cambio de tema, captó enseguida el mensaje de que Harry no deseaba compartir eso con él.

De lo único que tenía conocimiento era que Harry había deseado ser auror pero la Academia no lo había aceptado. Después de todo, Harry, al igual que Draco y varios magos y brujas de su generación, no había terminado la escuela y jamás había podido conseguir sus ÉXTASIS. Nadie pensaba mucho en estudiar en medio de una sangrienta guerra.

Draco sabía que Harry se había tenido que conformar con un trabajo casi mediocre de oficinista… Le costaba creer que los miserables del Ministerio no hubieran podido hacer una excepción tratándose de quien les había salvado el culo a todos y que desperdiciaran su enorme potencial mágico sentándolo detrás de una mesa a revisar papeles. Era completamente inverosímil y eso, pensaba Draco, era una perfecta muestra de lo estúpido que era el sistema.

En cuanto Draco entró a la enorme oficina dividida por lo menos en una docena de cubículos ridículamente reducidos y los cuales estaban ocupados por magos que miraban a Draco como si fuera un excremento de hipogrifo andando, empezó a entender por qué Harry nunca conversaba acerca de su trabajo.

Sin dejarse intimidar y sin corresponder a las miradas socarronas de los demás, Draco continuó su camino hasta que localizó un cubículo con el nombre _Harry J. Potter_ empotrado en uno de sus muros falsos. Se asomó, y de lo primero que se percató fue que Harry no se encontraba dentro. Y una décima de segundo después, parpadeó y reaccionó a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

En los otros cubículos estallaron risas mal disimuladas y resoplidos de burla. A través de su estupor, Draco los escuchó y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no ir con el oficinista del lado, arrebatarle la varita después de haberle partido la cara, y hechizar a todos los demás para obligarlos a que se callaran la boca de una buena vez. Varias maldiciones oscuras desfilaron por su mente como candidatas a ser probadas en esos malnacidos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Pero Draco estaba acostumbrado a no demostrar sus emociones por más intensas que fueran, así que su rostro no se descompuso ni un poco y la furia que estaba sintiendo no le alcanzó ni a sonrojar las mejillas. Lo cual era un gran logro, pues lo que acaba de encontrar en la diminuta oficina de Harry lo indignaba como pocas cosas lo habían hecho en su vida.

Tragó saliva al escuchar pasos por el corredor. Miró hacia un lado y vislumbró a Harry que venía hacia él caminando lentamente, cargando lo que a Draco le pareció que eran cientos de carpetas llenas de papeles.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido su varita a mano para haber podido deshacer _eso_ antes de que Harry llegara y lo descubriera… Aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era bueno que se diera cuenta por él mismo del desprecio de sus compañeros y tomara medidas pertinentes. Pero la vocecilla del sentido común le dijo a Draco que si Harry tenía ya varios años trabajando ahí, era más que obvio que ésa no había sido la primera vez que sucedía algo así.

—Potter —lo saludó al tiempo que intentaba una sonrisa despreocupada. Harry hizo un gesto de incrédula alegría al verlo.

—¡Por las barbas de Zeus, si es el mismísimo Draco Malfoy de visita en mi oficina! —dijo risueñamente cuando llegó hasta él. Draco se movió a un lado y Harry entró a su cubículo—. ¿A qué debo tal ho…? —No terminó la frase, la cual se quedó congelada en sus labios mientras que su cara enrojecía por completo. Lentamente, Harry cerró la boca, dejó las carpetas en el escritorio y sacó su varita mientras susurraba—: Malditos hijos de puta.

No volvió la cabeza atrás y Draco lo entendió. Éste podía sentir la vergüenza de su amigo como propia; y que aquellos bastardos agradecieran eternamente que no trajera su propia varita consigo, sino… Harry levantó la suya y después de suspirar profundamente, empezó a borrar las huellas de aquella pesada broma. Aunque para la opinión de Draco, eso se pasaba de ser una burla. _Hostigamiento _era la palabra adecuada.

Con un _finite_, Harry terminó con el encantamiento que había pintado todos sus muebles y pertenencias del color rosa más chillón que Draco hubiese visto nunca, devolviéndolos a su color original. Con un _evanesco_, Harry se deshizo de decenas de condones colocados por doquier, algunos embutidos en sus cosas y otros más inflados y flotando como globos por encima de su escritorio; a Draco no le pasó desapercibido que algunos tenían degradantes insultos contra los gays escritos sobre ellos. Y para finalizar, Harry levantó su mágico instrumento y borró las grandes palabras que estaban fijas justo en la pared del fondo y que brillaban tanto como un llamativo anuncio de neón:

** _OFICINA DEL MARICA_ **

Terminado aquello y luciendo completamente derrotado, Harry bajó el brazo y continuó dándole la espalda a Draco, quien lo observaba desde atrás y virtualmente con el corazón en un puño. La sangre le hervía al escuchar a su alrededor las risitas de esos malditos, y cuando echó un vistazo por el pasillo pudo notar cómo un par de magos se escabullían presurosos y muy satisfechos de haber puesto al maricón en su lugar.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas, furioso e impotente. Incrédulo, tanto por el comportamiento de esos imbéciles como por la tolerancia de Harry ante ese tipo de trato.

—¿Por qué lo soportas, Potter? —le murmuró sin poder contenerse—. No tienes necesidad de esto. ¡Demonios! Yo sabía que el Ministerio era un hervidero de intransigentes racistas, pero la verdad es que jamás me ima…

—¿A qué has venido, Draco? —lo interrumpió Harry con voz glacial y todavía sin voltear a verlo.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta de que ése no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar con Harry sobre eso. Se sintió terrible, como un intruso que sorprende a alguien haciendo algo que jamás debió haber sido visto. Sabiendo que ahora más que nunca, Harry se avergonzaría muchísimo más de su denigrante y poco satisfactorio empleo.

¡Qué ganas de sacudirlo y hacerle entender —a guantadas si era preciso— que él no se merecía eso! ¡Que él era uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, el que acabó con el Señor Oscuro, el que logró lo que muchos ni siquiera soñaron hacer! Harry era tan imbécil que Draco no podía evitar querer protegerlo en ese momento más que nunca.

—Vengo para llevarte conmigo —dijo simplemente, dejando a un lado el alarmante pensamiento de que ese sentimiento sin nombre que Harry despertaba en él se intensificaba día a día sin que pudiera hacer nada para controlarlo.

Harry se giró, guardándose la varita en el pantalón mientras lo hacía. Iba vestido con ropas muggles, como la mayoría de los magos jóvenes que ahora se resistían a seguir usando las anticuadas túnicas. Y Draco llegó a la conclusión de que a Harry los vaqueros le sentaban _mucho_ mejor que las sueltas ropas de mago.

—¿Contigo? ¿Adónde? —preguntó el moreno, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

Draco puso cara de fingida exasperación mientras le respondía:

—Con mi madre. La próxima semana es su cumpleaños y quiere que tú y yo vayamos a tomar el té hoy con ella. —Miró su reloj de pulsera antes de completar—: Nos espera en la Mansión en poco menos de treinta minutos. Así que… —Draco hizo un gesto que esperaba le indicara a Harry que se diera prisa y empezara a mover su trasero.

—¿A la Mansión? —preguntó Harry aprensivo y desviando la mirada. Siempre se ponía nervioso cuando iba al antiguo hogar de Draco, a pesar de que sostenía una muy buena relación con Narcisa y ella lo adoraba. Después de todo, la madre de Draco no olvidaba que Harry había salvado a su nene por lo menos en dos ocasiones—. Pero… ¿estás seguro de que tu padre no…? —titubeó Harry, antes de poner cara de obviedad—. Olvídalo. Supongo que si tu madre quiere que vayamos hoy es porque evidentemente Lucius no está en casa, ¿cierto?

—Evidentemente —confirmó Draco, intentando no darle importancia al hecho de que las veces que visitaba a su madre debían ser cuando su padre no andaba cerca. Por más que quisiera demostrar lo contrario, no terminaba de acostumbrarse ni dejaba de dolerle que Lucius lo despreciara por su inclinación sexual—. Para el fin de semana le ha organizado a mi madre una recepción por todo lo alto, ya sabes… para esos pocos amigos de la alta sociedad mágica que aún les quedan. —Y sonriendo, se acercó a Harry y levantó las manos para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa mientras concluía—: Pero hoy le apetece festejar con sus dos niños favoritos, y me dijo que te dijera que los elfos han hecho esos pastelillos rellenos de crema que tanto te gustan, sólo para ti.

Draco notó que Harry se relajaba un poco y que sus líneas de expresión se suavizaban hasta casi sonreír. Era bien sabido por los dos que cuando a Narcisa se le metía una idea en la cabeza, más les valía a ambos no contradecirla. Y era en esos momentos cuando Harry se burlaba de Draco al decirle que ahora entendía de dónde había sacado su legendaria tozudez.

Sin soltar la prenda de Harry a pesar de que ya estaba más que arreglada, Draco dejó sus manos descansando sobre los hombros del moreno, contemplándolo directamente a la cara. Verlo esbozar esa media sonrisa le removió _algo _en su interior, una extraña y hormigueante sensación que lo hacía desear usar las manos para tocar sus mejillas y comprobar si realmente eran tan suaves como parecían, así… cuando lo tenía tan cerca… tan cerca que…

Harry dio un paso atrás mientras carraspeaba y Draco lo soltó, espantado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

—Qué remedio, entonces —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Tendré que pedir permiso para salir un poco más temprano hoy… Le diré al jefe que le repondré las horas durante la semana siguiente.

Draco se mordió la lengua una vez más para evitar decir lo que pensaba al respecto del jefe de Harry y en qué parte de su anatomía se podía meter la varita, él y todos los otros patanes del lugar, pues sabía que sólo empeoraría el estado anímico de su amigo. Ya pensaría en algo más sutil para convencer a Harry de que el Ministerio no se merecía tenerlo con ellos, o por Merlín que dejaría de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry no pudo evitar mantenerse mirando disimuladamente a Draco mientras fingía estar concentrado en su té y en su quinto pastelillo de crema. El mal humor de su amigo lo hacía sentir culpable, especialmente porque sabía que realmente la culpa era suya.

En cambio, Narcisa parecía encontrar la situación muy divertida. Eran pocas las veces que Draco la agasajaba con su visita y por lo visto no iba a molestarse por detalles tan insignificantes como una cara larga y unos pocos refunfuños. Además, era obvio que estaba más que habituada a los berrinches que su vástago solía armar a la menor provocación como para darles importancia.

Harry se limpió los labios con la elegante y sedosa servilleta que ostentaba el escudo de los Malfoy bordado en ella —casi considerando que era indigno ensuciarla con restos de crema—, mientras intentaba ponerle atención a la charla de Narcisa y, al mismo tiempo, fijando su mirada de vez en cuando en Draco. El rubio, sentado en una fina poltrona revestida con colores dorados, no cesaba de sacudir con enfadados manotazos su pulcra camisa blanca, como si el encantamiento de limpieza que él mismo se había aplicado al salir de la chimenea no le hubiese eliminado hasta el último rastro de hollín. Desde su arribo no había dejado de renegar de lo mucho que odiaba trasportarse por la red flu habiendo modo —_a Merlín gracias_— de aparecerse a las puertas de la enorme propiedad de los Malfoy.

Pero por más rabietas que hizo, no había logrado convencer a Harry de aparecerse junto con él. La grandiosa y poca convincente excusa que Harry le había dado fue que la distancia desde la verja de entrada al jardín hasta la casa era excesiva, y que después de haber trabajado durante todo el día lo que menos le apetecía era recorrer todo ese trayecto bajo el sol vespertino. Como si acaso en pleno marzo hiciera un poco de calor en aquella parte de Inglaterra.

Si el rubio se había tragado el cuento de Harry, había sido gracias a que no tenía idea de que si había algo que el moreno adoraba aún más que visitar la Madriguera para comer lo que Molly preparaba, era precisamente pasear por los majestuosos jardines y terrenos de la finca de los Malfoy.

Draco, por su parte, odiaba usar las chimeneas. Pero entre un necio y otro peor, él era quien había tenido que ceder ante Harry. La amenaza de comprarle un regalo muggle a Narcisa si insistía en aparecerse, había sido aliciente más que suficiente. Draco no iba a arriesgarse a que su madre sufriera un infarto o los arrojara al lago de la propiedad con todo y el regalo, que seguramente habría sido lo más espantoso que Harry hubiera podido encontrar en el pasillo de ofertas.

La conversación con Narcisa siempre era agradable y amena, y también lo fue en esa ocasión a pesar de los constantes gruñidos de Draco. La mujer estaba más que feliz con su encuentro, y el precioso brazalete de plata con incrustaciones de zafiros que Draco le había obsequiado, la tenía completamente extasiada.

Harry sonrió al deducir que no era tanto el valor de la alhaja en sí —porque intuía que la señora tenía tesoros mucho más costosos que ése guardados en su joyero—, sino por la complicidad y comprensión que existía entre madre e hijo y que lograba que ella apreciara cualquier baratija comprada con el sudor y esfuerzo de su retoño.

Sin dejar de observarse la mano donde traía puesto el brazalete, Narcisa comentó:

—Me da gusto que tu negocio ya esté marchando bien, hijo. Aunque sigue sin agradarme demasiado la idea de que todos tus tratos sean solamente con muggles… ¿No existirá alguna forma de trasladar tu campo de acción al mundo mágico?

Draco rodó los ojos antes de responder algo que, Harry sabía, le había repetido mil veces a Narcisa.

—Madre, ya te expliqué que el éxito de mis ventas se debe justamente a que las residencias que adquiero pertenecen a muggles. Por lo regular, ninguna familia de magos compra una casa muggle salvo muy raras excepciones.

_"_Como la nuestra",pensó Harry con tristeza. Si existía una razón por la que habían decidido alquilar un apartamento en una zona enteramente muggle, era por el enorme desprecio que los magos manifestaban hacia los homosexuales. Hasta donde Harry tenía conocimiento, no existía comunidad mágica alguna donde los gays fueran bien vistos y tratados con tolerancia.

—… los muggles están tan desesperados por deshacerse de lo que ellos consideran una casa embrujada —continuaba diciendo Draco—, que el bajo precio al que acceden a venderme la propiedad es casi ridículo. Entonces así es como funciona: yo compro barato, mi exterminador arregla el "problemita pertinente" y, finalmente, puedo vender a buen monto. Un negocio redondo.

Narcisa sonrió mientras asentía, pareciendo satisfecha de que Draco estuviera tomando ventaja de los muggles y mientras que así fuera, entonces estaría bien tener "negocios" con ellos. Harry estaba tomando otro pastelillo cuando un elfo salido de la nada, le dio un susto de muerte al servirle más té en su pequeña taza.

De improviso, una heroica tonada proveniente del cuerpo de Draco se dejó escuchar en el fastuoso salón. Narcisa miró horrorizada hacia su hijo como si éste se hubiera convertido en algo menos que un hurón, y Harry por poco se atraganta con la merienda al no poder contener la risa. El teléfono móvil de Draco reclamaba su atención ni más ni menos que con el tema musical de _Indiana Jones_.

Fulminando a Harry con la mirada por atreverse a reírse de él, Draco se llevó la mano hacia un bolsillo de su costosa chaqueta y extrajo su móvil.

—Disculpa madre, debo contestar. Podría tratarse de un cliente. —Torciendo una ceja, observó la pantallita de su teléfono y luego bufó—: No, no es ningún cliente, tan sólo es Cliff —mencionó con voz fastidiada, aunque sus ojos chisporrotearon entusiasmo. Una llamada del alegre y juerguista amigo de Draco, Cliff, nunca se quedaba sin ser atendida por aquél.

En cambio, Harry sintió que el corazón le caía hasta el estómago. No era que Cliff le desagradara. Todo lo contrario: al igual que Draco, Harry le tenía especial cariño. El problema era que, por lo regular, cuando Cliff buscaba a Draco, era con la intención de quedar para ir a bailar y ligar cada uno por su lado. Lo que significaba que esa madrugada habría un nuevo amante en la cama de Draco, gemidos por todo el apartamento y una paja solitaria para el moreno. Harry dejó el pastelillo en el plato, habiendo perdido todo apetito de repente.

Narcisa no perdía de vista a Draco, completamente boquiabierta. Parecía estar segura que ese aparatito con luces y sonido era todo menos mágico y la sola idea de que Draco usara "artículos tan muggles que intentan parecer mágicos"_, _la seguía escandalizando.

—Harry, querido —le habló al moreno pero todavía mirando hacia su hijo, quien se había levantado de su asiento y salía del salón mientras respondía el teléfono. Draco dio la vuelta por el pasillo y entonces Narcisa giró su cabeza hacia Harry—. ¿Cómo está tu novio…? Parker, creo que se llama, ¿verdad?

Disimulando una sonrisa ante el error en el nombre de Colin por culpa del apodo que Draco le había dado, Harry tuvo que fijarse en los azules ojos de la mujer para darse cuenta de que no estaba ironizando y que su interés por su ex novio era real. Eso era extraño porque Narcisa normalmente fingía que Colin no existía.

—Es Colin Creevey, señora Malfoy. Pero… —Harry se puso más serio—. Desde hace poco más de un mes que ya no es mi novio.

—¿Ah, no? —cuestionó Narcisa, quien no parecía muy apenada por la noticia sino todo lo contrario.

—No. Le ofrecieron trabajo en Estados Unidos, en una revista internacional mágica. Un trabajo que al parecer es el sueño dorado de todo fotógrafo.

—¿Sueño dorado? ¿Tan importante como para dejar atrás al amor de su vida? —preguntó ella mirando insistentemente a Harry a los ojos—. ¿O pudiera ser que él te pidió que lo acompañaras y tú te negaste?

Harry sintió como si una trampilla se hubiera abierto a sus pies y de pronto él estuviera desplomándose en vertiginosa caída libre. La mirada penetrante de la sofisticada mujer estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso.

—Eh… No exactamente, señora, pero él... Quiero decir, él no… —Narcisa arqueó una ceja del mismo modo que Draco lo hacía, y Harry tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras completaba—: Me dijo que no se iría si yo… Bueno, si yo en verdad _lo amaba_, y pues…

—Déjalo ya, cariño —lo interrumpió Narcisa con suave voz—. Me ha quedado suficientemente claro. —Bajó el tono aún más y se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a Harry—. Tal vez el destino les esté dando el momento justo a ti y a Draco para que tengan la oportunidad de relacionarse. Ya sabes, de una manera… más íntima. —Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras ella exclamaba un poco más alto—: ¡Estoy segura de que serían la pareja perfecta! Han sido amigos durante años, se conocen al dedillo, se han protegido siempre el uno al otro… sólo les falta convertirse en amantes. —En ese punto, Harry definitivamente no le pudo sostener más la mirada a Narcisa, quien hablaba del tema tan tranquila como si estuviera haciendo planes para organizar una fiesta—. Y si te soy sincera, Harry, confesaré que nada me haría más feliz que ver a Draco establecido con alguien. Pero no con cualquiera, sino contigo.

—Pero… él no… digo, es que él no es… —tartamudeó Harry, dejando su tacita de té en la mesa. Las manos le estaban temblando y temía derramar el líquido sobre la costosa alfombra—. Él no… Yo no le gusto. Por lo menos, no de ese modo.

—Tonterías, Harry. Deberías aprender a abrir esos hermosos ojos que tienes y fijarte con detenimiento en su comportamiento hacia ti. En la manera en que te mira. Desde que llegaron aquí, te aseguro que ambos no han hecho otra cosa más que…

Draco reapareció justo en ese instante, con el teléfono móvil ya bajo buen resguardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Te pido me excuses, madre, pero tuve…

—¿Se puede saber quién es ése tal _Cliff_? —preguntó Narcisa con voz suspicaz e interrumpiendo a Draco, quien se quedó de una pieza justo cuando iba a sentarse de nuevo. A Harry le pareció que Narcisa se demostraba más celosa de su hijo que él mismo, y entonces frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Sin quererlo así, estaba reconociendo que lo que había sentido ante la llamada de Cliff habían sido _celos, _ni más ni menos_._

—¿Cliff? —Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante la pregunta, volteando a ver a Harry como pidiéndole una explicación a la actitud de Narcisa. Harry solamente se encogió de hombros, deseando con fervor que Draco no notara el rubor que seguramente todavía lucía en la cara. Las palabras de Narcisa continuaban rebotando en su cerebro tan insistentemente que lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era que Draco tuviera que explicar quién _demonios _era Cliff. Draco encaró a su madre más que extrañado, y respondió—: Cliff es… un amigo. Eso es lo que es.

Narcisa entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando la veracidad en la respuesta de su hijo.

—¿Y por qué no lo has traído contigo? Sabes que cualquier amigo tuyo siempre será bienvenido en la Mansión.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Madre, créeme cuando te digo que él no… Cliff Collier tiene demasiados defectos como para que tú toleres su presencia en esta casa. Es un muggle, nacido de muggles, que vive entre muggles. Muggle hasta el tuétano de los huesos, cuyo único lazo con la magia son los dos grandes hechiceros que tiene como amigos.

—¿Harry y quién más?

Draco abrió la boca indignado mientras Harry soltaba una risita.

—¡Hablo de mí, por supuesto! ¡Dioses, madre! No me tengas tanta estima.

—Sólo bromeo, cariño. Ya sabes que… —El tema de _Indiana Jones _interrumpió de nuevo la conversación, ocasionando que Narcisa frunciera el ceño—. ¡Draco! ¡Finaliza el encantamiento que tiene _esa cosa_ de una vez!

Draco miró de nuevo hacia su móvil mientras levantaba una mano como pidiendo silencio.

—Lo siento, madre, pero esta llamada _de verdad_ tengo que responderla. Es de mi exterminador. —Se colocó el teléfono en la oreja mientras Harry miraba divertido cómo Narcisa parecía estar a punto de arrebatárselo y arrojarlo al fuego de la chimenea—. ¿Diga? Sí, ¿qué hay, Marion? Ajá, mañana en la casa de Richmond, exacto… —Draco hizo una pausa y de repente se enfureció—. ¿Cómo que no puedes…? ¡Me importa poco lo que necesite tu otro cliente, tú tenías ese compro…! ¿Qué…? ¿CUÁNTO? —Draco abrió mucho la boca mientras que Harry y Narcisa intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. Sabían que cuando ese tal Marion tuviera a Draco enfrente, saldría con varios dientes menos del encontronazo—. ¡Estás como una cabra, ya te dije que sólo son unos pocos imps y nada más…! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la…! —Le echó un vistazo a Narcisa y rápidamente se corrigió—: ¡Estás despedido!

Colgó su teléfono tan furioso que parecía desprender chispas por donde se le mirara. Harry sabía bien que en esos casos era mejor no dirigirle la palabra y esperar a que el rubio despotricara un rato, con lo que aparentemente lograba sentirse mejor. Pero Narcisa decidió no aguardar.

—¿Problemas, cariño?

Draco soltó un resoplido exasperado mientras se pasaba sus largos dedos por el cabello.

—¡Ese estúpido hijo de…! —Narcisa arqueó una ceja y Draco suspiró, controlándose—. Mi_ querido _exterminador quiso jugarme la treta de que es un profesional muy importante y solicitado, para así poder aumentarme el precio de sus servicios. —Meneó la cabeza mientras su semblante cambiaba de uno de gran enojo a otro de preocupación—. Y esa casa de Richmond junto al río… Ya tengo varios clientes interesados en ella y querían verla durante la próxima semana. ¡Maldición! Me urge acabar con la plaga de imps que hay en el jardín y ese imbécil es el único exterminador en todo Londres.

Harry se percataba de que eso era un verdadero problema para su amigo. El éxito de su negocio se debía precisamente a la capacidad de su exterminador para eliminar plagas mágicas de las casas muggles antes de que el Ministerio tuviera conocimiento de la situación. Porque si se daban cuenta, de inmediato una patrulla del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas llegaba a hacerse cargo; en cuyo caso Draco podía irse despidiendo de su ganancia, ya que después de acabar con el problema, el Ministerio solía devolver la casa a los anteriores dueños con previo hechizo desmemorizante.

Y lo peor era que los imps ni siquiera eran unas criaturas tan temibles como para no poder acabar con ellas fácilmente. Parecidos a los pixies de Cornualles que Gilderoy Lockhart había soltado en aquella memorable clase de su segundo año, los imps eran unos duendecillos pequeños y feos, cuyo único peligro residía en conseguir darle un chapuzón a la persona que pasaba a su lado.

—Draco, mi amor —empezó a decir Narcisa como si fuera algo muy obvio—. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? Te quitas a ese hombre tan irresponsable de encima y además te ahorras el dinero.

Draco miró a su madre como si sopesara sus palabras por un momento, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—Madre, alguien como tú que maneja diestramente una gran propiedad como esta mansión, sabe mejor que nadie que un mago no puede hacer de todo. Hay ocasiones en que se requieren, tú sabes… _especialistas._ —Suspiró hondamente antes de proseguir—. Créeme que he comprado casas en las que hay _verdaderos_ problemas y, sinceramente, no me creo muy capaz de enfrentarlos yo solo. ¡No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo sólo por economizar unas cuantas libras!

—¿Libras?

—Es el dinero muggle, señora Malfoy —explicó Harry. Se rió un poco antes de dirigirse hacia Draco—. Supongo que ahora lamentarás no haber prestado la debida atención en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿eh, Draco?

—Piérdete, Potter —renegó el rubio con enfado. Pero de pronto, una idea pareció surgirle en la mente porque el semblante le cambió. Miró a Harry como si fuera la última Coca-cola en el desierto y le dijo con voz sugerente—: Pero yo recuerdo muy bien _quien _es aquí el experto contra artes oscuras. ¿Eh, Potter? Y vaya que sabes hacer un buen trabajo, no olvido que dejaste la casa de Grimmauld Place como nueva. ¿No crees que tú…?

—Ah, no. —Harry negó frenético—. No sé qué es lo que vas a proponer, pero la respuesta es no. Yo ya tengo empleo y lo que menos quiero es meterme en problemas con tus plagas caseras.

—Vamos, Potter —insistió Draco poniendo ese gesto de desamparo que siempre lograba desarmar la voluntad de Harry—. No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tu trabajo, sólo que me ayudes en esta ocasión mientras consigo otro exterminador. Te pagaré bien, justo lo que le daba al otro. —Harry empezó a dudar y Draco pareció darse cuenta porque siguió presionando—. ¿Por favor? Sólo son unos poquitos imps, nada a lo que no te hubieras enfrentado antes en la clase del licántropo.

—Del _Profesor Lupin_, Draco —lo corrigió Harry con fingido disgusto en la voz. En realidad, la idea de ayudar a Draco a eliminar un hatajo de bichos mágicos le estaba empezando a resultar atractiva. Después de todo, tenía tanto tiempo sin usar su magia como Dios manda que a veces creía que se olvidaría de conjurar hasta los hechizos más simples… Quizá era buena idea desentumecer un poco los músculos y la varita—. ¿Sólo es una plaga de imps? ¿Estás seguro?

—Palabra de Slytherin —juró Draco levantando una mano y poniendo cara de triunfo.

—Sí, eso es _exactamente _lo que me preocupa —susurró Harry. Draco puso cara de fingida indignación y siguió haciéndole la pelota, determinado a no dejarlo escapar.

—¿Qué son unos estúpidos duendecillos contra el genial Potter, vencedor de señores oscuros y el mejor mago de la actualidad?

—Cierra el pico, exagerado —susurró Harry empezando a sonrojarse. Le echó una furtiva mirada a Narcisa y la descubrió sonriendo ampliamente y con un gesto que parecía aclamar "te lo dije".

—Perfecto —dijo Draco más relajado, apoyándose en el respaldo de su poltrona con aires de haber cerrado el trato de su vida—. Iremos mañana a primera hora, aprovechando que es sábado y no tienes que trabajar en el Ministerio. Así puedo empezar a mostrar la casa a partir del lunes.

Harry no dijo nada. Esperaba no haberse metido en un problema demasiado gordo y se hizo la acotación mental de llegar al apartamento a revisar sus notas y libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a necesitar.

Un destello verde proveniente de la chimenea que estaba encendida a sus espaldas y el rugido característico de la red flu activándose, sacaron a Harry de sus cavilaciones y lo pusieron completamente en alerta. La carga de adrenalina que se disparó por su cuerpo lo movilizó con una energía que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía; y aún antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de quién era el recién llegado, Harry ya estaba de pie, con la varita al ristre e interponiéndose con su propio cuerpo entre Draco y la persona que saldría por la chimenea.

—¡Potter! —soltó Draco—. ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

La mujer rubia que emergió de entre las llamas miró a Harry con gesto divertido más que asustado o molesto. Sonrió y los saludó alegremente.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Vaya, Harry. Tú sí que estás listo y en guardia todo el tiempo… Qué pena que no hayas podido ser auror.

Harry tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Andrómeda Tonks, la hermana mayor de Narcisa. Ella, al igual que Draco, solía visitar la Mansión sólo cuando Lucius no estaba presente. Harry bajó lentamente la varita, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que le dolía. El alivio que experimentó al darse cuenta de que no era quien él creía, se vio rápidamente opacado por la vergüenza del error que acababa de cometer.

—Lo siento, señora Tonks —masculló—. Por un momento pensé que… —volteó a ver a Narcisa, quien, a diferencia de su hermana, estaba con el semblante serio.

—Él nunca llega por esta chimenea, Harry —le dijo Narcisa con voz tensa—. Siempre usa la que está en su despacho. Además, yo no los habría hecho venir si no estuviera completamente segura de que él no se aparecerá por aquí sino hasta mañana.

_—¿Él?_ —exclamó Draco, poniéndose intempestivamente de pie y dirigiéndose a Narcisa—. ¿Acaso la persona a la que se están refiriendo, es mi padre?

Su madre no le respondió. Por lo menos, no con palabras. Pero su silencio le bastó a Draco para saber que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Eh… —empezó a decir Andrómeda, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos—. Siento haber interrumpido de ese modo, pero sólo pasaba para…

—¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer con _eso_, Potter? —le preguntó rudamente Draco a Harry, refiriéndose a la varita e interrumpiendo la disculpa de su tía; casi acuchillando a Harry con una incisiva mirada—. ¿Ibas a _atacar_ a mi padre? —chilló con incredulidad—. ¿A mi _padre, _Potter, y en su propia casa? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?

—Yo no… no… —farfulló Harry, viendo a su amigo a los ojos y asustándose de la helada furia que encontró en ellos—. Yo… No sé qué me sucedió. Lo siento mucho, Draco.

—¡Ya lo creo que lo sientes…! ¡Sientes que tu complejo de _soy-el-héroe-que-va-a-acabar-con-todos-los-mortífagos_ te supera! —rugió Draco cada vez más enojado—. ¡Por si no lo sabes, mi padre ya ha cumplido con su condena y no ha vuelto a dañar a nadie, así que hazme el favor de grabártelo bien en tu enorme cabeza! —Draco dejó de gritar, pero agregó con aquel tono arrastrado y sarcástico que Harry no le había escuchado desde sus tiempos de escuela—: Ah, pero me temo que eso es imposible para ti, ¿verdad, Potter…? Por un momento olvidé que los aires de grandeza que tienes dentro del cerebro no dejan sitio para nada más.

—¡DRACO MALFOY! —estalló Narcisa parándose también—. ¡Contrólate!

Al grito de su madre, Draco se silenció, pero no despegó la mirada de Harry. Lo observó con ojos interrogantes y enfurecidos, mientras Harry apretaba la mandíbula sin atreverse a responder. El corazón se le estrujaba dolorosamente en el pecho al tiempo que intentaba no sentirse lastimado ni ofendido por las palabras de su amigo… pero era difícil no hacerlo.

Respirando agitadamente, Draco cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Aparentemente tomó una decisión y, con aire resuelto, se dio la vuelta rumbo a la puerta del salón que daba al exterior de la casa.

—Manda por mí cuando Potter se haya ido, madre. Estaré afuera.

Y diciendo eso, abrió la gran puerta de cristal y salió, dejando a las tres personas en el salón enmudecidas por completo. Lentamente y sin voltear a ver a nadie, Harry se guardó de nuevo la varita en el pantalón, mordiéndose los labios con rabia mientras lo hacía. No había podido evitarlo, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Todo sucedió antes de que se diera cuenta, había sido el instinto lo que lo había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. Después de todo, tenía sus buenas razones para desconfiar de Lucius Malfoy y temer por Draco. Y eso, Narcisa lo entendía muy bien.

—Harry, cariño… —le llamó la mujer con la voz cargada de amoroso agradecimiento. Harry levantó sus abatidos ojos hacia ella, y por primera vez notó incertidumbre en la mirada azul que generalmente era firme y determinada—. ¿Crees tú que aún es tiempo de que Draco sepa la verdad? —Harry pasó saliva en un intento de humedecerse la garganta repentinamente seca. Suspiró profundamente y antes de responder nada, Narcisa lo cortó, negando con la cabeza—: Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Que tú nunca estuviste de acuerdo con esa mentira.

—Todos te dijimos que no era buena idea, Cissy —comentó Andrómeda cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero es su hijo y fue su decisión, señora Malfoy. Yo sólo me he limitado a cumplir con lo que le prometí —respondió Harry con voz triste.

—Pues te relevo de esa promesa, Harry —dijo la mujer, recuperando de nuevo su actitud segura y distinguida—. Eres libre para decírselo a Draco, si es que así lo deseas y lo consideras necesario. —Harry la miró con ojos horrorizados, el peso de semejante responsabilidad hundiéndolo por completo—. Eres libre para tomar la decisión, después de todo, nadie mejor que tú para saber si Draco necesita saberlo o no —concluyó Narcisa, y si con eso ella creía que Harry se sentiría mejor, no podría haberse equivocado más.

* * *

Draco se alejó de la Mansión a pasos lentos pero firmes y sin mirar atrás, con rumbo al que fuera su escondite preferido cuando niño: una pequeña casa de madera construida sobre el árbol más frondoso a la orilla del lago.

Recorrió el camino de piedra que serpenteaba entre césped, rocas y flores, llegando al fin ante su antiguo refugio de la infancia. Se detuvo frente al árbol, sabiendo que por su actual estatura ya no tendría modo de caber dentro del pequeño palacio que los trabajadores de su padre habían edificado para él. Admiró con nostalgia las ventanas cerradas y la trampilla en la parte inferior donde las escaleras terminaban. Ese sitio era el único donde Draco se había permitido llorar las pocas veces que lo había hecho siendo aún pequeño. En aquellas ocasiones en que había sido demasiado asfixiante ser un heredero sangre pura; cuando le había sido tan necesario como el respirar, venir y desahogarse… Olvidarse durante un rato de los terribles castigos a los que Lucius lo sometía.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que el desagradable y molesto sentimiento que lo estaba empezando a abrumar, era arrepentimiento. Volteó su cabeza hacia la casa de sus padres, pensando que _tal vez _se había sobrepasado con Potter. Bueno, no tal vez… Embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, estuvo seguro de que ahora sí se había pasado de la raya. Que su reacción había sido exagerada.

Su padre había sido tan terriblemente frío y distante con él que a veces se preguntaba cómo lo había soportado. En cambio, Harry era todo lo contrario: cálido y noble; y su amistad era para Draco un remanso de dulzura y paz como la superficie de aquel lago. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para enfrentar a su mejor amigo de aquella manera y, sobre todo, _por Lucius_?

Después de todo, Lucius era… bueno, pues era un _Malfoy _ni más ni menos. Orgulloso y temeroso del qué dirán, casi había derribado la casa desde sus cimientos cuando se enteró de que Draco era homosexual.

Sin despegar los ojos de la Mansión, Draco se preguntó si Harry se habría ido ya. Seguramente usaría de nuevo la chimenea, pues por lo visto estaba determinado a no desaparecerse más. Suspiró profundamente al pensar en su amigo, y arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta de que ahora tendría que pedirle una disculpa. Después de todo, no quería perderlo. Tener su amistad era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso, ni siquiera por su padre. Allá Potter si quería cargarse a Lucius por el motivo que fuera, decidió que no le importaría. Que se arreglaran entre ellos como los adultos que eran.

Aparte de todo, para Lucius, Draco había muerto el día en que una despechada Pansy Parkinson llegó a la Mansión a contarle que su hijo había deshecho el compromiso establecido entre sus familias para que contrajeran matrimonio, informándole a la chica que él no tenía ningún interés en ella. O mejor dicho, que no le interesaban las mujeres en absoluto.

Lucius, quien prácticamente acababa de salir de Azkaban y apenas empezaba a disfrutar de su libertad y de su casa de nueva cuenta, armó la hecatombe del siglo. "O te casas o dejas de ser un Malfoy"... Ni un galeón, ni un privilegio, ni un lugar más en su mesa ni en su casa. Lo que sucedió después no le quedaba muy claro en la memoria a Draco. Al parecer, anduvo tratando de conseguir empleo en Londres, rentando habitaciones pulgosas en hoteles baratos con el poco dinero que Narcisa consiguió darle antes de que Lucius lo sacara a rastras de la casa. Pero las cosas no fueron nada fáciles. El mundo mágico estaba muy golpeado por la guerra y no había trabajo; mucho menos para el hijo de un exmortífago.

Un mal día, alguien asaltó a Draco en un callejón oscuro, dejándolo terriblemente malherido. Y fue Harry quien de nuevo lo había salvado.

Draco cerró los ojos firmemente, intentando acallar la voz de su conciencia que no dejaba de recordarle que si estaba vivo en ese momento, era gracias a que Harry lo había hallado justo a tiempo.

Al despertar en San Mungo, Draco había visto a Potter a su lado. También estaba su madre, quien lo visitaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad. El imbécil de Creevey, quien no estaba ahí precisamente porque se preocupara mucho por Draco, sino porque parecía estar cuidando de que le quedara muy en claro que Potter ya tenía pareja.

La situación fue que, a causa de una estancia larga y penosa en el hospital, Harry y él llegaron a conocerse tanto que terminaron con algo parecido a una amistad por solidaridad. Casi contra la voluntad de Draco y logrando que por poco Creevey se muriera de celos, Harry se lo había llevado consigo a su casa en Grimmauld Place para que terminara de restablecerse. Después de todo, había sido idea de Narcisa y Draco terminó aceptando porque ella le pasaba a Harry una cantidad mensual para sus gastos. Y cuando estuvo recuperado, Draco vivió temiendo el día en que Harry le pediría que saliera de su casa, por lo que quedó muy sorprendido cuando en vez de patearle el trasero, lo invitó a seguir siendo su compañero de vivienda. Draco (ocultando magistralmente su alegría) se hizo de rogar, y al final acordaron mudarse a un apartamento que pagarían entre los dos.

Se acostumbró tanto a su compañía, que con el transcurrir del tiempo nació un nuevo temor. Draco estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento _Peter-Patético-Parker_ convencería a Harry de mudarse con él, pues era su último recurso en la silenciosa lucha de poder que se había desatado entre Colin y Draco por la atención de Harry. Sin decir una palabra y sintiendo que esa inquietud le atenazaba el alma, Draco se había volcado de lleno en la recién descubierta vida nocturna de los gays en la gran ciudad. Clubes y chicos. Borracheras y más chicos. A veces drogas y todavía más chicos. Todo había sido un desesperado intento de alejarse emocionalmente de Harry, de imponer distancias, de demostrar que no le importaba. Así, el día que decidiera _casarse_ con Creevey, Draco ya estaría preparado para afrontarlo.

Pero las cosas no habían sido así. Draco jamás se imaginó que Colin "Harry es mío" Creevey, se rendiría y dejaría en libertad al chico que había amado por tantos años. Eso no hacía más que confirmar la teoría de Draco de que el amor era una mierda en la que no se podía confiar, que las parejas nunca eran para siempre y que, en definitiva, era mucho mejor no comprometerse jamás.

Toda su vida, Draco había luchado contra cualquier sentimiento de apego. No se había permitido ni siquiera tener cierta estima por los que habían sido sus amigos en el colegio. Pero con Harry, esa regla le había fallado al cien por ciento. Por más que analizaba la situación, Draco no encontraba cuál había sido su error… Tal vez fue que, en aquel hospital se había sentido tan vulnerable y solitario, que dejó que Potter se colara hasta donde nunca antes nadie había llegado. O quizá fue el agradecimiento que le profesaba por deberle la vida y la libertad.

Pero la realidad era que el maldito se le había metido por debajo de la piel, y ahí estaba todavía. Dentro.

"Lo quiero", pensó Draco con horror, reconociéndolo al fin después de años de haber estado negándoselo. ¿Cómo era posible, cómo había pasado? No tenía idea, pero de algo sí estaba bien seguro: nadie lo sabría jamás y no haría nada al respecto.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar ver de nuevo la mirada de Harry cuando él le había gritado hacía apenas un momento; su rostro había reflejado cierta angustia e impotencia que Draco no había comprendido. Y sobre todo, no entendía cómo había sido capaz de decirle esas cosas… Si ni siquiera creía de verdad que Harry tuviese el ego inflado. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Furioso con él mismo, se giró hacia el árbol y, rugiendo de rabia, arremetió tal puñetazo contra el tronco que por un momento creyó que la mano se le había partido en dos.

* * *

Despertó temprano y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en Draco y lo que había sucedido en la Mansión el día anterior. Y luego, un nudo se le formó en el estómago al recordar todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. Pero, al mismo tiempo, las palabras de Narcisa revolotearon en su mente llenándolo de incrédula esperanza.

"Deberías aprender a abrir esos hermosos ojos que tienes y fijarte con detenimiento en su comportamiento hacia ti… En la manera en que te mira."

¿Sería verdad y él no lo había notado? Pero de inmediato se negó a él mismo a abrigar cualquier ilusión: sabía que no era del tipo de hombre que le gustaba a Draco, ¿qué podría ver en él, teniendo todo un catálogo de chicos de portada de revista para escoger?

De pronto y todavía tendido en su cama, Harry alcanzó a percibir sonidos provenientes de la cocina: Draco se había levantado ya y estaba preparando café. Harry no había visto a su amigo desde la tarde anterior, pues había llegado primero a casa y se había encerrado en su recámara, rogando por dormirse antes de que Draco volviera del club en plena madrugada a tirarse su polvo de costumbre. Y la verdad era que no lo había podido creer cuando lo escuchó llegar temprano y _sin compañía _al apartamento, pues esa noche era viernes y por ende, su día favorito para ir a cazar. ¿Estaría tan furioso con Harry que eso le había arruinado el humor hasta para follar?

Alguien tocó el timbre y unos segundos después, Harry escuchó a Draco abrir la puerta. Percibió voces amortiguadas que no le decían nada y un aroma a café que se coló hasta su recámara, instándolo a levantarse. Estaba cavilando en arriesgarse o no a que Draco le arrojara la cafetera por la cabeza si salía en ese momento, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sorprendieron.

Se estaba incorporando apenas cuando la puerta se abrió y una cara risueña con una enorme y chata nariz se asomó por ella.

—¡Hola, bello durmiente! ¿No piensas levantarte hoy?

Harry sonrió.

—Hola, Cliff. ¿Qué hay? —El chico alto y esbelto entró y cerró la puerta tras él. A Harry le agradaba Cliff, y mucho. Y sorprendentemente, por tratarse de un muggle, también a Draco. De hecho, Harry pensaba que Cliff era de ese tipo de chicos que nadie puede dejar de tomarles cariño una vez que han convivido un poco con ellos. Draco lo había conocido en un club y, a partir de entonces, se había convertido en amigo incondicional de ambos, aunque por tener gustos más similares a los de Draco, pasaba mucho más tiempo con él que con Harry.

Y por decisión de los dos, habían permitido que Cliff supiera que eran magos, lo que lo tenía permanentemente fascinado.

Cliff suspiró dramáticamente y le comunicó:

—Draco me mandó a preguntarte si aún estás dispuesto a brindarle tus servicios de exterminador. —Harry se quedó sin saber qué responder; había creído que Draco ya no querría su ayuda después de lo ocurrido. Ante su duda, Cliff siguió recitando monótonamente—: Dice que podrás odiarlo todo lo que quieras, pero que trabajo es sólo trabajo y que te compensará con una jugosa propina más el sueldo convenido, siempre y cuando termines con toda la plaga hoy mismo.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita y menear la cabeza con incredulidad: el alivio que sintió fue tremendamente reconfortante. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para no reconocer que en el ofrecimiento de esa propina había una disculpa disfrazada. Y de cualquier manera, Harry lo habría perdonado aunque Draco no se lo pidiera jamás.

—Dile a ese hijo de puta que ahora mis servicios son mucho más costosos que ayer, pues tengo tantas ínfulas de grandeza en la cabeza que no puedo evitar creerme el mejor exterminador de toda Inglaterra.

Cliff abrió mucho la boca y levantó un dedo índice como dispuesto a rebatir eso, pero al final sólo respondió:

—Se lo diré. —Y acto seguido, salió de la recámara.

Harry suspiró hondamente y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas de nuevo. No podía explicar cómo, pero presentía que Draco estaba arrepentido de haberle gritado y eso hizo que de repente la mañana fuera mucho más soleada y bonita.

Eso pensaba cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, con Cliff y sus cabellos negros y lacios apareciendo otra vez. El chico tomó aire y empezó a enunciar cansinamente:

—Dice su majestad que no va a darte un centavo más de lo acordado, que puedes irte olvidando de la propina… Y que salgas de una jodida vez de la cama si no quieres que él mismo venga y te saque tus aires de grandeza de la cabeza para metértelos por otra parte de tu anatomía. —Cambiando el tono aburrido por su verdadero acento dulzón, Cliff completó—: ¡Que conste que sólo estoy repitiendo lo que él dijo!

Harry tuvo que enterrar la cara entre sus mantas para que Draco no escuchara su carcajada. A pesar de que no estaba molesto con él, tenía ganas de hacerlo sufrir por un rato. Ya era hora de darle una sopa de su propio chocolate al listillo de su amigo.

Así que, media hora después, Harry salió de su recámara listo para combatir imps a diestra y siniestra, cuidándose muy bien de poner cara de bulldog y fingir que sólo lo hacía por cumplir con su palabra. Draco y Cliff estaban sentados en la mesita del comedor, esperando por él. Harry notó la mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda cuando entró a la cocina a servirse la primera taza de café.

—Buen día, Potter —lo saludó. Harry pudo percibir cierta aprensión en su voz.

—Buen día, _Malfoy _—respondió Harry, poniendo un especial y despectivo énfasis en su apellido. Se giró abruptamente y descubrió que Draco apretaba los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Harry sonrió engreídamente y esperó que Draco hubiese captado la indirecta. Después de todo, él nunca lo llamaba por su primer nombre. Siempre era _Potter esto, Potter aquello_. Nunca Harry. —Espero que la casa tenga chimeneas conectadas a la red flu, Malfoy, porque no pienso llegar de otra manera.

Draco volteó su cabeza hacia él mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Red flu? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Tú sabes bien que es una casa muggle y que no está unida a la red flu! ¡El único modo de llegar es apareciéndose!

Cliff, quien seguramente era el muggle mejor informado en todo el Reino Unido acerca de cuestiones del mundo mágico, brincó en su silla de puro entusiasmo.

—¿Aparecerse…? ¿Van a _aparecerse_? ¿Así cómo _fushhhh_? ¡Vaya, qué emocionante! ¿Pueden llevarme con ustedes?

—¡NO! —contestaron rudamente Harry y Draco al unísono, desahogando en su pobre amigo sus mutuas frustraciones.

—Puede ser peligroso, Cliff —agregó Harry de inmediato, intentando suavizar su exabrupto.

_—Peligroso… _¡Ja! —se burló Draco—. ¿Ahora resulta que un puñado de imps es _peligroso _para el grandioso y valiente Gryffindor?

—¿Qué es un imp? —preguntó Cliff, pero nadie pareció haberlo escuchado.

—¡No lo digo por mí, sino por Cliff! —arremetió Harry, empezando a enfadarse de verdad—. Ya sabes que su diversión principal consiste en arrojar a las personas al agua. Y te lo repito: ¡no voy a aparecerme para llegar ahí!

—Pero, ¡¿por qué?! —exigió saber Draco.

—¡Pues, porque… porque no me gusta la sensación de ahogo que produce! ¡Me da claustrofobia!

—¡No seas ridículo, Potter! ¡Como si dar vueltas por las chimeneas y salir lleno de hollín fuera la máxima experiencia!

—Pues he dicho que no me voy a aparecer, ¡y es mi última palabra!

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a Harry a los ojos y destellando furia plateada por ellos. Desde el comedor, Cliff los observaba discutir con una sonrisa discreta oculta tras su taza de café.

—Entonces —dijo Draco en tono peligroso—, ¿podrías ser tan amable en sugerir un modo de llegar a esa casa que no sea _caminando_?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos ir en el subterráneo.

—¡Yo no voy a subirme a esa porquería de artefacto mu…! —empezó a gritar Draco, pero tal vez leyó la determinación impresa en la mirada de Harry, porque de pronto se quedó en silencio, aceptando su derrota—. Está bien, de acuerdo. Tú ganas, señor _No-me-aparezco-así-se-me-vaya-la-vida-en-ello_ —masculló entre dientes mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y tomaba su abrigo.

—¿Qué es un imp, Harry? —volvió a preguntar Cliff, pero el moreno no le prestó atención.

—¡Draco, espera! —lo detuvo Harry, acercándose a él—. Yo no… eh… ¿Dijiste que la casa está en Richmond? —Ante la pregunta, Draco asintió y Harry hizo una mueca—. Eso está muy lejos, y la verdad no sé cuál tren es el que debemos abor…

—¡Potter, por todos los dioses! —exclamó Draco empezando a desesperarse—. ¿No te subes a esa cosa todos los días?

—Bueno, sí, pero, ¡yo lo tomo solamente para ir al Ministerio! Son sólo un par de estaciones de distancia; nunca he ido más allá —explicó Harry con abatimiento.

Cliff, quien también había tomado su abrigo con cara triste porque pensó que no podría unirse a la aventura de sus amigos, se acercó a ellos y les susurró alusivamente:

—Si hay alguien en todo Londres que conoce el teje y maneje de los trenes, _ése soy yo_.

Harry y Draco lo voltearon a ver, el uno preocupado, el otro interesado.

—¿Nos llevarías hasta Richmond? —le preguntó Draco.

—Mi vida, con tal de verlos hacer sus truquitos mágicos, soy capaz de llevarlos hasta China.

—Está bien, Cliff… —aceptó Harry al no ver otra solución—. Sólo… sólo prométeme que cuando lleguemos allá, te mantendrás lo más lejos posible del río, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, nene. ¡Lo que el experto _exterminador _diga! —accedió Cliff de muy buen talante, pasando entre Harry y Draco rumbo al pasillo del edificio y casi dando saltitos de contento. Sin mirarse a los ojos y sin decir palabra, Harry y Draco cerraron la puerta y lo siguieron.


	3. Regla 3

**Regla 3**

La vida se vive a placer y con una gran medida de elegante egoísmo. Haz sólo lo que te contente y nunca sientas remordimientos por pasar encima de los demás. Tú eres lo más importante para ti mismo.

**Excepción**

Esta regla no aplica —_¡y no porque no quiera, demonios, sino porque no puedo!_— con mi mejor amigo.

He descubierto que "Hazle una putada a Potter" y "Draco siente remordimientos" son lo mismo.

* * *

Cualquier enfado que Harry podía haber sentido contra Draco por su anterior comportamiento, quedó sepultado en el momento en que pusieron un pie en la estación Tottenham Court Road, la cual era la más cercana a su domicilio. El gesto de asombrada incredulidad mezclada con repugnancia que Draco puso al ver los murales de mosaicos que adornaban el interior de la estación del tren y que él denominó _"como la mayor muestra del pésimo gusto de los muggles por la decoración"_, bastó para que Harry recuperara el buen humor con el que se había levantado esa mañana.

—No me sorprende que seas un maníaco-depresivo, Potter —murmuró Draco mientras fruncía el ceño ante aquel despliegue de color y formas extrañas en las paredes—. Si yo tuviera que mirar esto _todos los días_ apenas al despertar… también me volvería loco.

A pesar de que Draco no parecía estar de acuerdo con que alguien se hubiera atrevido a llamar a ese mazacote de azulejos de colores "una obra de arte", no dejó de admirarla; y Harry sabía muy bien que en fondo se estaba preguntando cómo diablos habría hecho el artista para colocar _sin magia_ todos esos pedacitos de baldosas de manera que cubrieran los muros formando figuras y diseños enormes.

Aunque Harry y Cliff tuvieron que tragarse enteritos y sin agua todas las críticas y protestas que Draco hizo durante el trayecto, ya nada pudo hacer enojar a Harry de nuevo. De cualquier forma, todo el que conocía un poco a Draco sabía que quejarse formaba parte de su estado natural, así que Harry no tenía mucho problema con eso: que si las escaleras daban vértigo, que si los trenes eran pequeños y les faltaban asientos, que si volvía a mirar _un solo cartel de publicidad más_ perdería su capacidad de raciocinio, que si no había un carrito de golosinas como en el Expreso de Hogwarts… total, que cuarenta minutos y dos transbordos después, Harry bajó del vagón con un raro zumbido dentro de su cabeza que estaba seguro de que nada tenía que ver con el ruido emitido por el tren.

—Sí, a mí me pasa constantemente… —respondió Cliff cuando Harry le preguntó si él también tenía ese sonido dentro de su cabeza—. Son las consecuencias de una exposición prolongada a Draco Malfoy. Mi doctor la llama _draconitis aguda_ y dice que no tiene cura.

Afortunadamente para ambos chicos, Draco pareció perder el aliento cuando empezaron a caminar a paso veloz por las ancestrales calles de Richmond, lo que lo obligó a cambiar su interminable sarta de quejas por resoplidos de cansancio. Harry juraba que Draco casi los _cruciaba_ a los dos cuando Cliff le informó que aún les restaban por caminar al menos diez manzanas más.

—Deberías estar agradecido, Draco —se burló Cliff mirando hacia el rubio por encima de su hombro—. Los turistas pagan para que los paseen a pie por estas calles, y mira que yo lo estoy haciendo sin cobrarte ni un centavo…

Cliff tuvo que agacharse cuando Draco le lanzó el vaso de café que recién se había comprado en la estación y se rió de buena gana de su mal tino y peor humor. Harry lo secundó con un poco de timidez, pues no estaba muy seguro de que mofarse de Draco en aquellas circunstancias fuera muy seguro para su integridad física y mental.

Si dejar de reír, Cliff rodeó los hombros de Harry con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él mientras seguían su recorrido y dejaban al furibundo rubio detrás de ellos.

—Oye, Harry… —empezó a decirle Cliff y el moreno lo miró de reojo sin sorprenderse por su característica efusividad—. El otro día le pregunté a Draco por Colin porque no lo había visto rondando por el apartamento como era su odiosa costumbre, y me ha dicho que el gilipollas por fin ha tenido la decencia de dejarte libre cual paloma. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Caramba, ¡eso se merecía una fiesta por todo lo alto!

—No seas pesado, Cliff —dijo Harry en un falso tono regañón. Volteó hacia atrás tanto como el abrazo de Cliff se lo permitió, y casi podía jurar que Draco estaba prestando total atención a su conversación a pesar de que venía caminando un par de metros por detrás de ellos y llevaba la vista fija en el suelo—. No te lo había comentado yo mismo porque en realidad no se había presenta…

—Lo que me preocupa es que —lo interrumpió Cliff con su habitual aire de sabiondo—, estando en sacrosanta libertad, no te estés divirtiendo como todo buen gay soltero. Casi puedo jurar que en toda tu vida no has pisado un club del Soho a pesar de que vives en el barrio, ¿verdad? ¿Y si te invito a bailar esta noche? Ya sabes, para celebrar tu gloriosa emancipación.

—¿Bailar? —Harry hizo una mueca pero antes de que pudiera responder nada, Cliff dejó de abrazarlo con tanta brusquedad que se sorprendió.

La cálida y agradable presencia de Draco justo a su otro costado, explicó lo sucedido. Arrojando el brazo de Cliff hacia atrás con algo de rudeza mientras lo miraba divertido, Draco se acercó tanto a Harry que de pronto éste se vio literalmente atrapado entre Cliff y él. Draco intervino, dirigiéndose a Cliff pero sin despegar la mirada de Harry.

—Un momentito, Collier. Si existe alguien en esta ciudad con derecho a _desvirgar_ a Harry, ése soy yo. Me lo he ganado a pulso por haber esperado pacientemente durante tres largos años a que Creevey reconociera que no tengo competencia.

—Era de suponerse que dirías eso —renegó Cliff poniendo cara de fastidio mientras que la mandíbula de Harry caía hasta el piso y empezaba a sudar copiosamente a pesar del frío matutino.

Sintiendo la penetrante y sardónica mirada de Draco clavada en él, Harry se sonrojó con rapidez y comenzó a tartamudear muerto del pánico:

—Yo-yo, yo no… ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Malfoy?!

—Tranquilo, tigre… —le sonrió Draco de oreja a oreja—. Hablo de tu primera vez en un club. De tener el honor de _introducirte_ de la mano a tu inaugural experiencia en el milenario arte del baile. —Harry resopló y lo miró furioso, sin comprender por qué Draco estaba enredándolo de aquel modo. Hasta donde recordaba, Draco jamás había utilizado con él esos artilugios de sugestiones sexuales dentro de frases inocentes... Siempre los reservaba para sus conquistas, no para él—. Esta noche, quieras o no, vas a salir conmigo. Te llevaré a cenar y, por supuesto, a bailar. Cliff se puede unir a nosotros en el club, si quiere… pero la cena será sólo entre tú y yo.

Mientras Cliff mascullaba algo que sonaba a _"claro, siempre soy el plato de segunda mesa y después me pregunta por qué me enojo y además así agradece mi…"_, Harry por fin pudo pensar algo coherente qué decir. Codeó a Draco para mantenerlo a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo antes de hablar:

—¡Sí, claro! Como si el gran Malfoy fuera a desperdiciar su noche de sábado con una cita sin sexo con su feo compañero de apartamento.

Cliff y Draco se rieron como si Harry hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

—¿Feo? _¿Tú?_ —replicó Cliff. Intentó quitarle las gafas al tiempo que le decía—: Cariño, creo que necesitas que te limpie un poco los anteojos. O mejor aún, tal vez te consiga el espejo mágico de Blanca Nieves para que te diga lo guapo que realmente eres.

Quitándose las manos de Cliff de encima, Harry ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió el brazo de Draco rodearle la cintura. Sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, escuchó que el rubio le susurraba al oído:

—Tendrás que buscarte una mejor excusa para no salir conmigo, Potter. Te demostraré cuán atractivo eres: verás que al final de la noche, todos en el club habrán intentado meterse dentro de tus pantalones.

Para finalizar, le dio un leve y cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de liberarlo. Harry no pudo hacer más que mirar fijamente a sus zapatos conforme caminaba, como si alrededor no hubiera hermosos paisajes dignos de observarse y casas centenarias deslumbrando con su imponente apariencia. Pero, sobre todo, como si no tuviera a su lado y casi caminando pegado a él, al bello e inalcanzable Draco Malfoy, quien realmente y contra todo pronóstico (_¿Has oído, Pansy?_) acababa de invitar a Harry a salir con él.

Probablemente Draco lo hacía debido a los cargos de conciencia; quizá era su manera de pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido el día anterior en la Mansión Malfoy. Pero por la razón que fuera, Harry no podía dejar de sentir una burbuja de dicha creciendo en su interior. En medio de su bochorno y sonrojo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa boba.

Tal vez Draco tenía razón y aquellos azulejos de la estación de Tottenham de verdad volvían loca a la gente. Por primera vez en su vida Harry se alegró de que existieran y, sobre todo, de que Draco los hubiera visto.

* * *

La dichosa propiedad de Draco por fin apareció ante sus ojos, mostrando todo su esplendor victoriano con su techo de pizarra y enormes ventanales en toda la extensión del frente. Pintada de blanco, enorme, restaurada y acogedora, nadie sospecharía que en su jardín posterior se escondía una amenaza mágica lista para arruinar cualquier esperanza de venta. Draco suspiró, confiando en estar haciendo lo correcto al haber traído a Harry con él.

—Aquí es —dijo, atravesando la pequeña verja y vadeando la residencia con rumbo a la parte trasera. Harry y Cliff lo siguieron con reserva.

El descomunal terreno colindaba con el río Támesis, por lo que contaba con su pequeño puerto privado donde los dueños podían dejar botes a resguardo. Con pasos sigilosos, Draco atravesó el vasto y ornamentado jardín dirigiéndose al borde de las pacíficas y oscuras aguas y deteniéndose justo a la orilla del atracadero de piedra. Viró la cabeza hacia atrás para observar a sus amigos acercarse a él.

Cliff, a la retaguardia, iba a todas luces muerto de miedo y mirando inquieto hacia las plantas mecidas por el viento. Harry, al contrario, manifestaba una actitud serena y alerta, dando pasos lentos y prestando total atención al suelo de su derredor. Con la mano derecha lista para tomar la varita, parecía un felino al acecho, un gran gato en plena cacería. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco sonrió y volteó de nuevo hacia el río para que Harry no lo descubriera. "El león está de vuelta a la sabana", pensó con satisfacción.

—Demasiado tranquilo… no me gusta —susurró la voz de Harry tan cerca de su oído que Draco creyó que caería al río de la impresión. En ningún momento se había percatado de que Harry se hubiera parado justo a su lado en el muelle.

Tragando saliva e intentando eliminar el cosquilleo que le produjo el tono ronco empleado por su amigo, le respondió:

—Es muy ilustrativo escuchar tu opinión, Potter, pero me parece que no te pago para que me des tu punto de vista acerca del lugar, sino para que elimines a los imps que pululan por aquí.

Sin prestarle atención, Harry se giró sobre sus talones y de nuevo se internó en el jardín. Draco liberó un suspiro y se embutió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Apretando los labios, deseó poder recordar alguna ocasión en la que _alguien_ lo hubiera puesto tan nervioso y alterado como Harry lograba hacerlo tan sólo con acercarse un poco. Por supuesto que Draco sabía que era una búsqueda vana.

—¿Pensando en saltar, cariño? —preguntó la burlona voz de Cliff en su oreja—. Creo que para poder suicidarte, te conviene mejor el Puente de la Torre… ya sabes, por aquello de la altura. Puede ser que te duela más, pero creo que sólo así conseguirás el efecto deseado.

Draco se giró para encararlo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le masculló con irritación—. ¿No te dijo Potter que no te acercaras al agua?

—Bueno —respondió Cliff mirando hacia atrás, donde Harry estaba husmeando bajo unos arbustos que formaban un escondite perfecto para cualquier criatura—, a Harry y a mí nos parece que tu plaga de _lo que sea_ se ha esfumado ya. Yo no veo nada anormal en este jardín. De hecho, creo que la huerta de pepinillos de mi tía abuela Marcia tiene más plagas que esto. Mira —dijo, señalando hacia el agua que ondulaba tranquila bajo el comando de la brisa—. Aquí ni siquiera hay patos… y eso que río arriba había toda una conglomeración.

—¿Patos? —repitió Harry congelándose de repente y, como si una alarma hubiese estallado en su cabeza, corrió hacia ellos exclamando—: ¡Mierda, _eso es_! ¡ALÉJENSE DEL AGUA!

Draco apenas había abierto la boca para cuestionar el irracional comportamiento del moreno, cuando un destemplado chillido de Cliff le impidió decir nada.

—¡MIREN! ¿Qué demonios es eso? —dijo Cliff señalando hacia la superficie de río.

Harry llegó hasta ellos justo cuando Draco miraba hacia donde Cliff les indicaba. Draco soltó un bufido de alivio.

—Es sólo un imp, Cliff... ¡Diablos, qué escándalo armas!

—Ah... ¿Así que eso son? —preguntó Cliff sonando bastante decepcionado. Se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas para poder admirar más de cerca a una pequeña cabeza que asomaba del agua, tan oscura y llena de barro que era difícil de apreciar. El duendecillo los miraba con sus negros ojos brillando maliciosamente mientras flotaba cerca de la orilla. Cliff estiró su mano hacia él—. ¡Qué feo y poca cosa! Y parece tan indefenso, además. ¿Puedo tomarlo...?

Aquello pasó tan rápido que Draco apenas sí pudo creer que realmente estuviera sucediendo. Harry gritó algo que sonó como _"¡NO, CLIFF, NO ES UN IMP!"_ al tiempo que jalaba a Cliff hacia atrás para alejarlo de la orilla. Draco pensó "¡Claro que es un imp!", pero antes de que pudiera formular su comentario en voz alta, la cosa que estaba dentro del río aumentó de tamaño con velocidad pasmosa. La cabecita de color marrón con orejas puntiagudas se transformó en la cabeza de una _persona_… en un hombre de piel ceniza y con mucho, _mucho_ cabello al que le escurría agua lodosa.

Horrorizado y tratando de recordar si los imps estaban capacitados para hacer aquello, Draco se quedó congelado observando a —_Merlín me ampare_— esa cosa sin nombre, cuyos ojos repentinamente humanos lo miraban con algo que parecía _avidez_. La cosa le sonrió, y Draco se estremeció al notar que en lugar de dientes, la criatura tenía hileras de puntiagudos colmillos. "Como una piraña", fue el primer pensamiento que acudió al desorientado cerebro del rubio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, _ese hombre_ o lo que fuera estaba saltando del agua justo frente a él. Usando unas manos de piel opaca y llenas de barro y algas, aferró a Draco por las solapas de su abrigo y le dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada, completamente en contraste con su asquerosa apariencia:

—¿Te apetece un baño, amigo?

Asco. Terror e incredulidad, y Draco estaba cayendo. Borrones de algo oscuro ante sus ojos y de pronto agua helada a todo su alrededor. Intentó que ese monstruo lo soltara, le aferró los brazos para empujarlo y tratar de que liberara su abrigo, pero sus manos resbalaban… La piel de ese demonio era tan escurridiza como roca cubierta de musgo.

"¡Quítate el abrigo!" le gritó su sentido común. Lo intentó, se sacudió, bramó un alarido que sólo fueron burbujas perdidas en la profundidad del río. Aquello lo estaba jalando, lo estaba hundiendo rápidamente y terminaría por ahogarlo. Draco recordó su varita oculta en un bolsillo interior del abrigo. Trató, pero no podía alcanzarla; se aterrorizó al descubrir que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear. Al final, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y, a través de las turbias aguas, miró al monstruo a la cara. Nadie jamás lo había observado con tanto deseo como esa cosa… El maldito le estaba sonriendo y se relamía los labios mortecinos. Y entonces Draco supo cómo terminaría.

Moriría devorado y el simple pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse de repugnancia.

La falta de aire le estaba quemando y la urgente necesidad de respirar cada vez era más difícil de contener. Era consciente de que al momento de aspirar agua, estaría irremediablemente perdido. "Date por muerto." Abrió la boca, dándose por vencido. Prefería ahogarse antes de ser comido vivo.

Un destello rojo pasó ante sus ojos y, de inmediato, la fuerza que lo jalaba al fondo cesó. Sin pensarlo y ya casi al borde del agotamiento, por puro instinto nadó hacia arriba, allá donde había luz… donde había oxígeno. Las manos lo atraparon otra vez y, si hubiera podido, hubiera gemido de desespero. Pero ahora era diferente, se sintió tirado hacia arriba, rápido. Se esforzó por vislumbrar a quien estaba a su lado. Una cara familiar, ojos verdes grandes y asustados. Cabellos negros danzando por todos lados. El alivio de saber que ya no estaba solo ahí lo sacudió de tal manera que podía haber estallado en llanto.

A través de la penumbra de las oscuras aguas, notó que Harry le apuntaba con su varita y decía algo que se perdió entre burbujas y sonido a presión submarina. Y de pronto, el moreno desapareció de su campo visual y el agua le impidió abrir más los ojos: el hechizo de Harry lo impulsaba con la velocidad de una sirena hacia la superficie. Salió del río, dejó de sentir el peso de líquido aplastándolo y, con suma violencia, aterrizó sobre pasto y tierra.

Alguien lo volteó de lado y le gritó palabras que Draco no comprendía. Tosiendo y arrojando agua sucia por la boca, Draco no podía escuchar. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la persona que lo había salvado y que había tomado su lugar en el fondo del río frente aquel terrorífico demonio.

Trataba de abrir los ojos y recuperar el control de sus miembros, necesitaba fuerzas para tomar su varita y volver al agua. Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo vehementemente y tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que no era por él mismo, sino porque alguien lo estaba sacudiendo tomándolo por la camisa. Pesadamente abrió los párpados; los ojos le escocían y le llevó un doloroso instante enfocar la vista.

Ante él, descubrió a un lloroso y espantado Cliff aferrado de sus ropas, casi tan mojado como él mismo. Gritándole cosas que no conseguía entender… Tosió otra vez, arrojando más agua nauseabunda. Entonces, su mente asimiló el entorno y la voz de su amigo le llegó tan diáfana que lo sobresaltó.

―¡Dios bendito y sacrosanto, Draco! ¡Pensé que no te volvía a ver con vida! ¡Un _kelpie_, Draco! ¡Harry dijo que era un kelpie! ¡Creí que no conseguiría sacarte del río de una pieza!

Cliff no dejaba de gritar y Draco deseó haber tenido fuerza suficiente para asestarle una bofetada y silenciarlo… tenía que pensar. Girando la cabeza, miró hacia el río: el agua apenas sí se ondulaba un poco en el punto donde él debía de haber salido disparado un minuto antes, sin revelar nada de lo que podía estar ocurriendo en sus profundidades. Se estremeció, quizá de frío, quizá de terror. _¿Un kelpie? Demonio que adora comer humanos._ Merlín bendito.

—Se-se comerá a Harry, Cliff —consiguió decir. Los dientes le castañeaban—. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Quiso arrastrarse hacia el río y sacar la varita de su empapado abrigo al mismo tiempo, tratando de recordar cuál hechizo funcionaba con esos demonios del agua… Pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco, sólo aterradoras imágenes de Harry siendo devorado por ese monstruo destellaban por su cerebro haciéndolo perder el poco control sobre su cuerpo. ¡Harry moriría y sería culpa suya por completo!

Cliff lo detuvo y le gritó:

—¡Una brida!

Draco volteó a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

—¿Qué?

—¡Una brida, Draco! —chillaba el chico frenético por hacerse entender—. ¡Antes de saltar, Harry me dijo que necesita una brida, que es lo único que podrá detenerlo!

Draco no comprendía de qué mierda estaba hablando su amigo. Pero si Harry lo había dicho, tal vez fuera cierto... Y entonces, lo recordó. _En una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tercer año. El licántropo hablando de demonios de agua y de las ridículas maneras que eran vencidos hasta los más peligrosos… "Para someter a un kelpie basta y sobra con una brida"._ Draco recordaba haberse reído de lo lindo por lo absurdo de la lección. _"El kelpie tiene la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier cosa, pero su forma preferida es la de un caballo. Quizá es por eso que al colocarle una brida se tranquiliza de inmediato". "Sí, claro", les había dicho Draco a Crabbe y Goyle en tono burlón, "y de seguro un hombre lobo se vuelve mansito al ponerle una correa de perrito"._

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando. No había establos cerca, ninguna señal de caballos o cosa que se le pareciera. Al final, volvió a fijar la mirada en las turbias aguas del río. Ni un signo de vida. Impotente y temiendo ahora sí haber traído a su amigo derecho a su cita con la muerte, cerró los puños y gritó en dirección al agua:

—¡¿De dónde diablos voy a sacar yo una brida, maldito Potter hijo de puta?!

Y como si esa hubiera sido la indicación que Harry estaba esperando, de pronto salió del río con tanta velocidad que Cliff casi se desmaya del susto. Cayendo de pie sobre la húmeda tierra, con la varita en mano y escurriendo agua por todos lados, Harry corrió hacia ellos con gesto determinado y mirada fiera. Draco se quedó de una pieza.

—Por Dios… —escuchó que Cliff susurraba a sus espaldas, tan impresionado de Harry como el mismo Draco.

Y no era que estuviera impactado por su espectacular salida del agua. Ni tampoco porque, a pesar de haber estado incontables minutos bajo la superficie, Harry no pareciera haber sufrido escasez de oxígeno. Lo que dejó a Draco sin habla y completamente admirado, fue el modo en que Harry parecía resplandecer, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con la más pura chispa vital. La _magia_ se sentía en su aura. _Poder y coraje_ vibraban a su alrededor. El peligro había despertado al león dormido que Harry llevaba dentro de él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry a Draco al llegar ante él, agachándose y colocando una mano sobre el pecho del rubio como para cerciorarse que continuaba respirando. Su voz preocupada sonaba tan discordante con su apariencia majestuosa que resultaba extraño. Atónito y mojándose de nuevo por el agua que goteaba de la ropa de Harry, Draco sólo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Harry le sonrió, parecía genuinamente aliviado—. Me alegro mucho —susurró.

Cliff le pasó a Harry sus anteojos y el moreno se los puso rápidamente.

—¡Harry, no tenemos ninguna jodida brida y…! —Un fuerte ruido proveniente del agua y la visión de un enorme caballo blanco saliendo de ella interrumpió a Cliff—. ¡DIOS SANTO!

A pesar de que a primera vista lucía como un caballo normal y, hasta cierto punto, hermoso, el kelpie tenía notorias señales de que no era el cuadrúpedo habitual que alguien utilizaría para pasear a sus hijos una tarde de domingo por el campo. Entre el pelaje de su crin, ramas de junco colgaban mezclándose con su pardo pelo; pero lo más terrorífico eran sus dientes, los cuales le daban más parentesco a un tiburón que a un equino normal. Además, la extraña apariencia humanoide de sus ojos era realmente perturbadora.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente, encarando al monstruo. Éste bufó agua por su nariz y, pelando los puntiagudos dientes, se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban. Desde atrás, Draco sintió a Cliff abrazarlo y comenzar a tirar de él sobre el mojado pasto. Irracionalmente, Draco pensó en lo agradable que sería montar al kelpie, en darse una vuelta encima de tan singular animal… cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza para sacudirse ese pensamiento, pues sabía que eso era producto de la magia persuasiva que utilizaba el demonio para incautar a la gente y así llevarla al agua donde precedía a comérsela.

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que Harry, parado entre ellos y el kelpie, extendía la mano izquierda hacia Draco, como esperando que le diera algo. _Pero, ¡¿qué Cliff no le acababa de decir que no tenían ninguna puta brida?!_ Sin despegar la vista del demonio, Harry cerró y abrió rápidamente los dedos de su mano y Draco sintió un jalón en su cintura. Jadeando de asombro, vio a su costoso cinturón de piel desabrocharse por sí solo y salir de las presillas de su pantalón, elevándose presto hasta llegar a la mano de su amigo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en cuál era la intención de Harry para desnudarlo, Draco lo vio tocar su cinturón con la punta de su varita y transformarlo en una brida. Y justo cuando la horripilante criatura estaba frente a él, Harry le arrojó las correas y con un enérgico movimiento de mano, las colocó mágicamente en el hocico del kelpie.

Al instante, el demonio se detuvo en seco apenas a un metro de ellos, tranquilizándose y agachando la cabeza ante Harry, sometiéndose totalmente a él. Draco cerró los ojos y jadeó de alivio, agradeciéndole a todo lo que era sagrado que Harry no fuera todavía un inepto para las Transformaciones como recordaba lo había sido en la escuela.

Cliff, quien aún tenía a Draco entre sus brazos y seguía apretándolo fuertemente, sólo balbuceó:

—Vaya… ¿y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba? —Se rió nervioso antes de agregar—: Menudo monstruo debilucho.

—No dirías lo mismo si hubiera estado a punto de degollarte en el fondo del río —masculló Draco quitándose sus manos de encima. Harry tomó la correa del ahora dócil demonio y se giró hacia sus amigos que todavía yacían en el piso. El moreno ostentaba una sonrisa tan amplia en el rostro que Draco no pudo evitar correspondérsela. El rubio resopló antes de decirle a Harry—: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que toda tu vida quisiste tener un pony y por fin tu sueño se ha hecho realidad?

Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Quedando justo frente a frente y haciendo gala de una valentía inusitada, el moreno le murmuró viéndolo directo a los ojos:

—Digamos que lo que quise tener toda mi vida estaba hace un momento sumergido en el Támesis… y no es precisamente del kelpie de quien hablo.

Todo el frío y entumecimiento que Draco sentía fue increíblemente opacado por el calor que lo invadió ante las palabras de su amigo. Abrió la boca pensando en algo inocente que decir en respuesta.

—Ah, ahora entiendo… Encontraste algún tesoro enterrado en el fango y no piensas compartirlo con nosotros, ¿eh? Entonces supongo que me podré ahorrar tu paga por el trabajo de hoy.

Harry sólo lo observó con una sonrisa indulgente sin decirle nada más. Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada y fingió que estaba muy ocupado ayudando a Cliff a levantarse. Entonces, el moreno suspiró y procedió a aplicar _tergeos_ en los tres para secar sus ropas. Cliff, quien guardaba una distancia más que prudencial del kelpie, parecía tan asombrado de la magia de Harry que apenas podía decir algo más que sólo _"Vaya"_. A Draco no le sorprendió que Cliff no hiciera fastidiosas preguntas sobre lo que era un kelpie tal como lo había hecho con los imps, pues cualquiera en Gran Bretaña que supiera un poco de folklore celta conocía las leyendas acerca de esos famosos demonios del agua.

Draco se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña jaula de apenas unos centímetros de altura y se la dio a Harry.

—Se aumenta de tamaño y sirve para cualquier tipo de criatura mágica —le explicó—. Después, ya con el monstruo dentro, recupera su tamaño compacto. Así es como los exterminadores trasportan lo que atrapan.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Harry, colocando la jaulita en el suelo y convocando un _engorgio_ para que quedara de tamaño suficiente—. ¿Qué suelen hacer con ellos? No los sacrificarán, ¿verdad?

—¿Sacrificar? Bueno… —respondió Draco dubitativamente y Harry dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Draco con reprobación—. ¡Por amor a Merlín, Potter! No lo sé, supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo son sólo monstruos y plagas que nadie quiere. Aunque eso es problema y decisión de cada exterminador. Creo que Marion suele abandonarlos en bosques remotos donde no hay muggles.

Harry se acercó al kelpie para tomarlo de la brida pero no dejó de observar a Draco con recelo como si no confiara plenamente en lo que le decía:

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás con _él_?

Draco abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por _esa cosa_ después de que estuvo a punto de comerse a tu mejor amigo? ¡No, no me respondas, por favor…! —-agregó rápidamente antes de que Harry le soltara su sobado discurso sobre los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas y que seguramente Granger le había metido en la cabeza. Suspirando y poniendo cara de picardía, Draco le dijo a Harry—: Te doy mi palabra de que no le haré daño, que lo reubicaré en un _magnífico_ lugar y en completa libertad. Después de todo, no quiero perder el cinturón que se te ocurrió usar de brida para cogerlo.

—Si no hubieras afirmado con tanta convicción que sólo se trataba de una colonia de imps, tal vez yo hubiera venido preparado para enfrentar otro tipo de criaturas —le dijo Harry sin poder ocultar una sonrisa altanera—. Desde mi punto de vista, me parece que me has traído deliberadamente engañado y eso requerirá una penalización monetaria como indemnización.

—Así se habla, mi vida —lo apoyó Cliff, quien oculto detrás de Draco, evitaba todo contacto visual con Harry y el kelpie.

—¿Indemnización? —bramó Draco mientras Harry maniobraba con el kelpie tratando de conseguir que entrara a la jaula—. ¡Esto no fue mi culpa, yo no tenía idea de que aquí había un puto kelpie aficionado a transformarse en imp! Cuando compré la casa, los dueños anteriores sólo me comentaron de extraños ahogamientos en el río y de que alguien había jurado ver un duendecillo de color marrón…

—¿Extraños ahogamientos? —exclamó Harry, boquiabierto—. Exactamente, ¿de _cuántas_ personas estamos hablando?

—Mmm… —Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello todavía húmedo. Lo sentía tan sucio que no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz mientras miraba a Harry con fingida vergüenza—. Cinco. Por lo menos, desde este jardín. Pero por lo que estuve investigando, en la zona ya han desaparecido alrededor de una docena de personas.

Harry bufó y meneó la cabeza.

—Me sorprende que el Ministerio no hubiera sospechado que aquí había algo mágico devorando muggles. Son unos ineptos buenos para nada.

—Tú lo has dicho —ratificó Draco, quitándole a Harry de las manos la ahora pequeña jaula con el también miniaturizado kelpie encerrado en ella. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry—. Espera a que los demás corredores de bienes raíces se enteren de lo que has hecho aquí, y verás que dejarás a Marion sin trabajo.

—Sí, claro. Como si me interesara andar jugando al _Steve Irwin_ y terminar igual que él —masculló Harry guardándose al fin la varita. Pero a pesar de la negatividad de sus palabras, tenía en el rostro tal gesto de complacencia que Draco podía intuir que aquella experiencia bien había valido la pena. Ahora sólo tenía que convencerlo de renunciar al Ministerio y hacerle notar lo bien renumerado y satisfactorio que era el trabajo de exterminador. Se giró hacia Cliff arqueándole una ceja y, de inmediato, su amigo entró en acción.

En menos de dos zancadas, Cliff estaba a un lado de Harry y le envolvió un brazo entre los suyos.

—Oh, Harry, ¡te has convertido en mi nuevo héroe! Los _X-Men_ han pasado a la historia, te lo juro. Jamás me imaginé que fueras tan increíblemente… eh, mm… _¿Mágico?_ —Draco rodó los ojos y Harry miró a Cliff con suspicacia—. Deberías dedicarte profesionalmente a esto, a defender _mucles_ indefensos como yo y liberar a la humanidad de estas alimañas. Además, ¡eres tan listo! Desde que llegamos estabas seguro de que no se trataban de imps… ¿cómo supiste?

—Cierto, Potter —intervino Draco, cruzándose de brazos—. Ésa es una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Bueno… —Harry se rascó la nuca y puso cara de niño atrapado en medio de una travesura. El moreno parecía tan sencillo y humilde en ese momento que Draco se preguntó si acaso era el mismo poderoso hechicero que hacía un par de minutos le había salvado la vida, _otra vez—_. Pues la verdad —explicó Harry—, las señales eran bastante obvias. Desde que entramos al jardín tanta calma me pareció extraña. Si realmente hubiera existido una plaga de imps, los hubiéramos notado escondidos entre las plantas casi desde el primer momento. Los imps no están en el agua, a ellos no les gusta; por eso les divierte arrojar a las personas a ella. Gracias a ese dato supe que el imp dentro del río _no era_ un imp en realidad. Y que no hubiera patos ni ningún otro ser vivo en las cercanías, era claro indicio de un monstruo carnívoro en el sitio.

Draco levantó una ceja, impresionado.

—Vaya. Y yo que creía que eras lento de entendimiento y por eso habías terminado como burócrata.

Repentinamente, la sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

—Tú sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, Draco. No tuve alternativa, era eso o morirme de hambre.

—Pues me parece que ahora sí tienes otra opción, guapo —intervino Cliff—. Y una muy buena. —Levantó una mano como si recorriera un letrero imaginario y exclamó—: ¡Harry Potter, el mejor exterminador profesional del mundo! ¿Verdad que sí, Draco?

Harry miró hacia Draco con tal expresión anhelante en sus ojos que al rubio se le encogió el corazón. Incapaz de sostener la frágil mirada verde, Draco agachó la cara.

—Es raro tratándose de Cliff, Potter, pero ahora tiene toda la razón. Estarías más ciego de lo que yo creía si no ves la magnífica oportunidad que esto representa para ti.

Harry se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y luego suspiró.

—Les prometo que lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco y Cliff intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cuando Harry se distrajo acomodándose las gafas—. Bueno, me parece que este jardín ya es seguro de nuevo. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco—. Pero esta vez nos apareceremos. No voy a volver a subirme jamás en la vida a ese trasto muggle, créeme. Antes, prefiero arrastrarme hasta el apartamento.

Cliff miró a Draco tristemente.

—Entonces, ¿yo tendré que volver solito en el metro?

—No seas estúpido, Cliff. Si yo te sostengo, puedes irte conmigo. —La cara que puso Cliff ante eso no tenía nada que rivalizarle a la de un niño que le han dicho que es libre para escaparse con el circo.

—Draco… —empezó a decir Harry con voz tensa—. Yo no… no quiero.

Draco lo enfrentó, repentinamente disgustado.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _no quieres_? ¿Acabas de atrapar a un temible kelpie con una mano en la cintura y tienes miedo de aparecerte? —Harry se quedó sosteniendo su mirada sin responder nada y Draco sabía muy bien que no le diría ni una palabra más. Frustrado al creer que Harry no confiaba en él, meneó la cabeza y soltó sin pensárselo—: Eres increíblemente patético, Potter.

Dio un paso hacia Cliff y lo aferró firmemente del brazo. Ignorando los ojos de Harry fijos en él, cerró los suyos y se concentró en su apartamento. Se apareció ahí, arrastrando a Cliff consigo y llevando ya la conciencia cargada con esa estúpida y desagradable sensación que lo hacía arrepentirse dolorosamente de lo que había hecho.

—Los seres humanos normales lo llamamos _remordimiento_, Draco —Cliff le había dicho alguna vez hacía tiempo. Lo curioso era que en toda su jodida vida, sólo por Harry había experimentado tal sentimiento.

* * *

Harry se quedó estupefacto al ver a sus dos amigos desaparecer, a pesar de que la cara que puso Cliff antes de desvanecerse, lo hubiera hecho reír con ganas en otras circunstancias. Parpadeó un par de veces, convenciéndose de que realmente Draco se había marchado dejándolo atrás… aunque la realidad era que no podía culparlo. El viaje de ida no había sido placentero ni tampoco corto, mucho menos para el gusto de un mago criado en la aristocracia. Era injusto pedirle a Draco que lo repitiera, ya bastante le había otorgado a Harry al acceder a llegar de ese modo.

Suspirando con resignación, Harry decidió ir tomando camino. Ya casi era mediodía; si se daba prisa tal vez alcanzaría a llegar al apartamento a tiempo para almorzar. Esperaba que Draco estuviera de humor para cocinar algo, a veces los emparedados de tocino no le quedaban tan mal…

Había dado unos pocos pasos con rumbo al jardín del frente para salir de la propiedad, cuando un conocido "crack" le advirtió que Draco había vuelto. Sonriendo, Harry se detuvo y giró el cuerpo hacia su amigo, pero casi brinca de sorpresa al ver que, con cara de furia, el rubio se abalanzaba sobre él.

Draco se detuvo hasta que quedó a un palmo de su nariz, tan cerca de Harry que éste tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a los ojos. Draco cerró ambas manos sobre los brazos de Harry, oprimiéndolo tan duro que lo hizo emitir un quejido.

—¡Draco! —exclamó, empezando a molestarse—. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Por unos segundos, Draco no respondió. Sus ojos recorrían el rostro de Harry como explorándolo, como si quisiera averiguar algo oculto debajo de cada ceja, de cada mejilla, de la nariz, los anteojos… la boca. Harry se estremeció y apretó los labios en un gesto inconsciente, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan desnudo y vulnerable ante el escrutinio de alguien. Al final, los grises ojos de su amigo se fijaron en los suyos y Draco por fin habló.

—Me sucede que tu extraño e incongruente comportamiento me sobrepasa, Potter. No logro entenderte, y quiero que sepas que no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me expliques qué demonios te está pasando.

Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies y que el pecho se le congelaba de repente. _Draco quería saber. Draco necesitaba saber_. Y lo peor era que Harry sí tenía respuestas. Pero si Draco se enteraba… ¿qué pasaría con su amistad? Harry temía lo peor. Evasivo, murmuró:

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió sarcástico, apretujando más los brazos de Harry hasta que logró que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—Hablo de tu actitud ante los abusos de los demás. De miedos e inseguridades irracionales. De tu valor, de tu dignidad como mago… como _ser humano_, Potter. —Draco lo liberó pero no se retiró de su posición. Le golpeteó el pecho con una mano—. ¡Diablos, Potter! ¡Es que es de no creerse! ¡Eres el que venció al mago oscuro que aterrorizaba a todo mundo, al que nadie más pudo enfrentar! ¡Eres más poderoso que toda la sarta de aurores inútiles que no permitieron que te unieras a ellos! ¡Si quisieras, con un solo movimiento de mano podrías dejar sin polla a todos esos bastardos que se burlan de ti en la oficina! —Hizo una pausa, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad—. Pero no lo haces. Permitiste que el Ministerio te volviera un pelele y ahora tienes tan poca confianza en ti mismo que hasta temes usar la aparición.

Harry percibió la manera en que sus propias facciones se endurecían, pero era debido a los nervios más que nada. Y cuando habló de nuevo lo hizo con voz tirante sin importarle lo que Draco pensara.

—Esas son muchas dudas, ¿no? ¿Qué tópico quiere su majestad que charlemos primero?

Draco frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, aparentemente desconcertado ante el sarcasmo de Harry.

—Bien. Me agrada tu disposición —siseó—. ¿Qué tal si primero me cuentas por qué rechazas utilizar la aparición? Que yo sepa, aprobaste tu examen. Y sé que te apareciste multitud de veces mientras duró la guerra.

Harry suspiró y ablandó un poco el gesto. Sabía que revelarle a Draco aquello era ya sólo su decisión, pues Narcisa lo había liberado de su juramento. Resignado, respondió:

—Está bien, te lo diré. Pero con una condición. —Draco se cruzó de brazos, impaciente—. No ahora, pero sí pronto. Tal vez mañana… —lo pensó por un momento y asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, creo que mañana será perfecto.

Draco soltó un bufido de burla y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado y luego de regreso, mientras decía sarcástico:

—¿Y cuál es el jodido gran misterio que no me puedes decir _ahora_? ¿Que tienes algún tipo de fobia? ¿Que hiciste alguna ridícula promesa? ¿O es que acaso crees que voy a _quererte_ menos cuando me cuentes que el Ministerio te retiró la licencia?

Harry arqueó una ceja ante eso. Decirle a Draco que el Ministerio le había quitado la licencia sería una estupenda excusa para evitar la verdad; y de hecho, Harry creía que así _debía_ haber sido después de lo que pasó, pero…

Un momentito.

Repasando lo recién dicho por Draco, Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo y casi se muere de la impresión. Tenía que ser una broma y no pudo evitar aprovecharse de eso para molestarlo.

—¿_Quererme_ menos? —se rió Harry y Draco lo miró horrorizado al percatarse de la palabra que se le había escapado—. ¿Acaso el arrogante y nada romántico Malfoy acaba de admitir que siente cariño por mí?

Draco se había quedado como petrificado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y respirando con agitación. Harry lo vio apretar la mandíbula y fruncir el gesto, pero en cuestión de segundos, la cara de Draco cambió tanto que Harry se asustó. Los ojos de su amigo parecieron apagarse y fue como si su cara se derrumbase y abandonara toda pose y falsedad por primera vez en años.

Harry lo observaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Era como si ese hombre frente a él fuera otro Draco completamente desconocido: un Malfoy sin pretensiones ni fingimientos. Pero al mismo tiempo era como si en su interior hubiese intuido que sí existía y toda su vida hubiera esperado para conocerlo.

Con pasmosa lentitud, Draco se dirigió hacia él hasta quedar de nuevo frente a frente y separados por apenas unos centímetros. Harry se avergonzó de su comentario anterior y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Draco le ganó la palabra.

—¿Ahora el de las preguntas eres tú, Potter? Vaya, y yo que había creído que era mi turno. —A pesar de sus ironías, la voz de Draco tenía un cierto dejo de melancolía que inquietó al moreno—. ¿Así que quieres que admita que te… que admita lo que _siento por ti_? —Las últimas palabras las había escupido más que pronunciado, como si le costara la vida hacerlo.

—No, Draco. No… —dijo Harry, realmente apenado y arrepentido por haber ridiculizado el desliz de su amigo—. Déjalo así. Yo sé que sólo fue una manera de hablar, que en realidad tú no…

—Ah, no —rugió el rubio justo frente el rostro de Harry—. ¡Tú lo preguntaste y ahora me vas a escuchar! —Draco puso gesto de exasperación y levantó los brazos para dejarlos caer de nuevo casi inmediatamente, como si lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera algo tan obvio que no necesitaba ni ser mencionado—. ¡Por supuesto que siento _algo_ por ti! ¡Sería un estúpido malagradecido si fuera de otro modo! —Miró a Harry con enojo y concluyó, picándole insistentemente el pecho con un dedo—: Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Potter, me has salvado la vida ya en _dos_ ocasiones, me brindaste tu casa y tu confianza y yo… _escúchame bien_ porque jamás lo repetiré: yo haría _lo que fuera_ por ti.

En un impulso que Harry no pudo evitar, levantó su propia mano y atrapó la que Draco estaba utilizando para picotearle el tórax. Quizá su intención inicial había sido quitárselo de encima y arrojarle la mano lejos, pero una vez que sus dedos tuvieron aferrada la mano de Draco entre ellos y Harry percibió calidez y suavidad por tanto tiempo anheladas, no pudo dejarla ir tan rápido. La apretó aún más sin siquiera pensar en ello.

Draco lo miró con gesto de enorme sorpresa. Dos segundos habían pasado y Harry no lo soltaba. Observó su propia mano apresada dentro de la de él y arrugó el entrecejo. Tres segundos. Draco jaló su mano un poco con intención de retirarla y Harry la estrujó con más fuerza; no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Draco levantó de nuevo sus ojos hacia Harry y pareció preguntarle con la mirada qué diablos estaba tratando de hacer. Cuatro segundos y Harry le respondió con hechos: comenzó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

En ese punto, Draco definitivamente estaba atónito y boquiabierto. Cinco segundos y Harry seguía acariciándolo. El moreno no quería ni pensar, sabía que si analizaba su comportamiento se aterrorizaría de su atrevimiento y ese momento lleno de magia se diluiría sin poderlo evitar. Seis segundos. Y él no quería que terminara, se sentía tan bien tener a Draco tan cerca y sostener su mano dentro de la suya y…

Cuando Harry se decidió a hablar, sintió como si la lengua se le hubiera pegado al paladar. Siete segundos. La boca pastosa y seca, la voz enronquecida.

—Así que… ¿harías _lo que fuera_ por mí, Draco? ¿Estás seguro?

Ocho segundos y la caricia de su dedo se hacía cada vez más insinuante, recorriendo con oprimida lentitud el suave y pálido dorso de la mano de Draco. Nueve segundos y Draco asintió rápidamente con un gesto inseguro bastante inhabitual en él.

—Por supuesto. Si está a mi alcance, sí —masculló, tragando saliva—. Para eso precisamente están los amigos, ¿no?

Diez segundos y el dedo de Harry se detuvo, pero él no soltó la mano de Draco. Sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, sabía que no debía, que no tenía ningún derecho, pero… el momento era perfecto, era… Además, estaban las palabras de Narcisa danzando en su mente, ¿qué tal si ella tenía razón y él le gustaba a Draco? ¿Qué tal si lo podía ver como algo más que un amigo? ¿No valía la pena comprobarlo?

Y después de haberlo visto caer al río con ese demonio y haber creído que no volvería a verlo con vida, sentía que cada segundo sin él era tiempo desperdiciado. Se sentía fortalecido, valiente. Como si cualquier cosa pudiera ser posible. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

—Ya que hablamos de eso, en realidad necesito dos cosas de ti, Draco —susurró y Draco lo miró expectante, sus ojos grises lo observaban con temor, casi con reverencia. Harry era consciente de que su actitud era extraña hasta para él mismo, pero Draco había abierto la caja de Pandora y ahora que se jodiera—. Primero, quiero que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido. Para mis amigos soy _Harry_, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco entrecerró los ojos levemente, pero al parecer no se atrevió a discutir. Asintió a duras penas—. Bien. Y en segundo lugar… —Jaló vigorosamente la mano de su amigo provocando que su cuerpo se pegara al suyo. Escuchó a Draco emitir un jadeo de asombro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry levantó su mano libre y aferró la nuca del rubio—. Quiero esto.

Los segundos dejaron de contar. Acercó su rostro al de Draco con tanta velocidad que temió hacer chocar sus dientes, sobre todo porque su amigo tenía la boca abierta por la conmoción. Así que Harry pudo asaltarlo con facilidad, besándolo con una furia que jamás había experimentado con nadie más.

Al principio del beso, ambos sostuvieron los ojos abiertos. Uno de pasmo, el otro por precaución en espera de una reacción. Y sí la hubo, pues Draco intentó liberarse sin lograrlo. Pero después de un momento se rindió completamente ante Harry y cerró con suavidad sus párpados mientras gemía quedo, y Harry también se dejó perder. Se concentró en el movimiento de su lengua, en la manera que parecía mandarse sola y lamía gustosa los aterciopelados y deliciosos labios de Draco. La sintió entrar y salir, toqueteando dientes, paladar y, al fin, otra lengua que ansiosa correspondió con idéntico impulso. Harry sintió toda su boca vibrar cuando Draco gimió otra vez, y aquello fue demasiado. Era _oh, merlín bendito_, algo que nunca se imaginó pasaría más allá de sus sueños: él besando a Draco.

 

_Draco y Harry en el jardín de Richmond_, por Maranwe 

Y lo mejor, lo infinitamente mejor, era el modo en que él le correspondía… como si al igual que Harry, Draco llevara _años_ anhelándolo. La mano con la que le sostenía la nuca aflojó su agarre y se deslizó hacia arriba, enredándose en el ahora enmarañado pelo del rubio. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando percibió algo helado introduciéndose bajo su camisa, tocando la tibia piel de su estómago: era la mano libre de Draco.

Ahora el que jadeó fue Harry. Había deseado sólo un beso, el empuje loco de hacía un momento lo había llevado a buscar la boca de su amigo aun a riesgo de ser rechazado, de ser hechizado, de perder su amistad. Sin embargo, Draco no sólo le correspondía deseoso, sino que además _lo estaba acariciando_… Merlín, ¡la mano de Draco estaba subiendo por su torso!

Harry tuvo que interrumpir el beso para gemir cuando la mano de Draco cubrió uno de sus pectorales y los fríos dedos oprimieron su tetilla. Soltó la mano del rubio y utilizó las dos para abrazarlo por la espalda, jalándolo aún más cerca de él, reanudando el beso con desespero. Su miembro dolorosamente erecto bajo las ropas, aclamándole más presión, más…

Aplastó a Draco contra él mismo, usando su abrazo para restregar su cuerpo con el suyo. El calor y el bienestar que estaba experimentando a causa de ese acercamiento no tenían punto de comparación a nada que hubiera sentido antes con Colin. Como si su alma y su cuerpo le gritaran _¡Sí! Él es… Él es con quien debes estar._ Todo el día, toda su vida. Abrazado a él, conociendo su sabor y alimentándose con su calor.

El rubio llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Harry todavía bajo su camisa, acariciando con tanta fuerza que pareciera querer memorizar cada curva. A Harry se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo con ese contacto. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sólo dejándose llevar por el impulso de querer _más y más_, Harry movió a Draco contra él y entonces lo notó… Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—_Dios, Draco_… Estás… —gimió con voz ronca. La erección de Draco contra su entrepierna, pulsante y ansiosa, demostrando su deseo por él. La boca de Harry buscando de nuevo la suya, sus dientes mordiendo, sus labios succionando.

Enloquecido y extraviado en un olvidado rincón de su ser donde solía ser impetuoso y valiente, Harry decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad. Era dolorosamente consciente de que Draco sólo se tiraba a sus amantes una noche y jamás los volvía a ver, y aunque no era lo que Harry quería, decidió que por el momento lo tomaría. Al diablo lo demás. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Draco lo deseaba… ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiera creído posible que eso sucedería algún día?

Intentando llevar el beso a una insinuación mayor, Harry deslizó sus manos desde la espalda de Draco hacia abajo, buscando el borde del abrigo para meterlas por debajo. Lo logró y casi se corre en el mismo instante que aferró ambas nalgas del rubio con sus manos. _Dios_, eran tan firmes y perfectas, tal como las había imaginado. Draco le mordió la lengua mientras gemía largamente ante la audaz caricia, y Harry lo empujó hacia él restregando sus entrepiernas y provocando que las uñas de Draco rasguñaran su espalda.

—Harry… —musitó Draco y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Oprimió su propia erección contra la de él y Draco volvió a jadear—. Ah-Harry —repitió el rubio encima de sus labios y abriendo un poco los ojos, empezó a preguntar—: ¿Quieres…?

—Dios, Draco, sí —exclamó Harry casi lloriqueando, apretando más al rubio, restregando su recién descubierto miembro erecto contra su muslo. No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo así ya, tan pronto, tan… tantos años perdidos—. Por favor, Draco. Sí. Es lo que _más_ quiero. _Tú_ eres lo que más quiero.

Sonriendo y sin decir una palabra más, Draco aferró ambos brazos de Harry con fuerza y éste supo lo que Draco planeaba hacer apenas una milésima de segundo antes que ocurriera. Enterró su cabeza en el recoveco del cuello de Draco, apretando los labios para ahogar el gemido de terror causado ante la expectativa… y de pronto, la sensación de aplastamiento, la falta de aire y un entorno nuevo.

Respirando entrecortado, levantó la cara y reconoció la recámara de Draco.

—¿Verdad que no fue tan terrible? —escuchó que le decía su amigo en un susurro justo junto a un oído.

—Bueno, si vas a dejar que te bese cada vez que quieras que me aparezca… —bromeó Harry, intentando no demostrar que casi desfallecía del miedo por lo recién sucedido—. Sobre todo, si el lugar de destino es…

—¿Mi cama? —masculló Draco con esa voz sensual que Harry sólo le había escuchado usar para con sus amantes en el proceso de seducción—. ¿Mis brazos? ¿Mi…?

No pudo seguir hablando, nuevamente Harry invadió su boca. Pasional y febrilmente. Ahora que se sabía correspondido, ahora que sabía que Draco también lo deseaba… que el cielo los amparara. No veía modo de calmar su fuego y la excitación que en ese momento lo asfixiaba.

Un grito destemplado proveniente de su sala, hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco y separaran sus rostros.

—¿Es Cliff? —preguntó Harry. El rubio se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa mientras asentía con una mirada culpable. Harry sintió que la decepción lo golpeaba en el estómago y que su erección comenzaba a decrecer_—. _¿Qué hace todavía aquí?

—Bueno… lo dejé en la sala antes de desaparecerme de regreso a Richmond y le dije que esperara—. Harry le arqueó una ceja y Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué esperabas? Yo jamás pensé que nuestro regreso sería directo a mi cama.

—¡Dra-DRACO! ¡HARRY! —gritó Cliff de nuevo—. ¡Ayuda!

Suspirando y resignándose, ambos amigos se vieron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Harry intentó una sonrisa que esperaba dijera "Pero después continuaremos donde nos quedamos" y Draco le sonrió en respuesta. Harry caminó hacia la puerta de la recámara y salió con rumbo a la sala, seguido muy de cerca por Draco.

—¿Cliff?

El chico salió de detrás de un sillón con gesto aterrorizado y muy pálido.

—¿Harry? —Se llevó una mano al pecho y resopló de alivio al ver a sus dos amigos—. ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡MIREN! ¡Tienen fan-fantasmas en la chimenea! —exclamó apuntando hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Draco y Harry al unísono y volteando hacia donde Cliff les señalaba. Notaron el fuego verde característico de la red flu y entonces Harry se acercó, extrañado. Era bastante inusual que alguien del mundo mágico se quisiera comunicar con cualquiera de los dos vía red flu.

Dos formas se distinguían claramente entre las llamas.

—Creo que tienes mal la dirección, Hermione… —decía una de las cabezas—. Aquí sólo hay un muggle que está _histerizando_.

—Estoy completamente segura de que es aquí, Ronald —respondió con tono exasperado la otra cabeza de melena abultada—. Y por cierto, "histerizar" es un verbo que no existe, en todo caso debes emplear una palabra como…

—¡Oigan! —les gritó Harry incapaz de oculta su alegría, agachándose hasta quedar en cuclillas frente al fuego mágico. Ron y Hermione voltearon hacia él al mismo tiempo, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Qué hacen en mi chimenea asustando a mi amigo muggle?

—¡Harry! —saludó Hermione—. Por Merlín, ¿cómo has estado? Nos ha tenido tan preocupados tu falta de cartas. Desde que Colin se… —Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido y Hermione se corrigió rápidamente—. Quiero decir, desde hace más de un mes, no nos has escrito nada.

—Bueno… —Harry se rascó la nuca. Nervioso, masculló—: Últimamente no había… pero justo hoy… —Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, donde Draco y Cliff lo miraban, el primero con cara de hastío y el segundo con estupefacción. Distraídamente, Harry pensó que ésas habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas para el pobre espíritu muggle de Cliff—. ¡Oye, Draco! —dijo con alegría—. ¡Mira, son Hermione y Ron!

—Júralo, por favor. —Draco puso cara de aburrido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared—. Merlín, estoy en _éxtasis_ por el consuelo. Por un momento creí que eran Timón y Pumba invadiendo nuestro apartamento.

—¡Timón y Pumba! —exclamó Cliff ahogando una carcajada—. ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Apuesto a que logro adivinar quién es quién!

—Mejor no, Cliff, no vaya a ser que el Rey León nos destierre del reino por meternos con su séquito. —Draco le brindó a un indignado Harry una última mirada inexpresiva y tomando a Cliff del brazo, lo arrastró consigo hacia la cocina—. Ven, dejemos a Potter conferenciar con sus queridos amiguitos mientras preparamos algo de comer.

—¿O sea que ustedes usan la chimenea como teléfono…? —iba preguntando Cliff en tono azorado mientras él y Draco desaparecían tras la puerta. Harry suspiró, preguntándose vagamente por qué Draco lucía tan molesto. Regresó su atención a su par de amigos en el fuego.

—Y… ¿No es muy costoso para ustedes contactar mi chimenea desde París? Yo suponía que sí, porque a nosotros nos sale un ojo de la cara…

—¡Harry! —lo interrumpió Hermione conteniendo la risa—. Es que estamos en La Madriguera. Venimos sólo por el fin de semana, un pequeño viaje relámpago.

—Oh, ¿sólo por el fin de semana?

—Ajá —confirmó Ron—, así que imaginarás que tenemos poco tiempo para charlar. Mamá ya puso en la mesa un lugar para ti, confía en que te convenzamos de venir a almorzar con nosotros… —miró a Hermione con gran orgullo y finalizó—: Hemos venido a contarles sobre nuestros planes de boda.

—¡Vaya! —Harry se sentía profundamente conmocionado: primero lo sucedido en Richmond, y ahora esta noticia de sus amigos. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad—. Pues, ¡ya era hora! ¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho y… —Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, a la puerta cerrada de la cocina—. Draco no está aquí en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que también se alegrará por ustedes cuando lo sepa.

—Sí, claro —resopló Ron cambiando su expresión a una de total desagrado—. Como si a ese hurón ruin y vanidoso le importara alguien más aparte de él mismo.

—¡Ron! —lo regañó Hermione en voz baja—. Acordamos en que ese tema lo dejaríamos para después…

—Oigan —cuestionó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué se refieren a Draco de esa manera?

Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro y al final, Hermione encaró a Harry y le murmuró con su típico tono de preocupación:

—Verás, Harry… Ron y yo hemos conversado acerca de los últimos eventos de tu vida y creemos… bueno, de hecho estamos casi seguros de que el motivo por el cual Colin se fue de tu lado es precisamente por… por causa de Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —Si no hubiera estado ya tan molesto, Harry se hubiera reído de lo absurdo de aquello—. ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

—Piénsalo un momento, camarada —exclamó Ron en un tono mucho más exaltado que el de Hermione—. ¿No nos has contado tú mismo que Malfoy es un tenorio empedernido y egoísta? ¿Que se la vive ligando a diestra y siniestra? ¿Y si tú eres la próxima víctima en su lista de conquistas y de alguna manera logró que Colin se alejara como primer paso para lograr tu seducción? ¡Puede ser que hasta lo haya amenazado o le haya aplicado algún hechizo de magia oscura! —finalizó Ron muy escandalizado.

Harry hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Ron… No pueden estar hablando en serio, por favor… ¡Es completamente absur…!

—Sabemos que confías en él, Harry —volvió a interrumpirlo Hermione—, pero la verdad es que Ron y yo pensamos que vivir con Malfoy no te está dejando ningún beneficio, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió cuando _lo rescataste_? ¿Y ahora no ves que te has quedado sin tu pareja por _culpa suya_?

Ron asintió frenéticamente ante las palabras de su novia.

—Y también creemos que todavía no es demasiado tarde para que recuperes a Colin… —le dijo el pelirrojo con urgencia—. Ginny nos ha dicho que se tropezó con él en Nueva York y que le confesó que aún sigue enamorado de ti —terminó de contar muy satisfecho, como si creyera que aquello era una buena noticia para Harry.

El moreno miró a sus amigos en silencio, sopesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora le quedaba claro que, a diferencia de él, sus amigos no veían al verdadero ser humano que había en Draco y no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que su amistad había significado para Harry todos esos años (y lo que Colin en realidad _no_ había significado). Así que decidió que era tiempo para charlar con ellos y poner algunas cosas en su justo lugar.

—Muévanse a un lado —les dijo en tono serio—. Voy para allá.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada secuaz y luego sus cabezas desaparecieron de la chimenea. Bastante contrariado, Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los siguió.

Sin haber mirado atrás, no se dio cuenta de que Draco y Cliff estaban de pie fuera de la cocina desde hacía un par de minutos. Draco llevaba una charola con emparedados y Cliff tres vasos con bebidas. Cuando Harry se esfumó dentro del fuego verde de la chimenea, Cliff giró lentamente su cabeza hacia su rubio amigo, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir. Ambos habían escuchado casi toda la conversación.

Draco tenía el gesto de piedra. Miraba fijamente hacia el lugar donde Harry había estado agachado en cuclillas apenas un momento antes, con tanto enojo que sus ojos parecían echar chispas. Sin mover ni un músculo, le masculló a Cliff:

—Si dices una sola palabra… Lo que sea, te juro que te encierro en la jaula junto con el kelpie.

—Me he quedado mudo de repente, cariño. Te lo juro.

* * *

Después de media hora de comer en incómodo silencio, Cliff pareció decidir que ya era hora de dejar su forzada afonía a un lado.

—¿No te vas a comer tu emparedado, Draco? De verdad que ahora no te quedaron _tan_ malos… —Tomó un pequeño pedacito del suyo y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos—. De hecho, están bastante comestibles si los comparas al pollo frito que hiciste…

Sentado frente a él y cruzado de brazos, Draco espetó:

—Cliff, cállate… por amor a lo que más quieras.

—De acuerdo, ya me callo —dijo el chico de cabellos lacios. Procedió a terminar con su almuerzo y durante dos minutos más no dijo nada. Pero de pronto, soltó—: ¿Sabes? No creo que debas preocuparte por lo que esos amigos de Harry piensen de ti…

—¿Y quién dice que me preocupa? —lo interrumpió Draco, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Tal vez son homofóbicos —continuó Cliff ignorando completamente a Draco—, y su plan es tratar de llevar a Harry por lo que ellos llaman "el buen camino"… Ya sabes cómo son los heterosexuales.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de desprecio.

—Esos imbéciles serán todo lo que quieras menos homofóbicos, va en contra de la naturaleza de su casa. —Cliff puso cara de extrañeza ante eso y Draco añadió—: Les importa un pito si Potter es gay o lo que sea, lo único que quieren es que no esté cerca de mí. Cuando era novio de Creevey, estaban que morían de la felicidad porque el gilipollas se la vivía lamiéndoles el culo a todos ellos. —Echándole una mirada furtiva a la chimenea (la trigésima en los últimos treinta minutos, aunque por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera esperando que Harry regresara de aquel cuchitril al que llamaban Madriguera), masculló entre dientes—: Y por lo visto, estarían encantados de lograr que regrese con él, ¡como si ese estúpido chantajista se lo mereciera y Potter no pudiera tener a alguien mejor!

Cliff lo observó con suspicacia antes de preguntar:

—¿Quieres decir, alguien... como tú?

Disimulando grandiosamente el calor que invadió su cuerpo y la sorpresa ante el cuestionamiento de Cliff, Draco arremetió sin perder compostura:

—Por favor, Collier. Sabes bien que yo no soy _alguien mejor_. De hecho, yo sería lo peor que podría pasarle al pobre Potter.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —admitió Cliff con un tonito extraño. Draco se preguntó alarmado si acaso era más transparente de lo que había pensado con relación a lo que sentía por Harry y no se había percatado. Cliff suspiró teatralmente antes de decir—: Bueno, pues dejemos que los amigos de Harry te odien todo lo que les venga en gana y prefieran a Creevey, que al cabo sólo están de paso. Harry es quien vive aquí, quien te conoce bien y te tiene sincero cariño; así que no creo que tome en serio esas ridículas acusaciones en tu contra. En realidad, yo lo noté bastante dispuesto a defenderte, ¿tú no? —Al ver que Draco no respondía nada, Cliff continuó—: Tampoco pienso que Harry tenga la más mínima intención de volver con Creevey. Ni siquiera parece extrañarlo.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Draco volteó y miró a Cliff a los ojos. Estaba a un paso de ceder a la ansiedad que lo carcomía y preguntarle a Cliff: "¿De verdad crees eso? ¿En serio piensas que Harry ya no siente nada por Creevey? ¿Que a pesar de lo que le digan sus amigos, continuará confiando en mí?" Y durante un breve instante su expresión flaqueó; mantener la máscara de indiferencia y arrogancia le estaba costando más trabajo en ese momento que nunca antes. Pero de inmediato se recompuso y, recuperando su autocontrol, volvió a su gesto altivo de siempre.

—Pues a mí me importa bien poco lo que Potter haga o con quién se junte. ¡Allá él si quiere joderse la vida y su futuro al lado de ese perdedor! ¡Y tampoco me interesa si cree lo que sus amigos dicen de mí! —Cliff abrió la boca para objetar eso, pero Draco lo interrumpió—: Déjalo así, Cliff. En serio que me importa una soberana mierda lo que piense todo el mundo, Harry incluido. —Se puso de pie bruscamente y recogió su plato con el emparedado intacto.

—Ajá —exclamó Cliff incrédulo—. Eso es tan cierto como que a Bush realmente le importa la gente de Irak.

Sin contestar, Draco le dirigió una mirada furiosa y se encaminó a la cocina. Al regresar, volvió a mirar disimuladamente hacia la chimenea con gesto decepcionado.

—Ya regresará, Draco. Todavía es temprano —dijo Cliff paternalmente—. Apenas deben de estar almorzando.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —preguntó Draco desviando rápidamente la vista—. Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Del tipo despeinado de anteojos que vive conmigo, ¿verdad? Como si yo lo estuviera esperando —concluyó con sarcasmo. Cliff arqueó las cejas y soltó una risita mal disimulada—. ¿Qué? —largó Draco de muy mal humor—. ¿Se puede saber qué te resulta tan gracioso, Collier?

—¿Aparte de verlos a ti y a Harry revolotear el uno con el otro todo el jodido tiempo igual que dos tortolitos sin que ninguno reconozca nada? —respondió Cliff mientras se incorporaba de la mesa y levantaba el resto de los platos—. ¿O que ustedes crean que no me di cuenta de que, al regresar de Richmond, _aterrizaron_ justo en tu recámara y al salir ambos traían los labios tan rojos e hinchados como remolachas?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco juraba haber perdido la capacidad de sonrojarse, pero en ese justo momento se percató de que no era así. Saberse descubierto y sentir la cara caliente y ruborizada no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Ya tenía suficiente con todo ese asunto de ayudar a Harry y lidiar con los confusos sentimientos que el moreno sacudía en él. Eran demasiados problemas ya.

—Lo de mi recámara fue un accidente, no planeé aparecernos ahí… A veces así sucede —dijo sin sonar muy convincente y Cliff lo miró con gesto benévolo. Para justificar lo de los labios delatores no se le ocurrió ninguna buena excusa y decidió mejor quedarse callado.

Pero Cliff era todo menos tonto —por algo era amigo de Draco— y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

—Lo besaste y te lo llevaste a tu recámara —afirmó, y el silencio y la evasiva mirada de Draco no hizo más que confirmar su aseveración. Cliff parecía muy preocupado y Draco casi podía adivinar por qué. "Yo soy lo peor que podría pasarle a Potter", se repitió interiormente dándose cuenta de su craso error.

Con la mirada clavada en la chimenea sin fuego, Draco empezó a sentirse culpable _por primera vez en su vida_ de haber estado a punto de tener sexo con alguien. Harry le gustaba, mucho más que nadie que Draco recordara, pero… era su mejor amigo y alguien especial en su vida. Y por eso mismo, hacía mucho que había decidido que su relación sería siempre platónica. Entonces…

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Cliff como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento.

Draco encorvó la postura y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No lo sé, Cliff. Perdí el control.

Cliff soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Perdiste el control? ¿_Tú_, el gran conquistador Draco Malfoy, quien siempre escoge a su amante cada noche y jamás sucede al revés? ¿Quien siempre tiene la cabeza despejada y la sangre fría?

Furioso, Draco se giró y le gritó:

—¡Deja eso ya, Collier! No soy ni la mitad de lo grandioso que tú crees… —Bajando la voz, continuó—: Por lo menos, no con Potter. No tengo ni idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, sólo recuerdo que estábamos discutiendo y de pronto él me estaba tomando de la mano y…

—¿Te tomó de la mano? —se burló Cliff, interrumpiendo a Draco—. Pensé que a nuestra edad eso ya no se usaba. En todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerte, creo que nunca he visto que nadie te agarre la mano…

—Bueno, precisamente ése es el punto, ¿sabes? —lo cortó Draco a su vez, todavía con voz tensa—. Que yo tampoco recuerdo que nadie me hubiera _retenido_ la mano ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo de _esa manera_… —El tono de voz se le suavizó hasta convertirse en un susurro cargado de añoranza—. Que con una sola puta caricia… un dedo sobre mi mano y una jodida mirada, y yo me hubiera puesto… —Inclinó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos—. ¡Merlín, esos ojos! ¡Me estaba _follando_ con la puta mirada! Incluso antes de que me besara yo ya la tenía más dura que una roca.

—¿Qué-qué? —Cliff lucía como si su ídolo se le hubiera caído del pedestal.

Draco se destapó la cara y continuó su angustioso relato.

—Y entonces, me besó, Cliff. Duro y casi a fuerzas. ¿Y sabes qué? Nadie en toda mi vida me había besado así. Fue como si… como si él supiera lo que yo he… como si me estuviera reclamando _algo_… Exigiendo, tomando lo que le correspondiera. Como si… —Draco meneó la cabeza y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando Potter. ¡Ni tampoco sé qué estaba pensando yo! Me dejé llevar y le correspondí el beso como una colegiala inexperta. Fue una sensación increíble y horrible, como si hubiera podido explotar si no lo besaba yo también. ¡Y lo peor fue cuando me abrazó…! No, mejor dicho, se _fundió_ conmigo. Y por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que yo ya tenía la erección más grande de mi historia.

—Diablos —murmuró Cliff, quien estaba completamente aturdido. Meneó la cabeza antes de decir—: Puedo entender que no te hayas resistido, pues Harry es todo un bizcochito y más si dices que besa _así_… —Draco lo miró con rabia mal disimulada—. ¡Pero es tu amigo! Si yo no hubiera gritado, ¿qué habría pasado entre Harry y tú? ¿Cuántas reglas de tu propio manual hubieras roto al acostarte con él?

Draco le dio la espalda, respirando con agitación. _Mierda_. En medio de todo aquel remolino de situaciones y sentimientos, se había olvidado hasta de sus reglas básicas de supervivencia.

—Unas cuantas, la verdad. Pero no volverá a ocurrir. Jamás. No debo dejarme llevar por el instinto, no puedo caer en eso. No _debo_.

—Pues más te vale que así sea, Draco Malfoy —le advirtió Cliff con voz dura—. No quiero ver a Harry sufrir por tu culpa… ¡Se supone que nuestro plan era aumentarle su amor propio, no disminuirlo! —Hizo una breve pausa y concluyó—: Él te quiere, Draco, y mucho. Por favor, no juegues con él.

Draco lo encaró de nuevo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Te pedí que no jugaras con él…

—No, no —lo interrumpió intentando no sonar tan desesperado como se sentía en realidad—. Antes. Algo sobre Harry… que _me quiere_.

Cliff se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿qué no es obvio? Yo lo he visto babear por ti desde mucho antes de que terminara con _Parker_. He visto cómo se pone cuando te ve con alguien, y créeme que son _celos_ en su más puro estado. Uf, y debiste ver su reacción cuando el kelpie te atrapó allá en el río. —Cliff miró hacia otro lado, como perdiéndose en el recuerdo—. Creí que se volvería loco… no dejó de gritar tu nombre y no se lo pensó ni una sola vez para arrojarme sus gafas y sumergirse detrás de ti. Quiero decir, yo también me angustié mucho al pensar en tu suerte, pero Harry… —Miró a Draco a los ojos con expresión seria y el rubio casi se sintió nervioso por su escrutinio—. Estoy seguro de que Harry hubiera preferido morir ahí mismo a vivir sin ti.

Draco estaba boquiabierto. ¿Harry _también_ lo quería? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se sentía atraído por él.

—¡Mierda! —se lamentó—. Eso no hace más que empeorar las cosas.

—Así es —afirmó Cliff—. Para él tú no serás el polvo de una noche. Se enamorará de ti y querrá un compromiso, y tú… Tú no podrás darle eso. —Cliff observó la cara de Draco antes de concluir—: Al menos de que tú también… estés…

Aterrorizado, Draco frunció el gesto y habló socarronamente.

—¿Qué? _¿Enamorado?_ ¿Y de Potter? —fingió su mejor risa antes de terminar de decir—: Por favor, Cliff. Tú sabes bien lo que opino del amor y todas esas ridiculeces... Te consta que no creo en la fidelidad ni en los compromisos. Sólo son mierdas que te atan con alguien a quien pronto no soportas y arruinan lo bueno que tenías con él.

—Por eso mismo lo tuyo con Harry jamás funcionará, él piensa diametralmente diferente a ti. ¿No duró _tres años_ con Creevey? —preguntó Cliff escandalizado, como si fuera un gran delito imaginar siquiera tal cantidad de tiempo con la misma persona—. Métete en la cama con él y lo perderás. ¿Recuerdas lo que _casi_ nos pasó a nosotros?

—Cómo olvidarlo —musitó Draco agachando la mirada. Una noche de parranda, mala suerte para ligar y, al final, Cliff y Draco completamente borrachos dándose mutuo consuelo en el baño del club. Al otro día no se podían ni mirar a la cara de la vergüenza, aquel desliz casi les había costado su amistad. No, no podía permitirse ese lujo con Harry, por más que lo deseara. Por más que anhelara saber qué se sentía entrar en su cuerpo tibio…

No podía permitirse perderlo sólo por querer saber qué era llegar al cielo con él. Prefería una eternidad de amistad platónica a un instante de enfermiza pasión. Su amistad le importaba demasiado como para arriesgarla. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba no querer hacerle daño al que antes fuera su enemigo en la escuela, sobre todo cuando por regla general no se lo pensaba dos veces para follar sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

* * *

Harry regresó al apartamento justo cuando empezaba a oscurecer, mucho más ofuscado de lo que se había sentido antes de acudir a La Madriguera. Pero por lo menos llevaba la satisfacción de haber dejado las cosas bien en claro con su par de amigos y con la familia Weasley que había estado presente; así que ahora sólo le restaba esperar a que el tiempo fuera su aliado para que todos ellos pudieran aceptar la situación y se convencieran de que si Harry iba a la boda de Ron y Hermione acompañado de alguien, ese alguien sería Draco y no Colin.

Pero antes de hacer planes, Harry era consciente de que tendría que averiguar si Draco también lo deseaba y, sobre todas las cosas, saber si aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él después de que averiguara lo que realmente había sucedido el día que Harry lo llevó casi muerto al hospital.

Sacudiéndose el hollín, Harry echó un vistazo a su hogar. El apartamento estaba en penumbras, salvo por una luz proveniente de la recámara de Draco. El sonido de la regadera le indicó a Harry que el rubio estaba tomando un baño y el simple pensamiento comenzó a causarle una erección.

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no —se dijo a él mismo en tono reprobatorio, tratando de controlarse y encaminándose a su propio cuarto para también meterse a la ducha a buscar un correcto desahogo.

Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una liberación indefensa de todo ese deseo y pasión acumulada, pues debía tener la mente bien clara esa noche para no volver a caer en la tentación. No podía _—ni debía—_ hacer el amor con Draco sin que él estuviera al tanto de toda la verdad. Harry sabía que de otra manera no sería honesto de su parte, pues cabía la dolorosa posibilidad de que Draco lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas después de enterarse.

Draco tenía en su habitación un aparato reproductor de discos compactos. Cuando Harry pasó por el corredor llegó hasta sus oídos, a través de la puerta, el sonido de una conocida canción.

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands. I feel the words unspoken inside… and they pull you under._

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír… Así que al fin Draco se había conseguido el disco de Remy Zero con el tema de una de sus series favoritas de televisión. El rubio era fanático de _Smallville_ y le fascinaba porque juraba que entre Clark y Lex se estaba cociendo una _deliciosa_ relación homosexual.

_And I will give you anything you want, oh. You are all I wanted… _ _All my dreams are fallin' down._

Harry se inclinó contra la puerta de Draco para escuchar la rítmica y apasionada canción. De pronto había olvidado que él también iba a tomarse un baño.

_Crawling around…_

Casi se cae de lado cuando su rubio amigo abrió la puerta de repente. No se había percatado en qué momento había salido de la ducha, pues por estar prestando total atención a la melodía no se dio cuenta cuando la regadera dejó de escucharse. Harry se incorporó lo más rápido y digno que pudo. Draco, quien lo miraba inexpresivo, estaba sosteniendo una mano sobre el picaporte de su puerta y solamente traía una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo. Gotas de agua le escurrían por la piel y el pelo, y Harry sintió que enrojecía y que su excitación crecía desmedida. ¿Cómo soportar semejante visión y no saltarle encima?

_Somebody save me..._

—Hola —dijo torpemente después de un par de segundos. Draco sólo le sonrió con descaro y le arqueó una ceja. Era un gesto tan impersonal y distante que Harry sintió como si repentinamente se hubiera quedado sin estómago. ¿Dónde estaba el Draco que había estado a punto de hacerle el amor en ese mismo cuarto? ¿Acaso todo lo que sucedió antes de irse, sólo lo había soñado?

_Let your warm hands break right through. _ _Somebody save me…_

—Potter —saludó Draco sin emoción alguna, como si Harry fuera cualquier hijo de vecino—. ¿Listo para nuestra cita?

Harry tardó algunos segundos en procesar lo que Draco le preguntaba. En su cerebro rebotaba _una_ sola información y le estaba costando la vida asimilarla: para Draco, lo sucedido en Richmond no había significado nada.

_I don't care how you do it. Just stay… stay… C'mon, I've been waiting for you._

—¿Cita? —consiguió articular a duras penas—. ¿Te refieres a…? —Nervioso y sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido del mundo, señaló con una mano hacia dentro de la recámara de Draco… hacia su cama. Después de todo, ¿qué no era eso lo que habían dejado inconcluso justo antes de que Harry se fuera?

Si Draco comprendió a lo que Harry estaba aludiendo, simplemente se hizo el tonto o lo ignoró.

—Estoy hablando de la invitación que te hice en la mañana —le aclaró poniendo cara de fastidio. Harry tenía la mente en blanco, en medio de tanta decepción no podía conjeturar nada más y no recordaba una mierda de nada que le hubiera dicho durante la mañana. Draco rodó los ojos—. Ya lo olvidaste, ¿verdad? Te dije que te llevaría a cenar y a bailar. —Y antes de que Harry pudiera terminar de analizar eso y decidir que si Draco no estaba interesado en él, entonces lo que menos quería era _salir a cenar y bailar_, Draco le dijo—: Tengo algo para ti.

Se movió hacia una de sus mesitas de noche y tomó un papel. Se lo tendió a Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Harry se lo recibió sin corresponderle el gesto, sentía que en las mejillas tenía plomo y acero. ¿Cómo podía Draco sonreírle así y fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos?

_All my dreams are on the ground… _ _Crawling around..._

—Es el cheque de tus honorarios por el trabajo de hoy —le informó Draco al ver que Harry no se decidía a mirar el papel—. Aumenté la cifra que acordamos porque la paga varía según la peligrosidad de la plaga a eliminar. Por lo menos, eso era lo que hacía con Marion. Y también te sumé una propina por haberle salvado la vida al jefe —concluyó con pedantería y cerrándole un ojo.

Harry observó el papel firmado por su amigo sintiendo que enrojecía de rabia e indignación, de dolor y desilusión. Ganas no le faltaron de romper ese cheque en las narices de Draco y gritarle que su puto dinero no le interesaba, que él lo salvaría una y otra vez si era necesario, porque lo quería tanto que la vida no significaba nada si lo perdía… Pero al final, sólo lo dobló y se lo metió en un bolsillo del pantalón.

—Está bien —le dijo en un hilo de voz. Tuvo que tragar saliva, pero ese nudo que sentía en la garganta no disminuía—. Cuando quieras.

Se dio la media vuelta rumbo a su recámara. En el fondo de su corazón deseaba fervientemente que Draco le dijera algo, que lo detuviera, que le dijera que todo había sido una de sus tantas bromas. Que lo besara…

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta de Draco cerrarse a su espalda. Y el estribillo final de esa canción que le estaba desgarrando el alma.

_Just stay… stay… C'mon, I'm still waiting for you._


	4. Regla 4

**Regla 4**

Todo buen gay debe ostentar la bandera con orgullo y joderse a los heterosexuales dándoles donde más les duele: superándoles su éxito.

**Excepción**

Ninguna posible. Si un amigo se desvía del camino de la dignidad y empieza a caminar con la cabeza gacha, es deber de todo buen homo ayudarlo a entrar de nuevo en circulación por la, no siempre fácil, autopista del orgullo gay.

* * *

Después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación lo más lento y delicado que pudo, Draco se volteó y apoyó la espalda desnuda contra la helada madera. Su respiración era agitada, tenía las quijadas tan apretadas que le dolían; y todo por haberse obligado a no sucumbir a la necesidad de pedirle a Harry que regresara. De pedirle que volviera y le permitiera dar una explicación y decirle que… ¿Decirle qué? Pensó durante algunos segundos y se dio cuenta de que no había respuesta posible. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho?

Draco meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Era un verdadero estúpido. Lo que había hecho ya no tenía remedio: había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atrás. ¿Cómo iba a revelarle a Harry que el cariño que sentía por él era tanto que se hacía necesario alejarse de él para no seguir lastimándolo más?

Abrió los ojos casi horrorizado por su reciente comportamiento. Había humillado a Harry, lo sabía. Probablemente a su amigo ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza cobrarle la ayuda que le brindó en la casa de Richmond; lo más seguro era que sólo le había estado siguiendo el juego.

Sintiéndose completamente ruin e impotente, Draco había tenido que ver y tragarse todas las emociones que reflejó el rostro de Harry, tan evidentes como si se las hubiese gritado: confusión, negación… decepción. Dolor. Y al final, furia e indignación. Si por lo menos el imbécil no tuviera los ojos más transparentes que el mismo cristal de sus gafas; si tan sólo Draco no hubiera sentido que el deseo de dar la vida por abrazarlo, por retractarse de sus palabras e impedir que siguiera sufriendo, por…

El miedo de haber exagerado en su proceder y que eso lo llevara a perder la amistad de Harry, lo azotó de pronto. Intentó consolarse jurándose que, aunque como amante fuera un puto desastre, le demostraría a Harry que como amigo siempre le sería fiel. Esa noche le probaría su agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él. En esa ocasión, era el turno de Draco para ayudar, para intentar mejorar la vida de Harry tal como éste lo había hecho con él.

Un golpeteo repentino en la ventana casi lo hizo saltar por el susto. A pesar de que afuera ya estaba oscuro, las luces de los numerosos negocios de la avenida le permitieron a Draco distinguir claramente a la lechuza que estaba batiendo sus alas contra el vidrio.

Durante un par de segundos Draco sólo se quedó de pie contra la puerta observando al ave. Absolutamente nadie —a excepción de su madre— le mandaba correo y menos a esa hora de la tarde. De tres grandes zancadas estuvo ante su ventana y la abrió. Aquella lechuza era tan ordinaria que no había modo alguno de que perteneciera a los Malfoy, por lo que Draco le permitió la entrada sin dejar de preguntarse de parte de quién vendría.

La lechuza se posó en uno de sus muebles y permitió que le sacara la nota. Entonces, y al ver que no habría recompensa para ella, emprendió el vuelo de regreso, perdiéndose entre los edificios de manera inmediata.

Draco cerró la ventana con una mano mientras que con la otra abría su carta, cada vez más extrañado.

> _Malfoy:_
> 
> _De acuerdo, has ganado. Lo aceptamos aunque no lo celebramos, que conste. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que te mantendré bien vigilado y que no necesito una bola de cristal para pronosticarte que si le haces daño, Buckbeak regresará por ti y ahora serán tus bolas lo que se llevará entre el pico y las garras._
> 
> _R. Weasley_
> 
> _PD. Hermione dice que ya no se llama Buckbeak, sino Witherwings. Yo digo que igual te romperá la cara._

Draco leyó la nota varias veces sin entender del todo a qué se refería Weasley. Si ése era el modo en que manifestaba su indignación por creer que Draco había influenciado a Harry para que no regresara con Creevey, entonces no podía comprender cómo demonios había obtenido un empleo como corresponsal de _El Quisquilloso_. Cualquier elfo se expresaría mejor.

> _Mi muy querida y culta Comadreja:_
> 
> _Excusa por favor que me encuentre en la inopia y tu interpretativo mensaje no me haya quedado del todo claro, por lo que deberé arriesgarme a aventurar. Si te estás refiriendo a lo de Potter y Creevey, te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con la decisión que ha tomado tu amigo. Aunque sí pienso que deberías sentirte agradecido de que Potter se haya deshecho de semejante chantajista poca cosa. ¿No crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado, se merece a alguien mejor?_
> 
> _Otros magos por aquí sí nos preocupamos por el bienestar de Potter, así que no te mortifiques tanto ni pienses demasiado, que eso no es recomendable para personas de bajo coeficiente intelectual._
> 
> _D. Malfoy_
> 
> _PD. Dale un beso de mi parte a tu hipogrifo cómo-se-llame y dile que el verdugo del Ministerio y yo lo esperamos a tomar el té el día que guste._

Terminó de vestirse aún con el amargo sabor del remordimiento en la boca, y el de la culpa en el alma. Jamás en toda su vida había tenido que fingir que no quería tener sexo con alguien. Generalmente si tenía ganas, lo hacía, pues pocos se le resistían. Y si no le apetecía hacerlo, simplemente daba el plantón y ya.

Al salir de su habitación no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta de Harry, la cual estaba cerrada y no dejaba salir ni un ruido a través de ella. Suspiró y fue hacia el pequeño patio que estaba detrás de la cocina y donde la lechuza de su amigo, la vieja Hedwig, dormitaba sobre su percha.

—¿Me harías un favor, Hedwig? —le preguntó Draco en voz baja. El ave abrió los ojos y lo miró como si creyera que se había vuelto loco; después de todo, Draco jamás la usaba y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra—. Vamos, anda, es sólo una carta para la Comad… quiero decir, para Ron Weasley. —La lechuza continuaba sin levantar la pata y Draco se rascó la barbilla con la nota de papel—. ¿Y si te aseguro que es una importantísima misiva de la cual depende la felicidad de tu amo, de todos los Weasley y las lechuzas del Reino entero? ¿La llevarías?

Hedwig ululó no muy convencida, pero al final accedió y permitió que Draco le atara la carta. De inmediato partió como una blanca exhalación hacia, Draco supuso, La Madriguera.

—¿Qué haces, Draco? —la voz de Harry le llegó desde la cocina, sobresaltándolo—. ¿Estás usando a Hedwig?

—Eh, sí —respondió Draco rápidamente mientras se giraba para encararlo—. Espero que no te cause problemas, sólo es una nota para mi madre que no deja de retarme por lo de… —La voz de Draco fue disminuyendo de volumen hasta desaparecer. Sólo atinó a mirar a su amigo casi con la boca abierta y agradeciendo estar bajo la penumbra del patio.

Harry estaba condenadamente guapo. Con el cabello aún húmedo y completamente desordenado, era notorio que acababa de salir de la ducha. La moderna camiseta con enormes letras que rezaban RUEHL No.925 se le pegaba al tórax como una segunda piel; y para la maldita suerte de Draco, el cabrón de Harry se había puesto los vaqueros más viejos y ajustados que tenía. Draco tragó saliva lo más discretamente que pudo. Por alguna razón que no quiso ni pensar, se le había hecho la boca agua.

—¿Para tu madre, eh? —preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos. Draco hizo gestos al notar la musculatura que se marcó en ellos y que las pequeñas mangas de su camiseta no alcanzaban a cubrir. Aquello iba a ser un infierno—. Sólo espero que Hedwig no llegue a media recepción y Lucius la muela a _crucios_.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos: había olvidado que esa noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Narcisa.

—Le di indicaciones para que le entregara la carta a la elfina de mi madre. No tendrá dificultades con eso, espero.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza durante un momento, pero al final lo aprobó.

—De acuerdo, no es que represente un problema. De cualquier forma yo te había dicho que podías usarla cuando quisieras.

A pesar de sus modales corteses y aparente amabilidad, Harry estaba extraño. Draco hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de mirar esas piernas anchas enfundadas en vaqueros y concentrarse en cambio en el rostro de su amigo. Buscó la mirada de Harry sin éxito; tras las gafas, el moreno le rehuía el encuentro. Draco sintió que algo le resquebrajaba en el alma.

—Lo sé, por eso me atreví a tomarla sin avisarte primero —le respondió Draco sin perder un ápice de compostura—. Veo que ya estás listo. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Caminó junto a Draco por la avenida Charing Cross sin dirigirle la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Harry se mantuvo todo el tiempo con la mirada puesta en cualquier cosa o persona menos en su amigo, sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras se dejaba guiar por él.

Todavía no lograba entender qué hacía allí con él. Su primer impulso después de su encuentro en el pasillo había sido mandarlo a la mierda y luego encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta el siguiente lunes para ir a trabajar. Con un sentimiento que iba más allá de la rabia, Harry había entrado a la ducha con la intención de empaparse en agua helada y deshacerse de la pasión que lo abrasaba desde adentro.

El frío no ayudó. La enorme erección que ostentaba lo hacía sentirse humillado, estúpido, increíblemente iluso… ¿Cómo podía haber pensado por un solo instante que Draco querría algo con él? ¿Cómo pudo? La necesidad del desahogo se impuso sobre el orgullo y, sin poderse controlar más, se había hecho la paja más furiosa y ruda de toda su puta vida. Castigándose. Pensando en él. Recordando los jodidos besos que le había robado en el jardín de Richmond y en su habitación, cuando habían estado a punto de caer sobre la cama. Imaginando, sin poder evitarlo, lo que hubiera sido estar dentro de él.

Eyaculó gimiendo ruidosamente en lo que parecía haber sido no una muestra de placer, sino una manifestación de su dolor: los ojos cerrados en un esfuerzo por evitar el llanto de amargura y vergüenza, el alma atenazándole por haber sido sólo el pasatiempo momentáneo del que creía era su mejor amigo. Rasguñando el frío azulejo de la pared del baño, se había desplomado hasta caer de rodillas bajo la cortina de agua, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber sido tan crédulo.

Se había quedado tanto tiempo bajo el agua fría que pronto empezó a sentir calambres por todo el cuerpo. Se enfurecía con él mismo al recordar que les había asegurado a Hermione y a todos los Weasley que Draco sí era de fiar. Que casi les había garantizado que Draco sí le tenía cariño sincero. Que si aceptaba ser su pareja, tendrían que acceder a que Harry lo llevara a su boda en Francia. Había peleado, había gritado, jurado y perjurado que todo saldría bien, que él confiaba en Draco.

_"_Por tu propio bien esperemos que no te equivoques, Harry", le había dicho un preocupado Ron cuando ya no hubo argumento que pudiera rebatir. El dolor que les iba a causar a sus amigos cuando les dijera que al final todo había sido un error y que Harry estaba enamorado de Draco sin esperanza de ser correspondido, lo había abrumado más que su propio pesar.

Entonces, ese pensamiento lo había impulsado a tomar una determinación. Era verdad que se había equivocado tal como Ron lo pronosticó, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera para su propio bien. De algún modo y como de otras cosas peores, Harry saldría ileso. Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía a sus amigos y a él mismo.

De la misma manera que la imagen de Ron y Hermione le había servido para invocar su _patronus_ alguna vez, en esa ocasión lo sacudió desde las entrañas al tener la certeza que si se deprimía, lo más seguro era que sus amigos cancelarían la boda. Incorporándose al fin, se había jurado que no permitiría que sucediera eso. Que tenía que salir de ese agujero por él mismo, sin ayuda de Draco, ni de Colin ni de nadie.

Para empezar se quitaría de encima la lápida que desde "el accidente" le estaba tapando la salida: el secreto de lo sucedido a Draco. Le mostraría a su amigo toda la verdad de lo que había ocurrido aquel día tal como se lo había prometido y sin temor a lo que pudiera pasar después. Si Draco quería odiarlo, pues que lo odiara. De alguna manera tenía que sacárselo del corazón y si Draco se largaba de su lado, tal vez sería lo mejor.

Pero también había decidido acudir a su cita con él para demostrarle que, siendo un casi-Slytherin, Harry también podía tener helada sangre de serpiente en las venas.

—Aquí es, Potter —murmuró la voz de Draco sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Harry levantó la vista asombrado, pues apenas se habían alejado un par de manzanas de su apartamento.

—¿El Caldero Chorreante? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz incrédula. No pudo reprimir un latigazo de decepción, pues también se había imaginado que Draco lo llevaría a un lugar mejor—. ¿Aquí es adonde se te ocurre venir a cenar? Merlín, Draco, en ese caso mejor hubiéramos ordenado una pizza.

Draco tenía esa enigmática sonrisa que Harry solía asociar a la emoción anticipada de una fabulosa noche de marcha.

—No aquí, idiota —respondió con la vista clavada en el anuncio colgante de metal—. Es adentro, en un local del Callejón Diagon.

A pesar de que Harry había tomado la resolución de ignorarlo, no podía dejar de lastimarle que Draco le hablara sin mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque, después de todo, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo si Harry también estaba evitando su mirada?

Draco entró en el establecimiento y Harry lo siguió mientras repasaba en la mente todos los lugares dentro del Callejón a donde se podía ir a cenar. Al menos que hubiese algo nuevo que no conociera, en realidad no recordaba ninguno que valiera la pena.

—Draco, pero… ¡Draco!

Su amigo atravesó rápidamente el famoso pub y llegó ante la pared de ladrillos del patio, sacando la varita para tocar los adecuados con la punta. A Harry no le había pasado desapercibido que, al atravesar el lugar, los zarrapastrosos comensales del Caldero Chorreante les habían brindado más atención de la que era amable. Ni Harry ni Draco se habían molestado en saludar: ambos sabían que nadie les habría respondido.

Cruzándose de brazos y cada vez de peor humor, Harry esperó a que Draco terminara de abrir la pared. No comprendía qué mierda estaban haciendo ahí, pues ambos solían evitar ese centro comercial más que para lo rigurosamente indispensable. Harry creía que soportar las bromas que le gastaban en el trabajo era más que suficiente como para encima aguantar las miradas de asco y reproche que la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas le dirigían descaradamente.

Y por lo que Harry sabía, a Draco le iba todavía peor. Dejando aparte su abierta homosexualidad y libertinaje sexual, era el hijo sangre pura de un aristócrata ex mortífago odiado por medio mundo. Un poco avergonzado, Harry tuvo que reconocer que, la mayor parte del tiempo, Draco parecía más Gryffindor que él.

—Draco, sinceramente no creo que esto sea una bue… —El rubio lo ignoró y, guardándose la varita, se introdujo por el boquete recién abierto—. ¡Draco! —rezongó Harry siguiéndole los talones—. Pero, ¿qué disparates se te han metido en la cabeza?

—Ya lo verás —explicó Draco con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Siguió adelante con Harry a su lado, ambos esquivando hechiceros malhumorados que salían de trabajar; pasando junto a brujas que los miraban con repugnancia y les quitaban a sus hijos pequeños del camino como si la simple vista de Draco y Harry los fuera a pervertir; chocando hombros con varias brujas jóvenes que les dirigían miradas curiosas pero bastante insinuantes y encontrándose con algunos pocos rostros conocidos que de igual manera terminaban dándoles la espalda.

Siendo la noche de un sábado, muchos de los negocios estaban cerrados a excepción de aquellos donde se podía consumir un helado, una cerveza o disponer de la cena. De repente Draco dobló en una esquina y se adentró en una callejuela repleta de pubs, cafeterías y restaurantes de baja categoría.

Cada vez más extrañado, Harry tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo. Y cuando estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo y pedirle una explicación, Draco se detuvo al fin delante de uno de los bares. Harry levantó la vista hacia el letrero. Éste tenía dos bates de golpeador de quidditch entrecruzados exactamente sobre el nombre del pub. Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Los Bates de los Hermanos Broadmoor? —masculló en tono desconfiado. Completamente indignado, le gritó—: ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cordura, Malfoy?!

Draco lo miró a su vez, sin perder aquella indescifrable sonrisa y asintiendo en un gesto afirmativo.

—Así es. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poquito de locura?

—¡Ah, creo que eso nunca lo sabré! —espetó Harry con sarcasmo—. Siempre he vivido rodeado de locos… ¡Empezando por ti!

Draco entrecerró los ojos y, con una sonrisa presuntuosa, le preguntó:

—¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry abrió la boca sin saber qué responder. Eso era un golpe bajo y directo al hígado, y Draco lo sabía muy bien. Ambos conocían el tipo de magos que frecuentaban aquel bar de tipo deportivo: en su mayoría del género masculino, ahí se reunían amantes del quidditch para beber como trolls, para manejar apuestas, para conversar sobre partidos ya jugados y pronosticar qué equipo ganaría el siguiente. Un lugar donde un gay no entraría ni por casualidad y donde su sola presencia podía desatar tormentas. Harry lo sabía a la perfección porque infinidad de veces había escuchado a sus compañeros de oficina hablar de aquel pub: era su punto favorito de reunión después del partido amateur de los sábados.

Harry se estremeció e instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Entrar a ese lugar siendo gay ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero saber que sus colegas del Ministerio también estarían ahí lo volvía todo peor. Draco soltó un bufido malicioso al notar su titubeo.

—Asustado, entonces —afirmó meneando la cabeza y evidentemente decepcionado.

Harry lo enfrentó, muy enojado y sin entender su propósito.

—No es miedo, es sólo que no quiero meterme en problemas. Sé que mis compañeros de la oficina están ahí y tú ya has visto cómo se las gastan conmigo por ser gay… ¡Ahora imagina lo que harán si entramos a intentar codearnos con heterosexuales intransigentes! ¡Es como meterse en la cueva del lobo, Draco!

—Cierto —respondió Draco tranquilamente—. Pero entrar en la cueva del lobo sólo representa peligro para los corderitos, Potter —continuó, bajando la voz y entrecerrando los ojos en un provocativo gesto—. Que seamos gays no quiere decir que tengamos que ser maricas. Ni gallinas, ni niñitas. Yo soy un puto chupapollas, pero, ¿sabes qué? También soy un jodido Slytherin: astuto y de lengua viperina. Mago sangre pura, joven, fuerte y con un montón de hechizos de magia oscura bajo la manga. Si me gusta joder con hombres en vez de con mujeres, es mi maldito problema y en absoluto me quita ni habilidades ni poder. Yo sé quién soy, Potter… ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes quién eres?

Harry no le respondió. A pesar de lo sucedido en el apartamento una hora atrás y de la decepción que le había causado saber que Draco no quería nada con él, no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo eso momentáneamente. Agraviado por la manera en que su amigo le hablaba y le restregaba en la cara su llana cobardía, apretó las mandíbulas al darse cuenta de que Draco tenía toda la razón… ¿En qué momento de su vida se había vuelto tan odiosamente prudente y pusilánime?

Draco continuó hablando, despiadado y con la voz cada vez más dura y cortante:

—Estoy seguro de que si te colocaran de nuevo el Sombrero Seleccionador… —Hizo una pausa y soltó un bufido, provocando que Harry crispara los puños de pura ira—. No sé qué casa pudieras representar en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que no sería Gryf...

—¡CÁLLATE! —le gritó Harry al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él y aferraba el cuello de su elegante camisa—. ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO!

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ! —bramó Draco sin dejarse intimidar, agarrándolo también de la camiseta y apretando la tela tan fuerte que Harry podía sentir que le pellizcaba la piel—. ¡Sé que te avergüenzas de tu condición, sé que tienes miedos irracionales, sé que sufres por eso! —Draco sacudió a Harry tan duro que éste se vio obligado a soltarlo, viéndose de repente dominado por el enojo del rubio—. ¡YA NO QUIERO VERTE ASÍ! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Gryffindor arrogante, imprudente y valiente que conocí en la maldita escuela!

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente desconcertado ante la abrupta reacción de su amigo. Y como si Draco se hubiese arrepentido de comportarse así, lentamente soltó a Harry y comenzó a alisarle la camiseta para borrar las marcas que su fortísimo agarre había dejado en la tela. Su mirada gris se suavizó hasta dejar muy atrás la dureza del metal y convirtiéndose entonces en mercurio líquido. Harry tragó saliva ante eso, traicionado por sus propias emociones y percibiendo cómo todo sentimiento negativo lo abandonaba.

—Es sólo que… —comenzó a decir Draco pausadamente y aún con las manos sobre el pecho de Harry—. Yo… quisiera que tú…

Risotadas y escandalosos pasos se dejaron oír callejuela arriba y Draco soltó a Harry como si le quemara. Harry dio un paso atrás sin dejar de preguntarse qué diablos era lo que Draco había estado a punto de decirle. La curiosidad le aguijoneó el alma casi dolorosamente, pues era consciente de que tal vez no se volvería a presentar la oportunidad.

Un grupo de cinco magos se acercó hasta ellos, y fue justo bajo la luz del letrero del pub que Harry reconoció a sus odiados compañeros de jornada laboral.

—¡Por Merlín y la bruja que lo parió! —gritó el imbécil de Milford Moore al descubrir a Harry y a Draco entre las sombras—. Con razón al acercarnos se intensificaba más y más el olor a flores. ¡Miren quién está aquí!

Las carcajadas burlescas y alimentadas por las copas que ya llevaban encima, taladraron los oídos de Harry haciéndolo enrojecer de rabia. Miró a Draco de reojo, sorprendiéndose al notarlo increíblemente tranquilo y… ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonriendo? Harry arrugó el entrecejo pensando que cada vez entendía menos a Draco.

—¡Muchachos, cuiden su trasero que hay bujarrones sueltos en la zona! —exclamó otro de los colegas de Harry, el gordo Terence Fowler y quien siempre era, junto con Moore, el que solía jugarle las bromas a Harry en la oficina—. ¿No estarán pensando entrar al bar, cierto? —preguntó provocando más risas entre los demás—. ¡Por si no se han dado cuenta, este pub es sólo para hombres de verdad!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco en voz baja y confiada, atrayendo la atención de todos los que se reían—. Supongo que eso los llevará a la quiebra muy pronto, pues entre maricas como nosotros y cabezas de troll como ustedes, no se ha visto ningún hombre por aquí en toda la noche.

Los cinco alborotadores se quedaron en silencio, sopesando las palabras del rubio y con una expresión en la cara que a Harry le recordaba bastante a la que solía poner Dudley cuando no comprendía de lo que su primo se burlaba.

—Malditos muerdealmohadas, son una plaga para la sociedad —masculló Moore—. Alguien debería hacernos el favor de acabar con ustedes. —Dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta del pub, arrastrando a los otro cuatro con él.

Fowler volteó hacia Harry y lo miró con mal disimulada repugnancia antes de decirle:

—Ya nos veremos las caras el lunes en la oficina, Potter.

—Cuando quieras, Fowler —respondió Harry altaneramente y casi sorprendido por haber contestado así, sintiendo por sus venas una energía y valor que hacía mucho no se hacía presente en su estado de ánimo.

—Corrígete, Potter. Hay que hablar con propiedad —intervino Draco antes de que Fowler se alejara—. Seremos solamente nosotros quienes les veremos las caras y será más pronto de lo que creen. ¿Qué te parece en la edición dominical de _El Profeta_, Fowler?

—No sé de qué demonios hablas, jodido pijo de mierda —le respondió Fowler, mirándolo aún con más asco que a Harry—. No quiero volver a ver tu pálido rostro frente a mí nunca más, o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Terminó de desaparecer tras las hojas de la puerta, dejando a Harry y Draco en el callejón. Harry miró de nuevo hacia su amigo, evitando pensar en lo que sucedería el lunes en la oficina y sintiéndose extrañamente contento en cambio. Era la primera vez que no se enfrentaba a solas con aquellos bravucones, y el hecho de que hubiese sido Draco su compañero en eso, lo hacía estúpidamente feliz.

Draco respiró hondo y se acicaló la camisa que las manos de Harry habían desarreglado. Todavía sereno y contento, apenas sí alteró su gesto cuando Hedwig hizo su repentina aparición en la callejuela, sacándole a Harry un susto de mierda.

—¡Hedwig! —le habló mientras el ave daba un par de vueltas alrededor de Draco. Llevaba una pequeña nota en la pata y Harry supuso que sería la respuesta de Narcisa para su amigo—. Creo que es para ti, Draco.

Draco levantó un brazo y miró a la lechuza con cierta aprensión mientras se posaba en él y se dejaba sacar la carta.

—Eh… gracias, Hedwig —le dijo. Harry se acercó para acariciarla un poco, lo que el ave le agradeció con un leve ulular antes de emprender el vuelo hacia su percha.

Draco, quien de repente parecía un poco nervioso, no leyó su carta de inmediato. Se la guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón mientras murmuraba algo sobre los continuos regaños de su madre y que no deseaba arruinarse la noche leyéndolos.

Caminó entonces hacia la puerta del bar mirando a Harry mientras lo hacía. Tenía en los ojos cierta chispa de malvada travesura que Harry no le había visto desde sus antiguos días de escuela, como en aquellos momentos justo cuando Draco estaba a punto de decirle algo bastante desagradable sólo por fastidiarlo.

—A ver si sacas las garras y muestras la fibra Gryffindor de la que estás hecho, Potter. ¿Entramos?

Harry no pudo evitar un resoplido.

—¿No has tenido suficiente de esos idiotas? ¿Todavía quieres más?

—Lo que quiero es invitarte una cena que no olvidarás jamás. —Draco estiró un brazo y atrapó el de Harry, jalándolo para obligarlo a entrar junto con él—. ¿Sabes que aquí sirven un plato estupendo que se saborea mejor si está frío?

—¿Qué? —Harry estaba muy seguro de que en un pub apestoso como ése, frecuentado por machos que idolatraban el quidditch más que a su propia vida, no era posible que tuvieran nada bueno para cenar.

El lugar, oscuro y con música estridente interpretada por grupos locales sonando desde algún altavoz mágico, estaba lleno de magos de la clase trabajadora, sudorosos y ruidosos, todos ya en gran grado de intoxicación etílica a pesar de la temprana hora. Carteles de diferentes equipos de quidditch dominaban las paredes por completo, además de algunos implementos de deporte colgados por ahí y por allá... Y justo en el centro del muro de atrás de la barra, estaba un cartel enorme de Kevin y Kart Broadmoor, golpeadores estrella de los Falmouth Falcons y cuyo lema de equipo estaba escrito al pie de la fotografía:

**¡Ganaremos!**

**Y si no, romperemos algunas cabezas.**

Harry pensó que el bar no podía haber ostentado mejor nombre, el cual había sido seleccionado en honor de aquellos dos brutos que balanceaban amenazadoramente sus bates desde el cartel.

Draco lo dirigió a la única mesita sin ocupar que había en el establecimiento y, ante la mirada de incrédulo desagrado de todos los parroquianos, Harry tomó asiento mientras Draco iba a la barra en busca de un par de bebidas. Harry localizó a sus colegas, quienes, desde su lugar —afortunadamente bien alejado—, parecían no poder dar crédito al atrevimiento de su compañero de oficina.

Nervioso por el descarado escrutinio del que era objeto, Harry concentró su atención en Draco, quien charló durante un par de minutos con el tabernero. Éste, extrañamente, parecía escuchar absorto y boquiabierto lo que Draco le estaba contando.

Al final, Draco tomó dos vasos llenos de algún brebaje preparado con ingredientes de dudosa procedencia, y se encaminó hacia Harry. Detrás de él, el tabernero le dirigió al moreno una rara mirada y de inmediato dejó la barra para desaparecer por una pequeña puerta hacia lo que seguramente era la trastienda.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —le preguntó Harry a Draco en cuanto éste se sentó frente a él y colocó sus bebidas sobre la mugrosa mesa. Ante la mirada de fingida inocencia de Draco, Harry sólo entrecerró más los ojos, sintiendo ya plena desconfianza. Un Malfoy intentando poner cara de pascua no era ninguna buena noticia y Harry lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Esto? —preguntó a su vez Draco, levantando su vaso y examinándolo desde abajo—. Pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero el tabernero mencionó algo que parecía ser whisky de fuego entre los ingredientes. Creo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso, sino a lo que le has dicho al tabernero. Lo hiciste salir disparado rumbo a Merlín sabe dónde.

—No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando —exclamó Draco con voz jocosa. Harry estaba a punto de responderle algo más grosero cuando un enorme rugido proveniente de unas mesas cercanas interrumpió su pensamiento. Aparentemente alguien acababa de hacer un muy buen chiste sobre gays, pues todos los borrachos del lugar estaban con la vista fija sobre ellos y las risas y vítores no se habían hecho esperar—. Qué manera de desperdiciar sus pocas neuronas… Patéticos.

—Exacto —completó Harry mirando a Draco como si fuera la primera vez—. Eso es precisamente lo que yo pienso y es lo que me hace preguntarme una y otra vez por qué demonios me trajiste aquí. —Echó un vistazo hacia el mostrador donde un pergamino viejo y manchado mostraba un escueto menú de bebidas preparadas y cerveza—. Dijiste "cena" y aquí me parece que no tienen comida ni para las ratas del lugar.

—Mmmm —respondió Draco distraídamente mientras miraba al tabernero, quien en ese momento regresaba a atender la barra.

—¡Draco!

—¿Sabes qué, Potter? —dijo Draco de repente, girando su cuerpo hacia Harry y poniéndole de pronto total atención—. ¿Has oído aquello de que para poder deshacerse de una fobia, tienes que enfrentar una situación extrema de lo que te causa miedo?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Cuando logró encontrar su voz de nuevo, explotó:

—¿A eso me has traído? Deliberadamente sabías que ellos estarían aquí, ¿cierto? —Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y Harry se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla—. No puedo creerlo. Ahora resulta que la serpiente cautelosa y sigilosa quiere pelea. ¿En serio estás esperando que tenga un duelo con ellos?

—¿Un duelo? Por favor, Potter. No seas primitivo. Esos tiempos de duelos mágicos ya quedaron en el pasado. Te llevarían a Azkaban en un dos por tres, y más considerando que te encanta utilizar magia negra para rebanar a tu oponente de un tajo.

Harry se ruborizó como siempre que ese tema brotaba entre ellos.

—Ya sabes cómo lo siento, Draco. Te he explicado mil veces que ni siquiera estaba enterado de qué demonios hacía el _Sectum_… ¡Espera un momento! No cambiemos de tema. Si no quieres que pelee con ellos, entonces, ¿cuál es tu grandiosa idea?

Draco lo miró largamente, ocultando una sonrisa apenas perceptible detrás de su vaso.

—¿Qué fue lo que siempre quisiste ser, Potter? ¿Auror, cierto?

Harry tardó unos segundos en responder.

—¿Auror? Francamente, ya no estoy tan seguro. Con toda la mierda que hay en el Ministerio y con lo mucho que odio toda esa burocracia, a veces creo que aunque pudiera haberlo hecho, no sería auror. Sólo imaginarme bajo las órdenes del imbécil de Corner hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina. ¿Puedes creer lo rápido que ese estúpido ha llegado a semejante puesto? Claro, supongo que ser el marido de la hija del Ministro tiene sus ventajas.

—Y no ser gay también —añadió Draco. No era la primera vez que le insinuaba a Harry que, desde su desconfiado punto de vista, la razón principal por la que no le habían permitido a Harry ingresar a la Academia de Aurores había sido por su preferencia sexual y no por la falta de sus EXTASIS—. Entonces, la carrera de auror queda descartada. ¿Qué te parece… jugador profesional de quidditch?

Harry resopló mientras echaba una resentida mirada hacia toda la tropa de trogloditas que en ese momento estaban gritando insultos a un periódico cuyo encabezado reportaba un resultado poco favorable para su equipo.

—¿Realmente crees que todos estos mente-estrechas apoyarían la idea de un gay en las filas de su equipo, sea cual sea? No me hagas reír, Draco. Sabes que eso todavía no es posible en el mundo mágico.

—Ése es el punto al que quiero llegar, Potter —le dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos en un indolente movimiento. A causa de los recientes eventos, Harry había olvidado por completo las medidas que según él iba a aplicar en el trato con su amigo y en las cuales incluía no mirarlo como un bobo y no pensar en lo bueno que se veía.

—¿Qué punto? —preguntó más por inercia que por verdadero interés. Apoyó la cara sobre una mano y el codo sobre la mesa, para así poder disfrutar más la visión de Draco enfundado en ligera ropa negra y mirándolo otra vez a los ojos.

—Que el Ministerio y la sociedad mágica apestan. No nos toleran hoy y tal vez no lo hagan nunca, y por lo tanto nunca te permitirán trabajar con ellos. Ya lo has comprobado tú mismo, no es nada nuevo que venga a contarte. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró—. ¿Por qué te imaginas que yo inicié un negocio propio en vez de atarme al escritorio de alguna empresa?

Harry sonrió sarcástico.

—¿Porque los Malfoy se creen la gran cosa para conformarse con ser sólo empleados? ¿Porque en ningún sitio necesitaban a alguien que sintiera que les hacía un favor al trabajar con ellos? ¿Porque tenías el dinero necesario para hacerlo?

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa. No era un secreto para Harry que Draco había tenido que hacer uso de todos sus ahorros y pedirle un pequeño préstamo a Narcisa para poder realizar la compra de su primera propiedad y las posteriores reparaciones. No fue mucho, pero sí suficiente. Y aunque Draco no lo decía abiertamente, Harry sabía que en el fondo añoraba la vida de millonario y soñaba con que su padre lo aceptara de nuevo en los negocios de la familia para así poder heredar la fortuna Malfoy.

Pero como estaban las cosas, era mucho más probable que Harry consiguiera un contrato para jugar quidditch en las grandes ligas, que Lucius le perdonara a Draco ser gay.

—Hay negocios propios bastante lucrativos y que no necesitan inversiones iniciales, Potter. Al menos, no muy copiosas.

Harry presentía cuál era el tiro que Draco estaba a punto de lanzarle, sin embargo le preguntó:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuál?

Draco levantó las cejas en un gesto indiferente.

—No lo sé… agricultor de plantas mágicas, domador de dragones, bailarín nudista, investigador privado, caza recompensas, guardaespaldas, profesor privado de brujitas ricachonas, eliminador de plagas… —Harry se rió ante tanta profesión absurda, pero en el fondo tenía que reconocer que jamás se había dado la oportunidad de pensar siquiera en dejar el Ministerio y buscarse otro tipo de empleo—. Y lo más gratificante es ser tu propio jefe, Potter. Adiós a los mandamases idiotas, a los colegas imbéciles, a los horarios de trabajo absurdos.

—Todo eso suena muy lindo, Draco, pero… —Harry se vio interrumpido cuando las puertas del pub se abrieron de golpe y un par de magos entró. Uno de ellos llevaba una enorme bolsa de piel que cuidaba con celo y que a Harry le pareció profundamente conocido—. Yo conozco a ese tipo —le comentó a Draco—. Y no en un contexto muy agradable.

El mago que acompañaba al de la bolsa era un poco más joven y, apenas al entrar, se puso a mirar nerviosamente a todos los hombres del lugar. Al posar los ojos en Harry, los abrió con agradable sorpresa como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Se giró hacia su compañero, le cuchicheó algo, y luego los dos se dirigieron a la barra sin dejar de echar constantes miradas hacia la mesa donde estaban Draco y Harry.

De pronto, Harry recordó.

—¡Ya sé quién es! ¡Es el fotógrafo que acompañaba a Rita Skeeter cuando visitaba Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos! Eso quiere decir que el otro es…

—El bueno para nada de Lyman Bullock —rectificó Draco con una sonrisita complaciente—. Aprendiz de la vieja Skeeter, bruja brillante, siempre imitada y jamás igualada, Merlín la tenga en su gloria… —Harry rodó los ojos y Draco continuó—: Bullock ocupa su puesto en _El Profeta_ como cazador de chismes para nutrir a nuestra inteligente y tolerante comunidad mágica con su pan diario de boberías.

Una alarma se disparó en el cerebro de Harry.

—¿Crees que estén aquí por nosotros? Pero, ¿qué piensan que vamos a hacer en un lugar lleno de gente? ¿Desnudarnos y bailar encima de las mesas?

Draco arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Es una promesa, Potter?

Harry lo miró con furia mal fingida. No temía un reportaje desagradable de él mismo, sino de Draco. Sabía que cualquier cosa publicada en _El Profeta_ sería leída por Narcisa y no deseaba que la señora pasara un mal rato. Además, Lucius también lo vería, y Harry no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de provocar al hombre de esa manera. Una cosa era que Lucius fingiera que no tenía hijo mientras no supiera de él, pero otra cosa muy diferente era restregarle en la cara (y con el diario mágico, ni más ni menos) que _sí seguía _teniendo un hijo y que éste era repudiado por el mundo a causa de su homosexualidad.

"Mejor no tentar a la suerte", pensó Harry estremeciéndose sólo de pensar en lo que Lucius haría si…

Draco carraspeó y se estiró cuan largo era, provocando que Harry perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba pensando y tuviera que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar clavar la mirada en ese bulto que los pantalones de Draco dejaban ver en la entrepierna. El peligro de tener al buitre de Bullock cerca de ellos fue olvidado momentáneamente por el cerebro de Harry, el cual se vio inundado por la memoria del sabor de la boca de Draco y del tacto de su trasero bajo sus manos. Apretó la mandíbula preguntándose si estaba condenado a recordar aquellos instantes por toda la eternidad.

—Lo único que yo sé, Potter —empezó a decir Draco mientras miraba hacia la alejada mesa donde estaban los colegas de Harry—, es que si existe algo que enfurezca a un heterosexual, es que un gay tenga más éxito que él.

—¿Éxito?

—Sí, ya sabes. Un mejor empleo, mucho dinero. Poder joder con quien quieras y vivir feliz. Ellos nos odian de todas formas, y puede ser que nos lo digan en nuestra cara e intenten hacernos la vida imposible, o simplemente murmuren a nuestra espalda. Así que lo mejor es darles un motivo para que nos aborrezcan con más ganas y que, de paso, nos haga felices. —El tono de voz de Draco se suavizó cuando terminó de decir—: No tienes ninguna necesidad de soportar ese empleo de mierda, Harry. Eres mucho mejor mago que todos ellos juntos y…

Harry sentía el corazón a mil por hora. Draco tenía la mirada posada en él con una intensidad que jamás le había visto, lo estaba halagando y por si todo eso fuera poco, lo había llamado Harry sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Harry juraba que caminaba entre las nubes justo en ese momento.

—¿Y…?

—Y… —Repentinamente Draco pareció darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, porque parpadeó y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, su mirada era otra. La de siempre, la fría e indiferente—. Tienes que luchar con todas tus fuerzas por conseguir lo que quieres, Potter. Esa regla aplica para toda la gente en general, pero para los gays es casi una religión. ¿Entiendes por qué?

Harry asintió, decepcionado de que el mágico momento hubiera pasado y, al mismo tiempo, deseando darse una patada en el culo por haber sido tan estúpido como para caer en el encanto Malfoy otra vez.

—Porque a los gays todo nos cuesta el doble de trabajo que a un hetero.

—Exacto. Que les den por el culo. —Draco se terminó su bebida de un solo trago, le guiñó un ojo a Harry y golpeó la madera con el vaso, tambaleándose un poco y provocando que el moreno se preguntara si sería posible que Draco ya estuviera borracho. Draco volteó de nuevo hacia los compañeros de Harry y, para horror de éste, les gritó—: ¿Escucharon lo que dije, ministeriales hijosdeputa? ¡QUE LES DEN POR EL CULO!

De repente, el pub pareció haber caído en un hechizo silenciador. El único ruido que se oía era el del fotógrafo peleándose por abrir su bolsa de piel y lograr sacar su cámara a toda velocidad.

—¡Demonios, Malfoy! —masculló Harry intentando que nadie más escuchara—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Todos los presentes los miraban con algo que rebasaba por mucho la repugnancia y el odio. Clarísima señal de que lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que cualquiera sacara su varita y comenzara una refriega, con el peligro agregado de salir en la primera plana de _El Profeta_ al día siguiente. Pero Draco no parecía pensar igual.

Los colegas de Harry estaban rojos de furia. Draco les dirigió una mirada retadora antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta para dirigirse con paso inseguro hacia los baños del pub.

En cuanto Draco desapareció tras la puerta del baño de caballeros, el bar pareció volver a la vida. Los menos interesados en el asunto y más preocupados por charlar y apostar por el partido de la siguiente semana, se vieron enfrascados de nuevo en sus conversaciones. Bullock, por el contrario, lucía muy decepcionado, al igual que su fotógrafo. En cambio, los colegas de Harry parecían arder de furia: él no les quitaba el ojo de encima, temeroso de su reacción.

Y justo como lo presintió, Moore y Fowler se pusieron de pie y caminaron a grandes zancadas directo hacia el baño. Harry detectó el peligro de inmediato; incorporándose tan rápido que casi tira la mesa y ante la mirada de desaprobación de los demás, corrió a ayudar a su amigo. Pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta donde recién habían entrado los dos imbéciles tras Draco, cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

_"¡Hechizo zancadilla!_", pensó, dejando que su creciente enojo suplantara cualquier atisbo de miedo. Antes de golpearse contra el empolvado piso, Harry ya había sacado su varita del bolsillo. Se giró sobre el suelo hasta quedar bocarriba y gritó:

—_¡Silencio!_ —Sabía que sus compañeros eran tan torpes con la magia que no podrían hacer hechizos no verbales si los dejaba sin voz.

Harry vio a Ware llevarse una mano a la garganta y abrir la boca sin decir más. Sonrió triunfante, pero tuvo poco tiempo para celebrar. Aún quedaban otros dos que se abalanzaron sobre Harry antes de que pudiera levantarse.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó Mitchell desarmándolo en el acto.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry, estirando su brazo hacia donde había volado su varita—. ¡_Accio_ va…!

—_¡Relaskio!_ —El hechizo de Merril le dio en pleno rostro y fue como recibir una certera patada: eso bastó para interrumpir la convocación de su varita. El labio inferior se le hinchó rápidamente y Harry saboreó su propia sangre cuando la boca se le llenó con ella—. ¡Ahora sí la cagaste, Potter! —le gritó Merril—. ¡Tú y tu maldito novio nos la van a pagar todas juntas!

—¡No! —gritó gangosamente Harry, intentando al mismo tiempo ubicar su varita, detener con una mano la hemorragia que tenía en la boca, y alejarse un poco de sus oponentes para lograr levantarse del suelo. La furia que sentía y el temor de lo que Draco pudiera estar pasando dentro del baño no lo dejaban pensar con claridad—. ¡No se atrevan a meterse con Malfoy! ¡Si le hacen algo, les juro que…!

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

La potente voz de Draco se dejó escuchar por encima de la escaramuza, la cual ya era observada en ese momento por todos los presentes del pub y estaba siendo gratamente fotografiada por el compañero del periodista.

Los tres atacantes de Harry y él mismo se paralizaron al escuchar a Draco. Levantaron la vista hacia él, sorprendidos de verlo salir del baño de una sola pieza y tan fresco y fragante como mañana de primavera. Con la varita al ristre y apuntando a los otros, de repente Draco ya no parecía tan ebrio como unos minutos antes. Moore y Fowler, los que habían entrado en el baño tras él, no estaban a la vista.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con rabia al notar el estado de Harry. Dio un par de pasos hacia él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Así que, ¿un ataque de odio, supongo? —masculló con voz helada—. ¿No les basta con lo que le hacen en la oficina para todavía tener que venir a joderlo aquí?

Los tres compañeros de Harry miraron a Draco como si no atinaran a entender qué había sucedido dentro del baño. Estaban tan impactados que simplemente se olvidaron de que Harry estaba desarmado y de que ellos eran tres contra dos. Draco meneó la cabeza en un claro gesto de desaprobación y usó su varita para convocar la de Harry, la cual estaba tirada a unos pocos metros de ellos.

La muchedumbre empezó a murmurar demostrando su rechazo al ataque del que Harry había sido objeto. Porque una cosa era ser un gay enfermo y pervertido, y otra muy diferente era atacar con ventaja numérica al que alguna vez les había salvado el pellejo a todos ellos.

—Hay que llamar a la autoridad —dijo alguien—. Esto no debe quedarse así.

Una aprobación general se dejó escuchar. Entonces Ware, Mitchell y Mirrel intentaron colarse entre la multitud con la clara intención de escapar de ahí, pero los demás magos se los impidieron.

—Ah, no… —exclamó el tabernero—. ¡No van a ningún lado! ¡Agárrenlos hasta que vengan los del Ministerio!

—Larguémonos de aquí, Potter. Este tugurio de mala muerte no merece que un héroe como tú lo visite —exclamó Draco en voz suficientemente alta como para que todos escucharan, y fingiendo estupendamente una enorme indignación que, Harry sabía, era falsa—. Montón de degenerados, primero tratan de violarme en el baño y luego le hacen esto a nuestro salvador.

Harry lo miró horrorizado, olvidando todo lo demás.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Trataron de VIOLARTE en el baño?

—¿Puedes creerlo? —exclamó Draco, empezando a hacer pucheros como si estuviera a punto de soltar el llanto—. ¿No te dije que Moore y Fowler también son gays? ¡Siempre me han hecho propuestas indecorosas, pero como me he negado, ahora intentaron obligarme!

Harry creyó que el mundo estaba girando al revés y todo se había volteado de cabeza. Abrió la boca, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que quería preguntar primero.

Bullock, que no perdía detalle de la conversación entre Harry y Draco, se acercó hasta éste y le preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción:

—¿Dice usted, señor Malfoy, que dos empleados del Ministerio lo han estado hostigando sexualmente?

Draco asintió temblorosamente y se sorbió los mocos.

—Así es, señor Bullock. —Señaló hacia el baño y continuó diciendo—: Como no lograron convencerme ni por las malas, los dos pervertidos se quedaron allá dentro haciendo sus mariconeadas. Seguramente aún se están aplicando a ello aunque yo les dije que cualquiera podía entrar al baño y verlos, pero no me hicieron caso y…

Por la manera en que medio pub corrió hacia el baño —incluyendo a Bullock y al fotógrafo—, cualquiera hubiera creído que Draco les acababa de informar a todos que ahí dentro había una entrada secreta que conducía a las cámaras de Gringotts. Dejando a un lado su papel de víctima llorosa, Draco sonrió ampliamente y arrastró a un confundido Harry hacia la salida del pub.

—Nada de eso es cierto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Harry, sintiéndose todavía enojado y cuya única preocupación era saber si el intento de violación había sido real o no. Porque si era así, regresaría a buscar a Moore y Fowler y les metería por el culo lo más grande que pudiera encontrar en el pub. La mirada divertida de Draco no pudo ser más expresiva y Harry, ya más tranquilo, le devolvió la sonrisa—. Y luego dices que no hay quien iguale a Skeeter… te juro que tú eres mil veces peor.

—¡Esperen! —les gritó alguien justo cuando pasaban por la puerta. Era el tabernero, quien lucía muy agitado y nervioso—. Sólo quería que supieran que siento mucho lo ocurrido… No es que esté de acuerdo con su modo de vida —dijo sin mirarlos a los ojos—, pero no por eso justifico que se les trate así. Pero por favor, no vuelvan a venir por aquí.

Harry y Draco soltaron la carcajada al mismo tiempo, dejando al pobre hombre más desconcertado.

—No se preocupe. Al fin y al cabo, a Potter y a mí no nos gustó nada de lo que tiene en su menú.

—Por cierto —añadió Harry—. Aquí está la liquidación de nuestra cuenta. —Se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el infame cheque que Draco le había dado un par de horas antes, y se lo puso al extrañado mago en la mano. Éste se le quedó viendo como si creyera que iba a explotar en cualquier momento; después de todo, el cheque era de libras y no de dinero mágico—. Quédese con el cambio —le dijo Harry felizmente antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse junto con Draco.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada acerca del cheque y Harry se alegró bastante por ello. Parecía que era un episodio que ambos deseaban olvidar, y Harry creyó que era lo mejor. Entonces, cuando estuvieron a un par de calles de distancia del pub, Draco se detuvo de repente y se colocó delante de Harry.

—Tu varita, Potter —le dijo mientras se la devolvía.

—Gracias —masculló Harry, intentando limpiarse la sangre seca de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—Espera, yo lo haré por ti —dijo Draco con la voz extrañamente ronca. Harry tuvo que tragar fuerte y deseó haber podido cerrar los ojos para dejar de apreciar la manera en que Draco lo estaba observando. Casi pegó un brinco cuando su amigo usó sus largos dedos para tomarlo de la barbilla y elevar su rostro hacia él. Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, Draco le apuntó con su varita—. _Tergeo... Episkey_.

Draco lo soltó y se alejó un par de pasos. Seguía sonriendo pero de manera diferente. Su sonrisa era apagada, casi triste.

—Lo siento, Potter —susurró—. No estaba en mis planes que esos idiotas te atacaran. Supongo que quisiste jugar tu papel de héroe y fuiste a rescatarme al baño, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

—Entonces, todo esto fue a propósito, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con un falso tono de molestia aunque en el fondo estaba más que divertido—. Desde el principio tu intención fue ir a ese pub porque sabías que ahí estarían ellos, y luego, provocarlos para que te siguieran al baño, fingiendo que estabas ebrio e indefenso, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco le obsequió su mejor sonrisa presuntuosa sin un atisbo de culpa en los ojos.

—Me ha descubierto, detective Potter. —Levantó las manos hacia el frente, tendiéndoselas a Harry—. Soy todo suyo. Puede ponerme las esposas y hacer de mí lo que quiera.

Harry bajó la vista hacia las manos de Draco, bastante tentado a hacer lo que el rubio le ofrecía.

—¿Es una promesa, Malfoy? —le cuestionó en tono jocoso, optando por bromear para salir del paso.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un "te perdono"?

Harry suspiró.

—Supongo. Después de todo, ¿cuándo he podido enojarme contigo por más de dos minutos?

—Creo que nunca —dijo Draco, empezando a caminar y pasándole a Harry un brazo por encima de los hombros—. Aunque quizá la excepción sea aquella vez que Creevey llegó a buscarte al apartamento cuando no estabas, y yo, por error, le lancé un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Harry se dejó llevar por Draco, resoplando de risa e intentando convencerse de que el abrazo de Draco era totalmente fraternal y por supuesto que no estaba haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—_¿Por error?_ ¿Y también fue un error que lo escondieras en el armario y no me dijeras nada hasta el día siguiente?

—Vamos, Potter. No podrás negarme que te salvé de una noche mortalmente aburrida a su lado. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que tú y yo lo pasamos mirando películas? Fue cuando vimos por primera vez los dos filmes de _La Era de Hielo_… ¡cómo mola la ardillita ésa que siempre va tras la bellota! Y tanto romance gay implícito, porque nadie puede negar que entre el perezoso y el tigre existe algo… tal vez hasta hacían trío con el mamut antes de que éste se hiciera hetero declarado.

—Estás enfermo, Draco —comentó Harry sin poder evitar reírse ante el recuerdo.

Prefirió no mencionar lo mucho que Colin se había enfurecido con ambos aquella vez, al grado de estar bastante dispuesto a matar a Draco apenas lo tuviera enfrente. Hizo falta una larga sesión de sexo para contentarlo, pues desde el armario donde había pasado la noche petrificado, Colin pudo escuchar con toda claridad lo mucho que Harry y Draco se habían divertido juntos frente al televisor. Y ahora que Harry lo pensaba, tal vez ese había sido el principio del fin de su relación.

Sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Draco pareció tensarse y repentinamente, lo liberó del abrazo. Se detuvo a media calle y lo encaró.

—¿Lo extrañas, Potter?

Harry también se detuvo.

—¿Qué cosa?

_¿A ti y a mí viendo películas? ¿A ti y a mí riéndonos juntos? ¿A ti y a mí besándonos?_

—A Creevey. Que si lo extrañas.

El rostro de Draco era de tal rigidez que el que parecía petrificado era él. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose a qué venía ese cuestionamiento si Draco no estaba interesado en él como amante.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa eso?

Si a Draco le molestó su grosera respuesta no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. Su cara permaneció impasible como siempre. _Como piedra. Tienes cara y corazón de piedra, Malfoy._

Sintiéndose demasiado herido y harto de esa situación, Harry le dio la espalda y continuó andando hacia El Caldero Chorreante para poder salir al Londres muggle de nuevo.

—¡Potter! —lo llamó Draco desde atrás—. ¡Potter, espera!

Lo agarró de un brazo y lo giró. El rostro de Draco había perdido su máscara y ya denotaba emociones, dejando a Harry casi asustado cuando lo vio enormemente preocupado.

—¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Qué?

—Necesito saber si extrañas a Creevey, Potter, porque si es así, yo… —Hizo una pequeña pausa, donde Harry lo vio tragar saliva y armarse de valor—. Haré lo que sea para traértelo de regreso. Si es eso lo que necesitas para ser feliz... Lo haré.

Harry lo miró durante tanto tiempo que la gente que pasaba junto a ellos los observaba extrañada. No supo si llorar de impotencia o reír de contento. Draco no lo quería como amante, pero lo amaba como amigo. Era capaz de ir por Colin si Harry lo extrañaba, sólo por verlo feliz. Harry no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso.

—No, Draco —dijo por fin—. No lo extraño. No lo necesito. En realidad, nunca lo… quise. No demasiado.

Sino hubiera sido por la luz tan escasa, Harry hubiera podido jurar que los ojos de Draco relampaguearon, aunque el resto de su rostro no mostró alteración.

—Qué bien, porque el vuelo a Nueva York es bastante costoso.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

Draco suspiró y volvió a retomar camino. Parecía bastante aliviado.

—La noche es joven y prometí llevarte a bailar. —Ante la cara de fastidio de Harry, Draco añadió—: Vamos, Potter, no seas aguafiestas. Cliff nos está esperando en el BarCode y no sabes lo bien que se pone los sábados por la noche. —Consultó el reloj antes de decir—: Y si nos damos prisa y llegamos antes de las diez, la entrada será gratis.

El simple pensamiento de entrar a un lugar lleno de sementales que buscaban sexo fácil y bailaban mientras te evaluaban el físico, provocó que Harry tuviera un retorcijón de estómago… aunque pudiera ser que también fuera hambre lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Antes de llegar ahí, podríamos comer algo? —le suplicó a Draco—. Después de todo, tú me invitaste a cenar y en el pub ni probamos bocado…

Draco se rió.

—De acuerdo. Pero no podrás negar que el espectáculo valió la pena.

—¿El espectáculo? —bufó Harry—. ¿Te refieres a cuando les gritaste a todos esos machos que les dieran por el culo fingiéndote borracho? ¿O cuando lloraste como niñita con su pundonor manchado?

—Me refiero al que se presentó en el baño y el cual verás mañana en la primera plana del periódico… —Ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry, Draco sólo agregó—: Espera a mirarlo y ya me dirás si no vale oro.

—Entonces… —empezó a decir Harry despacio, cayendo en cuenta de algo—. La aparición del periodista tampoco fue casualidad, ¿cómo hiciste para que…?

Draco soltó una risita.

—Lo único que hice fue contarle al tabernero que tú estabas tan drogado que habías jurado bailar encima de la mesa mientras te quitabas toda la ropa… Supongo que fue por eso que salió corriendo a mandarle una lechuza a Bullock.

—_¡Draco!_ —gimoteó Harry.

—Sí… ¿No es increíble lo que la gente hace por un poco de publicidad?

* * *

Llegaron hasta la avenida Shaftesbury y ante la insistencia de Harry y sus evidentes ruidos estomacales, tuvieron que hacer una escala en el restaurante Bella Italia. Draco presionó a Harry a comer deprisa, permitiéndole ordenar solamente una pizza y la cual, una vez depositada en la mesa, fue devorada por ambos. Draco no se había percatado de que tenía hambre justo hasta ese momento. Por supuesto, haberse enterado por boca del mismo Harry que éste ya no sentía nada por Creevey, no tenía en absoluto nada que ver con su buen humor y repentino apetito.

Ya era hora de que las cosas mejoraran para Harry, pensaba Draco mientras comía en silencio y observaba a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y que lo único que faltaba ahora era que Harry gozara de la mejor noche de sexo loco y apasionado con cuanto chico se le pusiera enfrente… Nada mejor para recuperar la autoestima, creía el rubio.

Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al pensar en ello. Imaginarse a Harry follándose al mejor tipo del club le ocasionaba un amargo resquemor en el alma.

El último bocado de pizza le costó bastante trabajo pasárselo por la garganta.

—¿Sucede algo?

Draco levantó la mirada hasta quedar atrapado en el intenso verde de la de Harry. Maldita pizzería y todas sus jodidas luces que no permitían sombras en qué ocultar nada.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Me pareció que… Olvídalo —respondió Harry en tono alegre. Desde el incidente ocurrido dentro del pub deportivo estaba con el ánimo por todo lo alto y no cesaba de hablar de sus planes de no regresar el lunes al Ministerio.

Draco se refugió tras su copa de vino para que Harry no se percatara del rictus de angustia en el que se había convertido su cara. Después de esa noche, Harry descubriría un mundo totalmente nuevo: uno donde él, atractivo y genial hasta el tuétano de los huesos, podría tener sexo con quien le diera la gana tan sólo con levantar un dedo.

Y así, con su objetivo logrado, Draco podría estar seguro de que Harry no volvería a pensar jamás en él.

Lo que más le aterrorizaba era no saber por qué esa certeza le dolía tanto.


	5. Regla 5

**Regla 5****  
**  
Sexo: Deporte cardiovascular comúnmente practicado en pareja, trío u orgía; y cuyos compañeros de equipo TIENEN que ser extraños (chicos anónimos con los que follas hoy y mañana si los ves, ni te acuerdas). Jamás con conocidos y mucho menos con amigos, a riesgo de caer en estúpidos estados de enamoramiento.

**Excepción****  
**  
Ninguna.  
No. En serio que no. En absoluto.  
Ni siquiera ese bastardo de ojazos verdes y cuerpo de tentación que vive conmigo. No, ni él. Así es, no importa que el cabrón también se derrita por mí y me mire con ojos de borrego. Insisto: no, no…

* * *

 

Parecía que Harry nunca terminaría de dar cuenta de la pizza y Draco sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

El ambiente impregnado de sensuales aromas a albahaca, tomate y pasta, mientras no podía hacer otra cosa que estar ahí sentado devorando con los ojos al moreno. Apreciando el modo en que Harry mordía la jodida rebanada y masticaba sin dejar de sonreír y conversar. Recordando la manera en que esos labios ahora impregnados de aceite de oliva y vino tinto lo habían besado con anterioridad.

Factores enturbiadores por sí mismos, juntos se confederaban para minar desde los cimientos la ya débil determinación del pobre rubio en dejar de imaginarse a Harry desnudo en su cama.

Y de sospechar cómo se lo follaría.

¿Mordería? _Tenía que morder. Justo así, oh, sí… así como muerde el maldito pan de ajo, así… podría ser mi cuello…_

Al fin Harry terminó de comer y apuró su copa de vino con torpeza, ocasionando que una gota escurriera entre sus labios y resbalara por el cristal. Sin atisbo de vergüenza, Harry pasó su lengua por todo lo largo de la copa con el propósito de no dejarla escapar; Draco arqueó las cejas, bastante sorprendido y acalorado por las imágenes mentales que acudieron a él debido a la situación. Era imposible ver aquella lengua larga y sonrosada y no pensar en que en vez de una fría copa, pudiera estar lamiendo, así de lánguido y caliente, su…

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco? —preguntó Harry en tono divertido, pillando a Draco casi con la baba escurriendo hasta su propio plato. Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, obligándose a tornar su mirada lasciva en una de asco… misión nada sencilla aún para el maestro de la simulación.

—Estaba pensando que los muggles ésos con los que te criaste debieron haberse dado por vencidos contigo y de plano se saltaron la lección de los modales en la mesa, Potter… Eres caso perdido.

Harry se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, aunque Draco notó que fruncía un poco el ceño. El rubio se maldijo interiormente por haber sido tan antipático, pero ser así formaba parte de su naturaleza y cuando se sentía acorralado no podía evitar reaccionar con comentarios mordaces. Suspiró discretamente mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar la cuenta e intentando concentrarse en su objetivo primordial: lo que iba a suceder aquella noche en el club.

El pensamiento de ver a Harry entusiasmado con cualquier otro ponía a Draco tan nervioso que se consolaba diciéndose que tal vez _ninguno de los presentes en el club_ le gustaría lo suficiente a su amigo como para irse a tener sexo con él. Análisis completamente absurdo porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que las probabilidades de que hubiera chicos guapos y dispuestos eran tan altas como las que tenía Draco de encontrarse con Lucius y ser _cruciado _por él.

Pero aun así tenía que enseñarle a Harry a ser selectivo. Su amigo no se llevaría a cualquier imbécil a follar, por lo menos no esa primera vez. Draco tendría que dar su visto bueno y aprobación, porque él era el único que conocía al verdadero Harry Potter, el único que sabía que aparte de su hermoso culo y de sus estupendas piernas tenía también un corazón de oro y la autoestima más frágil que hubiese visto la humanidad. Draco se consideraba el único que había tenido el privilegio de estar cerca de Potter después de la guerra y la fama, el único con quien había compartido amistad incondicional, el que había tenido la suerte de vivir en su hogar. El único que valoraba a Harry por algo que iba más allá de la apariencia, del nombre o del interés. El único…

Por más que intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza el temor a estar haciendo lo incorrecto y las dudas no dejaron de atormentarlo todo el camino que les restaba para llegar al club. Era evidente que él también le gustaba a Harry, así que, ¿por qué no ceder ante eso? ¿Por qué no permitirse algo con lo que había estado fantaseando por _años_? Pero de inmediato su sentido común le gritaba la misma pregunta: _¿Una noche de sexo a cambio de su amistad? ¿En serio crees que vale la pena? _Conocía demasiado bien la respuesta y por lo mismo no dejaba de sorprenderle seguir pensando lo mismo una y otra vez.

Harry Potter, premio Nobel al Despiste y la Candidez, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la batalla campal que se desataba en el alma de Draco. De la ambigüedad desencadenada entre elegir quedárselo para él o permitirle ser feliz.

* * *

En el BarCode, los sábados eran las noches de los hombres más sexys de Soho, o por lo menos eso era lo que anunciaba su publicidad. Apenas al llegar los dos enormes ventanales les dieron una pequeña muestra de la locura que reinaba dentro del lugar. Harry abrió los ojos de manera casi cómica y Draco no pudo evitar reírse de él en su cara.

Era una experiencia única ser testigo de la primera vez de Harry en un club muggle y además, gay. Única, sí, pero… extremadamente dolorosa. Con una mueca de rabia, Draco _casi_pudo comprender los inseguros motivos que debió haber tenido el egoísta y celoso Creevey para jamás haber aceptado salir con Harry a ese tipo de sitios. Creevey bien sabía que tenía a Harry sin merecerlo. Bien sabía el tipo de espécimen que era Potter. Lo sabía y por eso ni siquiera se atrevía a exponerlo. Draco se rió entre dientes al recordar las muchas veces que intentó llevarse a Harry consigo a algún club y Creevey había pegado el grito en el cielo. Estúpido.

¿O acaso más estúpido estaba siendo Draco?

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ingresar sin tener que pagar la entrada. Adentro, el techo bajo, la estrechez, el humo y las luces parecieron asustar a Harry todavía más, haciéndolo experimentar algún tipo de claustrofobia. La cantidad de personas a su alrededor era tal que Harry tenía que oprimirse contra Draco para no extraviarse entre la multitud. Draco caminaba lo más aprisa que la muchedumbre le permitía en un desesperado afán de alejarse de Harry, pero éste parecía habérsele pegado como lapa.

Draco lo dirigió hasta la barra, pidió dos cervezas y se paró de puntas mientras husmeaba entre la gente en busca de Cliff. Tarea casi imposible porque no podía —o mejor dicho, no _quería_— alejarse mucho de Harry. Tendría que haber estado ciego para no notar las miradas libidinosas que la mitad de los hombres le dirigían al moreno cuando pasaban a su lado. El único que no parecía notarlo era, justamente, Harry.

_Si hay alguien en el mundo que está en Babia, tiene que ser éste_, pensaba Draco mientras intentaba enfocar su atención en localizar a Cliff y no en lanzarle miradas furibundas a todos los que le sonreían descaradamente a Harry. Éste estaba tan absorto en su cerveza y en ayudar a buscar a Cliff, que parecía ignorante de la pasión que estaba despertando en media población.

—¿Bailas, guapo?

A Draco casi le dio tortícolis por lo rápido y brusco que giró el cuello. El tipo que había invitado a Harry a bailar no tenía desperdicio: era un tremendo moreno de barba cerrada y brazos musculosos, los cuales mostraba muy orgulloso gracias a una camiseta sin mangas. Estaba de pie frente a un nervioso Potter, apenas a un palmo de su cara, acompañando su petición con una enorme sonrisa. Y antes de que Harry pudiera responder nada, el tipo había levantado una mano hasta la altura de su entrepierna y con un par de dedos, le aferró una presilla del pantalón. Un _"¡Óyeme, imbécil!" _murió en los labios de Draco y casi tuvo que darse un manotazo para evitar que su diestra sacara la varita del bolsillo y hechizara a aquel cabrón.

Harry parecía a punto de desmayarse y Draco se mordió los labios. _No, Harry, todavía no… y menos con alguien así,_ le imploraba en silencio. Si tan sólo el tío no hubiera estado tan… tan _macizo_…

—No, no… —se negó Harry y Draco renació—. …Mira, yo vengo con él —explicó mientras señalaba a Draco.

El otro moreno le dirigió a Draco una mirada cargada de desdén y luego se alejó por donde había llegado, a todas luces bastante desencantado. En cambio, Draco sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó más a Harry y tomándolo de la cintura, lo jaló hacia él para susurrarle al oído:

—No seas tonto, Potter. Te agradezco la fidelidad, pero hemos venido aquí para que te diviertas y eso quiere decir que puedes bailar y… con quien tú quieras.

Había estado a punto de agregar el verbo "follar" junto con el de bailar, pero por alguna razón se arrepintió en el último momento. Harry alejó su oreja de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos con gesto decidido.

—¡Qué bien, porque el único con el que quiero bailar eres tú! —Draco lo miró boquiabierto y Harry prosiguió con un poco más de timidez—: Quiero decir, ya sabes que yo no bailo muy bien y… yo… quiero estar junto a ti… Porque…

Se quedó con la boca abierta como si no encontrara palabras para expresarse. Pero sus jodidos ojos traslucían su verdadero sentir –como siempre- y con tan sólo verlos, Draco podía adivinar lo que Harry estaba intentando decir. _Quiero estar junto a ti porque…_ La expectativa de escucharlo confesar lo que sentía por él golpeó a Draco de tal manera que mandó todas sus resoluciones hasta el culo del mundo. Tragó saliva sabiendo que no debía permitirle hablar, pero al mismo tiempo anhelando escuchar.

—¿Porque…? —lo invitó a que prosiguiera.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó la _nunca-más-inoportuna _voz de Cliff justo a su lado y provocando que Draco tocara Tierra de nuevo—. ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! Justo me he perdido la oportunidad de irme al cuarto oscuro con un tío estupendo por estarlos esperando.

—¿Al cuarto oscuro? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, mi vida —respondió Cliff distraídamente mientras buscaba a su "tío estupendo" entre la gente y señalaba con una mano hacia una lejana y pequeña puerta—. Es aquel saloncito de allá atrás, donde vas cuando tienes la imperiosa e impostergable necesidad de follar o ser follado —concluyó tan tranquilo como si hablara de ir a pedir un trago.

Harry parecía no estar muy seguro de creerse eso.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó mirando hacia la puerta, donde efectivamente todos los que entraban lo hacían en pareja o hasta en trío y con muy claras evidencias de estarles urgiendo un desahogo inmediato. Harry puso cara de espanto—. ¡¿Y _lo haces _delante de todos?

Cliff miró hacia Harry con los ojos chisporroteando diversión.

—¡Por supuesto, cariño! Es parte de la emoción. ¿Draco nunca te ha hablado de eso? Casi todos los clubes tienen un cuarto oscuro y créeme cuando te digo que tu rubio Malfoy es uno de sus clientes más asiduos.

Draco jamás creyó que lo avergonzaría el hecho de ser el mayor frecuentador de cuartos oscuros en los antros gays del Reino Unido… pero ahí estaba. Tuvo deseos de que la tierra se lo tragara cuando sintió la dolorida mirada de Harry posarse sobre él.

—Ya veo —escuchó que Harry mascullaba con voz extrañamente apagada.

Curiosamente Cliff también pareció darse cuenta del abrupto bajón en el ánimo de Harry y del motivo de éste, porque añadió rápidamente:

—Harry, querido, es toda una suerte que tú y yo seamos sus amigos porque eso nos ha librado de caer en las perversas garras del Casanova Malfoy.

—En sus anillos de serpiente, querrás decir —comentó Harry en voz baja e intentando sonreír. Cliff se rió con ganas, pues el asunto de que Harry siempre comparara a Draco con una serpiente le parecía un buen chiste. Solía decir que desde su punto de vista, Draco parecía más bien una solitaria ave rapaz.

Draco creyó que el momento era ideal para que Harry de una vez comprendiera el porqué de su negativa a acostarse con él, ya que parecía no poder entenderlo por él mismo.

—La amistad y el sexo no combinan en el mismo cóctel, ¿no te habías enterado ya, Potter? Mira tú cómo perdiste la amistad de Creevey, quien era tu más grande admirador y todo por haberlo convertido en tu amante.

—Pero —objetó Harry frunciendo el ceño—, eso no es del todo cierto. Él y yo seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de…

—Unos ex amantes jamás podrán ser amigos —lo cortó Draco ferozmente—. No te engañes, Potter. Si hubieras conservado sólo su amistad y en vez de follártelo a él te hubieras buscado a cualquier otro, Creevey aún seguiría lamiéndote el culo como en el colegio.

Harry lo miró dolido durante un momento, pero se recompuso e insistió:

—Pues yo siempre he pensado que una amistad puede ser un magnífico pie para un…

—¿Un romance épico? —lo interrumpió Draco, burlándose y provocando que Harry se sonrojara y Cliff lo mirara con desaprobación. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no le importó—. ¿Un noviazgo aburrido, largo e infructífero como el que tuvieron ustedes? ¿Y qué es lo que te quedó ahora? Absolutamente nada, Potter. Ni es tu amante, ni es tu amigo. Mejor haz como yo, vete al cuarto oscuro y folla con alguien completamente extraño, y si vale la pena repite un par de veces más y se acabó.

—El cuarto oscuro es un magnífico lugar para terminar una noche de marcha, Harry —interpuso Cliff a toda prisa intentando subsanar las duras palabras de Draco—. Y cuando digo "terminar", me refiero justamente al doble significado de la palabra —concluyó cerrándole un ojo.

—No, no creo que yo… —empezó a decir Harry mientras negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza, pero su voz se vio opacada por la repentina y ruidosa presentación del DJ. Hubo muchos aplausos y aclamaciones mientras que Draco se bebía su cerveza a toda prisa. La música no tardaría en empezar y él quería… _necesitaba _ser el primero en bailar con Harry. No importaba lo que sucediera después, pero por lo menos deseaba llevarse la maldita y poca satisfacción de haber sido el primero en bailar con Harry Potter en un club gay.

Depositó el vaso vacío en la barra y tomó a su amigo de la mano. Harry lo miró con un gesto que era mezcla de sorpresa y terror al mismo tiempo y Draco le sonrió de oreja a oreja con el afán de infundirle ánimos.

—Ven, te prometo que dolerá menos que un _Cruciatus_. Además, estás tan sexy que nadie notará que bailas peor que un troll con poliomielitis. —Harry resopló y le correspondió la sonrisa. —Este DJ es famoso por poner remixes de canciones viejas, así que te sentirás como en casa.

—¿Me estás llamando viejo? —exclamó Harry riéndose y sin sonar en realidad muy ofendido.

Se dejó llevar de la mano de Draco mientras que Cliff les gritaba cosas bastante subidas de tono y que provocó que Harry se ruborizara hasta el grado de que parecía camuflarse con las luces rojas del club. Draco no podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba tan adorable con sus mejillas así de encendidas y sus labios tan brillantes, que era imposible no desear besarlo hasta el cansancio. Tragó saliva mientras se obligaba a mirar a otro lado.

Se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile y volteó para colocarse frente a frente con Harry. El tun-tun de la canción de Ralph Falcon que se había estado escuchando hasta ese momento cesó, y entonces el DJ dio paso a una nueva melodía; una que provocó que más de la mitad de los presentes mostraran su aprobación con un enorme grito. Acordes de música electrónica, más humo y luces relampagueantes, y antes de que se diera cuenta por qué lo hacía, Draco había tomado a Harry de la cintura y jalándolo, lo acercó más.

Mucho más.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around._

—Vaya —dijo Harry contra el oído de Draco en voz suficientemente alta como para hacerse oír—. Ésa es la versión de Nicki French, ¿cierto?

—La misma que viste, calza e intenta bailar con gays, Potter —respondió Draco pegando su boca contra la oreja de Harry. Un violento escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo cuando notó que las manos de su amigo también lo tomaban de la cintura. Era fabuloso que tanto ruido les permitiera una excusa patética e inocente para estar tan _insoportablemente _cerca. Cerró los ojos intentando dejarse llevar por la música y no por sus instintos—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Porque me gusta muchísimo más la versión original. Ya sabes, la de Bonnie Tyler.

Draco soltó un resoplido de burla.

—¿Y luego me preguntas por qué te digo que eres un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven?

_Y por cierto, qué cuerpo_, pensó Draco permitiendo que su subconsciente lo traicionara y dejando caer las manos hasta las caderas de Harry, quien pareció no darse cuenta del movimiento. Draco tuvo que morderse las ganas de tomar su trasero y empujarlo contra su propio cuerpo.

_And if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._

—Pues seré todo lo anticuado que quieras —continuó Harry sin comprender que en ese momento la mente de Draco estaba muy, pero _muy _lejos de la conversación—, pero la verdad es que Bonnie la cantaba con una voz espectacular. Y Nicki… bueno, su versión será todo lo electrónica y bailable que quieras, pero no le llega a Bonnie ni a los talones.

No era que a Draco le importara una mierda discutir sobre quién interpretaba mejor esa vieja canción, pero era necesario decir algo coherente antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta de que sólo usaba la charla como pretexto para poder pegar su mejilla contra la suya.

—Entonces… supongo que también te encantará la versión en francés que hizo Bonnie, ¿no?

Harry asintió aunque no muy convencido.

—Si tan sólo el video no fuera tan descaradamente _lésbico…_

Draco estalló en una sonora carcajada mientras se dejaba perder en el placer embriagador que la cercanía de Harry le proporcionaba. Las vibraciones de la canción retumbaban en su corazón y, extasiado, permitió que los que estaban a su alrededor lo empujaran una y otra vez contra Harry, quien no parecía nada disgustado de que Draco se oprimiera contra él.

Draco lo soltó de las caderas y con ambas manos le acunó las mejillas, ocasionando que Harry lo mirara con enorme sorpresa. Vio a su moreno amigo entreabrir los labios cuando acercó su rostro hacia el suyo, y con una punzada en el estómago, Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba esperando ser besado.

_I really need you tonight._ _  
Forever's gonna start tonight…  
Forever's gonna start tonight. _

Draco clavó los ojos en la boca de Harry, inclinándose cada vez más hacia él. A punto de ceder, al borde del agotamiento emocional… Sólo un poco, sólo…

Vio la punta de la lengua de Harry humedecer su labio inferior y eso provocó que Draco se relamiera con anticipación. Ya conocía su sabor y _deseaba con el alma _probarlo de nuevo. Pero…

_Once upon a time there was light in my life… _ _But now there's only love in the dark._

Apoyándose de las últimas migajas de sentido común que aún habitaban en su mente, Draco dirigió su boca hacia la oreja de Harry en vez de hacia sus labios.

—Tranquilo, tigre —dijo en un tono que intentó sonara jocoso y no reflejara su propia decepción—. Esta noche no voy a besarte porque sino los demás creerán que eres mi polvo de hoy, y _ése _no es el caso.

—¿Ah, no? —masculló Harry tan débilmente que Draco tuvo que armarse de valor para continuar hablando.

—No. Ya es hora de que dejes de estar tan ciego y te des cuenta de lo atractivo que eres, Potter. Nada de complejos ni sentimientos de inferioridad, porque aunque no hayas logrado ser un auror o un famoso jugador de quidditch, yo… yo te juro que vales tu peso en oro. Y quizá no lo notas, pero todo el mundo aquí se muere por irse a follar contigo.

_Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be._

Harry se separó bruscamente de Draco y con el ceño fruncido en un claro gesto de molestia, le replicó:

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Draco? A mí no me interesa si los demás me encuentran atractivo o no. A mí sólo me importa lo que piensas… tú. Y la gente que quiero.

_Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am._

Draco suspiró profundo.

—Lo sé, estúpido. —Se acercó de nuevo a él y le pellizcó la nariz cariñosamente—. ¿Pero no has comprendido que ese no es el punto? No te debe importar absolutamente nada de lo que la gente diga o piense de ti. Debes hacer lo que todo gay debe hacer: ser un individuo egoísta sin remordimientos. ¿Entiendes, Potter?

_Turnaround, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you._

Harry lo miró con una tristeza infinita en los ojos.

—Pero… —masculló, claramente decepcionado por las palabras de Draco—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero… no es necesario que me tenga que ligar a _otro_, ¿o sí?

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart._

—¡SÍ, porque eso es justamente lo que necesitas, demonios! —le gritó Draco sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado y confundido por las señales que Harry le estaba enviando y que lo estaban tentando a mandar su resolución al diablo. Se alejó de él mientras lo empujaba bruscamente. —¡Si no quieres eso, entonces, ¿QUÉ?

_And I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever._

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero Draco, temiendo lo peor, lo interrumpió antes de que fuera tarde.

—¿Ves a todos los tíos que están aquí? —Harry miró alrededor, más asustado que intrigado y casi de inmediato regresó sus ojos hacia él—. ¿Los ves? ¡Pues yo he tenido sexo con casi todos y cada uno de ellos! —Un rictus de amarga sorpresa cruzó la cara de Harry y sin embargo Draco no se detuvo—. ¡Soy un maldito puto, un cabrón chupapollas, un jodido maricón! ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? ¡Que tú también podrías ser eso, podrías ser mucho mejor que yo! ¡Podrías follar con quien quisieras en este bar y en el mundo entero! Tan sólo… tienes que creerlo.

—¿Follar con el mundo entero? —le preguntó Harry también gritando—. ¡PERO ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO! ¡Sólo hay _una_ persona a quien deseo, pero supongo que es _demasiado _buena para mí! ¿No, Malfoy?

Eso no podía ser cierto, no era posible que Harry le estuviera diciendo aquello. ¿Pero es que su atrofiado cerebro de Gryffindor no entendía que entre amigos no podía haber sexo?

—No es por eso y lo sabes bien, Potter.

_And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong together._

Draco dejó de bailar al igual que Harry. Se quedó de pie frente a él, ambos entre una colorida multitud de cuerpos sudorosos y frenéticos. Envueltos en la música y percibiendo la adrenalina y la euforia de los demás, pero enterrados en su propio agujero. En el mismo agujero de miedos, inseguridades y baja autoestima del que Draco quería sacar a Harry sin importar si él se quedaba dentro.

Porque lo quería… Maldición, _lo quería_. Lo quería tanto que necesitaba verlo feliz. A costa de lo que fuera, incluso a costa de sus propios deseos.

_We can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time._

Asqueado de él mismo más que nunca antes, Draco le dio la espalda a Harry y no tardó en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Un chico más joven que bailaba a su lado, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba y con las ganas de ser follado casi escritas en la cara. Draco lo tomó de las caderas y lo giró hacia él. El chico le obsequió una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a menearse tan pegado a su cuerpo que Draco se sintió asfixiado.

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._

Le costó la vida mirar de reojo hacia atrás. Apenas perceptiblemente, intentando no ser descubierto. Harry todavía continuaba ahí, quieto y con la mirada más indescifrable que Draco jamás le hubiese conocido. Era… ¿era tristeza? ¿Odio? Una dolorosa punzada le atenazó el pecho y reaccionó tomando al chico por el culo y rozando su entrepierna contra la de él.

—Si me vas a odiar, Harry… ¡que sea por algo que valga la pena! —susurró casi para él mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo, rubito? —le gritó el otro chico en respuesta.

Draco lo miró y tardó algunos segundos en enfocar sus pensamientos. Estaba hecho un mar de dudas, pero lo único que podía tener en claro en ese justo instante era que su alma estaba dolorosamente vacía. Al igual que su vida.

—Te decía que si echamos un polvo... verás que valgo la pena.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love… But now I'm only falling apart._

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó el chico más que entusiasmado. Tomó la mano de Draco y comenzó a bailar de un modo casi obsceno—. ¡He oído hablar de ti y no sabes cuánto!

Draco arqueó una ceja sin decir palabra. ¿Por qué de repente toda la jodida reputación que tanto trabajo le había costado edificar ya no significaba nada? ¿Cómo era posible que en ese momento lo único que deseaba con el alma era regresar y bailar con Harry y no follarse a medio club?

Dolorosamente se preguntó qué habría hecho Harry al quedarse solo en la pista. Tan malditamente guapo y disponible, vulnerable a caer en las garras de cualquiera… Se aterrorizó pero no quiso mirar atrás para cerciorarse, no soportaría ver resentimiento en los ojos de Harry mientras bailaba con alguien más. Lo merecía, lo sabía. No tenía idea cómo iba a soportar verlo a la cara al día siguiente.

_There's nothing I can do… A total eclipse of the heart._ __

 

* * *

—¿Ahora sí estás libre, ojos verdes?

Harry ni siquiera volteó a mirar a su interlocutor.

—¿Libre? —respondió mecánicamente—. Supongo que sí.

Lentamente giró la cabeza para descubrir al chico de los brazos musculosos que un rato antes lo había invitado a bailar. A diferencia de Harry que estaba más inmóvil que una gárgola, el chico meneaba el cuerpo cadenciosamente siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y tenía los ojos ávidos de deseo fijos en él. Harry apretó las mandíbulas, furioso y maldiciendo al tipo por no ser Draco, maldiciendo a Draco por no ser él quien estuviera ahí a su lado, maldiciéndose él mismo por ser tan débil y por haber creído _otra vez _que Draco deseaba tener algo con él.

El chico abrió la boca sin dejar de sonreír, pero incluso antes de tener oportunidad de formular la pregunta, Harry decidió que era suficiente de estar haciéndose el tonto en espera de las migajas de Draco. Y por lo tanto, concluyó que era hora de seguir sus consejos. Pasó una mano por la espalda del otro chico atrayéndolo hacia él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Puedes llamarme Willy, ¿y tú?

Harry no le respondió. Trató de sacar fuerza de su resentimiento y desengaño, y se obligó a no mirar hacia la dirección donde estaba Draco mientras intentaba moverse al mismo compás que seguía el otro. Willy parecía no poder creer en su buena suerte y miraba a su alrededor como si les dijera a los demás "¡Miren con quién estoy bailando!". Harry entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Willy lo miró atónito y con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

—¿Por qué lo dices, ojos verdes? Quiero decir, mi verdadero nombre es Wilbur, pero por razones obvias no me gusta en lo más mínimo y prefiero que me digan Wil…

Harry lo interrumpió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No, no… no me refiero a tu nombre, sino a que si es en serio cuando… —Harry se mordió la lengua. ¿Cómo diablos le iba a preguntar "realmente soy tan guapo como estás insinuando que soy"? En vez de eso, Harry echó un vistazo alrededor.

Era cierto. De verdad había no uno ni dos chicos mirándolo, sino _varios_. A él. A Harry. Y a Willy lo miraban con recelo, deseando que se enfermara del estómago y tuviera que irse muy pronto y muy lejos. Entonces, ¿Draco y Cliff tenían razón y Harry no era _feo_?

Aún contra su voluntad, giró un poco la cabeza para buscar a Draco. Lo encontró y el corazón le dio un vuelco: también lo estaba mirando y si cabía, aún con más anhelo en los ojos que cualquier otro. Además y para infinita alegría de Harry, Draco estaba ignorando olímpicamente al chico con el que bailaba y la desagradable mirada que le dirigía a Willy decía claramente que de haber podido, ahí mismo lo hubiera hechizado. Y entonces Harry sintió algo que no sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez desde que en su sexto grado todas las chicas de Hogwarts se peleaban por salir con él… se sintió deseado.

Willy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando se acercó más.

—Entonces… ¿Malfoy y tú son sólo amigos? —Ante la mención del nombre de Draco, Harry lo miró rápidamente a los ojos. Sin perder tiempo, Willy continuó intentando sacarle conversación—. ¿Eres nuevo en el barrio? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Harry deseó regresar al tema de Draco.

—¿Tú conoces a Malfoy?

Willy soltó un resoplido de burla.

—¿Que si lo conozco? Dios, más bien lo que conozco es a su polla metida en mi culo, porque aparte de eso no recuerdo nada más… Es fenomenal, pero también es un cabrón. Te apuesto a que él no recuerda ni cómo me llamo. ¿Tú y él no…?

—No. —La respuesta había sido más amarga de lo que Harry hubiese querido, pero no había podido evitarlo—. Sólo somos amigos.

—¿Amigos, eh? —se mofó Willy—. Pensé que no tenía más amigos aparte del flaco que siempre viene con él. ¿Cómo lo soportas? Es un narcisista de mierda que no quiere a nadie más que a él mismo… Egoísta y…

—¡Suficiente! —lo calló Harry dejando de bailar de nuevo—. ¡Sea como sea, es mi amigo y no quiero escucharte hablar así de él!

Willy lo miró con la boca abierta, aparentemente preocupado por haberlo hecho enfadar.

—¡No te molestes, lindo! No tengo nada contra él. Todo lo contrario, hay que reconocer que esto es un punto a su favor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Willy se rió como si creyera que Harry le tomaba el pelo.

—Tú sabes cómo es, ¿no? Siempre llevándose a la cama a cuanto chico guapo se cruza en su camino. —Miró a Harry de arriba abajo—. Y tú estás… ¡Dios! Conociéndolo, le debe _costar _no follarse a un bizcocho como tú. En serio debe quererte mucho para poder soportar la tentación.

Y entonces fue cuando Harry lo entendió.

Todas las piezas encajaron en su sitio tan rápidamente que se sintió mareado. Era eso, justamente eso. No era que Draco no lo deseara o no lo encontrara atractivo, sino que lo _quería demasiado_ como para darle el mismo trato que le daba a los demás. Era que _valoraba tanto _su amistad que temía perderla si Harry y él terminaban mal.

Sintiéndose más feliz que el día que descubrió que era mago, Harry jaló a Willy para besarlo mientras en su mente las palabras pronunciadas por él se repetían una y otra vez.

_Si tanto me quiere, veamos por cuánto tiempo resiste esto,_ pensó mientras dejaba que Willy le tomara el trasero.

* * *

Jamás había sentido su voluntad tan débil como esa noche. Por más que intentaba no mirar en dirección de Harry, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Había sentido terror cuando vio que el chico de brazos musculosos lo abordada _otra vez _y no había podido dejar de observar la actitud de Harry cuando aceptó bailar con él y comenzaron a charlar.

Y ahora… Draco no se dio cuenta en qué momento Harry se había inclinado a besarlo, pero ahí estaba. Lo estaba besando y el otro imbécil parecía estarse derritiendo en sus brazos. Y en menos de un segundo, _Popeye _ya tenía sus manos sobre el trasero de Harry, quien no pareció quejarse demasiado.

Draco se estremeció de rabia pura y roja. Un escalofrío se extendió por todo su cuerpo y luego se repitió. Bajó y subió por cada centímetro de su piel, erizando todo su cuero cabelludo y cada maldito vello. Tuvo que apretar ambos puños a sus costados. Y _lo tuvo_ que hacer porque la otra alternativa era coger su varita y _matar _a ese desgraciado.

El chico a su lado siguió bailando pero Draco no se movió más. El resto de los bailarines desapareció de su campo visual y como si estuviera en una jodida película corrida a cámara lenta, Draco apreció con toda magnitud la manera en que el señor _Brazos Musculosos_ estaba magreándose con _su _Harry en aquel club.

De improviso y espantando a Draco, Cliff apareció a su lado y soltó un enorme grito que en nada rivalizaba a alguien que hubiese visto a su cantante de rock favorito.

—¡AHHH, SÍ! ¡Mira, Draco! ¡Todo está saliendo justo como lo planeamos! —empezó a dar saltitos mientras señalaba con una mano hacia donde Harry estaba besuqueándose—. ¡Mira a _nuestro _Harry! —masculló con voz ahogada como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. ¿No es increíble lo rápido que crecen los niños?

—Es-ese estúpido… —tartamudeó Draco ciego de furia, dejando al otro chico plantado y volteándose hacia Cliff—. Lo conozco y es… es-es… ¡es un imbécil de polla insignificante! Además, ¿no se supone que Potter _sólo iba a bailar _con un par de chicos… y nada más?

—¿Y nada más? —preguntó incrédulamente Cliff—. Pero, cariño… ¿no se supone que eso es lo que está haciendo?

Draco hizo muecas y regresó su atención a Harry y al _bastardo-estúpido-descamisado _con quien estaba. Si "eso" que estaban haciendo era baile, entonces Draco podía considerarse virgen y casto.

Era verdad que se estaban moviendo al ritmo de la música. Era verdad que estaban uno de pie frente al otro y rodeados de gente que no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Pero no podía ser verdad que eso fuera sólo un baile común, corriente y amistoso. A la mierda.

Don Bracitos Macizos tenía aprisionado a Harry contra la barra de metal que servía para delimitar la pista de baile y, siguiendo el pulso de la canción, se restregaba contra él provocando que sus entrepiernas estuvieran en contacto casi constante. _Arriba, abajo, arriba de nuevo… _Irreflexivamente, Draco deseó que el club se quedara sin electricidad y, a falta de música, el estúpido tuviera que detener aquello. Miró a todos lados buscando algo que pareciera ser la central eléctrica, y bastante decidido a arrojarle un "discreto" _Bombarda _en cuanto la descubriera.

No encontró nada parecido y volvió sus ojos a la escena que se le antojaba la peor de su vida. Porque lo más terrible de aquello era la manera en que Harry parecía estar _disfrutándolo_… Estaba reciprocando el meneo del otro, permitiendo que la boca del musculoso devorara la suya y también apretando las manos en su trasero.

—Ahh —gimió Draco, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y jalándose el cabello—. ¿Qué he hecho, Cliff? ¡He creado un monstruo del degenere!

A su lado, Cliff resopló.

—Pero eres idiota, Draco. ¿No trajimos a Harry precisamente a eso? ¿A que descubriera lo guapo que es y lo fácil que es tener sexo sin necesidad de amarrarse a un novio?

Draco no respondió. Sí, sí, todo eso era cierto, pero… Draco no quería. No podía verlo, no podía _permitirlo_. Harry no era cualquiera. Harry era su mejor amigo. Harry era _suyo_.

—¡Harry es mío! —gritó sin poderse contener más—, ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LO TOQUE!

Cliff se rió todavía más alto aunque en sus ojos se notaba ya cierta preocupación por la salud mental del rubio.

—¿Qué dijiste, Draco? Estoy seguro de que escuché mal, porque te oí decir que Harry era…

Draco se giró y se acercó a Cliff lo más que pudo, ocasionando que su amigo abriera mucho los ojos, claramente asustado por su reacción.

—Harry-Es-Mío, Collier. ¿Te quedó claro? MÍO.

—¿Y desde cuándo? —preguntó Cliff intentando comprender qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Draco miró largamente a Cliff, pensando que nunca en su puta vida hubiera creído poder tenerle tanto cariño a un muggle estúpido y metido como él, y al mismo tiempo recordando la lejana tarde en el Callejón Diagon y que, según supo después, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry Potter. Recordó aquel chico bajito, desaliñado y que tenía los ojos más bellos que Draco hubiera visto jamás. Tan verdes y llenos de miedo y calidez, tan diferentes a las miradas grises y frías a las que Draco estaba acostumbrado. También recordó cómo lo habían mirado con enojo cuando a Draco se le ocurrió decir que Hagrid era sólo un sirviente de Hogwarts, ocasionando que Harry se llevara una terrible primera impresión… ¿Pues cómo demonios iba él a saber que el semigigante era su amigo?

Acostumbrado a cumplir sus caprichos, a partir de ese día había deseado que esos ojos lo miraran siempre. Si no con cariño, al menos con odio. Por eso se había pasado media vida molestando al imbécil de Potter sin darse cuenta de que le aterraba la idea de su indiferencia.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había conocido nadie con una mirada que le removiera cada fibra de su ser como la que tenía el niñato huérfano con quien conversó en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Desde ese día, la mirada de Harry era suya. Sólo suya.

—Desde siempre, Cliff —le respondió dándole la espalda y volteándose de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, dispuesto a reclamar su propiedad al precio que fuera—. Harry es mío desde siempre.

El repentino agarre de Cliff impidió que Draco se lanzara hacia Harry cuando no pudo soportar más la manera en que el otro imbécil le estaba manoseando el trasero. Sin voltear a mirar a su amigo y con los ojos fijos en Harry y su compañero, Draco trató inútilmente de sacudirse la mano de Cliff del brazo.

—¡Draco, no! —le gritó Cliff—. ¿Qué diablos estás pensando hacer? ¡Le arruinarás la noche! ¿No ves que el tío está a punto de llevarlo a algo más?

Draco volteó a verlo sin poder creer que eso era justamente lo que él quería impedir.

—¡Por eso mismo, estúpido! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Cliff soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¡Draco, por Dios! Entiendo que sea tu mejor amigo y quieras protegerlo, pero... Pero… ¡¿Por qué estás tan _celoso_?

—¡PORQUE LO QUIERO!

—¡Yo sé que lo quieres, gilipollas! Lo veo cada maldito día, pero por eso mismo planeaste todo esto, para que Harry pudie…

—¡No, no! —bramó Draco sin conseguir que Cliff lo soltara—. ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quiero decir que lo…! Lo… quiero. Para mí.

Enmudeció. Eso era demasiado, no era posible que él, Draco Malfoy, pudiera estar diciendo _eso_. La impresión de su propia confesión lo paralizó. Dejó de luchar contra Cliff, sintiendo el peso del mundo completo caer sobre él. Draco Malfoy quería a alguien. Y no a cualquier _alguien_. A Harry Potter, su mejor amigo.

—Draco… —la voz de Cliff le llegó lejana, como si de pronto Draco se hubiera encogido de tamaño y Cliff fuera un gigante a muchos, muchos metros por encima de él—. Draco… —repitió su amigo—. No me digas que estás enamorado de él.

Draco miró a Cliff, deseando negarse pero sin estar completamente seguro. No podía estar enamorado, ¿verdad? Una cosa era que Harry le gustara mucho, y otra muy diferente era…

—¡Dios mío! —Cliff sonrió ampliamente, entusiasmándose de repente—. ¡Oh, qué bello! ¡No lo puedo creer! Tú, el frío Malfoy, el jamás-me-intereso-por-nadie… ¡enamorado de tu mejor amigo! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¡Cállate, Cliff! ¿Te das cuenta de que has dicho "Dios mío" como tres veces en menos de un minuto?

—¡Es que…! ¡Dios mío! —Draco rodó los ojos cuando notó que Cliff se enjugaba una lágrima—. Es que… ¡es taaan bonito!

Draco miró a Cliff sin poder ocultar un gesto de asco. _¿Bonito? _Él más bien pensaba en otro tipo de adjetivos, como aquellos que se utilizan para describir terribles y devastadores desastres naturales.

Porque justo así era como se sentía, tremendamente vapuleado por la Madre Naturaleza. Azotado bajo el poderoso influjo de un huracán. Reducido a escombros como un anteriormente orgulloso y altivo edificio tras la furia de un potente temblor. Hundido y sofocado hasta las narices como valle cubierto por una inundación. Y ni hablar de todas sus defensas y negaciones chamuscadas por ese conocido volcán que Harry siempre hacía explotar en su interior.

—¡¿Y qué demonios vas a hacer al respecto?

_¿Hacer al respecto?_ Draco sintió que sucumbía ante el pánico causado por la pregunta de Cliff. ¿Dónde diablos estaban las escaleras para salir en caso de incendio?

—¿Tengo que hacer algo? —preguntó trémulamente más para él mismo que para Cliff—. ¿Quién dice que tengo que hacer _algo_?

Cliff lo miró lo más condescendiente que pudo hacerlo y eso, tratándose de Cliff, ya era mucho decir. Se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia donde estaba Harry y su acompañante.

—Si no te importa que el tío ése se lo lleve al cuarto oscuro y se lo folle hasta hartarse, para que Harry se dé cuenta de lo divertido que es tener sexo con extraños, entonces será mejor que no hagas nada.

Draco no respondió. Concentró su atención total en Harry, frunciendo el ceño y librando la guerra de Troya en el alma. Si iba tras Harry, si lo detenía, si lo besaba… ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Se conformaría Harry con una noche o querría más?

O peor aún, ¿sería Draco el que querría más de una noche al lado de Harry?

El pensamiento lo asustó mucho menos de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible, y mirando a Cliff una última vez, tomó su decisión.

* * *

Por más que cerraba firmemente los ojos y trataba de concentrarse en su objetivo, aun así no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió la erección de Willy restregarse contra él. Y no porque el contacto le hubiera agradado, sino porque no pudo evitar recordar que apenas esa mañana Draco y él habían hecho algo similar.

Cansado de esa farsa, Harry levantó las manos hasta ponerlas en el pecho de Willy y lo empujó levemente para separar sus rostros. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Draco, pero el rubio ya no estaba a la vista. Sin poder evitarlo, arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Así que todo su teatrito no había servido de nada?

Harry se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la boca para limpiarse los restos de saliva mientras pensaba qué hacer. Debió haberse imaginado que intentar darle celos a Draco había sido una táctica bastante pueril para haber resultado. Tendría que emplear métodos más directos como ir a buscar a ese maldito rubio y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que entendiera que no podía seguir negando que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que amistad.

Willy intentó abrazarlo de nuevo y Harry casi dio un brinco hacia atrás para evitarlo. El otro chico estaba jadeando y lo miró expectante, con los ojos brillantes y en espera de una clara invitación a algo más que sólo bailar.

—Creo que… —comenzó Harry, pero no supo cómo demonios quitárselo de encima sin herir su susceptibilidad—. Creo que yo no… en realidad, esto no es lo que quiero, Willy. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad?

—No hay problema, ojos verdes —le respondió Willy—. Si lo quieres hacer sin besos, no me importa en absoluto. —Se oprimió contra él antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo, restregando con cadente descaro su miembro contra el muslo del moreno.

Harry jadeó de la sorpresa y lo volvió a empujar.

—¡No! Espera, Willy, no comprendes… es que yo…

—Vamos al cuarto oscuro, ojos verdes…

—Lo siento, _Popeye _—masculló duramente una voz conocida justo a su lado. Draco había aparecido de la nada y con enorme brusquedad, tomó a Willy del cuello y se lo quitó a Harry de encima—. Pero me parece que "ojos verdes" viene conmigo.

El pobre tipo emitió un quejido de dolor al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de Draco y se echaba hacia atrás, dejando a un más que sorprendido Harry con la boca abierta de incredulidad y completamente agitado. Draco arrojó a Willy contra el suelo y Harry no pudo dar crédito.

Tuvo que disimular la sonrisa que casi se dibuja en sus labios cuando Draco se olvidó de Willy y se giró hacia él. La pasión era evidente en sus ojos y Harry no pudo evitar un latigazo de placer al adivinar lo que ocurriría a continuación.

* * *

Draco sentía la sangre palpitarle furiosa por cada maldita vena. La visión de Harry ruborizado y con los labios hinchados por haber sido besado por otro que no fuera él, lo estaba matando. Si Harry iba a sudar, a gemir y a suplicar por más, iba a ser con Draco y con nadie… con nadie más.

—Hola, _ojos-verdes _—le dijo sarcástico, acercándose a él—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Harry sonrió presuntuoso, cosa que enojó a Draco todavía más.

—Sí, gracias… eso era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer hasta que llegaste tú. Ya sabes, siguiendo tus consejos de follar con cuanto desconocido se me ponga enfrente y todo eso.

—No.

—¿No, qué? —cuestionó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Algo había cambiado en la actitud de Harry. El moreno lo estaba viendo a los ojos con una expresión que Draco no podía definir, pero que lo estaba volviendo loco. Parecía tan determinado, tan seguro de él mismo, tan… _Merlín, Harry, tus ojos…_Tenía que ser pecado tener esos ojos y torturar almas indefensas como la de Draco con ellos sin cansancio. Tenía que ser.

—No vas a irte a follar con nadie más.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

Se acercó más y acorraló a Harry contra la barrera de metal. Éste echó un vistazo hacia atrás, aparentemente en busca de su anterior pareja. Draco también miró en esa dirección, pero el _Popeye_ ya había puesto pies en polvorosa. Tal vez su sentido común le había advertido oportunamente lo peligroso que era intentar quitarle la presa a una serpiente y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento. _Su presa._

Harry era suyo. Harry era su presa y lo iba a tomar, lo iba a devorar. No le importaba lo que sucedería después. _No le importaba, Merlín. _¿Cómo había llegado Draco a ese grado de insensatez?

_Qué demonios importaba._

Quería a Harry. Lo deseaba con el alma y no pensaba seguir negándoselo más.

* * *

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera jurado que sabría en carne propia lo que se sentía estar bajo la hipnótica mirada gris de Draco cuando andaba en plan de caza y te veía como un botín, no lo hubiera creído jamás.

Harry había fantaseado tanto con ese momento, que ahora que lo estaba viviendo sencillamente creía que no podía ser verdad. Draco estaba cada vez mas cerca y tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que el plateado casi se había desvanecido de sus ojos. Su boca entreabierta inhalando y exhalando con rapidez, su nariz levantada cual carnívoro olfateando el miedo que despertaba en su presa.

_¿Miedo?_

El pensamiento lo avergonzó y sacudió sus instintos desde lo más profundo de su ser. No era miedo lo que sentía y además estaba harto de que Draco creyera que era un cobarde. Tenía que demostrarle que ya no lo era más.

Se incorporó del barandal y esperó a Draco con la postura más desafiante y altanera que pudo lograr, consiguiendo que el rubio se sorprendiera por el repentino cambio en la actitud del moreno.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? —le masculló lo más bruscamente que pudo. Y no estaba fingiendo. Realmente tenía ganas de _cruciarlo _de lo dolido que se encontraba con él.

—A ti.

La concisa y directa respuesta de Draco lo desarmó otra vez.

—¿A mí? —preguntó irreflexivamente antes de poderlo evitar.

—Sí. ¿No fui claro, Potter? Te quiero a ti. Y tú vienes conmigo y te olvidas de todos los imbéciles de este club, incluyendo a tu amiguito _Bracitos-marcaditos._

Harry abrió la boca pero la indignación lo dejó mudo por algunos segundos. Era verdad que su objetivo había sido provocar a Draco para que recapacitara, pero su frescura y descaro lo habían dejado anonadado.

—Eres un… —empezó a decir, pero su mente no encontraba una palabra lo suficientemente _ruin _para clasificar a Malfoy—. Eres tan…

—¿Irresistible?

—¡Arrogante!

—Pero así te gusto…

—¿Estás demente? ¡Te detesto!

—Mentira.

—¡No miento, Malfoy! ¡Por mí puedes meterte en el culo de quien quieras y perderte ahí para siempre!

Diciendo eso último, lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, pero Draco apenas sí se retiró unos pocos centímetros. Soltó una risita que sólo consiguió crispar los nervios de Harry.

—Justamente eso es lo que estoy pretendiendo, _Harry._

Merlín bendito, ¿por qué su nombre tenía que sonar _tan voluptuoso _en la voz de Draco? Eso no era justo.

—No —negó sacando fuerzas de su indignación, la cual, para su espanto, estaba diluyéndose a la velocidad de la luz—. No voy a permitir que me trates como tu pelele… ¡Ya estoy cansado de tu jueguito de "ven y vete" y otra vez a empezar de nuevo!

Intentó rodear a Draco para salir de su asedio, pero su rubio amigo no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo escapar con tanta facilidad. Usando ambas manos, Draco lo tomó de los hombros y con fuerza, lo colocó justo frente a él.

—Ven aquí, Harry —masculló con voz enronquecida y Harry no pudo resistirlo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Harry tratando de encontrar la verdad en los de Draco. Y la expresión que vio en ellos, profunda y densa, lo trastornó. Su sangre pareció detener su marcha a través de las venas, ocasionando que el corazón le latiera tan duro que el pecho le punzó.

—Pero…—rebatió Harry sin mucha convicción, dejándose llevar por el impulso y permitiendo que Draco pegara su cuerpo contra el de él. La sensación fue avasallante y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento—. Pero —repitió intentando _pensar y no sentir—_, tú eres Malfoy… —Draco recargó su frente sobre la de él y su cálido aliento lo invadió—. Malfoy, el de las absurdas reglas… —Draco se acercó más y pegó su nariz con la suya, haciéndole perder irremediablemente la poca voluntad que le restaba. Poco faltó para que no le gritara suplicándole que lo besara—. El que nunca se acuesta con un amigo…

—¿Y eso me lo dice el quebranta-normas más famoso de Hogwarts? —se burló Draco en voz baja, y Harry se preguntó vagamente por qué de pronto parecía como si todo el ruido de su alrededor hubiera desaparecido—. Después de todo, las reglas se hicieron para romperse. ¿O no, Harry?

 

 

_A sólo instantes_ por [Nupmetal](http://nupmetal.livejournal.com/)

Y por primera vez, Draco lo besó.

Sueño, fantasía o puta realidad, pero ahí estaba. Sucumbiendo otra vez, irremediablemente y como siempre, al encanto de Draco. Permitiéndose ser besado, peleando con su ambivalente conciencia, deseando, quemándose y congelándose al mismo tiempo.

_Lo deseaba. _Draco lo deseaba y lo quería. A él, a Harry.

_Oh, Merlín. ¿Existe algo más dulce y perfecto que esto?_

Estaba tan derrotado que Draco podría haberlo desnudado y follado ahí mismo delante de todos y a Harry no le hubiera importado. No pudo más, no tuvo el valor para resistirse. Se tragó el orgullo para darle cabida a la sensación de que sus sueños se volvían realidad, y justo cuando creía que jamás tendría nada de Draco.

Draco continuó besándolo, ahí, en ese club y en medio de la muchedumbre de chicos bailando desaforados, rodeados de luces rojas y naranjas y envueltos en la música mezclada, los redobles de tambor y la aterciopelada voz de Madonna.

_Can we get together?_ __

_Together… gether…gether… gether…_

La canción alcanzó su punto alto y pareció ser la señal para que Draco lo atrajera más hacia él, realizando atrevidos movimientos al ritmo pulsante del remix. Si los descarados magreos con Willy habían dejado frío a Harry un momento antes, con Draco bastó tan sólo su acercamiento para ponerse tan duro como el metal que estaba presionado contra su espalda.

_It's all an illusion._ _  
There's too much confusion. _

El beso de Draco era morirse y volver a la vida cada segundo, una y otra vez. No era sólo un beso… Draco estaba _comiéndose _los labios de Harry, atrapándolos entre los suyos y aspirando fuerte, para después liberarlos, lamerlos cadenciosamente como si los consolara por su reciente maltrato; y volver a empezar. Con sus dedos rodeando los brazos de Harry no le daba oportunidad de escapar ni un milímetro hacia atrás. Harry no pudo soportarlo más y gimió sin ningún pudor, refugiando su placer bajo la enorme capa de ruido que los cubría.

_Down, down, down in your heart_ _  
Find, find, find the secret. _

No se necesitaba ser adivino para averiguar que en el fondo justamente eso era lo que los dos estaban deseando. Harry no sabía si lo que lo estaba abrumando al grado de desear gritar, era que Draco le estaba correspondiendo por fin y que lo deseara tanto como él, o que por fin iba a saber lo que era estremecerse en la locura de su abrazo.

_Turn, turn, turn your head around._ _  
Baby we can do it, we can do it aaall right. _

Algo en el fondo de su conciencia le gritó que buscara su dignidad, que recordara que no era la primera vez que Draco se acercaba para luego dejarlo botado. Pero el llamado era tan débil que Harry no tuvo ningún reparo en darle una patada y concentrarse en la estremecedora exploración que en ese momento la lengua de Draco le estaba haciendo a su boca.

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_ _  
It's an illusion, I don't care. _

El fuego que había comenzado desde el día que empezó a conocer al verdadero Draco y que había mantenido sepultado a base de autoengaño y por el supuesto bien de la relación que ya llevaba con Colin, necesitaba mucho más que la ligera brisa del desdén para controlarse. Bastó ese beso furioso para que Harry fuera un incendio descontrolado por dentro.

_Do you believe I can make you feel better?_ _  
Too much confusion, come on over here. _

Y en ese momento no le importó perder y entregar todo. Pagaría el precio por más costoso que éste fuera. Sin rencores, sin promesas. Ni trabas ni compromisos. Nada. Mientras Draco sintiera lo mismo que él, mientras temblara de rabia al verlo con otros y se estremeciera de pasión contenida al besarlo, de verdad que mientras fuera así, nada más importaba.

_Can we get together?_ _  
I really, I really wanna be with you. _

No se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban caminando hasta que se golpeó contra una puerta cerrada. Abrió los ojos y con un golpe emocional que casi lo dejó sofocado, se percató que Draco lo había arrastrado hasta la puerta del cuarto oscuro.

Draco dejó de besarlo y lo miró jadeante. Anhelante y con algo en sus ojos que Harry podía jurar era miedo. Tal vez creyera que Harry se negaría a entrar ahí con él, y el moreno se enterneció ante eso. Había decidido que no le importaba si Draco había jodido con otro un minuto antes, o con diez durante la semana anterior, o con mil a lo largo de su vida.

No le importaba. Mientras en ese momento fuera con él con quien estuviera, el pasado promiscuo de Draco no era absolutamente nada.  
_  
__Come on, check it out with me__  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too._

_Too… too… too… too…_

Harry lo tomó con ambas manos de las mejillas y lo besó con furia, casi tanta como la que Draco le había demostrado un segundo antes. Draco gimió tan alto que Harry y todos los que estaban alrededor pudieron escucharlo. Alguien junto a ellos se rió y les abrió la puerta.

—Para que no pierdan más su tiempo ni tengan que quitar las manos de otros puntos de mayor interés.

Harry y Draco se giraron igual de rápido al escuchar la burlona voz de Cliff a su lado; él era quien les había abierto la puerta del cuarto oscuro. Harry se extrañó ante su gesto cómplice y sonrisa pícara. ¿Qué acaso Cliff no le había dicho que Draco jamás iría a follar con un amigo?

_I searched, I searched, I searched my whole life to find, find, find the secret..._ _  
But all I did was open up my eyes. _

Ante su titubeo, Cliff los empujó.

—¡Vamos, parejita! Háganle un favor a la humanidad y libérenla de la empalagosa vista de su besuqueo…

Riéndose, les cerró la puerta una vez que ambos entraron. Y de inmediato Harry supo por qué le llamaban cuarto oscuro. Sólo unas pocas bombillas azules de neón escondidas en puntos estratégicos brindando una luminosidad casi nula.

Harry se cohibió un poco al darse cuenta de que Cliff había estado hablando en serio. Había chicos por montones y no estaban ahí reunidos precisamente para mirar partidos de fútbol por la televisión. Completamente azorado, paseó sus ojos por el lugar, maravillado de que pudieran estar tan sumergidos en… bueno, en lo que cada quien hacía sin importar la multitud de su derredor; aunque en realidad nadie le hacía mucho caso a nadie y todos parecían muy entregados a su propia actividad. _Entregados. _Harry sonrió ante la palabra.

Draco no le dio tiempo ni oportunidad de pensar más. Lo azotó contra el pedazo de muro más cercano y se oprimió contra él. Fuerte. Y Harry se permitió ser asaltado de aquella manera. En su relación con Colin él había estado acostumbrado a tener el control, pero la manera en que Draco lo dominaba, le gustaba. Era como estar viviendo su más grande fantasía sexual.

_Baby we can do it_ _  
we can do it all right. _

_Right… right… right…_

Y como todos los demás, también él se entregó. Se rindió. Puso en manos de Draco su total y plena confianza, se olvidó de sentir vergüenza, se permitió gemir con toda libertad. ¿Y por qué no confiar? Draco era su mejor amigo, no había manera de concebir que quisiera hacerle algún daño. Y él era… para Harry. Draco era tanto, lo era todo. Desde hacía tanto. Desde que Harry había descubierto al verdadero y atormentado ser que habitaba bajo la capa plateada de arrogancia.

Todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando Draco se restregó contra él tan duro que si la pared no hubiera sido firme, Harry se hubiese hundido hasta el fondo. La erección de su amigo se rozó contra su vientre, y a pesar de la gruesa tela de su pantalón vaquero, Harry pudo percibirla perfectamente.

—Ah, Draco… ¡joder!

Draco le tomó las manos y levantándoselas por encima de la cabeza, las sostuvo contra el muro. Y de inmediato, se restregó de nuevo haciendo que Harry se golpeara la nuca cuando arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Lo sientes, Harry? _¿Me sientes?_

Harry deseó contestar afirmativamente, pero de su boca sólo emergió un lloriqueo desesperado: la rasposa voz de Draco lo excitaba casi tanto como sus caricias. Arrojó sus caderas hacia delante, deseoso de más contacto del miembro de Draco.

_Do you believe that we can change the future?_ _  
Do you believe I can make you feel better? _

Escuchó a Draco reírse entre dientes, pero antes de que Harry pudiera ofenderse por ello, el rubio lo recompensó con una caricia más.

—Sí me sientes —masculló Draco contra su boca. Harry quiso seguir besándolo pero se encontró completamente incapacitado para concentrarse en algo más que aquella dura erección rozándose contra él—. ¿Sientes mi deseo, Harry? ¿Lo sientes? —Draco le soltó una mano y rápidamente depositó la suya sobre la entrepierna de Harry, apretando su pulsante miembro y haciéndolo ver todo el firmamento. Gimió al tiempo que lo tocaba—. AhporMerlín, _Harry_… —Dios, si volvía a pronunciar su nombre _así_, no lo soportaría—… No tienes idea… —Un apretón más y Harry creyó que si lo hacía de nuevo estaría muerto—… de lo que he estado… oh, Harry… no tienes una _puta_ idea.  
_  
Can we get together?  
Together… gether… gether… gether…_

Los gemidos y jadeos que alcanzaba a percibir a lo lejos y que eran emitidos por los demás amantes que los rodeaban, sólo conseguían incrementar su libido a niveles que amenazaban con hacerle explotar la cabeza y la polla a partes iguales. Increíblemente y contra todo antecedente, en ese momento se sintió un cabrón exhibicionista, gozando con el simple pensamiento de poder ser observado por otros mientras que fuera Draco _y-joder-sólo-Draco _quien estuviera teniendo sexo con él. Era casi como un "mírame con quién estoy". Orgullo y satisfacción. La realización del único sueño que había visto más imposible que la misma derrota de Voldemort.

Oleadas de calor le recorrían el interior de la piel, partiendo desde el pecho y haciéndolo temblar cuando alcanzaban todos los miembros de su cuerpo. Si alguna vez pensó que la frase "ver estrellas" era una cursilería, en ese justo instante pudo comprender a qué demonios se referían. La enorme y diestra mano de Draco oprimía su dureza como si él mismo se estuviera masturbando, como si Draco supiera a ciencia cierta qué era lo que Harry requería para correrse sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Tuvo que decirlo. Entrecortado, más por la falta de aire que porque Draco no cesaba de besarlo.

—Dios, Draco, si no me… ¡Ah! Por amor a Merlín, Draco… si no haces algo ya, no voy a…

—¿Ansioso, eh? —Draco sonrió y comenzó a bajarle la bragueta.

—¡Sí, Dios-sí!  
_  
Can we get together?  
I really, I really wanna be with you_

Los dedos de la mano de Draco liberaron su erección y rápidamente la envolvieron en el más tierno y cálido prendimiento. No tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para ver en su mente los dedos de Draco, largos como las noches en que su deseo lo llevaba a imaginarlos dentro de su cuerpo. La otra mano del rubio, que todavía sostenía el brazo de Harry por encima de ellos, cayó hasta el rostro de Harry y le envolvió una mejilla. Harry abrió la boca al sentir la suave piel de las yemas de los dedos de Draco rozar cerca.

Pocas veces Harry había sentido aquel grado de pasión y tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando los puntos de luz que veía bajo sus párpados se tornaron insoportables.

La visión del rostro de Draco tan cerca del suyo fue aplastante. Tan increíblemente hermoso y con un gesto de éxtasis en la cara que provocó que Harry jadeara de sólo verlo. ¿De verdad él lo estaba haciendo sentir _eso_?

La mano que Draco tenía sobre la mejilla de Harry se acercó hasta su boca y éste giró su rostro para alcanzar con su lengua los dedos del rubio. Harry observó la reacción de Draco, quien frunció el ceño y se relamió con un gesto de indecible placer en la cara, incrementando la velocidad en las caricias que le estaba prodigando a su miembro.

Fue una reacción en cadena. Entre más atrevidas se hacían los besos que Harry le daba a Draco en su mano, más fuerte y rápido correspondía él acariciando su polla erecta. Harry absorbió un par de dedos entre sus labios, los liberó y procedió a lamer la mano completa, haciendo que Draco jadeara y sin resistirse más, se inclinara a besarlo pero sin retirar su mano. Las lenguas de ambos se rozaron en una sensual danza mientras parecían luchar pulgada a pulgada por saborear cada dedo de Draco.  
_  
__Come on, check it out with me.__  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too._

Harry gimió de frustración cuando Draco soltó su erección, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo hacía porque también él se estaba abriendo los pantalones. La pura expectativa de lo que eso significaba casi lo hace correrse y entonces, un torrente de sensaciones amenazaron con hacerle perder la cabeza cuando por fin su erección percibió el tacto más suave del que pudiera tener memoria.

Sabía lo que era pero tuvo que abrir los ojos para cerciorarse y una vez contemplando ese espectáculo, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Eso era, sin duda, la cosa más jodidamente erótica que había visto en su toda su vida: el miembro erecto de Draco acariciando al suyo propio.

—¡_Merlinytodoslosputosmagos_! —gimió tan alto que estuvo seguro de que todos los del cuarto oscuro lo habían oído incluso sobre la música y sus propios sonidos. Draco bajó entonces la mano que había estado tan amablemente lamida por ambos, y con ella tomó las erecciones de los dos uniéndolas en lo que a Harry se le antojó la más húmeda, tibia y endemoniada opresión.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo que perdía el sentido, las rodillas le flaquearon y tuvo que colocar una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Draco para no resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo. Jadeó y abrió los ojos de nuevo, quería ver aquello… necesita verlo. Para convencerse de que en realidad estaba pasando, que no era sólo un maldito sueño.

_It's all an illusion._ _  
There's too much confusion. _

Antes de bajar los ojos de nuevo, buscó la mirada de Draco. Y como si hubiera sabido que Harry lo estaba mirando, Draco levantó sus dilatados y entrecerrados ojos hasta él. Y en ese efímero y glorioso instante, Harry confirmó lo que ya había estado sospechando.

Quería a Draco de una manera que con Colin jamás se le había revelado. _Estoy jodido, _pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

Se mordió los labios y gimió quedo, no permitiendo que las palabras buscaran válvula de salida. La mirada de Draco estaba turbia de deseo y posesión, pero Harry sabía que sólo era eso. _Deseo, lujuria y poder._

El pensamiento le dolió más de lo que hubiera creído y evitando su mirada, Harry observó de nuevo hacia abajo. Perdiéndose en la estimulante imagen de sus dos pollas frotándose juntas, unidas entre los cada vez más veloces movimientos de la mano de Draco. Cayendo en un abismo provocado por el sensual y finísimo tacto del miembro erecto de su amigo, queriendo memorizar la manera en que se sentía, el modo en que lucía junto al suyo… en la pequeña, casi inexistente mata de vello rubio.

No estaba seguro si aquello volvería a pasar y no quería perder detalle de semejante encuentro. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquella vorágine de sensaciones lo arrastraba cada vez más adentro. Adentro de su mismo cuerpo, como si su alma se doblara en sí misma cada vez más… más apretada. Más tensa. Más.

_I'll make you feel better._

Cerró los ojos por última vez. Fue como si el peso del mundo lo aplastara. Entonces, como un estallido de pura magia, cada célula de su piel vibró con la fuerza de un géiser hirviente y su alma se liberó de la prisión en la que su mismo deseo la había doblegado. Escuchó un gemido ronco como el rugido de un león, y no supo hasta después que había sido él mismo quien lo había emitido.

Cada descarga fue un golpe físico y cuando todo terminó, su alma se reacomodó en su cuerpo con una paz y dulzura que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Apenas fue consciente de que Draco tenía su boca sobre la suya y que también estaba gimiendo, finalizando con ayuda de su propia mano y con la esencia de Harry sobre su miembro.

Harry percibió escalofríos de ternura cuando la liberación de Draco cayó sobre su vientre. Sonrió. Los latigazos de aquel líquido tibio significaban la culminación de su más grande sueño. Haber tenido sexo con Draco. Aunque hubiera sido por una sola e insuficiente ocasión.

Jadeando en una batalla por recuperar el aliento y la mente clara, con un desfallecido Draco apoyado sobre él y la inminencia de la realidad encima, Harry tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si eso que había sucedido entre ellos marcaba acaso el esperanzador inicio de una relación o el ominoso final de su amistad. Mordiéndose la incertidumbre, tragó saliva y aguardó lo que le pareció una eternidad.

_If it's bitter at the start... _ _  
Then it's sweeter in the end. _

Por fin Draco levantó el rostro y ante el enorme alivio de Harry, le sonrió.

—¿Nos vamos a casa, león?

Ante la pregunta, Harry no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, pues su voz parecía haberse extraviado en un lugar muy, muy lejano al igual que su antigua resolución de mostrarle a Draco la verdad de lo que ocurrió el día que lo rescató.

Draco miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera observando. Y entonces, abrazando fuertemente a Harry y aún con sus braguetas desabrochadas, cerró los ojos y al instante desapareció junto con el moreno con rumbo a su habitación.


	6. Regla 6

**Regla 6**

No creas en esa cosa llamada "amor". En lo único que debes creer es en el sexo; en los polvos sin compromisos ni ataduras porque son honestos y eficientes; y a diferencia de los noviazgos, entras y sales de ellos con el máximo de placer y el mínimo de mentiras y engaños.

**Excepción**

Bueno… Que yo desee que Potter se quede en mi cama todo lo que resta de nuestras vidas no significa que sea una excepción; ¿o sí?

Solamente es un polvo sin compromiso que se ha alargado un poco. Nada más.

* * *

Harry suspiró cuando la presión que aplastaba sus pulmones cedió al fin. Abrió los ojos a una penumbra diferente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la recámara de Draco. Éste había utilizado de nuevo la aparición conjunta y Harry apenas sí se había enterado: aún mareado y con la respiración levemente agitada, hubiera jurado que la sensación había sido sólo parte de la emoción de saber que Draco quería pasar más tiempo a su lado.

La felicidad producida por lo recién ocurrido se sumó a la satisfacción de haberse podido trasladar por medio de la aparición sin haber sufrido un ataque de pánico. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era curioso recordar que apenas doce horas antes Draco ya lo había llevado hasta ahí mismo desde el jardín de Richmond y con la misma intención.

Parecían haber pasado tantas cosas ese día que Harry juraba que desde el mediodía hasta ese momento había transcurrido toda una vida.

No pudo evitar reírse y apretar a Draco entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que lo escuchó jadear de la sorpresa. Ambos llevaban los pantalones abiertos y como ninguno había aplicado un hechizo de limpieza, el abrazo de Harry hizo que las esencias de los dos se mezclaran encima de sus pieles y ropas. Draco hizo un ruidito de asco.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Potter? —exclamó con voz divertida. Aunque Harry no podía verle la cara, podía apostar su varita a que Draco tenía, al igual que él, una enorme sonrisa—. Eres un meloso y un… ¡asqueroso! ¡Suéltame ya!

Lo liberó de su abrazo para permitirle convocar el encantamiento de limpieza que era obvio se moría por ejecutar. Entonces Harry aprovechó el prosaico pero necesario momento para guardarse su ya fláccido miembro dentro de su ropa interior, y luego se entretuvo mirando a Draco mientras éste encendía la luz de su lámpara de noche, se sacaba sus zapatos y los costosos pantalones de marca, murmurando algo que sonaba como _"mis mejores ropas, claro, como tú no sabes lo que cuestan. ¡Malditos diseñadores muggles!, se creen dioses…" _Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y sonreír ante su actitud.

Sin embargo y a pesar de las evidencias, Harry no se quitó ninguna prenda ni se atrevió a realizar ningún acercamiento hacia Draco. Respirando hondo y con la mirada fija en las esbeltas pero torneadas piernas del rubio, Harry no pudo dejar de temer que todo hubiese acabado ya y que su amigo lo mandara de paseo de un momento a otro.

Pero entonces, Draco buscó sus ojos y le regaló la sonrisa más lasciva que Harry hubiera visto jamás en su rostro. Luego le dio la espalda y empezó a desabotonarse su camisa lentamente, mirando a Harry por encima de su hombro y arqueándole una ceja en un gesto que _tenía _que ser una invitación.

El moreno tragó saliva y no se sorprendió cuando sintió su erección volviendo a la carga. En menos de dos pasos estuvo de pie frente a Draco, quitándole las manos de los botones de su prenda y murmurando en voz baja:

—Espera. Quiero hacerlo yo.

Sintió a Draco estremecerse y casi pudo ver el finísimo vello de su piel erizarse en respuesta. Esto hizo sonreír a Harry ya que no creía posible que él pudiera causar semejante reacción en nadie y menos en Draco, quien tenía basta experiencia en el arte de la seducción. Pero ahora _sabía _que lo deseaba y eso, aunque todavía no terminara de creérselo, era suficiente para ser feliz.

Sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos, Harry finalizó con la adorable tarea y deslizó la camisa por encima de sus hombros, deleitándose cuando el pálido torso quedó al descubierto. Draco sonrió y, colocándole una mano en el pecho, lo empujó suavemente hasta hacerlo recostar sobre la cama. Procedió a sacarle los zapatos y posteriormente, sus viejos vaqueros.

—Eres un provocador de mierda, Potter —murmuraba Draco mientras le jalaba la prenda de rugosa tela—. Mira que ponerte estos malditos pantalones… que tú sabes bien… resaltan tu jodido trasero respingado… —Harry soltó una carcajada al tiempo que Draco arrojaba lejos sus vaqueros y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él—. Haciendo que todos en el club estuvieran babeando por ti… incluyéndome a mí.

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo cuando la entrepierna de Draco quedó justamente encima de la suya. Abrió los ojos y miró con intensidad a Draco mientras éste llevaba sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta, acariciándole la cintura.

—¿Así que ahora s_oy yo _el provocador? —preguntó Harry en un susurro—. ¿Será porque tengo al mejor maestro en casa?

—Buen punto —asintió Draco sonriendo. Bajó la mirada hacia el estómago y los pectorales de Harry al tiempo que le sacaba la camiseta. Los ojos de Draco, fijos en él, tenían expresión vidriosa y anhelante, y provocaron que Harry se estremeciera de deseo. Las manos del rubio recorrieron la piel del torso de Harry con experta solicitud, induciendo corrientes de cálida electricidad por la espina dorsal del moreno—. Y _esta _maldita camiseta muggle… —continuó quejándose Draco—. Haciéndote lucir endiabladamente sexy.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. No recordaba que Colin jamás le hubiera dicho algo parecido y mucho menos que era "sexy". Draco terminó de levantársela y se la pasó por la cabeza, tumbándole los anteojos en el proceso. Draco observó la camiseta como quien mira a un viejo enemigo que acaba de derrotar.

—¡Qué mal gusto de ponerle esas letras enormes…! —Draco leyó el estampado de la prenda con un tonito de burla—: _RUEHL No.925 _—resopló—. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? _¿Manera núm. 925 de Rogar Una Eternidad Antes de Liberarte?_

Harry se rió con ganas.

—Qué idiota eres, Draco, por supuesto que no… Además, "antes" no se escribe con "h", sino…

Draco lo obligó a callar posando su boca sobre la suya. Y a diferencia de los besos que le había dado en el club, ahora el rubio lo hacía suavemente, deslizando las manos sobre su cuello y rostro antes de enterrar los dedos entre su negro cabello. Harry se dejó hacer sin perder la oportunidad de acariciarlo también, recorriendo la tersa espalda de su amigo desde la nuca hasta las caderas, explorando con sus dedos milímetro a milímetro de nívea piel. Draco por su parte, usó la lengua para _catar _cada rincón de su boca antes de tocar la suya propia, ocasionando que Harry gimiera de frustración contenida cuando Draco no le permitía usar la lengua para profundizar aquel desesperante beso.

Gusto a cerveza y rastros de vino tinto; saliva deliciosamente tibia y suculenta… Harry siempre se había imaginado, por Merlín bendito que sí, que Draco sabría así. Deslizó las manos cadenciosamente por la espalda de Draco, llegando hasta el borde de la tela de la única ropa que ambos aún portaban: su prenda interior. Escuchó a Draco gemir cuando Harry apretó sus caderas y lo empujó fuertemente hacia él mismo.

Sencillamente no podía creer que él fuera el causante de semejantes reacciones en Draco y la verdad era que sus apasionadas respuestas lo estaban desquiciando.

—Merlín, Draco… nunca creí que tú… también…

No pudo seguir hablando. Lo besó con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y temeroso de que toda la dicha que sentía se esfumara de un momento a otro. Era tan irreal, tan maravilloso. Tan…

Draco separó sus bocas y sumergió su rostro en el cuello de Harry, dándole tentativos mordisquitos que lo hicieron temblar.

—Harry, Harry… —mascullaba Draco contra su piel haciéndole que le vibrara todo el cuerpo—. Merlín, Harry, hueles _tan bien_… No sabes lo mucho que he estado deseando esto. _Por Júpiter, _eres… no sabes lo mucho que yo… Mierda, _Harry… te deseo tanto_.

Palabras ronroneantes, cálido aliento y dientes expertos, removiendo juntos cada fibra de su ser y ocasionando que Harry deseara gritarle que él también había soñado tanto con ese encuentro que ya no recordaba cuánto. Quiso decirle que lo ocurrido ese día había sido absolutamente fantástico, que era increíble que los hechos sucedidos en sólo veinticuatro horas hubieran sobrepasado los acontecidos durante años de apatía. Quiso revelarle que no cesaba de darle gracias a todos los dioses por haber podido salvarlo en el río, que se moría de miedo al pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si aquel kelpie hubiera logrado su cometido.

Pero Draco estaba mordiéndole el cuello y la clavícula, robándole la capacidad de hablar y ocasionando que de su boca sólo salieran humillantes jadeos. Harry gimoteó porque sabía que jamás podría confesarle que estaba enamorado de él, que esa noche, si cabía, _lo quería _más que nunca. Que lo amaba por ser quien era, por corresponder a su deseo, por ser el mejor amigo del mundo. Que lo adoraba por haberle quitado la venda de los ojos respecto a su trabajo en el Ministerio, que lo que había hecho en el pub contra sus compañeros había sido grandioso, que…

Hundió el rostro entre su sedoso cabello, perdiéndose en su suavidad y aroma. _Merlín, Draco. Si no supiera que te aterrorizarías, te diría que te amo tanto que…_

_Que…_

—OhporMerlínDraco —lloriqueó cuando el rubio empezó a mover sus caderas contra su entrepierna ocasionando que sus pollas, de nuevo completamente erectas, se acariciaran la una a la otra a través de las telas de su ropa interior. Draco le lamió las partes del cuello donde lo había estado mordiendo, trazando con su lengua un recorrido hasta las orejas de Harry y luego de regreso—. Draco —repitió Harry, presintiendo que explotaría si no le decía algo, lo que fuera—… todo lo que hiciste… hoy, por mí…. —balbuceó—. Ha sido...

Draco levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. Su mirada gris se suavizó aún más ante la vacilación de Harry, y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se convirtió en un adorable gesto de comprensión mientras recargaba su frente en la de él y le decía en voz baja:

—Lo sé, Potter. No tienes que sufrir tanto para agradecérmelo. Para eso están los amigos. ¿No te lo había mencionado ya?

Divertido, Harry espetó:

—De la misma manera que yo te mencioné a ti que mis amigos no me llaman por mi apellido, _Malfoy_.

—No es culpa mía que tus padres carecieran de imaginación y te pusieran un nombre tan ordinario. —Le besó de nuevo pero con los ojos abiertos, acariciándole el rostro y meneando su cuerpo sobre él—. Y horroroso… y…

A Harry no le importó el juguetón desaire a su nombre. En ese momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en aquellos dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, en la manera en que le daban un jaloncito antes de liberarlo y en la lengua ardiente que se buscaba a la fuerza un lugar dentro de su boca. Ansioso, llevó su propia lengua a las profundidades de la de Draco, sintiendo cómo su miembro se sacudía cuando el rubio atrapó su lengua entre los dientes y la _absorbió._

Gimiendo y no pudiendo dominarse más, le cedió el control a la enorme pasión que sentía por Draco desde hacía tanto, oculta, pulsante y prohibida hasta ese día y la cual no estaba dispuesta a esconder más. Deseoso de pertenecerle, de averiguar que se sentía ser de él, le rogó:

—Fóllame, Draco.

* * *

La petición de Harry desconcertó tanto a Draco que tuvo que separarse unos centímetros de él, deleitándose en la cercanía de su rostro perfecto sin anteojos y apreciando sus largas y negras pestañas, prácticamente invisibles detrás de sus gafas.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó casi sin aliento. Sabía, porque su mismo amigo se lo había contado, que Harry siempre jugó el papel dominante en su anterior relación con Creevey, y la vocecilla de sus deseos ocultos le instaban a tomarle la palabra sin cuestionarle más. La verdad era que había deseado tirarse a Harry desde su estancia en el hospital.

Por toda respuesta, Harry elevó la cabeza hasta alcanzar de nuevo los labios de Draco y lo besó, sellando así su pretensión. Y sin separar sus labios, Draco comenzó de inmediato la atrevida intromisión: llevó su mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Harry, ocasionando que el chico se arqueara justo a su contacto.

No se sorprendió cuando rozó su miembro y lo encontró completamente duro porque él estaba igual, pero se entretuvo un momento en acariciarlo antes de pasarse a sus bolas y brindarle largas y lánguidas caricias. Sonrió cuando Harry empezó a hiperventilar, y entonces decidió a llevar sus dedos más abajo, hacia la suave piel de la entrada de Harry, y una vez ahí, recorrer con ellos la sensible zona hasta que Harry le suplicó que le quitara toda la ropa.

—No te impacientes, mi león, que en eso estoy —le susurró sobre la boca.

* * *

Draco le despojó de su última prenda y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, él estaba desnudo también. Y sin decir "agua va", dejó caer su cabeza sobre la entrepierna de Harry, devorando con ansias nada disimuladas la punzante erección del moreno. Harry se apoyó sobre sus codos para verlo, para dejarse perder en el espectáculo de la lengua de Draco, experta y conocedora, deslizándose por todo su miembro. Harry cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras usaba una mano para jalar a Draco de los cabellos, intentando sin mucho resultado alejar su boca de su miembro. Aquello era la gloria, pero si el rubio no dejaba de hacer eso Harry no lo soportaría mucho más.

Draco soltó la enésima risita sardónica de la noche al entender los motivos de Harry para pedirle silenciosamente que dejara de chupar, así que después de darle unas cariñosas lameduras a sus bolas, usó ambas manos para empujar los muslos de Harry hacia arriba. Harry gimió de anticipación contenida y obedeció la muda petición del rubio. Levantó las caderas al tiempo que doblaba las piernas con los pies apoyados sobre la cama, permitiendo así que Draco le pusiera una almohada debajo de su trasero. Y acto seguido, el rubio le besó entre sus dos nalgas y chupó con fuerza. Harry gritó roncamente al sentir la lengua de Draco toquetearle la sensible piel de su entrada.

Era un _beso _fuera de serie, una caricia increíblemente erótica… Harry se encontró empujando las caderas contra la cara de Draco, deseando y pidiendo, rogando por más contacto. Gimiendo sin pudor al saberse a solas con él y que nadie más podía escucharlo. Jadeando de necesidad y deseo, de maneras que antes jamás había hecho.

Y entonces, pudo entenderlo. Pudo vislumbrar la punta del iceberg de los secretos de amante perfecto que Draco poseía, de por qué siempre era el _jodido héroe de todos los putos gays de la zona. _De por qué era el amante estrella por el que todos se dejarían follar. Harry siempre se lo había preguntado por culpa de todas aquellas noches en que escuchaba los gemidos y gritos de sus amantes ocasionales y se moría por saber _por qué_.

Tembló al darse cuenta de que _esa noche _sería él el que gritaría por más y por fin descubriría la anhelada respuesta a esa pregunta.

Draco lo besó con fuerza, aspirando la piel que rodeaba su entrada, introduciendo la punta de la lengua y dejando a Harry como agua para chocolate: ardiente, listo, ansioso, pulverizado… a punto de correrse. Draco se alejó y se levantó, permitiendo que Harry aspirara fuertes bocanadas de aire con el objetivo de tratar de controlar su excitación. Harry se lo agradeció internamente porque no quería derramarse así, quería llegar hasta el final y descubrir lo que era tener a Draco dentro de él. Porque, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, esa podría ser su primera y única vez.

Draco se arrastró por encima de su cuerpo, serpenteando y dejando rastros de ardiente saliva que al perder contacto con su lengua se convertían en hielo. Lo besó de nuevo en la boca cuando la alcanzó, permitiéndole a Harry descubrir un sabor desconocido de una parte de su cuerpo que jamás imaginó sería besada por nadie como lo había hecho él.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco dentro de su boca—, ¿ya lo has hecho antes _así_?

Un poco abochornado, Harry negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Creyó que sería de muy mal gusto confesarle a Draco que en realidad sí lo había intentado en más de una ocasión con Colin, pero que nunca habían llegado a buen término porque aquello sólo le había producido dolor y sinsabor. Pero intuía –estaba casi seguro- que con Draco sería diametralmente diferente.

Draco le respondió con un leve asentimiento, como asegurándole que él se encargaría de proporcionarle sólo placer y no dolor. Y de una manera en la que Harry no se enteró, resultó que ya tenía los dedos embadurnados con lubricante; si lo convocó o apareció fue algo que Harry no vio y que en realidad no le importó. Vio a Draco llevar su mano hacia abajo y jadeando en expectativa, sintió un dedo introduciéndose dentro de él. Lentamente.

Gimió ante la extraña intromisión y Draco lo besó más dulcemente para consolarlo.

—Shhh, así Harry, así… oh, Dioses, estás tan… oh, Harry no puedo creer que me permitas…

Harry se peleaba con su ambivalente necesidad de besarlo y el deseo de seguir escuchando sus palabras cálidas y llenas de pasión. Intentó relajarse ante su contacto y al parecer lo logró, pues en menos tiempo de lo que se imaginó Draco ya tenía dos de sus dedos en su interior.

—Mmmññ —gruñó cuando, después de un rato de masajearle su entrada, los dedos de Draco lo abandonaron.

Draco empezó a besarlo más suave y pausado, empujándose mientras tanto en el culo de Harry, ganándose a pulso cada centímetro dentro de su cuerpo. Harry luchó por empujar pues sabía que así conseguiría dejarlo entrar. Draco se detuvo a lo que Harry consideró era medio camino, y jadeando, dejó de besarlo y abrió los ojos mirándolo con una intensidad que Harry jamás le había conocido. Draco abrió la boca como si deseara decirle algo pero no emitió ningún sonido. Harry se arqueó contra él y Draco, cerrando los ojos, dio el empellón final para enterrarse finalmente por completo.

—¡Demonios, Harry! —le gritó—. ¡Eres de fuego!

Vagamente Harry se preguntó qué querría decirle con eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho. Draco, quien aparentemente había estado conteniéndose demasiado y ya no resistía más, comenzó a moverse por encima de él, penetrándolo con largas estocadas, deslizándose hacia fuera hasta casi sacar su miembro por completo y luego de nuevo hacia dentro, topando su cadera ruidosamente contra su trasero.

Las primeras penetraciones le dolieron hasta el alma, pero Harry se abstuvo muy bien de demostrarlo. A pesar de la incomodidad y la rarísima sensación, tenía su lado placentero, era un extraño sentimiento de _plenitud, _de sentirse lleno. De tierna conexión, de completa unión. Y curiosamente, su cuerpo se adaptó con rapidez, provocando que al poco tiempo aquello fuera completamente delicioso. Harry de pronto se encontró jadeando ante el peso del cuerpo de Draco, luchando por respirar entre estocada y estocada. Su erección se había quedado atrapada entre los estómagos de ambos, rozándose entre piel y sudor y llevándolo al borde del orgasmo.

—¡Dios-Dios! —gritaba sin reparo—. ¡Oohh, Draco, Dios!

Repentinamente Draco se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama y, tomándole los muslos con las manos, logró estabilizar a Harry y hacerlo que se abriera más para él. No perdió el tiempo, continuó golpeando el culo de Harry todavía con más fuerza que antes. Éste gritó cuando un placer indefinible agitó su cuerpo al rozar Draco lo que él sabía era su próstata; algo completamente nuevo para él y que ahora lo hacía afirmar saber por qué era _todo un placer _ser el pasivo de Draco Malfoy.

Necesitando asegurarse de que _el que estaba haciéndole eso _era Draco, Harry tuvo que levantar la mirada hacia él. Lo encontró mirando fijamente al punto donde, Harry supuso, su miembro se enterraba dentro de su cuerpo. Inexplicablemente, ese acto de mirar a Draco _viendo _como se lo estaba follando, fue la cosa más erótica que Harry había presenciado en toda su puta existencia.

—¿Có-Cómo… se… ve? —preguntó entre jadeos, muerto de curiosidad y casi dudando que Draco en verdad lo hubiera escuchado.

Lentamente, Draco levantó los ojos turbios hacia él, y su cara enrojecida con el platino cabello convertido en mechones sudorosos cayéndole sobre la frente provocó que Harry deseara decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo bello que era, lo enamorado que estaba de él.

—¿Quieres ver? —le cuestionó a su vez Draco con voz ronca, con la garganta seca, arqueándole las cejas en un gesto jodidamente lascivo.

Harry asintió con rapidez, desesperado por mirar él también. No le importaba comportase con tan poca dignidad, _tenía necesidad _y haría lo que fuera por llevar ese momento hasta su máxima expresión. Ya tendría tiempo de avergonzarse después.

Observó a Draco levantar su varita, apuntar al techo y murmurar un encantamiento. Entonces un enorme espejo apareció justo encima de ellos y sin perder un instante, Harry miró hacia él y la visión completa de Draco arrodillado entre sus piernas, con su polla oscurecida y brillante por efecto del lubricante, entrando y saliendo de su trasero con _aquel ritmo _rápido y agresivo, fue el detonante. Gimió y se llevó una mano hacia su propia erección, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Una, dos y tres caricias y ya estaba deshecho, eyaculó con la fuerza de un volcán.

Sintiéndose desfallecer después de derramarse de aquella manera, se dejó caer sobre su almohada y percibiendo apenas que Draco se salía de su cuerpo y que, acariciándose él mismo y justo sobre el miembro todavía erecto de Harry, terminaba también sin emitir ni un sonido. Distraídamente Harry pensó en lo injusto que era que él hubiera hecho tanto ruido cuando Draco apenas sí se le veía alterado. Éste se desplomó sobre Harry, jadeando pesadamente y dándole tibios besitos entre respiro y suspiro. Sin decir una palabra más, Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por las brumas de la dicha post orgasmo, sintiéndose mareado y tembloroso pero fantásticamente satisfecho.

—Harry… —susurró Draco contra su piel y el calor húmedo de su aliento le causó escalofríos.

—¿Mmmh? —respondió Harry al no tener fuerza para formular palabras.

—Gracias —dijo Draco sin más. Harry tuvo que abrir los ojos. Si no se equivocaba, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco agradecerle algo. Tal vez Draco leyó la pregunta silenciosa en su mirada, porque completó—: Gracias por haberme dejado a mí. Quiero decir, por haberme _elegido a mí _por encima de cualquier otro. —Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Harry y añadió—: Aunque puedo entenderlo, después de todo yo soy Draco Malfoy y no un Popeye cualquiera.

Harry sonrió sin decir nada. Sin atreverse a confesar que _por supuesto que te elegí a ti, imbécil... ¿no ves que te amo?_

No, por supuesto que Draco no lo veía. Pero Harry estaba decidido a no dejarse invadir por ningún sentimiento negativo, así que optó sabiamente por vivir el instante y olvidarse de lo que sucedería por la mañana.

De pronto se sintió inesperadamente seco y limpio, y deduciendo que Draco había ejecutado un silencioso hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos, Harry se arropó con la manta sin dejar de sonreír. Había sido el día más largo y gratificante de su vida, y no pudiendo más, se entregó gustoso a los brazos de Morfeo.

A su lado pero sin atreverse a abrazarlo, Draco se recostó lo más cerca que pudo de su cuerpo.

* * *

Se despertó con la sensación de haber vivido el mejor sueño húmedo de su historia, sobre todo porque al abrir los ojos se descubrió sin compañía en la cama. Harry se había ido. ¿O tal vez sería que nunca estuvo ahí?

De un golpe, Draco se sentó. Abriendo a duras penas los ojos, descubrió ropa diseminada por toda la habitación y en efecto, su cama tenía el aroma del sexo. Pero…

En ese justo momento, como si hubiera escuchado la muda pregunta hecha por Draco, Harry entró por la puerta con una bandeja con café y tostadas, y una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa en su guapo rostro. Draco se guardó muy bien de ocultar el suspiro que escapó de sus pulmones, y recargándose contra la cabecera y sobre unas almohadas, le hizo sitio a Harry.

—Mucho cuidado, Potter, que no quiero manchas de café ni migas de pan sobre mi cama.

Harry se rió.

—Sí, Draco. Buenos días a ti también. ¿Azúcar?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Aquello era tan raro, tan irreal. Jamás había creído que Harry y él terminarían así. Y hablando de terminar…

—Deja la charola en la mesita y ven… —le susurró con voz ronca—. Prefiero _inundarme _de ti y no de cafeína. —Harry volvió a reír mientras hacía lo que Draco le pedía, y antes de que pudiera siquiera borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Draco ya estaba encima de él besándolo con renovada pasión. Sintió a Harry gemir y deshacerse entre sus brazos, un efecto que jamás había ocasionado en nadie más. Siendo sinceros, Harry también le causaba reacciones que ninguno de sus amantes anteriores le había hecho soñar—. Mmmh, Harry. —Jamás el café había tenido mejor sabor como en la boca de él.

Un "plop" se dejó escuchar justo sobre sus cabezas y de repente un objeto cayó sobre ellos, golpeándolos con suavidad. Draco se separó abruptamente de Harry, completamente en alerta y estirando la mano en busca de su varita. Miró a su alrededor y notó la edición dominical de _El Profeta_ desperdigada por toda su cama.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Harry volvió a reírse con más ganas aún y Draco lo miró, primero indignado y luego con incredulidad. Apenas estaba cayendo en la cuenta de lo risueño que Harry se encontraba aquella mañana, y con un dejo de inexplicable felicidad se sintió orgulloso de eso. Porque la alegría de su amigo se debía a lo que había pasado entre ellos; ¿no?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír mientras un extraño cosquilleo le invadía el pecho.

—Es el periódico, Draco. —Ante la cara de "dime-algo-que-no-sepa" de Draco, Harry añadió con una enorme sonrisa—: Mi suscripción me llega por vía aparición, no por lechuza. Es una nueva modalidad, y así te evitas lidiar con las malhumoradas aves que, ya sabes, a veces hasta hacen sus gracias en tu cama o en tu desayu…

—Ya, Potter. No te gastes, ya entendí. Periódico vía aparición… qué ridiculez.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras Harry empezaba a ordenar el montón de hojas llenas de anuncios y fotografías mágicas a blanco y negro, que desde el punto de vista de Draco los estaban mirando con desaprobación desde el papel.

—Malditas fotos mágicas, hasta ellas son homofóbicas.

Pero Harry no respondió. Se había quedado mirando una de las hojas sueltas, abriendo mucho los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír. Finalmente soltó una enorme carcajada que retumbó en el ánimo de Draco como el sonido estimulante de la musa más agraciada de todas. Dioses, realmente podía acostumbrarse a eso… realmente sí.

Harry lo miró de repente, directo a los ojos. Parecía que se había quedado mudo por algo, ya que abría la boca pero no conseguía decir nada. Draco lo miró indulgente, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y a toda prisa, le arrebató el periódico para leer.

—"Empleados del Ministerio Inmiscuidos en Escándalo Homosexual, por Lyman Bullock" —recitó Draco con voz regocijada y mirando de reojo a Harry—. Veamos cuanta capacidad tiene el inepto aprendiz para escribir reportajes —dijo. Aclarándose la garganta, Draco comenzó a leer en voz alta—: "El Mundo Mágico y sus instituciones están en decadencia, mis estimados magos y brujas del Reino Unido. Sí, así como lo han leído en el título de éste, mi reportaje dominical, en esta ocasión no se trata tan sólo de un caso de hostigamiento sexual entre empleados del que debería ser el organismo que nos protege y sirve, sino que además se trata de uno de índole homosexual o _gay _(como suelen llamarles los muggles a los raritos que gustan de los de su mismo sexo)."

Draco soltó un resoplido. No cabía duda que la etiqueta de imbécil le quedaba a Bullock como anillo al dedo. Continuó con la lectura ante un empujoncito que le dio Harry animándolo.

—"La tarde de ayer, por obra de una enorme y fructífera casualidad" —Draco soltó otro bufido—, "nos hallábamos mi fotógrafo y yo en un conocido bar ubicado en el Callejuela Alcopop (en su cruce con el Callejón Diagon), de nombre Los Bates de los Hermanos Broadmoor (y cuya especialidad es, por cierto, los deliciosos cócteles hechos con whisky de fuego y hierbabuena, además de que es un lugar que goza de un estupendo y familiar ambiente deportivo)…" —Draco se interrumpió y mirando a Harry, le dijo—: Aquí está el pago por el chivatazo. ¿Ves lo que te digo, Potter?

Los dos se rieron ante la mala y evidente publicidad hecha por el periodista al pub, además de que la primera fotografía que acompañaba al reportaje era una del exterior del bar, precisamente. Harry lo incitó a seguir leyendo.

—¿Y qué más?

—"… cuando se desató la hecatombe en el lugar. El primer indicio de que se avecinaban problemas fue la presencia del anteriormente reconocido héroe de guerra, Harry J. Potter, que se encontraba acompañado de quien se presume es su actual pareja, Draco L. Malfoy, hijo del ex mortífago millonario, Lucius Malfoy. Su sola aparición en un lugar tradicional y de ambiente familiar como lo es el bar anteriormente mencionado, ya es de por sí una amenaza a las buenas costumbres de los magos, porque se sabe muy bien que ambos son _homosexuales. _Sin embargo, la nota amarilla de la noche no la dieron ellos sino un grupo de empleados del Ministerio (del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes para ser exactos y en el que también labora Potter, por cierto) y que en ese momento se encontraban disfrutando de un rato de esparcimiento. Cierto es que, en un momento dado, el joven Malfoy les gritó insultos y algunas incoherencias, pero le suplico a los lectores que le otorguemos la dádiva del perdón ya que al parecer, se encontraba suficientemente alcoholizado como para enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo."

Harry se rió a carcajadas y Draco no pudo evitar sonreírse también.

—Vaya con el actor de cuarta… —se burlaba Harry—. Lograste engañar hasta a los colmilludos reporteros de _El Profeta_.

Draco lo miró indignado.

—¿Actor de cuarta? Ya quisieras, Potter. Debiste verme cuando niño desempeñando el papel del Rey Arturo en las fiestas de la Mansión.

—¿El Rey Arturo? —ronroneó Harry inclinándose sobre su costado—. ¿Y no podrías hacerlo otra vez para mí? Incluso, podríamos jugar a que yo era Lancelot.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la actualidad, Potter? El juego de rol que está de moda ahora son Clark y Lex. Y mira que nos vienen como anillo al dedo, ¿no? El superhéroe y el villano.

—Tú no eres un villano, Draco —dijo Harry con voz suave.

—¿Y quién dice que yo seré Lex, tonto? Recuerda que los Malfoy, a diferencia de los Potter, no nos quedamos calvos.

Harry bufó por toda respuesta y Draco optó por seguir leyendo para apartar de su mente la imagen de Harry vestido con las ajustadas mallas de Superman. Suspiró y siguió recitando:

—"Los empleados del Ministerio anteriormente mencionados se dividieron en dos grupos, atacando a Potter y a Malfoy por separado. El ataque perpetrado contra el ex héroe mágico tuvo lugar en pleno corredor del bar, justo afuera de las puertas de los baños. El joven Potter fue tirado al piso, desarmado y golpeado en el rostro, además de recibir desagradables y reiteradas amenazas contra él y su novio. Todo esto a manos de Logan Merril, Erich Mitchell y Olson Ware en lo que los muggles suelen llamar 'un ataque de odio' y que sería el equivalente de un ataque mágico a un muggle por el simple hecho de serlo." —Draco volvió a hacer una pausa mientras arqueaba las cejas, sorprendido—. Vaya… creo que Bullock no es _tan _estúpido como parece…

—A mí ya me está empezando a agradar —agregó Harry mirando a Draco de reojo—. Sobre todo porque insiste en que tú y yo somos novios cuando en ese momento ni siquiera estábamos juntos... ¿viste?

Draco tragó saliva, inseguro de cómo responder a lo que Harry acababa de decir. Agradeciendo que la lectura del reportaje le brindaba una salida inocente, continuó leyendo:

—"Aunque todos sabemos que Potter ha declarado descaradamente en más de una ocasión que prefiere establecer relaciones amorosas con hombres en vez de con mujeres, como sería lo normal; y que tal vez sería mejor para todos que estuviese bajo buen resguardo en San Mungo aliviándose de esa extraña perversión; no se puede evitar ponerse de su lado cuando se ha sido víctima de tan despiadado ataque…" —Draco bufó por tercera ocasión pensando que el tipo ya no le caía tan bien después de todo—. "Siendo justos, se debe reconocer que en esta ocasión Potter no movió un dedo para provocar que sus compañeros de oficina reaccionaran en su contra de la manera tan agresiva como lo hicieron. Fue un total ultraje a su persona y a los que todavía lo admiramos y agradecemos que nos haya librado de Ya-sabes-quién. Por lo que ahora esos tres delincuentes están respondiendo a los cargos de agresión y uso injustificado de la magia, corriendo grave riesgo de quedarse sin empleo en caso de encontrarse culpables de los delitos."

—Vaya —dijo Harry poniéndose serio y admirando la fotografía donde él aparecía despatarrado en el mugroso suelo del pub con la cara llena de sangre y rodeado de sus tres atacantes. Vista así, la agresión _realmente _parecía haber sido mucho más grave.

—"Por otra parte, la nota verdaderamente trágica, roja y vergonzosa la dieron los magos Milford Moore y Terence Fowler, quienes se vieron descubiertos _in fraganti _sosteniendo una ilícita y prohibida relación homosexual, además de ser acusados por el señor Draco Malfoy de hostigamiento sexual e intento de violación ahí mismo, en los baños del pub. Absteniéndome de darle abochornantes detalles, estimado lector, corroboro con el hecho de que una imagen habla más que mil palabras."

Al final de ese párrafo, estaba un pequeño texto mágico que rezaba: _"__La siguiente fotografía contiene imágenes que podrían perturbar las almas sensibles y decentes, por lo que se recomienda discreción con los magos y brujas menores de edad. Para poder verla, favor de revelarla mágicamente."_

Sin pensarlo ni un poco, Draco tomó rápidamente su varita y golpeó con la punta al texto mientras decía:

—_Revelio._

Harry y él casi mueren de la risa al descubrir la _memorable _foto donde Moore y Fowler aparecían desnudos de la cintura hacia abajo, manoseándose salvajemente y cada uno luchando por poner al otro encima de un lavamanos.

El espectáculo era tan grotesco y asqueroso que Harry arrugó la frente ante él. Draco hizo un ruidito de asco mientras murmuraba:

—No sé de qué manera semejantes morsas pudieron haber pensado que un Adonis como yo, consideraría por un momento hacer un trío con ellos.

Volteó a ver a Harry y no le extrañó mirarlo ahogar una sonrisa y con un gesto más bien preocupado.

—Merlín, Draco… —susurró Harry—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que estos dos…? ¡Diablos, es que… míralos! Hasta parecen estarlo disfrutando.

Draco soltó un bufido altanero.

—Tsk, Potter. Me ofendes. ¿No recuerdas que yo era el único en nuestra generación capaz de lanzar un _confundus _decente? No creerás lo mucho que he mejorado en todos estos años… —Levantó su varita, apuntándole a Harry juguetonamente—. Un par de _desmaius _leves para que no pierdan la conciencia y sólo se queden aturdidos, más otro par de buenos _cofundus _para hacerles creer que cada uno es la novia del otro y que el baño del pub era su recámara, todo listo para entrar en acción. El ingrediente perfecto para nuestra ensalada de escándalo, sazonada con un reportero oportuno y acompañada de un actor de primera categoría como soy yo.

Harry empezó a reírse aunque todavía denotaba cierto temor en la voz.

—Dioses... ¡eres terrible como enemigo, Draco! ¡Merlín me ampare de hacerme odiar por ti!

—¿De qué hablas, Potter?. ¿Qué no probaste ya en Hogwarts el sabor de mi animadversión?

—Tienes razón —afirmó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza—. Durante seis_ largos y terribles _años.

Draco retomó la lectura con voz triunfante:

—"El vocero oficial del Ministerio ha deslindado a la institución de cualquier acto perverso cometido por M. Moore y T. Fowler, los dos empleados que atacaron a D. Malfoy, y que en estos momentos se encuentran en calidad de detenidos por la gravedad de los delitos que se les imputa. De cualquier manera, declaró el vocero, ambos han sido despedidos de sus cargos en el Ministerio, pues a diferencia de Merril, Mitchell y Ware, los cargos que se les atañen conllevan, en caso de comprobarse, varios años en Azkaban. Por lo pronto y mientras se establece el juicio, Moore y Fowler tendrán que pagar una enorme suma de galeones por la multa derivada de cometer actos prohibidos en sitios públicos y daños a la moral al intentar fornicar en el baño del bar. Intentando obtener una declaración o entrevista de las parejas sentimentales de ambos magos, este reportero acudió a los domicilios de las señoritas Saddler y Prescoli, novias de Moore y Fowler respectivamente. Aunque tal vez ex novias sea el término adecuado, ya que ambas me han informado de sus intenciones de finalizar cualquier tipo de relación con semejantes degenerados. "Tanta reunión de amigos ya me resultaba sospechosa", declaró la señorita Prescoli. Mientras tanto, la señorita Saddler sólo se limitó a comentar que la amistad entre los dos magos siempre le había dado mala espina. Lo único bueno que Moore y Fowler podrían sacar de todo esto es que ya no tendrán que seguir ocultándose para vivir su amor a plenitud, ya que a pesar de haber perdido novias, trabajo y reputación, aún se tienen el uno al otro. Claro, siempre y cuando no se peleen por el lápiz labial y terminen rasgándose las medias."

Draco no podía estar más divertido. Dejando a un lado los tintes completamente homofóbicos y racistas del artículo, era notable que en realidad Bullock los había dejado a Harry y a él muy bien parados en comparación con los otros idiotas.

En cambio, Harry parecía preocupado.

—Pobres tipos, se han quedado sin nada —comentó en tono suave, provocando molestia en Draco.

—Potter... ¿no me digas que les tienes lástima? —Ante el elocuente silencio de Harry, Draco soltó un resoplido de incredulidad—. ¡Pero es lo que se merecen! Ni más ni menos. Después de _todos estos años_ de miseria que te han hecho pasar. Y espera, que aún falta lo mejor —agregó al tiempo que su voz se tornaba más alegre—. Mientras que sus vidas van en picada directo al desastre (justicia más divina no podría ser), la tuya, en cambio, de ahora en adelante será increíble y _eso_, querido amigo, los pondrá tan verdes de envidia que hasta Longbottom los confundirá con su sapo.

Sonriendo nuevamente, Harry le quitó a Draco el periódico de las manos y lo dejó caer a un lado, justo encima de las tostadas. Eso ocasionó que la página se embadurnara de su desayuno. Draco observó a los protagonistas del escándalo gay interrumpiendo su apasionado _round _para tratar de limpiar su fotografía mágica de la mantequilla.

—¿Puedes repetir eso, por favor? —pidió Harry con la voz repentinamente seductora y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Draco sonrió tratando de recordar qué era lo que acababa de decir que hubiera entusiasmando tanto a Harry.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que tu vida será increíble o que Longbottom los adoptará como mascotas?

—Lo que sonó como _querido Harry _o algo así. Me gustó cómo se ven tus labios cuando dices palabras tiernas.

—Jódete, Potter —exclamó Draco mientras golpeaba la cara de Harry con una de tantas hojas del periódico.

Harry se rió por milésima vez en esa mañana y con los ojos resplandecientes de deseo, se montó a horcajadas sobre Draco y le preguntó:

—¿No quieres ser voluntario a ello, Malfoy?

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Draco, que estaba desnudo, podía percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Harry a través de su pijama, y pronto pudo sentir su erección también.

La suya no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Sin dejar de besar a Harry y dejando salir suspiros entrecortados, introdujo sus manos bajo la tela de la parte superior del pijama para acariciar con suavidad su dorso. Los músculos de Harry se estremecieron al contacto y Draco anheló repentinamente tener a Harry boca abajo para poder hacerle el amor mientras admiraba y acariciaba su torneada espal…

Harry se separó bruscamente de él interrumpiendo la línea de su pensamiento. Draco abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Harry qué demonios le pasaba, éste tomó una de las tantas hojas del periódico y gritó:

—¡Draco! ¡Mira, aquí hablan de tu padre y de algo que sucedió en la Mansión!

—Ah —dijo Draco inexpresivamente mientras Harry se bajaba de él y se ponía a leer la noticia—. ¿Y qué dicen? —preguntó en el tono más inocente que pudo.

—Te la resumiré —respondió Harry y procedió a hacerlo, dándole a Draco los detalles mientras leía—: Dice que anoche, en la recepción que Lucius organizó para tu madre, algunos invitados resultaron heridos debido al ataque de un animal… Esto sucedió junto al lago ya entrada la noche y el causante fue una criatura bastante peligrosa llamada _kelpie… _—Harry se interrumpió y levantó los ojos hacia Draco. La mirada acusadora era evidente—... ¿Draco?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Un kelpie? Qué casualidad, ¿verdad?

—¡Casualidad, mis polainas! ¡Esto fue obra tuya!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Draco…

—¿Harry?

—¡Draco!

—¡De acuerdo, te contaré! —Suspirando con frustración, tanto sexual como de la otra, Draco se dio por vencido. Sabía que no tenía modo de engañar a Harry, que en realidad no era tan tonto como él siempre lo había creído. ¿Pero cómo confesar lo que había hecho con el kelpie sin parecer demasiado ansioso por quedarse huérfano de padre?—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a reubicar al kelpie en un _magnífico _sitio?

Harry lo miró largamente y como no respondió nada, Draco continuó.

—Bueno, pues eso fue precisamente lo que hice. Un lago enorme en medio de un agreste terreno, con deliciosos ex Mortífagos que comer de vez en cuando… ¿qué más podría pedir un kelpie en esta vida? Además, pude recuperar mi cinturón —concluyó mientras señalaba su pantalón tirado en el piso y que tenía entre sus hebillas el mencionado accesorio.

Harry abrió la boca con tanta indignación que parecía no poder pronunciar palabra.

—Draco Malfoy… ¡No es posible que hicieras eso! ¿No pensaste en tu madre o en su familia o en los elfos o…? ¡Merlín, Draco! ¡Ese demonio _come _gente!

—¿Por quién me tomas, Potter? ¡Por supuesto que pensé en mi madre! —Harry soltó un bufido—. Me cercioré de que estuviera bastante enterada que durante su fiesta no debía acercarse, ni ella ni nadie que realmente le importara, al lago de la Mansión.

—¿Y ella no te preguntó por qué? —exclamó Harry escandalizado.

—No —respondió Draco como si tal cosa. Miró a Harry con toda intención antes de agregar—: A diferencia de otros, mi madre sí confía en mí.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No es desconfianza, Draco. Es que… ¡no entiendo por qué expusiste a la gente y a las criaturas que viven en la Mansión llevándoles ese monstruo allá! Cómo si tú mismo no hubieras estado a punto de morir entre sus garras.

—Sí, fue bastante escalofriante ahora que lo mencionas.

—Draco…

—¡Dioses, Potter! Tú y tu conciencia Gryffindor me sacan canas. —Suspiró otra vez—. Verás, cuando mi padre hace este tipo de recepciones, siempre sucede lo mismo. Para empezar, invita sólo a magos y brujas de la alta sociedad británica y que, en su gran mayoría, fueron partidarios del Señor Oscuro. De hecho, como Lucius, más de uno porta la marca. —Esto último lo había dicho con más amargura de lo que pretendía. Componiéndose rápidamente, prosiguió—: Y bueno, generalmente cuando la reunión alcanza el punto cumbre y mi madre está rodeada de gente agasajándola, mi padre se escabulle con sus… —hizo un mohín de desprecio—, _viejos amigos _para conversar temas que sólo atañen a los que odian a los muggles y sangre sucias.

En ese punto, Harry ya no se mostraba indignado. Draco se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo y pudo ver los ojos verdes destellando compasivos, y aunque a Draco no le gustaba despertar lástima en nadie, con Harry era diferente. Le gustaba que lo mirara con cariño como en ese justo momento.

—Así que… ¿decidiste mandarle una sorpresita a tu padre y a esos amigos? —le preguntó Harry.

Draco sonrió.

—Es bueno que la gente vieja no cambie sus costumbres. Por lo regular, su punto de reunión es el parque que está junto al lago por el lado norte. —Vio a Harry fruncir el ceño y supo que estaría haciendo memoria para intentar ubicar ese lugar en su mente—. Y así, a sabiendas que ellos estarían ahí y mi madre no, pues pensé en darle al buen kelpie la oportunidad de probar la carne Malfoy después de todo. Me aseguré de que nuestro amigo marino estuviera justo ahí, colocando un encantamiento que delimitaba el espacio a dónde se podía mover —concluyó sonriendo.

Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo pero ya no le reprochó nada más. Bajó sus ojos hacia el periódico y continuó leyendo en silencio. Después de unos momentos, le comentó a Draco:

—También dice que nadie resultó gravemente herido pues afortunadamente todos ellos portaban sus varitas… y que debido al escándalo, se presentó una cuadrilla de aurores y posteriormente una del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas… —se rió disimuladamente—. Y ahora, tu padre tiene que responder a la acusación de tener en su propiedad un animal mágico cuya posesión está prohibida… Vaya.

—Unos cuantos galeones, nada más —dijo Draco con rabia mal disimulada—. Para Lucius, será como quitarle un pelo a un gato.

Pasándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, se apoyó en ellas y se quedó mirando hacia su ventana. Aquel domingo era una mañana nublada y helada, y el frío de afuera ocasionaba que el cristal luciera empañado casi por completo. Curiosamente, Draco pensó que jamás había sentido su recámara tan cálida como ese día que Harry lo acompañaba. Volteó hacia él y se encontró con sus ojos, los cuales lo miraban interrogantes.

Draco intentó dejar atrás el recuerdo de la Mansión y de las mañanas invernales pasadas en ella; sus bellísimos e interminables jardines, su casa del árbol, el ejército de elfos domésticos a sus pies dispuestos a dejarse atormentar y sobre todo, a su madre. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no dejarse dominar por la nostalgia y en cambio, se dejó atrapar en la realidad que estaba viviendo en esos justos instantes.

Sonriéndole a Harry, le masculló mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

—Entonces… ¿en dónde fue que nos quedamos?

* * *

Cuando por fin Harry abandonó la recámara de Draco para ir a la propia a darse un baño, Draco aprovechó para hacer un poco de limpieza en casa, empezando, por supuesto, en su habitación.

Levantó la ropa sucia de ambos con ayuda de su varita, sonriendo al recordar lo comestible que se veía Harry con esos jodidos vaqueros viejos. Vació los bolsillos de todas las prendas y entonces encontró un pedazo de pergamino en su propio pantalón. Apenas se preguntaba lo que era cuando recordó. Contiendo la respiración, desdobló a toda prisa la maldita carta que Weasley le había mandado la tarde anterior, dispuesto a averiguar de una vez qué más tenía que haberle respondido el cabeza de rábano.

> _"Malfoy:_
> 
> _Como siempre, lo único que estás haciendo es demostrar mi teoría de que en vez de neuronas tienes mierda en el cerebro. Hermione y yo sabemos perfectamente que no tuviste nada que ver con que Harry haya permitido que Colin se marchara. Supongo que haber tenido aquí a Harry hablándonos de ello durante tres horas seguidas, tiene algo que ver con eso._
> 
> _Harry ha tenido la amabilidad de explicarnos de todas las maneras posibles que si terminó su relación con Colin fue porque se dio cuenta de que no lo amaba, que lo suyo era sólo costumbre y que a quien quiere en realidad es a ti (Merlín, no sabes el dolor que me ha provocado escribir lo anterior). Sumado a esto, hay que agregar las otras tres horas en las que se pasó alabándote y resaltando tus "muchas y hermosas" cualidades como ser humano, al grado de que tuve que excusarme en varias ocasiones para ir a vomitar al baño._
> 
> _A lo que me refería era que ya sabemos que Harry planea llevarte a nuestra boda como su pareja y que aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo, Hermione me ha amenazado con no casarse conmigo si no acepto. Así que, no habiendo más remedio…_
> 
> _Esperando haber aclarado tus dudas y confiando en no saber nada de ti hasta el día de mi boda, me despido no sin antes recordarte que Ojoloco me ha enseñado el truquito ése para convertir imbéciles en hurones y, ¡oh, casualidad!, los hurones son la comida favorita de Buckbeak. Qué oportuno. ¿Verdad?_
> 
> _Saludos._
> 
> _R. Weasley"_

Draco estaba tan impactado que los insultos de Weasley ni siquiera dieron en el blanco. No se percató en qué momento su pantalón había resbalado de sus manos hasta el suelo. Un extraño sentimiento de calidez le envolvió el corazón de un modo tan físico que, sobresaltado, se llevó la mano al pecho para asegurarse de que no se hubiera derramado nada tibio encima.

Cliff ya le había dicho a Draco que creía que Harry estaba enamorado de él, pero no le había hecho mucho caso. ¿Cómo iba Harry a quererlo a él, siendo tan sólo un desgraciado Slytherin que se la pasaba follando con medio mundo sin pensar jamás en los sentimientos de los demás?

Levantó el papel y lo releyó. Weasley aseguraba que Harry no amaba a Creevey, sino _que lo quería a él._ Que Harry quería llevarlo a la boda de sus amigos como _su pareja. _Draco tragó saliva sintiéndose mareado y repentinamente sobrecargado. Eso era demasiado. Doblando con rapidez la carta como si temiera que en cualquier momento Harry fuera a entrar y lo pillara leyendo, Draco decidió que eso no estaba bien. Harry no podía _quererlo a él. _No, porque eso significaba que él tendría que corresponderle, y Draco no estaba seguro de tener la capacidad de querer a alguien así. Harry no podía haber estado hablando en serio cuando fue al cuchitril de los Weasley a decirles eso.

Intentando convencerse de otra cosa, Draco se dirigió a la puerta con pasos débiles y rodillas temblorosas, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Harry debía haber estado exagerando. O tal vez sólo les jugó una broma a Weasley y Granger… sí, eso tenía que haber sido. Pero... ¿no había pasado el Día de los Inocentes ya? Abrió la puerta y empezó a andar por el corredor como un autómata, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si estaba buscando a Harry o si al contrario, se estaba escondiendo para que Potter no lo encontrara jamás.

_Lo quería._

Harry lo quería. A él. A Draco. No a Creevey ni a nadie más, sino a él.

_Demonios._

Enamorarse o lidiar con un enamorado no era algo que hubiera estado en su plan de vida. De hecho, tenía la firme filosofía de que el amor era una porquería que requería mucha mierda y mantenimiento para al final poder tirarse un polvo. ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias si se podía obtener el mismo resultado tan sólo con ligarse a un desconocido y follar?

Todavía con todo ese torbellino de ideas girándole en la cabeza, de repente se topó con Harry. Bueno, el lugar donde vivían era un _miniaturizado _apartamento en Soho y no la Mansión Malfoy, así que eso tenía que suceder más temprano que tarde.

Harry estaba en la sala, de pie y encorvado, dándole la espalda a Draco y con la mirada completamente fija en la chimenea extinta. Tenía las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de otro de sus tantos vaqueros, como si estuviese cavilando algo de mucha importancia.

Un sentimiento de pánico invadió el ánimo de Draco.

Seguramente en cualquier momento Harry le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de él, que deseaba formalizar su relación –lo que fuera que eso significara- y que le gustaría que por favor Draco lo acompañase a París a la boda hetero de sus dos viejos compinches de la escuela.

No sabiendo qué hacer con todo eso, Draco se sintió abrumado, aterrorizado y acorralado al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía negar que también se sentía muy halagado de que Harry lo hubiera preferido por encima de todos… por encima de todos los del club, por encima, incluso, de Creevey.

Decidido a encerrarse en su recamara hasta la siguiente primavera, Draco dio lentamente un paso hacia atrás, en silencio. Luego otro y otro más. Pero como si Harry lo hubiese sentido, de pronto se volteó y lo descubrió en fragante retirada.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry casi asustado, como si fuera algo prohibido estar ahí parado como los monigotes que los muggles tienen en sus tiendas para exhibir ropa. Manatíes, creía Draco que los llamaban.

—Potter —dejó salir Draco por inercia, por la costumbre estúpida que tenían ambos de saludarse con sus apellidos.

Harry frunció el ceño de un modo que a Draco no le agradó. Casi con dolor.

—Ah. ¿Ya soy Potter otra vez?

—Que yo sepa todavía no has decido cambiar tu vulgar apellido como siempre te he aconsejado —intentó bromear Draco, deshaciendo el camino que ya había recorrido en reversa, ahora acercándose hacia Harry—. Potter es lo más común y corriente que hay en todo el Reino Unido.

Para su alivio, Harry sonrió. Y aunque el gesto era genuino, Draco no pudo evitar notar en Harry cierta aprensión detrás de la sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría que yo también fuera un Malfoy? —le dijo Harry en el mismo tono guasón—. Después de todo, creo que hasta estamos emparentados.

Draco se aterrorizó. _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?,_ pensaba frenético._ ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE MI APELLIDO? _Harry no podía estar hablando de _matrimonio... _¿O SÍ?

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó después de pasar saliva.

—Qué tú y yo casi estamos… —empezó a explicar Harry, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño ante la apariencia casi desfalleciente de Draco. Meneando la cabeza, movió la mano en un gesto que denotaba indiferencia y añadió—: Olvídalo. No es importante.

Draco pudo respirar de nuevo ante eso. _No es importante… _Si Harry decía que no era importante, entonces no podía tratarse de una declaración de amor ni de una petición de mano. Suponiendo que ahora debía sentirse más tranquilo, Draco no logró entender por qué, en vez de eso, se sentía un poco… decepcionado.

Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca en su característico gesto de estoy-a-punto-de-confesarte-algo y Draco, irreflexivamente, se sintió de nuevo esperanzado.

—Yo, este… Mmmh. Digo, es que lo-lo —tartamudeó Harry—, lo que sucedió… ¡digo! Lo que ha estado sucedien… quiero decir, lo que sucede en este justo momento, eh… —Draco se cruzó de brazos al darse cuenta de que eso iba para largo. Y como si fuera una estúpida colegiala, por su mente cruzó la idea de que de un momento a otro vería a Harry de rodillas ante él declarándole su amor. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la idea lo hizo sonreír y preguntarse si él debía quedarse parado o sería mejor que estuviera sentado. Optó por continuar de pie mientras Harry continuaba con su balbuceo—. Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que si… bueno, si barajamos la posibilidad de que… Eh, mmmh. ¡Mierda, qué difícil es esto!

Le dio la espalda a Draco y de nuevo clavó los ojos en la chimenea. Frustrado y ansioso, Draco le masculló más ponzoñosamente de lo que era su intención:

—Vaya con el Gryffindor y su valentía.

Eso bastó. Al instante, Harry enderezó su postura y se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, taladrando a Draco con la mirada. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta él, llegando mucho antes de lo que Draco hubiera creído posible y sin darle tiempo a prepararse para la declaración. Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con él de vuelta a la chimenea. Draco lo miró tomar un puñado de polvos flu y de inmediato, se quejó:

—¡Potter, por la red flu no, por favor! Ya sabes lo mucho que la odio…

La mirada casi enojosa de Harry lo silenció.

—Quieres valentía de mi parte, ¿no? Pues bien. Te demostraré que soy tan valiente como el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. Así que deja de lado tus quejidos de niñita consentida porque adonde te voy a llevar, los domingos no te puedes aparecer.

—¿Adonde me vas a llevar? —Draco empezaba a sentirse intrigado y por lo mismo hizo a un lado todos los insultos que Harry le acababa de recetar—. ¿A qué lugar vamos que no podemos aparecernos los domingos?

—Al Ministerio, Draco. —Con eso, Harry arrojó el polvo a la chimenea y echándole una última mirada desafiante a Draco, dio un paso hacia las verdes llamas. Antes de sumergir su cuerpo por completo, le dijo—: Ésta es tu única oportunidad para enterarte del motivo por el que _me aterra _usar la aparición, ya que a partir del lunes no regresaré a ese lugar. Así que, si estás interesado en saber…

Harry desapareció en la chimenea después de haberle indicado a la red cuál era su destino. Draco sabía que, por su calidad de empleado, Harry podía entrar al Ministerio aún los fines de semana cuando estaba cerrado para el público en general. Y él entraría porque Harry le estaba flanqueando el paso, otorgándole su permiso para acompañarlo.

Maldiciendo el aire de jodido misterio que Potter se cargaba y más secretamente odiando que aquello no hubiera sido la declaración de amor que esperaba, tomó también su puñado de polvos y siguió a Potter al que seguramente era su último día en el puñetero edificio de sus desdichas.

* * *

El joven Raymon Middleton salió del elevador y, atravesando el enorme y desierto atrio del Ministerio, se dirigió con paso cansino hacia las chimeneas. Debido a la maldita restricción de seguridad de los fines de semana no podía utilizar las salitas de aparición, y con el montón de papeles que traía bajo el brazo le iba a resultar todavía más molesta la experiencia de trasladarse por la red flu. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente castigo tener que haber trabajado en domingo, encima tenía que lidiar con eso.

Se detuvo ante la primera chimenea del corredor y casi le da un infarto cuando las llamaradas verdes explotaron indicando que alguien la estaba usando para entrar. Se retiró un paso justo a tiempo, pues enseguida Harry Potter salió de ella quedando frente a frente con él.

Potter le obsequió una tensa sonrisa a manera de saludo.

—Ray —le dijo con voz amable. Potter siempre usaba su primer nombre para dirigirse a él, tal vez porque Raymon era mucho más joven—. ¿Trabajando en domingo?

Raymon suspiró y le mostró los papeles.

—No hubo más remedio. Supongo que ya estás enterado del escándalo en la Mansión Malfoy... ¿no? Creo que hasta salió en los periódicos. —Soltó un bufido de agotamiento e indignación—. Los jodidos ricos y sus excentricidades. Resulta que el imbécil de Lucius Malfoy tenía un kelpie como mascota, hizo una fiesta anoche y casi se queda sin invitados. ¿Puedes creer tanta estupidez?

Potter abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada. De repente y tardíamente, Raymon recordó que estaba hablando justamente con quien se presumía era _el novio _del hijo de Lucius, Draco Malfoy. Gracias a que no tenía idea de cómo podía ser la relación entre Potter y su suegro, lamentó haber sido tan hablador.

Justo estaba abriendo la boca para disculparse cuando, por la misma chimenea que lo había hecho Potter, llegó la razón del incómodo silencio surgido entre ellos: Draco Malfoy.

El joven Malfoy pareció sorprenderse de ver a alguien ahí con Potter, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Potter y luego saludó a Raymon con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —respondió Raymon con fría amabilidad. Una cosa era Potter, cuya condición homosexual no le importaba mucho a Raymon siempre y cuando no se metiera con él. Pero los Malfoy eran otro cantar. Siendo hijo de tigre, también debía tener rayas. De eso Raymon no tenía ninguna duda.

—Bueno… —dijo Potter de repente—, fue un placer saludarte, Ray.

—Igualmente. Espero que termines pronto lo que sea que te haya traído aquí.

Potter y Malfoy se alejaron de Raymon con rumbo a los elevadores, y él se quedó un momento congelado en el corredor, pensando en lo extraños y diferentes que eran algunos magos.

Dando un paso hacia la chimenea, Raymon se palpó el bolsillo de la túnica para asegurarse de que los galeones que traía dentro estuvieran a buen resguardo; no quería arriesgarse a perderlos en el camino. Sonrió al pensar en todas las cosas bonitas que le compraría a su novia y en los lugares a los que la llevaría a cenar con la pequeña fortuna que le correspondía. No todos los días podían darse esos lujos, pues ser un empleado de tercera categoría en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas era un puesto pesado y nada bien renumerado.

Pero siempre se podía tener un poco de suerte y encontrarse con algún chiflado como Lucius Malfoy, quien le había ofrecido todo aquel oro a cambio de un curioso favor.

Mientras las llamas verdes lo devoraban y lo llevaban a casa de su novia, Raymon iba agradeciendo la bendición de ser sólo un pobre mago empleado del Ministerio y no el hijo de un millonario ex Mortífago. Porque por lo menos, si de una cosa estaba seguro, era de que su padre jamás lo traicionaría a él como el padre de Draco Malfoy lo había hecho con su hijo. El padre de Raymon, un mago humilde pero valeroso, hubiera matado con sus propias manos a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a dañar a su muchacho.

En cambio, Lucius Malfoy le había pagado a Raymon para que, discretamente, regresara al día siguiente al Ministerio y cubriera la totalidad de las multas de Fowler y Moore, los supuestos atacantes de su hijo Draco. Tentado por la manera aparentemente sencilla de ganarse un buen montón de galeones, Raymon había aceptado sin hacer ninguna pregunta pero tampoco sin dejar de sentir una enorme repugnancia por ese hombre traidor que se ponía del lado de los hostigadores de su hijo.

Y si acaso existía alguna razón que justificara ese comportamiento vil, Raymon tenía el presentimiento que debía ser algo oscuro y retorcido y por lo tanto, él prefería no saberlo jamás. _Pobre Draco Malfoy_, fue su último pensamiento antes de ser recibido por los entusiastas brazos de su novia Emile al salir por la chimenea. Y eso que aún no le mencionaba lo del oro que se había ganado para ella.


	7. Regla 7

**Regla 7**

Eres gay, no niñita; por lo tanto jamás provocarás lástima ni pedirás ayuda para nada. Recuerda que cualquier favor que alguien te hace hoy, te lo cobrará con creces mañana.

**Excepción**

Ya que lo preguntas… podríamos hacer una ligera excepción tratándose de un Gryffindor. Hay que tomar en cuenta de que ese complejo de héroe que tienen les hace creer que salvarte a ti es su obligación.

* * *

Sin decir una palabra, bastante incómodo por estar en ese sitio que tanto odiaba como por el temor a ser escuchado por alguien más que aún rondara los solitarios pasillos del Ministerio, Draco acompañó a Harry a través del corredor que estaba a un costado del atrio hasta el elevador más cercano. Una vez dentro, se sintió un poco más relajado como para conversar.

—No sé si tú lo sabes, Potter, pero yo _detesto _este lugar.

Vio a Harry sonreír. Pero había sido una sonrisa apagada, casi triste.

—Lo sé, Draco. Pero ha sido necesario venir aquí. No tengo otra manera de mostrártelo.

_¿Mostrarme qué? _Draco no sabía por qué, pero había algo en todo aquello que estaba empezando a ponerlo inquieto.

—Como tu amigo, Potter, tengo que recomendarte encarecidamente que no veas tantas películas de suspenso. Tu aire de "Ven, Neo, tómate esta píldora y descubrirás lo que es Matrix" no me gusta para nada… ¿Para qué demonios necesitamos estar aquí? ¿Qué tiene qué ver el Ministerio con tu jodida fobia a aparecerte? ¡Ah, ya sé! Lo que pasa es querías venir a despedirte de tu lujosa y amplísima oficina del piso tres y te daba miedo venir so…

—¡Merlín, Draco, ya cállate! —exclamó Harry casi juguetonamente, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo, pero sin mirar a Draco a los ojos. Tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada del ascensor—. ¿Has notado lo mucho que parloteas cuando estás nervioso?

—Yo no estoy nervioso, Potter —afirmó Draco sin mucha convicción—. No soy una niñita como tú.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero fue interrumpido por la suave y femenina voz del elevador, que les hizo saber que habían llegado a la segunda planta. _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye al Cuartel General de Aurores, la Oficina Contra… _empezó a recitar la empalagosa voz, pero Harry y Draco no se quedaron a escuchar. Salieron del elevador y se internaron por un amplio pasillo cuyas paredes estaban abarrotadas de carteles publicitarios, avisos oficiales y hasta anuncios de conciertos musicales.

El cerebro de Draco trabajaba a toda máquina, intentando resolver ese puzzle de jodido misterio. _¿El cuartel de los Aurores? _Qué diablos…

Soltó una despectiva carcajada, intentando disfrazar su cada vez mayor nerviosismo.

—Ahh, ya entiendo… —empezó a decir cuando Harry volteó a verlo sin dejar de caminar—, lo que sucede es que quieres hacer realidad conmigo alguna de tus más locas fantasías, ¿no, Potter?

Harry no sonrió ante su comentario.

—No entiendo de qué demonios estás hablando, Draco.

—No finjas. Casi puedo imaginar cómo trabaja tu cerebro de Gryffindor… son tan predecibles. —Harry bufó pero Draco continuó sin comprender por qué no podía quedarse callado—. Fíjate, mi teoría es esta: debido a tu resentimiento contra los aurores, uno de tus mayores sueños húmedos es traerme hasta la oficina de Corner, robar uno de sus uniformes, ponértelo y, tan sólo con la bragueta abajo, follarme furiosamente encima de su escritorio, dejándole al imbécil el lugar apestando a sudor y a… —Draco fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer.

Frunció el ceño al presentir que había hablado de más. ¿Desde cuándo exteriorizaba en voz alta sus más secretas y oscuras fantasías? Rogó porque Harry no se diera cuenta de que acababa de ponerse en evidencia él solito. _Mierda, yo y mi bocota. _Era hora de reconectar la lengua con el cerebro, por favor.

Afortunadamente, o tal vez no tanto, Harry no lo entendió así. Sonrió ampliamente y se ruborizó un poco.

—Ojalá fuera así —dijo sin dejar de caminar por el oscuro corredor—. Pero me temo que el asunto que nos trae aquí es otro completamente diferente. —Llegaron al final del pasillo y giraron a la izquierda, tomando el camino que llevaba a las celdas provisionales del cuartel. De pronto, Harry se detuvo abruptamente ante una puerta cerrada. La miró con aprensión durante unos momentos antes de decir—: Aquí es.

Draco levantó la vista y leyó el letrero. _Sala de Interrogatorios_. Miró a ambos lados del corredor y confirmó que estaban completamente solos en el lugar. Arqueó una ceja sin poder evitar pensar en _todo _lo que se podía hacer ahí dentro: él y Harry teniendo sexo en una oscura mazmorra, jugando al amo y al esclavo… Bondage y sadomasoquismo en su máxima expresión. _Mmmm… _A pesar de haberse tirado a Harry justo en la mañana, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su miembro reaccionara con un jaloncito de placer anticipado ante los meros pensamientos.

Interrumpiéndole sus fantasías, Harry abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a Draco sin decir más. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y, con su varita, la aseguró mágicamente. Mientras, Draco echó un vistazo por el lugar.

La impresión fue casi como un golpe literal, un gancho directo al hígado y con intención de noquear. No era una mazmorra como se lo había imaginado (adiós a su fantasía de juego sadomasoquista bruto y pasional), sino sólo una amplia oficina de estilo normal. Pero lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya había estado ahí. Alguna vez, hacía varios años ya.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, intentando recordar _cómo… por qué_. Perdió el aire cuando los recuerdos acudieron dolorosos y frescos, como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior. Ese era el lugar donde, a sus escasos dieciocho años, los aurores los habían interrogado (hostigado, mejor dicho) hasta el agotamiento a él y a Severus. Ansiosos por arrancarles una confesión que los satisficiera; incrédulos y aún más agresivos cuando se enteraron de que Draco en realidad no era un Mortífago, los vapulearon más, deseosos de endilgarle algo, lo que fuera, con tal de ver saciada su sed de venganza. Y como en aquella ocasión Draco había ingresado a esa sala completamente aturdido después de una serie de _Desmaius _injustificados, había olvidado el camino.

Hasta ese momento.

Súbitamente molesto, se giró hacia Harry.

—Potter, tengo que decirte que en este sitio, hace algunos años…

Se silenció al descubrir que Harry ya no estaba parado a su lado, sino que se había movido hasta el rincón más alejado de la sala y que estaba ante un enorme Pensadero que descansaba sobre una mesa. Para enorme sorpresa de Draco, Harry _lo estaba utilizando_. Justamente en ese momento se estaba sacando un pensamiento de la cabeza con ayuda de su varita, de la misma manera en que Draco y Snape lo habían tenido que hacer cuando los aurores se los exigieron.

—¿Qué haces, Potter? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose irritado y confundido, acercándose a él y olvidándose momentáneamente de los desagradables recuerdos que le traía el lugar.

Harry no le respondió. Se llevó un dedo a la boca pidiéndole silencio y, cerrando los ojos, se concentró en su tarea. Le llevó un par de segundos terminar de sacarse los hilos plateados y echarlos en la humeante esencia del Pensadero. Y fue cuando Draco comprendió. Harry no lo había llevado al Ministerio para una sesión de sexo salvaje y prohibido en alguna de sus oficinas. Lo había llevado para poder tener acceso a aquel Pensadero y mostrarle así, de una vez por todas, aquel duro o bochornoso recuerdo suyo y que era motivo de su fobia a la aparición.

Harry por fin bajó su brazo, muy cansado o muy derrotado, era difícil de decir. Suspiró tan fuerte que fue audible para Draco. Entonces, éste se decidió y caminó los pocos pasos que le faltaban para estar junto a su amigo y Harry pareció no darse cuenta de nada de lo que Draco hacía (lo cual lo molestaba un poco, tenía que admitir). Harry miraba fijamente el fondo del recipiente mágico, como si aún dudara en arriesgarse y mostrárselo. Draco aguardó en silencio, completamente decidido a no interferir.

Al fin, Harry volteó a verlo y le dio una sonrisa aguada.

—¿Listo?

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa, no sin un poco de trabajo.

—Por supuesto.

Suspirando otra vez, Harry le hizo una seña con la mano hacia el Pensadero, invitándolo a entrar en él.

—Las reinas del drama primero.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Que te den, Potter. —Y sin esperar respuesta, se dejó caer de cabeza en el recuerdo de su amigo.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo al verse de pie justo en el exterior de la verja que delimitaba la propiedad de la Mansión Malfoy. Antes de recuperarse de su sorpresa, Harry llegó a su lado. Draco se giró hacia él.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué significa esto? —le masculló completamente desorientado.

Harry le murmuró:

—Este recuerdo es del día antes de… de tu accidente. —Draco lo miró arrugando el ceño, cada vez más confundido. Harry continuó explicando, mientras ambos veían acercarse a lo lejos la figura de un joven que Draco supuso era el Potter del recuerdo—. Tu madre me mandó una lechuza donde me… _suplicaba _que la encontrara aquí. Y, pues, eso hice. Vine a verla.

El Harry del recuerdo se acercó más y más por el camino de grava, andando hacia ellos con el paso digno y firme de quien tenía poco tiempo de haberse enfrentado al peor Señor Oscuro de todos los tiempos. Al lado de Draco, Harry se silenció como si temiera que el otro Potter pudiese escucharlos. Instintivamente, ambos se movieron un poco para dejarlo pasar, aunque no era necesario. Sabían que si el recuerdo chocaba con ellos simplemente los atravesaría como si fueran de humo.

Asombrado y boquiabierto, Draco se dejó embargar por la visión de ese Harry casi cuatro años más joven que el actual. Llevaba el negro cabello mucho más largo, los mechones desordenados casi le cubrían los ojos por completo, dándole un aire oculto y misterioso. Y además parecía más fornido, más seguro de él mismo, y esa ropa que traía puesta, le quedaba _muy _bien…

Un momento…

Con un sobresalto amargo, Draco cayó en cuenta de algo que lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo todavía más. El Potter del recuerdo vestía túnicas de auror en entrenamiento.

Draco volteó hacia Harry con la muda pregunta en los ojos. Harry lo miró y con un gesto le pidió silencio.

—Te juro que te contaré todo, Draco —le susurró—. Tarde o temprano resolveré todas tus dudas, pero ahora quiero que mires lo que pasa.

Un poco más conforme, Draco se giró hacia el Harry vestido de auror sintiendo que la sensación de incertidumbre y miedo que lo dominaba se incrementaba a pasos agigantados.

El Harry del recuerdo llegó hasta la puerta de la propiedad, la cual ostentaba el escudo Malfoy en la parte superior. Suspiró, al parecer molesto o aburrido, y entonces se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Parecía aguardar por algo o por _alguien_, y no con gesto muy paciente que digamos.

Repentinamente, Narcisa se apareció a su lado provocando que Draco pegara un respingo.

—¿Madre? —masculló Draco antes de poder evitarlo y abriendo los ojos como platos.

Obviamente, la Narcisa del recuerdo no lo escuchó. Rauda y veloz, se acercó al Harry apoyado contra el árbol y lo saludó con una cordial y nerviosa inclinación de cabeza.

—Potter —dijo su madre en voz baja—. Te agradezco mucho que hayas acudido a nuestra cita… Y sobre todo, que hayas venido solo, guardando la discreción que te pedí. —Diciendo eso, Narcisa echó un vistazo alrededor, como para asegurarse de que, en efecto, nadie más hubiese acompañado o seguido a Potter hasta ahí.

Draco, cada vez más nervioso, no pudo dejar de notar la palidez y el rostro demacrado que su madre ostentaba y trató de hacer memoria… ¿Realmente había estado tan mal en esos tiempos? Si ese era el día antes del ataque sufrdo por Draco, probablemente su madre estaría angustiada por saber que él estaba en Londres sin trabajo y casi sin dinero… Sí, eso tenía que ser. Maldiciendo por lo bajito, se enfureció con él mismo por haber sido la causa de tal inquietud y preocupación en su hermosa madre.

El Potter del recuerdo dio un paso adelante con actitud arrogante, como si creyera que al haber acudido ahí le estuviese haciendo a Narcisa el favor más grande del mundo. Draco tuvo ganas de patearlo por atreverse a mirar de esa manera a su madre y recordó por qué entonces lo había odiado tanto.

—Espero que comprenda, señora Malfoy, lo que estoy arriesgando al hacer esto. No es la manera regular de proceder y se salta todas las normas de la Academia y del Departamento de Aurores. Si me descubrieran, me expulsarían sin ningún miramiento. Abuso de poder y cohecho, podrían decir. —Narcisa abrió la boca para discutir algo, pero Potter no se lo permitió, sólo siguió hablando—: Necesito que le quede claro, señora, que lo hago _sólo _por solidaridad y que de ninguna manera aceptaré la dádiva monetaria que me ha ofrecido en su carta. De igual modo, voy a confiar en que sea verdad lo que usted me ha asegurado: que Lucius no se dará cuenta de que he sido yo el que se llevará a Draco. No quiero _más _problemas de los que la situación ya está provocando.

Con cada palabra que decían Potter y su madre en el recuerdo, Draco se confundía aún más. ¿De qué demonios se trataba eso? ¿Su madre intentando _sobornar _a Potter? ¿Con qué finalidad? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Acaso ese intento de soborno había sido la causa de que Harry perdiera su oportunidad de ser auror?

Narcisa comenzó a hablar en voz tan baja que Draco tuvo que hacer sus pensamientos a un lado para poder prestarle más atención.

—Así será, Potter —afirmó ella, pero Draco pudo percibir en sus ojos cierto brillo que, él sabía, delataba que estaba mintiendo—. No estaría arriesgando tu _brillante _futuro como auror si no estuviera completamente segura de que Lucius no se interpondrá. Y no lo hará porque nunca sabrá qué fue lo que pasó. —Endureció la mirada y Draco la observó con inherente orgullo—. Te doy mi palabra.

_¡Ja! _Pensó Draco en ese momento, mirando como el Potter del recuerdo caía redondo en la mentira de Narcisa. Bufando, se dio cuenta de lo crédulos que eran los Gryffindors. _Nunca le creas a la serpiente que te ofrece la manzana y te promete que no habrá consecuencias, Potter._

—¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente Potter, como si tuviera mucha prisa o deseara acelerar las cosas antes de arrepentirse de haber accedido—. ¿Cuál será el procedimiento? ¿Será hoy mismo o…?

—Mañana en la noche —respondió Narcisa, interrumpiéndolo y hablando con rapidez—. Lucius y _el Doctor _no estarán en la Mansión… —Su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de amargura al explicar—: Ya te podrás imaginar, una reunión de viejos amigos.

Potter no dijo palabra, sólo arqueó las cejas indiferentemente. Ante su casi repugnante indolencia y viendo que no respondía nada, Narcisa se sacó entonces un galeón de un bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó.

—Este Traslador… —le explicó—, se activará a la hora en que ellos salgan de casa, trayéndote directamente a su habitación. Ahí lo encontrarás, está… —se interrumpió y continuó explicando—: Para salir de ahí, deberás usarlo de nuevo. Te llevará de regreso al punto de donde llegaste. Yo… —La voz de Narcisa se quebró y Draco dio un paso adelante, olvidando por un momento que sólo era un recuerdo y que por lo tanto no podía reconfortarla—. Estaré esperando noticias. De que todo haya salido conforme a lo planeado y que Draco esté... bien. Y entonces, te mandaré el dinero necesario para su manutención… y _su sanación, _por supuesto.

El Harry del recuerdo recibió el galeón de manos de la mujer y las facciones de su rostro al fin parecieron ablandarse un poco ante la evidente desesperación de la madre de Draco.

—No se preocupe, Narcisa, esos detalles ya los arreglaremos después. Primero nos ocuparemos de lo urgente, y eso es sacarlo de ahí. Así que, aquí estaré mañana para llevarlo conmigo a casa.

Narcisa asintió en un gesto frenético que en verdad ya estaba empezando a preocupar a Draco. No entendía nada. ¿Llevarlo de dónde a dónde? ¿No estaba viviendo ya en Londres? _¿Qué demonios se había perdido?_

Debía ser algo grave considerando la apariencia casi desfalleciente de Narcisa, quien por lo habitual era bastante fría y soberbia en su comportamiento. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía tan agradecida con Potter que Draco juraba que se estaba reprimiendo de abrazarlo y comérselo a besos.

—Puede ser que no me creas, Potter —empezó a decir ella intentando recuperar un poco de su compostura aristócrata—. Pero de verdad lamento que seas tú el único a quien pude haber pedido ayuda. Si no me hubiese quedado sin nadie más a quién recurrir… —completó ella con un gesto de desdén en la cara que a Potter tampoco le pasó desapercibido, ocasionando que de nuevo entrecerrada los ojos con suspicacia—. Ninguno de los amigos de Draco quiso saber nada al respecto. Todos se pusieron de parte de la zorra de Parkinson, y además, tú… —se interrumpió un momento, como si dudara que lo que iba a decir fuera buena idea—, tú eres el único…

El Harry del recuerdo se mordió los labios en un duro gesto antes de completar la frase que Narcisa no se atrevía a decir:

—¿El único mago con_ la misma condición _que su hijo? ¿El único imbécil que aceptaría jugarse el pellejo para salvar a alguien que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio? ¿O el único en todo en Mundo Mágico que cree, al igual que usted, que lo que están haciendo con Draco es cruel, anticuado e inhumano? —Potter sonrió con burla antes de completar—: Es bueno tener un as Gryffindor bajo la manga, ¿no, Narcisa?

Narcisa se ruborizó violentamente y frunció los labios. Draco supo que al menos, una o más de las sentencias de Potter habían sido acertadas y la pregunta de a qué se refería con "cruel, anticuado e inhumano" le estaba atenazando el alma casi de manera dolorosa… ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

—Digamos que… sí. Que es un poco de todo eso —reconoció Narcisa intentando recuperarse de su sonrojo—. Pero no será gratis, Potter. Ya te dije que te pagaré por ello.

—Y yo ya le dije a usted que no lo hago por el dinero, señora —replicó Potter todavía de mal talante—. Simplemente, estas son cosas que no puedo dejar pasar. No me importa si se trata de mi mejor amigo o de un Malfoy arrogante y elitista como es su hijo.

Narcisa apretó aún más los labios y Draco sabía que se estaba controlando de sacar su varita y hechizar a Potter ahí mismo. Y todo porque, obviamente, necesitaba estar en buenos términos con él. Al ver que ella no decía más, Potter resopló y volteó el rostro.

—Tengo que irme, señora. La veré mañana a donde sea que me lleve su Traslador.

—¡No! —gritó Narcisa, deteniendo a Potter y espantando más a Draco—. Yo no estaré ahí, tú tendrás que actuar solo. —Draco la miró pasar saliva y supo que estaba conteniendo el llanto—. ¿A qué crees que me refería cuando te dije en mi carta que no puedo entrar a verlo? No lo he visto desde hace _dos semanas, _Potter. Dos semanas durante las cuales me han tenido engañada, ese maldito Doctor y Lucius… Sino fuera por el elfo doméstico que limpia la recámara de Draco, no me habría dado cuenta… Fue el elfo quien lo vio y me ha dicho lo que _realmente _hacen con él.

Ella no pudo continuar, o si dijo algo más Draco ya no se enteró porque en ese preciso momento el recuerdo terminó y todo se volvió negro. Draco sintió que era jalado hacia arriba como si un tornado lo hubiese atrapado y se vio de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorio con Harry a un lado.

El brusco cambio a la realidad sólo provocó que su confusión y ansias de averiguar de qué se había tratado todo eso aumentaran más. Clavó su mirada en Harry, esperando que éste comenzara con la explicación prometida. Después de todo, de eso se trataba, ¿no?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco al ver que Harry, con la mirada fija en el Pensadero, no le decía nada.

Harry se sacó su varita y cogió el recuerdo del Pensadero, introduciéndoselo de nuevo en la cabeza y posteriormente liberando uno diferente. Suspiró con profundidad y mirando a Draco a los ojos, empezó su relato.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que tu madre me pidió que te sacara de la Mansión y te trajera conmigo, ¿no? —Impaciente, Draco asintió de mala manera deseando que Harry prosiguiera—. Bueno, pues esa es la verdad, Draco. El día que te llevé a San Mungo no te encontré en un oscuro callejón de Londres, sino que te saqué de tu misma recámara.

Draco tragó saliva con tanta dificultad que hubiera creído que tenía la garganta llena de arena.

—¿De mi recámara? Pero… ¿y las heridas y golpes que tenía? ¿Quién…? —Se silenció. Harry lo miró con enorme culpa y temor y Draco tuvo miedo de saber. ¿Había sido Lucius? ¿O el mismo Harry? ¿O tal vez…?—. ¿Quién es_ ese _Doctor que mencionaba mi madre? ¿Un médico _muggle?_

La idea de que Lucius se asociara con alguien no mágico le parecía a Draco demasiado ridícula para siquiera considerarla. Harry negó con la cabeza y le respondió:

—No precisamente. Es un medimago que también estudió técnicas de medicina muggle. Aparentemente con un objetivo en concreto, que fue especializarse en cierto método de la psiquiatría. Un método que, por cierto, ya está en desuso entre la medicina muggle, pero que él aplica con toda libertad y cobrando una fortuna a los familiares del… _enfermo _—terminó Harry pronunciando la última palabra con enorme resentimiento.

—¿Y de qué estaba enfermo yo, Potter? —preguntó Draco cargado de amargura, conociendo de antemano cuál era la respuesta.

Harry lo miró a los ojos con gran dolor y comprensión.

—De homosexualidad, por supuesto.

Draco sintió que el mundo se abría a sus pies. Respirando agitadamente comenzó a comprenderlo todo. Lo habían engañado, Potter y su madre, su familia. Todos. Había sucedido algo completamente diferente a lo que le habían contado y durante _tres años _él creyó esa mentira. Y la verdad, la verdad de lo ocurrido parecía ser tan espantosa que Harry lucía a punto de desfallecer tan sólo por tener que decírsela.

Draco meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenuo como para creer que Lucius se quedaría de brazos cruzados y simplemente lo echaría de la Mansión al enterarse de su condición? Era obvio que no. La posibilidad de tener herederos se le escurría como arena entre los dedos ante la negativa de Draco de casarse con Parkinson. Había tenido que hacer algo. Siendo un Malfoy, un Slytherin, _tuvo _que hacerlo.

—Un medimago, ¿eh? —preguntó Draco casi con miedo—. ¿Y… de qué tipo de terapia o curación… estamos hablando?

Antes de que Harry le respondiera nada, Draco bajó los ojos, incapaz de soportar la mirada llena de comprensivo dolor que su amigo le brindaba.

—Quisiera no tener que habértelo dicho nunca, Draco. No así. Cuando pasaron las cosas, yo fui de los que no estuvieron de acuerdo con que se te ocultara la verdad. Pero al mismo tiempo, no sé si habrías podido recuperarte si no lo hubieses olvidado. Pero quiero que sepas que no me muero de la felicidad por ser yo quien te lo tenga que mostrar. —Potter suspiró y completó—: Quisiera que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, aunque no es agradable. Por lo tanto, te dejo a ti la decisión. Si no quieres presenciarlo, puedo solamente hablarte de ello, describirte lo que…

—Quiero verlo —afirmó Draco con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Ya que de alguna manera Potter había sido partícipe de todo eso, ahora tenía que ayudarle a recordar, por más que pregonara que le dolía hacerlo. Y Draco creía que sólo _viendo_, podría revivir lo que en verdad había sucedido.

Levantó la mirada hacia Harry y lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien. Pero primero quiero mostrarte otro recuerdo. Ven.

Sin decir más, se sumergió en el otro pensamiento y Draco, sin pensarlo mucho, lo siguió.

Draco cayó junto a Harry en el que de inmediato reconoció como su antiguo hogar, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Se encontraban en la sala y ahí mismo estaban un Harry ya con ropas de civil y un Creevey tan joven que parecía un niño aún. Estaban discutiendo, y aunque a Draco siempre le encantó presenciar las peleas de enamorados que protagonizaban ambos, en ese momento se vio inundado de un nerviosismo que no le permitió gozar la ocasión.

—Pero es que… ¡No lo entiendo, Harry! —exclamaba un desesperado Creevey ante el Harry del recuerdo—. _¡No entiendo por qué tienes que hacerlo tú!_

—¡Ya te lo expliqué mil veces, Colin! —le respondió Potter en el mismo tono hastiado. Parecía como si hubiesen discutido eso tanto, que ya ambos estaban igualmente hartos.

—¿Por qué esa señora no llama a las autoridades y te deja a ti en paz? ¿Qué responsabilidad puedes tú tener en eso? —cuestionó Creevey.

—¡No puede solicitar la intervención de las autoridades porque lo que le están haciendo a Draco NO es contra la ley! —gritó Harry en respuesta—. Al menos, no contra la ley que rige el mundo de los magos. ¡No hay nada que los aurores puedan hacer para rescatarlo de su supuesto tratamiento de sanación, porque no existe una maldita ley que diga que un padre no puede _sanar _así a su hijo!

—¡AH! —gimió Creevey, cada vez más indignado—. ¿Y desde cuándo lo llamas _Draco, _Harry? ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad y consideración por ese cabrón?

El Potter del recuerdo se dejó caer en un sillón y aparentemente aburrido de aquello, se llevó las manos a la cara. Después de unos segundos en los que luchó por no perder la paciencia y en los que suspiró varias veces, levantó de nuevo el rostro y continuó explicándole al cabeza dura de su novio.

—Mira, Colin. Voy a hacer esto, lo entiendas o no. Tus celos son absurdos y completamente infundados. El hecho de que Malfoy sea gay NO significa que me guste o algo parecido, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que lo detesto. —Miró a Creevey a los ojos en espera de una reacción. Al ver que no había ninguna, continuó—: Te estoy contando esto a pesar de que la señora Malfoy me ha pedido absoluta discreción, y deberías pensar que igual pude haberlo hecho sin decirte ni una palabra. ¿No es eso prueba suficiente de que puedes confiar en mí?

Creevey pareció darse cuenta de que su escena de celos no lo llevaría a ningún lado y cambió de táctica.

—Bien, de acuerdo, Harry —accedió—. Si estás tan dispuesto a arriesgarte al rescatar a ese imbécil hijo de puta que nunca hizo nada bueno por nadie, es tu problema y tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero… yo también voy a tomar una decisión. Voy a ir contigo.

—No —fue la rápida respuesta de Potter.

—¡Voy a ir, Harry! —puntualizó Creevey sin dejar lugar a discusión—. Te ayudaré con él y cubriré tu espalda, todo será más fácil y seguro. ¿No lo ves?

Harry pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Tal vez tengas razón, aunque espero que Narcisa me haya dicho la verdad y no se presente ningún problema. Así que… —se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Creevey, quien sonreía triunfante—. Será mejor que me tomes de la mano cuando el Traslador se active, lo que supongo no debe demorar demasiado…

El recuerdo terminó abruptamente ahí. Potter y Creevey se desvanecieron y entonces, Draco y el Harry actual se vieron jalados hacia arriba de nuevo. En cuanto salieron del Pensadero, Harry se puso a trabajar en guardar ese recuerdo y sacar otro más. Draco estaba tan absorto en todo eso que no hizo más preguntas en lo que duró el procedimiento. ¿Por qué era tan importante para Harry que Draco supiera que Creevey insistió en acompañarlo? Volteó a mirarlo, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta en voz alta, Harry ya tenía el siguiente recuerdo listo en el Pensadero.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó con voz tensa.

El estrés de Harry era tal y tan evidente, que por un momento Draco deseó decir que no. Después de todo, ¿no era cierto ese dicho muggle de que "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo todo así, y que Harry simplemente le contara lo acontecido sin tener que presenciarlo?

Pero al mismo tiempo, Draco quería saber. La simple imagen de Lucius encerrándolo en su propia habitación, obligándolo a ver un medimago o doctor o lo que fuera para _supuestamente _aliviarlo de su condición gay era demasiado repugnante como para no averiguarlo con sus propios ojos. Intuía que eso lo haría odiar mucho más a su padre de lo que ya lo odiaba y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo animó.

—Vamos —le dijo a Harry firmemente, y se clavó de cabeza en el Pensadero seguido de inmediato por su amigo.

* * *

Era su recámara. O algo así.

Draco fue consciente de demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo: del Harry actual llegando a su lado y tomándolo del brazo; y del Potter del recuerdo acompañado de Creevey apareciéndose en ese justo momento a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Por instinto, miró hacia su cama y se vio a él mismo, tendido sobre ella… _¿Dormido?_

La escena lo hizo jadear. A poca distancia de ellos, Creevey ahogó una exclamación.

—Dios bendito —murmuró Creevey mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para cubrirse la nariz. A pesar de sonar ahogada, su voz tenía un tinte de horror que agitó las entrañas de Draco—. Harry... ¿qué es lo que le están haciendo?

Sí, exacto. _Ésa era_ la pregunta._ ¿Qué demonios le estaban haciendo?_

No era la primera vez que Draco usaba un Pensadero, pero sí era la primera vez en que era consciente de que también en esas memorias se almacenaban los olores vividos en el momento del recuerdo. Y se dio cuenta porque _ese olor _no podía pasar inadvertido. Ni en un millón de años. Al igual que Creevey, Draco también se cubrió la nariz creyendo que se pondría enfermo en cualquier momento.

A su lado, Harry era una máscara de congoja. Y el Potter del recuerdo no estaba mejor: tenía el cejo fruncido de indignación, destellaba furia y, a diferencia de todos los demás, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para no cubrirse la nariz ni la boca. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la cama, donde el Draco del recuerdo yacía inconsciente.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó Potter, obviamente no muy alto para no ser escuchados fuera de la habitación y sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Draco dio un paso adelante para poder observarse mejor. A cerciorarse de que _ése _de la cama realmente fuera él. Tuvo el estúpido impulso de tomar una manta para cubrir la total desnudez que presentaba; tuvo que recordarse que ya no tenía caso. Miró una vez más hacia Potter y hacia Creevey, odiándolos por estar ahí mirádolo en ese estado de indefensión, odiando a Creevey _más que nunca _por tener ese gesto de asco en el rostro; odiando a Harry por haber presenciado aquello y no habérselo dicho hasta ese momento.

Se echó un paso para atrás sin dejar de cubrirse la boca. Estaba a punto de gritar, de vomitar, de salir corriendo de esa habitación, de ese recuerdo. Miró de hito en hito a su otro yo sobre la cama… Estaba desnudo, descubierto, atado de pies y manos. Tan delgado que a Draco le parecía imposible no haber muerto y, lo peor, completamente _sucio. _Sucio de vómito y de sus propios deshechos porque, en apariencia, nadie le había permitido ir al baño y por lo tanto había tenido que hacer ahí, ahí… sobre su cama, sobre sus sábanas, casi sobre su cuerpo.

Respirando agitadamente, Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de una valentía que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento para no soltar el llanto. Para no llorar de la vergüenza y humillación de verse a él mismo así.

Harry llegó hasta él y sin decirle nada, trató de rodearlo con un brazo. Pero Draco estaba tan furioso y alterado que el simple roce lo quemó. Bruscamente, mucho más de lo que había sido su intención, esquivó el brazo de Harry mirándolo apenas de reojo. El dolor y miedo que vio en los ojos de Harry_ debían _haberlo preocupado, pero en ese momento no estaba para esas sutilezas. Se sentía tan dolido porque le habían mentido; tan derrotado por haber vivido eso y no recordarlo… que no le importó si hería los sentimientos de Harry o no.

El enojo que bullía por sus venas lo alentó a no salir huyendo de ahí y quedarse a presenciar, por más degradante y terrible que fuera.

El Potter del recuerdo se atrevió a acercarse más al cuerpo inerte del Draco atado y lo tomó de una de sus muñecas, buscándole el pulso.

—Aún está vivo —le dijo a Creevey, que lentamente se había acercado hasta su lado.

Draco, evitando verse de nuevo a él mismo, clavó la mirada en Potter y en Creevey, dándose cuenta de la cara de profunda indignación del primero y sintiéndose tontamente mejor por eso.

—Mierda, Harry… —masculló Creevey—. ¿Cómo sus propios padres consienten que le hagan esto? Lo que sea que le estén haciendo.

Potter sacó su varita para desatar los amarres de Draco. Con los labios apretados de la rabia, respondió entre dientes:

—No su madre, Colin. Sólo Lucius… ese bastardo, cabrón sangre pura de mierda. Cuando Narcisa me dijo que estaban usando la terapia de aversión, realmente no le había creído. O por lo menos, jamás creí que fuera a este grado. ¡Demonios!

_¿Terapia de aversión? _¿De qué cojones estaban hablando…?

Potter terminó de desatarlo y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Descubrió el armario de Draco y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta ahí, imprimiendo en cada paso que daba toda la furia que Draco sabía estaba sintiendo. Potter buscó frenético entre sus ropas para seguramente vestir al rubio que aún inconsciente en la cama, seguía exponiendo su maltratado cuerpo.

Y fue entonces, mientras que el Potter del recuerdo revisaba entre sus cosas, que Draco se percató de lo que estaba en el muro enfrente de la cama. Pestañeó incrédulo. _¿Qué diablos es eso?_

—Es la terapia de aversión, Draco —susurró Harry muy suave a un par de pasos de él, como si adivinara su pensamiento. Draco no le respondió nada, dominado por el asombro de lo que estaba viendo.

De alguna manera, mágica por supuesto, alguien había logrado desplegar imágenes en movimiento sobre el muro, como si se tratara de un proyector muggle. Draco, que jamás había ido a ver una película al cine pero que había visto la manera en que funcionaba (en películas y programas de televisión, por supuesto), no pudo dejar de admirarse por el truco mágico que permitía eso y la habilidad del mago que lo había ejecutado.

Pero lo que lo dejó completamente pasmado fue el contenido de las imágenes que estaban proyectando.

Ahí sobre el muro, frente a su otro yo despatarrado, desmayado, muerto de hambre, sucio hasta el alma y atado a su cama, alguien estaba proyectando sin descanso imágenes de mujeres. Mujeres hermosas, desnudas, en proceso de desvestirse.

Mujeres.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso, Harry? —preguntó Creevey haciendo eco a la muda pregunta que el mismo Draco se estaba haciendo.

El Potter del recuerdo, que en ese momento ya volvía del armario con ropa para Draco, echó un despectivo y breve vistazo a las imágenes. Con tanto desprecio en la mirada que si hubiese tenido visión de rayos en los ojos, Draco no dudaba que la habría usado para quemar la pared completa, igual que Superman. El recuerdo de haber imaginado a Harry con las mallas del superhéroe acudió a su mente, lejano y oscurecido como si hubiese ocurrido un mes atrás y no esa mañana misma. Suspirando tristemente, Draco observó a Potter responder con rabia a la duda de Creevey:

—Esas imágenes… son el "consuelo" que están usando con Malfoy.

Creevey miró de reojo al Draco inconsciente y preguntó:

—¿Consuelo?

Harry llegó hasta la cama y, con ayuda de su varita, empezó a limpiar y a vestir a Draco. Los bruscos movimientos que tuvo que hacer el moreno con el cuerpo del rubio, parecieron empezar a ayudarlo a recuperar la conciencia. Draco se escuchó a él mismo emitir algunos quejidos casi inaudibles mientras Potter lo vestía.

—Sí, _consuelo_—repitió Potter, tan enojado que Draco creyó que si Creevey no se callaba de una buena vez, terminaría siendo blanco de la furia de su novio—. En la terapia de aversión, después de que… de que los castigan, el consuelo suele ser dejarlos tranquilos mientras les proyectan las imágenes de lo que quieren que "aprendan" a disfrutar. —Terminó de vestir a Draco, y mientras miraba hacia la pared, masculló—: En este caso, _mujeres. _¿Entiendes, Colin? No es más que un sádico y jodido lavado de cerebro para que a Malfoy le gusten _ellas_ y no_ ellos_.

Creevey parecía tan atónito como el mismo Draco se sentía. Aún con la nariz cubierta, Creevey dijo en tono susurrante:

—Mencionaste que antes del consuelo, lo castigan… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

Potter lo miró duramente durante algunos segundos. Tan duro, que Creevey se retiró un paso como si temiera que su novio lo amordazara mágicamente.

—Colin… —dijo Potter al fin—, de verdad que _no _quieres saberlo.

Un repentino "plop" hizo que todos los presentes, menos el Harry actual y el Draco inconsciente, brincaran del susto. Un viejo elfo, al que Draco reconoció como el que solía hacer la limpieza de las habitaciones, se apareció en medio de la recámara con gesto asustado.

—Harry Potter, señor —dijo con la voz característica de los de su raza, tal vez un poco más ronca por la avanzada edad—. Mi ama me ha mandado a decirle que tiene que darse prisa, que el amo Lucius y su amigo, el señor Doctor, ya están en camino.

—¿En camino? —exclamó Potter, reanudando la tarea de tratar de despertar al Draco inconsciente a toda velocidad, zarandeándolo tan violentamente que Draco se indignó—. Exactamente, ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué nos queda, cuánto tiempo? —El elfo sólo abrió mucho los ojos y desapareció tan abruptamente como había llegado. Entonces, ruidos y voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta se dejaron oír, provocando que Potter murmurara apresurado—: ¡Mierda! ¡Ven, Colin, sujétate a mí! Tenemos que irnos…

Colin llegó hasta Potter y lo tomó del brazo. Con el otro brazo libre, Potter envolvió la espalda del aún desmayado Draco y como pudo, se sacó el galeón-Traslador del bolsillo.

Pero no funcionó.

El picaporte de la puerta empezó a dar vuelta al tiempo que escuchaban a un mago quitar las protecciones para poder ingresar. Irreflexivamente, el pánico invadió al Draco actual de tal manera que empezó a hiperventilar, haciéndose a un lado como si tratara de esconderse de la persona que iba a entrar y olvidándose, _otra vez, _que eso era sólo un recuerdo.

Potter, visiblemente asustado también, soltó al otro Draco y lo dejó de nuevo tirado en la cama, mientras con su varita apuntaba a toda prisa a Creevey y mascullaba un encantamiento que lo volvía invisible. Draco supuso que se trataba del Desilusionador. Y justo un segundo antes que un mago entrara por la puerta, se lo aplicó a él mismo, volviéndose un camaleón y perdiéndose entre los colores y formas de su habitación.

Por lo que, cuando aquel hombre desconocido entró, Potter y Creevey ya no estaban a la vista.

El tipo vestía una túnica parecida a los Sanadores de San Mungo, por lo que Draco no tardó en deducir.

—¿Ese es el famoso Doctor? —le preguntó a Harry. Éste asintió.

—El mismo… y para su buena suerte, este día las cosas sucedieron tan aprisa que no pude encargarme de él. —Había tanta amargura y resentimiento en la voz de Harry que Draco no pudo menos que voltearse a verlo. Lo encontró con la mirada completamente fija en el Doctor, y Draco supo con certeza que, de volverse a topar con él, ese día sería hombre muerto—. Colin y yo estábamos allá, junto a la ventana. Ejecuté un par de Desilusionadores en nosotros y el imbécil del Doctor no nos descubrió. Y desde ahí, observamos… —hizo una pausa y Draco juraba que lo sintió estremecerse—. Lo que el hijo de puta te estaba haciendo.

El mago recién llegado era tan alto, fornido y mal encarado, que parecía más un delincuente prófugo de prisión que un Medimago. Pasó justo a un lado de Harry y Draco, provocando que éste cerrara los ojos al esperar un impacto. Tardíamente volvió a recordar que sólo los atravesaría. Era duro tener en mente que sólo estaban dentro de un Pensadero, pues Draco sentía bastante vívida la experiencia.

El Medimago se detuvo justo frente al Draco que estaba tirado en la cama y frunció el ceño al verlo. Meneando la cabeza, comenzó a soltar juramentos mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a desaparecerle la ropa.

—Jodido elfo del demonio, ya le he ordenado hasta el cansancio que no lo limpie ni lo vista… ¡Lo voy a acusar con Malfoy para que lo mande a que se despelleje vivo! Ya verá…

Draco tragó saliva con mucho, mucho trabajo. El hombre tenía la voz tan gélida y severa que provocaba escalofríos, y eso, sumado al espectáculo de volver a verse desnudo e indefenso frente a un desconocido, le estaba descomponiendo el ánimo y el estómago. Ya no estaba nada seguro de querer seguir observando eso. Al contrario, quería salir. Quería volver a su vida normal y huir de esa pesadilla. Porque ese monigote humillado y denigrado que estaba en la cama no podía ser él, simplemente… no podía. Él no había vivido eso, no lo recordaba. Tenía que ser mentira.

Pero no tuvo el coraje para pedirle a Harry que lo sacara de ahí.

Cuando terminó de desnudarlo de nuevo, el Doctor se giró hacia las imágenes que se proyectaban en la pared y levantó su varia hacia ellas. Antes de desaparecerlas, suspiró.

—Adiós, chicas. Eso ha sido todo por hoy —dijo como si aquellas mujeres desnudas pudieran escucharlo—. Ahora seguimos trabajando con la perversión de este muchacho.

Meneando la cabeza en un hipócrita gesto reprobatorio, hizo otro movimiento de varita y una nueva serie de imágenes sustituyeron a las anteriores: hombres jóvenes, hombres desnudándose, besándose… haciendo el amor. _Gays_.

Draco no entendía nada.

—¿Pero, por qué…?

—Es parte del lavado de cerebro, Draco —le indicó Harry con un notable dejo de repugnancia en la voz—. Ahora te presentan lo que _ellos quieren que odies_, y por lo tanto, mientras lo ves, te inundarán de estímulos negativos.

Draco tuvo pavor de preguntar a qué se refería con _estímulos negativos. _Pero a pesar de su temor, la respuesta llegó.

El Doctor, quien de pronto había adquirido un aire sádico y cruel, apuntó con su varita al Draco del recuerdo, que estaba desnudo de nuevo, y le gritó:

—_¡Enervate, _estúpido!

Y su otro yo, maltratado y agonizante, despertó. Draco no pudo suprimir un gemido de angustia al verse a él mismo en aquel estado, porque ese Malfoy más joven tenía el miedo reflejado en la mirada como nunca antes Draco se había visto a sí mismo. El Draco del recuerdo miró hacia el muro y al descubrir que las imágenes habían cambiado, su expresión pasó del miedo al franco terror. Y entonces, levantando una mano hacia el mago que seguía apuntándole con su varita suplicó:

—No… _no, por favor, ya no… ya no más…_

Draco no supo si le dolía más verse a sí mismo así o escucharse suplicarle a alguien de aquella patética manera.

El Doctor lo tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a mirar las imágenes.

—¿VES? ¿LO VES? —le gritaba y Draco asintió frenéticamente—. ¿Verdad que eso ya no es lo que quieres? ¿Verdad que eso te da asco? ¿Repugnancia? ¿Rechazo?... ¿VERDAD?

—¡Sí-Sí…! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, lo que usted diga, pero ya no me lastime, por favor, por favor…!

Draco se mordió el labio y estuvo seguro de que se lo estaba haciendo sangrar.

Sin hacer caso a las súplicas del joven Malfoy, el hombre le apuntó y con una sonrisa de sadismo, le gritó una y otra vez:

—_¡Fulminis! ¡Fulminis! ¡Fulminis!_

Con cada golpe de ese hechizo, el Draco desnudo se retorcía y temblaba sin control. Draco escuchó murmurar a Harry algo que sonó como _electrochoques _y supo entonces que lo que el Doctor le estaba haciendo era infundirle una enorme carga eléctrica por el cuerpo. Fundiéndolo, haciéndolo estremecer de dolor y calor, provocando que perdiera el control de sus esfínteres y se ensuciara otra vez cuando el Potter del recuerdo ya lo había limpiado…

El Doctor dejó de gritar aquellos hechizos del demonio y el Draco del recuerdo, sollozante y tembloroso, se acurrucó en posición fetal, todavía murmurando _no-no-no_sin parar. Y Draco supo que aquello no había terminado, que aún había más. El Doctor, arremangándose y con una aberrante sonrisa de satisfacción, no dejó de gritarle a Draco obscenidades cada vez más vulgares mientras parecía tomar nuevos aires para proseguir.

—¿Ya es lo suficientemente sucio para ti, asqueroso maricón? ¿Ya te da el suficiente asco? ¿VES LO QUE PROVOCA TU PERVERSIÓN? ¿Ves a dónde te ha llevado? ¡DATE CUENTA, SER MARICA APESTA!

Y continuó con los electrochoques. Draco tuvo el impulso de arrojarse sobre él y golpearlo, callarlo… matarlo. Impotente, tuvo que conformarse con segur mirando hasta que el Doctor pareció considerar que era suficiente o tal vez porque Draco ya parecía haber perdido el conocimiento de nuevo. El Doctor lo agarró de los cabellos y así, le levantó la cabeza para obligarlo de nuevo a mirar las imágenes de los homosexuales en la pared.

—Mientras te siga gustando eso, Draco… —le decía—, mientras sigas deseando a los hombres, mientras lo sigas encontrando agradable… ¡éste será tu merecido!

—¡No, no, no! —gimoteaba Draco con la voz cada vez más débil, provocando que al Draco actual se le partiera el corazón al verse rogarle a alguien así—. ¡De verdad que no, señor Doctor, se lo juro! ¡No, no! ¡Ya no, ya no…!

—¡DEBE DARTE ASCO! —bramó aquel hombre antes de hechizar de nuevo al indefenso Draco—. ¿ENTIENDES? ¡ASCO! _¡FOEDUS!_

Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el espectáculo que siguió, no podía verse a sí mismo _enfermándose _de aquel modo, vomitándose sobre él mismo, haciendo arcadas que a toda vista le resultaban extremadamente dolorosas, viéndose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas suplicando por una piedad que no le era otorgada.

_Dos semanas. _Su madre había dicho que llevaba dos semanas así. Encogiéndose en su sitio, se aferró al recuerdo de ella y de lo poco bueno que había tenido en la vida para no desplomarse, para no hundirse. Y por más que luchó por evitarlo, una sola lágrima, rauda y solitaria, corrió a toda velocidad por una de sus mejillas.

Harry se acercó de nuevo hasta quedar pegado a su lado, pero Draco volvió a alejarse instintivamente de él.

—Ya va a terminar, Draco —le susurró Harry con voz titubeante, mortificado—. Esto fue más de lo que yo pude soportar mirar. Y justo aquí entro en acción, ¿ves?

En efecto, ahí estaba el Potter del recuerdo lanzando desde su invisible posición un _finite _sobre el desfalleciente Draco, liberándolo del maligno hechizo que lo obligaba a vomitar sin descanso. Y antes de que el Doctor hubiera podido averiguar de dónde había vendido el contrahechizo, Potter se apareció justo frente a él y de un puñetazo lo hizo caer.

Luchando por recuperar la compostura, Draco se burló de las técnicas de ese Harry.

—Te sale lo muggle cuando te enojas, ¿eh, Potter?

Harry sonrió tristemente antes de responder.

—Y todavía hoy me pregunto por qué permití que el Doctor te hiciera todo eso delante de mí. Creo que tenía la esperanza de que saliera pronto de la habitación y entonces pudiéramos escapar sin que lo notaran, pero… como dices, mi vena Gryffindor no toleró más seguir viendo tu tortura sin intervenir.

El Doctor apenas había tocado tierra cuando Potter, de una patada, le desarmó de su varita. Le puso el pie sobre el pecho haciéndolo gemir de dolor ante el peso. Draco podía notar la fuerza que Potter le imprimía a su pisada, casi podía escuchar las costillas del hombre crujir bajo su pie.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Potter—. ¡Es suficiente, maldito sádico de mierda! 

Y diciendo eso, le propinó una patada salvaje en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente. Draco pudo jurar que también le había roto más de dos dientes.

—¡COLIN! —gritó Potter, casi fuera de sí y provocando que Draco pegara un respingo.

—¡Aquí estoy, Harry! —se escuchó la voz de Creevey justo a un lado de él.

Éste se giró hacia donde provenía la voz de su novio y le finalizó también el encantamiento Desilusionador.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¡Pe-Pero… el Traslador no funciona, Harry!

Potter pareció pensarlo durante un momento y la mirada pareció iluminársele cuando proclamó:

—¡Tal vez Narcisa lo encantó para que fuera usado sólo por dos personas y no más! ¡Para prevenir que alguien nos siguiera a Malfoy y a mí!

—¿Sólo dos? —exclamó Creevey, mirando al casi inconsciente Draco de la cama con enorme terror—. ¿Entonces, qué…?

—¡Vete tú con él, Colin! —le ordenó Potter—. Yo… encontraré otro modo de salir de aquí.

—¡NO! —gritó Creevey—. ¡No te dejaré aquí, Harry! ¡Y menos por él!

—¡COLIN! ¡Este no es momento de resentimientos, mira lo que le han estado haciendo! ¡Está indefenso, al borde de la muerte por agotamiento! En cambio, yo me puedo defender…

—¡No, no, Harry! —gritaba Creevey negándose a tocar a Draco. Potter lo empujaba hacia él, ansioso a todas luces.

—¡Mierda, Colin! ¡Agárralo para poder pasarte el Traslador!

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la recámara se abrió sin tanto aviso como en la ocasión anterior, y de pronto, todos ellos se quedaron mudos y congelados ante la inexpresiva y gélida presencia de Lucius Malfoy en el dintel de la puerta.

—Joder —masculló el Potter del recuerdo, y levantando su varita, le lanzó el primer hechizo al padre de Draco—. _¡Expelliarmus!_

Lucius reaccionó justo a tiempo y se movió hacia el corredor apenas para evitar ser golpeado por el encantamiento de desarme de Potter. Entonces, éste usó su varita para sacarse el galeón de la bolsa y, mágicamente, se lo lanzó a Creevey no sin antes pedirle primero:

—¡Agarra a Malfoy, Colin!

Pero algo salió mal. Creevey no cogió a Draco pero sí tomó el Traslador. Y ante la atónita mirada de Potter y del Draco actual, desapareció.

Durante un breve segundo, Potter se quedó lívido, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder, pero un bramido de furia de Lucius proveniente desde el pasillo lo devolvió a la realidad de inmediato. Apuntó a la puerta, la cerró y la selló. Aunque sabía que eso no detendría a Lucius para siempre, tal vez creyó que le daría un poco de tiempo.

Draco miró como el Potter del recuerdo respiraba hondamente tratando de serenarse y luego, se sentaba justo al lado del Draco de la cama. Draco podía ver la compasión en la mirada verde de Potter cuando, en voz muy baja, comenzó a recitar de nuevo hechizos de limpieza sobre el castigado cuerpo del rubio y a vestirlo de nuevo pieza por pieza. Completamente ajeno a los gritos de Lucius en el exterior y a sus enardecidos intentos de abrir la puerta.

La batalla en el corazón de Draco no tenía comparación con lo que sucedía en aquel recuerdo. Ver a Potter mostrándole tal cuidado y clemencia le estremecía el alma hasta lo más hondo, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir furioso. Abochornado. No era posible que eso hubiese pasado. Odió a todos en ese momento: a Harry, a Lucius, a él mismo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a vivir con eso ahora que lo sabía.

El movimiento mágico de las prendas apareciendo sobre su cuerpo pareció despertar a Draco una vez más. Parpadeó muchas veces ante el joven que estaba a su lado, como si no pudiera creerlo o pensara que tal vez ya estuviese muerto.

—¿Potter? —masculló con voz pastosa y Potter asintió. Draco tuvo suficiente fuerza como para bufar y seguir hablando—. Debo estar en el infierno, entonces. ¿Ese animal ha conseguido hacerme vomitar hasta morir?

El Potter del recuerdo sonrió ante lo dicho por Draco.

—No creo, Malfoy. Eres un cuero muy correoso como para que unos cuantos toques eléctricos te hagan algo más que cosquillas, ¿no? —Durante un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se miraron a los ojos en un mudo entendimiento, hasta que al fin, Potter le aseguró—: Voy a sacarte de aquí.

El Draco del recuerdo asintió cansinamente, con los ojos brillantes de nuevo. Y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, Potter se inclinó sobre él, lo tomó fuertemente de su espalda y piernas y se lo pasó por encima de su cabeza hasta dejarlo colgando sobre sus hombros. Draco estaba tan delgado y seguramente era tan liviano que parecía no pesarle a Potter más que su conciencia.

Con Draco a cuestas, Potter apuntó con su varita a la puerta y gritó:

—_¡Bombarda! _—Haciendo que volara en mil pedazos con un trozo de muro incluido.

Obviamente, los gritos de Lucius cesaron al instante y, aprovechando el boquete y el repentino silencio y ausencia de su padre, Potter salió a toda velocidad con Draco encima, colgando dolorosamente de él.

El Harry actual se movió hacia el agujero, haciéndole una seña a Draco de que lo siguiera.

—Vamos, todavía hay más.

_¿Más? _Draco obedeció automáticamente, aún asimilando todo aquello como la peor película que hubiese visto jamás. Pasaron por encima del montón de piedras, de donde Lucius ya salía visiblemente ileso y con el rencor y la inmisericordia resplandeciendo en sus ojos plata. Draco se estremeció sólo de verlo.

Harry corrió por el pasillo y Draco lo siguió, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás donde Lucius, frenético, le daba órdenes a sus elfos de detener a los dos jóvenes que estaban huyendo. Varios elfos que estaban junto a su padre desaparecieron de inmediato, y Draco se preguntó cómo era que Harry había conseguido sacarlo de ahí. Sabía que su padre tendría que haberlos seguido a pie, pues las protecciones de la Mansión no permitían a nadie usar la desaparición dentro de los terrenos. Y por eso mismo, el Potter del recuerdo tendría, a su vez, que haber corrido con Draco encima hasta la verja de salida para poder escapar. ¿De verdad lo habían logrado?

Incapaz de preguntar nada, sólo atinó a seguir corriendo a un lado de Harry, recorriendo los pasillos oscuros de su antiguo hogar y sintiendo tanto miedo como si aquello fuera real. Estaban llegando a la enorme puerta principal, con Lucius jadeando detrás de ellos, cuando la imponente presencia de una enfurecida Narcisa hizo su aparición. Draco casi se cae para atrás. Narcisa se interpuso en el camino de Lucius, y éste, con el rostro encendido y deformado de la ira, prestamente le apuntó con su varita para inmovilizar a su esposa mientras le gritaba.

—¡TÚ! _¡Expelliarmus!_¡Tú tienes la culpa!... —Narcisa logró esquivar el hechizo de su marido y contraatacó—. ¡MALA ESPOSA!

Draco casi se tropieza con sus propios pies al insistir en mirar hacia atrás, al enfrentamiento de sus padres, sintiendo el inútil impulso de regresar y defender a su madre. Él y Harry lograron salir y a lo lejos vieron la sombra de Potter con Draco encima, esquivando a empujones y puntapiés a los pobres elfos que se le cruzaban en su camino y que, a Merlín gracias, sólo insistían en pedirle _por favor _que regresara al amo Draco a su habitación. Era afortunado que a Lucius se le hubiese olvidado pedirles a los pobres sirvientes que usaran su propia magia.

Dejando atrás los gritos y encantamientos que se le lanzaban sus padres, Draco no pudo ver en qué momento Lucius venció a Narcisa, pero aparentemente así fue. En un santiamén, su padre los pasó a él y Harry corriendo como una exhalación detrás de sus otros yo del recuerdo, quienes, obviamente, iban a paso mucho más lento.

A su lado, Harry se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo. Respirando agitados, ambos miraron a Lucius levantar su varita y gritar:

—_¡IMPEDIMENTA!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda al Potter del recuerdo, mandándolo a volar con todo y Draco, el cual cayó inconsciente y desmadejado a un lado, sobre el húmedo pasto. Sin embargo, Potter se recuperó rápidamente y aún sobre el suelo, giró su cuerpo con la varita al ristre.

Pero antes de que pudiera convocar ningún hechizo sobre Lucius, éste ya estaba apuntándole a Draco.

—_¡CRUCIO!_

Draco se quedó estupefacto, mirando como el cuerpo desmayado e inerte de su otro yo se estremecía de dolor por mano de su propio padre. El Potter del recuerdo también lucía atónito, y en vez de hechizar a Lucius giró su varita hacia el cuerpo convulsionante de su antiguo rival para finalizar el encantamiento.

—_¡Finito!_

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

—gritó Lucius casi al mismo tiempo, logrando desarmar a Potter de una vez. Abrumado, Draco se dio cuenta de que se había tratado de una maniobra para distraer, y el imbécil bueno para nada de Potter había caído redondito—. _Crucio _—repitió su padre, esta vez para Potter.

Draco no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de compasión e inutilidad que sintió ante el espectáculo, y sobre todo ante la carcajada de gozoso triunfo que Lucius emitió. Sin dejar descansar a Potter, Lucius se giró hacia un lado, buscando con la mirada a sus elfos domésticos.

—¡Milly! —llamó a la más joven del pequeño grupo de sirvientes—. Ve al Ministerio de inmediato y pide a los aurores que vengan a recoger a un delincuente que ha entrado a la casa y estuvo a punto de cometer secuestro. ¡Rápido! Tráelos por la red flu.

—Sí, amo —respondió Milly y desapareció.

—No, no… —alcanzaba a suplicar Potter aún en medio de su tortura y dolor, levantando una mano hacia donde había caído su varita, apenas unos metros alejada de su cuerpo.

Draco estaba temblando. Verse a él mismo sufrir así, y todavía peor, ver a Harry… era más de lo que podía soportar, más de lo que podía aguantar. Ya todo eso era demasiado.

Con un agresivo movimiento de varita, Lucius al fin tuvo piedad y finalizó el Cruciatus sobre Potter. Éste se quedó laxo y jadeante sobre el hermoso jardín, mirando de reojo hacia el inmóvil cuerpo de Draco.

—Estás jodido, Potter —comenzó a decir Lucius caminando hacia él, arreglándose el cabello mientras tanto—. No puedo creer el grado de tu estupidez. ¿Realmente creíste que entrarías a _mi _casa, así como así, y te llevarías a mi hijo en mis narices? —Potter no le respondió, sólo lo miró con la furia destellando en sus ojos y la respiración todavía alterada. Lucius soltó un resoplido de arrogante burla antes de hablar con voz ponzoñosa—. Me temo que has echado tu carrera por la borda. ¿Con qué te defenderás? Todas las evidencias aquí presentes no te servirán más que para hundirte hasta el fondo, mi estimado ex auror.

Llegó hasta Potter y le asestó una fortísima patada en el costado, acción que hizo brincar a Draco en su sitio y cerrar los puños con ira contenida.

—Deberían… —continuó diciendo Lucius, intercalando una patada más—, encerrar a todos los… —otra patada—, que son como ustedes y… —una final en el rostro, volándole a Potter los anteojos y partiéndole el labio—, y aplicarles el mismo tratamiento que curará a Draco.

Temblando de dolor, Potter tuvo el valor de encarar a Lucius de nuevo.

—No volverás a tocar a tu hijo —jadeó casi sin aliento—. Sobre mi cadáver, Lucius. Te lo juro.

Lucius se rió tan fuerte que se dobló hacia atrás, situación que Potter aprovechó para estirar la mano derecha hacia su varita, convocando un silencioso _Accio _y trayéndola directamente hasta él. En cuanto la varita tocó sus dedos, éstos se cerraron a su alrededor y apuntó hacia Lucius, quien apenas se había percatado del nuevo giro en la situación.

—_¡Desmaius! —_gritó Potter, ahora sí dando en el blanco y ocasionando que Lucius cayera como peso muerto en el suelo, con sus elegantes túnicas desparramadas a su alrededor.

De inmediato, la tropa de elfos domésticos que habían estado presenciando todo, se acercaron a su amo, alarmados. Potter no perdió tiempo; tembloroso y vacilante, se puso de pie y tal vez pensando que ya no podría cargar a Draco, le apuntó con su varita y usando un _Levicorpus_, lo levantó.

Gritos y pasos se oyeron desde dentro de la Mansión, y el Potter del recuerdo vio con alarma que una bandada de aurores venía a toda prisa hacia fuera, alertados por la elfina doméstica. Maldiciendo por lo bajito, dirigió a Draco lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo hacia la verja, hacia el límite de los terrenos del señorío Malfoy.

Por lo menos una media docena de aurores salieron a todo correr de la Mansión, percatándose con enorme asombro que el fugitivo era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter, auror en entrenamiento y brillante miembro del cuerpo. Empezaron a gritarle pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero Potter sólo aceleró su paso haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos y, logrando llegar con Draco hasta la salida, desapareciéndose con él en el acto.

Todo se oscureció de repente y Draco comprendió que ese recuerdo había terminado. Se vio arrojado hacia arriba y hacia fuera de nuevo a la realidad del salón de interrogatorios del Ministerio.

Durante más de un minuto, se quedó de pie, aferrándose a la mesa donde se apoyaba el Pensadero y jadeando con rapidez, intentando controlarse para no ponerse enfermo. No fue capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos y no sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo.


	8. Regla 8

**Regla 8**

No hay nada que arruine más tu vida sexual que la autocompasión. Así que, olvídalo. Jamás sientas lástima de ti mismo. Habría que agregar que tampoco debes sentirla por nadie más, pero creo que eso ya lo mencioné en otra ocasión.

**Excepción**

Sólo en caso que la autocompasión sea camino directo a los brazos y el culo de alguien, se podría pensar en una excepción. Sí, hombre; a veces el sexo reconfortante está bien hasta para un Malfoy.

* * *

Sin dejar de observar a Draco, Harry se retorció los dedos de las manos, sumamente nervioso y a punto de ponerse tan enfermo como se veía su amigo. Aquellos recuerdos lo habían atormentado durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás había imaginado que sería tan terrible verlos de nuevo desde la perspectiva tan real que brindaba el Pensadero.

Y lo que faltaba por mostrarle a Draco era todavía peor.

—Draco —se atrevió a llamar a su amigo, y éste levantó la cabeza. La había mantenido agachada con la mirada clavada en la pequeña mesa de madera. Respiraba con agitación y la amargura y dolor que Harry encontró en sus ojos no dejó de hacerlo estremecer, aunque en realidad había estado esperando esa reacción.

—¿Por qué, Potter? —masculló Draco—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

Harry se sobresaltó un poco, más espantado por la última pregunta que por la primera. Habló con rapidez, presa del nerviosismo.

—No había podido antes, Draco. Tu madre… se lo prometí, todos se lo prometimos.

Draco se enderezó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura en un gesto que a Harry se le antojó intimidante.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste hoy? ¿Tus promesas han dejado de importarte? ¿Tu palabra de Gryffindor se ha ido al caño?

Harry frunció el ceño. Conocía a Draco bastante bien como para saber que sus palabras no eran más que un modo de desviar la atención de lo importante a lo intrascendente, como si gritara desde su abismo de angustia y miedo: _vamos, resaltemos lo traidor que eres, Harry. Y así no nos detendremos a analizar lo mucho que sufro al enterarme de lo que mi padre me estaba haciendo_.

—Tu misma madre me lo ha permitido —respondió en tono brusco—. Ella, igual que yo, estaba harta de tenerte engañado con respecto a Lucius. Por tu propia seguridad te conviene saber lo que él es capaz de hacer.

Draco empezó a reírse de manera histérica, sonidos que le pusieron a Harry la carne de gallina.

—Ah, vaya —dijo entre risas, dando un paso hacia Harry pero con tanta furia en los ojos que éste, instintivamente, se movió un poco hacia atrás—. Ya veo. El jodido héroe, siempre haciendo lo correcto, ¿no? Siempre justificando cada acción con el bienestar de los demás como bandera. —Dejó de reír y dio un fortísimo puñetazo contra la mesa, casi provocando que el Pensadero cayera de ella—. ¡A LA MIERDA, POTTER! Tú y tu maldita conciencia me dejan frío. No me importa lo que tú y mi madre piensen, crean o teman… ¡NO DEBIERON OCULTARME ESTO!

—Draco… —comenzó Harry, pero Draco ya estaba caminando a paso veloz hacia la puerta. Usando su varita para abrirla de golpe, pasó a través de ella dejando a Harry solo en el salón.

Apretando los labios con frustración, Harry recuperó aquel doloroso recuerdo del Pensadero y lo llevó de nuevo hacia su cabeza, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido después de que se había desaparecido de la Mansión Malfoy y _necesitando _confesárselo a Draco… aún a riesgo de que no se lo perdonara jamás.

* * *

Regresó a casa, pero Draco no estaba ahí. Un repentino mareo le recordó que no había almorzado; aunque no era hambre lo que sentía, sólo la debilidad por tener ya tantas horas sin probar bocado. Pensó en prepararse algo, pero sentía el estómago lo suficientemente revuelto como para no consumir nada sin rechazarlo, así que se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar el regreso de su amigo.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Harry probó de todo para distraerse: intentó mirar la tele, hojeó el periódico del día y hasta lavó un poco de ropa. Al cabo de un par de horas, se cansó de aguardar. Dejó todo y salió del apartamento.

* * *

Tocó con fuerza la puerta y Cliff atendió después de unos segundos. Vestía un par de vaqueros rotos y gastados, y traía una pañoleta atada en la cabeza. Sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto vio a Harry, y se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

—¡Harryyyy, querido! Pasa, pasa. ¡Qué sorpresa! Pero, cariño, ¿por qué no avisaste que venías? Me has pillado haciendo la limpieza.

Cliff le señaló el camino al salón, pero Harry rechazó la invitación negando con la cabeza.

—Cliff, ¿está Draco aquí?

Cliff lo miró extrañado.

—¿Draco? Él nunca viene aquí, cariño. Creí que lo sabías. ¿Ha pasa…?

—¿Me puedes prestar tu móvil para llamarle? —lo interrumpió Harry.

—Claro, claro —Cliff asintió extrañado y tras brindarle una curiosa mirada a Harry, alcanzó su teléfono de una mesa y marcó un número en él. Se lo pasó a Harry—. Listo, sólo póntelo en la oreja… Sí, así.

Mordiéndose los labios, Harry esperó. Timbre tras timbre, y después de unos momentos, la voz mecanizada de una señorita que indicaba que nadie atendía el número recién marcado.

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry para él mismo, mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Cliff—. Creo que no está.

Cliff le cogió el móvil sin decir palabra. Pero su rostro era más que elocuente y en sus oscuros ojos empezaba a destellar la preocupación.

—Harry… —comenzó a decir—, ¡demonios, sabía que pasaría esto! —exclamó dándose un palmada en la frente—. ¡Demonios, demonios! Jodido Draco, yo le dije _que te dejara en paz, _pero, ah, no… tuvo que ir y hacer su maldita escena de celos en el club y largarse contigo cuando tú pudiste haber follado con quien quisieras y ahora seguramente te ha plantado, pues sí, yo se lo dije… _Harry necesita una relación estable, necesita un novio, _y no me hizo caso, tenía que comerse el pastel, no se pudo quedar con las ganas…

Harry lo miraba boquiabierto intentando comprender lo que Cliff estaba farfullando con tanta rapidez que era difícil seguirle el hilo.

—Cliff, espera, no es…

Cliff lo ignoró y continuó hablando sin parar, ahora paseándose por el corredor.

—… Sé que le gustas mucho, sé lo mucho que te quiere, está aterrorizado, sinceramente no sé si sea capaz de mantener una relación que dure más de una noche, ya sabes lo mucho que le encanta ir a los clubes, ¿qué novio podría soportar eso? Pero era evidente que ahora que Colin se fue y le dejó el campo libre no iba a aguantar esperar sentado a que llegara otro chico que se instalara en tu corazón después de todo lo que sufría al verte con él…

Harry abrió aún más la boca.

—¿Qué?

—… ¡Y el plan! —Cliff dejó de caminar y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de nervios—. ¡El plan, Harry! ¡Teníamos un plan, y ahora el gilipollas lo ha echado a perder! Después de que casi se mata en el río con el caballo demoníaco ése, después de que fue a propósito que se deshizo de su exterminador para que fueras tú quien le hiciera el trabajo…

—¿QUÉ? —Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Se deshizo de su exterminador por mí?

Cliff llegó hasta él y lo tomó de la camiseta, sacudiéndolo frenéticamente, mientras lo despeinaba y le tiraba las gafas en el proceso.

—¡SÍ! ¡Todo fue un plan suyo para hacerte creer que necesitaba ayuda! Sabía que no te negarías, que irías a su casa a ayudarlo a librarse de la plaga… —Se quedó pensativo y soltó a Harry antes de agregar—: Aunque ciertamente jamás planeó que casi moriría devorado…

—Pe-Pero… —tartamudeó Harry—. Yo estaba con él cuando lo llamó su exterminador para cancelar la cita; fue en la Mansión, cuando… —Cliff lo miró condescendiente y entonces Harry lo comprendió—. ¡Fuiste tú, Cliff! ¿Tú lo llamaste fingiendo que eras el exterminador? —Cliff asintió ante su pregunta—. Pero, ¿por qué…?

—¡¿No te digo que era un plan?

—¿Un plan para qué?

Cliff bufó.

—Harry, de verdad estás ciego. ¿Tú crees que con lo mucho que Draco te quiere, iba a permitir que deambularas por la vida con una autoestima de mierda y un trabajo mediocre y degradante?

A Harry le dolían las quijadas de tener la boca abierta. _¿Un plan? _¿De Draco, para ayudarlo a él? Pensó rápidamente en lo que había sucedido la última semana, y se dio cuenta de que todo encajaba… Había comenzado el día que Draco lo había visitado en el Ministerio y se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo pasaba. Después de eso, todo se había precipitado: Su petición de ayuda para combatir los imps (que no resultaron ser imps, después de todo, sino algo mucho peor); la invitación a cenar que resultó ser otro elaborado plan para humillar a sus ex colegas de la oficina, la invitación a bailar para que Harry se diera cuenta de lo atractivo que resultaba para los demás… incluyendo a Draco.

La noche de sexo espectacular.

Con un sofoco se dio cuenta de que entonces todo había sido un engaño, tal vez hasta la sesión de sexo había sido falsa. Miró a Cliff a los ojos mientras le preguntaba con el corazón en la garganta:

—¿Draco me folló sólo para AUMENTAR MI AUTOESTIMA?

—Dios, Harry, no —explicó Cliff poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Al contrario! Eso era _algo _que no estaba dentro del plan —dijo con tono frustrado, como si estuviera enojado con Draco por haberlo hecho—. Se suponía que esa noche te dejaríamos teniendo sexo con alguien más por ahí, ¡no con Draco!... pero el imbécil no pudo resistirlo.

—¿No pudo resistir, qué?

Cliff suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, quitándose la pañoleta cubierta de polvo.

—Verte con alguien más. No después de todo lo que ha pasado durante estos años.

La revelación le cayó con el peso de un elefante, lo bañó como agua helada. Pero no lo pudo creer, no _se permitió _creerlo.

—Cliff… exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Cliff lo miró a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con resignación.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo cagarla más, así que… si Draco va a matarme que lo haga por algo que valga la pena. —Suspiró y completó—: Tú siempre le has gustado a Draco, créeme. Se moría de celos cuando estabas con Colin. Era por eso que no lo podía ver ni en pintura. Aunque claro, esto jamás lo reconocerá. Pero hay que ser un imbécil para no haberse dado cuenta.

Un repentino calor interior sustituyó el frío que Harry había sentido con anterioridad; se sintió tan esperanzado que ni siquiera se percató –o no le importó- que Cliff acabara de decirle "imbécil".

—¿En serio? —preguntó apenas en un murmullo.

—¡Dios mío, sí! —exclamó Cliff, rodando los ojos—. Nunca conocí otro par como ustedes. ¿No lo ves, Harry? Se muere por ti y está aterrorizado porque no sabe qué hacer con eso. Tiene pánico de perderte como amigo, porque si te pierde a ti… bueno, solamente le quedaría yo y creo que no soy gran cosa. Para él, al menos —completó rascándose la cabeza.

—Ah —dijo Harry por toda respuesta. No sabía qué más decir. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. La noche anterior en el club ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Draco lo deseaba y que estaba luchando contra ese deseo por miedo a perderlo; pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que fueran _años _los que llevara sintiéndose así. Jamás pensó que estuviera en verdad celoso de Colin. Que hubiese elaborado todo un plan para hacerlo recapacitar respecto a su trabajo y a su completa vida.

Ahora que a Cliff parecía habérsele pasado el ataque de pánico, volvía a mirar a Harry como quien observa a alguien que se le ha muerto su cachorrito.

—Pero, Harry —comenzó a decir en voz baja—, no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Draco es… quiero decir, no está hecho para tener pareja. Ni siquiera sabe cómo. Él es…

Harry negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sé muy bien lo que es Draco, Cliff. —Levantó un brazo y depositó la mano en el hombro de su amigo—. No te preocupes por mí. Todo el tiempo he sabido que esto sólo sería de una noche, que Draco no… —se encogió de hombros—. Lo sabía y aun así lo acepté.

—¿Entonces no estás enojado con él? —preguntó Cliff con ojos ansiosos.

Harry sonrió tristemente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y seguirás siendo su amigo?

—Sí, Cliff, seguiré siendo su amigo. —Harry empujó a Cliff por el corredor mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda—. Ahora, necesito que te vistas porque quiero que me acompañes a buscarlo.

* * *

La búsqueda resultó infructuosa. Cliff lo llevó (sin hacer muchas preguntas, afortunadamente) a los restaurantes, cafeterías y pubs de la zona que abrían los domingos y que él sabía, eran frecuentados por Draco.

Pero no lo encontraron en ningún sitio.

Casi anochecía cuando Harry regresó por fin a su apartamento, no sin antes haber sido obligado por Cliff a cenar en uno de los últimos lugares a los que llegaron. Casi como lo había imaginado, Draco no estaba. Suspirando y acongojándose por la enorme preocupación que sentía, decidió hacer uso del recurso de magos que nunca fallaba a la hora de localizar a una persona: su lechuza.

Con manos temblorosas, buscó un poco de papel y un bolígrafo. Con ellos, se sentó a la mesa (sin dejar de echarle furtivas miradas a la puerta, por si Draco regresaba) y decidió confesar por escrito lo que Draco no le había permitido mostrarle en el cierta manera, Harry agradecía el hecho de no tener que haber hecho uso de _ese _recuerdo precisamente. Resultaba bastante repugnante con el puro hecho de narrarlo… no quería ni pensar en lo que sería vivirlo otra vez.

> _Draco:_
> 
> E_spero que la llegada de Hedwig no te provoque ningún problema dondequiera que estés. Sólo quería decirte que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de verte para terminar de explicar las cosas y para poder disculparme. Por favor, no te vayas así. Si no quieres regresar aquí, dime en dónde más te puedo encontrar. Yo iré a verte en donde estés._
> 
> _No logro comprender porque no has vuelto. Cualesquiera que sean tus motivos, espero que no sean definitivos. Este apartamento en tan tuyo como mío, y a pesar de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros,_

Hizo una pausa mientras mordisqueaba el bolígrafo. ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan difícil? Harry no tenía idea si la razón por la que no regresaba era por lo que había visto en el Pensadero o porque ellos habían tenido sexo. Suspiró y decidió dejarlo así, sin especificar.

> _continúa siendo tu casa y yo continúo siendo tu amigo. Si regresas, prometo no importunarte ni molestarte. Jamás tocaré el tema de nuevo si lo quieres así._
> 
> _Pero antes de concluir con esto, quisiera agregar algo más. Hoy, en el Ministerio, te fuiste antes de que terminara de contarte todo lo que ocurrió, y aunque una parte de mí lo agradece e insiste que lo deje así, hay otra que me dice que debo hacerlo para demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a no volver a ocultarte nada. Hay algo más que tú no sabes, algo que sucedió aquella noche. ¿Recuerdas que después de que tu padre nos atacó en los jardines de la Mansión, me desaparecí contigo? Bien, pues como te imaginarás, mi intención era llevarte a San Mungo, pero algo salió mal, muy mal._
> 
> _Justo al momento de que conjuré la desaparición, en vez de enfocarme en un solo objetivo, en realidad lo hice en dos: tenía a San Mungo en mente pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en mi casa, en Grimmauld Place, donde esperaba que Colin hubiese regresado. Y fue por eso, por hacer las cosas sin pensarlas bien, por la enorme prisa que corría al tener a los aurores tras nosotros, que convoqué la aparición pensando en Colin y en ti al mismo tiempo. Las consecuencias fueron desastrosas._
> 
> _Lo que tu padre y el Doctor no habían podido hacer… matarte, quiero decir, casi lo consigo yo. Por mi falta de decisión y destino lo único que provoqué fue que tanto tú como yo llegáramos despartidos a San Mungo y a mi casa de Grimmauld Place. Y de hecho, de no haber sido por Colin… creo que tú no lo hubieras contado. El mal estado en el que te encontrabas, tu debilidad y desnutrición, provocaron que la despartición casi te causara la muerte. Cuando Colin llegó al hospital con las partes de nuestro cuerpo que habían aparecido en casa, tú ya estabas prácticamente muerto, sin pulso. Los medimagos hicieron un magnífico trabajo al unirnos y lograron estabilizarte, pero estuviste más de una semana en estado de coma. Por culpa mía._
> 
> _No puedo describirte el número de noches en que esa situación ha vuelto a mí como la peor de mis pesadillas. Recordar los pedazos de ti que llegaron conmigo al hospital, el saber que la vida se te escapaba a momentos y la desesperación por no poder hacer más, me han atormentado hasta el día de hoy. Y todo porque no me concentré lo suficiente. Porque estaba pensado en Colin al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que lo que había sucedido en tu habitación no había sido a posta, que fue un accidente y que él estaría muerto de angustia en casa, sin saber qué había sido de mí y de ti._
> 
> _Ahora que lo sabes, que sabes que casi te causé la muerte por segunda ocasión, lo único que me resta es pedirte perdón. Por eso y por no haberte podido decir toda la verdad._
> 
> _Regresa a casa, Draco. Prometo no ser ruidoso y no molestar._
> 
> _¿Te espero a cenar?_
> 
> _Harry_

* * *

El sueño lo venció en algún punto de la madrugada pero aun así, inconscientemente, se mantuvo a duermevela, pendiente de cualquier ruido; ya fuera causado por una aparición o por la puerta abriéndose. Pero no. Draco no llegó en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, Harry seguía sin tener noticias de él.

El día anterior Hedwig había regresado sin una carta de respuesta apenas media hora después de que la mandara a buscar a Draco, señal que no debía andar lejos y que al menos había recibido su misiva. Harry se mordía las uñas, pensando lo peor. No dejaba de abrumarle el hecho de que, por una razón u otra, parecía haber perdido a Draco para siempre.

* * *

Fiel a su decisión, esa mañana no fue a trabajar al Ministerio. Envió su carta de renuncia a primera hora y, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón en un puño, preparó un desayuno para dos con la esperanza de que Draco regresase en cualquier momento. Pasaron los minutos y Draco no llegó. Abatido, Harry se sentó en la mesa, comiendo casi con desgana. _El Profeta _se apareció como cada mañana y casi cae encima de su plato. Sin darle ni un vistazo, Harry sólo lo hizo a un lado con fastidio.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue la lluvia de lechuzas que llegó un momento después. Usando la ventana abierta de la cocina, toda una bandada de lechuzas mensajeras llegó hasta su mesa, peleándose entre ellas para ser las primeras en realizar su entrega.

—Pero, ¿quién diablos me ha escrito tanto? —exclamó Harry mientras se apuraba a desatar todos los pergaminos de las patas de las aves que gustosas estaban dando cuenta de su desayuno y del de Draco.

Una vez reunido todo su correo y habiendo ahuyentado a los oportunistas animales, Harry, sintiéndose bastante intrigado, comenzó a abrir las notas. Todas eran de remitentes desconocidos para él. Con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón desbocado, recordó las palabras de Draco cuando lo sucedido en la casa de Richmond: _Espera a que los demás corredores de bienes raíces se enteren de lo que has hecho aquí, y verás que dejarás a Marion sin trabajo._

Eran todas ofertas de empleo. Algunas, proposiciones casi millonarias; otras, mucho más modestas. Eran magos y brujas solicitándole, _rogándole _que fuera él, el mismo Harry Potter, quien se encargara de su seguridad, de su familia, de sus casas o propiedades.

Por lo que Harry pudo averiguar con sólo leer (por el tipo de carta y por la suma ofrecida) se trataba de familias de magos de todo tipo y no sólo del Reino Unido. Desde simples amas de casa que le imploraban su ayuda para deshacerse de algún monstruo, fantasma o plaga que asolaba a sus hogares y a sus hijos, hasta multimillonarios en busca de protección. Algunas de las cartas lo hicieron bufar de risa, como la de un jeque árabe que se había molestado en añadir que no le importaba que fuera homosexual, que de hecho eso le agradaba pues el trabajo ofrecido consistía en cuidar a sus hijas, cuatro bellas y jóvenes brujitas amenazadas de secuestro por un viejo enemigo.

Harry estaba estupefacto. Y entre más leía y se enteraba, más seguro estaba que todo eso era obra de Draco. No entendía cómo ni cuándo, pero su amigo había corrido la voz, pregonando entre la comunidad mágica una maravillosa historia de salvamento protagonizada por Harry Potter cuando su trabajo había sido solamente eliminar una plaga. Y por lo visto, toda la gente pensaba que si el hijo de Lucius Malfoy podía tener a Potter como su guardaespaldas, entonces todos podían y todos lo querían. Al precio que fuera.

Lentamente, casi como en estado de letargo, Harry fue colocando todas aquellas cartas, una a una, en un pequeño montón. Se sentía demasiado anonadado como para pensar en aceptar cualquiera de esas ofertas. Aunque había empezado a entusiasmarse con la idea de ayudar de esa manera a magos y brujas que parecían no despreciarlo por su condición sexual, que le pedían auxilio al verse inmersos en situaciones de verdadero peligro. Empezó a calcular, no sin un poco de culpa, que si aceptaba un trabajo bien renumerado después podría realizar varios más de personas que no podían pagarle demasiado, pero que igual necesitaban su ayuda.

Dobló las cartas sintiendo una curiosa emoción crecer en su interior. Después de todo, después de haber frustrado su sueño de ser auror… tal vez, quizá… de una u otra forma, sí podría terminar auxiliando a la gente que lo necesitaba. Y sin tener que estar bajo las órdenes de ningún jefe imbécil como Corner o el mismo Ministro. Un calorcito agradable le recorrió el cuerpo y le provocó que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran de tan sólo pensarlo. Ayudaría a la gente en apuros y algunos hasta le pagarían por ello.

Se levantó de la mesa, llevando consigo las cartas como si fueran un tesoro. Las puso sobre su cama, haciéndose la promesa de releerlas después y empezar a aceptar trabajos. Pero, antes de otra cosa, tenía que pensar en cómo encontrar a Draco.

Una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, proveniente de la sala. Harry se asomó al corredor del apartamento, nervioso y aliviado a partes iguales: era el tono de Indiana Jones del móvil de Draco.

Negándose a correr para no perder la dignidad pero caminando a paso veloz, llegó hasta la sala a buscar a su amigo. Extrañado, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Pero, aunque el teléfono ya no estaba sonando, podía jurar que lo había escuchado.

La melodía repiqueteó otra vez, y Harry descubrió al teléfono sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Las vibraciones emitidas lo estaban haciendo moverse por el mueble y estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Descorazonado, Harry caminó hacia la chimenea, concluyendo que seguramente a Draco se le había olvidado ahí desde el día anterior, cuando habían marchado al Ministerio.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez fuera el mismo Draco llamando a ese teléfono. Ansioso, Harry levantó el aparato y lo respondió.

—¿Diga? ¿Draco?

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Una desconocida voz masculina al otro lado de la línea lo hizo perder la ilusión de poder comunicarse por fin con su amigo.

—No, él no habla. Por el momento el señor Malfoy no puede responder este teléfono, ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—Sí, por favor —respondió el hombre un tanto nervioso—. Mi nombre es Simon Cunningham. Dígale que llamé para avisar que vamos con retraso a nuestra cita con él para ver la casa. La de Richmond. Habíamos acordado mirarla hoy a las doce del día, pero lamentablemente mi esposa ha tenido un contratiempo y llegaremos aproximadamente unos diez minutos tarde.

Harry miró el reloj. Eran las once treinta.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó.

Sin darle oportunidad al hombre de decir más, Harry finalizó la llamada y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Ansioso, corrió al baño a lavarse. Ya sabía dónde podía encontrar a Draco.

* * *

Fastidiado, Draco revisó otra vez su reloj. Demonios, qué gente tan impuntual. Se estaban demorando y ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de avisarle… Ah, cierto, su móvil. Con un meneo de cabeza recordó que lo había dejado en casa.

_En casa._

Frunció el ceño y casi sin darse cuenta encorvó la postura. No podía seguir considerando aquel apartamento como su casa ya más. No después de saber que todo había sido un montaje, una mentira. Que la amistad de Harry nunca fue tal.

Apretando las mandíbulas, observó el auto último modelo de los Cunningham llegar por la calle adoquinada y estacionarse frente al inmueble. Draco los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y les brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Falsa, por supuesto, pero eso ellos no lo sabrían.

Maldito Potter y su puta amistad, más falsa que el oro leprechaun. Los Malfoy no aceptaban la lástima de nadie, y ésa era una lección que Draco le iba a enseñar.

La joven pareja se apeó del auto. Todos sonrientes y charlando animadamente, ellos y Draco se dirigieron hacia el interior de la hermosa residencia en venta. Draco les ofreció té y pastas que había preparado con anterioridad (y con magia, por supuesto) e iniciaron el tour por la casa. Antigua, pero bellamente restaurada. Tres pisos y diez enormes habitaciones. Hermoso jardín frontal y otro posterior aún más grande. La señora Cunningham se mostró encantada por la majestuosidad de la sala y la cocina. El señor Cunningham no dejó de parlotear sobre lo bien que navegaba y de todos los botes que se compraría para atracar en su futuro puerto privado.

A pesar de la dolorosa y punzante angustia que envolvía su corazón desde el día anterior, Draco se permitió sonreír sinceramente, aunque fuera un poco. Presintió ya tenía esa casa prácticamente vendida.

* * *

Harry salió del baño y volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya pasaba de las doce. Enfadado, supo que en el subterráneo jamás llegaría a tiempo. Su única opción era… aparecerse.

Un ataque de pánico lo invadió ante el puro pensamiento. Las imágenes de Draco y las de él mismo hechos pedazos en el suelo del hospital no hacían más que alimentar su inseguridad y miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si se despartía de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurriría hasta que alguien pudiera encontrarlo para llevarlo a San Mungo? ¿Y si se demoraban mucho y moría como Draco estuvo a punto de hacerlo?

Se llevó una mano al pecho y, cerrando los ojos, trató de respirar con profundidad. Su fobia era absurda y lo sabía. Aparecerse era el único medio para alcanzar a Draco en Richmond antes que terminara la visita de la casa, y en esa ocasión no tenía por qué repetirse el accidente de San Mungo… ahora no estaba siendo perseguido por nadie y tendría tiempo suficiente para poder concentrarse en un solo lugar. Sí, eso haría. No le quedaba otra manera de poder hablar con Draco antes de perderlo otra vez.

Se cruzó de brazos como abrazándose a sí mismo y cerró los ojos apretadamente. Se concentró en la casa de Draco, en su hermoso y exuberante jardín trasero. Recordó cada planta, cada piedra; el pequeño puerto a la orilla del río, justo en donde el kelpie había cogido a Draco. Era imposible olvidarlo. Pensó en el punto donde Draco había reaparecido después de llevarse a Cliff y regresar por Harry; ese mismo lugar donde lo había besado por primera vez apenas un momento después.

Tragando saliva, Harry se dejó envolver por el recuerdo. Casi pudo saborear los labios de Draco de nueva cuenta, pudo escuchar su ronco gemido de sorpresa y pudo oler la fragancia de su piel. Se imaginó la escena tan fuertemente que podía verse parado ahí, y las ganas que sentía de volver a ver a Draco sano y salvo y de aclarar las cosas con él, le otorgaron la decisión que requería para completar el encantamiento.

Sabía que podía hacerlo. Lo iba a hacer. Suspirando por última vez, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

* * *

El señor Cunningham parecía no cansarse de admirar el pequeño atracadero y de charlar con su mujer de las tardes que pasaría navegando con sus amigos; y Draco no tuvo más remedio que armarse de paciencia. De pie rígidamente detrás de ellos, esperaba a que le dieran el anhelado "sí" que los llevaría a los tres a firmar el contrato de compra-venta. Se embutió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin perder un ápice de su elegante postura, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no permitir que acudieran a su mente ninguno de los recuerdos de los momentos que había vivido con Harry en ese jardín.

Un pequeño ruido de aparición mágica, seguido por los estridentes gritos de terror de la señora Cunningham, bastó para hacerlo brincar en su sitio y sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Harry se había aparecido ahí en medio del jardín, justo y curiosamente en el mismo jodido punto donde lo había besado hacía dos días ya. Lívido y con apariencia de estar a punto de desmayarse, Harry brincó hacia atrás ante los alaridos de espanto que la pareja de muggles emitían a coro mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro. En menos de un segundo, tenía la varita en la mano apuntando hacia los Cunningham.

—¡POTTER! —bramó Draco, sacando su propia varita y reprimiéndose las ganas de hechizarlo—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Son muggles!

—¿Qué somos, qué? —exigió saber el señor Cunningham, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos de su esposa, la cual estaba colgada de él y a punto del desvanecimiento—. ¿Qué es todo esto, alguna broma de cámara escondida?

Sin responder a sus preguntas, Draco caminó hacia ellos meneando la cabeza con enorme disgusto. Los dos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, no muy convencidos que los palitos de madera que Draco y el otro llevaban en la mano no pudieran ser usados como arma letal. La señora Cunningham gritó más.

—¡Merlín! —gritó Harry a su vez—. Olvidé que estarías con muggles… ¡Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿Tú qué diablos crees, imbécil de mierda? —rugió Draco mirándolo apenas por encima del hombro. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él después; ahora lo urgente era callar a esa mujer que chillaba más que una banshee con uña encarnada. Llegó ante ellos y la pareja de muggles ya estaba hincada a sus pies, abrazándose fuertemente y mirando con terror a Draco y a Harry alternadamente—. Estos muggles no aguantan nada… —masculló Draco mientras les apuntaba con su varita—. _Obliviate, _por amor a Merlín.

Los muggles se callaron por fin y se quedaron ahí, con caras inexpresivas y bocas abiertas, mirando a Draco como por vez primera y permitiendo que el rubio tirara de ellos para ponerlos de pie.

—Señor y señora Cunningham, permítanme acompañarlos a su auto. —Draco los llevó a empujones por el camino de piedra que llevaba al frente de la casa, regalándole a Harry una mirada furiosa al pasar junto a él—. Fue un placer haber recibido su visita. Por favor, si están interesados en la casa, llamen para concertar una cita —les dijo mientras los metía a su auto y les arrojaba una de sus tarjetas de presentación por la ventanilla.

Totalmente desconcertado, el señor Cunningham respondió:

—Sí, claro. Uhm. Gracias, supongo.

Y arrancó el auto, alejándose junto con su esposa por la tranquila y solitaria calle bañada por el sol.

Draco los miró marcharse sabiendo que la venta estaba arruinada e intentando darle más importancia al asunto de la que en realidad se merecía. En el fondo sabía que pronto los tendría llamándolo por teléfono otra vez para volver a ver la casa, pero por el momento estaba disfrutando bastante poder tener una excusa para enojarse _más _con Harry y no quería desperdiciarla. Volteó hacia atrás, hacia la casa. Harry no estaba a la vista. Seguramente estaría parado como el idiota que era en el jardín de atrás, esperando por él.

Draco estuvo tentado a desaparecerse en ese mismo momento y lugar, así evitaría el encuentro y la charla que había estado posponiendo. Pero pensándolo bien... ¡Qué diablos, él no tenía miedo de Potter! Más enojado que un momento antes, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó con paso decidido hacia la parte posterior.

Tal como lo imaginó, Harry continuaba ahí. Cruzado de brazos y haciendo que los músculos de la espalda se le marcaran de un modo que era imposible no sentirse ávido tan sólo de mirarlos. Cerrando los ojos durante un segundo, Draco hizo ese pensamiento a un lado, lo rodeó para plantársele enfrente; cruzándose también de brazos y otorgándole la más dura y enojosa de sus miradas. Casi pudo ver a Potter pasar saliva miserablemente.

—Lo siento, Draco; sé que te arruiné la venta…

—Déjalo, Potter. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

La pregunta fue formulada en el tono helado y duro que Draco solía emplear con Potter cuando eran enemigos jurados en la escuela, y no le extrañó que Harry arqueara las cejas de la sorpresa.

—Ayer te mandé una carta con Hed…

—Sí, sí. La recibí. ¿Algo más?

Ante eso, Harry pareció no saber qué más decir. Pestañeó durante unos momentos antes de rebatir con amargura:

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

Draco se enfureció todavía más, si cabía.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga, Potter? —exclamó respirando agitadamente—. ¿Que me halaga que por fin, después de tres malditos años, te hayas decido a contarme la verdad? Porque, oh, sí… eso es justamente lo que uno espera de sus amigos: Sinceridad y lealtad. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando a Harry a los ojos con el mayor resentimiento que podía hacerlo—. Y sobre todo, que no otorguen su amistad por lástima.

Harry abrió mucho la boca.

—¿Lástima? ¿Quién demonios te tuvo lástima?

Draco bufó y miró hacia el río durante un momento. ¿Dónde diablos estaban los kelpies cuando se les necesitaba?

—Eres mucho más idiota de lo que siempre he pensado, Potter. Pero lo peor es que crees que yo también lo soy. —De nuevo lo miró a la cara, y continuó—: Recuerdo que cuando desperté en el hospital y te miré ahí, a ti y al imbécil de Creevey junto a mi madre, me pregunté si no estaría delirando. ¿Por qué demonios le podría yo preocupar al grandioso San Potter?, pensé. Entonces mi madre me contó que me habías encontrado en un callejón, herido y desmayado, y toda esa basura que seguramente recuerdas, y claro, yo estaba agradecido. Pero aun así continuaba sonando una alarma en mi cabeza: todo eso era demasiado raro.

Harry no comentó nada. Sólo miraba a Draco con sus enormes ojos verdes completamente abiertos y avergonzados, y Draco tuvo que mirar a otro lado antes de proseguir.

—Yo me preguntaba por qué demonios no te largabas, por qué no me dejabas en paz. Aunque en el fondo me halagaba tu preocupación, tu interes, y que tuvieras a tu maldito novio muerto de los celos por causa mía. No entendía tus motivos para estar ahí todos los días, brindándome compañía y comprensión, pero aún así te acepté, confuso pero satisfecho. Contento, porque… la verdad, siempre quise tu amistad. Pero hoy entiendo por qué me la otorgaste con tanta facilidad.

—Draco, no…

—¡NO HE TERMINADO, JODER! —gritó, interrumpiendo a Harry—. Me conquistaste, Potter. Me sedujiste, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Lo que nadie había logrado hacer nunca, ni siquiera mis compañeros de casa en Hogwarts, lo lograste tú en esos malditos días de hospital —continuó con voz quebrada, aunque no era su intención delatarse de esa manera—. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Lo que yo creí era interés genuino en mí y en mi salud, lo que me hizo verte con otros ojos, permitir que te convirtieras en mi amigo y luego aceptar tu proposición de irme a vivir contigo… Todo fue mentira. Todo fue falso.

Visiblemente desesperado, Harry agitó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No, no, Draco. Las cosas no fueron así.

Draco soltó un resoplido de burla.

—¿No? ¿En serio? Mírame a los ojos y niega que lo que te tuvo atado a mi cuarto de hospital fue la lástima que sentiste por mí y tu sentimiento de culpa. ¡NIÉGALO, POTTER!

Harry no lo negó. Se mordió los labios angustiosamente, mirando a Draco con ojos asustados. Draco se sintió abrumado; sabía que tenía razón, pero ver que Harry no era capaz de rebatirlo, lo destrozó. Debió haber imaginado que él nunca merecería tener un amigo como Harry a las buenas. Agachó la cabeza, ocultando del moreno el rictus de dolor que tenía en el rostro.

—No puedo negártelo porque es cierto —comenzó a decir Harry, provocando que Draco soltara un bufido de desprecio—. Pero sólo fue al principio, Draco. Después, todo cambió. Créeme. Y justamente lo que siento por ti ahora no tiene nada que ver con la compasión que despertaste en mí en aquel momento. Aprendí a conocerte y a… a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con la mitad de las cosas que haces y piensas, me encantó el ser humano que descubrí en ti desde entonces. Te admiro y respeto por quien eres, no estoy contigo por lo mucho que hayas sufrido o porque casi te matas por culpa mía de nuevo. No… no es nada de eso —concluyó Harry mirando a Draco con auténtica desesperación.

Draco tragó saliva y levantó de nuevo la mirada, clavándola en los ojos de Harry. Semejante discurso lo había desarmado emocionalmente y no supo qué responder. Porque Harry era sincero, Draco lo sabía; y también sabía que su argumento de negarse a seguir siendo su amigo por la supuesta lástima que sintió o sentía por él, no era más que una excusa.

Draco estaba consciente de eso, pero era un experto ocultando la verdad hasta para él mismo.

Lo que en realidad le tenía aterrorizado era el dolor que sentía, la vergüenza por lo que le había ocurrido. El temor a encarar todo aquello y salir mal parado. Prefería dejar a Harry atrás y empezar de cero, con gente que no conociera ese terrible pasado y no lo obligaran a recordar que lo había vivido, que toda esa pesadilla sí había sido real. Con Harry no podía hacer eso. Cada segundo a su lado era un recordatorio de ello, de esos momentos vividos en el Pensadero, de saber que si Harry había perdido su oportunidad de ser auror era por culpa suya, por haberlo rescatado. De saber que su fobia a la aparición y todas sus inseguridades era también causa de ese fatídico día.

Merlín, ¿qué podría ser peor que todo eso?

Negando con la cabeza, le espetó al moreno:

—Nuestra _supuesta _amistad comenzó mal y terminará mal, Potter. Y más si tú sigues empeñado en ocultarme toda la verdad.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos; Draco supo que había dado en el blanco.

—¿Cuál verdad?

—No insultes mi inteligencia, Potter… —masculló Draco amargamente—. ¿Por qué no comienzas narrándome lo que ocurrió contigo durante los días que estuve en coma?

—¿Qué ocurrió de qué? No-No entiendo de qué hablas. Te visitaba todos los días, y…

—¡BASTA, POTTER! —rugió Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los puños—. ¡Estoy cansado de toda esta farsa! Quiero que dejes de subestimarme, que dejes de ocultarme cosas... quiero _sinceridad _de tu parte. Tú ibas a ser auror y eso se arruinó por lo sucedido conmigo y mi padre en la Mansión, pero, ¿qué _más _ocurrió? —Harry lo miró sin decir nada. Dado que paciencia era lo que Draco poseía menos ese día, se acercó hasta él y le masculló enojado, justo frente a su cara—: ¿Me lo vas a decir tú como el amigo que _se supone _eres, o prefieres que yo lo investigue en los periódicos de la época?

Harry bajó los ojos un momento, suspiró resignado y al final, miró a Draco de nuevo.

—Me arrestaron —dijo en voz muy baja—. En cuanto los medimagos terminaron de sanarme, los aurores ya habían llegado por mí. Me… me llevaron a Azkaban sin dejarme saber si tú ibas a vivir o no… me acusaron de homicidio imprudente por aparición conjunta mal conjurada. Luego, tu padre levantó más cargos en mi contra, como te podrás imaginar: Cohecho, abuso de autoridad, abuso de poder, invasión a propiedad privada, _secuestro_…

Confirmadas sus sospechas, Draco soltó un bufido.

—Pero, ¿homicidio? —preguntó.

A Harry parecía costarle la vida hablar de ello. Trago saliva y respondió, casi susurrando.

—Sí, claro. Estando tú en peligro de muerte, es el procedimiento regular. Ya sabes, mantener al acusado a buen resguardo mientras la víctima decide morir o no —intentó bromear, pero la sonrisa que tenía en la cara no era precisamente de alegría. Desvió la mirada mientras parecía sumergirse en aquel recuerdo; el dolor de lo vivido era evidente en su gesto—. Pero lo peor de haber estado tras las rejas fue que no tenía idea si en realidad estabas muerto o no. Me daban información contradictoria o falsa todo el tiempo, sólo por torturarme… un celador incluso me habló de lo sonado que había sido tu funeral.

Se detuvo. Draco lo miró tragar saliva y casi pudo ver a Harry, con ese enorme corazón Gryffindor que poseía, encerrado en una celda, muerto del miedo y la pena por creer que había matado al que había tratado de salvar.

—Pero, ¿tus amigos, o mi madre, no te decían la verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Durante ese tiempo no pude recibir visitas, así que el único contacto con seres humanos que tenía eran los celadores que estaban más que encantados por tener un mago famoso en desgracia de quien burlarse. Pasaba las noches y los días pensando en ti y en mi estúpido error.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Estuve encerrado? Casi tres semanas.

—¿Tres semanas? —Draco no entendía—. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Si cuando desperté del coma te vi ahí, y me dijiste que sólo estuve inconsciente por una semana.

—Sí, pero… —Harry se rascó la nuca antes de responder—. Cuando por fin me liberaron y fui al hospital a verte, tu madre me puso al tanto, y me pidió que…

—¿Qué, Potter?

—Bueno, debido a mi entrenamiento de auror, yo… tenía cierta habilidad con el _Obliviate_.

Draco suspiró, sintiéndose enfadado y conmovido a partes iguales. Así que todavía, aparte de todo, le debía su falta de recuerdos al mismísimo Potter.

—¿Así que fuiste el artífice de las locuras de mi madre, encima de todo?

—Es que no te recuperabas, Draco —le respondió Harry hablando con rapidez, como si estuviera ansioso por justificarse—. Estabas muy mal, bastante deprimido… pasabas los días dormido, no querías saber de nada, te negabas a comer. Tenías unas pesadillas terribles, sufrías de náuseas y vomitabas constantemente debido a las secuelas de la terapia que te habían aplicado. Tu madre creía que si no olvidabas todo, jamás saldrías del hospital. Les rogó a los medimagos que te aplicaran un _Obliviate_, pero se negaron… No es un procedimiento habitual, después de todo. Entonces me lo suplicó a mí.

Claro, Draco sabía lo persuasiva que lograba ser Narcisa.

—Después de haber estado en prisión y haber perdido tu puesto en la Academia de Aurores por culpa del lío en que mi madre te metió, ¿todavía seguías confiando en ella?

Harry lo miró como si no comprendiera su pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

—Por supuesto que confiaba en ella. Después de todo, se lo debía.

—¿Qué le debías?

—Draco, casi mueres por mi culpa —repitió Harry con voz tensa.

Draco se enfureció otra vez.

—¡Que no fue culpa tuya, mierda! Sólo fue un accidente, desagradable y desafortunado, ¡pero accidente al fin y al cabo! Además, desde mi punto de vista, por el camino que ese maldito Doctor me llevaba, me hubiese terminando matando. Tú me salvaste de eso, Potter.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento, como si no atinara a creer que a Draco en verdad no le importara que lo hubiese despartido hasta casi matarlo. Como si realmente hubiera estado esperando que Draco lo odiara por ello. Draco suspiró otra vez. Gryffindor estúpido.

—Como sea —comenzó a decir Harry en voz baja—, yo le debía mi libertad a Narcisa. —Draco lo miró interrogante y Harry continuó explicando—: Ella consiguió que Lucius retirara los cargos en mi contra. Hizo un arreglo con él.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Draco no muy seguro de querer escuchar el resto.

Aunque se imaginaba qué tipo de arreglo había sido aquel. Y así quedaba resuelta la pregunta que se había estado formulando de por qué su madre continuaba al lado de Lucius después de que se habían enfrentado tan abiertamente por culpa de su hijo, al grado de lanzarse hechizos y maldiciones en la Mansión.

—Sí —prosiguió Harry—. ¿Por qué imaginas que sólo pasé tres semanas en prisión? Por los cargos que me imputaban, me hubieran dado al menos cinco años. Pero tu madre habló con Lucius. Consintió quedarse a su lado e intentar… _darle otro heredero _a cambio de… que retirara los cargos contra mí y a ti, te dejara en paz.

No dijo más, pero ya no era necesario. Draco pudo imaginarse aquellas escenas. Para Lucius, seguramente no habría mayor deshonor que ser abandonado por su esposa después del escándalo suscitado y de que toda la comunidad mágica se hubiera enterado de que su único hijo era gay. Pudo ver a su madre ofreciéndole aquel tipo de acuerdo, escudándose bajo la excusa de salvar a su propio hijo y a Potter pero en realidad deseando volver a la Mansión y a los lujos de vivir como una Malfoy. Porque si existía algo real en la vida de su madre, era el hecho que ella amaba esa casa tanto como detestaba al hombre que la había desposado.

Era curioso que gracias a esa idea de Narcisa, todos habían obtenido un beneficio al final: él y Potter, la libertad. Su padre, a su esposa de nuevo en casa y la posibilidad de tener otro hijo. Su madre, su vida cómoda y todo el oro que divorciada jamás podría volver a manejar. Suspirando profundamente, Draco pensó que no podía culparla por seguir al lado de Lucius. Al menos físicamente, porque emocionalmente siempre había estado del lado de Draco.

—Además —continuó Harry, ajeno a todos los pensamientos que embargaban a Draco—, la amenaza de obligar a los elfos domésticos a testificar que Lucius había usado Imperdonables contra ti y contra mí, fue también una razón de peso para que Lucius nos dejara tranquilos —concluyó Harry sonriendo tristemente.

Draco lo miró, recordando los terribles _Crucios _que tanto Harry como él mismo habían sufrido a manos de Lucius. Sentimientos encontrados fluctuaban en su interior, provocándole mareos y sensaciones de vértigo. De cierta manera estaba agradecido con Harry de que le hubiese dicho la verdad y al mismo tiempo se odiaba a él mismo por haber sido la causa de tantas desventuras en la vida del moreno.

—Pero —dijo Draco con la boca seca—, a pesar de quedar libre de los cargos, no te aceptaron de nuevo en la academia, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, como si eso no importara más.

—Creo que todos ellos sólo estaban esperando una buena excusa para expulsarme. Ya sabes como es eso, siempre se ponían nerviosos a mi lado, en las duchas y los vestidores. Como era el único gay ahí… —Harry enmudeció, incapaz de terminar la frase y clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Pero por más importancia que Harry le restara, a Draco le abrumaba el peso de saber que por su causa no había logrado su sueño de ser auror. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras simplemente no acudieron a él. Estaba mudo, estaba desgastado. Cansado. Después de todo, la noche anterior no había dormido nada bien.

—Draco… —lo llamó Harry con voz suplicante—. ¿Me perdonas?

Draco soltó una risita seca, desanimada. ¿Y todavía Potter era quien le pedía perdón? ¿Él, pedirle perdón a Draco, cuando había sido Draco quien le había arruinado la vida mientras que Potter no hacía nada más que salvarlo una y otra vez?

—No seas imbécil, Potter. No hay nada que perdonar.

Harry pareció sorprenderse ante eso, y Draco juraba que su cara se iluminó.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿volverás a casa?

_¿A casa? _Draco miró hacia el río y pensó en la mansión Malfoy. Su casa. Su antigua, bella y elegante mansión, la cual había cambiado por un pequeño apartamentito muggle en el centro de Londres y con Potter de compañero, de entre toda la gente. Pero sí, ese lugar era su casa, al que se había acostumbrado a llamar hogar.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo, no voy a regalarte la mitad del alquiler que ya pagué por adelantado, Potter.

Harry se rió despacito, casi imperceptiblemente. Draco desvió la mirada del río para observarlo: casi se cae de espaldas cuando lo vio caminar hacia él, a paso veloz y bastante firme.

—Ven acá, estúpido —dijo Harry cuando llegó hasta Draco, abrazándolo. Draco se quedó con los brazos laxos a los costados, atónito y sin poder corresponder. Pero a Harry pareció no importarle: lo estrujó fuertemente durante unos momentos y finalmente lo soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás y un poco sonrojado, como si no pudiera creer su atrevimiento—. Me da gusto que estés… bien —dijo Harry como para explicarse—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un rato, ninguno parecía saber qué decir. Draco tragaba saliva trabajosamente, no entendía por qué su lengua se sentía como un pedazo de cartón dentro de su boca. Se negaba a aceptar lo mucho que le había gustado ese gesto, lo bien que se había sentido entre los fuertes brazos de Harry. Seguro, protegido. Querido.

Al fin, Harry se aclaró la garganta en lo que parecía ser un gesto para armarse de valor.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar al respecto, yo… siempre estaré ahí para escucharte, Draco. Y si al contrario, ya no quieres saber nada en absoluto y fingir que nunca ocurrió; cualquier opción para mí está bien. —Suavizó su mirada antes de concluir—: Sólo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en aquella ocasión, y que si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo… lo haría exactamente de la misma manera y sin dudar, Draco. Tu vida misma vale muchísimo más que un mes en Azkaban y el maldito puesto de auror.

Draco sintió que enrojecía. Se vio invadido por un sentimiento que no comprendía del todo, pero que lo hacía sentirse acalorado y le recorría el cuero cabelludo mandándole pequeñas ondas eléctricas y placenteras por todo el cuerpo. Se sacudió en medio de un gran estremecimiento y rogó porque Harry no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Lo sé, Potter —atinó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que tu maldito instinto de caballero con armadura te obligará a salvarme siempre que lo necesite y que no hay poder humano que te haga desistir. ¿Qué podría hacer yo al respecto?

Harry se rió a carcajadas y Draco tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él y besarlo para callarlo. Tuvo que mirar a otro lado para poder soportar las ganas.

—¡Merlín, has reconocido que si aquí hay una damisela en apuros, ésa eres tú! —decía Harry entre risas—. Muy bien, vamos progresando.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada parecido a eso!

Harry, sin decir más, dio un paso hacia él. Draco, horrorizado, retrocedió.

Harry se dio cuenta de su movimiento y se detuvo; Draco estuvo seguro de ver dolor y decepción relampaguear un momento por sus ojos. De inmediato, buscó un tema indefenso con que salir airoso de la situación.

—¿Y… a qué se debe que de repente la aparición haya dejado de resultarte aterradora?

Harry seguía mirándolo con esa maldita expresión de perrito triste y Draco supo que era el momento crucial. Que Potter iba a decirle lo que había estado temiendo desde la mañana que había despertado en su recámara. Y Draco tenía la culpa total por haberlo seducido en el club. Pasó saliva trabajosamente.

—No es que de repente haya dejado de resultarme aterradora —respondió Harry en voz baja y con una profunda mirada, como si en realidad lo que estuviera pensando no tuviera nada que ver con lo que hablaba—. De hecho, casi me dio un ataque de pánico. Sólo que… bueno, supongo que tuve demasiada decisión, destino y todas esas putas D necesarias para aparecerse.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Incluyendo la D de Draco?

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Incluyendo la D de Draco. —Se acercó otro paso hacia él; en esa ocasión, Draco no retrocedió—. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que esa fue la más importante de todas.

Draco tuvo un escalofrío, no lo pudo evitar. Sabía que Harry estaba a punto de besarlo y no estaba en sus planes impedirlo. Sabía que debía cortar por lo sano, que si no estaba interesado en mantener una relación con Harry debía decírselo ya. Pero, había algo, _algo _que no sabía explicar, que le suplicaba por un poco más… sólo unos pocos besos más, un poco más de sexo. Sólo un poco.

Su miembro comenzó a endurecerse sólo de pensar en volver a tener sexo con Harry. No lograba explicarse por qué lo seguía deseando tanto, había creído ingenuamente que con una noche a su lado sería suficiente para aplacar la enorme pasión que se despertaba en él. Justificándose mentalmente, intentó convencerse de que _tal vez _una noche más bastaría… además, y jamás lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de ser abrazado, de sentirse amado. De saberse aceptado a pesar de su condición de homosexual, especialmente por alguien tan especial como Harry Potter.

Pero Harry no parecía decidirse. Estaba de pie a un paso de él, sonrojado y respirando agitadamente, y Draco supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Lo miró a los ojos y apenas perceptiblemente se lamió el labio inferior, intentando darle a entender al imbécil que estaba bien, que Draco también lo quería… que lo tomara ya.

Harry comprendió. Dio un paso más y bajó su cara hacia él, al tiempo que levantaba una mano y lo tocaba en un brazo. El movimiento fue tan suave y tan rápido que Draco no se dio cuenta de qué manera, pero de pronto Harry ya lo estaba besando. Y él, se dejó hacer.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la enormidad de la sensación que estaba experimentado, permitió que la tibia lengua de Harry se abriera paso entre sus labios. La otra mano del moreno acarició su cabello hacia abajo, llegando hasta su nuca y así, jalándolo hacia él para profundizar el beso. Draco abrió la boca y Harry, gimiendo, se inclinó más sobre él para asaltarlo por completo, introduciendo su lengua con el afán de acariciar cada rincón con ella.

Draco estuvo totalmente empalmado en menos de un segundo. Sus manos cobraron vida al fin y las levantó a ciegas, toqueteando lo que le pareció era la cintura de Harry y aferrándolo de ahí. Harry le pasó la mano que había tenido sobre el brazo hasta la espalda, y lentamente, mientras lo besaba cadencioso, la llevó hasta su trasero. Descaradamente, pasó sus dedos firmes y duros entre la hendidura de ellas, caricia que aún sobre la tela del pantalón no dejaba de ser terriblemente perturbadora y que declaraba las intenciones de Harry más allá de cualquier duda.

Draco jadeó pero negó con la cabeza como pudo, logrando separarse de la boca de Harry durante un momento.

—No, Potter —suspiró sin abrir los ojos—. Yo nunca voy abajo.

Sintió la sonrisa de Harry justo sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué no sabes que nunca se debe decir _nunca_, Malfoy?

Harry movió de nuevo esos dedos justo en medio de su culo, ahora buscando camino hacia arriba, y Draco soltó un indigno gemido. ¡Diablos, eso era demasiado bueno! Se permitió disfrutar de los besos y caricias de Harry convenciéndose de que el hecho de que le manosearan el trasero no tenía por qué significar nada.

Harry lo soltó de la nuca y llevó esa mano hacia delante, directo al botón del pantalón de Draco. Lo abrió lentamente, sin dejar de besarlo ni de acariciar su culo respingón. Cuando consiguió su cometido, Draco se empujó hacia Harry, ansioso porque éste tocara su pulsante erección, pero Harry la ignoró olímpicamente y aprovechando la soltura brindada por el pantalón abierto, le acunó el culo con ambas manos.

Generalmente la piel de Draco solía estar fresca, y por una razón que no entendía, su culo siempre lo estaba mucho más. Así que cuando las manos de Harry, ardientes como llamas, tocaron piel con piel sin telas intermedias, Draco pensó que se derretiría. Y seguía besándolo. Abrazándolo firmemente, pegado a su cuerpo pero sin frotarse, moviendo sus manos por las nalgas de Draco y rozando atrevidamente su hendidura con los dedos. Draco gimió, abrumado, anhelante. Necesitaba atención sobre su miembro, necesitaba que Harry se apretara contra él. Pero el cabrón no lo hacía, y Draco tenía mucho orgullo como para suplicarle por ello.

Entendía el juego de Harry, oh, vaya que sí. El gilipollas lo quería obligar a que rogara, a que accediera a ser follado, pero Draco no le suplicaría _nada _a Potter, ni en sus más húmedos sueños. Jamás.

—¿Entramos a la casa? —preguntó Harry en un susurro—. Quiero desaparecerte estos estorbosos pantalones.

Draco gimió por esas palabras, a punto estuvo de asentir frenéticamente, pero todavía tuvo la fuerza para asegurarle a Harry:

—Más vale que sea porque me la vas a chupar, Potter, porque de otra manera…

Harry soltó una risita y se separó, causando que la ausencia de sus manos sobre el trasero de Draco provocara que su pantalón casi resbalara por sus caderas. Mirándolo con fingido enojo, Draco tuvo que sostenerse su prenda de manera muy poco decorosa y caminar a la entrada trasera de la residencia. Harry lo siguió.

Adentro no había muebles, ni siquiera cortinas. Lo que fuera que quisieran hacer, podía ser visto por cualquier persona que se acercara a la casa y se asomara por la ventana. Sintiéndose extrañamente torpe, Draco se quedó de pie y miró a Potter entrar tras él y cerrar mágicamente la puerta. Tenía en la cara una sonrisa rara, satisfecha y depredadora: como si dijera _De ésta no te escapas, Malfoy. _Draco decidió aceptar el desafío. Quería ver qué era lo que el santurrón de Potter era capaz de hacer.

Harry caminó hasta la parte delantera de la casa, al vacío salón. Fingió asomarse por la ventana. Como no parecía pensar en moverse de ahí, Draco lo alcanzó y se paró junto a él. Todavía traía el pantalón desabrochado y su erección dolorosamente hinchada, tanto que tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no pasarse una mano encima en frenética y desesperada caricia.

—Linda vista —dijo Harry como si tal cosa. Draco lo miró haciéndole gestos.

Miró por la ventana y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el jardín frontal, la calle adoquinada por la que casi nunca pasaba un auto y el muro de la construcción de enfrente. Draco creía que era bueno no tener vecinos ni en la parte delantera ni en la trasera, pues de cierta manera otorgaba mucha más privacidad. Al admirar la tranquila callejuela no pudo evitar recordar que justo por ahí se habían marchado sus _casi _compradores y llegó a la conclusión de que Harry le debía una _muy buena _mamada para resarcir eso.

Y mientras miraba hacia afuera y pensaba eso, Harry lo empujó contra la ventana y le bajó el pantalón de un solo jalón, calzoncillos incluidos.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó Draco mientras se sostenía del alféizar de la ventana para no golpearse contra el cristal. El rápido movimiento no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, la fuerza del empujón casi lo hace perder el equilibrio y de pronto, las manos de Harry en sus caderas le impidieron moverse hacia atrás.

—Espera un momento, Draco —jadeó Harry—. Hay algo que _siempre _he querido hacer.

En efecto, las palabras de Harry _fueron _un jadeo. De tal suerte que su aliento caliente golpeó directamente el trasero de Draco, húmedo y ardiente, provocando que la boca se le hiciera agua y la piel de todo su cuerpo se estremeciera en un espasmo de placer contenido.

—Joder, Harry —suspiró a su vez Draco. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Harry estaba de rodillas detrás de él con la boca justo delante de su culo.

Ahora que tenía el pantalón hasta los tobillos, su erección pudo liberarse. Draco miró hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna. Su miembro estaba tan erecto que le golpeaba el estómago, la punta brillante por una solitaria gota de líquido seminal. Jamás en su vida alguien lo había tenido en tal situación de sumisión.

Lo peor era que le estaba gustando.

—Espera un momento—volvió a decir Harry, _como si Draco en verdad estuviera pensando en ir a alguna parte. _Draco soltó un gemido ahogado, sin saber si estaba más desesperado por la imbecilidad de Potter o por lo su indecisión a hacer algo _ya._

Harry paseó sus manos desde las caderas de Draco hasta su culo. Usó casi todos sus dedos para separárselas, ocasionando que Draco hiciera un involuntario movimiento hacia atrás, agachándose un poco para brindarle más acceso.

—Dios, Draco —masculló Harry—. Joder, tienes el culo más hermoso que jamás he visto… tengo que…

Draco no sabía qué era lo que Harry _tenía que_, pero en ese momento no le importó mucho. Ante sus putas y solas palabras, Draco ya estaba gimoteando. Una de sus manos soltó el marco de la ventana para irse directo a su erección, empezando a acariciarse rudamente, no pudiendo esperar más para hacerlo.

Pero Harry lo tomó de la mano y se la retiró de su miembro.

—¡Potter! —se quejó Draco. Harry usó su mano para aferrarle la muñeca y sostenérsela justo sobre el alféizar, donde ya no podía alcanzarse.

Y así, sin usar las manos ni para acariciar ni para abrirle el culo, simple y llanamente dejó caer su boca sobre él. Draco exhaló fuertemente de la pura impresión, agachándose aún más y tanto, que su frente quedó apoyada justo sobre el helado vidrio de la ventana.

_Dioses, eso era… _era algo que _jamás _hubiera creído que Potter supiera o le gustara hacer. Al principio, la lengua de Harry se sintió helada, cosquilleando su entrada casi apenas imperceptiblemente. Draco podía sentir también su nariz, justo encima y resoplando aire hirviente justo sobre su sensible piel. Draco tembló cuando la boca de Harry hizo succión justo sobre su entrada, justo como un beso, liberándolo un momento después y usando su lengua para toquetear y penetrar.

Sí, eso era. Harry lo estaba follando con la lengua. El simple pensamiento lo hizo gemir más, nunca le habían hecho algo así. En su larga lista de amoríos de una noche y de múltiples polvos rápidos, jamás ningún amante había tenido el cuidado y la dedicación de tratarle así el trasero.

Draco luchó por liberar sus manos pero Harry las apretó más contra la madera restaurada y recién laqueada. Imposibilitado para hacer otra cosa más que _sentir y sólo sentir, _Draco se empujaba hacia atrás, para tener más, para dar mayor acogida a Harry, a su lengua, a sus besos. Podía sentir claramente cómo ese pequeño órgano entraba en él, apenas levemente, apenas…

—Dioses, Harry… —gimoteó. Quería pedirle _más, _pero se recordó que los Malfoy jamás suplicaban y se mordió la lengua.

Harry continuaba lamiendo, chupando y besando; y había mucho calor, mucha saliva, y ruido de humedad y succión y mierda, joder, mierda, Draco no podía más, necesitaba correrse, necesitaba…

Arrastró su frente hacia abajo por el cristal, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que estaba sudando, dejando un rastro húmedo por el vidrio. Quedó tan inclinado con Harry detrás que estaba completamente doblado, rogando sin decirlo, implorando sin ser escuchado.

De pronto, Harry le soltó una mano. Y antes que Draco supiera por qué, sintió que la lengua de Harry entraba mucho más profundo en su cuerpo. Jadeó ante la sensación, porque era demasiado larga, demasiado dura, demasiado _insuficiente… _Y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

No era su lengua.

A Draco _nunca _nadie se había atrevido a meterle un dedo en el trasero. Nunca. Él lo dejaba bastante claro. No era pasivo ni sumiso, así que ni siquiera dejaba que se lo sugirieran. Por lo tanto, no sabía, joder, no tenía puta idea.

De lo bien que se podía sentir.

—Ohhh, Dioses… Oh, Harry, sí, sí, eso está bien, oh, sí.

Podía sentir la agitada y caliente respiración de Harry como ráfagas sobre su empapada piel, mientras introducía un dedo y exploraba su interior, haciéndolo sentir cosas que nunca había creído se podían sentir, _bien, bien, _era bueno, pero era desesperante, hasta _angustiante._

Draco sintió otro dedo buscarle lugar junto al segundo, y la sensación de sentirse así de lleno, así de invadido lo doblegó. Harry comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos una y otra y otra vez y Draco sólo podía gemir y suplicar por algo _que no sabía qué era _pero que tenía que hacer que esa sensación tan buena pero al mismo tiempo tan jodidamente inaguantable terminara ya. Porque era demasiado: demasiado buena, demasiado confortante, demasiado _basta-ya…_

—¡Basta, Potter! —gimió—. Dioses, no más, haz algo cabrón de mierda, que necesito…

Harry sacó sus dos dedos, dejando el culo de Draco _extrañamente _vacío, _dolorosamente insatisfecho_. Draco no supo en qué momento se incorporó a su espalda, pero allí estaba, su cara detrás de su nuca, susurrándole en el oído:

—¿Qué necesitas, dulce Draco?

Aleteó su lengua sobre su oreja, sabiendo Draco donde justamente la había tenido un momento antes, esa caricia sólo provocó que gimiera más.

—¡No sé, no sé! —gimoteó en lo que intentó fuera un grito furioso pero que no fue más que un débil y ansioso quejido—. Eso era, era…

La polla de Harry se presionó en la hendidura de sus dos nalgas, enorme e hinchada y Draco supo. Supo dónde él quería que _eso _estuviera en ese justo momento. No podía ser cierto y se negó a pedirlo siquiera.

—¿Qué era, Draco? —le preguntó Harry frotando viciosamente su erección entre sus nalgas.

—Ohhh, joder —decía Draco con los ojos firmemente cerrados, la mano de Harry de pronto en su miembro, el cual escurría ya tanto líquido seminal que Draco podía sentir como los dedos de Harry resbalaban gracias a él—. Era… Quiero… quiero más, Harry, por favor…

—¿Más de esto?

Y con esas palabras, Harry sumergió la punta de su erección entre sus nalgas, buscando el ángulo en que estaba su entrada, metiéndose apenas un poco. Sin ser capaz de decir nada, Draco afirmó frenético con la cabeza, echando la cadera hacia atrás lo máximo que pudo. Harry se retiró, pero antes de que Draco pudiera protestar, ya estaba de nuevo dentro, y esta vez, un poco más.

—¿Sabías lo hermoso que eres, Draco?

Draco quiso replicar algo ingenioso, pero su lengua ya estaba desconectada de su cerebro. Entonces Harry empezó un vaivén, entrando y saliendo, murmurando obscenidades y palabras dulces sobre la piel de su cuello, dejando más de él dentro del cuerpo de Draco cada vez, y éste estuvo completamente perdido. Sentía como se abría, como se expandía… era inmenso, era imposible. Juraba que no podía ser.

Pero era.

—¿Sabías… —jadeaba Harry sin detenerse y sin esperar respuestas—, lo mucho que… anhelaba hacerte esto?... ¿Sentir el calor de tu cuerpo alrededor de mi… polla?

Draco consiguió negar con la cabeza.

Con un último empujón, llegó el instante en que sintió la totalidad de Harry dentro de él, su entrepierna chocar contra su cadera.

—¿Lo sabes ahora? —dijo Harry con voz estrangulada, quedándose quieto tras Draco, completamente sumergido en él.

Draco gimió, despreocupado de lo que Harry pudiera pensar de él, extasiado ante el supremo sentimiento de ser invadido de aquella manera. Cada centímetro suyo alrededor de ese miembro temblaba de ansia, de deseo… de una necesidad innombrable que jamás hubiera pensado podía experimentarse al ser penetrado.

 

 

[ ](http://tsukari-hime.deviantart.com/art/8va-Regla-98133330)

8va. Regla, por [Tsukari-Hime](http://tsukari-hime.deviantart.com/art/8va-Regla-98133330)

 

Pero era tan bueno que dolía. Y Harry parecía no tener prisa, el desgraciado, se había quedado inmóvil, ahí parado detrás de él, con una mano acariciándole lentamente su propia polla y Draco se movió hacia delante haciendo que Harry se saliera y luego hacia atrás, arrancándole al bastardo un gemido ronco y satisfecho que sólo provocó que Draco se enervara aún más.

—¡Mierda, Potter! ¡Muévete, por amor a Merlín! —jadeó casi sin aliento, sintiendo como esa sensación sin nombre se acrecentaba a pasos agigantados hasta convertirse en algo insoportable, en una necesidad _de algo_. Pero Draco no sabía de qué, sólo sabía que _necesitaba…_

Harry comenzó a moverse con tanta rapidez y brusquedad que provocó que la cabeza de Draco golpeara el vidrio con cada estocada. Su miembro entraba y salía de su culo con tanta facilidad que era imposible de creer, su espalda flanqueada por el pecho sudoroso de Potter, su nuca atrapada por la mordida del cretino, haciéndolo gruñir de doloroso placer. La mano de Harry moviéndose rápidamente sobre su miembro, haciéndolo temblar, escurriendo líquido preseminal por la recién pintada pared bajo la ventana.

De pronto y justo cuando Draco pensó que eso no podría ser peor, la maldita polla de Harry estaba frotando el interior de Draco, tan adentro y tan íntimo, que el rubio comenzó a aullar, no lo pudo evitar. Levantó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando incoherencias, estremeciéndose cada vez que Harry entraba y le tocaba _eso, _afirmando con frenéticos gestos de cabeza cuando el moreno le preguntó _¿Es ahí, Draco, justo ahí? _y corriéndose en su mano, salpicando vidrio, alféizar y toda su puta piel.

Pudo sentir como su culo se contraía alrededor de Harry, como éste respondía con frenesí a su movimiento involuntario. Acelerando la velocidad de sus penetraciones al tiempo que Draco creía que el alma se le iba con cada disparo de semen hasta terminar. Agotado, Draco se sujetó de los brazos de Harry mientras éste se corría dentro de él, mordiéndole la clavícula, dejándole marcas que a Draco le excitaba el simple pensamiento de poseer, apretando cada dedo como si quisiera clavárselo en la piel.

Se quedaron los dos parados contra la ventana, Harry detrás de Draco jadeando con rapidez, todavía abrazándolo, con su miembro reduciéndose a momentos pero aún dentro de Draco, éste sintiendo la esencia de Harry deslizándose lenta y ardiente desde su culo hasta llegar a la suave piel de sus muslos.

Todavía respirando agitadamente, Harry soltó a Draco con un brazo y convocó su varita, la cual voló presta desde su pantalón en el suelo hasta su mano.

Draco abrió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta en qué puto momento los había cerrado. La luz y claridad de afuera lo golpeó como un visitante inesperado, como un intruso que llega sin ser invitado. Todavía con un brazo apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo de Draco, Harry comenzó a ejecutar hechizos de limpieza sobre los dos.

Con voz baja. Draco no pudo evitar _recordar._

Y aunque no veía a Harry a la cara, pudo imaginar sus ojos. Pudo ver su mirada compasiva y angustiosa, verde y profunda. Llena de incredulidad. La misma que había tenido cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo limpió y vistió antes de sacarlo de su recámara en la Mansión.

Los sentimientos lo sobrepasaron y las lágrimas ardientes que hasta ese momento no había dejado fluir, salieron a borbotones, peleando espacio, empapando sus mejillas y arrancándole sollozos sofocados.

Y Harry comprendió. Harry supo por qué. Sin decir palabra, giró el tembloroso cuerpo de Draco de frente hacia él y le evitó la vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos.

Simplemente lo abrazó lo más fuerte y seguro de que pudo hacerlo, prometiéndole sin hablar que todo iría bien.

Jurándole sin emitir palabra, que tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de permitir que alguien más le volviese a hacer daño otra vez.

Y Draco quiso creer.


	9. Regla 9

**Regla 9**

Acostarnos con quien queremos y cuando queremos es el derecho divino de los gays. No debes desaprovecharlo teniendo sexo con un solo tío _ad náuseam_. Qué desperdicio de energía.

**Excepción**

Se podría hacer una excepción si y sólo si el tío en cuestión produce adicción en vez de hartazgo. ¿Cómo negarse a semejante placer?

* * *

Como Draco no había desayunado, Harry le sugirió irse a casa para prepararle el almuerzo. Todavía avergonzado por su reciente manifestación de sentimientos, Draco aceptó sin atreverse a mirar a Harry a la cara.

Se reacomodaron la ropa sin decir más. Harry observaba a Draco sin decidirse a confesarle que sabía ya todo acerca de su plan, que a pesar de estar profunda y locamente enamorado de él, aceptaría sólo su amistad; que siempre estaría a su lado y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger su integridad.

Pero no lo dijo. No tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar Draco y lo último que quería era espantarlo justo cuando acababa de convencerlo de regresar a su hogar.

Cuando pareció que ambos estaban listos para partir, Harry buscó los ojos de Draco.

—Esto… mm, ¿podrías llevarnos tú a los dos a casa? —le preguntó. Ante la mirada socarrona de su amigo, Harry continuó—: Todavía no me siento muy cómodo apareciéndome por mi cuenta, ¿sabes?

—Lo puedo imaginar —respondió Draco sonriendo por vez primera desde que habían terminado de hacer el amor.

Mientras Draco se acercaba a Harry y lo tomaba firmemente de un brazo, Harry se vio momentáneamente impactado por su propio pensamiento. _Hacer el amor. _Él jamás había sentido las sesiones de sexo con Draco como sólo eso. Para él había sido hacer el amor, ni más ni menos. Tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de la aparición, Harry trató de dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Draco los apareció a ambos en medio de la sala, y Harry, recordando lo que había pasado ahí durante la mañana, usó su varita para convocar todas las cartas que estaban sobre su cama. Sintiéndose repentinamente alegre, Harry sentó a Draco en una silla del comedor, colocándole enfrente toda la correspondencia que había recibido horas antes.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Draco de mal humor, mirando con el ceño fruncido el montón de cartas. Viendo que todas estaban dirigidas a Harry, sonrió presuntuoso y añadió—: ¡No me digas que te han fundado más clubes de admiradores! Creí que al irse Creevey se acabaría la pesadilla…

Harry rodó los ojos.

—En realidad, la culpa de esto es tuya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco más extrañado.

Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

—Siéntete en libertad de revisarlas si te apetece. Voy a preparar algo para almorzar.

Rápidamente y haciendo uso de su varita, Harry le cocinó a Draco un abundante desayuno tardío a base de huevos, salchichas y tocino; también preparó café e hizo tostadas. Llevó todo a la mesa encima de una bandeja y, complacido, observó que Draco estaba revisando las cartas y que tenía en la cara una extraña expresión de satisfacción y sorpresa mezcladas.

—Vaya —dijo Draco, haciendo las cartas a un lado y tomando el plato que Harry le ofrecía—. No pensé que la respuesta de la gente sería así de rápida.

Harry le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, resistiendo las ganas de abrazarlo y demostrarle su agradecimiento de maneras poco castas. No sabiendo qué decir sin que sonara sentimental, optó por quedarse callado.

Draco captó su titubeo y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de clavar su tenedor en una salchicha y empezar a devorar su comida.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. No fueron solamente mis recomendaciones, ni que _ciertos _amigos me hicieran el favor de esparcir el rumor. Ayuda mucho que seas famoso y toda esa mierda. ¿Ves cómo es la gente? Es competencia y mercadotecnia, solamente. Todos quieren tener de lo mismo cuando han visto que le ha funcionado a otro, sobre todo si _ese otro_ es un desprestigiado mago gay e hijo de un ex Mortífago_._

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

Draco se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto de su desprestigio le importara un soberano cacahuate. Y de hecho, así era.

—Ya sabes… —respondió después de haberle dado un mordisco a su tostada—. Ese asunto infantil de _si él puede, yo también. _Y ese tipo de cosas. —Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Estoy seguro de que muchos se estarán quebrando la cabeza preguntándose por qué no se aventuraron a ser los primeros en solicitar los servicios del grandioso mago inglés, vencedor de Voldemort y esas monsergas.

Harry sonrió de nuevo.

—Jamás se me habría ocurrido trabajar en algo así. Cuando me liberaron de Azkaban y me di cuenta de que mi expulsión de la Academia era un hecho, el mundo se me vino encima. El Ministro charló conmigo y me dijo que, en agradecimiento a mis servicios anteriores y toda esa mierda, lo único que podía hacer por mí era ofrecerme un trabajo de oficina donde yo no tuviera que usar la magia contra las personas.

Draco dejó de comer durante un momento, sus ojos se entrecerraron con la más pura indignación.

—¿_Contra _las personas? —masculló—. Maldito Ministro, ¿cómo se atrevió...? ¿Y tú por qué aceptaste?

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras usaba su tenedor para juguetear con su comida. A diferencia de Draco, él sí había desayunado y en ese momento no tenía mucha hambre.

—Creí que no tenía alternativa.

Draco tomó su taza de café y se la llevó a los labios.

—Siempre hay alternativas, Harry. Sólo hay que saber buscarlas porque rara vez llegarán solas hasta ti.

—O tal vez sea tu mejor amigo quien se encargue de traerlas, ¿no? —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Esto —señaló las cartas—, es lo que en el mundo muggle llamarían guardaespaldas o agente privado. Tipo de gente que por lo general sabe de armas y de defensa personal, pero con un pasado lo suficientemente negro como para pertenecer a ninguna corporación o sin ganas de ponerse al mando de nadie. Lobos solitarios.

—En tu caso, se aplica completamente —dijo Draco tras su taza de café—. Pero más que lobo, eres un león. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras depositaba la taza en la mesa y continuaba comiendo de muy buena gana. Por lo general, la comida preparada por Harry era recibida por Draco con enorme beneplácito, ya que él era bastante deficiente en ese cometido—. Si yo hubiera sabido que lo pasabas así de mal en el Ministerio, te lo hubiera sugerido desde hace siglos. —Miró a Harry a los ojos—. Debiste decírmelo, Harry.

La mirada de Draco estaba tan cargada de sentimiento que Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—Yo, no… pude. Me sentía avergonzado. Y más porque no tenía ninguna razón válida para justificarme ante ti.

—¿Y cuál vas a aceptar primero? —preguntó Draco antes de tomar un gran bocado de huevo frito.

Harry suspiró. Le producía un curioso sentimiento tener tanta variedad de trabajos a escoger. Se sentía como el niño que, dentro de una dulcería, le dicen que todo lo que abarcaban sus ojos es suyo, pero solamente de uno a la vez.

—No lo sé. Supongo que primero optaré por uno de los mejores renumerados para darle un incremento significativo a mi cuenta en el banco. Pero a la larga terminaré trabajando para todos.

—¿Para todos? —Draco lo miró arqueando las cejas y sonriendo condescendiente. Cogió una de las cartas, una escrita en un pergamino tan viejo que parecía que se desharía—. ¿Incluso para este ancianito que quiere que vayas y saques un boggart de su refrigerador?

—Incluso para él. Y para todos. Si están recurriendo a mí, seguramente es porque el Ministerio les ha dado la espalda o ellos ya no son lo suficientemente capaces para lidiar con ese tipo de problemas mágicos. No todos los magos son poderosos o hábiles, Draco —concluyó Harry.

—Dímelo a mí que estudié junto a Crabbe y Goyle —afirmó Draco asintiendo con la cabeza. Suspiró y, moviendo a un lado las sobras de su desayuno, se estiró sobre la silla—. Dioses, estoy muerto. Anoche no dormí nada bien, el hotel donde me quedé estaba lleno de fantasmas de ésos que se la pasan arrastrando cadenas.

Harry asintió, tratando de imaginar a Draco durmiendo lejos y sintiéndose terriblemente desolado por eso. La noche anterior había sido también un infierno para él. Después de tres años de dormir bajo el mismo techo que Draco, se había acostumbrado a la sensación de saber que el rubio estaba cerca de él a pesar de dormir en cuartos separados. Era un alivio y un confort.

Draco se puso de pie, sacó su varita y levitó los restos de su desayuno hasta la cocina.

—Te prometo que después de la siesta regresaré y lavaré los platos, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo a Harry.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry sorbiéndole a su café y saboreando la idea de irse a su cama a dormitar un rato también. El hecho de saber que Draco ya estaba en casa seguro lo haría caer como tronco durante un largo rato—. Que descanses. Yo también iré a acostarme un rato.

Durante unos pocos segundos, Draco lo observó a los ojos detenida y curiosamente, pero no dijo nada. Nervioso por el escrutinio, Harry intentó no desviar la mirada. Entonces, Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia su habitación.

Harry lo siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, sintiendo una terrible mezcla de sentimientos debatiéndose en su interior. Le causaba una felicidad enorme tenerlo de nuevo en casa, que lo hubiese perdonado. Se sentía libre al haberse confesado. Pero, al mismo tiempo…

Escuchó a Draco cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y soltó un profundo suspiro, el cual le dolió más de lo que hubiera querido creer.

Se había terminado. Lo que había sucedido entre Draco y él, lo _que fuera _que hubiera pasado, se había terminado. Seguramente esa noche su amigo volvería a los clubes, junto a Cliff y en busca de lo de siempre. Baile, bebida y chicos con quien follar.

Repentinamente angustiado, Harry se tragó el contenido de su taza y la depositó en la mesa tan fuerte que casi rompe la porcelana. Se dio cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando y se preguntó cómo, _en nombre de todos los dioses, _iba a poder soportar aquello. Torciéndose los dedos, se aferró a su anterior decisión. Tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o perder la amistad de Draco, y esto último, _no _era una opción.

La puerta del cuarto de Draco se abrió de nuevo y Harry volteó bruscamente hacia el pasillo. Draco no salió. Pero su voz llegó hasta Harry, fuerte y clara, pero escondiendo en sus palabras ansiedad y deseo. Percatarse de eso agitó el alma del moreno.

—Harry, ¿quieres venir a acostarte aquí?… ¿Conmigo?

* * *

Cuántas horas durmieron, Harry nunca lo supo. De lo único que fue consciente al despertar fue que Draco estaba aferrado fuertemente de su cuerpo, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hueco formado entre su pecho y su brazo y que tenía en la cara una expresión de paz. La habitación estaba empezando a quedarse a oscuras; tras la ventana, las luces de la calle estaban encendidas ya. Era casi de noche. Harry se maravilló. Tenía años que no tomaba una siesta así, y realmente se sentía muy bien.

Uno de sus brazos estaba debajo de la espalda de Draco, atrapado entre la cama y él. Harry miró fijamente al rubio, y creyendo que estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no sentirlo, usó el otro brazo para pasárselo por encima, a la altura de su pecho. Draco sólo gruñó un poco, pero no despertó.

Envalentonado, Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Hundió la nariz en su cabello y cerró los ojos deseando poder quedarse así para siempre, preguntándose ansioso cuándo terminaría, hasta cuándo Draco lo dejaría acercarse así a él. No tenía idea y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Deseaba a Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Lo amaba. Pero encima de todo eso, lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Y firme a su propósito de no perder su amistad, lo único que le restaba era continuar cerca de él mientras Draco lo permitiera. Pero saber que estar así (los dos abrazados y en la misma cama) no sería para siempre, lo lastimaba mucho más de lo que había pensado.

Entre sus brazos, Draco se removió y su respiración se tornó más agitada. Durante un segundo, Harry se avergonzó de ser sorprendido abrazándolo con semejante anhelo y estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero al final decidió que no haría tal cosa. Quería a Draco y de ese momento en adelante no se abstendría en demostrárselo, pensara el rubio lo que pensara. Que se jodiera.

—Harry —sonó la voz ahogada de Draco, pues tenía la cara volteada hacia el pectoral del moreno.

Ambos estaban completamente vestidos, pues antes de acostarse sólo se habían sacado los zapatos. Draco había invitado a Harry a dormir con él y no había vuelto a decir palabra. Correspondiendo, Harry había entrado a su habitación y recostado a su lado sin decir nada.

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con la boca seca, pensando que Draco estaba a punto de pedirle que saliera de ahí.

—La tienes dura.

Harry sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. Bajó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era verdad: ahí estaba, un enorme bulto en sus pantalones. Evidente y culpable. Tragó saliva.

—Como todos al despertar, ¿no? —dijo a modo de defensa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad.

Draco no respondió, pero Harry podía escuchar su respiración agitándose cada vez más. No podía verle la cara, pero estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos clavados en su erección y eso… _Dios, eso_… Bastó para que se le pusiera más dura de lo que la había tenido jamás.

Escuchó a Draco soltar una risita y sintió su cuerpo agitarse levemente. Harry aflojó un poco su abrazo, empezando a sentirse ahora sí un poco avergonzado. Draco estaba acostado de lado, por lo que Harry no podía ver si él estaba excitado o no.

—No seas idiota y no te burles, ni que fuera cosa del otro mundo —le dijo Harry—. Ya se me pasará.

Draco continuó sin decir nada. Harry comenzó a respirar profundamente y a tratar de pensar en cosas que fueran lo que sea menos pasionales, con la ilusión de deshacerse de aquello lo más rápidamente posible. Pero parecía no estar funcionando mucho.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el muslo que estaba del lado de Draco y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran sus dedos. El rubio le estaba acariciando por encima de los vaqueros, pasando las puntas de sus largos dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, rozando apenas a unos centímetros de su erección.

—Draco… ¿qué haces? —preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

Por toda respuesta, Draco llevó sus dedos hasta el bulto de Harry y comenzó aquel desquiciante roce justo encima, y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios para no gemir. Draco estaba trazando con sus dedos la forma de su pene, desde la punta hasta la base, la forma de sus testículos y de nuevo, de regreso a su dura erección. Como si tratara de guardárselo en la memoria. Sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba, Harry abrió los ojos para seguir observando.

Se quedó congelado. Draco, sin decir palabra, había comenzado a desabrocharle los vaqueros.

Harry soltó a Draco y se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas a los costados de su cuerpo. Los dedos de Draco terminaron de bajarle la bragueta y, hurgando bajo sus calzoncillos, liberaron su erección.

Y ahí, en la semi oscuridad de la recámara de Draco, sin prisas y con un trato tan suave que casi parecía devoción, Draco comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Harry con su mano completa, de arriba abajo y toqueteándole la punta con un dedo, aferrando toda su erección y deslizando su mano hasta acunar delicadamente sus testículos, antes de regresar hacia arriba y volver a hacer lo mismo.

Draco levantó la cabeza hacia Harry y lo miró a los ojos. Harry le correspondió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía la suya nublada de placer y de algo más que era imposible definir, pero que estaba ahí y le sacudía la mente y el corazón.

—¿Te gusta, Harry? —preguntó el rubio en voz baja. Ni una nota de burla o sarcasmo en su tono, sólo sensualidad y lujuria.

—Mucho, Draco —susurró Harry—. No pares, por favor.

Draco le dio un particularmente duro apretón que lo hizo gemir, mientras lo miraba profundamente.

—¿Cuándo?

Harry estuvo muy ocupado gimiendo durante varios segundos antes de poder contestar.

—¿Cuándo… qué? —resopló.

—¿Cuándo querrás que _pare_, Harry?

En medio del placer vicioso que Draco le estaba proporcionando, Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor para concentrarse en la pregunta de su amigo. Volvió a enfocarse en sus ojos y _supo _que la pregunta de Draco iba más allá, que se refería a la extraña relación que se estaba gestando entre los dos. Su corazón hubiera gritado _Nunca, Draco. No quiero que esto pare nunca_. Pero sabía que eso no era lo que Draco quería escuchar. Tragando fuerte y casi sobrepasado por la ardiente atención de Draco sobre su erección, masculló:

—Hasta el momento que tú quieras, Draco. Sin compromisos. Y jamás me perderás como amigo. Lo ju…

No alcanzó a realizar su juramento. Draco sonrió satisfecho, demostrándole al moreno que había estado en lo correcto y premiándolo con un húmedo lengüetazo por todo lo largo de su erección.

Para decepción de Harry, Draco se alejó. Pero lo había hecho para hincarse en la cama, justo a su lado, y entonces, le bajó los pantalones por completo, llevándose también su ropa interior en el proceso. Harry, todavía sin creer que Draco deseaba continuar teniendo sexo con él, que deseaba _continuar con él_, levantó las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo, jadeando tanto de placer como de asombro.

* * *

Draco le sonrió para agradecerle el gesto. Arrojó los pantalones de Harry a un lado y de inmediato, sus ojos se lanzaron como dardos hacia su erección. A la _hermosa _y totalmente erecta polla de Harry. A Draco se le hizo la boca agua ante la mera imagen y, tragando saliva, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Harry porque sentía la urgencia de _probar._

No era muy bueno dando mamadas. Mejor dicho, no era bueno, a secas. No tenía mucha experiencia en el rubro, pues en su enorme y larga lista de polvos de una noche jamás se había tomado el cuidado para lamer o chupar el miembro de su compañero. Simplemente no era cosa que se le antojara demasiado.

Pero con Harry era diferente. La sola imagen de aquel miembro completamente endurecido y que apenas unas horas atrás había estado _dentro _de su cuerpo, le producía una sensación de antojo que jamás había experimentado. Era una polla _extraordinaria, _bonita, gruesa… y era la de Harry.

Harry, por quien Draco la había tenido permanente dura desde hacía tres años. Harry, en quien Draco pensaba cuando se follaba a cualquier otro más. Harry, que era ingenuamente bello, insospechadamente guapo, extraordinariamente genial.

Harry.

Que había aceptado a Draco _hasta el momento que él quisiera. _Sin compromisos ni ataduras. La perspectiva era grandiosa y Draco se entusiasmó ante eso mucho más de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a aceptar.

Se inclinó sobre Harry y lo escuchó retener el aliento. Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sacó tentativamente la lengua un poco y lamió la punta, recogiendo con su suave músculo la pequeñísima e invisible gota de preseminal que Harry tenía ahí. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry tensarse bajo su peso, y esa reacción lo animó a continuar.

Bajó un poco la cara y le dio largos lengüetazos a un lado de cada testículo, justo en el lugar donde terminaban las piernas, sintiendo en sus labios y mejillas la suave piel de Harry, intoxicándose con su varonil aroma y su ligero sabor salado. Con la nariz, hurgó la morena y sedosa piel de los testículos, abriendo la boca por puro reflejo y tomando uno de ellos dentro de su boca.

Harry gimió y dio un brinco sobre la cama, dándole valor a Draco, quien se permitió una sonrisa engreída. Vaya, ¿entonces resultaba que no lo hacía tan mal?

Repitió el mismo movimiento con el otro testículo, obteniendo más de ese Harry a punto de disolverse sobre la cama a base de puros quejidos, gemidos y movimientos serpenteantes. Sintió un tirón en el cabello y apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry le estaba sujetando con sus dos manos, animándolo a proseguir y casi _imperceptiblemente, _jalándolo hacia arriba.

Draco comprendió. Dejó los testículos y pasó su lengua, húmeda y ansiosa, por toda su dureza. Llegó hasta la punta de nuevo y la sumergió dentro de su boca, chupando, sorbiendo, volviendo loco a Harry. Inclinándose sobre él y apoyado sobre sus rodillas para tener mejor acceso, Draco tomó la base de la erección de Harry con una mano mientras se dedicaba a meter en su boca lo más que podía, sintiendo la punta del miembro de su amigo golpearle el fondo de la garganta.

Era imposible que Harry pudiera _gemir _más de lo que ya hacía en ese momento. Era imposible que la pudiera tener más dura. Era imposible que suplicara más. Draco aplastaba su lengua contra él, apretaba su mano alrededor de él, muriéndose del deseo, devorando, chupando, _saboreando; _jamás se cansaría de eso, de ese sabor, de ese tacto suave y firme contra su lengua y del aroma… _Dios_, su aroma.

Debajo de sus propios pantalones la tenía tan dura que sentía que le explotaba. Con la mano que tenía libre, luchó contra su bragueta y su botón, quitándose lo más rápido que pudo sin separar la boca del miembro de Harry. Necesitaba tocarse o sino _explotaría._

—Oh, Dios, Draco… —jadeó Harry cuando Draco le dio una chupada particularmente fuerte y Draco no pudo más, se llevó su propia mano hasta su necesitada erección, acariciándose tan duro que estaba seguro eyacularía primero que Harry.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que hacerle una mamada a alguien lo pudiera excitar tanto. Harry empujó sus caderas contra él; durante un breve momento estuvo seguro de que la totalidad de la polla de Harry estaba en su boca y el pensamiento de eso fue tan _viciosamente _erótico que no pudo soportarlo más.

Liberó la erección de Harry y se arrastró por su cuerpo hacia arriba, llegando con su cara hasta la del moreno y fundiéndose con él en un apasionado beso. Sintió la húmeda polla de Harry rozar la suya, completamente seca, y la sensación fue avasallante. Gimió y subió más. Dioses, era increíble, era… _necesitaba _esa polla dentro suyo, era suya, era… Necesario. Pellizcando los pectorales de Harry de pura ansiedad, se arrastró más hacia arriba, elevando sus piernas hasta lograr tener los pies plantados sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Harry.

El moreno le ayudó sosteniéndolo del culo, tomando cada una de sus nalgas con sus manos y oprimiéndoselas de modo indecente, posesivo, llevando un par de dedos casi hasta su entrada. Sin preparación previa ni lubricante, nada más que el deseo de ambos, desnudo y salvaje, Draco se dejó caer sobre la durísima erección de Harry, empalándose en él sin más humedad que la de su propia saliva. Lentamente, controlando la velocidad conforme su entrada se acostumbraba a semejante invasión, Draco se fue sentado sobre Harry, mordiendo su lengua mientras el otro siseaba de placer. Llegó el instante en que Draco quedó completamente sentado sobre Harry, con la totalidad de éste dentro de él. Harry suspiró sonoramente y llevó una mano hasta la propia erección de Draco, la cual se erguía completamente casi pegada al estómago del rubio.

Draco gimió cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarlo con largos y lentos movimientos. Sosteniéndose del pecho del moreno, comenzó a levantarse de él, dejándose caer nuevamente con la mayor suavidad que pudo hacerlo. Debajo de él, Harry parecía estarse muriendo.

Draco se aferró a los pezones de Harry mientras abría los ojos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Harry los tenía abiertos y lo miraba con tanta devoción que Draco se sintió conmovido.

—Draco…

Draco arqueó las cejas en respuesta. No podía hablar. Sabía que si lo intentaba no podría hacerlo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos de sube y baja sobre Harry, y éste por inercia imitó el ritmo en las caricias que le prodigaba sobre su miembro. Con la otra mano, Harry le acunó la nuca y lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo. Draco se lo permitió durante unos momentos, pero su total atención estaba ya en la sensación de estar siendo follado teniendo él el control. No pudiendo responder más que a las descargas de placer que el miembro de Harry le mandaba por todo el cuerpo, separó su rostro para incorporarse sobre el moreno y lograr que su polla encontrara su próstata.

Clavó la vista en los labios rojos e hinchados de Harry. Esos labios que repetían su nombre una y otra vez entre meros suspiros y que eran música en sus oídos, que lo llamaban como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Y lo único que su derretido cerebro podía pensar era que _estaban tan bellos _que deseaba besarlos, comérselos y tenerlos pegados a él para siempre porque habían dicho que siempre estarían a su lado mientras Draco lo quisiera así, porque lo transportaban al cielo, porque eran…

_Suyos._

Dejó los pezones de Harry para atrapar su cara, acariciando sus labios con los pulgares. Vio a Harry abrir un poco la boca, jadeando, lamiendo la punta de sus dedos, y Draco quiso escuchar de nuevo, quiso _verlos _decir su nombre. Lo que fuera. Mientras no fuera el nombre de otro, de nadie más. Jamás.

Pensando en que Creevey siempre había sido el pasivo, Draco se enfureció repentinamente. Apretó el culo y comenzó a moverse con más fiereza sobre Harry, consiguiendo que el moreno se arqueara bajo su cuerpo y aullara su nombre. _Una vez más._

Draco sería lo mejor que Harry hubiera tenido. Sería mucho mejor que Creevey. Harry jamás volvería a extrañarlo teniendo a Draco a su lado. Y lo haría gritar su nombre las veces que fuera necesario hasta que borrada de su cuerpo, mente y lengua cualquier rastro del imbécil de Parker. Pero Harry ya no lo dijo más, sólo gemía. Gemía sin control, deliciosamente. Draco se movió un poco, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando su cuerpo mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban cada vez con mayor velocidad, provocando que la maldita y dura y deliciosa polla de Harry prácticamente le quemara la próstata y lo mandara en una espiral de placer indecible y asfixiante y…

Se corrió y abrió la boca lo más que pudo en un esfuerzo por atrapar un poco de aire. La mano de Harry sobre su erección no dejó de moverse sobre él hasta que liberó la última gota de semen, sintiendo con nitidez la manera en que su ano se apretaba alrededor del miembro de Harry, provocando que el moreno liberara un gemido ronco, largo y gutural y se vaciara también dentro de él.

Las manos de Harry lo tomaron de los brazos, empujándolo hacia abajo. Draco, más muerto que vivo, se dejó hacer. Se permitió ser abrazado por Harry, ser acunado sobre su pecho. Suspirando de contento, sin importarle el desastre de semen y sudor que se sentía entre su cuerpo y el de Harry, Draco cerró los ojos. No tenía idea cuánto duraría eso, pero lo increíble e indecible estaba ocurriendo: cada vez que hacían el amor le gustaba más y más y Harry no dejaba de parecerle atractivo.

—Eres como una jodida droga, Harry —masculló y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Draco salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, lo que era un poco absurdo si consideraba que no había nadie en casa que pudiera verlo. Con el ceño fruncido y de evidente mal humor, fue hasta su armario y buscó entre sus ropas algo ligero para ir esa noche a un club con Cliff. No tenía muchas ganas, pero le había prometido a Harry que lo haría y Cliff no había dejado de darle la lata, así que ahí estaba. Cumpliendo con su deber y su palabra.

Sacó unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta azul marino. No tenía idea de por qué, pero no quería verse muy llamativo. Aunque claro, si veía algún chico lindo con quien follar siempre disponía de otros recursos para atraer su atención. Draco sabía bien cómo sacar partido de su atractivo.

Sonriendo presuntuoso y sabiendo que debería sentirse emocionado, comenzó la labor de vestirse. Terminando, regresó al baño a peinarse. Se miró a los ojos en el espejo y tuvo que reconocer ante su imagen que no había nada que lo emocionara menos que follar con otro que no fuera Harry.

Y no entendía por qué.

Tocaron la puerta y sabiendo que era Cliff, se dio el último vistazo ante el espejo y salió a abrirle a su amigo.

—Y, ¿cuándo vuelve Harry?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Mañana en la noche, Cliff. Te lo dije desde el día que se fue, hace dos semanas.

—Mmmm —fue toda la respuesta de Cliff mientras caminaban hacia su pub favorito. Se mantuvo echándole furtivas miradas a Draco como lo había estado haciendo desde el día que Harry se había largado a Grecia a trabajar—. Harry es increíble, cada día me sorprende más. Mira que no cualquier novio te dejaría continuar con tu horrible vida de degenere y libertinaje mientras él está de viaje. Ahora entiendo por qué lo quieres tanto…

—Harry no es mi novio —espetó por enésima vez Draco, interrumpiéndolo—. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. _No somos novios_. Simplemente, somos… —se encogió de hombros mientras clavaba la vista en la acera frente a sus pies—, amigos con derecho, o algo así.

—Claro, claro… con derecho a joder con cualquier otra persona, ¿no? —comentó Cliff en tonito de burla—. Tal como tú _no _lo has hecho desde que Harry se fue.

—Cierra el pico, Collier —respondió Draco de peor humor.

Cliff soltó una risita y Draco fingió no escucharlo. No quería ni pensar en el motivo por el que, en esas dos semanas que Harry llevaba fuera, sus más cercanas experiencias al sexo habían sido la ducha y su mano derecha, y nada más.

No era que realmente echara de menos a Harry. Claro que no. Nada tenía que ver que cada paja que se había hecho durante todo ese tiempo hubiera sido en honor del moreno, ni tampoco que hubiese salido del apartamento solamente para ir a trabajar. Ni que hubiese hecho oídos sordos a cada súplica de Cliff de ir a bailar con él, ni que el mejor momento del día fuera cuando la vieja Hedwig llegaba con la diaria carta prometida.

No tenía nada que ver.

Simplemente era algo normal. Extrañar a su compañero de apartamento era algo normal y que se podía esperar después de tres años de convivencia. Era como esas piedras en el zapato, que cuando te las quitas no puedes más que darte cuenta cómo te habían estado molestando. Eso era, nada más.

—Me pregunto si Harry habrá aprovechado el tiempo mejor que tú —comentó Cliff con la que decididamente era la más maléfica de las intenciones. Suspiró larga y sonoramente antes de agregar—: Con lo guapos que son los griegos, ¿verdad?

Draco sintió que un escalofrío de la más pura rabia le recorría la piel desde la nuca hasta los pies. Él mismo ya había pensado eso y _no había sido agradable _hacerlo. Rotundamente se había negado a que la sola idea volviera a pasarle por la mente, pero claro que siempre había almas caritativas como Cliff Collier para hacer las cosas por ti.

—Me dará mucho gusto si lo hace, ¿sabes, Collier? —respondió en tono glacial y mirando a Cliff por el rabillo del ojo—. De hecho, creo que sería un franco estúpido si no aprovecha el montón de carne fresca que tendrá a su disposición.

Cliff volvió a reírse entre dientes, claro indicativo de que no había creído ni una palabra de lo dicho por Draco. No era que a Draco le importase. Hacía mucho que había aprendido que las falsas apariencias no resultaban con Cliff.

Se tomaron un par de cervezas en un pub y después emprendieron camino a uno de sus clubes favoritos, el Heaven. Draco se mantuvo atento mientras buscaba algún candidato entre la multitud, pero no había nadie de su gusto. Esa noche parecía que era la noche "saca a los feos a pasear".

Cliff se largó a bailar, logrando ligar al menos un par de veces antes de volver con Draco y mirarlo con ojos incrédulos.

—¿Nada, Draco? —le gritó para hacerse oír sobre la estridente música, ostentando un gesto en la cara que era más de burla que de fingida preocupación—. ¿Qué van a decir tus admiradores? ¡Tu prestigio se irá a pique!

Draco estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicar algo bastante grosero cuando la presencia repentina de dos chicos en su mesa lo interrumpió. Se sentaron cada uno a un lado de ellos sin esperar a ser invitados. Cliff abrió mucho los ojos y la boca; cada chico llevaba en las manos un par de bebidas con el claro propósito de invitarlos. Eran bastante atractivos, aún para los estándares de Draco.

Cliff, quien estaba acostumbrado a no tirar tan alto, parecía no poder creer en su buena suerte.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? —saludó uno de los recién llegados, uno fornido de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados—. ¿Podemos unirnos?

Cliff parecía querer dar saltitos en su sitio. Draco frunció el ceño mientras respondía:

—Creo que ya se han unido, ¿no? ¿Para qué pregun…? ¡Auch!

Después de asegurarse que su patada había dado en el blanco y había sido lo suficientemente dura como para callar a Draco, Cliff tomó una de las bebidas que los chicos les ofrecían y comenzó a sorber con todo gusto.

—Gracias, chicos, todo un detalle de su parte. Nosotros somos Cliff y Draco. Y, ¿ustedes?

El chico de cabello castaño le echó una rápida mirada al otro, uno de cabello rubio cenizo. Draco enarcó una ceja al tiempo que se frotaba el lugar donde Cliff lo había golpeado.

—Yo soy Danny y él es John —respondió el rubio después de titubear un momento. Draco podía apostar la mitad de su ropa de diseñador que eran nombres falsos—. Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es nuestro, ¿verdad, Draco? —insistió Cliff, mirando a su amigo con un gesto que decía _si por tu culpa no me ligo a uno de éstos, lo pagarás._

—Sí, claro —respondió Draco en tono mordaz.

Nadie pareció notarlo.

Pronto, Cliff se vio inmerso en una charla con los dos chicos, los cuales le confesaron ser nuevos en el barrio pues tenían poco de haberse mudado al centro de Londres. Le preguntaron a Cliff acerca de los mejores lugares para bailar y ligar, y Cliff estaba exuberante desplegando sus conocimientos acerca del tema en cuestión.

Casi sin darse cuenta y más aburrido que una ostra, Draco tomó una de las bebidas que los chicos habían llevado a la mesa. Comenzó a bebérsela mientras los escuchaba hablar. Cierto era que cualquiera de esos dos era lo suficientemente atractivo hasta para él. Cierto era que en otros tiempos (entiéndase, antes de Harry) Draco hubiera pasado de Cliff y se los hubiera llevado a ambos al cuarto oscuro a follar. Imaginó un emparedado entre los dos y casi sonrió cuando comenzó a tener una erección. Vaya, menos mal. Eso quería decir que no estaba del todo oxidado.

Más satisfecho con él mismo, apoyó la espalda contra su asiento para observar mejor a los chicos y decidirse por uno de una vez. Aunque… había algo que no encajaba, aunque Draco no podía distinguir con exactitud qué era. Los miró disimuladamente durante minutos completos fingiendo que estaba escuchando su conversación. Y de pronto, descubrió qué era lo que no estaba bien: ninguno de los dos estaba coqueteando realmente ni con Cliff ni con él. De hecho, Draco casi podía jurar que, a veces cuando Cliff estaba distraído, a ambos se les ponía la cara como si estuviesen tragando limón. Además miraban sus relojes con cierto nerviosismo, como si tuviesen algún compromiso próximo o…

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Antes de darse cuenta, Draco ya se había terminado su bebida. Dejó el vaso en la mesa sintiéndose demasiado mareado. Intentó pensar en cuántos tragos se había tomado esa noche, pero no pudo recordarlo. ¿De verdad habrían sido tantos como para que se pusiera borracho?

Cliff parecía estar igual. Draco parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de aclararse la mente. Pero ésta parecía habérsele apagado. Un extraño sentimiento de pánico comenzó a angustiarle el corazón. Se sentía indefenso y esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto. Se palpó el pantalón en busca de su varita, y al sentirla en uno de sus bolsillos, respiró más tranquilo.

Pero, aun así…

El chico que dijo llamarse John se puso de pie y anunció:

—Bueno, me parece que ya ha sido suficiente de charla, ¿no crees, ehm, Danny?

El otro también se paró y meneó la cabeza hacia la puerta del club.

—Draco, Cliff, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos a casa? —Arqueó las cejas en lo que tal vez el inepto intentaba fuera un gesto seductor, pero que a Draco le causó tanta gracia que, de haber podido, se hubiese reído en su cara.

Cliff se incorporó rápidamente y casi se cae. Uno de los chicos, el que estaba más cerca de Cliff (Danny o John o Draco no sabía quién) lo cogió de un brazo para que no se desplomara hacia atrás. Pero en cuanto Cliff estuvo bien y logró retomar su equilibrio otra vez, el tipo lo soltó como si le hubiera quemado la mano.

Draco se rascó la cabeza sabiendo que _algo no estaba bien _pero demasiado mareado y confundido como para saber qué. Parecía como si, cuando estaba a punto de atrapar la idea, ésta se le escurría de la mente hasta un rincón donde no la podía coger.

_Raro, raro, raro. _Era todo lo que podía pensar, pero no estaba muy seguro de por qué.

Los dos tíos se encaminaron a la salida cuando parecieron estar seguros de que Draco y Cliff los seguirían. Cliff comenzó a caminar tras ellos y Draco lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, casi provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la mesa recién desocupada.

—Essspera, Cliffff —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras aunque no era su intención hacerlo—. Hay algo… aquí hay. Que no me huuuele… Bien.

—¿De qué hablas, Draco? —preguntó Cliff un poco menos titubeante que Draco—. Estos tipos son unos bizzzcochos y yo… no me los voy a perder. Quédate tú si quieres y essspera a tu Harry del alma —completó Cliff un tanto molesto.

—No, no —intentó explicarse Draco, pero su mente parecía ir más rápido que su habla. Demonios, ¿por qué su lengua estaba tan lenta y no le obedecía?

Pero Cliff no se quedó a escuchar su argumento. Caminó lo más rápidamente que su mareado cuerpo le permitió hacerlo, yéndose a alcanzar a los otros dos que ya en ese momento habían salido a la calle.

Draco, quien tenía un fuerte presentimiento negativo acerca de todo eso, no tenía la intención de dejar a Cliff a solas con dos desconocidos. Bueno, al menos _no _con dos desconocidos que eran tan raros. Tenía que convencerlo que eso no estaba bien. No sabía bien por qué, ni tenía una explicación convincente, pero sabía que así era.

Lo más rápido que pudo, caminó detrás de Cliff sin lograr alcanzarlo. Lo miró atravesar la puerta y él hizo lo mismo. Ya en la calle, el aire helado de la madrugada lo golpeó en el rostro y ocasionó que su mareo se incrementara más. Tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta del club para no caer.

Percibiendo la sensación de pánico y preocupación incrementarse a pasos agigantados, miró a ambos lados de la acera en busca de Cliff. Lo encontró. Estaba con los otros dos, a unos metros de distancia. Los tres estaban parados como si esperaran por él. Intentando imprimirle a sus pasos una estabilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, Draco caminó hacia ellos. Llegó a un lado de Cliff, que tenía la sonrisa más idiota que Draco le había visto jamás –y eso ya era decir- y lo cogió fuertemente de un brazo, jalándolo hacia él.

—Nos vamos a casa, Collier —le masculló de manera que los otros dos no oyeran.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Draco! No seas aguafiestas… —se rebeló Cliff tratando de zafarse del agarre de Draco.

—¡No estamos bien! —casi le gritó Draco, comenzando a enojarse por la terquedad de su amigo. Inclinó la cabeza y le susurró junto a la oreja, lo más bajo que pudo—: Estoy seguro de que estos imbéciles nos pusieron algo en la bebida, me siento demasiado…

No pudo terminar la frase. De pronto, una varita estaba frente a su cara, y otra, apuntando al pecho de Cliff. Draco soltó a su amigo e intentó buscar la suya propia, pero antes que pudiera conseguirlo, todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

* * *

Feliz de estar de nuevo en Inglaterra, Harry usó la red flu para llegar a casa desde la sección mágica del aeropuerto Heathrow. Salió de su chimenea lo más cuidadosamente que pudo y frotándose la pierna derecha, ya que la maleta lo había golpeado en medio de las turbulencias del viaje por la red.

Depositó la maleta en el suelo y sacó su varita para limpiarle el hollín, así como de su ropa y él mismo, mirando alrededor del oscuro apartamento. Acababa de ponerse el sol y sin ninguna luz encendida, el lugar estaba en penumbras ya. Ese día era domingo y por lo regular Draco no salía a bailar, por lo que Harry se preguntó en dónde estaría en ese momento.

Volvió a coger su maleta y se encaminó a su habitación, sintiéndose un poco turbado. Las dos últimas cartas que le había mandado a Draco no habían sido respondidas por éste, y casualmente coincidían con las fechas posteriores a la noche que Draco se había ido a un club con Cliff. Apretando los dientes, Harry casi podía jurar que Draco había vuelto a las andadas. Nada que él pudiera hacer por evitarlo, por supuesto. Pero durante un mes había creído ingenuamente que, de cierta manera, el rubio le estaba siendo fiel.

Colocó la maleta sobre su cama y suspirando, procedió a vaciar el contenido. Después de haberle dicho a Draco toda la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido en el pasado y que habían terminado haciendo el amor en su casa de Richmond y posteriormente en la cama de Draco, Harry se había tomado dos semanas sabáticas mientras decidía cuál trabajo escoger primero.

Dos semanas que, sin quererlo así, se habían convertido en una especie de luna de miel entre ellos dos.

Harry sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos días. Había sido grandioso, Draco y él apenas sí habían salido de la cama para comer antes de volver a tener sexo. Habiendo establecido un "compromiso de no-compromiso", Draco se había sentido libre para demostrarle a Harry lo mucho que lo deseaba. Y Harry no dudó en corresponderle de la misma manera.

Por supuesto que Harry hubiera deseado más. Hubiera deseado poder hablar de sus sentimientos, de que siempre sería fiel, de lo mucho que le gustaría que Draco también. Pero esa no era opción. Harry había dicho "sin compromisos" y así había sido. Tenía que respetar su palabra.

Y después de aquellas dos semanas de sexo descontrolado y charlas que parecían no tener fin, Harry se decidió por fin a tomar uno de los empleos que le ofrecían. Uno muy bien renumerado, donde tenía que proteger a las hijas de un empresario ateniense (y eliminar a su enemigo potencial, de paso) en la décima boda del hombre.

—Por fin volviste.

La voz de Draco, ronca y cargada de deseo, le llegó a Harry desde el umbral de su puerta. Sobresaltándose un poco porque había creído que Draco no estaba en casa, Harry dejó caer unas camisas que en ese momento tenía en las manos y volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Draco, de pie y apoyado en el marco, con un aspecto tan extraño que Harry no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con suspicacia.

Draco estaba tan desaliñado que si Harry no lo conociera bien, habría asegurado que tenía al menos tres días con la misma ropa puesta. Estaba despeinado y sin rasurar, lo que le daba a su rostro un aspecto salvaje y oscuro que hizo que Harry tragara saliva sin pensar. Pero aun así, Harry sonrió. Después de dos semanas sin verlo, lo que menos le importaba era una camisa arrugada o una barba de dos días.

—Draco —lo saludó con voz cálida y tratando de disfrazar sus anhelos y miedos—. Hola.

Draco no le respondió. Sonrió de medio lado, seductor y sensual, y comenzó a caminar hacia Harry, quien instintivamente, se encogió hacia atrás.

Draco no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a él.

—Te estaba esperando —le confirmó en voz baja.

Harry volvió a tragar.

—¿En serio? Por un momento pensé que estarías afuera, tal vez saliendo con alguien o…

Draco se rió un poco antes de responder.

—¿Saliendo con alguien? ¿Por quién me has tomado, Harry? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que yo sólo te deseo a ti?

Harry percibió cómo un violento escalofrío le recorría la piel por completo. ¿De verdad era Draco quien le estaba diciendo eso?

—¿Quieres decir que… —se aventuró a preguntar no sin un poco de timidez—, que no has estado con nadie… desde…?

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció de su cara. Bruscamente, cogió a Harry de las solapas de su camisa y lo acercó hasta tenerlo a centímetros de él.

—¿Acaso tú sí, Harry? ¿Acaso caíste presa de los encantos de algún bello griego, y permitiste que te follara hasta perder la conciencia?

—¿Qué? ¡NO! —Harry tomó las muñecas de Draco intentando que lo soltara. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿De verdad Draco estaba celoso de que él…?—. No me he acostado con nadie. Más que con mi mano derecha y… tu recuerdo —se atrevió a decir, envalentonado al ver que Draco también estaba reconociendo que le había echado de menos. Acarició sus brazos mientras le miraba directamente a los furiosos ojos grises—.Te extrañé, Draco —susurró—. No tienes idea de cuánto.

Como por arte de magia, el semblante de Draco cambió. Su mirada se suavizó y se clavó en los labios de Harry.

—¿De verdad?

Harry casi jadeó de la impresión. ¿En qué momento Draco se había vuelto tan inseguro y, lo más extraño, _fiel_?

—Por supuesto, idiota. No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ti y desear que estuvieras ahí, conmigo. Y recordar cada maldito momento que pasamos aquí en casa, y…

Draco, que no lo había soltado de la camisa, lo acercó rápidamente hasta él y estampó su boca con la suya. Comenzó a besarlo ávidamente, chupando sus labios, sorbiéndole la lengua, gimiendo de placer contenido.

Harry sólo se permitió ser sorprendido durante un mínimo momento. En seguida le correspondió el beso, derritiéndose entre los brazos de aquel nuevo Draco que lo celaba y lo deseaba y lo había esperado durante _dos jodidas semanas. _Era muchísimo más de lo que Harry se hubiera atrevido a soñar, pues había creído que al volver se encontraría con el mismo Draco distante y promiscuo de antes.

Draco sumergió su lengua en Harry y éste abrió la boca gustoso de ser tomado así. La piel de la cara de Draco se sentía rasposa y el beso era fiero, pero a Harry no le importó. Qué mierda, mientras fuera Draco quien lo estuviese besando así, no le importaba que doliera, que raspara. Draco soltó por fin su desesperado agarre sobre la tela de la camisa de Harry y, con movimientos casi frenéticos, comenzó a desabrochársela. Harry intentó reciprocar, pero era un poco difícil hacerlo con los brazos de ambos en el camino.

Draco terminó con su camisa y alejó su boca de la de Harry, dejándole los labios hinchados y pulsantes. Harry apenas sí tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos para ver la cabeza del rubio agachándose sobre su pecho, su boca apoderándose de uno de sus pezones y mordiéndolo tan fuerte que Harry estuvo seguro de que le dejaría marcas ahí. La lengua de Draco revoloteó encima de su ya erecto pezón y Harry arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Draco, apretándole tan fuerte que sus dedos parecían quererse clavar sobre ellos.

Sintió a Draco desabrocharle los pantalones con una mano. Harry sólo podía gemir y gemir, pues Draco no dejaba de besar, chupar, lamer la piel de su estómago y pecho mientras completaba la tarea de abrirle la prenda inferior y la dejaba caer a los pies del moreno. Draco se desplomó de rodillas ante él y, bajándole también los calzoncillos, tomó la erección de Harry entre sus labios y comenzó a chupar con furia.

Harry vio estrellas. Tomó a Draco del cabello, seguro de que si continuaba a ese ritmo, lo haría derramarse en segundos. Lo cual era bueno, era genial, porque Harry lo había extrañado tanto, lo deseaba tanto, lo amaba tanto…

Usando sus dos manos, Draco empujó a Harry hacia atrás hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio. Harry cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, sobre la maleta y sobre toda la ropa doblada ahí, pero no era que le importara mucho en ese momento. Draco no dejaba de hacer cosas maravillosas con su lengua, no dejaba de _casi _morder la extensión completa de su miembro, pasando los dientes a todo lo largo de esa manera que Harry adoraba y que seguramente Draco ya se había dado cuenta por lo mucho que Harry se retorcía y gemía y murmuraba _sí, así, sí, ohhh, Draco…_

De algún modo, Draco consiguió quitarle los zapatos y le pasó el pantalón y los calzoncillos por los pies, dejándolo al fin completamente desnudo de la parte inferior. Usó una mano para aferrar la erección de Harry, apretándola y acariciando la parte de ella que no alcanzaba a meterse en la boca. Harry estaba en éxtasis. Ni en sus fantasías más extremas hubiera creído que Draco lo recibiría así. De hecho, casi se había preparado tanto mental como emocionalmente para llegar a casa y encontrarse con un Draco indiferente que hubiese regresado a su rutina normal. Pero _eso_… era desquiciante, era grandioso. Y lo peor: era esperanzador.

Draco retiró la mano con que lo había estado acariciando y Harry gimió ante la ausencia. La boca de Draco continuó chupando y pronto lo hizo olvidar que había tenido una mano ahí. Y más cuando _esa mano, _tibia y ensalivada, comenzó a hurgarle debajo de los testículos y, sin previo aviso, sumergía un dedo en su entrada.

Harry quiso gemir de dolor e instintivamente movió el cuerpo hacia atrás, pero Draco tomó toda su erección en su boca, _toda, _y la sensación del fondo de su garganta frotándose contra la punta de la polla de Harry fue sobrecogedora. Harry se olvidó momentáneamente del dedo invasor y ni cuenta se dio cuando Draco metió otro más en él. Pero cuando las puntas de los dedos de Draco rozaron su próstata, Harry se vio obligado a tomarlos en cuenta. Gimió guturalmente, alzando las caderas sin pensarlo, permitiendo que Draco tuviera más acceso. Estaba a punto de correrse, aquello era demasiado. La boca de Draco sobre su miembro, tan demandante, tan dura… raspándole la suave piel con su barba, rasguñándole con sus dientes, sumergiendo la lengua en la pequeña hendidura de la punta. Harry estaba gimiendo sin control.

Repentinamente, Draco alejó su boca de la polla de Harry y sacó sus dedos de su entrada. Harry gimió de frustración y abrió los ojos.

Draco estaba parado ante él, desabrochándose a toda prisa sus propios pantalones. Fascinado, Harry observó la manera en que los calzoncillos de Draco ya tenían una pequeña mancha de humedad, la manera en que parecían reventar al no poder contener semejante erección, la manera en que Draco se los bajó y reveló ante Harry su hermoso miembro, tan duro, goteando copiosamente líquido preseminal y…

Draco terminó de bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se inclinó sobre Harry y lo tomó de los brazos. Bruscamente y provocando que Harry se golpeara contra la maleta que estaba debajo de él, lo volteó contra la cama, dejándolo boca abajo. Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo para poder quejarse, Draco ya estaba encima de él, apoyando su pecho aún cubierto con camiseta contra la espalda de Harry.

—Voy a follarte, Harry —le susurraba sobre el oído mientras su erección húmeda y resbalosa buscaba la entrada de Harry entre sus nalgas—. Tan, pero _tan_ duro que no podrás caminar en semanas y _tendrás _que quedarte aquí, conmigo.

—Mmmmhh —fue toda la respuesta de Harry porque en ese justo momento, la erección de Draco ya lo estaba invadiendo.

Harry jadeó ante la repentina y fuerte sensación de dolor. Después de dos semanas sin uso y sin más lubricante que un poco de saliva, aquello se sentía bastante rudo. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba que Draco fuera así de posesivo con él.

Draco pasó los brazos debajo de los de Harry para tener más punto de apoyo, mientras que terminaba de sumergir la totalidad de su erección dentro de su culo. Harry tenía su propio miembro, pulsante de ansiedad y deseo, atrapado entre su cuerpo y la cama. Intentó meter una mano para acariciarse, pero el peso del cuerpo de Draco encima de él no se lo permitió.

—Draco —gimió. Por toda respuesta, Draco retiró su miembro y casi en seguida lo embistió, aún con más fuerza que la primera vez. Harry se mordió el labio para no gritar—. ¡Draco, Dios!

Sin esperar nada más, Draco se salió una vez más y comenzó a penetrar rápidamente a Harry, saliendo y entrando de él con facilidad a pesar de la poca preparación.

—Exactamente eso, Potter —masculló contra la nuca de Harry, ronco y jadeante—. Soy tu Dios. Sólo yo… Mmmmhh, Merlín, Harry, eres… Estás tan deliciosamente apretado.

Las embestidas aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza, y Harry abrió la boca en un mudo grito. No tuvo necesidad ya de tomarse su erección; ésta estaba ya frotándose contra la cama y así, _se sentía bien_.

—Harry —continuaba susurrando Draco—. Harry, Harry… es verdad, ¿no? Eres mío, nadie más te ha poseído.

A pesar del agonizante éxtasis, Harry pudo girar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose un tanto indignado.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Draco? Ah, por supuesto que… Mmmmh, no he hecho esto con na…

Draco lo tomó de los cabellos y le tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándolo a callarse. Lo besó furiosamente mientras continuaba embistiéndolo, de una manera que en las dos semanas previas al viaje de Harry nunca había hecho. Harry nunca lo había sentido así, tan pasional, tan desinhibido, tan posesivo. Era avasallante, pero al mismo tiempo, atemorizante.

—Mío, mío —dijo Draco, separando su boca de la de Harry y golpeando rudamente sus caderas contra su trasero, tan fuerte que la cabecera de la cama no cesaba de hacer ruido contra la pared—. Eres mío, Potter… _mío_.

_Sí, sí, lo que digas_ era lo que Harry atinaba a pensar, sin tener ya la opción de hablar. Su boca parecía haber extraviado la habilidad de hacerlo. Las brutales embestidas de Draco habían dejado de ser dolorosas, convirtiéndose en nada más que placer blanco y profundo. Harry levantó las caderas para obtener más, viéndose premiado cuando la erección de Draco rozó acertadamente su próstata.

—Ahhh, ohDiosDraco, ahí…

Obedientemente, Draco empezó a golpearle en ese ángulo, agachándose para morderle la nuca mientras tanto. Sus manos se aferraron posesivamente de las caderas de Harry, ayudándolo a levantarse para recibirle mejor.

—Mío —gemía Draco contra la piel del cuello de Harry, su polla penetrando, sus caderas golpeando las nalgas de Harry, produciendo un ruido de piel húmeda que rivalizaba con los que la propia cama hacía—. Mío. _Mío_…

Cada _mío _era una estocada, cada _mío_ era una mordida. Cada _mío _era un escalofrío y Harry lo sentía como un mantra, como una realidad, porque así era. Él era de Draco. Aún estando con Colin… él había sido de Draco. Aún estando Draco con todo el mundo… Harry había sido suyo.

Draco volvió a golpear ese punto crucial y, con un gemido profundo, Harry se corrió sobre su cama, apretando las mantas entre los puños, arqueando la espalda, entregándole el alma al cabrón que lo estaba jodiendo tan duro que de seguro lo estaba haciendo sangrar. Su propio clímax pareció ser la señal que Draco esperaba, pues sin dejar de emitir palabras que hablaban de lo mucho que Harry le pertenecía y de cómo lo mataría si osaba engañarlo, con una estocada final y quedándose quieto, se corrió dentro de su cuerpo.

El orgasmo de Draco pareció prolongarse minutos enteros. Harry, aún en el paraíso de su propia liberación, disfrutó tanto del placer de Draco que no pudo menos que gemir de satisfacción sintiendo la manera en que el rubio se vaciaba en él.

Por fin, Draco terminó.

Se quedó completamente tendido sobre Harry, su cabeza apoyada contra su nuca y sus brazos aún sosteniéndole las caderas. Respirando ardiente sobre su piel, le dio un último beso a Harry en el cuello, quedándose por fin completamente quieto mientras se normalizaba su respiración.

Harry, que apenas sí podía respirar con todo el peso de Draco sobre de él, esperaba que el rubio se quitara de encima en cualquier momento.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Después de unos momentos, Harry volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que la respiración de Draco se había vuelto pausada y tranquila. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry vio que el rubio se había quedado dormido, tan profundamente que parecía no haberlo hecho en días. Como pudo y sintiéndose extrañamente alarmado y conmovido, Harry se deslizó de debajo de Draco, consiguiendo desprenderse de su cuerpo y dejando que él siguiera acostado sobre la cama.

Harry se levantó, quitó la maleta y la ropa que estaba alrededor de Draco, acomodando entonces a su amigo -_¿novio?- _sobre ella y cubriéndolo con una manta. Aun con tanto movimiento, Draco no despertó ni dio señales de haberse dado cuenta. Harry, que no sentía ni pizca de sueño pero sí lo dominaba un extraño presentimiento, se quedó un rato observando a Draco dormir, antes de vestirse y salir de la habitación.

Había algo chocante en el comportamiento de Draco. No era normal, pero por más que Harry pensaba, no atinaba a descubrir qué podía haber producido ese cambio. ¿Pudiera ser posible que Draco, _de verdad, _estuviese empezando a enamorarse de él?

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras llegaba a la cocina y procedía a preparar té. Tenía pavor de hacerse semejante ilusión. Había decidido tomar lo que fuera que Draco le entregara, pero esperar que se enamorara de él y dejara a un lado sus anteriores hábitos era como pedirle un abrazo al sauce boxeador.

Mientras el agua estaba lista, Harry distraídamente se frotó el trasero e hizo gestos de dolor. Vaya que Draco le había dado duro esa vez. No entendía qué bicho le había picado; al menos de que fuera verdad que todos esos días no se había acostado con nadie y por culpa de eso estuviese volviéndose loco por la falta de sexo.

Repentinamente, una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta de la cocina, haciéndolo que pegara un brinco de la impresión. Desde su percha, Hedwig ululó indignada al haber sido despertada por la otra ave. La lechuza blanca se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry en la cocina y se indignó más, ululando sin parar y dándose la vuelta para así, mostrarle su áurea espalda a Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Acabo de llegar, Hedwig. Y si no te saludé antes fue porque estabas dormida. —Hedwig lo ignoró y Harry se rascó la cabeza antes de girarse hacia la otra lechuza para desatarle la nota—. Vaya con la damita orgullosa —masculló lo suficientemente alto como para que Hedwig lo escuchara.

Harry terminó de liberar la carta y la giró para mirar el remitente. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quién era. La abrió y leyó con rapidez, no sabiendo qué pensar de eso.

Después de más de dos meses de haberse ido, Colin había vuelto y le pedía volver a verlo. De hecho, en ese momento estaba esperándolo en una cafetería al otro lado de la calle.

Harry sonrió. Más que molesto con Colin por haberlo dejado, sentía un inmenso cariño por su anteriormente compañero de colegio. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de charlar con él y preguntarle sobre su vida en Estados Unidos, así que decidió aceptar su invitación.

Rápidamente, garabateó un "_De acuerdo, te veo en un momento" _en otro pedazo de papel y se lo mandó con la lechuza. Fue al baño a lavarse, dejando la carta de Colin olvidada sobre la mesa y pensando en la cara que pondría cuando le contara que ahora estaba con Draco y que justo acabada de follárselo tan duro que apenas sí podía caminar. Casi podía ver su sonrisa condescendiente y escuchar lo que diría al respecto. _¿Ves, Harry? Te dije que estaba loco por ti._

Era verdad que Colin siempre le había dicho eso. Justamente, esa era la razón por la que se había marchado en primer lugar. Por eso y porque insistía que Harry correspondía ese sentimiento.


	10. Regla 10

 

**Regla 10** ****

La fidelidad es una característica solamente de los aparatos de sonido, nada que ver contigo. Ni la des, ni mucho menos la exijas. Cada quien sabe lo que hace con su vida.

**Excepción** ****

Bueno, se supone que un Gryffindor es fiel por naturaleza, ¿no? En ese caso, la culpa ya no es mía. Pobre él, que tiene que atenerse a cómo es.

* * *

Harry iba colocándose la chaqueta conforme bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. No creía que se retrasase mucho, ni tampoco creía que Draco fuese a despertar (después de todo ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche) así que no se había molestado en dejarle una nota. No era que quisiera reconocerlo, pero tenía el secreto presentimiento de que Draco se enfurecería si descubría que Colin estaba ahí en Soho, queriendo verlo. Así que mejor no decírselo. Además, no era que Harry estuviese haciendo nada malo. Sólo charlaría con él un rato y le contaría de su relación con Draco.

Harry salió al fresco de aquella noche de abril (Merlín, cómo había extrañado el clima londinense estando en Atenas) y cruzó rápidamente la calle, evitando coches y peatones. Caminó una manzana completa hasta llegar a la otra esquina, donde un pequeño Starbucks se erguía orgulloso en medio de una de las avenidas más importantes de la ciudad.

A Harry nunca le había gustado el café de ese lugar, pero a Colin sí. Su ex tenía un extraño gusto por las marcas populares y como había sido él quien había elegido el lugar de la reunión, pues a Harry no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar su invitación. Sonriendo para sus adentros, Harry pensó que tal vez Colin era mucho más americano de lo que él mismo creía; no se sorprendía de que hubiera aceptado un trabajo en el Nuevo Mundo.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la diminuta cafetería, la cual estaba llena de bancos y mesas en diferentes tonos de verde, casi rebosante de clientes. Colin estaba justo a la entrada, esperándolo con un vaso enorme de latte entre las manos. Se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto vio a Harry entrar. Harry sonrió y sintió un extraño sentimiento de cariño removerse en su interior. También algo muy parecido a la culpa. Siempre se había sentido así con Colin. Culpa por no corresponderle y no poder quererle como Colin lo quería a él.

Pero ese día Colin se veía muy bien: traía las mejillas sonrosadas como siempre que hacía frío y vestía ropas finas y caras. Harry se sintió feliz por él. Tal vez fuera que ya había dejado de sufrir por el moreno.

—Hola —saludó Harry con un poco de timidez mientras se sentaba frente a él. Las mesas eran bastante pequeñas y las rodillas de ambos chicos chocaron y se quedaron tocándose las unas a las otras debajo de ella. Por más que Harry intentó acomodarlas de otro modo, no pudo lograrlo—. Te ves muy bien —añadió, nervioso.

—Dios, Harry —dijo Colin en tono anhelante—. Tú también. Te ves… —Negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera encontrar el término adecuado—. No sé. ¿Feliz? ¿Radiante? ¿Satisfecho? —Se rió y completó en tono de broma—: ¿Recién follado?

Harry se sonrojó completamente antes de poder evitarlo. Sabiéndose descubierto, miró hacia otro lado. Colin soltó un resoplido.

—¿No me digas que he adivinado? —Se rió de nuevo, pero esa vez su risa era casi amarga, dolorosa—. Vaya, yo que sólo había estado bromeando.

Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Colin. No sabía que vendrías, y bueno, me has cogido de sorpresa. Estaba en el apartamento preparando té cuando llegó tu lechuza, y acababa de…

—¿Follar con otro?

La cruda pregunta fue hecha con resentimiento, aunque Harry sabía que Colin luchaba contra eso. Pero el chico nunca había sido bueno para disfrazar sus sentimientos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro de saber qué más decir. Colin lo miraba directamente y tenía la duda en los ojos. Harry sabía que él sabía, y por supuesto que no iba a negárselo. ¿Qué caso tendría?

—Es Malfoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin, confirmando las sospechas de Harry.

Harry tragó saliva y volvió a asentir. Vio a Colin morderse los labios con rabia y ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada.

—Por lo visto, he llegado tarde —dijo en un susurro. Y de inmediato añadió a toda prisa—: Pero sigo pensando como antes, que ese cabrón no te merece, Harry. Seguramente en un par de horas se habrá olvidado que lo hizo contigo y saldrá a un club a buscar algún tipo más joven que tú.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo la urgencia de justificarse aunque sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—No es la primera vez que pasa, Colin. De hecho, ya llevamos un mes juntos.

Colin estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Un mes? —repitió en tono sorpresivamente dolido.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, tenemos un tipo de… relación, por así decirlo. Y Draco me ha sido fiel, aunque parezca difícil de creer, aun cuando yo me fui de viaje a Grecia. Además…

—¡Pero, ¿un mes? —exclamó el chico rubio en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Harry—. Entonces, no entiendo nada, Harry. ¿Para qué me has escrito, entonces? ¿Para qué me hiciste venir?

—¿Para qué, qué? —tartamudeó Harry, confundido—. ¿Te refieres a la nota que te acabo de mandar hace unos momentos?

Colin estaba furioso, como Harry pocas veces lo había visto.

—¡Claro que no! Me refiero a la carta que me has enviado a Nueva York, _suplicándome _que viniera por ti, donde decías que me amabas y querías irte conmigo. ¿Fueron sólo mentiras, Harry? ¿Lo hiciste sólo para darle celos al maldito Malfoy en algún arranque de rabia, o qué?

Durante un par de segundos, Harry se quedó mudo de asombro.

—Colin, no sé de qué carta me hablas… yo no te he escrito a Nueva York, no sé quién p…

—No lo niegues, por favor —La voz de Colin había dejado atrás el enojo para volverse suplicante—. Era tu letra.

Harry abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, no tenía idea de quién podría haberle jugado esa cruel broma a Colin, mandándole una carta falsificada.

—Tal vez así era, Colin, pero yo no he…

—¡Espera, Harry! —exclamó Colin, tomándolo de la mano repentinamente. Harry observó su mano apresada por la de Colin encima de la mesa, sintiéndose atrapado en un callejón sin salida. ¿Cómo salir de ésa sin herir _de nuevo _los sentimientos de Colin?—. Supongo que escribiste la carta en algún momento de desconsuelo y quiero que sepas que yo también me he sentido así —continuó Colin con la más pura desesperación en la voz—. Muchas veces.

—No, Colin, no es lo que crees…

—Yo sé que Malfoy te gusta, Harry, siempre lo he sabido. Pero él no te merece, en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad te engañará con cualquiera. En cambio, yo te amo sin…

En ese momento, a espaldas de Harry, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Colin se interrumpió, mirando hacia ella y entrecerrando los ojos. Apretó más la mano de Harry y así fue como éste supo sin lugar a dudas quién era la persona que acababa de entrar.

_   
_

 

_En Starbucks_, **por Valium**

 

_Mierda. _Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Lentamente, giró la cabeza y efectivamente, ahí estaba Draco, respirando agitado y mirándolos a los dos con una mezcla de odio e incredulidad en la cara. ¿Habría escuchado lo último dicho por Colin?, se preguntó Harry con aprensión.

Bajo las potentes luces de neón de la cafetería, el desaliño de Draco se hacía más evidente aún. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si no hubiera dormido en días o estuviera muy drogado, y la palidez y demacración de su rostro era tan aguda que Harry se horrorizó. En las penumbras de su habitación no había sido capaz de notarlo.

—Malfoy —masculló Colin a manera de saludo, sin soltar la mano de Harry.

 

 

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en Colin, afilados como dagas. Apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano de Harry firmemente atrapada con la suya. Harry luchó por liberarla, consiguiéndolo al fin. Entonces, Draco lo miró solamente a él. Y Harry tuvo que sostenerle la mirada. El dolor y la rabia que encontró en sus ojos lo impresionó.

—Draco… —comenzó a decir, con la boca seca—. Colin ha venido desde Nueva York —aclaró estúpidamente, intentando pensar en cómo salir de ésa, en cómo librarse de Colin y llevarse a Draco a casa antes de que…

Draco entrecerró los ojos, respirando cada vez más rápido. Harry creía que si no se controlaba le daría un ataque de algo.

—Sí —completó Colin con voz dura—. He venido porque Harry me lo pidió. Quiere irse conmigo a América.

Harry se giró tan rápido a mirar a Colin que casi se desnuca.

—¡Colin! ¡Te dije que no he sido yo! No sé quién te pudo haber escrito eso, pero te juro que yo…

—¡CÁLLATE, POTTER! —bramó Draco, interrumpiendo a Harry y haciendo que se girara rápidamente hacia él—. No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más… ¡Hasta aquí dejé de ser el tonto!

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de Colin, atrayendo la atención de toda la gente en la cafetería. Colin se quedó muy quieto, pero no dejó de mirar desafiante hacia Draco.

—¡DRACO! —gritó Harry a su vez, levantándose del asiento y tomando con una mano el brazo del otro—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Miró a su alrededor y le susurró—: ¡El lugar está lleno de muggles!

Sin dejar de apuntarle a Colin, Draco volteó a ver a Harry a los ojos. Estaba tan furioso que sus pupilas parecían brillar.

—¿Realmente crees que me importa, miserable mestizo? —respondió Draco cruelmente, dejando a Harry atónito. Desde que eran amigos nunca había vuelto a usar insultos de ese tipo. Draco lo miró desdeñosamente de arriba abajo y escupió—: Debí haber sabido que alguien de tu calaña no sería capaz de ser leal.

—¡No le hables así! —gritó Colin, levantándose también de su silla y provocando murmuraciones entre todos los parroquianos, que seguían la escena con sumo interés—. ¡Ya quisiera un cabrón hipócrita como tú ser la mitad de leal que…!

El gesto de Draco se contrajo de rabia y sin aviso, se abalanzó sobre Colin, interrumpiéndolo, tomándolo de la ropa con su mano libre y tirándolo hacia él. Colin también metió las manos, aferrando fuertemente a Draco de su camiseta. Harry, que todavía sostenía el brazo derecho de Draco, se vio arrastrado por él en su afán de hechizar a Colin. Durante unos instantes, los tres formaron un nudo de cuerpos donde sólo se escucharon resoplidos y maldiciones murmuradas entre dientes. Draco queriendo utilizar su varita, Harry y Colin intentando detenerlo.

De repente y de alguna manera, Draco pudo agitar el brazo con el que sostenía la varita y, con un rápido movimiento, lanzó un silencioso hechizo que ocasionó un profundo corte en la mejilla de Colin. La cara del chico empezó a sangrar profusamente, arrancándole gemidos de dolor y haciendo que soltara a Draco. Se llevó las manos a la cara, pero la sangre le brotaba a borbotones. Cayó sobre su silla y de ahí, hasta el suelo. La gente comenzó a gritar y a abandonar los lugares que tan animosamente habían estado ocupando antes.

—¡NO! —gritó Harry también, arrojándose sobre Draco, no queriendo creer que eso estuviese ocurriendo. En su furia y desesperación repentina, tomó a Draco de ambas muñecas, olvidándose de sacar su propia varita. Con un pie le metió zancadilla a Draco mientas usaba el peso de su cuerpo para empujarlo.

—¡TE ODIO! —chilló Draco cuando Harry consiguió tirarlo al suelo y quedó encima de él—. ¡TRAIDOR, TE ODIO! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que me engañarías!

—¡Dra-Draco, no! —decía Harry entre forcejeos, tartamudeando por el esfuerzo de sostener a un increíblemente fuerte Draco contra el suelo—. ¡No es lo que piensas, te lo juro! ¡MIERDA! ¡Suelta la varita!

A su alrededor, los parroquianos parecían haberse vuelto locos. Había un par que se habían acercado a Colin para tratar de auxiliarlo, pero la mayoría estaban saliendo a todo correr de la cafetería, volcando sillas y derramando cafés por todos lados.

—¡TE MATARÉ! —seguía gritando Draco, completamente fuera de sí, el rostro enrojecido de rabia y peleando contra Harry con furor—. ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

Harry estaba aterrorizado por la reacción insólita de Draco. Eso no era normal. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado durante los días que Harry había estado ausente, para comportarse así?

Entonces, soltando un bramido que más parecía de un animal herido que de un ser humano, Draco pareció hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y consiguió levantarse contra Harry, tirándolo a él contra el suelo. El moreno no podía creerlo. Cayó de espaldas sobre el frío suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la nuca contra el mármol y perdiendo las gafas. Ahogó un gemido de dolor, intentando no soltar a Draco a pesar del golpe sufrido. Pero Draco consiguió zafar su brazo derecho del agarre de Harry, y todavía con la varita empuñada, le dio un fortísimo golpe en la mandíbula al moreno, reventándole el labio, haciéndole ver estrellas y casi provocando que vomitara del dolor.

Medio noqueado y en medio de las brumas que le ocasionaba no traer las gafas puestas, Harry, como pudo, volteó hacia Draco. Sabía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no eran sólo por el dolor o el miedo. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con Draco. Algo le había pasado y él no había estado ahí para ayudarlo.

A pesar de su miopía, fue claro para él cuando Draco le apuntó a la cara con su varita. Harry se congeló, respirando agitadamente y todavía luchando por no perder la consciencia.

—Estás muerto, Potter —le dijo Draco con la voz cargada de odio. De un odio añejo y olvidado y que Harry había creído jamás le volvería a escuchar.

—No, Draco, espera —susurró, pensando frenéticamente en algo que pudiera decir para tranquilizarlo. Seguramente los aurores no tardarían en llegar y todo aquel desastre los metería en un problema gordo—. No estás bien, Draco, algo te está obligando a actuar así.

_¿Drogas? ¿Alguna poción ilegal? _Harry no atinaba a descubrir qué era lo que el rubio había tomado y le estaba afectando tanto la personalidad.

Draco se rió con una risa seca y sin humor.

—Claro que algo me obliga a actuar así. ¡Tú y tu repugnante traición! —Frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de furia, Draco levantó su brazo derecho, dispuesto a hechizar a Harry—. Y, ¿sabes qué, Potter? Si tú no vas a ser mío, tampoco lo serás de Creevey ni de nadie más. _¡Ava…!_

—_¡Desmaius!_

El rayo rojo del hechizo de Colin golpeó a Draco y éste se desplomó, inerte, encima de un atónito y congelado Harry.

—¡Iba a matarte, Harry! —gritaba Colin furiosamente, pero Harry no lo miraba a él. Sólo tenía ojos para Draco—. ¡No puedo creerlo, el muy desgraciado iba a matarte!

Harry observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Draco, tendido sobre su regazo y el suelo. Mudo de asombro y perplejidad, le quitó la varita del puño, aunque sabía que ya no era necesario.

Era cierto. Lo que Colin decía era cierto. Draco había estado a punto de matarlo. Era inverosímil, completamente ilógico. Por todos los dioses, ¿qué mierda se había tragado Draco que lo había dejado en ese estado de locura?

Harry, temblando sin poderse controlar, buscó sus gafas y se las colocó de nuevo. Miró hacia Colin, quien estaba cubierto de sangre y parecía al borde de un desmayo. Miró alrededor de la cafetería, los pocos clientes que quedaban los observaban impactados sin decir nada, testigos de un extraño enfrentamiento entre amantes donde se provocaban heridas y desmayos tan solo con palitos de madera.

Y Harry se quedó ahí en el suelo, sosteniendo a un Draco inconsciente, en medio de todo el desorden que habían causado ellos con su pelea y los clientes al salir en desbandada. Sabía que los aurores no tardarían en presentarse. Cerró los ojos, temiendo lo peor.

 

* * *

Un vial fue depositado sobre la mesa enfrente de él. Harry, con indiferencia mal fingida, levantó apenas la cabeza para mirarlo. Entonces clavó los ojos en la joven auror que se lo había ofrecido.

—Veritaserum, señor Potter —le dijo la auror—. Es necesario que lo beba antes de tomar su declaración.

Harry no iba a discutir. De cualquier manera no tenía intenciones de mentir en ningún aspecto. Si con eso conseguía que el interrogatorio terminara lo antes posible, le daría a la mujer lo que pidiera.

La auror comenzó a hacerle preguntas y Harry se escuchó a él mismo narrando los hechos. En ese momento Colin y él estaban encerrados con varios aurores en la sala de interrogatorios del Ministerio, la misma donde estaba el Pensadero que un mes atrás había utilizado para mostrarle a Draco sus recuerdos.

—Repita las palabras de los hechizos que el señor Malfoy usó contra usted, señor Potter —pidió la auror.

Harry la miró.

—_Ava_—respondió con voz hueca.

—¿De _Avada Kedavra_? —preguntó la mujer sin disimular el regocijo que la situación le causaba.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, frunciendo los labios con rabia.

—No lo sé. Probablemente. ¿Conoce usted algún otro hechizo que comience con esa sílaba? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

La auror lo miró con gesto indignado antes de escribir algo en sus notas. No le respondió la pregunta.

—¿Va a levantar cargos por el intento de asesinato?

—No.

La auror y todas las otras personas presentes en la sala, incluyendo a Colin, lo miraron a la vez.

—¿No? —preguntó la auror con una estúpida sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara.

—No —repitió Harry, armándose de paciencia y tragándose la irritación.

—¡Pero, Harry…! —masculló Colin a unos metros lejos de él. Harry ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo.

—Señor Potter, tengo entendido que si el señor Creevey no lo hubiera detenido, Draco Malfoy hubiera completado la maldición asesina sobre usted. Aún así, ¿no piensa levantar cargos?

Harry suspiró y bajó la mirada. ¿Cuántas horas más duraría ese interrogatorio de mierda? Necesitaba estar libre para empezar a arreglar la situación de Draco y averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

—No, señorita —replicó de muy mala manera—. ¿Podemos pasar ya a lo siguiente?

La auror dejó de insistir en el tema, arrugando el ceño en un gesto de indiferencia.

A espaldas de Harry, Colin bufó un _"No puedo creerlo"._

Harry volvió a ignorarlo. Sabía que a Colin le costaría mucho más trabajo entender que Draco jamás hubiera tratado de asesinar a Harry por más celoso que hubiera estado, que eso que había pasado en la cafetería tenía que deberse a otra explicación.

Una explicación que Harry tendría que averiguar en cuanto consiguiera salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Un rato después, los aurores se llevaron a Colin a San Mungo para atenderle la herida que Draco le había ocasionado en la cara. Habían tratado de sanársela entre ellos, pero aparentemente había sido causada con algún hechizo de magia oscura que no permitía la cicatrización. Harry recordó el _Sectumsempra _y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío de culpabilidad.

Por más que Harry había insistido en que lo dejaran ir, los aurores parecían felices de retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Harry no tenía idea de qué hora era, pero calculaba que en ese momento ya tendría que estar amaneciendo.

A ratos, Harry escuchaba conversaciones entre aurores acerca de la situación de Draco y no resultaban nada alentadoras; aunque era cierto que, por experiencia previa, había aprendido a no creerse todo lo que los malditos decían.

—Su padre está allá afuera, trae un ejército de abogados con él.

—Claro, con tanto dinero. Seguro de que lo saca libre esta misma noche aprovechándose de algún vacío en la ley.

Harry se enfureció y su impaciencia se acrecentó. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Lucius ahí? Era Harry quien debería estar ayudando a Draco, no aquel hijo de puta.

—Bueno, es que en realidad los cargos no son graves. Como Potter no ha querido acusarlo de intento de homicidio, los otros delitos no son nada. Saldrá en un día o dos.

—Me dijo Sherley que estaban alegando locura transitoria provocada por los celos, o algo así. Que iban a traer a un Medimago de San Mungo para revisarlo, ya que todos lo que lo conocen juran que ha perdido completamente el juicio.

—En ese caso, en vez de prisión será una estancia en el hospital. Yo no dudo que esté más loco que una cabra. ¿No has oído cómo grita cuando no lo tienen sometido?

Harry se removió inquieto en su asiento, preguntándose por enésima vez qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Draco para actuar así. Temiendo por él, por su salud y por la cercanía de Lucius, lo único que le quedaba era rogar por que lo dejaran irse ya.

 

* * *

En cuanto le permitieron salir de la sala de interrogatorios, se dirigió a toda prisa a las celdas provisionales del Ministerio. A pesar de haber pasado toda la noche sin dormir, tuvo la suficiente energía para imprimirle fuerza a sus pasos y endurecer la mirada a tal grado que, cuando llegó ante la puerta de las celdas, los dos aurores que la franqueaban lo miraron intimidados.

—Potter —saludó uno de ellos, mirando de reojo al otro.

Harry no devolvió el saludo.

—A un lado. Vengo a ver a Malfoy.

Los dos aurores negaron con la cabeza y lo miraron como si creyeran que se había vuelto loco.

—No puedes, Potter. Las visitas están restringidas mientras valoran su estado. Los abogados de su familia dicen que se ha vuelto loco y es altamente agresivo y peligroso.

—¡Ya sé todo eso! —exclamó Harry. Trató de pensar en algo, pero su cansado cerebro no daba más—. Miren, sólo será un momento, lo prometo. Sólo quiero verlo y hablar con él, saber si…

—Potter.

La helada voz de Lucius Malfoy se escuchó detrás de él. Harry se congeló durante unos segundos, luchando con el alma para controlarse. Entonces, se giró lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con el padre de Draco. Lucius lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa satisfecha y un peligroso brillo en los ojos. Eso, más la ausencia de Narcisa, no hizo más que incrementar la preocupación de Harry por la situación completa.

—Por lo que veo, no te has cansado de ocasionarle problemas a mi hijo —siseó Lucius—. Ahora insistes en terminar de destrozarle la poca cordura que le queda.

Harry crispó los puños a los costados.

—Si estás insinuando que Draco está así por culpa mía…

—¿De quién sino, entonces? —lo interrumpió Lucius, haciéndole señas a los aurores para que lo dejaran pasar. Éstos se movieron a un lado después de abrir la puerta. Lucius caminó hacia ella, pasando a un lado de Harry y deteniéndose un momento justo frente a él—. Si no hubieras metido tus heroicas narices donde no te llaman —le dijo en voz baja—, hace mucho tiempo que Draco estaría felizmente casado y con herederos en camino, no envuelto en esa asquerosa vida de degeneración a la que se ha entregado por culpa tuya y que ahora lo ha llevado a la locura.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, furioso.

—Claro, como tu _tratamiento _lo estaba haciendo una persona tan feliz y equilibrada… —dijo mordazmente.

Lucius sólo sonrió socarronamente antes de dirigirse a los guardias.

—Queda bajo su responsabilidad que este individuo no se acerque a mi hijo. Sería una lástima que su valeroso pellejo Gryffindor fuera el culpable de que Draco se convirtiera en asesino. —Echó una última y despectiva mirada a Harry antes de finalizar—. Aunque no sería una gran pérdida a lamentar, sinceramente.

Con eso, se internó dentro del pasillo que conducía a las celdas. Harry trató de seguirlo, pero los dos aurores habían sacado sus varitas y le impidieron el paso.

—No, Potter. Su padre es el único que tiene permiso de verlo.

Harry se quedó mirando la espalda de Lucius alejarse hasta que los aurores cerraron la puerta de nuevo.

 

* * *

Sin decir palabra, Hermione se sentó a su lado. Ahí en el sillón de su sala donde tantas veces Draco y él se habían quedado hasta la madrugada mirando alguna película por la televisión, y donde en ese momento Harry estaba despatarrado, devanándose los sesos y tragándose su angustia y frustración.

Después de comprobar que no lo dejarían ver a Draco hasta que éste hubiese sido llevado a San Mungo y los Sanadores determinaran qué era lo que le estaba afectando la conducta, Harry, completamente agotado, se había retirado a su apartamento a descansar un poco. Y ahí, se había topado con la sorpresa de que Ron y Hermione habían volado desde París sólo para ir a verlo.

Después de todo, no extrañaba que se hubieran enterado. La noticia del casi asesinato de Harry Potter a manos de su propio amante, había sido primera plana ese día en todos los periódicos mágicos del continente. Harry lo sabía y odió a la prensa por desprestigiar aún más el ya tan enlodado nombre de Draco.

Y esa tarde, al llegar a casa, se había sentido contento y agradecido con la presencia de sus mejores amigos. Al menos al principio, porque después de discutir durante la tarde completa sobre qué era lo que había pasado con Draco, Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de estar feliz de tenerlos ahí.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Hermione lo tomó de la barbilla y le giró el rostro hacia ella.

—Voy a sanarte, Harry. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, realmente su herida era lo que menos le interesaba. Hermione suspiró y, con su varita, le curó el golpe que Draco le había propinado en la cara hacía casi veinticuatro horas, en el Starbucks de la esquina. Le había roto el labio e hinchado la mejilla izquierda.

—Qué bueno que pudieron venir, chicos —dijo Colin con voz cansada. Estaba sentado ante la mesa del comedor junto con Ron. Había llegado apenas un par de horas antes, proveniente de San Mungo—. Ha sido todo tan horrible… los interrogatorios de los aurores, las heridas que nos hizo el desgraciado… ¡Merlín, es increíble que el cabrón haya reaccionado así! Ojalá se pudriera en la cárcel.

Harry frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y sin mirar directamente a su ex novio.

—Colin… —comenzó a decirle, intentando controlar su voz para no sonar tan molesto como en realidad se sentía—. De verdad me duele mucho que Draco te haya herido de esa manera… y que haya asustado a una docena de muggles en la cafetería, pero creo que ésas no son razones para que se pudra en ningún lado.

Harry casi pudo sentir la furia de Colin vibrando por la habitación.

—¡Debiste haber levantado cargos en su contra, Harry! ¡Lo que trató de hacerte no tiene nombre!

—Colin… —intervino Hermione y el chico se quedó completamente en silencio. Harry no sabía si era por la fuerte personalidad de la chica, pero Colin le tenía mucho respeto y estima a su ex prefecta de Hogwarts y la obedecía como si se tratara de una hermana mayor.

—Claro que tiene nombre —opinó Ron en voz baja—. Se le llama intento de asesinato.

Harry rodó los ojos, completamente hastiado. Se puso de pie bruscamente y encaró a Ron y a Colin.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarles que _ese _Draco de la cafetería _no _era el de siempre? Algo le ha sucedido, algo que no logro explicarme.

—Sabía que no sacarías nada bueno de tu amistad con él —murmuró Ron con voz amarga, ignorándolo—. ¡Joder, lo sabía! No debimos dejarlo solo con Malfoy, Hermione.

Hermione no respondió de inmediato. Harry la miró de reojo y la descubrió frunciendo los labios en claro desacuerdo con las palabras de su prometido.

—No lo sé, Ron. Creo que Harry tiene razón. Todo parece tan raro. Y más por la carta que Colin recibió y que Harry jura no haber escrito ni mandado. No me parece casualidad, más bien es… como si alguien les hubiera tendido una trampa o algo así.

—Lástima que haya dejado la carta en mi apartamento de Nueva York —dijo Colin en voz baja y cada vez más resignada—. Tal vez pueda llamarle a un vecino para que me la mande por correo. Pero él es muggle, no sé cuánto pueda demorar en llegar.

Harry volteó a verlo, sintiéndose aliviado y agradecido de que por fin pareciera estar comprendiendo las cosas. El que no parecía muy convencido era Ron.

—De cualquier manera, carta de Harry o no, lo que Malfoy hizo… Mira que estar a punto de _Avadakedavrear _a Harry después de todo lo que ha hecho por él —insistió el pelirrojo.

—Sí, Ron —dijo Hermione, ganándole la palabra a Harry—. Pero debemos otorgarle a Malfoy el beneficio de la duda. Si Harry lo cree así…

—Y no sólo lo digo yo, Ron —agregó Harry poniéndose de pie—. En el Ministerio también están convencidos que hay algo anormal en Draco. Llevaron un Sanador a verlo y éste determinó que debe ser trasladado a San Mungo para hacerle más estudios y descubrir por qué actúa así.

—El cabrón no está demente, sólo está podrido por dentro —masculló Ron—. Es mala semilla. Igual que su padre.

Harry sintió que enrojecía de la rabia. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Hermione le ganó.

—Nadie dice que esté demente, Ron —acotó su amiga, también más enojada—. Lo más probable es que sea consecuencia de algún hechizo, poción o…

Se quedó callada mirando de reojo a Harry.

Harry se removió inquietamente en su sitio, cruzando los brazos y bajando la cara hacia el suelo, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que estaba pensando ella.

—Lo sé, Hermione. También pudo haber sido una droga muggle la causante de su estado. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que Draco las prueba. Pudo haber sufrido alguna… sobredosis o algo así.

—¿Y si Malfoy en verdad tuviera algún tipo de trastorno? —comentó Hermione casi tímidamente—. ¡Dioses, hay que recordar lo que tuvo que vivir cuando Lucius le aplicó _aquel tratamiento_!

—¡Entonces que se quede encerrado en San Mungo donde no será un peligro para Harry! —gritó un indignado Ron.

—¡RON! —le gritó Hermione.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches —dijo Harry, completamente harto de todo aquello y de tener que dar explicaciones.

—¡Harry! —lo llamó Hermione—. ¿No vas a cenar?

—No tengo hambre —respondió sin mirar atrás mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama, ansiando dormir un poco. _Necesitando _dormir un poco. Abrazó su almohada con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Al día siguiente se levantaría temprano e iría a San Mungo a ver a Draco. A intentar verlo. Y lo conseguiría, porque necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba verlo y hablar con él, saber que todo iba a estar bien, que lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido tenía solución, y que Draco pronto volvería a ser el de siempre, el mismo cabrón paseando por las calles del Soho en busca de chicos guapos con quien ligar.

Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Harry durante un momento. En el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que él quería. Harry deseaba que Draco sólo tuviera ojos para él y que no necesitara ligar con mil chicos diferentes para sentirse bien, pero si tenía que escoger entre su anterior comportamiento o la extraña locura en la que había caído, definitivamente prefería lo primero con creces.

* * *

Iba caminando hacia el reptilario del zoo, siguiendo a una silueta alta delante de él. Se sabía pequeño y escuálido, apenas a punto de cumplir los once años. Aquel adulto al que seguía no era su tío Vernon ni su tía Petunia: era un hombre alto y de andar elegante, de pasos firmes que se abría camino entre la gente con facilidad.

Aunque Harry no creía conocerlo, no le parecía raro estar siguiéndolo. El hombre entró al santuario de las serpientes y Harry lo alcanzó sin dudar. Pasaron varios de los cristales que retenían reptiles y anfibios en su interior hasta llegar a un terrario enorme. El hombre que dirigía a Harry se detuvo ante el cristal y esperó. Harry, muerto de la curiosidad, se asomó por el vidrio en busca de la serpiente exhibida ahí.

Por unos momentos no vio nada. Pero entonces, algo se movió. Detrás de unos troncos y plantas, salió un niño no mayor que Harry. Era sorprendentemente rubio y muy, muy bello. A Harry no le sorprendió que lo tuvieran ahí en el zoo. Después de todo, era tan bonito que todos merecían verlo. Tenía el cabello tan sedoso y de un color increíble, uno que Harry nunca había visto en nadie más. Ni siquiera Duddley lo tenía así de rubio como él.

El niño clavó sus ojos en Harry y éste se estremeció. Eran de un color gris casi como la plata, pero llenos de dolor y nostalgia. Harry levantó las manos y las apoyó en el cristal, deseando poder traspasarlo para poder tocarlo. ¿Por qué alguien tan bonito estaba así de triste?

_Porque no quiero estar aquí._

Harry oyó la respuesta aunque el niño no había movido la boca en absoluto. _¿No te gusta estar aquí?_

_No pertenezco aquí. Yo soy como tú._

_¿Cómo yo?, _le preguntó Harry. El niño asintió con la cabeza, y Harry se emocionó. ¿De verdad él era como ese niño tan hermoso? ¡Pero si era como un ángel!

_¿No te das cuenta, Harry?, _le preguntó el niño y Harry ni siquiera se cuestionó por qué sabía su nombre. _Esto que ves no es lo que en verdad soy._

¡Claro, eso era! El niño no debía estar en ese terrario porque no era una serpiente… ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

_¡Lo sé, Draco!, _le dijo. _Te sacaré de ahí._

Desesperado, Harry revisó el cristal en busca de alguna puerta. Tenía que sacarlo y llevárselo con él. Pasó las manos encima de la totalidad de la superficie del vidrio cuando, de pronto, un bastón que tenía la cabeza de una serpiente le golpeó la mano, atrapándola contra el cristal.

Harry gritó de dolor y retorció el brazo, luchando por liberarse. Volteó hacia el hombre alto al cual había acompañado. También era rubio y tenía los mismos ojos que el niño del terrario.

—¡Suélteme! —le gritó Harry—. ¿No ve que tengo que sacarlo de ahí?

El hombre sonrió malévolamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Has sido un niño malo, Potter. ¿No te he dicho que no debes hablar con las serpientes?

Harry quiso gritar que ese niño no podía ser una serpiente, que era demasiado bello, demasiado triste… pero no pudo hacerlo. El hombre dio un último apretón a su bastón, tan fuerte que Harry estaba seguro le perforaría la mano, y entonces lo soltó. Harry tomó su mano herida con la otra, demasiado dolorido e impactado para decir nada. Entonces, el hombre sacó una varita mágica de su bastón y apuntó al niño rubio del terrario, que se encogió de terror en una esquina, sin tener a dónde escapar.

El terrible hombre miró a Harry y, con la cara contraída de furia, masculló:

—Lo prefiero muerto a saberlo contigo, Potter.

Entonces, giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia el cristal y agitó su varita, de la cual brotó un rayo verde que lo atravesó. Harry gritó _¡NO! _pero ya era tarde. El niño rubio yacía inmóvil sobre las plantas del terrario.

—¡DRACO, NO! —se escuchó gritar mientras se incorporaba, respirando con agitación y completamente bañado en sudor.

Estaba en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño. Miró a su alrededor. Su cuarto estaba en penumbras, y no se oían ya las voces de sus amigos desde la sala.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Harry se levantó y se dirigió afuera, al pasillo. Caminó hasta la sala y descubrió que Colin estaba dormido en el sofá; seguramente se había quedado a acompañarlo. Parecía estar profundamente dormido y Harry agradeció enormemente no haberlo despertado. No tenía ánimos para cuestionamientos.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, Harry se quedó parado en el corredor, intentando estabilizar su respiración y pulso acelerado. Aparentemente Hermione y Ron no estaban en el apartamento, así que Harry supuso que habrían ido a La Madriguera a pasar la noche. Y en vez de Draco, era Colin el que estaba esa noche con él.

Harry tragó fuerte, intentando pasar el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta. Qué sueño tan horrible había tenido. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Estaba cerrada, ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a entrar ahí después de que volvieran del Ministerio. Harry la estuvo observando durante tanto rato que perdió la noción del tiempo, intentando imaginar el sonido de la respiración de Draco al otro lado de la puerta, tal como la había escuchado cada noche desde hacía tres años. Era terrible saber que Draco no estaba ahí en ese momento, sino muy, muy lejos, pasándola mal.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío. Caminó hacia la habitación de Draco con pasos titubeantes y abrió la puerta. Dentro, todo estaba como siempre… a excepción de la cama de Draco, que en vez de estar impecablemente arreglada, tenía las sábanas y mantas en total desorden. Pero aparte de eso, todas sus demás cosas estaban en su lugar: sus lociones, cremas y productos para el pelo en su tocador; y su teléfono móvil, el que recibía llamadas con la melodía de Indiana Jones, estaba abandonado en la mesita de noche.

_¿No te das cuenta, Harry?_

Harry caminó hasta la cama. La impotencia y el miedo que había sentido al ver morir a Draco en su sueño, todavía estaban haciéndolo temblar.

_Esto que ves no es lo que en verdad soy._

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, respirando el aroma de Draco y llenándose los pulmones con él. Apretándolas tan fuerte entre sus manos que creía que las desgarraría.

_Lo sé, Draco. Lo sé._

—¡MIERDA, LO SÉ! —gritó contra una almohada, ahogando el ruido, su desesperación y rabia.

Ahí había algo enrevesado y Draco era tan sólo una víctima, por supuesto que jamás habría intentado asesinar a Harry. De ninguna manera. Y tal como Harry se lo había jurado, lo ayudaría a salir de esa así fuera lo último que hiciera.

 

* * *

—Ya lo han trasladado a San Mungo.

Harry entró a la cocina justo a tiempo para escuchar a Hermione decirle eso a Colin, quien estaba frente a la estufa intentando preparar algo de desayunar. Ambos se giraron al oír a Harry. Éste detuvo su marcha justo bajo el umbral.

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a decir más. Harry ignoró a Colin (le dolía mirar la cicatriz que la herida de Draco le había causado) y clavó sus ojos en Hermione, quien se removía nerviosa en su sitio.

—¿Han comprobado ya qué fue lo que le causó ese estado? —le preguntó Harry a su amiga.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único de lo que están seguros es que está demasiado… obsesionado contigo. Están aplicándole encantamientos detectores para descubrir rastros de magia en su cuerpo, por si acaso alguien lo hechizo o envenenó.

—Bien —dijo Harry—. Entonces me voy al hospital a esperar el diagnóstico.

Colin y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué? —gritó Colin, blandiendo una cuchara ante Harry—. ¿Ya olvidaste que trató de matarte, Harry? _¿Aun así vas a ir a verlo?_

Harry lo miró incrédulamente por unos segundos, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos y olvidándose por un momento de la terrible marca que le cruzaba la totalidad de la mejilla izquierda. Se sentía dolorosamente culpable por ella ya que los Sanadores no habían podido borrársela, lo que comprobaba que Draco se la había hecho con magia oscura.

—Por supuesto que voy a ir a verlo, Colin. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? —Los miró a los dos alternadamente, negándose a creer que no entendieran—. Draco _jamás _hubiera tratado de dañarme por voluntad propia. Fue una consecuencia de lo que sea que tenga o le pase. Y yo no voy a dejarlo solo ahí, encerrado como un apestado en ese maldito hospital de mierda.

—Pero, Harry… —intervino Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa—. Los aurores dijeron que Malfoy se ha pasado gritando a los cuatro vientos que te matará a la primera oportunidad que tenga. En todo caso, deberías esperar un poco antes de ir a verlo al hospital, ¿no crees? A que los Sanadores lo tengan controlado y…

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes no entienden nada. Yo no voy a ir a ver a Draco al hospital como si fuera una visita de cortesía. Voy a ir a quedarme _con él_, a cuidarlo.

—¡Pe-Pero… Harry! —exclamó Colin—. ¡Es capaz de matarte con lo que tenga a la mano!

Harry lo miró directamente.

—Colin, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Yo no puedo dejarlo solo a merced de gente que lo odia y desprecia. Y menos con Lucius rondando cerca. Ahora me toca a mí ayudarlo. Además… estoy enamorado de él.

Colin se quedó atónito y palideció notoriamente.

—¿Enamorado? —dijo a media voz.

Harry asintió. En los tres años de relación con Colin jamás había mencionado la palabra amor. Sin embargo, hablando de Draco, parecía ser lo más natural del mundo usarla para definir lo que sentía por él.

—Y… —preguntó Colin con los ojos llenos de decepción—. ¿Estás seguro de que él te corresponde?

Harry agachó la cara.

—No lo sé. Probablemente no. Pero aun así, es mi amigo. Es mi deber cuidarlo y velar por él.

—En eso tienes razón, Harry —admitió Hermione en voz baja.

Harry salió lentamente de la cocina esperando que Colin o Hermione le dijeran algo más. Al ver que no era así, se dirigió directamente a la chimenea.

 

* * *

Las horas pasaron, llegó el mediodía y Harry aún no lograba ver a Draco ni conocer nada acerca de su estado. Sabía que lo habían trasladado desde el Ministerio muy temprano en la mañana, pero nada más.

Harry se paseaba sin control entre las sillas de madera, molestando a todas las personas e importunando a la recepcionista al ir a preguntarle cada cinco minutos si ya podía pasar. Estaba seguro de que le estaban negando la información por el puro placer de fastidiar.

Alguien lo tocó en el hombro de repente y Harry casi pegó un respingo. Giró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver a Ron.

—Hey, compañero —dijo el pelirrojo a modo de saludo—. Em… Hermione me contó que estabas aquí y pues, vine a ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Harry buscó en los ojos de su amigo alguna muestra de desagrado, y al no encontrarla, se sintió profundamente agradecido.

—No me dejan verlo —le contó con voz estrangulada—. Dicen que está en la Sala de Reconocimiento, sometido a diversos exámenes. Todavía no saben qué es exactamente lo que lo tiene así. O si lo saben, no quieren decírmelo —finalizó con amargura.

Ron alzó una ceja.

—¿Sabías que esa Sala está justo apenas entrando por esa puerta? —dijo mientras señalaba con la mano la puerta principal de acceso a los pisos superiores, justo a un lado de la recepcionista—. Ponte listo —añadió Ron, y cerrándole un ojo a Harry, se dirigió prestamente hacia la mujer.

Usando su altura y corpulenta masa, Ron se colocó de manera que cubría con su cuerpo la vista de la recepcionista, mientras le preguntaba acerca de la salud de Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry alcanzó a ver la cara de asombro que puso la mujer (seguramente nunca nadie preguntaba por aquel infeliz) y aprovechó la distracción para colarse por la puerta entreabierta. Ya en el estrecho pasillo, caminó algunos metros hasta encontrar la mencionada Sala de Reconocimiento.

Empujó un poco la puerta, pero no entró. En cuanto asomó la cabeza, se quedó congelado. Adentro, ante una cama donde yacía un Draco profundamente dormido (o profundamente hechizado, lo más seguro) estaban también un par de Sanadores y Lucius Malfoy. A Harry se le encogió el corazón ante la vista de Draco. Estaba tan delgado que parecía a punto de quebrarse, además de verse mortalmente pálido. Harry tragó saliva; estaba seguro de que Draco no había comido nada bien durante todos esos días.

Temblando de impotencia, sacó la cabeza de la habitación. Se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, escondido de las miradas de los hombres pero donde alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación.

—Nada, señor Malfoy. No encontramos nada —decía alguno de los Sanadores—. Ni rastro de pociones, ni de hechizos, ni encantamientos… Hasta hemos descartado algún tipo de envenenamiento o alergia. Simplemente, lo que haya sido, no tiene nada que ver con la magia.

Harry no supo cómo sentirse ante eso. Las posibilidades que se abrían ahora le eran aterradoras. ¿Alguna droga muggle? ¿Una enfermedad irreversible?

Después de un momento de silencio, escuchó la voz de Lucius, arrastrada y tranquila.

—Entonces… ¿cabe la posibilidad que sea una _verdadera _enfermedad mental?

—Pareciera que sí —dijo el otro Sanador—. Algún tipo de obsesión enfermiza. Lo que los siquiatras muggles llaman trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Aunque también pudiera ser algo todavía peor, como una psicosis o una esquizofrenia.

Lucius soltó un bufido despectivo.

—Si son términos del estúpido mundo muggle, prefiero ignorar cualquiera de esas posibilidades. No me interesa el nombre de lo que tenga, sólo quiero volver a tener a mi hijo sano y salvo en casa.

Harry frunció los labios pensando que la hipocresía de Lucius no conocía límites.

—Bueno… —continuó hablando el Sanador—, existen pociones tranquilizantes que pueden mantener al joven Malfoy _relajado _durante el día, pero tendría que tomarlas de por vida. Eso, más una terapia de…

—¿Cuándo podré llevármelo a casa? —preguntó Lucius interrumpiendo al Sanador. El corazón de Harry dio un doloroso vuelco.

_¡Ni lo pienses!, _se dijo con furia. _No mientras yo pueda impedirlo._

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde Harry supuso que los Sanadores estaban debatiendo el pedido de Lucius. _No, por favor, no se lo entreguen a este cabrón._

—En cuanto estén listos los papeles —respondió uno de los Sanadores—. Primero, debemos entregar nuestro diagnóstico al Ministerio. Seguramente absolverán al joven de los cargos, siempre y cuando usted pague la multa derivada de los daños.

—El dinero no es problema —siseó Lucius—. ¿Eso sería todo?

—Antes de darlo de alta, un juez del Ministerio tendrá que dictaminar la incapacidad mental del joven Malfoy para otorgarle la custodia a usted.

Harry no podía creer que lo que estaba escuchando. No pudiendo soportar más estar oyendo aquello sin intervenir, dejó su escondite y entró completamente en la sala.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —exclamó uno de los Sanadores—. ¡Las visitas no están permitidas en esta Sala, y mucho menos la suya!

—¿Mucho menos la mía? —preguntó Harry mientras veía cómo Lucius se sonreía engreídamente—. ¡Yo soy la pareja de Draco Malfoy! Tengo más derecho que nadie a estar con él y determinar lo mejor para su…

Los dos Sanadores intercambiaron una mirada socarrona y Lucius enrojeció de rabia.

—¡No digas estupideces, Potter! —masculló furiosamente, interrumpiéndolo—. Tú _jamás _serás nada de mi hijo, mucho menos su… —Frunció la boca en un gesto de asco, no pudiendo terminar de decir la frase aparentemente por el disgusto que le causaba.

—Ante la Ley Mágica, son los familiares directos los que tienen la tutela de un discapacitado mental —dijo uno de los Sanadores en tono condescendiente.

—¡Draco no está discapacitado! ¡Ni mentalmente ni de ningún otro modo! —bramó Harry, dando un paso hacia ellos—. Si aquí se han agotado todos los recursos para sanarlo, Draco ahora debe ser llevado a un hospital muggle, donde estoy seguro conseguirán devolverlo a…

—¡Eso nunca, Potter! —gritó Lucius a su vez—. ¡Aquí el que determina lo que se hace con Draco, soy yo! ¡Y JAMÁS PISARÁ UN MALDITO LUGAR MUGGLE OTRA VEZ!

El escándalo pareció despertar a Draco, quien se removió débilmente en su cama. Harry se olvidó durante un momento de todo, mirando ansiosamente hacia el rubio. Draco abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry, moviéndose otro paso hacia la cama. Uno de los Sanadores extendió un brazo, impidiéndole pasar más allá.

—Yo no recomendaría que se acercara, señor Potter —le dijo.

Harry iba a preguntar qué mierda significaba eso cuando de pronto, la respuesta llegó sola. Draco lo miró directamente a él, y su pálido y demacrado semblante se transformó en una máscara de pura furia.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? —empezó a gritar Draco, dirigiéndose a Harry y dejándolo sin aire de la impresión—. ¡ERES UN COBARDE TRAIDOR! —Miró hacia todos lados, como buscando algo y entonces, descubrió a su padre parado a un lado—. ¡Padre, mi varita! ¡DAME MI VARITA!

Los Sanadores se le echaron encima, sacando sus varitas de sus túnicas verdes.

—¡Cálmese, señor Malfoy, o tendremos que…!

—¡QUIERO MI VARITA! ¡TENGO QUE MATARLO!

—¡SEGURIDAD! —gritó uno de los Sanadores—. ¡Saquen a Potter de aquí!

Los Sanadores le aplicaron a Draco encantamientos tranquilizadores para volver a noquearlo. Harry, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dejó arrastrar por uno de los Guardias de Seguridad del Hospital, quien bruscamente lo sacó a tirones de la Sala.

Lo último que Harry vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara, fue la sonrisa triunfante que Lucius le dirigió.

 

* * *

—¡Fue él! —gruñó Harry por centésima vez mientras caminaba como un león enjaulado por su diminuta sala—. ¡Apostaría mi vida a que fue él!

Hermione, Ron y Colin lo observaban con diferentes grados de escepticismo en la cara.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Colin—, yo sé lo que Lucius Malfoy es capaz de hacer con tal de que su hijo no sea homosexual, pero… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hizo esta vez? Si dices que los Sanadores no detectaron magia…

—No lo sé con exactitud —intervino Hermione—, pero sé que existen hechizos y pociones que, bien elaborados, son capaces de superar cualquier prueba de detección. Especialmente si son de magia oscura —agregó en voz baja.

—Lo ha trastornado al grado que ahora podrá llevárselo a la Mansión aun sin su consentimiento —masculló Harry—. No hay nada que pueda hacer, ¡mierda! Draco quiere matarme y Lucius obtendrá la tutela legal de un momento a otro. Y volverá a hacerle lo mismo que le hacía antes, cuando lo rescaté. ¡Estoy malditamente seguro de que lo hará!

—Lo sé, Harry —dijo Hermione en tono angustiado.

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón y hundió la cara entre sus manos.

—Tengo que hacer algo. Merlín, tengo que hacerlo. No puedo permitir que Lucius se lo lleve.

—Pero tampoco lo puedes tener aquí contigo, Harry —dijo Ron—. Te matará a la primera oportunidad.

—Además, nunca te darían su tutela —añadió Colin—. Porque su obsesión tiene que ver directamente contigo y porque, vivos sus padres, son ellos a quienes les corresponde la custodia.

—Si tan sólo pudiéramos descubrir qué fue lo que le sucedió —dijo Hermione—, quizá podríamos revertirlo y sanarlo.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Harry intentaba pensar a toda prisa, tratando de vislumbrar alguna solución.

—Piensa, Harry —lo animó Hermione—. ¿En qué momento comenzó Draco a manifestar cambios?

Harry lo pensó. Obviamente, aquello había ocurrido en algún punto de su viaje a Grecia, lo que le dificultaría mucho las cosas.

Ron se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado.

—Ahora vengo, voy al… eh, ya saben.

Se dirigió rumbo al baño. Harry seguía pensando. Las cartas. Draco había respondido todas sus cartas menos las dos últimas… O sea, que eso pudo haber ocurrido en algún momento entre el viernes o el sábado antes de su llegada.

—Harry —llegó la voz de Ron desde el pasillo—. En la habitación de Malfoy hay una cosa con luces que tiene una música sonando y sonando sin parar. ¿Es importante?

Harry se levantó y caminó a toda prisa hacia él.

—Es su móvil. Voy a ver quién es.

—¿Su móvil? —escuchó que Ron le preguntaba a Hermione mientras Harry caminaba hacia el cuarto—. ¿Se mueve? Yo no vi que se estuviera moviendo…

Harry giró los ojos mientras entraba a la habitación. Igual que la noche anterior, le produjo un extraño sentimiento de sacrilegio entrar ahí sin que Draco estuviera para esperarlo en la cama, desnudo y con ganas de hacer el amor.

Trató de sacudirse ese pensamiento. Cogió el teléfono y lo observó. Ya no estaba sonando, pero tenía en la pantalla el nombre de Cliff y decía "8 llamadas perdidas".

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Harry.

Cliff.

Rápidamente, oprimió el botón para llamar al número de su amigo.

—_Maldito pijo de mierda, ¿dónde te habías metido? _—escuchó que decía la voz de Cliff al otro lado de la línea.

—Cliff, no es Draco. Soy Harry…

—_¡Harry, cariño! ¡Volviste! ¿Cómo te ha ido de viaje por Grecia? Dios, me tienes que contar cómo son los chicos por allá… ¿Ligaste mucho? ¿Y cómo…?___

 —Cliff, espera —lo interrumpió Harry—. ¿Podrías venir a casa? Ha pasado algo con Draco y necesito urgentemente tu ayuda.

Su amigo se quedó en silencio durante un leve momento.

_—Por supuesto, Harry. Voy de inmediato para allá._

* * *

Explicarle las cosas a Cliff fue lo más difícil de todo. No se quedaba callado y no paraba de hacer preguntas, interrumpiendo el relato de Harry cientos de veces. Llegó un momento donde un desesperado Ron lo amenazó con ponerle una mordaza mágica si no guardaba silencio de una maldita vez.

Cliff lo miró con furia.

—¡No me digas! Te crees mucho sólo porque tienes un palito mágico, ¿no? ¡Pues quiero que sepas que Harry es mi defensor personal de los derechos del mucle, y él no permitirá que hagas tal cosa! ¡Pumba!

Ron se puso de pie, colorado como tomate.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Cliff también se paró.

—¡PUMBA! ¡Eres igual de incivilizado que él!

A pesar de lo serio de la situación, Harry y Hermione, que seguramente eran los únicos que sabían de qué hablaba Cliff, soltaron la carcajada.

—¡Dios! ¡Pumba! —se rió Hermione, tapándose la boca con una mano—. ¡Es cierto, cómo se parecen!

—Yo que tú no me reía tanto —le dijo Cliff mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—. Después de todo, tú eres Timón.

La risa de Hermione desapareció de inmediato. La chica puso gesto austero y no dijo más.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

—Fue Draco quien les llamó así —le explicó a su amiga.

—Draco, ¿eh? Y supongo que tú eres el rey león —dijo ella bastante indignada—. No deberías dejarlo ver tantas películas, le están atrofiando la imaginación.

Harry pensó que si no se daban prisa en resolver el misterio, las únicas películas que Draco vería a partir de ese momento serían las de su terapia de aversión, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo. Todo atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y suspirando, sentó a Cliff de nuevo en el sofá.

—Y eso es lo que ha pasado Cliff. Tenemos que averiguar si durante el fin de semana ocurrió algo, algo que pueda decirnos qué fue exactamente lo que el padre de Draco hizo con él.

Cliff pareció pensarlo.

—¿El fin de semana? A ver… el sábado Draco y yo fuimos a bailar, y yo lo noté muy normal. En su papel de soy-el-rey-del-club, como siempre. Aunque se portó demasiado bien, para mi gusto. ¿Creerás que no quiso bailar con nadie?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —afirmó Cliff mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Está hasta los huesitos por ti, Harry. Aunque no lo reconozca.

—Entonces —interrumpió Hermione—, ese sábado no pasó nada anormal, dices.

—Bueno, si un Draco sin bailar ni follar puede considerarse como algo "normal", entonces, no, no pasó nada raro…

Se quedó callado de repente, frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Harry, sintiendo una alarma sonando en su interior.

—Sí… —confirmó Cliff—. Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo recordar en qué momento salimos del club. Tampoco recuerdo el camino a casa, ni nada. De lo único que me acuerdo es que estábamos en la mesa charlando de algo y ¡pum! De repente se corta mi memoria. Después de eso, sólo recuerdo haber despertado en mi cama al día siguiente, con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Colin se voltearon a ver.

—¿Un _Obliviate? _—se aventuró a sugerir Harry.

—Muy probablemente —asintió Hermione—. Tendríamos mucha suerte si es sólo eso, pues es fácil de romper.

Harry asintió, sintiendo que la esperanza de conseguir averiguar algo renacía en su interior.

—Lo intentaré yo —dijo mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cliff lo miró con terror.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué piensas hacerme con eso? Tú eres mi defensor personal, ¿recuerdas?

Harry le sonrió.

—Despreocúpate. Mira, creemos que en ese lapso de tiempo que has olvidado pasó algo y que te borraron la memoria de ese evento. ¿Me permitirías revisar tu mente para ver si…?

—No, Harry —negó Cliff con voz suplicante—. ¿Y si me duele?

—Te dolerá —afirmó Ron, enojado todavía porque lo habían llamado de algo que no sonaba halagador—. Y mucho. Es como si te partieran la cabeza.

Cliff gimió y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

—¡RON! —lo regañó Hermione, antes de girarse hacia Cliff—. No es verdad, Cliff. Es un poco molesto, una sensación apenas desagradable que ni siquiera llega a dolor. Harry es muy hábil haciéndolo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Cliff mirando hacia Harry.

—Claro —respondió éste con una sonrisa—. Defensor de los _mucles_, ¿recuerdas?

—De acuerdo —accedió Cliff todavía temeroso—. Todo tuyo, Harry. Y en cualquier sentido —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Detrás de ellos, Colin ahogó un bufido.

Harry se concentró y levantó su varita hasta Cliff. Le apuntó justo entre los ojos, cerrando los suyos y reuniendo cada pizca de magia que tenía a su disposición. Ahí tenía que estar la respuesta. _Tenía que estar. _Porque, de otra manera, no quedaba esperanza y no tendría más remedio que secuestrar a Draco y huir con él a Sudamérica donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Claro, si es que Draco no lo mataba primero.

Tragó fuerte y pensó un momento mientras recordaba el nombre del hechizo. Era una variante del _Legeremens_; Harry lo conjuró en voz baja y, sin abrir los ojos, se internó en los recuerdos perdidos de Cliff en busca de algo que le ayudara a salvar a Draco.

Una vez más.


	11. Regla 11

**Regla 11**

Si le vendiste el alma al diablo, no dudes que tarde o temprano vendrá a por ti. Jamás creas que te has librado. Y menos cuando ese diablo vive en este mismo mundo y parece ser más sagaz que tú.

**Excepción**

Yo no sé si exista una excepción. Cuando venga a reclamarte, tal vez ni siquiera tu Gryffindor de cabecera pueda salvarte.

* * *

Harry sintió una gota de sudor escurrirle por la sien debido al esfuerzo, pero pronto, éste rindió sus frutos. Tras la mente velada de Cliff, logró ver algo.

Estaba oscuro, pero distinguía algunas luces de colores, tenues y borrosas, como en un sueño. Y había música, la cual era apenas perceptible. Harry se concentró y pronto logró escucharla a muy alto volumen. ¡Era un club! Harry se alegró mientras se concentraba en obtener más nitidez. Se vio a él mismo sentado ante una mesa y a Draco a su lado. Se recordó que eso era porque vería el recuerdo desde la perspectiva de Cliff.

Escuchó risas y vio a Draco fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para replicar algo. Entonces, dos chicos llegaron a su mesa y les invitaron un trago. Demonios, eran dos tíos bastante guapos, pensó Harry sintiendo una punzada de celos recorriéndolo. Riñéndose por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, intentó dejar lo personal a un lado para concentrarse en su tarea.

Así lo hizo y fue testigo durante un largo rato de cómo Cliff charlaba con ellos mientras Draco se quedaba en silencio, sólo observándolos. Vio al rubio tomar una de las bebidas que habían puesto los dos sobre la mesa y sintió cómo Cliff también se tomaba la suya. Casi de inmediato, una agobiante sensación de mareo lo invadió.

Cliff miró hacia Draco, notando que también él parecía más ebrio. Parpadeaba furiosamente como si tratara de aclararse la mente y no caer dormido. Entonces, Harry supo. Los habían drogado… ¡Esos dos eran la clave de todo!

Los observó más detenidamente, pero no eran nadie que él conociera. Parecían ser un par de muggles comunes y corrientes, aunque muy bien parecidos. Abruptamente, la charla terminó y los dos intrusos los invitaron a su casa. Cliff aceptó y casi cae al ponerse de pie. Draco parecía no querer irse con ellos; sujetó a Cliff y le dijo que algo estaba mal. Arrastraba la voz y se veía muy preocupado.

Cliff no accedió a lo que Draco le pedía, y sin hacerle más caso, lo dejó en la mesa. Salió a buscar a los dos tipos que lo esperaban a unos metros de distancia. Llegó ante ellos, emocionado ante la perspectiva de que, si Draco no venía, los tendría a los dos para él.

Pero los chicos no compartían esa idea.

—Necesitamos al otro —dijo uno, fornido y cabello castaño—. Si él no viene, tú tampoco.

Cliff quiso decir algo cuando, para su fortuna, Draco apareció en la puerta del club. Tambaleándose, llegó hasta ellos. Cliff sonrió feliz, ahora sí todo era cuestión de…

Pero Draco parecía tener otros planes. Lo volvió a sujetar y a insistir que debían irse a casa, que no estaban bien. Cliff se negó rotundamente, Draco se inclinó para decirle algo al oído.

—Estoy seguro de que estos imbéciles nos pusieron algo en la bebida, me siento demasiado…—le dijo a Cliff y justo en ese momento, les colocaron una varita enfrente, tanto a él como a Draco.

Instintivamente, Cliff se movió un poco hacia atrás. Él sabía de varitas; había visto a sus amigos usarlas un montón de veces. Y sabía que podían significar peligro, _mucho _y verdadero peligro. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, entrando en pánico. Sintió que Draco lo soltaba y se rebuscaba entre los bolsillos del pantalón. Pero antes de que lograra encontrar la suya propia, el otro tipo rubio que le estaba apuntando a él le disparó un rayo rojo y Draco cayó pesadamente hasta el suelo, quedando inconsciente sobre la húmeda acera de ese callejón.

—¡DRACO! —gritó Cliff.

El tipo fornido que lo tenía amenazado a él, le dijo:

—Si respondes un par de preguntas, no te mataremos… ni a ti ni a tu amigo.

Frenético, Cliff asintió de buena gana. Menos mal que esos dos sólo querían entrevistarlo, los había que pedían dinero o joyas.

—¿Dónde está Potter en este momento? —comenzó a preguntar el otro, casi a gritos.

—En Gre-Grecia, ¡trabajando! —fue la temblorosa respuesta de Cliff.

—¿Cuándo va a regresar?

—Mañana en la noche —susurró Cliff, aunque en ese momento ya no estaba muy seguro de nada. Confiaba en que eso fuera cierto.

—Dinos el nombre completo de algún novio que haya tenido Potter. Un enamorado, un admirador… lo que sea.

Cliff los miró más que extrañado… ¿Qué tipo de preguntas eran ésas? El rubio le encajó la varita en el tórax y Cliff respondió a toda prisa.

—¡Es Draco! —dijo, señalando a su amigo tirado en la mugrienta y fría acera—. ¡Draco es con quien Harry está saliendo en este momento!

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos! —gritó uno de ellos—. Queremos el nombre de otro. De otro _como ustedes_. Alguien que guste de Potter y de quien Malfoy pueda sentir celos.

Cliff dudó. Ese interrogatorio ya no le estaba gustando para nada. Tuvo el presentimiento que esa información sería usada para algo malo. Tenía que mentir.

—Ehm… Indiana Jones.

Un duro golpe en el estómago le sacó el aire y lo hizo doblarse del dolor.

—¡No te hagas el graciosito, sabemos quién es ése! Somos magos, no estúpidos, ¿sabes?

Cliff no podía respirar por más que abría la boca e intentaba atrapar oxígeno. Creyó que moriría y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Ohh, mira Milford! —se burló el fornido—. ¡El maricón está llorando como la niñita que es!

El otro agarró a Cliff del cuello y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Nos dirás lo que queremos saber o te irás a criar malvas de una vez… supongo que te encantará, ¿no, maricón?

Cliff aspiró aire lo más que pudo, intentando sacar fuerzas para hablar.

—Ha-Harry tenía un novio llamado… llamado Colin Creevey. Ahora vive… en Estados Unidos.

Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro. Uno de ellos sacó una moneda de oro de uno de sus bolsillos y la tocó con su varita. Al instante, otro mago apareció de la nada justo a su lado. Cliff tuvo que ahogar un grito de terror debido a la impresión.

El recién aparecido se acercó hasta los otros dos. Cliff lo miró, asombrándose de la apariencia del mago, a pesar del miedo que sentía y de la certeza que tenía que ésa sería su última noche con vida. ¿Cómo no sorprenderse, si aquel hombre era la copia exacta de Draco? Hubiera sido casi idéntico, sino fuera por la diferencia de años. Tenía el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos grises... aunque los de Draco eran mucho más cálidos que los de ese hombre, que miró a Cliff como si fuera la peor de las escorias sobre la Tierra.

Era el padre de su amigo, sin duda alguna. Cliff le devolvió la mirada con rabia. No conocía muchos detalles sobre la vida de Draco, pero sí estaba seguro de que ese hombre había sido un infeliz con él. Le dieron ganas de escupirle en la cara.

El hombre de ojos helados observó a su hijo, desparramado en el suelo. Parecía tener deseos de patearlo, de matarlo; el desprecio y la furia eran más que evidentes en su postura y sus gestos. Cliff tragó de nuevo, comenzando a aterrorizarse. Si iban a asesinarlos, ¿por qué no lo hacían de una vez?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el padre de Draco a los otros pero con la mirada aún fija en su hijo. Cliff se dio cuenta de que el hombre poseía la voz de alguien que ha pertenecido a la alcurnia toda su vida y está acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido.

—Ya tenemos la información, señor Malfoy. Colin Creevey es nuestro hombre, según dice éste.

El padre de Draco sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Y, ¿en dónde encontramos a nuestro amigo Creevey? —preguntó

—El muggle afirma que vive en América.

—¿Y Potter?

—Llega mañana en la noche.

—Perfecto. Si mandan la lechuza hoy mismo, el señor Creevey tendrá tiempo de llegar a buena hora durante el día de mañana. Levanten a Draco.

Los otros dos soltaron a Cliff, quien trastabilló un poco hacia atrás, adolorido y casi sin fuerza para sostenerse de pie. Asombrado de que lo hubieran liberado así nada más, Cliff los observó levantar a Draco del suelo, utilizando sus varitas y un hechizo nada gentil.

Por un mísero instante, Cliff pensó en huir. Pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo. Jamás se atrevería a dejar a Draco abandonado a su suerte con esos malvados. Se plantó en el suelo a esperar lo que el destino decidiera, justo junto a su amigo, pues dudaba mucho poder ser capaz de ayudarlo en algo.

—¿Quiere que lo despertemos?

—Es necesario para el hechizo —asintió el señor Malfoy.

Uno de los magos indicó algo apuntando su varita hacia Draco, y enseguida, éste despertó mientras era sostenido por los dos, uno de cada brazo.

—¡Draco! —gritó Cliff en cuanto lo vio reaccionar, dando un paso hacia ellos pero sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó angustiosamente.

Draco no le respondió; parecía un poco desorientado. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Descubrió a su padre enfrente de él y el semblante de confusión le cambió por uno que hablaba de años de rencor. Le dedicó a su progenitor una profunda mirada de odio, una que Cliff jamás le había visto y que, incluso a él, hubiera paralizado de terror.

—¡MALDITO CABRÓN! —le gritó Draco a su padre, provocando que Cliff pegara un respingo—. ¡Ya sé _qué fue _lo que me hiciste! ¡Y a Harry! ¡Te juro que me lo pagarás!

El padre de Draco se burló de los gritos de su hijo con la risa más terrorífica que Cliff alguna vez le había escuchado a nadie, poniéndole la carne de gallina. De repente Cliff se preguntó si acaso no sería ése como el mago tenebroso que, Draco aseguraba, Harry había matado alguna vez.

Repentinamente, el padre de su amigo dejó de reírse y apuntó con su propia varita a Draco. Éste lo miró con profundo resentimiento y se quedó en silencio, simplemente esperando.

—Deja que el muggle se vaya, por favor —le suplicó de pronto, en voz baja, sin voltear a ver a Cliff—. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Su padre lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—Sé que ahora me odias, Draco, pero algún día me lo agradecerás. Cuando vivas de nuevo en la Mansión, que es el lugar donde debes estar y no _aquí, _entre estos repugnantes muggles—dijo, mirando alrededor de la calle con evidente desprecio y asco—. Con la esposa que mereces y el heredero que le debes a tu casta… Tomando con orgullo el sitio que te corresponde en la sociedad y llenándome a mí de satisfacción. Habiendo olvidado completamente a Potter y a esta vida de porquería que has llevado hasta hoy. Entonces, sé que me lo agradecerás.

Draco soltó un bufido que bien podía ser una risa incrédula. Luego, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tus ojos jamás me verán hacer eso!

Su padre sólo sonrió. Una sonrisa terrible, déspota, sin rastro de humor.

—Ya lo veremos, Draco —dijo en un tono que encerraba una cruel promesa.

Entonces, el señor Malfoy apuntó la varita hacia su hijo justo en la frente, en medio de los ojos. Cliff vio como su amigo palidecía del terror y se movía sólo un poco hacia atrás, no teniendo manera de escapar del agarre de los otros dos magos. Cliff contuvo el aliento mientras observaba la escena, Draco retorciéndose entre el agarre de los otros dos, murmurando una súplica que no era atendida por su progenitor.

—No, padre, espera… no es necesario que hagas esto.

No pudo soportarlo. Cliff estaba seguro de que lo que el padre de Draco iba a hacer no era nada bueno. Si no pensaba matarlo, estaba seguro de que le haría algo mucho peor. No lo pensó. Se arrojó encima del señor Malfoy y lo tomó del brazo que sujetaba la varita.

—¡Espere, por favor! ¡No lo haga, señor, se lo suplico!

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos. Incluso Draco. Y su padre, parecía no poder creer en su atrevimiento.

—¡No, Cliff! —gritó Draco—. ¡No te metas! ¡NO, DÉJENLO! —Draco había gritado eso porque uno de los magos que lo sostenía había apuntado su varita hacia Cliff y lanzado un rayo que arrojó al delgado joven a varios metros de ahí—. ¡CLIFF! —lo llamó Draco mientras Cliff se incorporaba, adolorido y muerto del miedo—. ¡Lárgate de aquí, joder! ¡Lárgate de una vez!

Pero Cliff no se fue. Se quedó congelado viendo como el padre de Draco volvía a apuntarle a su hijo y murmuraba un encantamiento.

—_Sicarius Zelus._

Al recibir aquel golpe de magia justo en la frente, Draco se quedó entonces muy quieto, casi laxo entre los dos hombres que lo sujetaban. Cliff se dio cuenta de algo y se quedó mudo del terror: aquellos dos ya no eran los tipos guapísimos que habían conocido en el club; se habían convertido en otras personas, dos tipos comunes y corrientes y más bien algo feos. ¡Habían estado disfrazados!

—¡Ha pasado una hora ya, el efecto de la multijugos terminó! —dijo uno de ellos muy asustado, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

—Suelten a Draco, ya he terminado con él —ordenó el señor Malfoy.

—¿Está seguro de que el hechizo no dejará rastros? —le preguntó uno de los hombres, a todas luces bastante atemorizado.

—Lo ha inventado un buen amigo mío —aseguró el padre de Draco con un tono de voz que sonaba en cierta forma, divertido—. Funciona a nivel cerebral y los idiotas de San Mungo jamás detectarán huellas de él. Sus arcaicos encantamientos de revisión no servirán de nada.

—¿Y eso bastará para que su hijo se encargue de Potter?

El padre de Draco sonrió con malignidad.

—En efecto. Una belleza de encantamiento, es lo que es. Mi propio hijo se deshará de Potter, ustedes tendrán su venganza y yo me llevo a Draco a casa. Todos felices y ganando.

Cliff se horrorizó. ¿Querían decir que eso que le habían hecho a Draco lo obligaría a hacerle algo a Harry?

—¿Qué hacemos con el muggle? —preguntó uno de los matones, mirando con aprensión hacia Cliff—. ¿Tenemos que…?

Cliff gimió de pavor mientras miraba hacia Draco, pero su amigo estaba completamente noqueado. Despierto pero en un estado de letargo, Draco sólo balanceaba la cabeza de un lado a otro… Cliff casi llora ante el espectáculo. ¿Acaso le habrían ocasionado un daño cerebral permanente?

—Oblívienlo. Y también a Draco. No queremos despertar sospechas ante el Ministerio, ¿o sí?

Cliff no sabía qué significaba esa palabra, pero no le gustó cómo sonaba. Uno de los magos (ahora bastante feo) se acercó hasta él y le puso la varita en la cara. Cliff le sostuvo la mirada, intentando ser valiente aunque se estaba muriendo de miedo. Aquel mago dijo algo por fin y un rayo salió de la varita, dándole de lleno en el rostro.

El recuerdo terminó y sólo quedaron tinieblas y silencio. Harry abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Cliff, quien había vivido el recuerdo al mismo tiempo que él.

—Oh, Dios, Harry —masculló Cliff con el rostro empapado en lágrimas—. Hechizaron a Draco para matarte… ¡Su propio padre!

Hermione, Ron y Colin, quienes no habían visto el recuerdo y sólo aguardaban, ansiosos por saber, jadearon ante la revelación de Cliff. Todos se giraron hacia Harry, esperando su reacción.

Harry tragó saliva mientras asimilaba las nuevas.

Lucius le había arrojado a Draco un hechizo de celos asesinos, lo suficientemente sofisticado para pasar desapercibido ante los Sanadores de San Mungo. Para lograrlo, se había asociado con sus ex compañeros del Ministerio, Moore y Fowler, los dos imbéciles que habían intentado atacar a Draco en el baño de un pub, y todo para que Draco asesinara a Harry en un ataque pasional. Era el crimen perfecto; porque de haberlo logrado, nadie jamás lo hubiera descubierto y Lucius habría tenido el camino libre para llegar a su hijo, sacarlo de prisión y doblegarlo a su voluntad.

La furia hormigueó en la piel de Harry. Se puso de pie repentinamente.

—Pues es una verdadera pena —comenzó a decir con la voz temblando de enojo—, para Lucius y los otros dos, que la primera parte de su plan haya fallado. Quiero decir, que Draco no haya podido matarme. Porque ahora, tal como se lo prometí a Lucius cuando rescaté a Draco por primera vez, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que yo permita que le ponga un solo dedo encima a su hijo de nuevo.

Nadie de los que estaban con él dijo nada. Sólo lo miraban, impactados y en cierta manera, angustiados y atemorizados ante su determinada actitud. Porque si Harry se veía como se sentía, no dudaba que su aspecto tenía que infundir temor.

Pero el único que debía temerle ahora era Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Se movieron lo más aprisa que pudieron. Ron llevó a Cliff al Ministerio para que presentara su declaración de los hechos. Si los aurores hacían bien su trabajo, el recuerdo que Cliff guardaba sobre el incidente tendría que bastar para limpiar el expediente de Draco de todos los cargos imputados y en cambio, levantar acusaciones contra Lucius, Moore y Fowler.

Sabían que el uso de una maldición ilegal era suficiente como para meter a Lucius en Azkaban por bastantes años, sin mencionar que ésta había sido usada con el propósito de obligar a otro a cometer un crimen. Harry todavía se negaba a creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Lucius prefiriera saber a su hijo asesino en vez de homosexual?

Mientras tanto, Hermione se trasportó hasta la biblioteca de Hogwarts para investigar acerca de la maldición. Aunque la verdad era que nadie tenía muchas esperanzas de que ella pudiera encontrar nada si era cierto lo que Lucius había dicho, al referirse a que era un hechizo inventado por un amigo.

Harry, por su parte, se marchó directo al hospital. Era ya bastante tarde cuando llegó a San Mungo, dispuesto a informar a los Sanadores acerca del hechizo de Draco y quedarse a su lado hasta que estuviera sanado, impidiendo a toda costa que Lucius se lo llevara con él. Colin lo acompañaba, y rápidamente, ambos se acercaron a la recepcionista.

—Necesito hablar con los Sanadores que atienden a Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry, tan furioso y preocupado, que seguro de que sólo verlo, la mujer _tendría_ que dejarlo pasar—. Tengo información vital que servirá para su sanación, señorita. Es _urgente._

La mujer no dijo nada durante un momento. Revisó una lista que tenía a un lado de su escritorio, le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Harry y dijo:

—Lo siento, joven Potter. Al señor Draco Malfoy lo dieron de alta hace una hora y su padre ya se lo ha llevado a casa.

Harry se quedó mudo de asombro.

—¿Ha-Hace una hora, dice? —consiguió preguntar.

—Eso fue lo que dije —respondió la recepcionista de muy mal humor.

Harry se aterrorizó. No tenía idea de cuáles eran los planes de Lucius para con Draco; tembló de impotencia y miedo de solo imaginarlo sometido de nuevo a la terapia de aversión.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos, Harry? —preguntó Colin.

Harry lo miró sin responder mientras pensaba con frenesí… Sabía que la entrevista e interrogatorio que los aurores le harían a Cliff podía demorar horas enteras, si no es que toda la noche. Y a partir de ese momento, para que los perezosos aurores movieran el culo y consiguieran una orden de detención para Lucius y una de registro para revisar la Mansión y liberar a Draco, podían transcurrir días completos. Situación que empeoraba porque, Harry sabía, Draco no era santo de su devoción y _por supuesto _que nadie correría con ninguna prisa por tratar de ayudar al joven hijo de un ex mortífago.

Se retorció los dedos mientras la recepcionista lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. No podía arriesgarse a dejar a Draco con Lucius _durante días. _Además, cabía la enorme posibilidad de que alguien le soltara el chivatazo y que Lucius huyera del país con todo y su hijo.

_No, no…_

No había otro modo de hacerlo. Harry tomó a Colin del brazo y lo alejó de la ventanilla de información.

—No tengo más remedio, Colin… Quiero que vayas a buscar a Hermione y le digas que me largo en este justo momento a Wiltshire a intentar rescatar a Draco.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Colin, llamando la atención de toda la gente que estaba en la sala de espera—. No, Harry, no… recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste eso…

Harry miró a Colin duramente y con eso bastó para que el chico guardara silencio.

—Vete a buscar a Hermione a Hogwarts y dile lo que te he indicado, Colin. _Ahora._

Colin se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando muy en serio; Harry no tuvo que repetir aquella petición. Se desapareció con rumbo a su antiguo colegio mientras Harry se dirigía a toda prisa a las chimeneas del hospital.

* * *

Harry regresó a su ahora solitario apartamento a través de la red flú, con un atrevido plan ya esbozándose en su mente. Rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa y, cogiendo pluma y papel, garabateó una nota para Narcisa. La cerró mientras miraba hacia el patio, desde donde Hedwig lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry caminó hacia ella.

—Espero que ya no estés molesta, bonita —le dijo en tono amable pero firme—, porque tengo un trabajo para ti. —Le ató la carta a la pata y le indicó—: Quiero que le lleves esto a la señora Narcisa… —Se interrumpió. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, lo más probable era que también Narcisa estuviera, de alguna forma, en líos—. No, olvídalo. Mejor asegúrate de que sea la elfina personal de la señora Narcisa Malfoy quien reciba la carta. ¿De acuerdo? Y no regreses sin una respuesta.

Hedwig ululó y salió por el espacio abierto del patio hacia el oscuro cielo de la madrugada.

* * *

Mientras Harry esperaba el regreso de su lechuza, Colin y Hermione llegaron al apartamento. Ambos parecieron alegrarse mucho de encontrar a Harry todavía ahí. La chica, quien iba mortalmente pálida, abrazó a Harry de puro contento.

—¡Qué bueno que no fuiste, Harry! ¿Has decidido…?

—¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndola.

Hermione soltó su abrazo y negó con la cabeza, mirando a Harry con tristeza y cansancio.

—Hay algunas constancias de maldiciones similares usadas a lo largo de los siglos, pero ninguna igual. Parece ser que la única manera de acabar con la maldición es cumpliendo su cometido…

—O sea, ¿que Draco consiga matarme? —preguntó Harry reprimiendo un escalofrío.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio.

—Así parece. La maldición convirtió a Draco en un ser completamente pasional, esclavo de sus instintos más bajos. Él cree que lo traicionaste y la maldición le dicta que debe matarte. No existe ningún contrahechizo, Harry, y no se me ocurre nada para curarlo… A no ser que su creador sepa algo que nosotros no.

Harry fue golpeado por una iluminación. _Claro_. Su creador. Comenzó a pasearse por su diminuta sala ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

—Estoy casi seguro de que el inventor del hechizo es el mismo Doctor que le aplicaba a Draco la terapia de aversión. Pareciera ser el único chiflado lo suficientemente sádico y con conocimientos sobre la psiquiatría como para lograr algo así. Tiene que ser —murmuró casi como para él mismo.

—¡Tenemos que hablar con él de alguna manera! —exclamó Hermione—. Obligarlo a que nos diga cómo sanarlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor. El mismo Doctorcito en persona nos ayudará a remediar su error.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Colin.

—Ya lo verás… sólo necesito que regrese Hedwig para poder escribirle de vuelta a Narcisa Malfoy. —Miró nerviosamente hacia la cocina, deseando que su lechuza ya estuviera ahí—. Mientras, me gustaría que me hicieran un favor.

—Lo que quieras, Harry —respondió Hermione con voz ansiosa. Colin asintió, también.

—Necesito poción multijugos. Hay que obtenerla como sea y en este mismo instante, si es posible.

Hermione y Colin intercambiaron una mirada.

—Yo puedo conseguirla —dijo Colin—. Sé de un laboratorio clandestino en el Callejón Diagon. Cuando era periodista aquí, me vi en la necesidad de tener _ciertos _contactos.

Harry liberó una exhalación.

—Perfecto. ¿Puedes ir ahora mismo por ella?

El chico asintió y salió a toda prisa del apartamento, anunciando que volvería en seguida. Hermione se acercó a Harry, como para hacer latente el apoyo que manifestaba por su causa y por toda la situación completa.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Harry? —le cuestionó.

Harry suspiró.

—Que ya es hora de que este guardaespaldas salve a su hombre más valioso —dijo en un susurro—. Después de todo, ¿no dicen que la mejor de las soluciones es siempre la más sencilla?

Hermione hizo muecas.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso. No estarás pensando en dejarte matar por Draco sólo para sanarlo, ¿o sí?

Harry sonrió tristemente.

—¿Y dejarlo libre para que ande por todo Soho follando con medio mundo? No lo creo.

Hermione le correspondió la sonrisa.

—En serio estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió. Lo único que sabía era que si Draco moría, enfermaba o quedaba en manos de Lucius, él no sabría cómo continuar. Si eso no era estar enamorado, entonces no sabía qué nombre tendría. Era algo que llevaba Deseo como nombre de pila y Amistad por apellido, pero Harry estaba seguro de que, en medio de los dos alias, llevaba al Amor como mote e identificación definitiva.

* * *

Tenía poco tiempo de haber amanecido cuando Lenard Schuyler, mejor conocido en el mundo mágico como el Doctor, se apareció al límite de la propiedad de los Malfoy, lo más cerca que las protecciones se lo permitieron. De inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia la verja de entrada, pisando enojosamente la hojarasca que cubría el camino hecho de piedra. Iba furioso. ¿Qué demonios se estaba creyendo Lucius Malfoy al mandarle aquel mensaje con su mujer? ¿Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente hombre como para haberle escrito él mismo o, en su defecto, hablar con él vía chimenea al menos?

Lo iba a escuchar. Con el Doctor no se jugaba y ahora mismo se lo iba a demostrar. No se había ganado la reputación que tenía ni había llenado su bóveda en Gringotts por ser generoso o suave en su trato con los demás. ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a insinuar que si el marica de su hijo no había liquidado a Potter, era culpa suya? Y lo peor, ¿cómo tenía las pelotas para pedirle que le devolviera los galeones que le había pagado por el hechizo como si se tratara de mercancía defectuosa?

—Demente, maldito demente y arrogante —murmuraba el Doctor mientras se acercaba lo más rápido que podía a la Mansión—. Ahora veremos si tienes el valor de exigirme el dinero de vuelta cuando te amenace con no hacerle la terapia a…

No vio a nadie ni escuchó nada, pero de pronto una mano lo estaba agarrando del cuello tan fuerte que al instante no pudo respirar. Instintivamente, levantó ambas manos y se aferró de esa otra que lo ahorcaba, cuyo brazo giró su cuerpo por completo hasta hacerlo encarar a su atacante que, escondido bajo la sombra de los arbustos que bordeaban la propiedad, lo había cogido completamente desprevenido.

Potter.

Era Harry Potter el que tenía su fortísima mano alrededor de su garganta y lo taladraba con una mirada de odio asesino. Y por si fuera poco, no iba solo. Otro mago y una bruja lo escoltaban, y los tres le apuntaban a él con sus respectivas varitas. El Doctor quiso preguntarles qué querían, pero no podía más que emitir gemidos ahogados. Intentó que Potter lo soltara, pero éste apretó aún más su agarre impidiéndole por completo la respiración.

—¿Se acuerda de mí, _Doctor? —_le preguntó Potter, imprimiendo gran desdén en su apodo. El Doctor entrecerró los ojos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse pero sin conseguirlo—. Espero que sí —continuó Potter con un tono que helaba la sangre—, porque yo, en cambio, me acuerdo muy bien de usted.

Justo cuando el Doctor estaba pensando que moriría ahorcado por ese infeliz, Potter lo liberó. Se dobló sobre su cuerpo mientras intentaba coger el aire que necesitaba para normalizar su respiración, pero Potter no le dio tregua. Lo agarró del poco cabello que le quedaba y le levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a encararlo.

—Quiero el contrahechizo de la maldición que tiene Draco Malfoy, y lo quiero ahora —le siseó con una voz que no admitía negativas.

A pesar de la certeza de que moriría asesinado por ese loco, el Doctor soltó una risita despectiva antes de mascullar.

—No existe ninguno, Potter. Mucho me temo que el señorito Malfoy quedará chiflado para toda la vida si no consigue lo que necesita para liberarse.

Sus tres asaltantes intercambiaron miradas, como si ya hubieran estado esperando esa respuesta de su parte. Entonces Potter se volvió a dirigir a él.

—¿Qué se necesita para liberarlo?

—Tu muerte, desgraciado —le dijo el Doctor con tanto placer que casi podía reír. Todavía en ese instante no podía creerse el honor de ser él quien hubiese inventado el hechizo que acabaría con Potter de una vez por todas cuando el mismísimo Señor Oscuro no lo había conseguido—. Lo único que le devolverá la cordura será verte morir. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por él? —le preguntó con enorme sorna.

—Harry… —dijo la chica que los acompañaba—. ¿Qué haremos, si…?

Potter levantó una mano y la muchacha se calló de inmediato.

—Seguiremos con lo acordado. —Miró hacia el Doctor y le masculló—: Sabemos que tiene una cita con los Malfoy, y, ¿sabe qué? Va a tener la amabilidad de invitarnos a ir con usted.

* * *

Narcisa pasaba una y otra vez su mano por la frente de Draco, incapaz de hacer nada más que eso. Lo tenía fuertemente aferrado, ella sentada sobre la cama y con la cabeza y espalda de su hijo sobre su regazo, velando su sueño y pidiéndoles a los dioses que no le permitieran despertar. No todavía.

Encerrados los dos en su habitación, Narcisa podía ver por la ventana que ya estaba despuntando el alba. Estaba aterrorizada y no había conseguido dormir nada. Si era verdad todo lo que Harry le había dicho por carta, no veía el modo de salir de esa espantosa situación.

Bajo sus caricias, Draco se removió un poco y gimió. Narcisa lo observó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Estaba tan delgado, seguramente a punto de la inanición! Tenía que comer algo pronto; el mismo Harry le había contado que tenía al menos tres días sin probar bocado. Si todo estuviera bien, ella misma ya lo estaría levantando para desayunar.

Pero no estaba bien. Lo que Lucius le había hecho a su muchacho lo tenía al borde de la demencia y Narcisa lo sabía porque lo había presenciado la noche anterior, que Draco ni siquiera tenía cabeza para sentarse y comer. Lo único que quería era escapar de ahí y salir a buscar a Harry para matarlo. Era escalofriante verlo así, paseándose por toda la habitación buscando una salida y gritando como poseído. Narcisa había llorado sin parar presa de un dolor que jamás había creído que pudiera existir.

La noche anterior, cuando Lucius había llegado con él, Narcisa –que ya tenía varios días encerrada en su habitación por mano de su propio marido- se había horrorizado al punto de que no había podido contener un grito. Su hijo –su bello y orgulloso hijo- no era más que un manojo de piel y huesos, sin energía y completamente drogado o hechizado, Narcisa no quería saber qué. Lucius lo había arrojado sobre la cama de Narcisa y ordenado que se ocupara de él, que el chico estaba enfermo por culpa de su degenerado estilo de vida y que era hora, _ahora sí_, de terminar con eso de una buena vez.

Narcisa se había creído ese cuento durante un par de horas. Incapaz de saber más, hasta había maldecido a Harry por haber permitido que su hijo terminara en semejante estado.

Pero entonces, su elfina había aparecido con la primera nota de Harry, una donde le explicaba qué era lo que en verdad estaba pasando con Draco. Narcisa había arrugado la carta en la mano, jurando que si salía de esa, mataría a Lucius con sus propias manos. Pero entonces se había serenado y pensado fríamente. Tenía que ayudar. Buscando tinta, le había preguntado a Harry en la misma nota: _¿Qué puedo hacer yo?_

Y la respuesta de Harry había llegado casi una hora después en forma de una petición. Narcisa, a toda prisa, había escrito la carta para el Doctor, diciéndole lo que Harry le había indicado.

En cuanto había despedido a la elfina con aquel mensaje, Draco había despertado. _Por fin, _pensó Narcisa. Justo estaba por llamar a la elfina de nuevo para que les llevara algo de cenar, cuando presenció la locura a la que habían sometido a su hijo y que Harry ya le había explicado por carta.

Ahora, a la luz del amanecer, Narcisa enjugó una lágrima. A pesar de saber que su Draco estaba sometido a una terrible maldición, se había aterrorizado de verlo actuar como un demente… no sabía qué era lo que habría sentido de no haberlo sabido. Apretó a Draco contra ella, intentando imaginar qué era lo que haría Harry para sacarlos de ahí y llevar a Lucius ante las autoridades. Y sobre todas las cosas, no podía imaginar qué sería lo que haría para revertir el maligno hechizo que pesaba sobre su hijo.

La puerta se abrió y por instinto, Narcisa apretó más a Draco contra su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza hacia el umbral y descubrió a Lucius parado ahí. Lo miró intentado vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento que involucrara a Harry y la información que le había dado por carta.

—Buenos días —saludó Lucius, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con la varita. Narcisa miró el instrumento mágico casi con avidez; Lucius le había quitado el suyo al encerrarla ahí y aparentemente, también tenía el de Draco—. Te traigo buenas nuevas, mujer —le dijo el mago con una enorme sonrisa cruel—. El Doctor vendrá más tarde a revisar a Draco, y seguramente que encontrará una solución aceptable para _todos _sus problemas… si sabes bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

Narcisa no respondió nada. Sólo lo miró con odio intenso. Después de todo, desde hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que discutir con Lucius no iba a llevarla a ningún sitio, pues si había un verdadero demente en ese cuarto, ése era su marido y no su hijo.

Al ver que no contestaba, Lucius arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—¿No te da gusto, Narcisa? ¿Saber que tal vez pronto tu hijo nos honre con una esposa y un nieto? ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido?

Narcisa temblaba de rabia al responder.

—Lo único que siempre he querido es vivir en paz y que mi hijo sea feliz, Lucius. Y tú deberías desear lo mismo.

—¿Y permitir que nuestro nombre se extinga y que esta Mansión pase a formar parte de las arcas del Ministerio? —Lucius sonrió maléficamente—. No, no lo creo. En todo caso, la culpable de que necesitemos de que Draco contraiga matrimonio, eres tú —le indicó con un brillo furioso en sus ojos grises—. Por no haberme dado otro heredero, tal como acordamos.

Narcisa se estremeció de rencor, asco y miedo.

—¡Yo no he tenido la culpa de que nada llegase a buen término, Lucius! Han sido tan pocas las ocasiones en que…

De pronto, el elfo mayordomo se apareció en medio de la habitación, interrumpiendo a Narcisa. Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar con rapidez.

—Amo Lucius, señor —dijo, sin atreverse a levantar la cara—. El señor Doctor ha llegado y espera por usted en el recibidor. El señor Doctor le dijo a Dusty que trae con él el tratamiento que curará al amito Draco, señor.

Narcisa intentó no asustarse. Después de todo, eso iba acorde al plan que Harry le había indicado. Tenía que ser él, _tenía que ser_. Lucius le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron lentos y desgarradores. A cada segundo Narcisa notaba a Draco más susceptible a despertar de su agitado sueño y ella deseaba que no lo hiciera. Tenía pavor de verlo comportarse como una fiera enjaulada. Echando miradas hacia la puerta, se reprendía a ella misma por ser tan impaciente. Sabía que en realidad no había transcurrido tanto tiempo, pero así era como le parecía. Al fin, ésta se abrió no de manera muy discreta, y lo primero que Narcisa vio fue al maldito Doctor. De nuevo. Ahí en su casa, de nuevo para torturar a Draco.

Abrazó a su hijo con más firmeza.

El hombre, tan alto y fornido que imponía temor, sólo la miró agriamente sin saludarla. Tras él entró Lucius, y junto con él, un sometido y golpeado Harry Potter.

Narcisa jadeó de la impresión. Se obligó a no gritar el nombre del muchacho.

Era cierto que Harry le había dicho que, de alguna manera, usaría como coartada la visita del Doctor esa mañana para lograr entrar a rescatar a Draco, pero Narcisa jamás se imaginó que lo haría atado así como iba, con el cuerpo casi cubierto por unas gruesas cuerdas seguramente colocadas con magia, herido y sangrante de la cara; hecho prisionero por el Doctor y llevado de esa manera a la Mansión.

Y tenían que ser ambos quienes parecían ser, porque ella dudaba seriamente que Lucius dejara entrar hasta sus aposentos a magos cuya auténtica identidad estuviese en duda. Tendría que haberles aplicado al menos algún _finite _al entrar para asegurarse que no fuera algún tipo de hechizo glamour. Aunque, la multijugos era prácticamente indetectable, pensó ella, sintiendo un leve resplandor de esperanza.

—Como te decía abajo, Lucius —dijo el Doctor—, me temo que Draco no se verá aliviado de su locura si no termina de una vez con lo que le provoca la obsesión.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—En realidad, a mí me parece muy bien como están las cosas, Schuyler. Crees mal si piensas que muero de impaciencia por ver a mi hijo convertido en asesino. Existen maneras para mantenerlo controlado. Pociones tranquilizadoras, encantamientos… —Sonrió perversamente antes de agregar—: Los buenos Sanadores de San Mungo me dieron una larga lista de recursos antes de dar de alta a Draco.

—Tal vez —insistió el Doctor con voz dura—. Pero yo _necesito _que tu hijo haga el trabajo. ¿No entiendes que será en beneficio de todos? Potter ya ha descubierto nuestro secreto, no puede continuar con vida. Nos hundirá. —Miró a un escéptico Lucius con furia—. _A todos. _Porque si me hundo yo, te arrastraré conmigo, Lucius.

—Maldito seas por atreverte a venir a mi casa a amenazarme, Schuyler —siseó Lucius, pero no hizo nada más ni tampoco denegó la petición del otro. Narcisa, horrorizada al comprender que habían llevado a Harry ahí para permitir que Draco lo asesinara, comenzó a sudar y a respirar con agitación.

Dirigió su mirada insistentemente hacia Harry, pero éste sólo tenía ojos para Draco. No decía palabra aunque no estaba amordazado, y Narcisa se preguntó si no hablaba para no despertar a su hijo o porque Lucius o el Doctor lo tenían enmudecido con magia.

—¿No entiendes que no tenemos _nada _que perder y todo por ganar? —continuó el Doctor—. Simplemente dirás que Potter ingresó a tu casa de la misma manera como lo hizo la ocasión anterior. Que intentó secuestrar a Draco de nuevo y éste, simplemente, lo mató en defensa propia. Además, debido al estado que presenta, ni siquiera podrán levantar cargos en su contra. Su casa, su defensa, su locura. Potter es el intruso y el que tendrá toda la culpa.

Lucius no parecía estar aún muy convencido.

—Los muertos no hablan, Lucius —insistió el Doctor con voz silbante.

Lucius sonrió con crueldad.

—Exacto, mi querido Doctor.

El Doctor, comprendiendo la amenaza implícita, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No te atreverías, Lucius. Sabes que me necesitas. Soy el único en toda Inglaterra dispuesto a dar el tratamiento que curará de una vez por todas a tu hijo.

—¡No, Lucius! —se atrevió a suplicar Narcisa. No podía soportarlo más, aquello la estaba matando. Esos hombres estaban locos, ¿cómo podían haber llegado a tanto?— Por favor, no permitas que Draco haga _eso. _¡Por piedad!

—Está bien, Narcisa —habló Harry por fin—. Déjelos.

Todos se giraron a ver al chico atado que, con un enorme gesto de resignación en la cara, parecía dispuesto a ofrecerse en sacrificio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Harry, por amor a Merlín? —exclamó Narcisa con voz estrangulada.

—¿No lo ve? —continuó Harry en voz baja pero desesperada, aparentemente no deseando importunar a Draco—. Es la única manera en que la Draco dejará de estar poseído por esa maldición. Hermione ha leído docenas de libros y averiguó que sólo acabando conmigo Draco quedará sanado… Además, de cualquier manera, ya es muy tarde para mí.

Narcisa se escandalizó e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no soltar el llanto; no quería derrumbarse delante de los otros dos hombres. Si Harry, si el propio Harry Potter, el conquistador del Señor Oscuro, se daba por vencido así, ¿qué les esperaba a todos los demás?

Lucius soltó un bufido de burla.

—Vaya con el sacrificio. Qué lindo, Potter, todo un detalle de tu parte —dijo con voz sardónica—. Me aseguraré de que tus nietos lo sepan… Oh, qué pena. Olvidé que jamás tendrás. —Harry apretó la mandíbula y Lucius soltó una risita—. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, se lo cuente a los míos alguna tarde en la que me sienta particularmente generoso.

El Doctor, que durante todo el tiempo que había durado la breve charla no había dicho palabra, pareció volver a la vida.

—¿Lo ves, Lucius? Hasta el héroe está de acuerdo. Hagámoslo, pues.

Si Lucius se molestó por recibir indicaciones de aquel patán, lo disimuló muy bien. Levantó su varita y le dijo a Narcisa:

—Apártate, mujer. Es hora de despertar al chico.

—¡No…! —fue lo que Narcisa alcanzó a decir antes de que el rayo de un _enervate _cayera sobre su hijo. Éste se removió haciendo gestos de dolor, abriendo los ojos un poco—. Draco… —le habló Narcisa, presa de una gran pena y a punto del llanto.

Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró sin decir palabra. Fueron pocos los segundos en que conservó la tranquilidad que da la ignorancia, pues en seguida pareció recordar todo y por lo tanto, esa demencial obsesión causada por la maldición regresó a su mente y corazón.

—Madre… —dijo con voz pastosa y con los ojos brillantes por la locura—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi varita? Tengo que matar a Potter.

—No —gimoteó ella, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—Mi querido niño —dijo la hipócrita voz del Doctor—. Mira lo que tu padre y yo hemos traído para ti.

Draco miró hacia donde había provenido la voz y sus ojos se clavaron en Harry. El rencor pareció apoderarse de su ser, transformando su cara en una máscara que nada tenía que ver con su verdadera personalidad.

—¿Potter? ¿Aquí? ¡Maldito seas! —comenzó a gritar, aunque no tan enérgicamente como antes, incorporándose del regazo de su madre con bastante trabajo. Harry sólo lo miró con un gesto de dolor y gran tristeza en la cara—. ¡Tu desvergüenza no tiene límites, malnacido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa, a presentarte ante mí y mi familia?

Harry no pareció amedrentarse ni un ápice ante los gritos que Draco le prodigaba. Se quedó estoicamente de pie en el sitio y, en vez de responderle los insultos a Draco, giró la cara hacia Narcisa.

—Cuando todo esto termine y Draco esté curado, los aurores vendrán por Lucius, Narcisa. Y usted y Draco estarán bien.

Lucius, que también lo había escuchado, soltó una carcajada.

—Mi querido e iluso Potter —dijo cuando paró de reír—, ¿cómo puedes suponer que sucederá eso si será Draco el que se encargará de ti?

Harry miró a Lucius con el gesto más despectivo que Narcisa le había visto nunca.

—En este momento los aurores se están enterando de todo lo que hiciste en asociación con mis ex compañeros del Ministerio, contra Draco, contra mí y contra nuestro amigo Cliff. Él es testigo y está presentado su declaración —dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción ante la cara de estupefacción que puso Lucius—. ¿Sabes cuántos años dan en Azkaban por aplicar maldiciones ilegales que alteran la conducta de los demás, Malfoy?

Lucius palideció notablemente, aunque el Doctor ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Un testigo? —fue todo lo que Lucius murmuró, frunciendo el ceño como si tratara de hacer memoria—. _¿El muggle?_—preguntó con enorme desprecio e incredulidad.

—Exacto —respondió Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara—. Quién lo hubiera creído, ¿no? El orgulloso sangre pura Lucius Malfoy, al final, vencido por un muggle y que además, es homosexual. Vaya ironías de la vida…

—Maldito seas, Potter —le siseó Lucius, negando con la cabeza—. No permitiré que vuelvan a meterme a esa prisión. De algún modo… el oro lo puede todo. Pero tú… —Se sacó de la túnica la varita de Draco y se la arrojó a su hijo que, acostado junto a su madre, había estado enmudecido observando la escena—. Tú de ésta no te salvas, Potter.

Harry miró hacia Draco, al igual que Narcisa y cada presente en la habitación.

Narcisa vio a su hijo observar la varita durante un momento como si estuviese demasiado cansado para nada más. Pero entonces, levantó la cara hacia Harry y el odio le deformó el gesto, pareciendo darle la energía suficiente para incorporarse y volverse a enfurecer.

—Adiós, Potter —dijo, apuntándole con su instrumento mágico.

—¡NO, Draco, no! —gritó Narcisa, intentando tomarlo del brazo que sostenía la varita. Pero Draco la apartó de un empujón.

La mujer, horrorizada por no poder hacer nada para impedir aquello, miró por última vez hacia Harry, asombrándose de no ver miedo y sí un gesto de triunfal alegría en su cara.

—_Avada Kedavra —_dijo Draco en voz baja, como si en realidad no fuera él mismo, como si no creyera posible estar haciendo semejante acción.

Pero la maldición asesina cayó sobre Harry sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Narcisa ahogó un grito de terror cuando vio el joven y maltratado cuerpo caer como peso muerto sobre el piso de su habitación.

Lucius contempló su obra durante un momento, regalándose con el placer de ver por fin al Niño-que-vivió, muerto. Entonces, la realidad pareció golpearlo de nuevo y se dirigió a toda prisa al Doctor.

—Schuyler, si es verdad lo que Potter dijo… Me temo que pasarás una larga temporada en Azkaban, declarándote culpable de todos los cargos. Tenemos que discutir el precio por tu silencio y…

Narcisa dejó de escuchar a su marido. Horrorizada, miraba alternadamente entre el cadáver de Harry y su hijo.

Draco continuaba sentado en la cama junto a ella, mirando hacia el punto donde Harry había estado parado. Poco a poco, un gesto de incredulidad y franco terror fue formándose en su cara.

—_¿Harry?_ —se atrevió a llamarlo con la voz llena de pánico. Narcisa lo miró con el corazón en un puño… ¿Cómo podría Draco vivir sabiendo que había cometido ese crimen?— ¿Madre? —preguntó Draco, girándose hacia ella. Narcisa también lo miró—. Madre… —repitió Draco, y ella escuchó la pregunta implícita en su tono: _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

—Draco… —comenzó Narcisa, pero no supo qué más decir.

Desvió los ojos de su hijo, evitando mirar de nuevo el cuerpo de Harry. No podía soportarlo. Observó a Lucius, cuyo gesto de satisfacción parecía no caberle en la cara, parecía estar llegando a buenos términos con ese maldito Doctor.

Harry había dicho que los aurores _sabían, _que ya estaban a punto de ir a por él. Sólo era cuestión de esperar, pero, ¿qué tal si Lucius conseguía, de alguna manera, librarse de ir a prisión? ¿Qué sería de ella y de Draco? Narcisa miró de reojo hacia el Doctor, quien parecía agitado y cansado, como si luchara por respirar. Tenía una mano en el pecho y lucía sudoroso y preocupado. Seguramente era del miedo por lo que se avecinaba.

Al lado de Narcisa, Draco se levantó de la cama.

—Hijo, no… —Ella trató de detenerlo, pero de nuevo fue rechazada por un firme y brusco empujón.

—¿Harry? —repetía Draco, como si no deseara creer que en realidad ese cuerpo tirado en la recámara de su madre le pertenecía a su mejor amigo—. ¡Dios, Harry…!

Vestido sólo con un ligero pijama, Draco se arrojó sobre el cuerpo envuelto en cuerdas y lleno de sangre que estaba en el piso. A Narcisa se le desgarró el alma cuando su hijo tomó las cuerdas y con ellas, comenzó a agitar a un inmóvil y pálido Harry Potter.

—Dios, Dios, no, no… ¡Harry! ¡Despierta, Harry, no, no! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a borbotones de los ojos de Draco, quien se las limpió con un certero manotazo. Narcisa tampoco pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como había empezado a sacudirlo, Draco soltó a Harry e incorporándose, apuntó su varita directamente hacia su padre.

—¿POR QUÉ ME HAS PERMITIDO QUE HICIERA ESTO? —le gritó, opacando los sollozos que Narcisa estaba emitiendo. Miró a todos en la habitación: a su madre, a Lucius, al Doctor—. ¿Por qué nadie me detuvo? —preguntó en voz más baja, casi derrotada—. _¿Por qué? _Yo jamás habría hecho esto, no entiendo… _no entiendo._

La sonrisa en la cara de Lucius mostraba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el dolor ni la opinión de su hijo. Quizá creía que al aplicarle la terapia de aversión todo aquello caería en el olvido.

—Nada debe preocuparte, hijo —le dijo a Draco—. Ha sido en defensa propia, como todos lo hemos presenciado.

Draco miró a su padre boquiabierto, las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas a gran velocidad y mojando su cuello. Sacudió la cabeza. Al igual que Narcisa, no podía entender a qué punto llegaba la locura y la negación del mayor de los Malfoy. Narcisa lo veía apretar fuertemente su varita y sabía, _sabía, _que su pobre hijo estaba reprimiéndose las ganas de asesinar al autor de sus días…

De pronto, el ruido sordo que hizo alguien al caer llamó la atención de todos en la habitación. El Doctor, por alguna extraña razón, se había desplomado al suelo y yacía a un par de metros del cuerpo sin vida de Harry. Parecía estar en pleno agotamiento. Narcisa y Draco intercambiaron una inquisitiva mirada mientras Lucius se distraía mirándolo.

_Tu varita, _le dijo ella con el solo movimiento de los labios. _No lo mates, debes esperar, _le susurró. Draco asintió apenas perceptiblemente y, con la cara empapada en lágrimas y apretando el agarre de sus dedos alrededor de su varita, la escondió detrás de su espalda, confiando, quizá, en encontrar una manera de escapar.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

La pregunta de Lucius fue hecha en un momento en el que sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Una serie de golpes se escucharon hasta la habitación de Narcisa; ruidos fortísimos como si alguien estuviese tratando de derribar la puerta principal. Dusty, el elfo mayordomo, se apareció en medio de la habitación y pegó un brinco al ver a Harry Potter tirado en el suelo y aparentemente muerto. La criatura soltó un chillido, el cual se incrementó en volumen cuando el cadáver de Harry se desvaneció por sí solo, disolviéndose en volutas de humo negro.

Narcisa gritó, creyendo que el elfo era el culpable de la desaparición del cuerpo de Harry. Draco también gritó, _¡HARRY! _pero el elfo chilló _¡Han llegado aurores, amo Malfoy, mi señor! _desapareciendo al instante y entonces, Narcisa se levantó de la cama, agazapándose detrás de su hijo.

Lucius pareció procesar todo aquello en menos de una milésima de segundo. Se giró hacia el Doctor que, acostado cuan largo era en el suelo, miraba a Lucius con una gran sonrisa de triunfo. Narcisa no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba sucediendo cuando vio a su marido lanzarse sobre el Doctor.

—_¡TÚ! _—le bramó, echándosele encima y soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro—. ¡Debí saber que eras _tú_!

Narcisa no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero entonces, Lucius estaba apuntándole con su varita al Doctor, y Narcisa se alegró internamente de que su marido estuviese a punto de matar a semejante escoria. Sin embargo, Draco pareció no estar de acuerdo.

—¡NO! _¡Desmauis! _—gritó Draco, hechizando a Lucius antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier daño al otro mago.

Lucius cayó inconsciente justo encima del Doctor, y Narcisa no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su hijo a qué se debía la repentina compasión por el hombre que en un pasado lo había estado torturando. Draco se abalanzó sobre su padre y el Doctor, quitándole de encima a Lucius. Le arrebató a su padre la varita de la mano y se la arrojó a su madre, quien la atrapó en el acto. Narcisa la usó para abrir la puerta pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco y a la extraña escena que tenía lugar.

Draco, jadeando y con apariencia agotada, miraba al Doctor, que, tirado en el piso, lo observaba igual de intenso. Fueron largos momentos los que estuvieron así, hasta que por fin, Draco se atrevió a preguntar con voz trémula:

—¿Harry?

Entonces, el Doctor sonrió, pero no con su sonrisa de siempre –ese gesto de insufrible soberbia y poca piedad que solía tener–, sino con algo mucho más sincero y cálido. Y al igual que Draco, Narcisa comprendió qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Gracias a Merlín… —susurró la mujer sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Está a punto de terminarse el tiempo de la multijugos —susurró el Doctor con otra voz que no era la de él, sino la de Harry Potter—. ¿Estás seguro de que ya no sientes deseos de _avadakadavrearme_?

—¡Maldito seas, Potter! ¡Hijodeputa! —gritó Draco, repentinamente furioso. Se arrojó sobre el Doctor-Harry y le propinó un golpe en el rostro..

—¡Draco! —gritó Narcisa, alarmada. ¿Es que acaso aún estaba bajo los influjos de la maldición?

—¡Pero, madre…! —le respondió Draco a gritos también, con un curioso gesto en la cara, como si estuviese haciendo pucheros por ser regañado injustamente—. ¡El muy infeliz me hizo creer que lo había matado! —reclamó—. ¿CÓMO NO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ FURIOSO CON ÉL?

Para sorpresa de los dos –o tal vez no tanta–, el Doctor-Harry se comenzó a reír alegremente, frotándose con una mano la magullada cara.

—Merlín, Draco… golpeas mucho mejor que tu padre —comentó entre risas—. Se siente la influencia muggle en tu vida.

Entonces, antes de que Draco pudiera responder nada más, Narcisa y él fueron testigos del cambio físico que tuvo lugar. Harry volvió a ser él mismo, dejando el cuerpo del Doctor en el olvido y vistiendo unas túnicas de repente muy holgadas. Como no llevaba sus gafas, parpadeó durante un momento, intentando enfocar su mirada en Draco y sonriendo como si intentara pedirle perdón.

Narcisa miró de reojo a su hijo. Draco observaba el rostro de Harry como si estuviese viendo el tesoro más cuantioso, la obra de arte de más valor, la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Parecía tan conmovido que ella creía no tardaría en arrojarse sobre Harry de nuevo y no precisamente para volverle a golpear el rostro.

Narcisa bajó la mirada hacia Harry, y lo descubrió mirando a Draco de la misma forma.

Narcisa sonrió y sin decir palabra, usó la varita de Lucius contra él mismo para atarlo mágicamente y levitarlo fuera de la habitación. Esperaba que de verdad los aurores estuviesen esperando abajo y así, poder entregarles el paquete… Ya era hora de que Lucius arreglara sus asuntos pendientes con la ley.

Justo antes de salir del cuarto, Narcisa miró sobre su hombro. Tal como lo había esperado, vio que Draco estaba sobre Harry, devorándolo con apasionados y numerosos besos. Sintiendo que podía explotar de la felicidad de verlos a los dos a salvo y amándose de esa forma, la mujer cerró la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Vaya que ya era hora de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Harry y Draco pudieran por fin vivir en paz.

* * *

—No sabía que podías hacer un _doppelgänger_—le comentó Draco a Harry después de terminarse el desayuno que su propia madre le había dejado en la habitación apenas un rato antes.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry le retiró la bandeja de la cama y la depositó en la mesa que estaba al centro del cuarto. Regresó con él y se sentó a su lado.

—Ni yo tampoco —fue todo lo que dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco bufó. Tuvo el impulso de estirar las manos para tocar el rostro de Harry, para sentir su calor y suave tacto, para asegurarse y terminarse de convencer de que en verdad no había muerto por su propia mano.

No se contuvo. Levantó los brazos y así lo hizo. Después de haber creído que lo había asesinado él mismo, le parecía idiota y estúpido estar limitando sus ansias por acariciarlo. Acunó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y él se quedó quieto, mirándolo a los ojos, inclinando la cabeza para obtener más del toque de Draco.

—Serás grandísimo cabrón —le susurró éste, no queriendo convertir el momento en algo demasiado comprometedor—. Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste. Te juro que cuando me sienta con un poco más de fuerzas, me levanto y ahora sí te mato.

Harry volvió a sonreír.

—Si es a polvos, accedo gustoso.

Draco negó con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. El truco que Potter había empleado para fabricar un doble de él mismo y así poder lograr que Draco creyera que lo había matado, era un tipo de magia oscura bastante difícil de realizar. Draco había escuchado que en Durmstrang era materia disponible, pero no era algo que se enseñara en las aulas de Hogwarts ni en Gran Bretaña por regla general.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo —suplicó con tono mimoso. Sabía que Harry no se negaría—. Yo quiero saber.

Harry le tomó las manos entre las suyas al tiempo que asentía.

—Por supuesto. En cuanto te encuentres mejor. Realmente es un hechizo de bastante utilidad, pero tendremos que guardar el secreto. Ya sabes que está prohibido aquí.

Draco asintió.

—Claro, claro… pero lo que me está matando es la duda de cómo diablos _tú_ aprendiste a hacerlo. —El gesto de Harry se convirtió en uno que gritaba _¡Culpable! _y Draco entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Algo que quieras contarme, Potter?

Harry puso cara de fingida inocencia.

—No, ¿por qué? —Draco lo miró intensamente y Harry terminó riéndose ante la presión—. Está bien, te lo contaré. En realidad es la primera vez que lo hago. Es por eso que no podía controlarlo muy bien y, no sé si te fijaste, pero me debilité mucho cuando tú lo "mataste"… me estaba costando bastante esfuerzo conservar la imagen.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? —preguntó Draco sin poder ocultar su admiración. Ante el gesto afirmativo de Harry, le preguntó—: ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—En Grecia.

—¿En este viaje que acabas de hacer? —jadeó Draco, todavía sin quitarle las manos de encima—. Pensé que habías ido a trabajar, no a entrenarte en magia oscura —le comentó sin poder esconder muy bien la envidia que lo corroía.

Harry sonrió. Seguramente había notado que Draco estaba un poco celoso.

—Me lo enseñó otro de los guardaespaldas del magnate que cuidé, un mago alemán bastante capaz que fue a Durmstrang. Estaba bastante impresionado cuando supo que yo era Harry Potter, y… —Harry se sonrojó, interrumpiéndose y mirando hacia otro lado—, bueno, la verdad es que _tuvimos _que pasar mucho tiempo juntos y… a veces nos aburríamos —finalizó con un hilo de voz y sin atreverse a encarar a Draco.

—Potter —masculló Draco, las sospechas martilleándole el cerebro. Miró intensamente a Harry, tratando de descubrir si lo que maliciaba era cierto o no—. ¿No me digas que te acostaste con _ese alemán_? —Harry no respondió nada y Draco sintió que se prendía en fuego—. ¡Pero si yo te pregunté si alguien te había follado y tú me dijiste que no! —gritó, sintiéndose engañado y herido.

Harry giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia él, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Tú me preguntaste si un _griego _me había follado, ¿recuerdas? Jamás hablamos de magos alemanes.

Draco jadeó de la indignación. Y al mismo tiempo, algo muy parecido a la decepción se apoderó de su pecho, instalándose ahí y provocándole dolor verdadero. Físico y tangible. Tragó saliva y desvió su vista hacia otro lado. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para exigirle fidelidad a Harry? Draco había sido quien había decidido que su relación sería de libertad total y sin compromiso.

Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido eso.

—Estoy bromeando, Draco.

Draco regresó sus ojos hacia Harry y lo descubrió mirándolo intensamente. No había burla en sus ojos, tampoco mentiras. Sólo un sincero y directo cuestionamiento. Draco tragó, sintiéndose muy nervioso de repente.

—Ya me debes dos, Potter —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Harry se acercó más a él por encima de la cama. Draco pensó por un leve instante que _por supuesto _que no se atrevería jamás a tener sexo con Harry ahí en la habitación de su madre, pero _si _Harry insistía… entonces podría echarle a él toda la culpa.

—¿Te hubiera importado? —le preguntó Harry, casi taladrándolo con esos malditos ojos verdes que eran la debilidad de Draco—. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad te importa si me acuesto o no con otra persona?

Draco se quedó enmudecido durante un momento. La verdad era que sí le importaba y mucho. Quería a Harry para él solo.

Quería a Harry, y punto.

—¿Draco? —insistió Harry, cada vez más ansioso. Y Draco no pudo seguir ocultándolo.

—Sí.

Harry pareció tardar un poco en asimilar la sílaba que había sido la respuesta de Draco. Lo miró a los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Draco, dejémonos de idioteces —le dijo anhelante, inclinándose encima de él, aplastándolo con su peso—. De hoy en adelante, serás mi novio. Y jamás volverás a follar con nadie, ni en un club ni en ningún lado. Sólo conmigo. Y yo, sólo contigo.

La perspectiva, imposible para Draco apenas un mes atrás, ahora no hizo más que proporcionarle esperanza y una enorme alegría. Tragó pesadamente y sonrió. Y esa sonrisa pareció ser toda la respuesta que Harry estaba esperando.

Se inclinó más y besó a Draco profunda pero suavemente, como sellando así el compromiso que ambos acababan de establecer.

—Te amo, Draco. Realmente te amo —le dijo sobre los labios, casi desesperado, angustiado, necesitado. Y de nuevo lo besó.

Draco lo tomó de los cabellos, un inconsciente gesto que exigía cercanía y posesión. También él lo amaba, y mucho, pero no encontraba todavía el valor ni las palabras para decírselo. Tal vez, más tarde, otro día… después de todo, tenían toda la vida por delante.

Incapaz de soportar tanta miel y no hacer nada al respecto, Draco le masculló a Harry interrumpiendo el beso que era cada vez más intenso:

—¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que vuelvas a hacer tu truquito del _doppelgänger _sólo para mí? —Harry se separó un poco y lo miró interrogante—. Ya sabes —continuó Draco con una sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole un ojo—, tú y yo podríamos hacer un trío con él.

Harry se mordió los labios para contener la risa. Draco lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó para devorar su boca, susurrándole antes de besarlo:

—Tomaré eso como un sí, mi querido pervertido.

Fue una verdadera suerte que Narcisa se asegurara que nadie los molestara durante la tarde completa. Después de todo, todos tenían mucho que hacer brindándole sus declaraciones a los aurores.

Draco creyó que si tener a un Harry para él solo era lo mejor, tener a dos era la manera más óptima de terminar su anterior etapa de promiscuidad y sumergirse de lleno en una vida en pareja. Al lado de Harry. O mejor dicho, de sus _dos _Harrys. Escuchando a Harry murmurar un hechizo, de repente Draco sintió otro cuerpo cálido justo detrás de él. Sonriendo ampliamente y percibiendo la excitación desbordarse por cada poro de su piel, sólo pudo murmurar:

—Oh, mi Dios…

Los dos Harrys soltaron una risita.

—Ahora te vas a quedar quieto y tranquilo mientras nosotros nos encargamos del trabajo —dijo uno de ellos.

Draco asintió mientras el Harry que tenía enfrente lo comenzaba a desnudar y el que tenía detrás le besaba la nuca.

—Recuerda que estás muy débil… no queremos que te desmayes —dijo el otro Harry con voz burlesca.

Draco tuvo el suficiente cinismo como para reír a pesar de que lo único que quería era gemir.

—¿Desmayarme? ¿YO? —Soltó un bufido despectivo—. Estás hablando con el rey de los cuartos oscuros, ¿lo olvidas, Potter?

—El que está a punto de olvidarlo —susurró uno de los Harrys—, eres tú, Malfoy.

Una boca ardiente envolvió su miembro mientras otra mordía su trasero, y las luces brillantes que Draco vio ante sus ojos, efectivamente, lo hicieron olvidarse de cualquier otra anterior oscuridad.

Vagamente, recordó su viejo manual y decidió que en cuanto regresara a casa, tendría que añadirle una nueva regla…

_Regla 12. ¿Para qué conformarte con uno, si puedes tener dos de lo mismo? Oh, mi Dios, que vivan los tríos._

_¿Excepción? Nooo, no aplica. Para nada._

—Bienvenido al cielo —dijo entonces un Harry, comenzando a sumergir una húmeda erección entre las nalgas de Draco. Y Draco tuvo que admitir que sí eso era el cielo, gustoso se dejaba matar en cualquier momento.


	12. Epílogo I

**EPÍLOGO I**

**Regla 13**

Antes de obsequiar un regalo, espera primero a ver qué es lo que el otro gilipollas te da a ti. Y entonces, regálale algo mucho más costoso. Sólo para hacerlo sentir mal.

**Excepción**

… O para hacerlo mucho más feliz de lo que él te hizo a ti.

* * *

El día que Draco Malfoy cumplió veinticuatro años, llevaba casi tres meses unido a Harry Potter, dos de ellos como novio oficial. Para ese entonces, en el apartamento de ambos reinaban los cambios que suelen realizarse en pro de una convivencia de pareja, o al menos, eso era lo que Harry alegaba cada vez que le proponía a Draco renovar algo.

Por ejemplo, habían elegido la mejor recámara (la de Draco, obviamente, que era la que tenía la ventana más grande) para dormir juntos. Harry había usado todo el sueldo de su segundo trabajo como guardaespaldas para adquirir montones de muebles nuevos y de la más alta calidad, consintiendo cada capricho de Draco. La moderna y comodísima cama tamaño King que un día apareció en su cuarto, les mereció una larguísima sesión de dulce sexo con la excusa de que debían estrenarla _de inmediato._

El otro cuarto, el de Harry, había sido acondicionado como estudio/oficina, lo cual resultó muy útil para los negocios de los dos. Draco se pasó una semana completa quejándose de que no sabía cómo diablos había aceptado mudarse en un principio con Harry a ese apartamentito con sólo dos habitaciones, cuando él, por lo menos, necesitaba una más para tener sus libros, papeles de trabajo y un lugar medio decente en donde recibir a sus clientes al momento de firmar los contratos de compraventa de las casas. Harry tuvo que darle mucho sexo para que al fin dejara de quejarse, claro está, además de que Draco tuvo la excusa de que debían estrenar cada mueble de su reluciente oficina. Escritorio, sillón ejecutivo, sillas para las visitas, armarios… Le dieron tanto uso a esa nueva habitación que, la primera vez que Draco atendió a una pareja de potenciales compradores ahí, tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para eliminar la erección que estuvo con él durante todo ese tiempo. Culpa de que cada mueble en ese sitio le recordara una noche o tarde pasada ahí con Harry.

Y más tarde, Harry pagó las consecuencias de eso. Porque con un Malfoy no se juega ni se le provoca sin compensarlo después. Así que Draco lo amarró a la cabecera de la cama y lo puso a cuatro patas sobre su recién estrenado colchón, dándole un justo castigo por haberlo hecho pensar en él _de aquella manera _mientras tenía que trabajar. Bueno, no fue como si Harry se hubiera quejado demasiado durante el castigo, a decir verdad. Draco tomó nota de eso y de hacérselo mucho más duro para la siguiente ocasión.

Por lo tanto, para el 5 de junio de ese año, el apartamento de ambos lucía como el hogar de _una pareja_, y no como el de un par de amigos que sólo viven juntos y comparten el pago del alquiler. La diferencia no era mucha, pero Draco podía apreciarla, y aunque a veces lo asustaba, la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía estúpidamente feliz. Tan estúpidamente que se avergonzaba y buscaba cualquier pretexto para pelear con Harry de inmediato, porque si no, le entraba un ataque de pánico. Es que, _¿cómo se podía ser tan feliz y que no estuviera a punto de pasar nada malo?_

Y cuando se levantó el día de su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, _sabía _–de alguna manera sabía– que iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños que había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Simplemente, vivir con Harry de esa manera, ya lo hacía bueno.

Aunque tampoco era que estuviera esperando un gran despliegue de originalidad de parte de alguien tan poco agraciado mentalmente como lo era Harry. Por eso, al despertar, no le sorprendió mucho que el moreno le llevara el desayuno a la cama, procediera luego a hacerle el amor de la manera más dulce y después le informara que esa tarde tenían reservación a las seis para cenar. Cuando Draco le preguntó de cuál restaurant se trataba, Harry sólo enrojeció y le pidió esperar. Entonces, salió a toda prisa del apartamento a un supuesto negocio que tenía pendiente en algún sitio fuera.

Draco, quien había decidido tomarse ese día libre, tuvo que hacer un espacio en su agenda de holgazanería para limpiar con magia el estropicio que Harry había dejado en la cocina después del desayuno (detalle que ya le cobraría a Harry más tarde) y luego, se dio un largo baño en la tina nueva que Harry había instalado en el baño de su cuarto. Se moría de ganas por ver _hasta dónde_ podía llegar la creatividad de _su _Harry.

Era increíble. Merlín, ¿quién hubiera pensado que vivir como _novio_ de alguien podía ser tan _empalagosamente _bueno? Si no hubiera sido porque Draco sabía que sonreír demasiado causaba arrugas, esa mañana su cara hubiera sido una sonrisa permanente.

* * *

Harry regresó poco antes de las cuatro, le dio un largo beso a Draco a manera de saludo, y enseguida le comunicó que debían darse prisa, pues esa noche tenían varios sitios a los cuales ir y su agenda estaba muy apretada. Dejando a Draco con la duda de a qué se refería con eso, Harry puso manos a la obra para convertirse en un novio decente del que el rubio no se avergonzara, y se marchó al baño para ducharse y arreglarse. Draco, por su parte, pasó un rato un tanto apurado soñando despierto con cierta parte de la anatomía de Harry que también estaba _apretada _y que en ese momento el cretino tenía que estar enjabonándose.

Tanto estuvo pensando en eso que, cuando Harry salió de ducharse, Draco también tuvo que bañarse otra vez.

* * *

Faltando cinco minutos para las seis, Harry se paró frente a él, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió nervioso.

—Sólo espero haber hecho lo correcto y que… no me mates —le dijo.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero Harry no lo dejó. Dando un paso hacia Draco, lo abrazó fuertemente y se desapareció con él.

En medio de la vertiginosa sensación que siempre le producía la desaparición (sobre todo la conjunta cuando era ejecutada por alguien más), Draco no pudo dejar de maravillarse al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que Harry lo hacía desde el día que había ido a buscarlo a la casa de Richmond. Si había estado practicando, Draco lo ignoraba. Pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía desde entonces, Draco lo mataría por temerario y por atreverse a llevárselo a él de corbata en su experimento.

Se aparecieron en medio de un soleado y verde paisaje, demasiado familiar para los dos y cargado de dolorosos recuerdos. Estaban en Wiltshire, frente a la Mansión Malfoy.

En cuanto se recuperó de la aparición, los ojos de Draco se dirigieron de inmediato hacia su antiguo hogar. El sol de la tardía primavera todavía bañaba la casa a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora, y los grandes ventanales de la Mansión parecían ser ojos, negros y muy abiertos, algo tenebrosos y sin dejar entrever lo que sucedía en su interior. Y por todo el descomunal jardín delantero, los pavos albinos que siempre habían estado ahí desde su infancia, aún seguían pululando sin pena, gozando del tibio clima y hermoso ocaso de aquel día.

Aunque a Draco le alegraba visitar la Mansión –y más ahora que su padre no estaba ahí–, no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de decepción. Había esperado pasar ese día a solas con Harry, no con su madre y vete tú a saber con quién más interrumpiendo su intimidad.

—¿Narcisa nos espera? —preguntó mientras abría la verja y permitía que Harry entrara antes que él, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrar su desilusión; no quería parecer un bobo romanticón.

—No —fue toda la respuesta de Harry, quien prestamente comenzó a caminar hacia el lago en vez de hacia la casa. Draco lo siguió, cada vez más desconcertado y preguntándose qué tipo de sorpresa podrían haber planeado dos personas tan peculiares como lo eran su amante y su querida madre.

El largo paseo por los jardines fue muy agradable, tanto, que después de un rato, a Draco se le olvidó el motivo de su estadía ahí. En un momento dado, llegaron ante el árbol donde _solía _estar la casita de madera que…

Un momento.

Draco se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia el árbol cuyas ramas ahora estaban vacías.

—¡¿Qué diantre pasó con mi…? —comenzó a exclamar, interrumpiéndose mientras su cerebro trabajaba en un intento de explicarse la ausencia de su pequeña mansión.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que tal vez Lucius había tenido algo que ver con eso, pero… ¿cómo? No era posible, el hombre estaba en Azkaban. Entonces, ¿qué había sucedido?

Harry llegó hasta su lado y lo abrazó firmemente.

—Oye, mira hacia allá —le dijo Harry con voz suave, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza hacia otro árbol mucho más grande que estaba aproximadamente a unos cien metros de ahí.

Draco suspiró con alivio cuando vio _su casita _en aquel otro árbol, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces ante la ilusión óptica que lo hacía verla mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a cambiarla y por qué? Giró su cabeza hacia Harry.

—¿Tú sabes quién es el responsable de esto? —preguntó Draco y Harry se sonrojó de inmediato—. ¿Potter?

Harry pareció encogerse en su sitio, pues a esas alturas de su relación, que Draco le llamara a Harry por su apellido era un signo de que estaba realmente cabreado o, al menos, a punto de estarlo. Draco abrió la boca con mucha indignación, pues el gesto de culpa que Harry demostraba, no le estaba gustando.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con él el trecho que los separaba del otro árbol, tan rápido que Draco tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo estaba viendo _correr _así tomado de la mano de su novio. Y conforme se acercaron al árbol, Draco se vio imposibilitado para echarle la bronca al moreno, ni por lo de la casa ni por llevarlo a trompicones por el jardín.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa al darse cuenta de que no se había imaginado que su casa era más grande, sino que _realmente _era así. ¡Su diminuta casa del árbol, en la que no había podido entrar desde la adolescencia, ahora era de tamaño… normal! ¡O sea, tamaño adulto! Pero… ¿cómo?

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó con un susurro al llegar al pie del árbol y mirar hacia arriba de la trampilla, extasiado ante la posibilidad de poder ingresar de nuevo en su antiguo refugio si quería.

A su lado, Harry comenzó a explicar con un gesto algo abochornado.

—Narcisa me contó lo importante que era esta casita para ti, y lo mucho que te había dolido el día que ya no pudiste entrar en ella, el primer verano que regresaste de Hogwarts. Así que pensé que… no sé, tal vez ha sido una idea terrible, pero yo quería… quería…

Draco desvió su mirada de la casa hacia Harry. El moreno estaba rojo y se rascaba la nuca con desesperación, evidentes signos de su gran nerviosismo. Draco luchó para tragar el nudo de su garganta.

—¿_Cómo _lo hiciste? —fue su nueva pregunta.

Harry se atrevió a encararlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco, a su vez, lo miraba a él. Observó el rostro de Draco durante un momento, tal vez buscando alguna señal de enojo, y al no encontrarla, procedió a explicarse, mirando alternadamente entre los dos árboles y gesticulando con ganas:

—Le apliqué un _engorgio_ a todas y cada una de las piezas que integran la casita… Bueno, pero antes de eso, primero tuve que moverla del árbol anterior a éste, porque el otro no era lo suficientemente grande como para haber sostenido el peso de la casa una vez aumentada de tamaño. —Se rió un poco antes de continuar, como si rememorara algunos buenos ratos pasados ahí. Draco pudo apreciar la chispa sin igual que brillaba en los ojos verdes de Harry, la chispa de la aventura y la travesura, y tuvo ganas de besarlo _sólo_ por eso—. Debiste vernos, a los elfos y a mí. Porque tu madre me los prestó. Estuvimos trabajando durante una semana entera, y justo terminamos apenas ayer. Los pobres elfos y yo casi nos volvimos locos, porque primero tuvimos que desarmar la casita, pieza por pieza, transportarla hasta acá, y, antes de armarla de nuevo, yo les aplicaba el _engorgio,_y un elfo, el que parecía más listo de todos, fue quien me dijo cuál pieza unir con cuál, y Merlín, yo que nunca fui bueno con los rompecabezas, me costó…

De pronto se silenció, y miró hacia Draco con preocupación.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó ansiosamente.

Draco tragó, luchando por contener sus emociones. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que Harry habría tenido que invertir en ese proyecto, y teniendo _mucho miedo _de preguntarle al respecto.

—Pero, el _engorgio_ no es permanente, Harry. ¿Cómo haces para que la casa no vuelva a su tamaño normal?

Harry pareció volver a la vida cuando Draco le preguntó eso en vez de pegarle un puñetazo o lanzarle un hechizo; suspiró y relajó su postura. Se rió un poco antes de responder.

—Pues lo mantengo.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos.

—¿Lo… _mantienes_?

—Pues sí. Si no, ¿de qué otra manera podrías disfrutarla? Aunque sea sólo por un día, yo quería que… pudieras volver a entrar. Y… y si te apetece invitarme… Sólo si tú quieres, claro. Pero si deseas entrar solo, lo comprenderé. En serio.

Draco sonrió, incrédulo, dándose cuenta de la enorme cantidad de magia que Harry tendría que estar empleando momento a momento para sostener tantos malditos encantamientos _engorgio _al mismo tiempo y sin cesar. Merlín, eso no tenía que ser nada fácil. No podía ser fácil.

Draco meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo al pensar lo poderoso que era Harry como mago, y lo ingenuo que resultaba al ignorarlo por completo.

—¿No? —preguntó Harry, evidentemente decepcionado y malinterpretando el gesto que Draco acababa de hacer con la cabeza—. Bueno, en ese caso… ¿quieres que te deje a solas?

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, más rojo que un momento antes, pero Draco levantó un brazo y lo alcanzó. Tiró de Harry hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte, atrapando sus labios con los suyos y besándolo con furia, porque no podía demostrarle su agradecimiento de otra manera menos vergonzosa, porque tal vez no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque…

—Merlín, Harry —suspiró Draco contra los labios de Harry, y éste estaba jadeando, ambos besándose y acariciándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían—. ¿Qué hice mal para terminar _amand_o así__a un idiota como tú? Respóndeme porque yo no lo comprendo.

Harry se quedó congelado y Draco sintió cómo abría los ojos. Draco también sintió el impulso de abrirlos y arrojar a Harry lejos y decirle que _no era cierto _lo que acababa de confesar, pero se contuvo.

Después de todo… sí era cierto.

Lo que Draco hizo en vez de huir de su propia revelación, fue volver a besar a Harry, sin darle tiempo de pensar ni de preguntar, y éste se dejó dominar, permitiendo que el beso que Draco le estaba otorgando pasara de la desesperada furia pasional a un gesto mucho más cálido y suave, mucho más tranquilo… más lento. Draco acunó las mejillas de Harry con sus manos y lo besó durante lo que parecieron ser horas, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus enrojecidos labios, sin cansarse de hacerlo, gozando con cada gemidito y pujido emitido por el moreno, separando sus caras al fin y mirándolo a los ojos con gran sinceridad.

Harry lo miró expectante.

—¿De verdad me amas? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Draco se mordió los labios, obligándose a no bajar la mirada.

—Eso fue lo que dije, ¿no?

Y entonces, fue Harry quien lo besó a él.

* * *

Aunque no demoraron mucho en esa actividad, pues Harry de pronto pareció recordar que su agenda estaba _apretada_ e insistió en continuar con su horario_._ Invitó a Draco a pasar a la casita (ahora toda una _casa _en forma) y él entró detrás del rubio.

A Draco casi se le humedecieron los ojos de la emoción al ver el interior tal como lo recordaba, pero no iba a permitirse la debilidad de llorar por semejante tontería. Así que sólo soltó un par de risitas nerviosas mientras recorría las habitaciones que tenía la casa, mientras tocaba cada lujoso y hermoso mueble, muebles que su padre le había mandado a hacer y que eran réplicas en miniatura de algunos de los que los Malfoy poseían en su Mansión. Aunque claro, en ese momento ya no eran más miniaturas, sino muebles de tamaño real.

Harry y él se pasearon por cada rincón, Draco narrándole a Harry todas las aventuras pasadas ahí, todas las anécdotas ocultas tras las cosas y juguetes que habían permanecido guardados en ese sitio durante casi quince años y de cuya existencia Draco se había olvidado. Le habló de la tarde en la que llenó la casita con todos los animales que se pudo encontrar en el bosque con miras a realizar un zoológico; de las noches pasadas ahí junto con Crabbe y Goyle, los tres muertos del miedo y arrepentidos de no haber pernoctado en la Mansión; de la ocasión en la que llevó a Pansy y ésta trató de besarlo a la fuerza, aún siendo tan sólo una niña de diez años, pero muy precoz.

—Fue tan repugnante que no me cupo duda alguna de que yo era más gay que esta casa misma —comentó Draco, más entusiasmado con sus recuerdos felices de lo que se hubiera atrevido a afirmar ante Harry—. Imagina, por culpa de Pansy, a los diez años ya sabía que era marica.

Harry se rió sin decir nada. De hecho, durante todo ese tiempo no había dicho gran cosa, sólo miraba a Draco y todo lo que le mostraba, asintiendo contento con la cabeza a cada frase dicha por él. Pero a pesar de su mutismo, sus gestos eran más que expresivos; sus ojos brillaban con una satisfacción y un orgullo que Draco pocas veces le había visto al moreno.

Terminaron el recorrido en el elegante comedor, cuya mesa sólo poseía seis sillas en vez de las treinta y dos que tenía el comedor principal de la Mansión.

—Sentémonos un momento aquí —le pidió Harry.

Draco se sentía demasiado excitado como para sentarse y descansar, pero aun así, hizo lo que Harry le pidió. Y en cuanto se sentaron, apareció sobre la mesa la cena que Harry le había prometido, aunque a esas alturas a Draco ya se le había olvidado el ínfimo detalle de que no habían comido. Miró los alimentos, seguramente enviados por los elfos de la Mansión desde la cocina de allá, y no pudo evitar reírse alegremente al darse cuenta de cuáles platillos eran.

—¡Por todos los dioses! _¡Toad in the Hole!_ —exclamó alegre y soltó un par de buenas carcajadas—. ¡Mira, Harry, éste era mi platillo favorito cuando niño! Y la verdad, hacía _años _que no lo comía.

Señaló con una mano la fuente de horno que contenía el plato principal de la cena. Se trataba de un plato típico inglés muy simple y considerado poco elegante, el cual había sido su adoración de pequeño (desde una ocasión que lo probó en el Caldero Chorreante), y que había causado que Narcisa se estremeciera del horror. Sin embargo, su amor de madre (y unas cuantas pataletas de Draco) logró que se resignara a regañadientes a consentir que los elfos se lo guisaran de vez en cuando.

El platillo constaba de unas salchichas fritas y enormes, horneadas en budín de Yorkshire, dando como resultado un delicioso pastel listo para servir. Miró los otros platos que acompañaban la cena y casi jadeó de placer: puré de patatas, patatas y nabos asados, salsa de carne, verduras al vapor, y _crumble _de frutas con helado, un postre por el cual Draco era capaz de asesinar.

Asombrado, levantó la mirada hacia Harry, quien en ese momento tenía en la cara el gesto de culpabilidad más grande en la historia de gestos culpables de la humanidad. Y al instante, Draco supo por qué era eso.

—¿_Tú lo cocinaste?_—preguntó en tono divertido, no tan sorprendido de que Harry hubiera hecho tal cosa por él, pues en ese momento ya nada le parecía imposible.

Harry asintió, una abochornada sonrisa casi oculta en su gesto, agachando la mirada y tomando un plato de la mesa.

—Le pregunté a Narcisa, y ella me contó… —murmuró bajito y tratando de no sonreír mientras comenzaba a servir una buena ración de cada platillo—, cuáles eran tus platos favoritos cuando eras niño. Y yo, bueno, vine y los preparé en la tarde, cuando te dejé en el apartamento. Los elfos me ayudaron a mantenerlos calientes, y les di instrucciones de que los mandaran para acá en cuanto las protecciones les indicaran que nos habíamos sentado.

Terminó de servir el plato y se lo pasó a Draco, quien lo tomó sin saber qué decir.

—¿Vino o cerveza? —le preguntó Harry con una enorme sonrisa, quizá presintiendo en el silencio de Draco era el agradecimiento que éste sentía.

—Ninguno —respondió Draco con gesto serio, el cual, evidentemente, descolocó un poco a Harry.

Sin decir más, Draco depositó en la mesa el plato que Harry le acababa de dar, y se levantó de la silla con decisión. El gesto de Harry se descompuso en uno de gran preocupación.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque Draco se paró frente a él y, tomándolo de la camisa, tiró de Harry para levantarlo. Y una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, Draco le metió zancadilla para tirarlo al suelo, y Harry aterrizó ahí haciendo un ruido sordo y arrastrando a Draco con él.

 

Draco tira a Harry al suelo, por [Cirsea](http://cirsea.livejournal.com/1262.html)

 

Y Harry tuvo que sofocar un gemido de dolor porque de pronto Draco estaba completamente encima de su cuerpo, haciendo el mayor contacto posible como si quisiera hacerse uno con él, besándolo con mucha más pasión que el momento previo que habían compartido bajo el árbol, quitándole cualquier oportunidad de pensar, hablar o quejarse.

Pero pronto Harry era completamente materia disponible y dispuesta, flojito el cuerpo y la boca abierta, permitiendo el asalto de Draco y recibiéndolo con indudable gusto y placer. Draco sintió las manos de Harry aferrarse de su camisa a la altura de su cintura; luego, ir más arriba, hacia su espalda, y tirar de la tela como si quisiera quitársela. Lo escuchó gruñir dentro del beso y ese pequeño sonido gutural fue el que lo terminó de enloquecer.

Sintiéndose explotar de ansiedad, Draco tuvo que sentarse a horcajadas sobre Harry para apoyar su peso en las piernas y así poder llevar las manos hacia el pantalón del moreno.

Harry gimoteó un desesperado y falto de aliento "Dios, Draco" en cuanto se dio cuenta cuáles eran las intenciones de éste sobre él.

—Maldito seas, Potter —masculló Draco, todavía inclinado todo su torso sobre el de Harry, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzando a desabrochar su bragueta, los dedos temblando—. Te haré pagar por _esto. _Nadie me hace sentir así sin… sin…

Draco sabía que sólo estaba diciendo tonterías y que en realidad lo que su boca deseaba era gritar lo mucho que quería a Harry y el enorme agradecimiento que aquellos regalos le hacían sentir. Pero _no podía_, aunque quisiera, no podía, así que mejor optó por quedarse callado y besar a Harry hasta el cansancio. Intentando demostrarle de esa manera –a besos, a mordidas, a caricias– todas esas emociones desconocidas para él hasta hacía poco y que en ese momento lo estaban sobrepasando.

Y Harry se dejó hacer por Draco, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda por encima de la tela de su camisa, levantando las caderas para ayudar a Draco a bajarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos, y resoplando incoherencias cuando el rubio terminó de desvestirlo de la parte inferior.

Draco, que había tenido que arrodillarse para poder desnudar a Harry, arrojó las prendas de éste a un lado y, más hambriento por el cuerpo del otro que por la cena en la mesa, tragó la saliva que llenaba su boca ante la simple visión que se presentó ante él. Harry lo miró, abriendo las piernas aún más y suspirando entrecortadamente de pura insatisfacción. Su erección, acunada entre brillante vello negro y completamente dispuesta parecía llamar a Draco, una minúscula gotita de pre-eyaculatorio brillando en la punta esperando a ser lamida por él. Draco casi se dejó caer sobre su regazo, y de inmediato, comenzó a chupar aquella sedosa y morena piel.

—Oh, Draco —gimoteó Harry, arqueando las caderas de manera involuntaria hacia arriba, deseando obtener más de la boca del otro—. La comida… —Una lamida a todo lo largo de su dureza y Draco lo escuchó sisear largamente—: _Ssssíii_… Y… y… nuestra agenda. Es…ehhhhstaba… ¡está muy apretada! Necesitamooos… —Draco depositó la erección completa dentro de su boca, apretando los labios y moviendo su lengua con fuerza. El cuerpo de Harry respondió con un movimiento involuntario, con su piel erizándose toda—. _Oh_… Dios, sí. _Así…_—suspiró, rindiéndose al fin.

Draco se rió lo más que el miembro de Harry en su boca se lo permitió, pensando en esa _estrechez _que tanto ansiaba probar y que no tenía nada que ver con la agenda de Harry y que ya en ese momento lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Lo siento, Harry —le dijo, separando su boca de la erección del moreno, dejándola empapada de saliva, brillante e hinchada—, pero yo necesito comprobar _realmente _cuán estrecha es… —le cerró un ojo mientras le separaba las piernas todo lo que era posible—, tu agenda.

Harry gimió y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando las caderas al instante que un dedo ensalivado de Draco se sumergía dentro de él. Todavía con la camisa puesta, arrugada casi hasta la altura del pecho, apretando los puños y con las rodillas levantadas de tal manera que le ofrecía _toda una vista _a Draco, Harry se veía deliciosamente sensual. El sudor perlaba su frente y provocaba que su cabello se le pegara a la cara, despertando en Draco las ganas de comérselo vivo a mordidas, a besos, a polvos… a lo que fuera. Excitado hasta un punto que le obnubilaba el cerebro, Draco movió su dedo dentro de Harry en búsqueda de su próstata, encontrándola y haciendo que su adorable amante se sacudiera en medio de un gran sobresalto de placer.

Mordiéndose los labios para no jadear, Draco se llenó con aquella vista mientras continuaba dilatando la apretada entrada de Harry, acariciándolo por dentro con la mayor suavidad y tino que podía hacerlo, haciéndolo estremecerse, vibrar, retorcerse. Sin embargo, la saliva en su dedo se secó rápidamente, por lo que, algo desesperado y tembloroso, Draco usó su otra mano para buscar por los bolsillos de su pantalón el tubo de lubricante que siempre cargaba con él. Lo abrió y casi lo vació por completo sobre la mano que ya trabaja en Harry, apresurado y exaltado como se encontraba.

Aprovechándose de la inesperada y abundante lubricación, Draco enterró un dedo más en la exquisita entrada de Harry, la cual devoró sus dos dígitos casi con avidez, y Draco gimió ante eso, deseando preparar a Harry a toda velocidad pero obligándose a ir lento, a ir suave, sacando y metiendo aquel par de dedos mientras se desabrochaba su propio pantalón con su otra mano.

No se dio tiempo para sacarse nada de su ropa ni para quitarle a Harry nada más. No podía hacerlo. Las ansias y el deseo que venía acumulándose en él desde un par de horas antes, cuando Harry se había metido a duchar —y que el hecho de que Harry le hubiera hecho el amor en la mañana de nada había servido para mitigar—, se desbordaron en ese momento, obligándolo a preparar a Harry lo más rápido que podía, a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, que lo hiciera lento y con prudencia para disfrutarlo, pero no podía, no podía, porque necesitaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma entrar en Harry, poseerlo, adueñarse, estar seguro de que ese pedazo de hombre tan bueno y generoso, tan poderoso como león y al mismo tiempo tan tierno como gatito, _era suyo, sólo suyo y de nadie más._

Y así, sin quitarse su propio pantalón y sólo bajándolo un poco para liberar su húmeda erección, Draco retiró los dedos de la entrada de Harry, dejándola ya lista, ya a punto, elevando sus muslos hasta su pecho y depositándose lentamente en él, ahí, follándoselo en el mismo piso de madera del refugio de su niñez, donde algunas veces jugó con un amigo imaginario que, él sabía, había tenido el nombre de _El Niño-que-vivió, _pero donde jamás se le ocurrió siquiera pensar que llegaría a estar así con él.

Harry se dejó poseer de aquella manera, gimiendo y lloriqueando de puro goce, arqueando el cuerpo hacia Draco cuando éste se retiró, tirando de su nuca para besarlo cuando Draco volvió a penetrarlo, murmurando puras y adorables incoherencias contra su boca, contra su cuello o contra su hombro cubierto con la tela de una de sus mejores camisas de diseñador. Los gestos de Harry y su manera de dejarse hacer el amor eran _tan de entrega,_ que Draco se sintió su dueño y señor, y con el pensamiento de que era el hombre más afortunado del universo, acrecentó la marcha, aceleró sus movimientos, entrando, saliendo, _oh, por Merlín,_ su polla húmeda de lubricante dentro del cuerpo ardiente de Harry, _calor, estrechez, humedad,_ y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, la adorable vista de un Harry sudoroso y apasionado desapareciendo, sólo podía ver blanco y más blanco, puntos brillantes como el sol de afuera, y por dentro de su cuerpo una ansiedad indescriptible creciendo, aumentando cada vez que su erección entraba en Harry y se veía rodeada con semejante estrechura y _oh-Dios-mío, _todo se salió de control cuando sintió una mano de Harry reptar entre ellos y buscar su polla, que comenzó a acariciarse con furia y rapidez.

En su mente podía ver la deliciosa erección de Harry siendo pajeada por él mismo. En su mente y en sus sentidos, los cuales le gritaban que Harry no podía resistirlo más.

—Dra-Draco… —jadeó Harry sin nada de aliento—, así, _así_, por Dios, _no pares_… ya casi, sí, así… _ahí_…

Draco apretó las piernas de Harry para apalancarse, y sacando fuerzas, de Dios sabía dónde, golpeó con mayor rapidez, buscando el ángulo preciso y logrando que Harry liberara un grito tan ronco que lo hizo gimotear a él también.

Harry se corrió con tanta fuerza que Draco sintió los chorros de su semen golpetear su pecho y abdomen, su entrada estrujando alrededor de él, y, no pudiendo más, Draco también se permitió culminar, intentando no gritar, no gemir, mordiéndose los labios y enterrándose en Harry tanto que temió hacerle daño, dejándose perder en uno de los mejores orgasmos que había experimentado con él.

Y cuando al fin todo terminó, Draco se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo tibio y sudoroso de Harry, abrazándolo y repitiendo en su mente sin parar las dos palabras que su corazón gritaba desde hacía mucho pero su boca y orgullo no le habían dejado decir, y que en ese momento parecía cuestión de vida o muerte no permitirles salir.

—Harry, eres un idiota, un idiota… Por tu culpa he profanado el sitio sagrado de mi niñez —murmuró, deseando decir lo que sentía pero optando por bromear para salir del paso. Pero entonces escuchó a Harry reírse bajito, lo cual lo hizo sonreír a él también y le dio el valor que tanto estaba requiriendo. No pudiendo contenerse, prosiguió hablando, o mejor dicho, suspirando, pues no tenía nada de aliento en los pulmones como para hablar con propiedad—: Es tu maldita culpa que _te ame_ tanto, siempre es tu culpa por ser cómo eres, es tu culpa que yo no tenga más opciones que quererte _de esta manera_. Merlín, como te sigo odiando algunas veces por hacerme sentir así… _Por hacerme amarte así._

Harry, quien se había quedado muy callado, de pronto suspiró un "Yo también te amo, Draco" y lo abrazó apretadamente, y Draco sintió, más que vio, cómo las mejillas de Harry se impregnaban de una humedad ajena totalmente a su actividad sexual.

Sin decir nada, Draco se incorporó un poco y le limpió a Harry la cara con los pulgares, un mudo gesto que intentaba pedir perdón por haberse demorado tanto en confesar su amor, arrancando una sonrisa agradecida del adorable rostro sonrojado de Harry.

Y mucho rato después, la cena continuaba en la mesa sin ser tocada por ellos, mientras se abrazaban, bromeaban y reían en el piso de madera de la casita. Sin embargo, el aroma que desprendían las viandas terminó de despertar su apetito, y entonces, Harry los limpió a los dos con un movimiento de su mano antes de levantarse y acomodarse la ropa.

Draco observó aquel inocente despliegue de magia sin varita, y meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. Aun así, la admiración que sentía por Harry como mago, no podía superar a la que le profesaba por ser un ser humano tan excepcional.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, cuando hubieron terminado de cenar a las apuradas y riéndose sin parar, Harry le dijo a Draco que debían marcharse ya si es que querían llegar a tiempo a su siguiente parada. Sin decir más, se adelantó hacia la trampilla que conducía abajo, dejando a Draco a solas en la casa del árbol.

Harry terminó de bajar las escaleritas y trató de armarse de paciencia para esperar, distrayéndose en escuchar los ruidos que emitían los insectos nocturnos y contemplando las luces mágicas que iluminaban el fastuoso parque de la propiedad. Quería permitir que Draco tuviera la intimidad suficiente como para despedirse de aquel sitio que, según le dijo Narcisa a Harry, había sido donde corría a ocultarse cuando la vida no resultaba fácil para él. Lo cual había ocurrido en muchas más ocasiones en las que cualquier niño lo hubiera merecido.

Pateando una piedra y sentándose en un banco cercano, Harry cavilaba en que no sabía qué había sido peor, si haber sido huérfano y haber vivido con los Dursley, o haber tenido un padre como Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que la opción de Draco tenía varias atenuantes: haber tenido una madre como Narcisa y, al menos, no haber pasado hambre. Suspiró profundamente, alegrándose de que las cosas al fin estuvieran componiéndose en la vida de su adorado rubio y decidiendo dejar de lado esas comparaciones odiosas. Nervioso, miró su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie pensando en que era hora de llamar a Draco pero sintiendo mucha pena por tener que hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, no fue necesario. Draco venía bajando justo cuando Harry se acercó de nuevo al árbol. Esperó de pie a que su novio —_todavía le costaba creer que Draco fuera justamente "eso"—_ terminara de llegar hasta el suelo, y entonces, lo abrazó fuertemente en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance y le dio un breve pero sentido beso. Fue un gesto donde deseaba decirle tantas cosas, y ofrecerle su cariño y comprensión, y... _Dios mío, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho que me amas,_ y _siento mucho todo lo malo que te ha pasado_.

—Debes terminar con el encantamiento, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Draco a Harry al separarse de él, y éste notó que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry asintió, tratando de no sentirse ofendido y sabiendo que si Draco se comportaba así, era porque tal vez estuviese algo sofocado por la emotiva situación.

—Sí —le confirmó, sin dejar de sentir algo de tristeza—, tengo que terminarlo. No creo poder aguantar un día más con tanta de mi magia depositada aquí. Lo siento.

Draco meneó la cabeza, clavando la vista en su casa de madera.

—No lo sientas. Ha sido… —se silenció un momento—. Ha sido un regalo fenomenal. A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, ni mucho menos me hubiera molestado en trabajar tanto sólo para poder volver a entrar… _ahí._

Harry se acercó a Draco y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, todavía evitando verlo a la cara para no abochornarlo más. Al momento que pegó su cuerpo al del otro, sintió un enorme bulto en dirección del bolsillo de su pantalón. Harry se separó un poco y le preguntó, intentando contener una sonrisa:

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y durante un largo momento no dijo nada. Harry juraba que estaba algo sonrojado, pero el parque ya estaba tan oscuro a esa hora que era imposible precisarlo. Draco tragó, se movió hacia un lado hasta soltarse completamente del abrazo de Harry, y respondió con un evasivo pujido que sonó algo parecido a "Cosas".

—¿Algún recuerdo de la casa? —presionó Harry, cada vez más divertido—. ¿Un juguete olvidado por ahí, tal vez?

Draco se negó a responder. Sólo se removió nerviosamente en su sitio y pidió con voz estrangulada:

—Vamos, Potter. Termínalo de una puta vez. ¿No te lo has pasado berrando que nuestra agenda está muy apretada?

Harry soltó una risita y decidió no seguir tentando a su suerte con Draco. Suspiró, y levantando su varita hacia la casa, murmuró:

—_Finite._

Y con eso, en medio de mucho crujir de madera y movimiento, la casita recuperó su reducido tamaño normal. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para verla mejor; Harry supuso que era porque en ese árbol se le veía mucho más pequeña que en el anterior, seguramente porque ese roble era de mayor tamaño.

—Mmmmm. Vaya que es pequeña —caviló Draco.

—¿No te gusta aquí? —Se apresuró a preguntar Harry—. Si quieres puedo regresarla a su árbol original, pero me temo que tendrá que ser otro día, porque hoy…

—No, no —lo interrumpió Draco—. Déjalo así. No queda mal, a decir verdad.

Draco suspiró profundamente, sin decir más pero sin decidirse a retirarse, los ojos aún clavados en la pequeña construcción. Harry presentía su tristeza, y pensó que era una verdadera pena que en la familia Malfoy no fuera a haber más niñitos que gozaran de aquella monísima casita. Miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera y casi pega un brinco al ver la hora que era.

—Merlín, Draco, ¡se nos hace tarde! —le dijo al rubio, y éste lo miró—. Y _tenemos_que llegar a la función de las ocho.

—¿Función de las ocho? —preguntó Draco con gesto desconfiado—. _¿De qué?_

Harry sonrió ampliamente al pensar en el siguiente regalo que le tenía preparado.

—Te voy a llevar al cine —le dijo con tono triunfante.

Draco hizo una mueca de incomprensión y no tuvo tiempo de más, pues Harry lo abrazó más fuerte y se desapareció junto con él.

No era que la aparición ya fuera pan comido para él, pero la emoción del momento y el haber estado conjurándola sin parar en los ratos libres de su anterior trabajo, le daban la confianza necesaria para volver a realizarla y, _sobre todo_, para llevarse a Draco junto con él sabiendo que jamás volvería a hacerle daño. Claro que jamás le confesaría al rubio que había sido su compañero de trabajo –aquel alemán que le había enseñado a hacer el _doppelgänger _y de quien Draco se había sentido tan celoso– quien lo había ayudado a vencer totalmente su fobia a la aparición, obligándolo a practicar una y otra vez en sus descansos de trabajo.

Situación que Draco no necesitaba conocer. Para nada. Porque ahora, después de _cierta insinuación _que Luca Lang le había hecho a Harry durante una de aquellas ocasiones, éste se había dado cuenta de que los celos del rubio no eran nada infundados.

Olvidándose del tema, Harry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en el momento. Logró aparecerlos a los dos de vuelta en su apartamento, pero no bien se habían materializado sobre el suelo cuando Harry ya estaba tirando de la mano de Draco para sacarlo de ahí, y éste, mareado y sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse. Harry lo hizo bajar volando por las escaleras, pero al llegar a la calle, Draco pareció recuperar la capacidad de gritar y le paró el alto.

—¡Harry, detente! —exclamó, y Harry obedeció, mirándolo fijamente y respirando con agitación debido a la carrera—. Me niego a seguir corriendo —continuó Draco, jadeando sin aliento—. Cualquiera que sea el sitio a donde vamos, creo que no importará si llegamos unos pocos minutos tarde.

Harry miró su reloj otra vez. Bueno, eran las ocho menos cinco. En realidad, era la hora perfecta.

—Está bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole a Draco—. Caminemos con calma.

Le tendió una mano a Draco y éste, arqueando una ceja con desconfianza, le preguntó:

—¿Seguro? ¿No me volverás a arrastrar de esa manera tan indigna?

Harry se rió de buena gana.

—No, hombre. Te lo prometo.

Draco sonrió y le tomó la mano sin decir más. Harry lo dirigió directo a la avenida Shaftesbury y, de ahí, recorrieron con toda tranquilidad las pocas manzanas que los separaban del cine Curzon. Harry se estremecía de alegría contenida, sabía que aquello le iba a encantar a Draco.

Llegando a la esquina del cine, Harry compró las entradas y regresó por Draco, quien, parado en la acera, leía la cartelera con sumo interés y algo que parecía susto.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Harry, ofreciéndole la mano y una sonrisa alentadora.

—Pero… ¿es una pantalla grande, dices? —cuestionó Draco y Harry asintió—. ¿Y habrá mucha gente dentro?

—Puede ser, es un estre… —comenzó a responder Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—¿Y si no _logro _contenerme, y me emociono, y los muggles me miran raro? ¡Me rehúso a pasar vergüenza el día de mi cumpleaños!

Harry se sonrió.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo resuelto.

Le cerró un ojo y le volvió a tender la mano. Draco la aceptó. Le cogió la mano a Harry y caminó junto con él por la entrada principal, las escaleras y el corredor.

—¿Cuál película vamos a ver? —preguntó Draco en voz baja, impactado por la elegante y enorme sala de cine pero intentando disimularlo.

—Indiana Jones —sonrió Harry.

—¿Indiana Jones? ¡Pero, si ya las hemos visto todas cientos de veces! ¿No me lo has dicho tú mismo?

Harry sentó a Draco en un buen sitio casi al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban e iniciaba la proyección.

—Sí, pero ésta es una nueva.

—¿Nueva? —gritó Draco, provocando que la gente a su alrededor exclamara "shhh" en diferentes niveles de intensidad y molestia—. Pero, yo ni me había enterado, y…

Harry levantó una mano y murmuró:

—_Muffliato._

Draco lo miró sin decir más, seguramente comprendiendo que Harry acababa de formar un escudo a su alrededor que no permitiría que los demás en la sala escucharan los gritos y vítores que acostumbraba soltar cuando una película lo excitaba. Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en las facciones del rubio, quien, al final, no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Tenía años que no usaba ese encantamiento y lo había olvidado!

—Ahora podrás gritar todo lo que quieras, mi adorada reina del drama.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados e hizo un mohín de afectación.

—Que te den. —Entonces, la película dio inicio con unos chicos vestidos con la moda de los 60's paseando a toda velocidad en un coche de la época, y Draco gimió de placer, llevándose los puños cerrados a la boca para contenerse—. Ahhh, qué grande y nítido se ve todo… —susurró para él mismo, volcando toda su atención en la pantalla y olvidándose de Harry.

Pero éste jamás se hubiera sentido ofendido por eso. Para él fue un enorme placer mirar a Draco hacer todo tipo de gestos mientras la cinta corría, observarlo gritar de emoción cuando la sombra de Indiana Jones se proyectó contra uno de los autos de los rusos; pujar con algo de decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que también por Harrison Ford habían pasado los años y que ya no era más el joven apuesto de las primeras películas.

—Bueno, pero ahora es un viejito interesante… y sigue siendo atractivo, sin duda alguna —continuaba murmurando Draco sin parar, sin tener la menor consideración y haciendo que Harry se congratulara de haber colocado el encantamiento _muffliato _a su alrededor, aunque los muggles más cercanos a ellos no cesaran de picotearse las orejas debido al zumbido que seguramente estarían escuchando.

Draco se emocionó tanto durante las escenas de acción —y sintió mucho asco con las de romance barato— que Harry se preguntó seriamente si los muggles en la sala no encontrarían extraño el hecho de que aquel rubio estuviera gesticulando exageradamente, moviera los labios sin parar y, no obstante, no emitiera sonido alguno. De vez en vez, Harry echaba un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie mirándolos en exceso. Sin embargo, no quiso recordarle a Draco que los muggles sólo no lo escuchaban, porque sabía muy bien que Draco, de no estar tan excitado y olvidado de todo, se mortificaría terriblemente de saber que los demás lo estaban viendo hacer caras como si fuera un mimo profesional. Después de todo, a veces la ignorancia era una bendición…

Y cuando lograba quitarse de la mente lo raro que los dos lucían en la sala de cine, Harry se perdía extasiado contemplando a Draco, aprovechándose de que éste no le hacía el menor caso, de que la emoción por la magia del cine lo embargara tanto que lo hacía olvidarse de mantener la pose y las máscaras que, por lo regular, regían su diario actuar. Harry miraba y miraba y no podía creer en su suerte, en que ese maldito y guapísimo hijo de puta lo hubiera elegido a él teniendo la oportunidad de estar con cualquiera, y, sobre todo, que apenas hacía un par de horas le hubiera repetido que lo amaba en la que seguramente había sido la primera ocasión en que semejante declaración salía de su adorable boca.

Harry tenía mucha suerte. Desde el día que Voldemort no pudo matarlo, debió haber sabido que había nacido con más estrella que nadie. Y esa buena fortuna lo había llevado, después de varios años de celos y sinsabores, directo a los brazos de Draco. Harry no podía pedir nada mejor que eso.

Y así, los minutos pasaron y la película terminó, volviendo a todo el mundo a su realidad. Y cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla y toda la gente comenzó a abandonar la sala, Draco –quien estaba todo sonrojado por las emociones vividas en esas dos horas– hizo un intento por levantarse de la silla. Pero Harry lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Espera, Draco —le pidió con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para hacerse oír sobre el tema de Indiana Jones que amenizaba los créditos—. Todavía falta.

—Pero… —Draco se sentó de nuevo—. ¿No se ha terminado ya?

—Espera. Sólo un poco y verás —le suplicó Harry, pues ésa era la única oportunidad de ver lo que estaba por pasar. Era sólo en esa función y nada más que en esa función, en la que los directivos de los cines Curzon habían accedido a proyectar _aquello._

Draco frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero aceptó esperar sin decir nada más.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos más mientras la gran mayoría de las personas se retiraron. Como siempre, unos pocos fanáticos de ésos que adoran beberse los créditos, esperaron hasta lo último, confiando en que a veces después de eso las películas traen alguna sorpresita extra. Pero en esa ocasión, la sorpresa era sólo para el fan número uno de Indiana Jones en Inglaterra, aunque nadie más que Harry podía saberlo.

Cuando terminó por completo todo lo relacionado con la película, el rostro maduro pero atractivo de Harrison Ford –todavía caracterizado como su personaje estrella– apareció en la pantalla, llenándola por completo y saludando a la audiencia. Draco, que no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla de cine y que apenas sí parpadeaba, los abrió mucho más cuando el actor pidió una disculpa y avisó que "estaba aprovechando la ocasión para mandarle un saludo de cumpleaños a su más grande admirador en el Reino Unido: el joven Draco Malfoy".

Las pocas parejas y amigos que quedaban en la sala comenzaron a murmurar y a buscar a su alrededor, sin comprender de qué se trataba aquello. En cambio, Draco tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, y Harry sudaba frío, rogando a todos los dioses que eso no hubiera sido un error y que Draco no lo matara en cuanto Ford terminara de hablar.

—Me han contado de este chico que, desde que descubrió las maravillas del Séptimo Arte, ha sentido una especial fascinación por mis tres cintas anteriores de Indiana Jones —decía Harrison Ford, mirando a la cámara que lo filmaba y acomodándose en la cabeza el sombrero del personaje—, lo cual es sumamente halagador para mí dada la existencia de tantas y tantas cintas mucho mejores que las mías. —Se rió con esa risa tan sensual que poseía, y sin dejar su mueca torcida, continuó hablando—: Así que aquí estoy, aprovechando el estreno de _El Reino de la Calavera de Cristal, _que casi coincidió con el cumpleaños de mi amigo Draco, para mandarle un gran saludo y decirle… —Miró hacia la cámara, directo, como si al que estuviera viendo fuera al mismísimo Draco, y concluyó—: Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy. Espero que te guste lo que he enviado para ti.

Harrison Ford guiñó un ojo y con eso, la filmación terminó.

La gente de la sala, quien seguramente jamás imaginó que el mencionado "joven admirador" estuviera presente ahí mismo con ellos, salió sin mirar hacia donde Draco y Harry aún continuaban sentados. Draco estaba en verdadero shock; no se movía, no hablaba, no parpadeaba. Harry tuvo miedo de que ni siquiera respirara.

—Eh… ¿Draco? —lo llamó Harry, comenzando a preocuparse—. ¿Te… te gustó?

Draco giró la cabeza hacia él. Bueno, al menos seguía vivo. Pero el mutismo en que estaba sumido asustaba cada vez más a Harry.

—Harry —comenzó a decir Draco, y éste se consoló en el hecho de que no lo hubiese llamado "Potter"—… Harry…

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde está el regalo que me ha enviado Indiana Jones? —le preguntó tomándolo de los brazos—. Merlín, ¡lo quiero YA!

Harry soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la sala del cine.

—¡Espera, espera! —le pidió cuando Draco comenzó a zangolotearlo.

—¡Potter! —decía Draco—. ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Harrison Ford me ha enviado un regalo! ¡A MÍ!

—¡Claro que me doy cuenta, Draco! —respondió Harry entre risas—. ¡Si hemos sido nosotros quienes se lo hemos… eh, pedido! —Harry se contuvo a tiempo de decir "comprado", pues no quería arruinarle el momento a Draco. Suponía que los regalos no le sabrían igual si se enteraba de que Harry había pagado una pequeña fortuna por ellos, en vez de ser un regalo espontáneo de su estrella de cine favorita tal como lo estaba creyendo.

Al oír aquello, Draco dejó de sacudirlo y se puso mucho más serio que lo que había estado en todo el día.

—¿"Nosotros"? —preguntó con voz funesta—. ¿Tú y _quién _más?

Harry rodó los ojos, sabiendo que Draco ya sabía quién era el otro "quien".

—Luego te cuento, ¿quieres? Ven, tengo tu regalo en la casa, justo debajo de la cama. Sabía que nunca se te ocurriría buscar ahí.

Draco arqueó una ceja con fingida molestia. Harry sabía que eso era demasiado tentador como para decir que no. Y así, Draco se permitió ser arrastrado hacia el apartamento de regreso, aunque eso de "arrastrado" fue un decir. Porque, en realidad, fue él quien casi llevaba a Harry corriendo junto a él, siendo que apenas unas horas antes había proclamado que tal cosa le daba vergüenza extrema.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, en el famoso club Heaven, Harry y Cliff estaban apoyados de espalda contra la barra, tomándose una cerveza helada mientras, enfrente a ellos, Draco bailaba con el sombrero de Indiana Jones puesto en la cabeza.

Harry no tenía ojos para nadie más que para ese bastardo rubio, el cual irradiaba atractivo y una enorme carga de puro erotismo a cada movimiento que hacía. Incluso a ratos, Harry se olvidaba de que tenía una botella en la mano esperando a ser bebida por él, la boca abierta y casi babeando por el espectáculo que Draco le estaba ofreciendo. Y Draco, a su vez, parecía no estar bailando para nadie más que para su moreno; pues a pesar de estar rodeado de otros hombres, el rubio no tenía pareja ni danzaba con nadie en particular, todos sus sensuales movimientos y seductora sonrisa estaban dedicados nada más que para Harry.

 

Draco, por [Cirsea](http://cirsea.livejournal.com/2930.html)

 

Éste lo sabía, por eso no sentía la menor pizca de celos, a pesar de que todos alrededor de Draco parecían estar esperando el más mínimo momento para saltar sobre él. Harry sabía, de alguna manera lo sabía, que Draco jamás tendría a nadie más, que sus días del rey de los cuartos oscuros habían quedado en el pasado.

Además, después de bailar durante casi una hora sin parar y después de tres polvos en un mismo día (el de la mañana, el de la casa del árbol y el de regresando del cine), Harry estaba al borde del colapso por el cansancio. En cambio, Draco, sin usar drogas y casi sin beber alcohol, parecía disponer de energía de sobra como para bailar toda la noche sin parar, y aquello podía deberse –Harry confiaba– a la felicidad de un día entero lleno de satisfacciones.

—Sí que le gustó el regalito de Indiana Jones, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cliff alegremente mientras él y Harry veían a Draco inclinarse el sombrero sobre los ojos, imitando a la perfección la sonrisa torcida del héroe, y a todos los hombres de su alrededor, babear codiciosos.

Harry casi podía reír de lo orgulloso que se sentía. ¿De verdad era novio de ese pedazo de hombre que parecía despertar los más oscuros deseos en todos?

—Sí, vaya que le gustó —le respondió a Cliff con aire ausente, recordando los momentos que acababan de vivir en su apartamento. Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar_—_. Y agradece que lo convencí de que dejara el látigo en casa. —Al oír eso, Cliff se giró hacia Harry y lo miró con cara de incredulidad—. Sí, quería traérselo —le confirmó Harry—. No me preguntes para qué. Sólo… imagínatelo.

Cliff soltó una buena carcajada.

—Mejor me imagino el uso que debió haberle dado en casa… contigo —comentó Cliff , cerrándole un ojo a Harry y arrancándole un sonrojo espectacular. Cliff no perdió pista de eso y se rió con más ganas, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco—. ¡Qué suerte tienes de tener un novio como Draco! Un pervertido en tu vida, y para ti solito. Mmmm… La de cosas que harán… —Cliff miró alrededor, cómo buscando con quién bailar, o hacer algo mejor que sólo eso—. Tendré que encontrarme mi propio pervertido para mí, a ver si también quiere usar un látigo.

Harry se rió, luchando por eliminar su bochorno.

—De acuerdo, pero no se lo pidas prestado a Draco, que no creo que lo suelte ni para dormir. Apenas sí puede creer que Harrison Ford lo saludó en la sala de cine y que le mandó el sombrero y el látigo que usó en la película. No ha dejado de preguntarme si no lo hechicé para que simplemente se lo imaginara sin que hubiera sido cierto.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Cliff.

—Bueno… sí. Es parecido a lo que aquellos cretinos te hicieron a ti, ¿recuerdas? Sólo que en vez de sólo borrar recuerdos, también se agregan unos falsos a la mente de la víctima.

—Dios, niño —siseó Cliff y se estremeció en medio de un escalofrío—. No me recuerdes ese episodio, que de verdad me asusta. Ahora me pregunto seriamente cómo diablos no me cagué en los pantalones —agregó y se rió con ganas—. Creo que en el fondo, pero _muy en el fondo, _no soy tan marica como dice mi padre.

Harry se acercó hacia él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Se los apretó con fuerza un breve momento, intentando decirle con ese gesto todo lo mucho que le agradecía que hubiese soportado todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy, sus dos cómplices y el famoso Doctor.

—Nada de marica, Cliff. Fuiste muy valiente. Y más al permitir que también los aurores y todo el Wizengamot en pleno vieran tu recuerdo.

Cliff correspondió el abrazo de Harry, acurrucándose contra él y pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

—No fue por valiente. Lo hice porque se necesitaba para hundir a esos hijos de puta en la cárcel. Es que... ¡es de no creerse! Que hayan querido que Draco te matara… Dios, lo recuerdo y se me pone la carne de gallina. Imagina, si Draco lo hubiera conseguido… jamás en su vida se lo hubiera perdonado.

Harry no respondió. Simplemente miró hacia su novio, quien seguía bailando sin mostrar señales de cansancio. No había salido a un club desde aquella terrorífica vez que lo habían asaltado Moore, Fowler y su propio padre, y parecía completamente dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Harry, al igual que Cliff, se estremeció ante el mero pensamiento de lo que hubiera pasado si aquellos malvados se hubiesen salido con la suya.

—¿Cuántos años fue que les dieron, Harry? —exclamó Cliff alegremente.

A pesar del regocijo que Cliff sentía ante aquello, Harry no pudo evitar ponerse serio. El tema no le agradaba en absoluto, y tanto él como Draco, siempre evitaban hablar al respecto. Sin embargo, Cliff parecía no intuirlo.

—¿Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes? —le respondió Harry, intentando no sonar enfadado.

—¡Me encanta oírlo! —canturreó Cliff levantando los brazos en uno de los gestos más gay que Harry le había visto hacer. Y eso, ya era decir.

No pudo evitar sonreírse un poco ante la mariconería del otro. Pero sólo un poco. Aborrecía ese tema porque odiaba imaginarse al padre de Draco en la cárcel, porque detestaba recordar que Lucius había querido asesinarlo simplemente por ser la pareja de su hijo (y peor aún, que hubiera estado dispuesto a convertir en Draco en el ejecutor de _eso_), y, sobre todo, porque sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Draco que las cosas se hubiesen tenido que dar así.

Sin embargo, Harry creyó que podía decirlo. Suspiró con pesar y dijo en voz alta y clara, intentando mostrar con sus palabras que el asunto no le gustaba y deseando que Cliff lo dejara en paz de una vez:

—Veinte años para Lucius, Cliff. El intento de homicidio, el secuestro y hechizar la mente de alguien, no es un juego —dijo Harry casi para él—. Moore y Fowler se llevaron cinco años a cada uno, y el Doctor, otros diez y el retiro de su licencia para ejercer.

Cliff pareció (¡por fin!) captar el tono serio empleado por Harry, porque no dijo más. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia Draco y, tal vez, creyó Harry, pensando en las mismas cosas tristes.

—No se merece a un hijo de puta como padre —dijo Cliff, confirmando los pensamientos de Harry.

—Sí, Cliff. Pero aun así, _es su padre. _Y, diablos, no lo sé. Es… es duro tomar partido en contra de él.

Cliff suspiró y no dijo más, y Harry deseó de todo corazón que ya diera el tema por zanjado. Se perdió en la vista ofrecida por Draco, y pronto se olvidó de esa escabrosa conversación.

Desde la pista de baile e iluminado por las luces de neón, Draco le envió un provocativo beso a Harry y le cerró un ojo, moviendo un dedo como invitándolo a ir a su lado. Harry le sonrió cálidamente, mordiéndose los labios y negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba completamente molido y no podía más. Todavía sin poder creer en que Draco sólo desease bailar con él.

Cliff, que no perdía detalle de la interacción de ellos dos, sonrió con evidente satisfacción.

—¿Y cómo se tomó Draco el detallito de que hubiera sido Parker… digo, Creevey, quien te ayudó a contactar a Harrison Ford?

Harry sonrió al recordar la escena de celos que Draco le había organizado al enterarse de eso, pero que fue rápidamente apaciguada cuando el moreno sugirió que podía usar el _látigo original de Indiana Jones (oh-Dios-mío-el-que-usó-en-la-película) _para castigarlo a él. Desnudo. Y atado.

—Bueno, pues bien… supongo —dijo con ese tonito que había usado antes y del cual Cliff no tardó en adivinar qué tenía escondido debajo. De nuevo, Cliff se rió mucho y Harry continuó hablando en un esfuerzo por disimular su vergüenza—. Al principio le costó entenderlo, pero le hice comprender que, de otro modo, hubiera sido imposible para mí llegar hasta el señor Ford. Colin, en cambio, gracias a su trabajo como fotógrafo de semejante revista influyente, tiene un montón de contactos.

Cliff arqueó las cejas en un gesto de escepticismo.

—¿Y Creevey? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Muy bien, Cliff, de verdad que sí. Después de todo lo que pasamos, creo que Colin ve a Draco con otros ojos. Parece que por fin ha aceptado lo nuestro, pues antes de irse me dijo que su único deseo es que yo sea feliz… aun si es con Draco —finalizó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Cliff asintió, bebiéndose el resto de su cerveza de un trago.

—Bien por él. —Desvió su mirada hacia un lado y gritó—: ¡Dios mío, o eso que viene ahí es una mujer de verdad, o es el mejor travesti que he visto en muchos años!

Harry se giró para ver de quién hablaba Cliff. Casi se cae con todo y cerveza al comprobar que la mujer que Cliff le señalaba era nada más ni nada menos que Narcisa Malfoy.

—¡Es la madre de Draco! —exclamó Harry, no sabiendo cómo sentirse ante eso.

Narcisa, majestuosa y elegante en un hermoso vestido largo, caminaba entre el montón de gays sudorosos y semidesnudos que brincaban y bebían por todo el lugar. Harry creyó que su mandíbula había caído hasta el suelo, pues no sólo era asombrosa la presencia de aquella bruja ahí lo que lo tenía maravillado, también era la manera en que iba vestida y arreglada: sencillamente espectacular, nada que envidiarle a ninguna famosa actriz muggle. Ataviada con un vestido negro que gritaba su alto costo, maquillada y peinada con discreción y elegancia, Narcisa se veía guapísima, recordándole a Harry a cierta belleza antigua, como del estilo de Coco Chanel. Jamás en toda su vida Harry recordaba haberla visto vestida de muggle, y, sin embargo, no lo hacía _nada mal_ para ser su primera vez_._

Narcisa, completamente ajena a las parejas que se devoraban a besos lugares más impúdicos que la boca, caminó directamente hacia Draco y le picó un hombro con suavidad. Harry y Cliff, con la boca abierta, miraron al chico reaccionar y girarse hacia su madre, abrir la boca en un grito de terror como si temiera que ella lo _cruciara _ahí mismo delante de todos. Durante unos segundos todos parecieron contener la respiración, pero al final Narcisa sonrió alentadora y discreta, y Draco pareció darse cuenta de que no había ido ahí para matarlo.

Su rostro traslucía la alegría que sentía, y olvidándose durante un instante de su siempre fría y compuesta postura, permitió que Narcisa lo abrazara apretadamente por un momento. Entonces, Draco tomó del codo a la mujer y la condujo con suavidad entre la gente hasta la barra, donde la música era un poco menos estridente y se podía charlar, y donde Harry y Cliff los esperaban mucho más que atónitos. Draco con el sombrero de Indiana Jones y Narcisa vestida de Chanel marchando entre un montón de gays bailando desaforados, era una imagen que Harry nunca en su vida podría olvidar.

Ahí, Narcisa saludó a Harry con un cariñoso beso.

—¿Cómo va todo, querido? ¿Han pasado un lindo día?

Harry asintió, ligeramente avergonzado al recordar las tres veces que había hecho el amor con Draco _ese día_ y, de verdad, deseando que Narcisa no contara a la _Legeremancia _como una de sus tantas dotes.

—Qué bueno —continuó Narcisa, arrugando un poco la nariz—. Pues yo tuve que decidir a aparecerme aquí porque, de otro modo, el día hubiera terminado sin poder darle su abrazo de cumpleaños a Draco…

—Madre —la interrumpió Draco—, antes que nada, quisiera presentarte a alguien muy querido para mí. —Tiró de Cliff hasta ponerlo enfrente de la elegante mujer, y él y ella se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Harry tragó saliva, no sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar Narcisa ante aquel sencillo chico muggle—. Su nombre es Clifford Collier, pero entre nosotros le llamamos Cliff. Es mi mejor amigo… después de Harry, claro. Y es muggle, como podrás suponer.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados durante un momento, sólo mirándose con tensión. Harry sabía que aquello era un tipo de prueba que Draco le estaba poniendo a Narcisa, y no comprendía por qué. Harry temía que eso humillara a Cliff, pues se podía dar el caso –lo más probable– que Narcisa ni siquiera aceptara darle la mano.

—Cliff —continuó diciendo Draco, quien, al contrario de Harry, parecía muy seguro con la situación—, esta hermosa y noble dama, es mi madre, Narcisa Malfoy.

El chico tragó fuerte y extendió su mano hacia la mujer, de esa manera gentil que se usaba entre los más recalcitrantes caballeros ingleses.

—Mucho gusto, señora —dijo Cliff con una voz varonil que Harry y Draco casi nunca le escuchaban, y que de seguro era su tono normal cuando no andaba en sus mariconeadas—. Es un verdadero placer conocer a una mujer tan hermosa, y mucho más si es la estimada madre de mi mejor amigo.

Pasaron unos pocos pero angustiantes segundos, y Narcisa por fin levantó la mano. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, antes de dársela a Cliff, levantó su otra mano y procedió a quitarse el guante que traía puesto en la derecha. Con mucha parsimonia y elegancia, tiró de cada dedo de la suave prenda de seda negra, terminando al fin de retirárselo y dándole su mano desnuda a Cliff, de modo que éste pudo tomársela y darle un gentil beso en el dorso.

—El placer es mío, joven —dijo Narcisa, sonriendo suavemente y aceptando el gesto de Cliff de buen grado—. Me es sumamente grato conocer al mejor amigo muggle de mi hijo. A usted, especialmente, Cliff, porque sé lo mucho que ha ayudado a Draco a integrarse a su mundo —continuó diciendo Narcisa, manteniendo a los tres chicos sinceramente impresionados y boquiabiertos—. De hecho, deseaba poder agradecerle en persona todo lo que ha hecho por él y por mí.

El rostro de Cliff se iluminó, y mientras él dejaba ir la mano de Narcisa, Harry pudo observar que Draco respiraba aliviado. Había sido un movimiento temerario, ya que Harry estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en toda la vida de Narcisa que ésta se dignaba a permitir que un muggle le besara la mano.

Mientras Narcisa charlaba algunas trivialidades con Cliff, Harry aprovechó para tirar de Draco y susurrarle al oído:

—Serás cabrón, Draco, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¡Tu madre bien pudo haber hechizado a Cliff en vez de darle la mano, y lo sabes!

Draco sonrió enigmático, le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y una palmada en la nalga.

—No seas tonto —le respondió—. ¿Después de lo que Cliff hizo por nosotros? Mi madre no tiene con qué pagarle que por fin, gracias a él, la hayan librado de mi padre. Además, piénsalo. Si ha venido a meterse en un lugar lleno de muggles como éste sólo para buscarme, ¿qué crees tú que quiera decir eso?

Harry supuso que Draco tenía razón; las cosas no podían ser las mismas entre Narcisa y Cliff, quien además había demostrado una valentía inusual al haberse negado a abandonar a Draco cuando bien podía haberlo hecho (eso había despertado una admiración general por él entre todos los magos presentes en el juicio). Draco le cerró un ojo a Harry y se acercó a su madre, interviniendo en su conversación con Cliff y asegurándole que se moría por saber a qué había ido ahí.

—Por favor, madre. Nadie te cree que viniste al Heaven sólo a darme mi abrazo de cumpleaños. Desembucha la sopa ya, ¿quieres?

Ante las palabras groseras de Draco, Narcisa miró a su hijo arrugando la nariz en esa curiosa manera que sólo la señora Malfoy podía hacerlo –como si oliera algo terriblemente apestoso– y que a Harry le recordaba el día que la había visto por primera vez, en el Mundial de quidditch.

—¿De qué valieron tantos años de la mejor educación? —dijo ella con fingido aire resignado y todos se rieron—. Pero he de reconocer que me conoces mejor que nadie y que tienes razón… No he podido evitar venir hoy a buscarte porque tengo un regalo muy especial para ti. —Sacó un legajo de pergaminos de su enorme bolso y los blandió delante de Draco—. No quise hablarte de esto antes porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y el abogado justo me los ha dado esta tarde, pues apenas la Jueza Mágica los ha firmado.

Le tendió los papeles a Draco y éste, lentamente, los tomó. Ante la atónita mirada de Cliff –que nunca en su vida había visto pergaminos oficiales del mundo de los magos–, Draco desplegó uno de ellos y lo leyó con rapidez. Harry observó cómo sus ojos se abrían cada vez más conforme iba leyendo.

—¿Todo? —exclamó de repente, dejando la lectura y mirando hacia su madre—. ¿TODO? ¿Administrado por mí? Madre, ¿estás segura? —Miró a Narcisa con gran desconfianza y frunció el ceño antes de preguntar—: Pero, ¿esto ha sido _legal_?

A pesar de la oscuridad en el club, Harry pudo notar claramente cómo Narcisa rodaba los ojos ante el exabrupto de su hijo.

—¡Por supuesto que ha sido legal! —se defendió ella con tono resentido—. Era necesario nombrar a un curador. Mi abogado sugería que fuera yo, pero le dije que no tengo cabeza ni ganas de retomar negocios, ni de andar persiguiendo deudores, ni nada de esas cosas tan laboriosas y estresantes —les obsequió una encantadora sonrisa que Harry reconoció como la misma que Draco le daba a él cuando quería congraciarse—. Sé que tú lo administrarás mucho mejor que yo.

Draco miró a su madre durante lo que parecieron ser horas completas, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, quien, sumamente desconcertado, no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre madre e hijo. Al fin, Draco miró hacia Harry y le informó:

—Por los delitos cometidos por mi padre, un jurado lo ha inhabilitado para el uso de la magia… y para un par de cosas más —completó. Harry lo miró sin comprender. Él no sabía mucho (por no decir nada) acerca de leyes mágicas ni de las otras, pero no le extrañaba que después de un intento de asesinato comprobado y los otros delitos, condenaran a Lucius a eso y más. Draco volvió a abrir el documento y se puso a leer en voz alta—: "En la ciudad de Londres, Reino Unido, al día 5 del mes de Junio del año 2004. Considerando que el condenado a prisión de veinte años Lucius Malfoy ha sido inhabilitado para la utilización de la magia dentro del Reino Unido por un tribunal penal, y esto trae aparejada la incapacidad de hecho para su arte y oficio como bien alega la solicitante, esta corte falla a favor de la solicitante y esposa del inhabilitado, Narcisa Malfoy, declarando la incapacidad de administración y disposición permanente e irrevocable del condenado. Esta corte sustenta su resolución en razones del bien común y en el derecho que tiene la solicitante de velar por el futuro de su familia. En consecuencia de esta sentencia, se le decreta inhabilitación total al señor Lucius Malfoy y se le designa un curador con facultades extraordinarias que habrá de obrar en su nombre. Las facultades del curador incluirán: administración de todos los bienes del condenado, el derecho a disponerlos si así lo considera pertinente y las acciones de disposición del curador no requerirán de autorización judicial, se darán por válidas excepto apelación del cónyuge, ascendientes en línea directa y descendientes hasta el cuarto. Las disposiciones contenidas en la presente sentencia comenzarán a regir a partir de las 24 horas del día de la fecha..."

Draco se detuvo y elevó sus ojos del papel hacia Harry.

—Y como mi madre no apelará... —continuó, mirando insistentemente hacia Harry—. Y no existiendo ningún otro pariente que pueda hacerlo…

—¿Te han nombrado curador a ti? —preguntó Cliff, quien era obvio que comprendía todo aquello mucho mejor que Harry.

—Sí —respondió Draco no muy convencido, como si aún dudara de eso—. De todo lo que estaba a nombre de mi padre, aunque… —Miró a Narcisa—. Mi madre continúa siendo dueña de mucho.

Narcisa volvió a sonreír seductoramente mientras se limpiaba con infinita elegancia pelusas inexistentes en su brillante vestido negro.

—Por supuesto. Los bienes que heredé de mis padres, incluyendo la parte que les correspondía a mis pobres hermanas. Todo lo de los Black y de los Lestrange —finalizó la mujer. Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos; no tenía idea que Narcisa, por sí misma, fuera tan rica.

—Pero aun así… —comenzó Draco—, _todo _lo de mi padre…

Harry abrió la boca, mientras se giraba a ver a Draco, comprendiendo las cosas al fin.

—¡Eres un jodido millonario! —gritó Cliff, completando el pensamiento de Harry y abrazando a Draco, riéndose mucho y provocando que el rubio se lo quitara de encima de un empujón.

—¡Cliff! No es para tanto…

—¿Cómo que no es para tanto? —reclamó Cliff intentando abrazar a Draco de nuevo—. ¡Seguramente tendrás tanto dinero que hasta podrás alquilar a Harrison Ford una tarde completa sólo para ti!

—¿Harrison, quién? —le preguntó Narcisa a Harry.

—No es nadie, Narcisa, no creo que Draco en verdad quiera…

—Sólo que aceptara hacer tríos, Harry, porque tú vendrías conmigo —interrumpió Draco, pasándole un brazo a Harry por los hombros y cerrándole un ojo—. En realidad, no soy el dueño de nada más que de lo que traigo puesto. La fortuna Malfoy es y seguirá siendo de mi padre hasta el día de su muerte, pero mientras eso sucede, yo seré su administrador, quiera él o no —les explicó a Harry y a Cliff—. ¿Lo ven? En realidad, no soy millonario… Bueno, al menos no todavía.

—Y yo seré quien siga viviendo en la Mansión, cariño —le dijo Narcisa en un tono que no admitía réplicas de ningún tipo.

Draco la miró con aire ofendido.

—Como si hubiera pasado por mi mente siquiera _regresar _ahí. —Pareció estremecerse en medio de un auténtico escalofrío. Suspiró y volvió a leer los papeles, como si no pudiera creerlo.

El cerebro de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando imaginar a Draco manejando la enorme fortuna de su padre que, aunque no fuera suya en realidad (al menos, no todavía), podría asignarse un fabuloso sueldo e invertir en lo que a él más le apeteciera, tal como siempre había soñado a pesar de que jamás lo reconoció abiertamente.

Una imagen de un Draco rico y con el mundo a sus pies, aterrorizó a Harry de manera indescriptible. Tragó pesadamente y miró al rubio a los ojos.

—Y ahora que serás rico… —comenzó a decir, atrayendo la atención de todos y sintiéndose un poco cohibido por eso. Sin embargo, Draco lo miraba atentamente y Harry decidió continuar, intentando darle a su voz un tono informal y despreocupado—: ¿Vas a botarme para comprarte un chico mucho más lindo y joven? —bromeó, aunque en el fondo _realmente _temía eso—, ¿o seguirás queriendo estar con un humilde guardaespaldas como yo?

—Lindo, no creo que ni siendo millonario, Draco quiera botarte —intervino Cliff—, y si lo hace, yo seré el primero en aprovecharme de eso —agregó, acercándose a Harry y tratando de abrazarlo lascivamente.

Draco le dio un manotazo tan duro que el golpe se escuchó por encima de la música tan alta.

—¡Quieto, Collier, que este guardaespaldas sólo guarda la mía y la de nadie más!

—La espalda, y el culo, y las piernas y… —comenzó a recitar Cliff mirando a Draco de arriba abajo y frotándose la mano golpeada.

Harry se rió, aliviado y divertido a partes iguales, tanto por la reacción de Draco como de la cara de asco que Narcisa tenía en la cara.

—¿Podemos discutir la opción de ir a celebrar a otro lado? —preguntó la mujer en un tono que sonaba más a orden que a invitación.

—De hecho —comenzó a decir Draco, ignorando a su madre y abrazando a Harry por la cintura, alejándolo de Cliff—, estaba por preguntarle a Harry a cuánto ascendía su sueldo por todo el año, ya que contemplo la posibilidad de contratarlo para que cuide _profesionalmente _de mí. Como seré un mago muy importante, cotizado y en peligro, tal vez requiera de un guardaespaldas conmigo. Todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te parece, Harry? —concluyó, mirando fijamente hacia éste.

Harry sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No haría eso jamás. —Draco abrió la boca, listo para reclamar, pero Harry continuó—: Piénsalo, Draco: a los cinco días te hartarías de mí. Además, yo necesito ganar mi propio dinero, sino, ¿qué te regalaría en tus cumpleaños, aniversario, días festivos y Navidad?

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón. Y si todos mis cumpleaños van a ser tan geniales como éste, ya puedes ir ahorrando para ello desde este preciso momento.

Harry y Cliff se voltearon a ver.

—Como si hiciera falta que mencionara eso —le dijo Harry a Cliff, y éste asintió.

—Lo siento, Harry —dijo Cliff—. Querías al rey de los cuartos oscuros, ¿qué pensabas, que te saldría barato tener semejante artículo de lujo?

—¡Oye! —gritó Draco.

—¿A qué se refieren con un rey de los cuartos oscuros? —preguntó Narcisa, genuinamente interesada y olvidando que un momento antes ya quería marcharse.

A Cliff le brillaron los ojos con malicia mientras se giraba hacia la mujer.

—Si gusta, señora, yo la puedo llevar a conocer ese misterioso reino del que anteriormente Draco era dueño y señor… Justo ahí atrás, si usted me hace el honor…

—¡NO! —gritaron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo, evitando que Narcisa tomara la mano que tan gentilmente Cliff le estaba ofreciendo.

Y ya con la madre de Draco a buen resguardo, él y Harry la escoltaron hacia la salida, despidiéndose de Cliff a toda prisa y asegurándose de que Narcisa se desapareciera lo más rápido posible con rumbo a su Mansión.

Y en unos cuantos minutos, Draco y Harry se encontraron de nuevo a solas en la calle, mirando el punto donde Narcisa había desaparecido y suspirando con alivio de que el demonio redomado de Cliff no consiguiera su cometido de llevarla a conocer los antiguos y oscuros dominios de Draco.

—Imagina eso, Harry… —comentó Draco entre risas, abalanzándose hacia el moreno y abrazándolo. Harry también se estaba riendo, sólo pensar en la pobre mujer entrando a un cuarto oscuro le producía escalofríos.

—No quiero ni imaginarlo, Draco. Seguramente moriría de un inf…

Harry no pudo seguir hablando. Draco, quien parecía ebrio por la manera alocada con la que se desplazaba y actuaba, pero, que al mismo tiempo demostraba que estaba sobrio por la seguridad y fuerza de sus movimientos, aprisionó a Harry contra la pared de la calle con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Harry apenas estaba reaccionando para corresponder el apasionado beso que Draco ya estaba dándole, cuando pudo percibir el bulto ardiente en la entrepierna de Draco, restregándose contra él y haciéndolo gemir.

—Dios, Draco —susurró Harry en cuanto el beso ansioso de Draco se lo permitió. Se rió un poco antes de continuar hablando—. ¡Cabrón! ¡No puedo creer que aún tengas ganas después de que lo hemos hecho _tres _veces el mismo día!

—¿Insinúas que soy un ricachón mimado e insaciable? —jadeó Draco contra su cuello, comenzando a morderlo y a desabrocharle el pantalón. Harry no pudo responder. La mano de Draco en su miembro (¿en qué momento se había endurecido, el traidor?) lo incapacitó para hacerlo—. Recuerda… que soy el chico del… cumpleaños —masculló Draco acariciándolo efusivamente.

Y aunque eso no era del todo cierto porque el cumpleaños de Draco había terminado ya hacía un buen par de horas, ¿a quién demonios podía importarle si Harry quería seguir celebrando a su novio durante todo el día siguiente?

—Cierto. Eres el del cumpleaños... —susurró Harry, abriendo también el pantalón de Draco y gimiendo cuando liberó la hinchada erección de éste. Una gota de pre-eyaculatorio mojó sus dedos y, ansioso, los llevó hasta su boca para lamerlos.

Draco gimió al ver a Harry hacer eso.

—Diablos, Harry… eres jodidamente caliente —exclamó vehemente, besándolo más y frotando su erección desnuda contra la de Harry, aún aprisionada dentro de sus pantalones—, vámonos a casa, voy a follarte hasta que me supliques que deje de hacerlo.

Harry sonrió pensando que no había tenido oportunidad de decirle a Draco que sí, que en realidad sí lo consideraba un ricachón mimado e insaciable. Pero, en serio, ¿quién se estaba quejando de eso?

—Sujétate, Ricky Ricón —le ordenó, abrazándolo fuertemente—, ya veremos quién le suplica a quién.

Y la enorme sonrisa provocativa de Draco fue lo último que vio antes de desaparecerse junto con él.


	13. Epílogo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este epílogo y parte final de la historia llega a ustedes gracias a Loredi, quien me conoce bien y sabiamente ha sabido darme un empujoncito para ponerme a escribir y así poder cerrar página con este fic. Además y por si fuera poco, me ha beteado todo esto. Todo mi agradecimiento y cariño a ella y a Aradira quien me hizo una portada y una contraportada preciosas para el PDF &lt;3

**Regla 14**

Los maricas no necesitamos la bendición de nadie. Los maricas follamos con quien queremos y cuando queremos; ése es nuestro derecho celestial. Casarse, irse a vivir a los suburbios y convertirse en una patética imitación de un heterosexual es la muerte. Y un gay perfecto no merece morir así.

  
**Excepción**  
A estas alturas, ¿todavía tengo que decirlo?

* * *

El día que Harry Potter cumplió veinticuatro años, llevaba unido a Draco Malfoy alrededor de cuatro meses y medio, los cuales habían sido los más felices de toda su joven vida. Esa felicidad se incrementaba cada vez que alguien importante para Harry le daba a Draco el lugar que le correspondía como su pareja sentimental, tal como sucedió el día que llegó la invitación de la boda de Ron y Hermione al apartamento de los dos e iba dirigida muy solemnemente al "Señor Harry Potter y Señor Draco Malfoy": señal inequívoca de que sus amigos habían aceptado que aquello iba en serio y que Draco era y sería su compañero durante un buen tiempo (para siempre, si de Harry dependía).

Pero, ¿no rezaba el dicho que siempre hay nubes hasta en el más bello y dichoso paraíso? O al menos eso fue lo que Harry pensó cuando, unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños, comenzó a notar a Draco más taciturno que de costumbre, cosa preocupante porque no se trató de un día ni de dos, sino de casi todo el tiempo que ambos magos compartían —y el cual también se reducía cada día que pasaba. Al principio, Harry había creído que Draco podría estar sufriendo de mucho estrés debido a la creación de su nueva empresa, la _Malfoy Estate Agents_, conclusión no demasiado aceptable porque dicho negocio en realidad estaba resultando ser un rotundo éxito, ya que era el único en su género que vendía y compraba propiedades a magos y muggles por igual. Pero aun así Harry se había negado a creer que el reciente aislamiento emocional de Draco tuviera que ver con él.

Sin embargo, el día que le había sugerido a Draco asistir a una feria de antigüedades para buscar algo bonito para el apartamento, y éste se había negado alegando que en ese sitio ya no cabía ni un mueble más, Harry comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Porque, hasta ese día, Draco había sido un fanático de las compras, especialmente si era Harry quien pagaba la cuenta. Además, un Draco no deseando cambiar algo en casa era tan extraño como un Ron rechazando boletos gratis para ver jugar a los Cannons. Simplemente, inconcebible.

Aunque una cosa era cierta: la responsabilidad de manejar el dinero y las inversiones de su familia, llevar sus propios negocios y orquestar la apertura de unas lujosas y costosas oficinas para albergar a la nueva empresa, causaban que Draco tuviera cada vez menos tiempo libre para pasarlo con Harry. Sin contar con las temporadas que el moreno pasaba fuera de la ciudad o del país para hacer su propio trabajo. Pero eso era algo que les pasaba a todas las parejas, ¿verdad? No era como si tuvieran que estar juntos día y noche, noche y día, aburriéndose y hartándose el uno del otro. No, lo sano era que los dos tuvieran sus actividades por separado, sus trabajos independientes, que cada uno hiciera lo que le placiera y que, al final del día, se encontrasen en casa dispuestos a contarse sus mutuas vivencias y a hacer el amor.

Porque, de eso se trataba la vida en pareja… ¿no?

Últimamente Harry intentaba convencerse de eso con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Sobre todo porque la alternativa le resultaba demasiado dolorosa siquiera para pensar en ella. Pero cuando ambos regresaban a casa y Draco estaba tan pensativo que apenas si le dirigía la palabra a Harry, éste no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso ese sueño estaba ya llegando a su fin y aquel cumpleaños sería el último que pasaría con él.

Por lo tanto, el 31 de julio de aquel año, cuando Harry Potter se despertó a su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños y descubrió que Draco ya se había levantado de la cama dejando su lugar vacío y helado, Harry se cuestionó muy seriamente si no sería ese el día en el que perdería a Draco para siempre.

* * *

Cuando Harry salió de su habitación y se encontró con que Draco todavía estaba en casa, no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente aliviado: al menos, Draco no lo había abandonado el día de su cumpleaños. El moreno se quedó de pie en el pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos con el comedor, admirando en silencio a su rubio compañero. Draco se encontraba sentado ante la mesa, la cual estaba llena de las más deliciosas viandas y un enorme pastel decorado con merengue color rojo Gryffindor y letras doradas que ponían:

**Feliz cumpleaños ** **Potter**

—¿"Potter"? —preguntó Harry con voz divertida, acercándose a la mesa para besar a Draco en la mejilla. El rubio bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo y también su taza de café. Atrapó a Harry de un brazo antes de que pudiera escapar y lo sentó sobre su regazo, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó en tono serio.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Claro que no. Sólo que es… no sé, raro. Normalmente en los pasteles se pone el nombre de pila, ¿no?

Draco también sonrió.

—Sí, pero creo que Potter es mucho más encantador que Harry. —Suspiró con fingida nostalgia—. Llamarte así me trae un montón de recuerdos.

Harry se rió, acordándose de la manera tan peculiar en la que Draco solía pronunciar su apellido en el colegio.

—Y que lo digas —accedió. Sin pensar en lo que decía, agregó en tono de broma—: Aunque siempre existe la posibilidad de cambiármelo a Malfoy, como te había comentado hace tiempo. Me gustaría verte intentar decir tu propio apellido de manera despectiva, a ver si el conflicto no terminaría por volverte loco.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció cuando Draco desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. De inmediato Harry lamentó haber dicho aquello. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al soltar semejante indirecta sobre… _sobre eso_? Debía haber sabido mejor que nadie, conociendo a Draco como lo conocía, que un compromiso más allá del noviazgo era impensable y cualquier insinuación de ese tipo, imperdonable.

—Quiero decir… —intentó rectificar— que como soy pariente de los Malfoy de parte de los Black… Yo… diablos. Olvídalo, Draco, sólo bromeaba —dijo con voz derrotada al ver que Draco no lo miraba a la cara.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero Draco lo sostuvo y giró la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Le sonrió tensamente y murmuró:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Harry sonrió y lo besó. Se sentía extremadamente agradecido por el detalle, la felicitación y por no haber aterrorizado a su rubio con semejante sugerencia. Más le valía cuidar la lengua de ahí en adelante.

* * *

El desayuno que Draco había encargado a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres —alegando que él no sabía cocinar como Harry y que su más grande talento consistía en comprar—, había sido tan abundante que más de la mitad quedó intacto sobre la mesa tras terminar ambos de comer. Entonces, Draco mandó a Harry a ducharse y arreglarse para llevarlo a recoger su regalo.

Harry, sintiéndose extasiado de tener un regalo sorpresa en vez del tan temido y esperado plantón, casi se mató corriendo en el pasillo rumbo al baño.

Finalmente, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se pararon frente a frente en medio de su sala de estar. Harry sonreía nervioso. No tenía idea de qué sería lo que Draco podría tenerle preparado, pero se imaginaba que sería fenomenal.

—Bueno… —comenzó Draco, aclarándose la garganta— antes de irnos, quiero decirte unas palabras.

La voz de Draco era solemne y su gesto muy serio. Harry volvió a entrar en pánico. No, se negaba a creerlo. Draco no podía ser tan cruel como para terminar su relación el día de su cumpleaños, ¿o sí?

—No sé si has notado que últimamente he estado un poco pensativo —prosiguió Draco y Harry asintió, cada vez más asustado—. Bueno, es que cuando miré que se acercaba tu cumpleaños y recordé el maravilloso día que tú me obsequiaste en el mío y todos los regalos que me hiciste, yo… —Draco dudó un momento y Harry juraba que se había ruborizado un poco. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y acto seguido soltó un largo suspiro.

Harry se aterrorizó. Nunca había visto a Draco dudar tanto antes de decir algo.

—Merlín, no puedo creer que vaya a _confesarte esto —_continuó Draco, evidentemente luchando contra él mismo, contra sus ganas de no tener que _decirlo_—. Lo que pasa es que… ¡yo quería eclipsarte, Harry! —soltó al fin, comenzando a hablar con rapidez—: ¡No podía permitir que me ganaras! Quería hacerte _más _feliz de lo que tú me hiciste a mí, pero… ¡Diablos, no sabía cómo! Me frustraba no encontrar la manera de compensarte, de superar lo que tú hiciste por mí.

Harry casi pudo llorar de la alegría al descubrir _por fin _cuál era el motivo de que Draco hubiese estado todo ese tiempo así.

—¿Era por eso? —preguntó con un suspiro. Había sido tanto su miedo que le faltaba el aliento—. ¿Fue por eso que estabas tan extraño? ¿Tan ausente?

—¡Demonios, claro! —gritó Draco, comenzando a pasearse por toda la sala frente a un estático Harry—. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme? ¡Tenía que ganarte, Harry! No podía permitir que los regalos que tú me hiciste a mí le hicieran sombra a lo que yo te iba a dar.

—Draco, pero a mí no…

—¡Y cuando se me ocurrió _algo _que podía ser lo ideal, cuando pensé que ya lo tenía solucionado, entonces se me vino a la cabeza que tú no eres _así _de materialista y que seguramente no ibas a aceptarlo porque tu tonto orgullo no te lo permitiría!

—Pero, Draco, ¿de qué…?

—Porque así son ustedes los Gryffindor, ¿no? —continuó Draco y de nuevo se detuvo frente a Harry, comenzando a recitar en una muy buena imitación de Hermione—: "Sí, Harry, tenemos que ser honestos y leales, no aceptar sobornos y trabajar mucho, porque el dinero y lo que éste puede comprar no importa, lo que vale en la vida son otras cosas, blablá"… ¡Y una mierda, carajo!

Repentinamente enojado, Draco caminó hasta Harry y éste, por un segundo, estuvo seguro de que iba a golpearlo. Pero en vez de eso, Draco llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con extrema fuerza.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? —le susurró Draco frente a su cara, sus brazos envolviendo el torso de Harry apretadamente—. No me importa lo que tu orgullo y tus valores gryffindorescos te dicten. _Tú vas a aceptar mi regalo —_dijo con lentitud y en un tono que no aceptaba ni una sola réplica—. Punto final.

—Yo-yo… —tartamudeó Harry, sorprendido y aliviado a partes iguales— De acuerdo, Draco. Te prometo que aceptaré tu regalo.

Draco sonrió, pareciendo quedarse satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—Muy bien. Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Y se desapareció junto con él.

* * *

Al finalizar la aparición conjunta y volver a pisar el suelo, Harry abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos casi de inmediato. No tenía idea de en dónde se encontraban, pero el reflejo del sol era casi cegador y él tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de adaptarse a esa deslumbrante claridad.

El sol del verano los bañaba en ese sitio con mucha más fuerza que en Londres, por lo que Harry concluyó que tenían que estar en otra ciudad. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su alrededor y, al hacerlo, sintió que Draco lo soltaba y se alejaba un paso de él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —dijo éste con voz un tanto estrangulada—. Este es mi regalo para ti.

Harry tenía frente a él al río Támesis y a un moderno yate de color azul marino anclado atrás de cierta casa en Richmond que él conocía muy bien. Fijándose con atención, Harry pudo alcanzar a leer el nombre del yate, el cual medía más de 20 metros de eslora y ocupaba toda la extensión del pequeño muelle de la propiedad.

**DRAGON I**

**London**

Se rió con ganas, mirando hacia Draco.

—¿Un bote? —preguntó con incredulidad. Sabía que eran muy costosos—. ¿Me vas a regalar un bote?

Draco hizo gestos como si estuviera en medio de un gran dolor.

—_¿Bote?_ ¿BOTE? —repitió indignado—_. _¿No sabes diferenciar entre un _simple bote _y un yate de lujo con motor de última generación? —Harry abrió la boca para asegurar que no, que en efecto _no tenía idea_, pero Draco continuó hablando y no se lo permitió—: Pero no, Harry, este bote, como tú lo llamas, no es tu regalo. Si no sabes distinguir entre un _Royal Denship_ y una lancha de remos, me congratulo de haber comprado el yate para mí. —Harry lo miró a los ojos, viendo cómo el enojo desaparecía de los rasgos del rubio mientras levantaba una mano y señalaba con el pulgar hacia atrás—. Lo que está allá, en aquella parte del terreno. _Ése _es mi regalo para ti.

Harry siguió la dirección que le señalaba Draco. Ahí, majestuosa, blanca y hermosa, tal como la recordaba, estaba la casa que el rubio había intentado vender desde hacía… ¿cuatro o cinco meses?

—¿Todavía no has vendido la casa? —preguntó, mirando a todos lados tratando de adivinar cuál era el regalo al que se refería Draco. Pero atrás de ellos sólo estaba la casa y nada más. Se rascó la cabeza, incapaz de comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y temiendo hacer enfadar a Draco si le preguntaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Draco no respondía a su duda. Harry desvió su mirada de la gran casa para dirigirla hacia Draco, y le sorprendió encontrarlo con gesto compungido y ceño fruncido. Parecía extremadamente nervioso y algo enojado.

—¿Vas a aceptar el regalo o no? —masculló Draco entre dientes, mirando a Harry con una intensidad que lo asustó.

—Pe-pero… —Harry volvió a mirar hacia atrás, desesperado por entender.

Lo único que sus ojos alcanzaban a captar era jardín, jardín y más jardín, y la casa a la que Draco lo había traído una vez para acabar con unos _imps_ que resultaron ser un _kelpie_. La casa junto al río Támesis, donde Harry había salvado a Draco de morir devorado por aquel demonio acuático y donde el moreno había recordado que poseía talento para arriesgar el pellejo en bienestar de los demás. La casa cuyo jardín fue testigo de su primer beso, de la primera demostración de su gran deseo. La casa donde Harry se había aparecido en pos de Draco, espantando a sus potenciales clientes; donde habían discutido diciéndose todas sus verdades y a donde, después de eso, Harry había llevado a Draco para hacerle el amor.

La casa. Uno de los poquísimos sitios donde Harry había visto a Draco derrumbarse y llorar.

Era un sitio lleno de recuerdos excepcionales en su historia como pareja a pesar de haber estado ahí solamente en dos ocasiones. Fue entonces, al atar esos cabos, cuando Harry comprendió cuál era el regalo que Draco le estaba haciendo.

—¿La casa? —Harry se giró hacia Draco y caminó hasta llegar a él—. ¿Me estás regalando _la casa_?

Draco, todavía contrariado, apretó los labios y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

—¿No vas a aceptarla, verdad? —gruñó tan bajito que Harry apenas sí lo escuchó.

Harry jadeó y se sintió sobrepasado. No podía, no debía aceptar un regalo _tan costoso_, pero… Merlín, si una cosa conocía de Draco era que, si él se lo estaba ofreciendo era porque podía y quería dárselo. Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desesperado por tomar la mejor elección.

Era obvio que Draco _podía. _También era obvio que _quería_. El único punto ahí era si Harry _debía._

—¿Por qué no la has vendido? —le preguntó para ganar tiempo mientras tomaba una decisión. Draco no respondió nada y Harry insistió—. Cuando yo vine a buscarte aquí te espanté a los posibles compradores, ¿fue por eso que no pudiste venderla? ¿Yo tuve la culpa?

Draco pareció relajarse un poco y suavizó la mirada. Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Los Cunningham me llamaron al otro día. Querían una cita para verla, y yo sabía que su compra era casi un hecho, pero… —hizo una pausa y Harry esperó, paciente, a que continuara— Les dije que la casa ya no estaba en venta. Y me negué a vendérsela a nadie más.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. En aquellos días, cuando había ocurrido eso que narraba Draco, él todavía no era el administrador de la fortuna Malfoy y no disponía de tanto dinero como para darse el lujo de _no vender_. En realidad, Harry recordaba que ésas habían sido épocas donde se podía decir que Draco vivía al día, apenas sacando para sus gastos cada vez que vendía una casa, situación que había cambiado ahora que tenía millones de galeones (y libras) para invertir. Saber eso no hacía más que sorprender a Harry más y más. Si así había sido, si en aquel entonces Draco había necesitado ese dinero, ¿por qué no la había vendido?

Harry creyó conocer la respuesta.

—Demasiados buenos recuerdos como para deshacerse de ella, ¿no? —preguntó en voz baja, levantando los brazos para rodear la cintura de Draco con ellos. Lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó firmemente.

Draco asintió, antes de agachar la cabeza y maldecir entre dientes. Harry sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que Draco odiaba ponerse sentimental.

—Pero, ¿por qué me la regalas a mí? —le preguntó, separando un poco sus cuerpos para poder verlo a la cara—. ¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas tú con ella?

Draco respondió, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Son muchas razones. Para empezar, tú salvaste mi vida en este mismo sitio. Y bueno, lo sentía como un deber. ¿Semejante cosa no es una deuda de mago que tengo que pagarte? ¿Para qué esperar a que estés en peligro? Mejor de una vez así —comentó con una sonrisa tensa—. Además, ahora yo soy el administrador de varias propiedades a todo lo largo del Reino Unido, incluso de la de Wiltshire donde vive mi madre, y seguramente las heredaré algún día. En cambio, tú… —Hizo una pequeña pausa, apretando los labios como si le costara mucho decir aquello— Tú no tienes casa. Vendiste la de Grimmauld Place para poder irte a vivir a Londres conmigo y te quedaste sin nada.

Harry se encontró con que no supo que responder. Sentimientos de agradecimiento y ternura lo invadieron, y eran agobiantes. Creía que moriría embargado por ellos.

—Sentía que... —continuó Draco, en un tono de voz cada vez más desesperado, y Harry comprendió el gran esfuerzo que hacía para sincerarse de esa manera ante él— ¡Merlín, Harry, no lo sé! Sentía que te lo debía, ¿comprendes? Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, después de todo lo que _perdiste_ por mí. Tu carrera, tu casa. Tu…

—Draco, por favor —lo interrumpió Harry—. ¡Nada de eso es verdad! ¡Yo no he perdido nada por culpa tuya, todas han sido mis decisiones y tú no tienes por qué hacerte responsable de ellas! ¿No hemos hablado ya de esto?

—¡Pero yo quería darte la maldita casa, Harry, compréndelo! —gritó Draco, moviéndose hacia atrás y soltándose del abrazo de Harry—. ¡Lo quería, lo necesitaba! Quería compensarte, quería superarte, quería que fueras dueño de un lugar digno de ti, que tuvieras una casa hermosa con varias habitaciones, con lugar suficiente para recibir a tus amigos cuando vinieran a visitarte de París, quería… _quiero…_

Draco, abrumado por el peso de sus propias revelaciones, se giró hacia el río, dándole la espalda a Harry.

—Quiero que vivas aquí… y yo contigo —susurró finalmente.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tragar el nudo gigante que tenía en la garganta. Caminó hacia Draco y lo abrazó por atrás, decidido a facilitarle a Draco semejante trance sin que tuviera que ponerse más sentimental de lo que la situación ya estaba tornándose.

—Entonces… —comenzó a susurrar Harry contra el suave cabello de Draco— ¿El decorador de interiores está incluido en el regalo? Porque yo no soy capaz de escoger mi propia ropa, mucho menos voy a poder amueblar y decorar una residencia. Al menos de que estés dispuesto a vivir conmigo en una sucursal de la torre de Gryffindor.

Su comentario estúpido tuvo el efecto deseado: rompió la incómoda atmósfera y, tal como Harry se lo había imaginado, Draco se relajó de inmediato. Se giró dentro de sus brazos, encarándolo y sonriéndole de lado.

—No creas que no pensé en eso —le respondió, la tranquilidad de nuevo en sus brillantes ojos grises—. Seré yo, por supuesto, quien se encargue de la decoración. Aunque, si te soy sincero, estaba esperando que lo hiciéramos entre los dos. Lo único que hice por adelantado fue comprar un _bote, _como tú llamas a mi yate último modelo, y de amueblar sólo una de las habitaciones porque… bueno, digamos que es especial.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Me sorprende que confíes en mi gusto para elegir mobiliario. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

Draco lo besó y liberándose del abrazo, lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la casa.

—Sinceramente, no del todo. Por eso me prometerás que seré yo quien diga la última palabra.

Harry se rió. Se sentía tan feliz que creyó que el pecho le explotaría. Levantó la cara hacia el sol y pensó que si la muerte por exceso de dicha existía, esa no tardaría en llegar por él.

Y ahí mismo, en aquel verde y bello jardín de Richmond junto al río Támesis, le prometió a Draco que siempre, siempre, él sería el de la última palabra. En todo.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Draco maliciosamente, y Harry sólo deseó que no estuviese acordándose del látigo de Indiana Jones y de ciertos _jueguitos _en los que últimamente pensaba con algo que ya rayaba en la obsesión.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Harry asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Draco sonrió de manera resplandeciente antes de decir:

—Perfecto. Ahora vayamos adentro que quiero mostrarte la segunda parte de tu regalo.

Harry se dejó guiar por Draco a través del exuberante jardín hasta el interior. Tal como éste le había dicho, la casa continuaba sin amueblarse ni decorarse. Harry, que sólo había conocido una pequeña parte de la planta baja la última vez que habían estado ahí, ahora miraba cada habitación con otros ojos. Saber que Draco y él eran los dueños, y que vivirían ahí, le daba un sabor diferente al hecho de explorar cada rincón.

La casa era amplia y cálida, sus grandes ventanales permitían la entrada de una gran cantidad de luz, y cada detalle hablaba de una lujosa restauración. Harry no podía dejar de sonreír sólo de imaginarse viviendo ahí con Draco: ambos tomando café en la cocina, ambos mirando TV en una de las salas de estar, ambos haciendo el amor en cualquier lado. Ambos. Cada sitio que miraban le provocaba a Harry una película mental en la que los protagonistas eran ellos dos y la trama, un romance tan cursi, empalagoso y de final feliz que seguramente Draco se habría reído eternamente de él si hubiera tenido modo de llegar a saberlo.

Finalmente, Draco llevó a Harry a la tercera planta a través de las enormes escaleras principales y hasta una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Harry antes de decir:

—¿Recuerdas que el día de mi cumpleaños saqué algo de mi casita del árbol? —Harry asintió, cada vez más intrigado—. Bueno, pues… era esto.

Draco se movió a un lado para permitirle el paso a Harry. Éste titubeó un momento, asombrado del ruido que provenía del interior. Parecía el sonido producido por…

—¿Una locomotora? —jadeó al entrar y quedarse totalmente impactado ante lo que encontró.

—De juguete, sí, pero locomotora al fin y al cabo —dijo Draco detrás de él—. Es una réplica exacta de…

—El expreso de Hogwarts —completó Harry, tan fascinado que apenas podía hablar.

Dio un par de pasos para observar en su plenitud aquella pequeña obra de arte móvil. Tal como lo acababa de hacer notar, se trataba de un tren idéntico al de Hogwarts —con todos y cada uno de los vagones que tenía el original— recorriendo una larguísima vía que, Harry podía calcular a simple vista, medía varias decenas de metros y atravesaba todo aquel enorme salón. Asombrado y con una gran sonrisa, Harry distinguió una réplica del andén 9¾ (lleno de muñequitos simulando ser los padres, hermanitos y mascotas del alumnado) y, mucho más lejos, el final del recorrido: Hogsmeade.

Harry era consciente de que estaba boquiabierto, pero nada podía importarle menos. Caminó varios pasos para acercarse a la miniatura del pueblo mágico, alzando los pies con cuidado para no pisar ningún tramo de vía o bosque o grupito de vacas pastando, y descubrió, tal como lo esperaba y detrás del pueblo, una miniatura del castillo de Hogwarts.

Aquel juguete —y esa era una palabra que le quedaba tan insignificante a aquella artesanía mágica— no se parecía a ningún otro tren a escala que Harry hubiese visto antes. No se podía comparar ni en tamaño ni en perfección a los muchísimos juguetes que había tenido su primo Dudley a lo largo de su niñez.

—Y aquí estamos tú y yo —murmuró Draco, quien había recorrido el mismo camino que Harry y ahora estaba parado a su lado admirando el castillo que se erguía en medio de un bosque que Harry juraba estaba hecho con árboles miniatura de verdad y cuyo lago contenía agua real.

Harry se fijó hacia lo que Draco le señalaba. Eran las figuras de dos niños montados en sus escobas y que parecían buscar una snitch invisible en el pequeñísimo estadio de quidditch que estaba hasta el más oculto rincón del salón. Harry sonrió mientras se acercaba y descubría que, en efecto, eran Draco y él. El único detalle que difería de la realidad era que ambos portaban el verde y plata del uniforme de Slyhterin. Harry miró a Draco arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente y Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre mandó a hacer todo esto para mí cuando cumplí ocho años, y ella sabía que yo tenía una _leve _obsesión por el Niño-Que-Vivió, del cual toda nuestra generación hablaba sin parar. Cuando supe que éramos de la misma edad y que probablemente iríamos juntos a Hogwarts, no pude evitar imaginar que estaríamos en la misma casa y que… terminaríamos siendo amigos.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor y culpa al recordar a Draco de once años ofreciéndole su mano y al Sombrero Seleccionador casi colocándolo en Slytherin. En realidad, Harry se había preguntado muchas veces eso mismo. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida si en esas dos ocasiones sus elecciones hubieran sido diferentes?

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado entre nosotros si las cosas hubieran sido así? —preguntó en voz baja, incapaz de ver a Draco a los ojos.

—¿Habríamos follado como conejos desde los trece años de edad en cada rincón de nuestra sala común?

Harry se rió y miró a Draco.

—¿Y si en vez de eso sólo nos hubiésemos visto como amigos? ¿Amigos como Ron y yo, y que nada jamás hubiera llegado a más?

Draco hizo gestos de asco.

—En ese caso, prefiero las cosas tal como sucedieron. Con todos nuestros errores, peleas y tropiezos que nos han traído hasta este momento. —Draco sonrió con picardía antes de añadir—: Además, no podrás negar que más de una vez te pajeaste pensando en mí y en las peleas que tuvimos en Hogwarts, especialmente aquellas que sostuvimos a puño limpio.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Harry, pero la verdad era que sí.

—No lo niegues. Miles de veces te escuché gemir mi nombre en la ducha.

Harry sabía que Draco mentía, pero de todas maneras se sonrojó. Draco soltó una risita.

—Lo sabía. Pero no te avergüences. Yo también lo hice infinidad de veces. Si los baños que he usado a lo largo de mi vida, hablaran… —Draco miró a Harry con un brillo travieso en los ojos— no tienes idea de lo que te contarían.

Harry se rió.

—Creo que fue una buena decisión no colocar espejos mágicos en los baños del apartamento.

Draco asintió con expresión solemne.

—Totalmente.

* * *

Se quedaron un largo rato en ese salón de juegos. Las réplicas del expreso y del castillo de Hogwarts no eran lo único que había en el cuarto (aunque sí se trataba del regalo principal y el cual Draco había tenido que encoger repetidas veces para poder sacarlo de su casita del árbol). A su alrededor, las paredes estaban llenas de entrepaños atiborrados de diferentes juguetes mágicos que Harry jamás había visto en su vida; algunos de ellos eran nuevos, otros, habían pertenecido a Draco cuando niño. Eran tantos que no pudo evitar preguntarle a éste si estaba pensando en adoptar un hijo o qué. El rubio, frunciendo el ceño con molestia ante el cuestionamiento, lo negó.

—Claro que no, Harry. Es todo para ti. Sé que tu niñez no fue precisamente miel sobre hojuelas, así que… no sé, quise compensar de alguna forma.

Harry apenas sí consiguió pasar el nudo enorme que se le había formado en la garganta. Sabía que si intentaba agradecer o decir cualquier frase demasiado en serio, no podría evitar ponerse cursi y molesto. Así que optó por decir la primera tontería que le ocurrió.

—Estoy seguro de que los futuros hijos de Ron y Hermione adorarán venir aquí. No podremos quitárnoslos de encima. —Se rió al imaginar a Draco rodeado de niños pelirrojos, sabihondos e impertinentes—. Serás el tío perfecto: rico, con una casa enorme llena de juguetes y un bote para pasear a los sobrinos por el río —se burló.

Draco hizo un gesto de angustiada resignación al escucharlo decir "bote" de nuevo, pero aparentemente decidió que no tenía caso continuar aclarándolo.

—Sí, mucho me temo que tendremos casa llena cuando a tu Weasley se le ocurra perpetuar su tradición familiar de procrear niños por docenas —dijo en un tono sarcástico falso. Intentó disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Harry alcanzó a captarla antes de que ésta desapareciera por completo.

Y eso sólo ocasionó que Harry se lo agradeciera todavía muchísimo más.

* * *

Cuando al fin Harry se cansó de husmear por todo el salón de juegos y de preguntarle a Draco qué hacía tal o cual cosa, éste decidió que era hora de la última parte del regalo que le tenía preparado al moreno. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la segunda planta, a la que sería la recámara principal y la cual había evitado mostrarle la primera vez que habían pasado por ahí.

Harry parecía bastante sorprendido por el tamaño de la habitación. Y es que realmente no era para menos, ya que ese cuarto fácilmente tenía la extensión de todo su apartamento en Londres. Obviamente no se comparaba al tamaño de las habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy y a las que Draco estaba habituado, pero para ambos, que ya tenían años viviendo en aquel diminuto espacio de su apartamento en el Soho, aquel era un cambio más que notable.

Harry sonrió ampliamente cuando descubrió una enorme y suntuosa cama _king size _y varios silloncitos muy lujosos y bonitos desperdigados por ahí y por allá.

—Creí que habías dicho que amueblaríamos la casa juntos —susurró, dándole a Draco un leve codazo en las costillas.

Draco le dedicó una mirada cargada de indignación.

—¡Comprar una cama no es de ninguna manera _amueblar _una casa! Es… —Se rió bajito—. Simplemente es adelantarse un poquito a los hechos.

—¿Cuáles hechos? —preguntó Harry, pero su mirada brillante y su gran sonrisa demostraban que ya sabía a lo que Draco se refería.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Como si no supieras.

Caminó hasta Harry y enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos, pegando su cuerpo totalmente al de él. Harry lo miró expectante durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Draco se decidió y se inclinó a besar al moreno. Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos, compartiendo un beso lánguido y suave que poco a poco fue incrementándose en fuerza y pasión. Draco sumergió su lengua en Harry con fuerza, buscando y explorando cada rincón de su boca. Harry respondió gimiendo quedo y apretándose contra él, y justo cuando el moreno comenzaba a restregar una dura erección contra las caderas de Draco, éste finalizó el beso y se separó.

Harry lo observó con gesto impaciente, labios brillantes e hinchados, ojos dilatados y el cabello terriblemente despeinado. Draco tragó saliva ante la mera visión.

—Haz tu truquito de nuevo —dijo, pero Harry lo miró sin comprender—. El del _doppelgänger, _tonto_. _Voy a obsequiarte la mejor película porno de tu vida.

Harry no se la pensó dos veces ante la petición de Draco. De inmediato sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mientras jadeaba levemente, y conjuró un complicado hechizo en latín. Draco se relamió; el simple hecho de ver a Harry Potter, de entre toda la gente, practicando magia negra prohibida, era bastante estimulante_per se_.

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde aquel horrible día en el que Draco creyó haber asesinado a Harry con sus propias manos; del día en que Harry usó un doble fantasmagórico para librar a Draco de la maldición que Lucius le había arrojado. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, Harry todavía no había podido entrenar a Draco para enseñarle a hacerlo. Draco había estado impaciente por saber cómo conjurar un _doppelgänger _por su propia cuenta, pero lamentablemente tanto Harry como él tenían muy poco tiempo libre para ponerse a ello.

Así que, hasta ese momento, Harry continuaba siendo, muy probablemente, el único mago en toda Gran Bretaña que podía crear un doble de él a voluntad.

Espesas volutas de humo negro brotaron de la varita del moreno, las cuales fueron compactándose hasta formar una figura humana de la misma estatura y complexión que Harry. Draco se acarició su ya hinchada erección por encima del pantalón mientras aquella silueta vaporosa y un tanto tenebrosa terminaba de unirse y de adquirir corporeidad. Finalmente y después de un minuto o dos, tuvo frente a él a dos Harrys completamente idénticos, vestidos con la misma ropa y portando el mismo gesto de lasciva mal disimulada en la cara; tanto, que a Draco le hubiese resultado difícil decir cuál de los dos era el verdadero si no hubiera presenciado él mismo la creación del _doppelgänger _y no supiera que sólo uno de ellos tenía varita. Volvió a relamerse mientras pensaba que jamás se cansaría de aquella buena suerte de tener un novio que podía, de vez en cuando, convertirse en _dos_.

—Dame a tu doble —masculló. Los dos Harrys arquearon las cejas, pero fue solamente uno quien dio un paso adelante hacia Draco. Éste lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hasta la cama mientras el verdadero Harry los miraba expectante. Draco lo miró a los ojos y le dijo—: Siéntate en ese sillón y simplemente observa.

El Harry verdadero casi se tropieza con sus propios pies en su prisa por obedecer a Draco. Se dejó caer sin ninguna gracia encima del sillón más cercano a la cama y desde ahí fue testigo de lo que pasó a continuación.

* * *

La erección que Harry ya tenía bajo los pantalones le incomodaba; tuvo que despatarrarse en el sillón y reacomodarse un poco su miembro para poder aguantar estar sentado sin más. Quedarse solamente ahí, observando lo que Draco hacía con su doble no iba a resultar nada fácil; lo sabía. No tenía idea de si Draco estaba enterado o no, pero la cuestión era que Harry _no podía sentir _lo que experimentaba su doble. Podía controlar sus acciones y hasta sus palabras, pero los _doppelgänger _poseían un cuerpo totalmente ajeno al de su creador que vivía sus propias experiencias sensoriales y de las cuales éste no podía enterarse. Así que si Draco hacía el amor sólo con su doble, el pobre y abandonado Harry simplemente no sentiría nada de nada.

Sin embargo… ver a Draco haciendo el amor con él mismo, por así decirlo, no era en absoluto despreciable.

O al menos eso fue de lo que Harry intentó convencerse mientras Draco lo ignoraba completamente. Éste, a un lado de la cama, miró a su doble a los ojos y le susurró una orden.

—Desnúdate —le dijo.

El _doppelgänger _titubeó por un momento y luego se quedó inmóvil. Harry se dio cuenta de que necesitaba controlarlo; cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, pero era difícil con tanta distracción.

"Haz lo que Draco te dice", pensó Harry con ardor, mandándole a su doble de ese modo una petición silenciosa pero poderosa. "Complácelo y actúa como si fuera el amor de tu vida", completó. Apenas hubo terminado de dictar la orden, Harry abrió los ojos y se sintió bastante estúpido. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Acaso un _doppelgänger _podría entender un concepto tal como "el amor de tu vida"?

Harry, quien nunca se había puesto a analizar las implicaciones filosóficas y morales de tener un doble fabricado con magia negra y lo que éste podía sentir o pensar, en ese momento menos pudo concentrarse en hacerlo. Se olvidó de eso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba comiéndose con los ojos a su doble mientras éste comenzaba a desvestirse. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando un inesperado piquete de celos le aguijoneó el ánimo. De inmediato trató de anular ese desagradable sentimiento porque, _por favor_, ¿sentirse celoso de su _doppelgänger_?Era una soberana tontería. Además, Draco estaba haciendo eso para complacerlo, para brindarle un regalo, para… él.

Ver a su doble quitarse la ropa a toda prisa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y todavía más cuando fue Draco quien comenzó a desvestirse. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella vista peculiar de su otro yo y de Draco, le estaba brindando una perspectiva extraordinaria: podía evaluar su propio comportamiento y compararlo con el de su novio. Le abochornó bastante el hecho de que su otro yo casi estuviera a punto de caerse en su afán de desnudarse a toda velocidad, mientras Draco lo hacía con elegancia y parsimonia. Esperaba que Draco no se diera cuenta de eso también… aunque era poco probable si algo podía deducir de la sonrisa divertida que su novio tenía en la cara ante la evidente desesperación del otro Harry.

Pronto, Draco y su doble estuvieron totalmente desnudos, ambos de pie junto a la cama y tan indiferentes a la presencia de Harry que éste tuvo que preguntarse si acaso no le habrían arrojado encima su vieja capa de invisibilidad. Mordiéndose las ganas que tenía de ser él quien estuviese en el lugar del otro, Harry observó a Draco tomar a su doble de los brazos y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Restregándose con fiereza contra él, Draco le plantó al _doppelgänger _un beso anhelante.

Harry gimió y, por varios segundos, se perdió en la imagen, olvidándose de que ese otroque estaba con Draco era _otro, _precisamente, y no él. Era como estar viendo la más excitante película porno siendo el protagonista, tal como Draco se lo había vaticinado.

Repentinamente, Draco se separó del _doppelgänger_ y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando a éste jadeante y ansioso. Harry apretó los labios y reprimió un gemido cuando vio las erecciones húmedas y pulsantes de aquellos dos tocándose entre ellas e intercambiando gotitas de líquido preseminal. Se llevó la palma derecha hacia su propia erección y se la frotó fuertemente por encima de los pantalones. Eso iba a ser duro de soportar.

Draco colocó una mano abierta sobre el pecho del _doppelgänger_ y lo arrojó hacia la cama. Éste, ya sin las gafas puestas (las cuales había perdido en algún punto de su proceso de desvestirse), se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando acostado boca arriba pero con los pies todavía apoyados sobre el suelo. La expresión ávida que su doble tenía en la cara, le hizo preguntarse a Harry si acaso él siempre se vería de ese modo cuando estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Draco.

No lo dudaba.

Inesperadamente, Draco lo miró a él durante un brevísimo momento. Harry se sorprendió de eso: después de tanto rato de haber sido ignorado por Draco y por su doble, era extraño que de pronto su novio lo mirara así de fijo e intenso. Harry se sonrojó. Era tonto, lo sabía, pero por un instante sintió como si Draco lo hubiese pillado observando algo indebido; algo a lo que no tenía derecho.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente, le guiñó un ojo y, finalmente, arqueó las cejas.

—Prepárame para el otro Harry, Harry —le susurró y, acto seguido, se montó a horcajadas sobre el _doppelgänger, _frotándose contra éste y provocando que el desgraciado suertudo arqueara su cuerpo hacia él, buscando obtener más de la seguramente deliciosa fricción de la erección de Draco contra la suya.

Draco se inclinó totalmente hacia adelante para buscar la boca del _doppelgänger_ y comenzar a besarlo con verdadera pasión. Harry, por su parte, apenas sí podía pensar. Los dedos le temblaban mientras volvía a sacar su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón; tenía ante él la tremenda vista del trasero de Draco completamente expuesto, abierto, y el cual, justo en ese momento, comenzaba a ser acariciado obscenamente por las manos de su doble.

—Merlín bendito —masculló Harry mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Draco e invocaba un socorrido encantamiento lubricador. Apenas lo hubo finalizado cuando el _doppelgänger _ya estaba buscando la entrada de Draco con sus dedos, sumergiendo más de dos al mismo tiempo.

Draco se retorció encima de él y gimió con desespero.

Harry, impactado por el panorama del que estaba siendo testigo, dejó caer la varita hasta el suelo y se apretó su propia erección con las dos manos, respirando agitadamente y luchado por controlarse. Algo era seguro: si las cosas seguían desarrollándose así de candentes, él no iba a durar ni un vergonzoso minuto.

Draco se elevó un poco como indicando que ya estaba listo. El _doppelgänger _pareció comprender: sacó sus dedos y lo aferró del culo, comenzando a guiarlo para penetrarlo. Harry se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacérselo sangrar cuando la punta de _aquella _erección (que era la de su doble, su físicamente igual, su gemelo) comenzó a hundirse en la carne de su novio.

No pudo aguantarlo más: usó las dos manos para abrirse el pantalón a toda prisa.

Draco y el _doppelgänger, _todavía muchísimo más enajenados en su actividad que antes, continuaron ignorándolo mientras el primero terminaba de empalarse en la erección del segundo. Apenas lograron su objetivo, ambos se entregaron al movimiento de sube y baja que Draco comenzó a realizar frenéticamente encima del doble, provocando que el miembro de éste, brillante y resbaladizo por efecto del lubricante, entrara y saliera de su entrada de un modo que era casi impúdico, brindándole a Harry una escena hipnótica y difícil de dejar de ver.

Harry se retorció en su asiento mientras su propia mano acariciaba con violencia su hinchada erección. Calor, entumecimiento y algo parecido a la rabia comenzaron a invadirlo de pies a cabeza, y sabía que no duraría muchísimo más. Por alguna razón, pensar en eso le enfureció. No iba a derramarse ahí en el maldito sillón mientras su doble era quien estaba adueñándose del delicioso cuerpo de Draco. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sólo _observando_. A la mierda la película porno que Draco había querido regalarle: él no podía simplemente _ver_, tenía que _hacer_.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo porque ya estaba al borde del orgasmo, Harry consiguió dejar de acariciarse y, de ese modo, retrasar lo inminente. Suspirando con frustración, se incorporó. Y así, con los pantalones y la ropa interior cayendo sobre sus caderas y con su erección a punto de explotar, Harry caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la cama, eliminando rápidamente los pocos metros que lo separaban de Draco y del otro, quienes, enardecidos y entregados, estaban haciendo el amor frente a él.

Las intenciones de Draco de "obsequiarle un show", por más loables que hubiesen sido, no le bastaron a Harry para impedirle llegar hasta donde aquel estaba montándose fervientemente a su _doppelgänger. _Harry abrazó a Draco desde atrás, deteniendo su movimiento. Frotó su erección húmeda contra su espalda y le masculló roncamente junto al oído:

—Al diablo con esto, Draco. Necesito tocarte. Gírate y déjame comerte, quiero que te corras dentro de mi boca.

Draco, apenas lo sintió y lo oyó, gimió largamente y se permitió ser interrumpido. Harry sintió el modo en que la piel de su novio se erizaba por completo, y una súbita oleada de satisfacción y victoria recorrió su ser. Era obvio que, por más que su doble tuviera el mismo cuerpo que él, era por Harry por quien Draco continuaba sintiéndose más atraído.

Harry, totalmente embebido por el momento y por las sensaciones, casi ni se percató de la mirada enojada y desafiante que su _doppelgänger_ le dirigió por encima del hombro del rubio. Ignoró a su doble y soltó a Draco, quien se incorporó y se giró todavía encima del _doppelgänger_ y sin permitir que éste se saliera de él. Harry gimió ante el espectáculo de ese Draco ruborizado, sudoroso, despeinado y con las pupilas dilatadas que estaba siendo penetrado por otro hombre que era, por Dios bendito, igual a él.

Draco no tuvo problemas para acomodarse en la nueva posición que ahora lo obligaba a darle la espalda al _doppelgänger _mientras continuaba montándolo a horcajadas: apoyó los pies sobre la cama y las manos sobre las caderas de éste. Mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos (_ojos grises casi negros, oscurecidos de placer y deseo y Harry sentía que moría sólo de verlos), _comenzó a subir y a bajar de nuevo, ofreciéndole a Harry una vista que era para morirse. Éste no pudo resistirlo más y, gimiendo, se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas de su doble.

Ahí, se arrojó de cabeza hacia adelante. Devoró la erección goteante de Draco y comenzó a chupar como si no hubiese un mañana. Escuchó a su novio lloriquear y lo sintió moverse todavía más rápido y más duro sobre su doble. Harry también gimió, chupó más y se llevó las manos hacia su propia erección.

Comenzó a acariciarse con furia mientras Draco, gimiendo y jadeando sin parar, se encargaba de follarse su boca gracias a los mismos movimientos de sube y baja que hacía para ser follado por su doble. El simple pensamiento de aquella mecánica con la que estaba funcionando el trío, terminó de hacer el trabajo: Harry oprimió su erección mientras ésta explotaba en blanco y ardiente. Apretó su boca sobre Draco y éste se inmovilizó.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Por amor de…! —escuchó Harry que Draco gritaba roncamente mientras se vaciaba profundo y caliente hasta el fondo de su garganta. Harry, quien necesitaba abrir la boca para gemir, tuvo que contenerse y cerrarla más para no dejar perder ni una sola gota de la preciosa corrida de su novio.

Y de ese modo fue que Harry y Draco eyacularon violenta, fogosa y casi simultáneamente; vaciándose, el uno sobre sus manos, y el otro, dentro de la boca del primero, gozando tanto y tan intenso que por ese leve y glorioso momento se olvidaron de que había un tercero con ellos que también estaba acompañándolos en su culminación.

Harry, extasiado, satisfecho y trémulo, abrió los ojos mientras su boca liberaba lentamente el miembro ya agotado de Draco, quien, encima de él, apenas sí podía respirar. De pronto, Harry reparó en el cuerpo sudoroso y convulso que yacía debajo de Draco y tuvo que recordarse de golpe que ahí continuaba estando su doble. Percibiendo un punzante y repentino sentimiento de odio, Harry fue testigo de cómo su _doppelgänger_ estaba gimiendo, arqueándose, la piel erizándosele y, finalmente, corriéndose dentro del cuerpo agotado de Draco.

Aquel espectáculo lo despabiló de inmediato y del modo más desagradable posible. Sin poder comprender por qué sentía ahora ese súbito rechazo hacia su _doppelgänger _cuando antes ya había podido usarlo sin mayor problema para complacer a Draco, Harry se puso de pie y, tambaleante por culpa de su reciente orgasmo, caminó hacia donde su varita estaba tirada en el suelo.

Ante la mirada azorada (y todavía vidriosa) de Draco, Harry recuperó su varita y la apuntó hacia su doble.

—_Finite incantatem _—murmuró entre dientes, casi con saña y sin poder evitar la corriente de satisfacción viciosa que recorrió sus venas cuando el _doppelgänger_ le dirigió una última y resentida mirada, antes de volverse humo negro y desaparecer.

Draco, ya sin el cuerpo que había estado debajo de él, cayó sentado en la cama de un modo tan poco elegante y agraciado que lo hizo bufar de indignación.

—¡Potter! —exclamó todavía con la voz sofocada de quien acaba de experimentar un fabuloso orgasmo—. ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?

Harry, sin ánimos de explicar nada (porque, en primer lugar, ni siquiera él mismo comprendía _nada_), se arrojó sobre Draco, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso con el suyo todavía con ropa, acallándolo con besos apasionados que eran fruto no sólo del amor y del agradecimiento, sino también de la incertidumbre y del miedo.

"Exactamente eso", pensaba horrorizado mientras besaba a su novio. "¿Qué demonios es lo que he hecho? ¿En qué me he metido al estar jugando con magia negra, por Dios?"

Draco, sorprendentemente, se dejó hacer por Harry y no volvió a sacar el tema a colación. Sobre todo porque Harry se mantuvo besándolo, acariciándolo y adorándolo durante minutos enteros, haciéndolo que se olvidara de que había preguntado algo, murmurando palabras de gratitud entre besos y mordisquitos y asegurándole (mintiéndole) que aquello había sido el regalo más erótico que nadie le había hecho jamás.

Finalmente, el cansancio de aquellas actividades y tantas emociones vividas, los venció a los dos. Ambos acordaron tomar una breve siesta en su cama nueva antes de proseguir con lo que tenían programado para el día. Draco se durmió rápidamente, todavía envuelto muy apretado entre los brazos de Harry, quien de pronto parecía no tener ánimos para aflojar su agarre. Éste, por su parte y justo antes de perderse en las brumas del sueño, deseó de todo corazón que Draco jamás volviese a pedirle que creara a su doble.

El recuerdo de la mirada altanera y amenazante que su _doppelgänger _le había dirigido antes de desaparecer, fue suficiente para que a Harry se le espantara el sueño de repente.

Se quedó despierto todo el rato que Draco demoró en recuperar las energías, abrazándolo fuertemente y sin dejar de darle vueltas al odioso pensamiento de que era la corrida del otro _(y no la suya) _la que en ese momento estaba dentro del cuerpo de su amante.

La idea le molestaba a grados inimaginables aunque en el fondo sabía que era estúpido e infantil, porque sabía _(se suponía)_ que su _doppelgänger _era él mismo. Pero en cuanto Draco se despertó, lo primero que Harry hizo fue ejecutarle un encantamiento de limpieza bastante invasivo y medio brutal que dejó al otro más desconcertado que complacido. Posteriormente, Harry mismo se aplicó otro y finalizó con uno de limpieza y planchado sobre la ropa de ambos, evitando prestamente ver a Draco a los ojos mientras hacía todo eso y rogando para que no le hiciese más preguntas.

Si Draco sospechó que algo iba mal, se abstuvo de comentarlo. Sólo observó a Harry trabajar afanoso sin decir palabra, y éste se lo agradeció infinitamente en su fuero interno.

Ya tendría tiempo después de preguntarse el porqué de todo aquello.

* * *

Los festejos del cumpleaños de Harry no terminaron con aquella sesión de sexo. Esa tarde, los Weasley iban a celebrar en el jardín de La Madriguera una pequeña fiesta que ya se había hecho costumbre cada 31 de julio desde que Harry vivía en Londres y a la que, por cierto, Draco jamás lo había acompañado.

Esa ocasión iba a ser la primera vez que Draco iría con él. Harry sabía bien que eso no resultaría sencillo para su novio, quien nunca se había llevado bien con ninguno de los Weasley ni siquiera después de que Harry y él decidieran formalizar su relación.

—La casa ya está conectada a la red flu —le dijo Draco en voz baja mientras le acomodaba cariñosa y solícitamente el cuello de la camisa. Ambos, de pie frente a la enorme chimenea del salón principal, se miraban el uno al otro con gran cariño y pocas ganas de despedirse. Después de lo vivido en su nueva habitación, a Harry le era imposible disimular la expresión de idiota agradecido que seguramente tenía en la cara—. ¿Quieres usarla o prefieres aparecerte? —le preguntó Draco de manera casual, como intentando restarle importancia.

Harry se sintió contento de que Draco le brindara aquella opción, pero estaba decidido a repetir la aparición una y otra vez hasta que finalmente ésta dejara de resultarle atemorizante.

—Creo que mejor voy a aparecerme —susurró, cerrando los ojos durante un momento cuando Draco terminó de arreglarle la ropa y se inclinó hacia él para darle un rápido beso en los labios—. No quiero llenarme todo de hollín. Al menos, no hoy.

Draco sonrió orgulloso; después de todo, el bonito, moderno y costoso guardarropa que Harry llevaba puesto era también un regalo de cumpleaños de parte del rubio.

—No te olvides de que Cliff quiere ir con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —le recordó Draco, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás—. Quedó de estar en el apartamento en… —miró su reloj de pulsera y levantó las cejas— cinco minutos. Y eso quiere decir que también yo tengo que darme prisa o la señorita Mirela va a matarme. Ya sabes el genio que se carga la muy bruja. —Harry soltó una risita al recordar el carácter tan vivo que tenía aquella mujer que Draco había contratado para decorar y amueblar sus nuevas oficinas—. Pero no tardaré —le prometió a Harry—. Seguramente sólo se dedicará a enseñarme miles de trozos de tela que me parecerán todos iguales, yo escogeré cualquier cosa para que me deje en paz y se largue, y entonces me reuniré contigo en la casa de tus Weasley, ¿te parece bien?

Harry asintió. Se encontraba demasiado agradecido con Draco por haber aceptado acompañarlo a La Madriguera como para molestarse porque tenía que cumplir con aquel compromiso profesional que lo haría llegar un poco tarde.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Ve con Mirela y da lo mejor de ti. Pon todo tu corazón en escoger la tela más bonita y elegante para los sillones de tu sala de espera —se burló y Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Oye, no subestimes el poder de los colores y las texturas! ¿Nunca has leído un libro de feng shui? Mira que eso puede marcar la diferencia entre cerrar o no un estupendo trato con unos empresarios coreanos o…

Draco lo silenció con un beso en la boca que demoró más de lo que a ambos les convenía. Finalmente, Draco se separó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Lárgate por Cliff y dale el paseo de su vida. Diviértete mientras llego, pero no soples las velas del pastel hasta que yo esté ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero estar presente cuando pidas tu deseo. Te veré en un par de horas.

Harry le sonrió también, Draco le cerró un ojo y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los dos se desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo: Harry hacia su apartamento y Draco, a su oficina.

Cliff ya estaba esperándolo: Harry lo encontró tras la puerta del apartamento dando brinquitos de ansiedad.

—¡Harry! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido! —gritó Cliff al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Harry se rió con ganas y correspondió el abrazo. Apretando firmemente el torso de Cliff, tiró de él hacia adentro del apartamento, cerró la puerta y, tal como Draco se lo había aconsejado, se desapareció junto con su amigo hacia La Madriguera; así, le dio uno de esos paseos que Cliff tanto adoraba y cuya sensación lo hacía gritar de la emoción.

Cuando llegaron con los Weasley, antes de aproximarse a la casa, Harry pasó varios minutos intentando tranquilizar a un emocionado Cliff para poder llevarlo al jardín donde todos los esperaban. Afortunadamente, Charlie Weasley se acercó a ellos antes que nadie y su mera presencia fue aliciente más que suficiente para que Cliff dejara de comportarse como un niño pequeño con subidón de azúcar. Harry los presentó y se quedó tan azorado como el mismo Cliff cuando un muy amable Charlie le pidió a éste que lo acompañase a conocer el interior de La Madriguera.

—Nunca has estado en una casa de magos, ¿o sí? —le preguntó Charlie para animarlo.

—No, nunca. El apartamento de Draco y Harry es más común y corriente que el mío propio, te lo juro. Todo aburrido y normal —masculló Cliff, mirando al guapo y fornido Charlie de arriba abajo como si no pudiera creer en su buena suerte.

—Te encantará, Cliff, ve —le dijo Harry, empujándolo—. La primera vez que yo entré a La Madriguera casi muero de la impresión. Es totalmente mágica, desde la puerta hasta el ático. ¿Todavía sigue ahí el ghoul que golpeaba las cañerías y no nos dejaba dormir?

—Todavía —respondió Charlie sonriendo mucho ante la cara de espanto y asombro que puso Cliff—. Ya sabes, le hemos tomado cariño. Casi forma parte de la familia.

—¿Puedo verlo? ¿No es peligroso? —comenzó a preguntar Cliff mientras tomaba a Charlie del brazo y los dos se alejaban hacia la casa. Charlie iba resplandeciente, como si se tratase de un gran honor para él tener un muggle a quien instruir. Harry los vio irse y se le ocurrió que Cliff iba a morirse de admiración (o de miedo, quién sabe) en cuanto Charlie le contara a qué se dedicaba para ganarse la vida.

Aprovechando su repentina libertad, Harry huyó hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta: el huerto detrás de la casa. Ahí, Arthur acostumbraba colocar una carpa de segunda mano que había comprado hacía unos años cuando se dio cuenta de que eso le iba a salir más barato que estar alquilando cada vez que celebraban algo (y es que una familia de _ese_tamaño tenía fechas de sobra para festejar). Bajo la carpa, Harry se encontró a la familia Weasley en pleno —a excepción de Ron (que no había podido escaparse de su trabajo) y del mismo Charlie, por supuesto. También estaban Colin, Neville, Dean y otros pocos de sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts. Harry saludó a todos con besos y abrazos y durante un buen rato hasta se olvidó de que era el responsable de la custodia de un muggle en tierra de magos.

Harry apenas podía creerlo cuando descubrió, una hora más tarde, que Charlie y Cliff estaban sentados juntos, que no se habían separado y que ambos lucían mucho más que entusiasmados el uno con el otro. Harry resopló, pensando que ni siquiera él había tenido la suerte de ligar con el único hermano gay de Ron, pero luego se consoló recordando que tal vez eso había sido porque las pocas veces que había visto a Charlie, él todavía era novio de Colin.

Pero ahora, sin embargo, tenía a alguien muchísimo mejor y sólo para él. Harry suspiró y sonrió al recordar a Draco; y justo en él estaba pensando cuando, de pronto, Molly llegó a su lado y le murmuró junto a la oreja:

—Harry, cariño… allá junto a la casa está un joven con acento gracioso que dice que es amigo tuyo. Lucas, creo que me dijo que se llamaba. ¿Quieres que le permita pasar?

Harry miró a Molly y luego echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Jadeó y se puso de pie enseguida cuando vio al joven alto y rubio que estaba esperando de pie junto a la entrada de la casa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja; sencillamente no podía creer que Luca Lang _de verdad _hubiese ido a Inglaterra sólo para asistir a su sencilla fiesta de cumpleaños. Corrió a abrazar a su querido colega alemán al que tenía meses sin ver, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y preguntándose quién sería aquel atractivo mago a quien Harry parecía tener en tan alta estima.

* * *

Después de una hora y media espantosa donde Draco tuvo que —tal como lo había vaticinado— mirar miles de trozos de géneros que a simple vista parecían todos iguales para terminar eligiendo sólo un par, por fin se vio libre para ir al cuchitril de los pelirrojos y hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta que éstos celebraban para su novio. Mientras Mirela terminaba de reunir sus álbumes, archivadores y muestras para poder retirarse, Draco arrugó el gesto con asco al pensar en las poquísimas ganas que tenía de asistir a ese lugar.

Pero no podía fallarle a Harry. No podía. Se lo había prometido. Así que se armó de valor porque se dio cuenta de que ir a esa mugrosa celebración prácticamente era también un regalo para Harry que _tenía _que hacerle.

Además, Harry le había contado de la muy alta probabilidad de que el estúpido de Creevey estuviese presente en el evento ya que esos días estaba apostado en España y, debido a la cercanía, no le costaría demasiado tomar un avión o un traslador para llegar a Inglaterra. Y no, sencillamente Draco no podía no asistir a un sitio donde aquel imbécil estuviese presente y tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de estar cerca de Harry para ponerle sus asquerosos tentáculos encima.

Primero muerto que permitir eso. Porque Draco estaba convencido, por más que Harry le asegurara que Creevey ya había superado todo, que éste seguía esperando que él traicionara a Harry para pararse ante éste y decirle "Te lo dije" y, de paso, aprovechar para meterse de nuevo en sus pantalones.

Sólo pensar en eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Más le valía al Peter Parker no estar ni parado ni sentado en un radio de menos de diez metros alrededor de Harry, porque si no…

Contó hasta cien para armarse de paciencia mientras Mirela terminaba de irse y, finalmente, él también pudo hacerlo. Sintiéndose bastante inquieto, se desapareció rumbo a La Madriguera. Llegó al sitio más cercano a la casa donde las protecciones de la misma le permitían aparecerse y, bufando con hastío, comenzó a andar el largo camino (que no era tanto en realidad, pero de algo tenía que quejarse aunque fuera sólo mentalmente) que restaba para llegar a aquella covacha deforme que los pelirrojos amigos de Harry se atrevían a llamar casa.

Entre más polvo se levantaba a su paso y se impregnaba en su traje de diseñador cortado a la medida, más y más se enfurecía Draco. Intentó canalizar todo su enojo contra aquellos cavernícolas que no eran capaces siquiera de hacer un camino de concreto (o de piedra al menos) que condujera a su buhardilla, y no contra Harry por haberlo obligado —involuntariamente— a ir ahí. Repentinamente recordó a Creevey e incrementó la velocidad y la longitud de sus zancadas.

El brillante sol de verano estaba ya ocultándose tras las colinas que rodeaban Ottery St. Catchpole cuando Draco llegó a la parte trasera de la casa de los Weasley donde aparentemente tenía lugar la tertulia. Las voces y las risas de las personas reunidas ahí llegaron hasta él al mismo tiempo que varias gallinas y unos pocos gnomos corrieron despavoridos a su paso. Draco rodó los ojos, incapaz de creer las cosas que tenía que hacer por amor y lamentando profundamente el estado en el que quedarían sus costosos zapatos.

Menos mal que a Narcisa le había dicho que llevaría a Harry a cenar a un sitio romántico y que deseaba estar a solas con él, porque sabía que su pobre madre se hubiera horrorizado de enterarse de la verdad. Esa había sido una mentira blanca que Draco había tenido de contarle para quitársela de encima cuando ella había insistido en acompañarlos durante aquella tarde. Iba pensando en lo hermoso que hubiese sido si Harry y él realmente se hubieran largado solos a cenar a cualquier sitio, cuando alguien salió tan imprevistamente de detrás de uno de los árboles de la huerta que casi choca de frente contra él.

Draco ahogó una exclamación de furia al descubrir que era Creevey, de entre toda la gente. Ambos detuvieron su marcha y se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante un momento.

—Malfoy —dijo el otro a modo de saludo.

Draco respondió con un gesto de asentimiento. El maldito Parker iba vestido _casi_ con tan buen gusto como él y eso no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Su mal humor aumentó hasta volverse inaguantable hasta para él mismo.

—¿Finalmente has reconocido que Harry no soporta tu presencia? —dijo Draco, físicamente incapaz de contenerse de molestar a Creevey—. ¿Es por eso que le estás regalando el precioso obsequio de tu ausencia?

Creevey frunció el ceño y enrojeció como tomate. Draco, por su parte, por fin pudo sonreír: insultar a Creevey siempre le proporcionaba un indecible placer del que jamás se sentiría culpable. Lo que le costaba creer era que Creevey no dejara de picar el anzuelo con esa facilidad y que continuara dándole a Draco la satisfacción de verlo perder los estribos con tan poca cosa. Suspiró con nostalgia y llegó a la conclusión de que, ahora que el imbecilito se había largado a América, era bastante probable que Draco lo extrañara más que el mismo Harry. Sonrió ampliamente ante esa ironía mientas Creevey bufaba como toro rabioso.

—Iba solamente a la casa por mi cámara —respondió éste entre dientes, todavía todo rojo y alterado. Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle si de verdad creía que a él le interesaba lo que fuera a hacer, cuando el otro sonrió inesperadamente. Una sonrisa amplia y burlesca que Draco sólo le había visto en aquellas horribles ocasiones en las que el idiota todavía era novio de Harry y le ganaba a Draco alguna de las silenciosas y tácitas batallas que ambos libraban por la atención del moreno. Creevey lo barrió con la mirada antes de decir en tono mordaz—: ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Harry? Está allá al fondo con los chicos Weasley y… con otros. —Soltó una risita que encendió todas las alarmas de Draco—. Aunque no creo que Harry te esté echando de menos en lo más mínimo, Malfoy. Podrás ver por ti mismo que está muy bien acompañado.

Terminando de decir eso, le dedicó a Draco una última mirada altanera y se dio la media vuelta, echando a andar hacia la casa. Draco se quedó un momento mirándolo, un tanto desconcertado y preguntándose qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar. Agitó la cabeza como para despabilarse y emprendió camino hacia el interior de la carpa.

Ingresó y rápidamente echó un vistazo alrededor: demasiadas cabezas rojas para su gusto y comodidad. No vio a Harry enseguida, pero sí encontró a Cliff sentado muy cerca de la entrada. Éste estaba charlando muy sonriente y animado con el único Weasley guapo que Draco conocía: el tal Charlie, el entrena-dragones o algo parecido. Entonces Cliff descubrió a Draco, sonrió más y se puso de pie, arrastrando al chico Weasley con él. Draco arqueó las cejas con sorpresa: Cliff iba descaradamente colgado del brazo del Weasley y ambos se veían muy contentos. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—¡Draco, por fin llegas! Te estábamos esperando —exclamó Cliff sin soltar a Weasley—. ¿Conoces ya a Charlie? —Draco apenas asentía cuando Cliff ya estaba gritando otra pregunta, tan emocionado que estaba sonrojado—: ¡¿Sabes que cuida dragones en Rumania?! ¿Te imaginas eso? ¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien con un trabajo más increíble, peligroso y rudo?

—Harry peleó una vez contra un dragón enorme y furioso sin más arma que su varita. Y tenía sólo catorce años —respondió Draco mecánicamente, obedeciendo a un estúpido impulso de no dejarse deslumbrar por los galanes de Cliff. Harry era mil veces mejor que cualquiera y ahí estaba él para certificarlo. Faltaba más.

Cliff abrió los ojos bastante impresionado.

—¿En serio?

—En serio, yo también fui testigo de eso —corroboró el Weasley en tono condescendiente y sonriendo mucho, como si le hiciera gracia que Draco mencionara precisamente ese episodio—. Hola, Malfoy —dijo y le ofreció la mano cortésmente.

—Weasley —saludó a su vez Draco—. Veo que ya has conocido a _mi amigo_ Cliff —agregó al tiempo que estrujaba la diestra del pelirrojo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Draco esperaba que el chico Weasley fuera lo bastante listo para notar la amenaza implícita en las palabras en las que había puesto énfasis. _Cliff es MI amigo, Weasley, así que cuidadito con tratarlo mal. Los dragones que cuidas en Rumania no son nada comparados a la ira vengativa que se desatará en mí si osas romperle el corazón._

No supo si Charlie Weasley interpretó el mensaje o no, pero la sonrisa enorme que tenía ante el entusiasmo desaforado de Cliff tranquilizó un poco a Draco. Éste concluyó que si alguien aguantaba a su amigo sin avergonzarse por su comportamiento de niño hiperactivo, tenía que ser porque de verdad manifestaba un interés sincero. Entonces, y como para dejarlos solos a propósito, Weasley se ofreció a ir por bebidas para los tres. Apenas se alejó, Cliff se abrazó de Draco para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Sabes que el maldito pelirrojo me ha dicho que _usa _un látigo? Y no, querido, no me estoy refiriendo a que lo usa en su trabajo de dragonolista. —Draco soltó un bufido de risa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Cliff añadió—: ¿Te crees que tú eres el único al que le gusta usar látigos tras la puerta de la habitación? Oh, no, cariño, te sorprenderías si te cuento las cosas que hacemos los demás. Desde que…

Draco se tapó las orejas con las manos.

—¡Demasiada información, Cliff! ¡Cállate, no quiero saber! —exclamó. Se giró para darle la espalda a Cliff y aprovechó para buscar a Harry entre la pequeña multitud.

Muchos de los presentes se habían percatado de su llegada y en vez de ponerse de pie para saludarlo, simplemente se le quedaron viendo con diferentes niveles de desagrado en la cara. Draco los ignoró mientras sus ojos recorrían el pequeño sitio que estaba quedándose a oscuras ahora que el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, cuando finalmente descubrió la mesa donde Harry estaba sentado. Draco se olvidó de todo y observó atónito a su novio quien, aparentemente, estaba pasándosela muy bien sin él y, tal como el maldito de Creevey le había dicho, se encontraba _muy bien acompañado._

—Draco, ¿quieres…? —escuchó la voz de Cliff, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—¿Quién es ése que está con Harry? —preguntó.

—Es un colega —respondió Charlie Weasley que regresaba en ese justo momento con tres botellas de cerveza en las manos—. Creo que es de Alemania y me parece que ha trabajado con Harry en diferentes ocasiones.

—¿Alemania? —repitió Draco casi para él mismo.

Aquella visión era lo más espantoso que Draco había visto desde que se había enfrentado cara a cara con un _kelpie. _Aquel alemán, si es que Draco no estaba equivocado, tenía que ser el maldito acosador que Harry había conocido en Grecia en su primer viaje de trabajo y que le había enseñado varios trucos de magia negra, incluyendo aquel que les había salvado el pellejo a los dos: el _doppelgänger._ Y si Draco estaba enterado de que era un acosador no era porque Harry se lo hubiera contado, oh no, sino porque Draco era lo suficientemente astuto para sumar dos más dos y relacionar los sonrojos y la manera en que Harry _no _lo miraba a los ojos cuando cualquier tema relacionado con ese mago salía a relucir.

Si ya de por sí era malo imaginarse horribles escenas en las que los colegas de Harry siempre estaban tratando de seducirlo, no se comparaba a lo que Draco estaba sintiendo en ese momento en el que, aparentemente, sus más temidas pesadillas estaban haciéndose realidad. Porque el tipo estaba sentado junto a Harry totalmente pegado, casi encima de él, su atención totalmente volcada en el moreno. Y Harry… Harry sencillamente parecía resplandecer de contento al lado del imbécil. No le quitaba los ojos de encima y su sonrisa era enorme. Peor todavía, creía Draco, era el hecho de que el tal Luca era _muy _guapo y estaba _completa y absolutamente_ bueno. Tanto, que Draco estaba seguro que de haberlo conocido anteriormente, cuando él era un empedernido conquistador, no habría descansado hasta habérselo follado.

Miró hacia Cliff, quien, a su vez, miraba hacia Harry y Luca con expresión azorada y preocupada. Esa actitud de Cliff terminó de decirle a Draco que no eran alucinaciones suyas sino todo lo contrario: sus sospechas estaban bien justificadas y era verdad que aquel baboso alto, rubio y con cara de modelo de pasarela, estaba intentando ligar con _su _Harry. Así de notorio era que todos ahí en la fiesta estaban dándose cuenta.

Repentinamente furioso, Draco tomó la botella de cerveza que Charlie le ofrecía y caminó hacia la mesa donde Harry estaba sentado. Cliff lo siguió a corta distancia; se veía bastante angustiado.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco, espera! —le cuchicheó, pero Draco lo ignoró.

Los tres (porque Charlie Weasley parecía haber decidido que no se separaría de Cliff) llegaron ante la mesa donde estaban Harry y varios de sus amigos. Rápidamente Draco pasó revista y reconoció a casi todos los presentes. Estaban la chica Weasley con un mago joven que seguramente sería su novio, los dos gemelos, Longbottom y otro Gryffindor que Draco recordaba había sido compañero de habitación de Harry en Hogwarts. Granger y Ron Weasley no estaban a la vista. Draco supuso, dándole gracias a la vida por esos pequeños milagros, que tal vez no habían podido escaparse de París. Al único que Draco no conocía en esa mesa, era al alemán que parecía el siamés de Harry por la manera tan cercana que estaba sentando junto a él.

Todos interrumpieron su charla y los miraron con diferentes expresiones de resentimiento; algunos de ellos incluso parecieron encontrar totalmente ofensivo el hecho de que Charlie Weasley estuviese junto a Cliff y Draco. Harry fue el único que se puso de pie.

—¡Draco! —exclamó con alegría genuina; Draco lo sabía porque conocía a Harry como nadie y, para él, el moreno no era más que un libro abierto—. ¡Gracias por venir! Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien. —La mirada de Harry, cargada de un cariño que a Draco le sentó muy mal, se posó en el alemán—. Este es mi querido colega Luca Lang, a quien conocí en Grecia hace cuatro meses y con quien de vez en cuando sigo haciendo equipo para trabajar. —Harry regresó sus ojos hacia Draco como para ver su reacción, y Draco tuvo que fingir una sonrisa a toda prisa.

—Mucho gusto —dijo secamente, y podía jurar que el tal Lang le dedicaba una mirada cargada de socarronería.

Harry pareció satisfecho con el saludo de Draco y de nuevo posó sus ojos en Lang. Le dijo:

—Luca, este es el mago del que te he hablado tanto: mi novio, Draco Malfoy.

Lang finalmente se levantó de su asiento; todavía tenía en la cara esa expresión de burla que a Draco ya estaba crispándole los nervios. ¿Acaso Harry no podía verla también?

—Es un verdadero placer conocer finalmente al grandioso empresario, Draco Malfoy —murmuró con un marcado acento mientras le tendía una mano de dedos largos y blancos a Draco. Éste frunció los labios y se la estrechó.

—El placer es mío —mintió Draco hablando entre dientes. Deseó de todo corazón que el otro se diese cuenta de que no estaba siendo sincero.

Y probablemente así fue, si Draco podía deducir algo de los ojos burlescos que lo recorrieron de arriba abajo. Lang resopló disimuladamente antes de señalar unas sillas que quedaban libres y decir:

—¿Quieren acompañarnos?

Draco sintió que se enfurecía cada vez más. ¡Por supuesto que quería acompañarlos! ¿Qué estaba pensando el estúpido, que Draco sólo iba de paso a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su propio novio? Abrió la boca para decir justamente eso (y agregar algún otro insulto muy florido), pero no pudo porque Cliff ya estaba sacándole una silla junto a Harry y empujándolo para sentarlo ahí. Hecho eso, Cliff se sentó al lado de Draco, y Charlie lo hizo junto a Cliff.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Charlie.

—Luca nos estaba contando el tipo de magia y hechizos que enseñan en Durmstrang y que en Hogwarts no están ni siquiera en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca —contestó uno de los gemelos (Draco no sabía cuál de los dos)—. ¡Es realmente genial! Ojalá en Inglaterra fueran un poco más sueltos con el tema.

—Creo que así estamos bien, ese tipo de magia no siempre es bien utilizada —opinó el novio de la Comadrejilla, quien, si Draco no se equivocaba, era un empollón que había pertenecido a Ravenclaw.

—Los magos que quieren aprender _ese _tipo de magia siempre encuentran la manera de hacerlo, la enseñen o no en el colegio —afirmó Harry con aire pensativo.

—Posiblemente, pero enseñarla ahí podría incrementar el número de magos y brujas que se inclinan hacia esas artes, ¿no? —dijo Longbottom con cara de susto, provocando varios asentimientos de cabeza entre los presentes.

—Yo creo —acotó Lang con ese acento alemán que Draco realmente estaba comenzando a detestar— en el derecho a tener la oportunidad de aprender un poco de todo. Lo que hagamos posteriormente con el conocimiento es otro cantar. Es como el alcohol —agregó mientras meneaba su vaso de whisky de fuego y ponía pose de modelo de anuncio publicitario—, todos sabemos que su abuso no es bueno. Sin embargo está ahí, legal y a disposición de todos porque el uso que cada persona le dé es su entera decisión y responsabilidad.

Draco apretó los labios con rabia, no porque no estuviera de acuerdo por lo recién dicho por Lang, sino precisamente por lo contrario. Concordar con el cretino sólo hizo que lo odiara más, sobre todo cuando todos en la mesa manifestaron su aprobación e incluso hubo quienes lo palmearon en la espalda apoyando su comentario. Draco sabía que si él hubiese dicho eso, nadie en esa mesa —excepto Harry y Cliff— habría manifestado semejante beneplácito. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo sentir envidia de la aceptación que gozaba Lang entre aquella detestable concurrencia, pero en el fondo así era y no sabía cómo evitarlo ni cómo manejarlo.

Se sentía ofuscado y confundido. No era como si se le fuese a espantar el sueño o algo parecido si no contaba con el apoyo de esa gente, por supuesto, pero ellos _eran_ los amigos de Harry. No sólo eso, Draco sabía que Harry consideraba a los Weasley como familia. Intuía que tarde o temprano la opinión de éstos pesaría en el ánimo del moreno. ¿Y si en el futuro todos ellos emprendían campaña contra Draco en pro de orillar a Harry a regresar con Creevey o, peor aún, a que se buscase otro novio como ese maldito de Lang que parecía tener a todos encandilados con su atractivo? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo Harry soportaría semejante artillería sin flaquear?

—Completamente de acuerdo con eso —dijo de pronto la desagradable voz de Colin Creevey, quien justo acababa de llegar a la mesa con su cámara en las manos—, especialmente cuando hay magos que se deciden a usar ese tipo de magia y ni siquiera pagan responsabilidad alguna por sus actos —terminó de decir apuntando con un dedo hacia la cicatriz que le recorría toda la mejilla izquierda y mirando acusadoramente hacia Draco.

Draco luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse ecuánime ante aquel reproche injusto y más cuando las miradas de todos en la maldita mesa se giraron hacia él. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero no se permitió ninguna otra expresión que delatase su disgusto.

—Colin —masculló Harry, y el mismo Draco se estremeció sólo de escucharlo. Fue solamente una palabra pero, por la manera en que Harry la había pronunciado, parecía encerrar cientos de advertencias nada agradables. Por millonésima ocasión Draco se preguntó cómo Creevey podía soportar que Harry lo tratase con aquel desprecio y, a pesar de eso, continuar creyendo que tal vez podría reanudar su relación con él—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes qué fue lo que realmente pasó aquella ocasión.

Repentinamente, la mano de Harry buscó la de Draco por debajo de la mesa. Se la sujetó y la apretó firmemente, todo mientras sus ojos verdes taladraban con enojo a Creevey. Draco se permitió esbozar una sonrisita de satisfacción mientras miraba al cretino a la cara.

—¡Harry tiene razón, Parker! —espetó Cliff a su vez. Levantó una mano y señaló a Creevey con un dedo—. ¡Hasta yo que no soy mago comprendo perfectamente que Draco estaba hechizado cuando te hizo eso, así que no se vale que se lo eches en cara! ¡No estaba siendo él mismo!

Creevey, quien seguramente no se esperaba tanta acción defensiva en beneficio de Draco, apretó los labios y enrojeció súbitamente. Se sentó y no dijo más. Draco, sin pizca de compasión, le regaló una enorme sonrisa burlesca. Sentir a su diestra y siniestra el calor físico y emocional que le brindaban Harry y Cliff le bastaba para estar bien, para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto. No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie más en esa mesa ni en ningún otro lugar. Al diablo con todo el mundo mágico.

El silencio más incómodo de todos los silencios incómodos que había conocido la humanidad se instaló entre ellos. Harry le dirigió a Draco una breve mirada que hablaba de lo mucho que sentía aquello, y Draco deseó poder tener alguna manera de explicarle a Harry que nada de eso importaba siempre y cuando él lo estuviese apoyando así. Por supuesto, no con palabras. Eso era demasiado cursi para sus estándares. Harry tendría que adivinarlo de alguna manera.

Draco se permitió distraerse pensando en modos de hacerle comprender a Harry aquello, cuando el novio de la Comadrejilla habló de pronto, liberándolos a todos de esa penosa situación de mutismo.

—Ginny me contó un poco acerca de lo que te pasó, Malfoy —dijo, y a Draco le sorprendió bastante que se estuviese dirigiendo precisamente a él. El mago pareció cohibirse un poco cuando Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero continuó hablando—: Esa maldición que conjuraron sobre ti es realmente asombrosa, única en su género. ¡Estás catalogado como la primera y única víctima hasta ahora! En la academia incluso le dedican varias horas de clase y la llaman "la maldición Malfoy de los celos". La han estado investigando para descubrir maneras efectivas de detectarla. El único detalle es que, como ustedes se niegan a declarar la manera en que fuiste sanado, no se sabe cómo…

La chica Weasley carraspeó sonoramente para interrumpir a su novio.

—Michael está estudiando medimagia —le explicó ella a Draco, y éste se asombró tanto porque la Comadrejilla le estuviese hablando directamente como por el hecho de que lo hacía en un tono amable—. Por favor, Malfoy, perdona su entusiasmo. Siempre es así, se emociona por las cosas más raras. Su lado Ravenclaw lo hace ver las situaciones desde las perspectivas más extrañas, ¿verdad, cariño?

Ella y el tal Michael se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron como idiotas, quedándose así hasta que uno de los gemelos Weasley hizo sonidos de arcadas y la pantomima de que estaba vomitándose. Michael se sonrojó un poco y no dijo más.

—Pero, en serio, ¿cómo consiguieron sanar a Malfoy? —quiso saber Longbottom—. Por lo que escuché, estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales y parecía no tener remedio. ¿Cuándo nos contarás, Harry? —Sus preguntas ocasionaron que todos en la mesa prestaran total atención hacia Harry. Éste también carraspeó.

—Es un… secreto, ya se los había dicho. No insistan, chicos. No puedo hablarles de ello, lo siento —respondió Harry muy serio, haciendo que varios soltaran exclamaciones de desencanto.

—Debe de ser una historia fascinante —comentó Luca Lang, mirando a Harry con una expresión petulante que a Draco no le gustó para nada—. Qué pena que no puedan contárnosla —añadió con un tono sarcástico que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Por supuesto que no habían hecho del dominio público la manera en que Harry había conjurado un _doppelgänger _para que Draco lo "matara", ya que realizar ese tipo de magia era bastante ilegal y ninguno de los dos estaba muy convencido de que el Ministerio se portara benevolente con Harry, así se hubiese tratado de un caso de vida o muerte. Además, Draco había utilizado la prohibidísima maldición asesina, así que tampoco habían querido arriesgarse a que tratasen de imputarle cargos por eso (realmente no creían que al Ministerio le importara que sólo se hubiera tratado del asesinato del doble fantasmagórico de alguien). Los únicos enterados de cómo habían sucedido las cosas eran Granger, Ron Weasley, Creevey, Cliff y Narcisa, quienes les habían jurado no decirle a nadie más.

Pero ahora que Draco lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de si Harry le había dicho algo a Luca Lang. No le agradó en lo más mínimo pensar en Harry teniéndole semejante nivel de confianza al alemán.

—Me perturba un poco que hablen de esa maldición en la Academia de Sanadores —dijo Harry en voz baja, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de Draco. El moreno tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de contrariedad—. Es como darla a conocer, como… "presentarla en sociedad". Ahora se arriesgarán a que más gente la use, y eso sería… nefasto.

El moreno tragó y guardó silencio. Ahora fue Draco quien apretó su mano sobre la de Harry, intentando demostrar un poco de simpatía. Él recordaba poco de aquellos días en los que había estado hechizado, pero por lo que Harry le había contado, sabía que para éste habían sido una experiencia terrible y difícil de superar.

—Pero qué barbaridad, en esta mesa sí que saben divertirse y celebrar a lo grande. ¡Qué charlas más animadas! —se burló uno de los gemelos Weasley.

—Toda la razón, George —dijo el otro con expresión de pasmo—. Recuerda invitarlos a todos ellos a mi funeral y no a nuestro cumpleaños.

—Nos ahorrarán cientos de galeones en plañideras.

—Aquello estará más amargo que el café que prepara Neville.

—¡Oye!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Potter, señor! —gritó Dobby, apareciendo de repente encima de la mesa y derribando vasos y botellas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Por fin alguien con verdadero espíritu festivo! —exclamó Fred—. ¡Hasta trae un pastel!

En efecto, Dobby llevaba un pastel brutalmente enorme sobre las manos, las cuales sostenía por arriba de su cabeza. Draco arqueó las cejas, dándose cuenta de que el elfo tendría que estar empleando magia para que el pastel no se cayera. Tenía que ser demasiado pesado para poder cargarlo así.

Por si las dudas, Draco movió su silla un poco hacia atrás.

A su lado, Harry se rió y se acercó a Draco para explicarle al oído:

—Dobby y yo tenemos… cierta historia con los pasteles, por así decirlo, así que todos los años, en mi cumpleaños, él se empeña en ser quien me lo obsequie. Afortunadamente para mí y para todos, Dobby cocina muy bien.

La concurrencia completa pareció inyectarse de energía con la llegada de Dobby y el pastel. Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir, y más cuando Dobby bajó de la mesa de un salto e hizo una pronunciada reverencia sin que el gigantesco dulce se tambaleara ni siquiera un poco. El pastel, ahora que Draco podía verlo bien, estaba tan feo y deforme que resultaba simpático. Aparentemente Dobby había intentado dibujar un colacuerno húngaro y un mini Harry, si es que Draco podía deducir algo de las dos figuras oscuras que adornaban la parte superior del dulce. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que Harry tuviera razón y que Dobby fuera mejor repostero que dibujante.

Dobby llevó el pastel hasta la mesa vecina donde estaban los Weasley mayores y, acto seguido, hizo aparecer un cuchillo realmente gigantesco. Harry le dedicó a Draco una última sonrisa antes de abandonarlo y dirigirse hacia donde Dobby, Molly, Arthur Weasley y otros ancianos que Draco no conocía, lo estaban esperando. Los invitados volvieron a aplaudir cuando Harry tomó el cuchillo que Dobby le ofrecía y lo levantó en alto, blandiéndolo encima de su cabeza como si de una espada se tratara. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado de la genuina alegría que iluminaba la cara de Harry y que lo hacía resplandecer, así que también él aplaudió un poco mientras su novio esperaba que Dobby terminaba de encender las veinticuatro velas que habían aparecido de repente y que simulaban ser la flama arrojada por el dragón.

—¡Qué bonito! —gritó Cliff, aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo y dando saltitos.

—No cabe duda que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar y que hacen más felices a las personas que todos los juguetes, las casas o los yates del mundo, ¿no lo crees así, Malfoy?

Draco sintió que la rabia le volvía al alma al escuchar a Lang decir aquello. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro y automáticamente dejó de aplaudir. Con lentitud, se giró hacia Lang para encararlo. Éste se había movido de lugar hasta quedar parado a su lado, justo en el sitio donde antes había estado Harry.

—Veo que Harry ya te ha contado de los obsequios que le hice durante el día —le dijo a Lang, todavía tratando de ser cortés con aquel maleducado. Harry no podría culparlo de no haberlo intentado.

Lang abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto socarrón.

—Oh, sí. De hecho, Harry y yo estuvimos charlando durante horas… todas esas horas en las que te demoraste en llegar porque estabas muy ocupado en una cita de trabajo con no sé quién. ¿Justo el día de su cumpleaños? Mal hecho, Malfoy. Yo que tú, no descuidaría tanto a mi novio. Nunca sabes quién puede aprovecharse de eso.

Draco miró a Lang de arriba abajo antes de soltar un bufido de incredulidad. Ahí estaba el baboso confesándole todo: tal como él lo había sospechado, Lang _realmente _estaba intentando enamorar a Harry sin importarle que éste estuviera en una relación con Draco.

De cierto modo a Draco le alegró la sinceridad descarada del otro porque, de esa misma manera, él también podría hablar sin tapujos acerca del tema. Echó un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera prestándoles atención. Comprobó que todos estaban ignorándolos, ocupados mirando a Harry y a Dobby peleándose por contener la enorme flama en la que se habían convertido las velas del pastel. Draco se permitió observar a Harry durante un momento: éste había tenido que sacar su varita y ahora estaba arrojando chorros de agua porque las llamas amenazaban con llegar al techo de la carpa e incendiarla. Si el maldito de Lang no estuviera importunándolo, seguramente el mismo Draco ya habría acudido en su ayuda. Suspirando con malestar, éste dio un paso hacia Lang y se inclinó para hablarle casi al oído:

—No pretendas ni por un instante que me conoces, Lang. A mí, a Harry o a nuestra relación —le susurró, intentando poner en cada palabra una amenaza velada—. No tienes idea de nuestra historia. No sabes nada de nada.

Lang se movió hacia atrás, pero si Draco creía que lo había intimidado, se equivocaba. El alemán lo miraba todavía con más cinismo que antes.

—Conozco a Harry lo suficiente para augurarte algo, Malfoy: él no permanecerá mucho tiempo a tu lado. Tú no eres lo que necesita, y más pronto que tarde, se irá a buscarlo a otro lado. Punto.

Draco resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que no debía caer en su juego, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No me digas, sabelotodo. ¿Y qué es lo que Harry necesita según tú?

—¿No lo ves, Malfoy? Lo tienes ante tus narices —dijo Lang, señalando hacia donde Harry se reía a carcajadas mientras intentaba restaurar con magia un empapado pastel. Varios de los Weasley estaban a su alrededor, todos varita en mano, tratando de ayudar y riéndose mucho cada vez que alguien dejaba el pastel en peor estado. Dobby parecía muy apenado y Molly tuvo que quitarle el cuchillo cuando el elfo trató de golpearse la cabeza con él—. Una familia —espetó Lang—. Lo que Harry necesita, y tú nunca vas a darle, es una familia.

—Harry no necesita que yo le dé nada, él ya la tiene con los Weasley —respondió Draco de inmediato. En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo un estúpido al seguirle la corriente a Lang, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de defender su relación con Harry ante los demás—. Yo le doy cosas muy diferentes, ¿no te ha contado? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno de Lang de emitir un bufido de burla.

—Yo tengo una familia adorable en casa. Madre, padre y montones de hermanos y hermanas, todos ellos muy compresivos con mi orientación sexual. Amarían a Harry, y Harry a ellos, estoy seguro. Él sería muy feliz en Füssen con nosotros.

Draco jadeó, se rió y miró boquiabierto al muy desdichado. Sencillamente no podía creer en tanta desfachatez.

—¿Así de desvergonzado eres, Lang? ¿Te das cuenta de que estás reconociendo _ante mí,_ el novio de Harry, que estás tratando de seducirlo? Y peor, ¿usando a tu propia familia para eso? —añadió con azoro. Ni siquiera él habría caído así de bajo jamás por muy enamorado que hubiese estado.

Lang meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y miró hacia donde estaba Harry, quien, después de haber conseguido controlar el incendio y de componer un poco el pastel, ahora estaba partiendo trozos con el cuchillo mientras Molly los servía en los platos de una vajilla que seguramente había conocido mejores épocas.

—¿Realmente necesitabas mi confesión, Malfoy? Creo que es bastante obvio para todos cuál es mi intención aquí. Y de verdad pienso que las cosas resultarían mucho más fáciles si tú aceptaras tu derrota y te retiraras de una buena vez.

Draco no pudo evitarlo: se rió a carcajadas. Jamás en su vida había encontrado a alguien así de insolente, a alguien todavía más fresco y hablador que él mismo. Parecía que lo único obvio ahí era que el pobre Harry tenía imán para atraer a los descarados.

Cuando Draco terminó de reírse, suspiró largamente y permitió que su cara se transformara en una mueca del más puro enojo. Volvió a dar otro paso hacia Lang y le susurró peligrosamente:

—Harry es _mi _novio. Así que el que va a retirarse de una vez y por las buenas, eres tú y no yo, Lang. Si es que sabes lo que te conviene.

Lang no parecía en absoluto amedrentado. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras replicaba:

—Exactamente, Harry es tu _novio_, Malfoy, y ése es tu error. Un noviazgo no es nada, se puede romper y terminar en cualquier momento. Yo, en cambio, me casaría con Harry sin pensármelo. El matrimonio sí es un vínculo duradero que la gente, por regla general, respeta más que a un simple estado de noviazgo.

Draco resopló con burla; por un momento creyó que Lang le estaba tomando el pelo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era así. El alemán parecía estar hablando totalmente en serio.

—Estás demente —masculló Draco por no encontrar otra cosa mejor que decir.

Pero la verdad era que aquellas palabras estaban martilleándole el cerebro. ¿Cómo era posible que Lang hablara de _casarse _con Harry si apenas lo conocía? Draco ni siquiera había contemplado semejante y terrorífica posibilidad. Lang pareció darse cuenta de que Draco titubeaba, porque sonrió tremendamente pagado de él mismo antes de proseguir:

—Yo me casaría con él de inmediato, Malfoy. Algo que tú jamás harás. ¿Y sabes qué? Conmigo Harry tendría todo lo que tú, con todo tu cochino dinero, no podrías comprarle. Una familia amorosa, un pueblo de magos donde la homosexualidad no está satanizada como aquí… Hijos propios. ¿Te conté que una de mis hermanas está dispuesta a gestar un hijo para mí y mi futura pareja? ¿Qué piensas que diría Harry ante tan hermosa y generosa oferta? Imagínatelo, Malfoy. A mi lado, Harry podría ser padre —añadió, marcando con crueldad la última frase—. Estoy seguro de que si le menciono eso, Harry aceptará gustoso mis avances sin que tú le importes en lo más mínimo.

Draco abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, repentinamente horrorizado ante el aluvión de locuras que estaba soltándole aquel maldito chiflado. El deseo de defender a Harry pudo más que su sentido común.

—Harry jamás me traicionaría, ni contigo ni con nadie —escupió hundiendo un dedo sobre el pecho de Lang—. ¡Qué poco lo conoces si piensas eso de él!

Lang lo miró con profundo resentimiento, y fue cuando Draco confirmó sus sospechas: el hijo de puta seguramente ya había tratado antes de llevarse a Harry a la cama.

—Yo sé lo leal que Harry puede ser. Por eso _ya _no voy a tratar de seducirlo de esa manera. Sencillamente, me sentaré aquí a esperar que tú y él terminen su noviazgo. Y terminará, porque tú jamás le pedirás que se case contigo.

—¡No presumas de que me conoces! —le espetó cada vez en voz más alta, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el control y que eso _estaba mal. _La regla número uno en cualquier discusión era no enojarse de verdad y él estaba rompiéndola flagrantemente—. ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Yo también podría casarme con Harry! ¡Algún día!

Lang se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás, Malfoy. He oído de ti lo suficiente para saber que _jamás _lo harás. El único misterio aquí es ver quién de ustedes dos se cansa primero: si Harry de esperarte, o tú de serle fiel. Yo, en cambio, siempre estaré ahí para Harry; siempre seré su amigo solícito y dispuesto a brindarle un hombro donde llorar cuando las cosas contigo se vayan a la mierda. Y cuando menos te lo esperes, él se habrá enamorado de mí.

—Eso… _nunca. _—Draco sentía que le hervía la sangre y no sabía qué era lo que le enfurecía más: saber que Lang ya había intentado meterse en los pantalones de Harry y éste no se lo había dicho o que estuviese tan dispuesto a seguir intentándolo—. No lo permitiré. Seré yo quien se casará con Harry. —Lang se rió y Draco, incapaz de soportar tanta insolencia, se adelantó hacia él y lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa. Le gritó en plena cara—: ¡Harry va a casarse conmigo! ¿Me oyes, Lang? ¡Voy a pedírselo ahora mismo! Y ni tú ni nadie…

Draco se silenció porque de pronto todo a su alrededor había enmudecido. Con toda su atención puesta en Lang y enojándose cada vez más, se había descuidado demasiado de no levantar la voz o de aparentar que no estaba teniendo una discusión con él. Armándose de valor, Draco soltó a Lang y giró su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban Harry y el pastel, y luego, alrededor. El alma se le cayó hasta los pies cuando se percató de que _todos _en la maldita fiesta estaban en silencio e inmóviles como estatuas, mirándolo a él.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de gritar y que, aparentemente, todos habían oído?

Fue Cliff quien lo sacó de la duda.

—¡¿Vas a pedirle a Harry que se case contigo?! —le susurró rápidamente, acercándose a él, tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de Lang. Cliff tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Draco sólo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos del terror—. ¡No seas bruto, Draco, si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya que todos están esperando!

Diciendo eso, Cliff empujó a Draco hasta dejarlo frente a Harry, quien estaba pálido y se veía tan aterrorizado como se sentía el mismo Draco. Todos a su alrededor continuaban en silencio y contenían la respiración, expectantes. Dobby se limpió los mocos con el mantel chamuscado de la mesa donde reposaban los restos del pastel y Draco tuvo el desesperado impulso de desaparecerse muy lejos de ahí para nunca volver.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

No pudo hacerlo porque Harry Potter, en plena celebración de su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, se veía más adorable, guapo y feliz de lo que Draco lo había visto nunca. El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo, pestañeando rápidamente, jadeando y temblando como hoja al viento. Harry también lo miró con sus ojos verdes increíblemente abiertos; tanto, que casi igualaban a los de su amigo el elfo. Harry todavía sostenía en la mano derecha el cuchillo-espada lleno de betún de todos colores y, en la izquierda, un plato con un pedazo de pastel a punto de caérsele. A Draco se le ocurrió que Harry parecía haber entablado una batalla de vida o muerte contra el pastel: el moreno estaba embarrado de betún desde el cabello hasta los hermosos zapatos de piel que Draco le había obsequiado esa mañana, tal como un cazador lo estaría de la sangre de la bestia que recién acabara de sacrificar.

Todavía respirando con agitación y sin poder decir palabra, Draco pensó en lo mucho que amaba a ese mago desastroso y descuidado, tanto, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que hubiese echado a perder el bonito (y costosísimo) guardarropa que le había regalado. Pensó que lo amaba tanto que no podía soportar la simple idea de cualquier otro mago intentando quitárselo. Pensó que lo amaba tanto que sí, que quería compartir todo lo que le quedaba de vida con él aun si eso implicaba tener que soportar fiestas como ésas donde los Weasley le hacían ver su suerte.

Aun si eso implicaba echarse encima un tipo de compromiso vitalicio en el que jamás habría creído que él desearía estar.

Draco miró de reojo hacia atrás. Luca Lang estaba viéndolo boquiabierto; Draco no sabía si de la furia o del miedo. Una sensación de poder, de tener la sartén por el mango y de satisfacción ante la posibilidad de darle una lección a Lang, llenó el ánimo de Draco y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar. Además, por el bien de Harry, no podía flaquear: si se echaba para atrás en ese momento, humillaría a su novio delante de toda la gente que significaba algo para él.

Regresó su mirada a Harry y lo encontró tan estúpidamente encantador (todo cubierto de betún, anteojos sucios y ladeados, boca y ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y el miedo) que no pudo contenerse más. Las palabras salieron casi por sí solas de su boca. Ya no fue coerción por la situación, ya nada fue obligado. Draco en verdad quería unir su vida a la de ese Gryffindor idiota que se enfrentaba con la mano en la cintura a colacuernos húngaros y salía victorioso, pero que no podía ganar un round contra los nada malignos pasteles de cumpleaños.

—Harry Potter, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

* * *

Después, mucho después, Draco tendría que perdonarle también a Harry que hubiese echado a perder su propia ropa al echársele encima para abrazarlo.

Draco tomó la decisión de que si había boda, ésta sería sin pastel.

* * *

En retrospectiva, Harry jamás entendió por qué Draco le pidió que se casara con él de aquella manera tan repentina y delante de tanta concurrencia. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, hubiera jurado que Draco sería más dado a una declaración formal y privada… y eso sin hablar de que solía ser del tipo de persona de la que jamás nadie esperaría que deseara contraer matrimonio.

Lo cierto fue que, aquella noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, Draco se echó a la bolsa a la familia Weasley al pedirle a éste que se casara con él en su presencia y en el jardín de su propia casa. Costaría tiempo, pero Harry sabía que tarde o temprano los Weasley descubrirían a la persona extraordinaria y genial que había en Draco, a ese hombre generoso y seductor que él amaba tanto.

En medio de los gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones que siguieron al "¡Bien sabes que sí, grandísimo cabrón!" que Harry le había respondido a Draco, Harry les contó a todos de su casa nueva en Richmond y de todos los otros regalos que Draco le había hecho. Hubo extensos murmullos de aprobación cuando Harry les confesó que una de las razones de Draco para obsequiarle esa casa había sido la de brindarle un sitio para poder hospedar a Ron y a Hermione cuando visitaran Inglaterra. Draco frunció el ceño cuando Harry les contó aquello, pero fue evidente que se consoló rápidamente cuando descubrió que eso parecía incrementar el respeto que todos estaban ya aprendiendo a sentir por él. Harry estaba seguro de que esa noche Draco había recibido casi tantas felicitaciones sinceras y calurosas como él mismo.

Horas después, cuando terminó la celebración de cumpleaños que se convirtió en celebración de compromiso matrimonial, y Harry y Draco finalmente pudieron escaparse a casa, Harry lo interrogó. No podía quedarse con las dudas, le quemaban demasiado. ¿Por qué cuando parecía que Draco le temía incluso al compromiso del noviazgo? ¿Por qué delante de toda esa gente? ¿Por qué sin un anillo o algo parecido? ¿Te diste cuenta de que Luca desapareció después de eso? ¿Adónde se fue y por qué no se despidió de mí?

Pero Draco no respondió a ninguna de sus interrogantes. Al menos, no con palabras.

Esa noche hicieron el amor del modo más íntimo, cadencioso y tierno que Harry recordara en mucho tiempo. Las promesas silenciosas pero poderosas de Draco lo cobijaron igual que un manto cálido, agradablemente pesado y esperanzador, haciéndole olvidar incluso sus anteriores temores surgidos por culpa del _doppelgänger_.

Harry presentía un futuro increíble y sorprendente al lado de Draco y, finalmente, se durmió pensando que ya nada le hacía falta para ser feliz.

* * *

Probablemente se equivocó, como se dio cuenta unas semanas después.

Por regla general, Harry no solía ser de las personas que ansiaban revancha, y de hecho ni siquiera había pensado en ello durante todos los meses que habían pasado desde aquel 14 de febrero en el que se había encontrado con Pansy Parkinson y el novio de ésta en un Caffè Nero.

Pero cuando se topó con ella, sola y llena de amargura mientras deambulaba por el Callejón Diagon un día de agosto, el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que Pansy lo había lastimado asegurándole que Draco jamás saldría con él por no ser de su tipo acudió a su mente tan fresco como si hubiese pasado apenas el día anterior. Y sin querer, la revancha llegó a él.

* * *

Harry y Draco no solían frecuentar mucho los sitios mágicos, pero en esa ocasión Harry había tenido necesidad de salir a comprar algunos enseres e ingredientes para adecuar su casa nueva y dejarla lo más mágica posible. Draco había contratado a Dobby (con un sueldo mucho muy generoso, cabía destacar) para que fuese él el mayordomo. Estando a punto de mudarse a Richmond, Draco, Harry y el mismo Dobby trabajaban a marchas forzadas para terminar de amueblar y decorar la casa.

Harry iba revisando la lista de ingredientes para pociones que Draco le había escrito cuando se topó frente a frente con Pansy Parkinson.

—Disculpe usted —masculló Harry antes de darse cuenta de quién era la persona contra la que había chocado. Aún antes de verle la cara, Harry se percató de que ella llevaba un diario en las manos: la edición de _El Profeta _donde anunciaban a ocho columnas el aberrante enlace matrimonial (si es que se le podía llamar así, decían) entre los dos magos que más escándalos habían ocasionado en la sociedad mágica durante el último siglo.

Harry miró el periódico y apretó los labios para no sonreír. En su paseo por el Callejón Diagon había observado que todo el mundo parecía estar leyéndolo, así que no le sorprendió haber recibido más desplantes ese día que en el común. Pero, entonces, levantó los ojos del diario y fue cuando descubrió que la persona que tenía enfrente era justamente aquella que le había vaticinado que Draco jamás se fijaría en él.

Pansy Parkinson lo estaba mirando con algo que rayaba en el odio más encarnizado, salpicado con negación, incredulidad y unas ganas evidentes de asesinarlo. Harry no pudo evitarlo; realmente no estaba en su naturaleza ser así de vengativo, pero la sonrisa enorme que adornó su rostro fue espontánea y totalmente genuina. Pansy, al verlo sonreír así, enrojeció y se enojó más.

Arrugó _El Profeta_ con una mano y lo agitó bajo las narices de Harry. Éste tuvo que moverse un poco hacia atrás para no resultar abofeteado con papel periódico.

—Esto… —comenzó a decir Pansy en voz baja y peligrosa— Esto no es posible. Tú le has hecho algo, Potter. Lo has hechizado, ¡le has dado a beber alguna poción de amor! ¡Te juro que no descansaré hasta saber qué fue lo que le hiciste!

Harry cerró los ojos durante un momento y suspiró. Le estaba costando bastante no soltar la carcajada. En un arranque súbito de alegría y revanchismo, abrió los ojos de nuevo y le dijo a Pansy sin dejar de sonreír:

—No necesitas cansarte haciendo investigaciones, Pansy. Yo puedo decirte con pelos y señales qué fue lo que hice a Draco… y le sigo haciendo. ¿Quieres que comience a describirte lo que pasa cuando todavía estamos vestidos o te cuento directamente lo que sucede después de que le quito la ropa?

Pansy enrojeció todavía más, de un modo que ya resultaba verdaderamente cómico y hasta atemorizante. Apretó los labios mientras estrujaba tan duro el periódico que a Harry no le habría sorprendido que lo partiera a la mitad.

—Pe-pero… —tartamudeó ella, presa de la furia y la suspicacia— ¿Cómo ha pasado ESTO? ¿Cómo ha podido él, justamente ÉL, pedirte matrimonio A TI? ¡Para empezar, TÚ NO ERES SU TIPO! ¡Y a mí, Draco me juró una vez que jamás iba a casarse con nadie! ¡CON NADIE, POTTER, MENOS CONTIGO!

Harry se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa cada vez más y más ancha y descarada.

—Pues…

—¡Lo has hechizado para quedarte con la fortuna de los Malfoy, tú, pobre diablo que no tiene dónde caerse muerto! ¡ES ESO!

—¿Te imaginas lo feliz que estará Lucius cuando sepa esto? —le dijo Harry sin poderse contener. Jamás había pensado que hacer enojar a alguien fuese tan divertido—. Estará fascinado que sea yo quien herede todo su reino.

Pansy parecía a punto de un soponcio. Agitó de nuevo el periódico enfrente de la cara de Harry y masculló entre dientes:

—Búrlate lo que quieras, Potter. Pero esto… —usó el diario para golpear a Harry en el pecho— ESTO no es normal y tarde o temprano se descubrirá tu pastel. Todos los que conocemos a Draco sabemos que estar contigo y querer casarse va contra todas esas malditas reglas de puta que él mismo escribió.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al recordar aquellas absurdas reglas de Draco, las cuales éste se había pasado por el Arco del Triunfo desde el momento en que Harry terminó con Colin; todo para poder, finalmente, estar con él. ¡Qué tiempos y qué recuerdos!

—Ah, sí, eso. Las reglas de su manual —dijo Harry con aire de ensoñación y ocasionando que Pansy entrecerrara tanto sus ojos que éstos apenas sí se veían—. Pero Pansy, déjame contarte que una vez en Hogwarts, un profesor muy bienintencionado y amable de los muchos que tuvimos, me dijo que los Potter parecíamos no estar habituados a respetar las normas, que teníamos un talento innato para romper reglas y cosas así. Así que… supongo que ha sido eso. —Sonrió ampliamente y agregó—: Draco sencillamente no pudo luchar contra la herencia de mi apellido.

Pansy soltó un chillido de la más pura desesperación. Rompió el periódico en mil pedazos y se los arrojó a Harry a la cara antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Harry la miró alejarse y luego se percató de que mucha gente lo estaba observando con atención; casi todos ellos muy escandalizados y cuchicheando sin parar. Harry les sonrió y emprendió su camino hacia la botica. Entre más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Draco ya le estaba contagiando algo de su peculiar manera de ser y resultaba que ahora Harry disfrutaba (como antes no podía) de torturar un poco a los intolerantes magos y brujas que se cruzasen en su camino.

Caminó lentamente mientras saludaba con la mano y les sonreía descarado a todos los que lo señalaban a su paso; la alegría insana que le había quedado después de su encuentro con Pansy demoró bastante tiempo en desvanecérsele del alma.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su viejo apartamento en el Soho, Harry sintió un golpe de nostalgia que por poco lo derrumba. El lugar ya estaba casi completamente vacío. Caminó por el corredor hacia el cuarto de Draco, donde lo encontró terminando de empacar los últimos cachivaches que le restaban. Esa misma noche habían planeado pernoctar por primera vez en su casa de Richmond y ambos apenas podían con la emoción.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —le preguntó Harry cuando vio que Draco, con una gran sonrisa, miraba un pergamino viejo y todo emborronado.

Draco reaccionó como si lo hubiesen pillado haciendo algo indebido. Brincó en su sitio y el pergamino casi se le cae de las manos.

—¡Nada! Es sólo basura que iba a quemar.

Rápidamente y antes de que Harry llegara hasta el sitio donde estaba hincado en el piso, Draco sacó su varita y le aplicó un _incendio _al pergamino. Lo dejó flotando en el aire mientras Harry y él lo miraban consumirse hasta quedar sólo cenizas, las cuales cayeron lentamente al suelo. Draco no tenía que decírselo, y Harry no había necesitado ver el papel para saber de qué se trataba.

Sencillamente, lo sabía. Lo sabía, así como sabía que Draco había roto todas y cada una de esas reglas para poder estar con Harry una vez que descubrió que estar enamorado y en una relación no era tan terrorífico como había pensado.

Harry caminó hasta Draco, se inclinó sobre él, lo tomó de los brazos y tiró suavemente hasta levantarlo. Una vez los dos de pie, Harry lo besó profundamente, intentando decirle sin palabras lo mucho que agradecía a la vida haber nacido siendo un Potter porque, según Snape, las reglas no estaban hechas para los descarados y arrogantes que llevaban ese nombre.

Se rió encima de los labios de Draco y éste se movió hacia atrás.

—¿Tienes algún chiste que quieras compartir con la clase, Potter? —preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja, sin entender el repentino ataque de risa que había dominado a Harry.

—Nada, es que… Dios, acabo de descubrir que acordarme de Snape mientras te beso, no es el mejor afrodisiaco, ¿sabes?

—¿De Snape? ¿Y por qué demonios te acuerdas de Snape _precisamente ahora_?

Harry sonrió ante la indignación de Draco. Se encogió de hombros.

—De verdad que no tengo idea —le mintió.

Draco parecía a punto de replicar algo, pero Harry volvió a inclinarse a besarlo y no le permitió hablar.

* * *

Hicieron el amor por última vez en aquel apartamento, y ni el recuerdo de Snape ni el de nadie más volvió a pasar por su mente mientras Draco lo besaba hasta volverlo loco y lo penetraba implacablemente contra el duro piso de madera, ambos poseídos por una pasión que iba más allá de lo que las palabras, e incluso las acciones, podían describir. Ambos entregándose con el alma a un último orgasmo en el lugar donde habían vivido durante casi cuatro años, donde se habían conocido realmente, donde habían aprendido a ser amigos y, finalmente, donde se habían enamorado el uno del otro sin remedio.

Como muchas otras veces antes, Harry no pudo más que agradecerle a la buena estrella que siempre, _siempre, _parecía alumbrar su existencia y que lo había convertido no sólo en el sobreviviente de dos guerras, sino también en la única excepción a las reglas del manual de Draco Malfoy.

Bendito legado de los Potter.

**Fin**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Malfoy con hielo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279459) by [Casandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra)




End file.
